la hitoria de sakura ccs la continuación
by angel-yanu
Summary: despues de dos años la promesa se hace insostenible, dos criaturas ayudan a que el amor surga y se reuna, super romantica, muchos besos de nuestra pareja ss ¡dejen mensajes! pueden dejar mensajes aunque no esten registrados verdadero capitulo 23
1. Default Chapter

* I -Los cambios en la vida de Sakura* Sakura el regreso del amor by angel_yanu Sakura instalada ya en su apartamento, el cual había adquirido días después de la partida de Shaoran, miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Toda aquella noche había nevado copiosamente, las calles estaban inundadas de copos de blancos. Era muy temprano, en la madrugada Sakura observaba por la ventana, como los pequeños copos impulsados por el viento impactaban en el cristal para luego revelarse en un sutil caída, como las lágrimas que en ese momento surcaban su rostro, en la más amarga representación de su dolor, aquellas que resbalaban al compás de un sordo viento nocturno. En aquel interminable valls noctívago, los compases de lágrimas, nieve y recuerdos se mezclaban para formar la melodía más triste, que hasta el mismo invierno no podría concebir, cada lugar en donde esa común, pero a la vez inconfundible melodía llegaba, ensordecía hasta el más dulce de los recuerdos. En ese momento dos largos años de una incesante angustia se descargaban en el silencio, de la penumbra donde nadie podía escuchar los enterrados ruegos de su corazón. Aún después de escuchar por horas la misma melodía de angustia, Sakura seguía admirando el vacilar de las luces en esa gran cuidad. El sueño se negaba a callar su tristeza, escapada de ella como cada noche de esos dos años. Nada era tan difícil como permanecer en ese sueño, crueles imágenes apuñalaban su mente y corazón, como el más virtuoso de los asesinos, esas herida invisibles, no sangraban pero se abrían cada madrigada en eso últimos dos años. Las hurtadillas se había convertido en una moneda corriente, ya que en la penumbra escapaba de su guardianes los únicos capaces de entenderla, pero no podían ver su dolor, no jamás eso provocaría que la tristeza se acumulara en sus corazones, y esa era un batalla que ella sola debía librar. Como las ultimas noches, sus pensamientos era tan difusos y molestos, como la respuesta de su cuerpo, incesante nauseas la hostigaban a abandonar una vez más, el acogedor cuarto en que ella dormía. Sakura sentada otra vez en el mismo sillón, tomo dos mantas, y cubrió a Kero y a Yue, quienes no la dejaban por miedo a que despertara y se sintiera sola. Yue estaba en su forma de ángel, con sus ojos cerrados y sentado en un sillón grande, como el mejor de los guardaespaldas, Sakura con ese cariño que ni el dolor y la angustia se lo cohíban, los abrazó, con un brazo y con su dulce mano guió la cabeza de su querido vigilante hasta los almohadones que con incondicional aprecio los acomodaba cada noche, para él, luego de dejar lo recostado en ese inmenso sillón, lo tapa con una manta, y le agradecía con un beso en la mejilla, como una y mil noches lo haría. Luego en paso callado se dirigía al pequeño guardián alado, que dormía en un almohadón sobre una silla a su lado vigilando su sueño, Sakura una vez más lo tomaba en su delicados brazos, como si de una bebe se tratase, miraba a su criatura que dormía, en su brazos, Sakura con una delicadeza solo comparable con la del viento, lo acariciaba, y pensaba... _mi pequeño Kero si tu supieras lo que siento, te decepcionarías tanto de mi, la fuerte Sakura que muestro ser todos los días no es más, que la coraza que cubre, a mi miedo y angustia, estoy asustada y muy triste quiero, verlo de nuevo, mis sueños dicen que esta mal pero como saberlo sin romper mis promesa, ay Kero, tengo tan angustia y nadie más que estas noches la han escuchado, quisiera tener a quien llorarle mis penas. Sakura le besaba su peluda frentecita con tanta dulzura que el pequeño guardián embozaba un sonrisa dormido. _aún no he perdido mi don. Kero.... Sakura lo ponía en el medio de la gran cama en la que ella, no ocupaba, y lo cubría con las mantas, Sakura como cada noche de los últimos dos años salía de la habitación por una ventana, y luego trepaba a una escalera, para llegar a la terraza, su terraza de cristal, estaba lleno de árboles y plantas de exquisito aroma, que durante el día permanecían sin su cúpula de cristal. Antes de salir, los miraba a los dos, y les agradecía infinitamente, luego antes de partir cerraba con delicadeza la ventana, todo esto sin notar que desde el principio de este nuevo tiempo dos, ojos dorados, felinos, la miraban. En la azotea Sakura era invadida por más sentimientos, que los que podía soportar lloraba abiertamente sin temor a que alguien la escuchara, lloraba hasta que su respiración se cortaba, luego una pausa. Ella se encontraba para esa noche, como tantas, sus deseos de llorar se hacían muy fuerte, la derribaban caía en el piso, con su cara entre sus brazos, llorando tanto como su pulmones se lo permitían. Sus pensamientos, estaban con una sola persona, una sola en todo el universo. Ella lo pronunciaba ante la luna su único testigo. _Shaoran, no puedo.............. quiero verte, mi promesa, es muy fuerte.........pero quiero verte. Shaoran Sakura en voz baja desataba su angustia, al compás de la pena de sus pensamientos, mas de una vez, su secreto se revelaba, dos alas de hermoso en inmaculado color, se desprendían de su espada y la cubrían. Era su escondite, detrás de aquellas alas, sus sentimientos quedaban, gravados como en un piedra, también como en cada amanecer las amargas lagrimas, se escondían detrás de sus ojos esperando ansiosas la próxima noche. Sakura se sentaba, en el borde del barandal de su terraza, para ver el amanecer, reafirmando su promesa al sol, cuando los primeros rayos de sol tocaban sus alas, ellas desaparecían como sus lagrimas, en su rostro un hermosa sonrisa aparecía como cuando era niña. Su pensamientos y deseos eran enviados al sol, para que los llevara más lejos de lo que su voz le permitía, sus últimos pensamientos, eran sus amigos, Tomoyo quien en el parecer de Sakura debería estar en el cielo, en el mismo paraíso despertando entre los brazos de la persona que más amaba, Eriol por su parte sentiría lo mismo, su familia, su hermano, estaría despertando con su esposa, en un hermosa casa de Canadá, y Yukito con suerte también estaría por lo menos pensando en alguien, con quien compartir su cosas. En cuanto a ella, sentía ganas de vivir, debajo de ella, habían dos grandes razones, su guadianés, y luego en un cajón estaría todas sus demás razones, su fieles criaturas, ahora entendía el cariño que Clow les tenía, ella enviaba en la voz de sus pensamientos, lo mejores deseos para cada uno de ellos, como así también para la persona que era dueño de sus labios y su corazón, como ultima reflexión, recordaba a Chisato, Rio, Ursula, y Sein, Sheik, y la pequeña criatura que ella no había dejado nacer, una lagrima por cada unos sellaba su total arrepentimiento y buscaban su perdón. Antes de que sus alas, desaparecieran, tomaba un de sus plumas y la enviaba en dirección al sol, con un cálido desear para cualquier alma que lo necesitase, luego que sus alas desaparecían se desperezaba, y con un sonrisa en el rostro decía. _¡¡¡¡¡¡aquí vamos por un día más!!!!!!!!! Luego miraba como la luz del sol y la suave brisa mostraban un Tokyo que se renovaba, y que resurgía de esas tragedias. Luego de tremenda, reflexión se columpiaba por la escalera mientras tarareaba una canción, luego con sus piernas abría la ventan, y de la pequeña mesa de junto, tomaba su equipo de música y pone una melodía lenta mientras va despertar a los dos que estaban el la habitación. _Kero despierta ¿qué quieres desayunar? _le decía mientras se sentaba en la cama, y le hacía cosquillas en la oreja. _ Kero abría pesadamente sos ojitos para ver una Sakura que irradiaba alegría _bueno días Sakurita. _bueno días pequeño Kero ¿qué quieres para desayunar? _pastel.... _dijo con una sonrisita aún dormido _bien, me parece que es temprano y podré comprar un pastel en la panadería de abajo antes de ir al universidad _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡en serio!!!!! _dijo Kero saltando de la cama y volando animadamente _si _decía Sakura entre risas por la reacción de Kero _bien iré a la cocina a prepara el te y la mesa con la misma velocidad con la que se paro salió volando, dándole un abrazo a Sakura, quien también se paro, cuando Kero paso por al lado de Yue dijo: _es un vago todo el día durmiendo _Kero, no digas eso _le dijo con una sonrisa empujándolo a la puerta_ no era que prepararías la cosas? _a si, me voy _dijo saliendo y tatareado un canción, voy a comer paste o algo similar ante la sonrisa de Sakura. Quien cerro un poco la puerta y se dirigió al sillón que estaba de junto, se sentó en un borde y vio a sus ocupante, en un mezcla de respeto y mucho cariño. _Yue despierta, ya es de día. Yue con su acostumbrado rostro serio, abrió los ojos dorados y dijo. _bueno días Sakura_ levantándose hasta quedar sentado le da un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, lo cual la hace ruborizarse por un segundo, luego ya con su cara normal lo mira y le dice: _¿dormiste bien? _si ¿y tu? _mejor no pude dormir. Decía Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _mentirosa, te deportaste en la madrugada _le decía Yue, en un tono algo infantil pero preocupado a la vez (jamás se imaginaron a Yue así ¿verdad?, es lo que le faltaba un poco de simpatía y puede derretir a cualquiera ¿no? _---_¡¡¡¡ (mi cara de desmayo) ) _¿entonces para que lo preguntas?, si sabes que me desperté, pero no fue a la madrugada fue antes de amanecer, me gusta verlo, tu lo sabes. Creo que estabas dormido. _no lo creo te vi algo triste ¿te pasa algo? _no, ¿cómo crees? _entonces fue suposición mía. _es probable, _Sakura se lo dice en tono chistoso, luego le pone la mano en la mejilla y le dice_ sea lo que sea será mejor que te levantes, o no llegaremos a la universidad. Sakura se levantó de lugar Yue se paro y cerró su alas, el nuevo cuerpo que Sakura le había dado, era tanto o más guapo que el Yue real, tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco, la piel blanca, las mismas facciones que el Yue real, tenía unos despampanantes ojos color miel, y el mismo semblante serio de siempre, vestía de pantalón de vestir negro y un camisa gris, que le quedaba muy bien. Sakura lo miro y dice _bien como siempre, la chicas te perseguirán, hoy ten cuidado que no te pisen. _Sakura _dijo el guardián en un tono de fastidio al pensarlo. _que quieres, ere guapo, no podías negarlo. _Sakura.... _bueno, bueno, pero intenta sonreír tal vez te traiga más admiradoras _ Sakura en un tono burlón como todo lo anterior. _que haré con tigo pequeña _le dijo abrazándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en la frente, luego se dio media vuelta y se marchaba para la puerta _no me digas pecunia tengo 21 años no te parece suficiente. _eres un pequeña te supero por muchos años _ cerro la puerta Sakura dijo por lo bajo _si ere un anciano luego se abrió de nuevo, Sakura se congeló, y lo miro con una sonrisa deseando que no la hubiera escuchado. _¿qué sucede?_ dijo en tono de quien no entiende la cosa. Sakura pensaba _que no me haya escuchado que le dije anciano, por favor Yue se la quedo mirando a los ojos por mucho minutos, luego Sakura se puso colorada _no hagas eso Yue . _no tardes demasiado en el bajar. _no me apresures, tu amaneces listo yo tengo que arreglarme. _bien pero no tardes. Cerro la puerta y dijo. Sakura ya se iba contenta pensando que no la había escuchado luego se siente la voz de Yue. _no había escuchado que me dijiste anciano por si te intercera _Yue sonreía, le encantaba decir esas cosas luego se escuchan las maldiciones de Sakura, (Yue sonriendo, debe ser un error de tipiado, pero ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!, en este fic, logramos lo imposible Yue sonríe abiertamente, no sonrisita de serio, sonríe ñ___ñ!!!!!) _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR UN DEMONIO, NO LEAS MIS PENSAMIENTOS Yue.!!!!! El bajaba las escaleras sacudiendo la cabeza en forma de negación. ----------------mientras en la habitación---------------  
  
Sakura, se estaba sacando su ropa de dormir, y descolgando el uniforme de la universidad. _nunca podré acostumbrarme al verdadero Yue, me resulta extraño que no sea serio, ahora entiendo lo que vi cuando niña en el pasado, Yue en realidad era así... _dice mientras abrocha el ultimo botón de su uniforme. _no. _¿quién esta allí? _Sakura Sakura sentía un gran presencia que la rodeo pronto se encontraba, rodeada por el aura de.... _¿Clow? _si Sakura, soy yo Sakura inhalo aire y cerro apenas sus ojos cuando los abrió estaba en un sala de su casa, el sentado en su sillón favorito y frente a él había otro, Sakura camino hasta quedar en frente y con el mayor solemnidad dijo. _me alegra verlo amo Clow _con el mayor respeto, como el que trataba a sus superiores. _a mi también me alegra verte Sakura, has crecido mucho. _si desde la ultima ves lo he visto han pasado 11 años. _mucho tiempo. Sin charlar _ya lo creo, pero dígame ¿usted me necesita para algo? _primero _¿si? _no me trates con tanta solemnidad, yo ya no lo merezco. _no diga eso amo Clow _es la verdad un vez más me has superado. _lo lamento _¿por qué?, es la cosa mas maravillosa que hubiera deseado _ perdón pero no comprendo. _Sakura las cards fueron creadas para seguir creciendo, al igual que sus guardianes, son como niños que maduran, tu los has ayudado mucho, las cards han crecido impresionantemente no solo como objetos, sino que tu trato hacía ellas las ha hecho crecer como las criaturas que son. _ya veo _tu decías que Yue era así, antes de que te llamara. _si eso es verdad _pues te equivocas, Yue no era de ser expresivo, no sonreía. _pero entonces? _como te dije antes el tratar a mis criaturas con tanta dedicación ha hecho eso, en Yue fue el que más se ha notado, Yue era un persona de un corazón difícil pero tu cariño puedo pasar eso. Sakura estaba totalmente colorada. _y no solo eso, has hecho a Kerberos mucho más responsable, he visto de la manera en que los tratas, eres muy especial para ellos, en agradecimiento te tengo un regalo, muy especial pero primero lo primero, ¿sabes?, ellos han hablado con migo. _¿por qué? _ellos han visto los mismo que yo. _¿qué es? _Sakura estas muy angustiada, lloras todas las noches, por ese muchacho mi descendiente Li Shaoran Sakura se le congelo la sangre, no quería desmoronarse, en ese momento... pero el mencionar su nombre traía lágrimas a sus ojos. _el esta bien _¿y tu? _yo..... yo también siempre lo estoy. _no es así, tu angustia es tangible, tan visible como la llave que llevas en tu cuello. _yo lo prometí, prometía que no me interpondría en su camino _decía Sakura mientras su voz se quebraba. _pero te preocupa que el este bien, tus sueños te perturbaban ¿verdad? _¿cómo lo sabe? _mi card me lo dijeron, "dream" a estado muy preocupada, te ha visto despertarte en la noche por una pesadilla. _no, son tan importantes. _¿por qué lloras? _Sakura no se había dado cuenta que las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos. _lo siento soy un tonta. _no eres un persona de puros corazón. Sakura levanto la vista, Clow el gran amo esta arrodillado frente a ella y con la mano en su hombro y esa mirada comprehensiva que tanto necesitaba Sakura. _sé donde has estado, y teniendo la oportunidad de quedarte has renunciado, por él, lo amas en verdad no es así. _si _dijo Sakura llorando con más fuerza _pero el debe estar bien. _yo no puedo decírtelo pero no creería eso. _¿qué hago? _digo Sakura. _sonríe como hasta ahora, el no tardará en encontrarte, el tiempo es sabio y te llevará a verlo de nuevo, todo cambia Sakura menos el corazón de un hombre _es.....es verdad _lo es _muchas gracias _dijo Sakura, abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas lo que causo el asombro del gran mago y luego la comprensión, ella lloraba en su hombro cuando se calmo. Clow dijo. _jamás pienses que la lágrimas son en vano, alivian el dolor del alma, es un lenguaje tan ancestral como el cielo mismo, el cual derrama su lagrimas para alivianar su peso _muchas gracias. Sakura se paraba, en compañía de Clow, luego de un abrazo y unas palabras- _muchas gracias amo Clow. _no hay porque mi pequeña. Te cuidado pronto tendrás algunos problemas, no volveremos a ver. _gracias Sakura pestañaba una vez más y desaparecía. En eso dos guardianes irrumpen la habitación. _amo Clow ¿se secuestra usted bien? _si Yue; Kerberos, estoy bien, solo he recibido la visita de una amiga del futuro. _se refiere a la niña. _yo no diría la niña es todo una jovencita. _¿ como es? _preguntó un flamante dragón entrando a la habitación. _es un ángel de los pocos que se ven. Sheng fun. _tu siempre pensando en lo físico Sheng fun, no tienes moral. _así mira tu leoncito _ya basta _dijo Yue con su voz seria. Acompañado de cerca por un lobo blanco, Clow se quedo mirando el fuego y miro lo que tenía en sus manos, la llave de la card master, la envolvió en su poder y esta cambió un poco, quedado mucho más hermosa. Luego aparece un nota unas perlas de diferentes colores. Que desaparecen un poco más tarde Clow se encamina al pasillo seguidos por los guardianes. -----------------en Tokyo actual--------------- _Sakura te encuentras bien? Le preguntan preocupados Yue y Kero que la ven tirada en el suelo. Yue le levanta un poco la cabeza Sakura abre los ojos un tanto aturdida. Luego antes de que nada pase, el libro de las Sakura card, brilla sus costado en dorado, al abrirse todas las cards, salen están todas las figuras en dorado detrás del fondo plateado y blanco con betas grises muy brillante. Cuando la card "death" queda en frente de Sakura, su imagen se libera saltando sobre Sakura como un cachorro de un lobo mitológico conocido como Banshee, y salta sobre Sakura lamiéndola mientras mueve su colita, a Kero y a Yue se les dibuja un gota, quien diría simpatiza con el perro de la muerte. Pronto aparece una dama de aspecto misterioso "return" , quien al tratar de acercarse a Sakura, provoca que Banshee le gruña, pero luego que return pose acerque su mano, el lobo la huele y pronto se vuelve manso otra vez, y la mira con ojos de cachorrito. _ama Sakura esto es para usted del mago Clow. La card extiende su mano, hay 5 perlas, de diferente colore y su llave con un aspecto más majestuoso, que tenía una nota. Al abriera en papel estaba en blanco, pero el mensaje se escucho en la mente de Sakura. _esta llave es la de un ángel Sakura extendió su mano para ver la delicada llave que tenía, en el centro de una corona de no una sino miles de estrellas hechas en diamantes grises, se encontraban, cuatro piedras preciosas con una cuarta central que era no tenía color. luego alrededor de ella se veía un diamante más blanco, otro Rubi de color rojo, y por ultimo un Rubi negro, todo era rodeado por la corona de estrellas grises, luego descendía la forma de un llave antigua, de color cristal muy claro casi, satinado, recorrido por enredaderas con flores de color negro y flores rojas. Sakura estaba muy asombrada por la hermosura de esa joya, al tocar su card ellas cambiaron era de color grises transparente y muy brillante, con un borde inferior de color dorado, un borde interior rosado, para las antiguas Clow cards, para las creaciones de ella, tenía un doble marco dorado, las black card tenía un marco interior negro y las white cards tenía uno de color marfil. Luego el nombre de las cards estaba en color dorado al igual que sus imágenes, de fondo para la misma había un color gris opaco, en cada esquina y como marco de las imágenes todas enredaderas de color negro y en las esquinas flores rojas. El libro donde descansaban, era de color gris muy claro, brillante y transparente, con encuadros de dorado, las hojas falsas de su costado también lo eran doradas, cada parte de metal era de color negro con relieve de enredaderas y flores, el marco que enmarcaba su nombre y el logo del sol continuaba siendo dorado, mientras que su nombre aparecía rodeado por flores rojas y enredaderas negras, el sello que dejaba al libro cerrado, tenía no un ala infantil sino sumamente estilizada, cada perla que tenía era rubís rojos, las cadenas eran negras en el centro había sobre el sol, las misma forma de la llave miles de estrellas de diamante grises rodeado las cuatro piedras preciosas. En el dorso el logo de la luna en dorado resplandeciente como el sol de la portada. El logo de dejado de su nombre en la portada era igual, todo el libro brillaba de tal manera que parecía estar todo hecho de los diamante más brillantes. Al abrirlo se vio que el interior donde descansaban las cards era un terciopelo banco, rodeado de piedras muy brillante de color blanco. Todas las cards se guardaron en su interior, Sakura miro para sus costados su guardianes relucía unas armaduras en el caso de Kero, del mismo brillo del libro, con esas inmensas piedras más brillante que nunca y rodeadas por las enredaderas negras. Yue tenía su color de traje blanco y con las cintas y bordes en azul muy oscuro las perlas pequeñas eran sustituidas por rubís rojos el centro de su traje era dorado que resaltaban, las tiras en forma de enredadera de los botones que lo prendían. Sakura estaba sin habla mirándolo cuando dijo _¡¡¡¡¡qué bien se ven!!!!!! Kero y Yue por poco y caen al piso, Sakura se había levantado si dar explicación para decir algo semejante. _Sakura _¿qué? _le dijo con una sonrisa _¿qué te sucedió? _es el regalo del mago Clow _dijo serenamente, mientras se levantaba del suelo y acomodaba las ultimas cosas de su uniformé. _¿te siente bien? _le pregunto Yue a tan poca información _si él quería hablar con migo sobre algunas cosas nada importante. _ya veo Sakura suelta su ahora larga cabellera, para poner dos hebillas rosas en su pelo. _bien vamos a desayunar, o se no hará tarde al ver a Sakura tan tranquila los guardianes accedieron, volvieron a sus formas falsas, bajando todos juntos a desayunar. Antes de irse Sakura puso las perlas que habían venido con la llave en un cofre al que le impuso un sello. -------------minutos después en el comedor------------------ _vuelvo en un momento empiecen a desayunar sin mi _dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta del apartamento y saliendo del mismo. _Sakura no tardes demasiado. _no, tu tranquilo enseguida vuelvo_ dijo mirando a Yue. -----------pisos más abajo--------------- _muy buenos días señora. _muy buenos días Sakura _Se levanto mejor con lo que le di el otro día _si, muchas gracias ese remedio me sirvió muchísimo, pero ¿cómo lo aprendiste? _en un de mis viajes a la China me lo enseñaron ahí, es muy bueno para los dolores. Me alegra escuchar que le sirvió _dijo Sakura con un sonrisa. _tu siempre estas tan alegre. _si, no vale la pena estar mal. _si _dijo la señora dándole la espalda por un segundo _vienes a buscar el pastel para el desayuno ¿verdad? _si, mi hermano le agradan muchísimos sus pasteles. _dijo Sakura pesando en Kero quien, siempre decía lo rico de los pasteles de la mujer. _me alegra oír eso, bien toma o se te hará tarde para ir a la universidad. _si muchísimas gracias_ dijo Sakura riendo y despidiéndose luego de pagar el pastel. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la señora dijo. _hoy iré a ver las flores de tu jardín, deben de necesitar mucho cuidado por el frío. _si muchísima gracias dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta y le daba un beso en la mejilla. _no sé que haría sin usted. _no hay porque Sakura salió de la tienda y se encaminó a las escaleras, aquella anciana era extremadamente buena con ella en el tiempo en que llevaba en el edificio ella había sido muy buena, era un edificio antiguo pero muy bien cuidado, los anciano ella y su esposo no habían tenido demasiada suerte en los últimos años y los tres semi pisos inferiores a los de Sakura, están desocupado, Sakura procuraba, cuidarlos mucho ya que les había empezado a tener muchísimo cariño. Kero siempre le decía que fuera a comprar pasteles, en ese lugar porque era muy ricos. Sakura entre pensamiento y pensamiento llego al comedor donde la esperaban los dos guardianes. ************en el comedor************** _Sakurita trajiste mis pastel. _claro que si Kero _dijo Sakura mirando como al pequeño guardián se le dibujaban dos estrellitas en los ojos. Luego voló para sentarse en la mesa, Yue de la mesa le pregunta _necesitas ayuda Sakura? _no está bien, gracias _dijo apareciendo con el dos rebanadas de pasteles diferentes. _una, dos _dijo Kero mirando el pastel, luego miro la mesa _uno, dos tres..... Sakurita? _dime ¿qué te sucede Kero? _somos tres ¿no? _si ¿y? _hay dos rebanadas de pastel _¿y? _alguien se quedará sin comer _no Kero, yo no comeré porque no tengo hambre. _dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa _no pensaste que te dejaría sin pastel. _no... pero _no importan empiecen a desayunar. Todos empiezan a desayunar Kero se come el pastel de inmediato demandando otro pedazo, Sakura con un risa muy cariñosa le trae una porción mucho más grande que la anterior. Yue deja el tenedor en el plato. _¿quiere un porción más Yue? _pregunta Sakura, en voz tranquila _no gracias con uno suficiente. _yo si quiero un más_ dijo Kero mirando a Sakura _porfi.... _si, pero deja algo para la tarde, ¿si? _esta bien Kero partió para la cocina, Sakura lo seguía con las tazas y los plato sucios para ponerlos en el lavavajillas (parece mi departamento, son un vaga jamás lavar mi platos...... -__- !!!!!), Sakura paso por su habitación antes de irse para la universidad. ***********en la habitación de Sakura******** Sakura saca a dos cartas. Y libera su báculo, que es igual que la llave pero con dos alas de cristal debajo del sol y la luna del tope, era de su altura. _ "Flower", "watery". _dijo liberando a las dos cards cuando las tuvo en frente. _podrían ayudarme, con el jardín hoy la señora de la panadería vendrá a verlo. Las dos cards afirmaron con la cabeza, watery salió enseguida flower abrazo a Sakura, y le señalo el pequeño equipo de música. _claro que puedes llevártelo, pero luego lo traes la card solo le sonrió y le dio una flor de cerezo. _muchas gracias _dijo con un reverencia, luego dio una vuelta de baile con ella y le cedió el paso por la ventana y le dijo _tu música favorita esta puesta _flower giro le sonrió y la saludo con la mano. Sakura sacó todas las carda, y dijo _las liberare, si prometen no hacer travesuras, pueden andar toda la casa. No salga de ahí, ni molesten a Kero. Las cards se movieron en forma de impaciencia. _esta bien Sakura las libero todas, el cachorro de Banshee saltó a sus brazos, Sakura lo dejo un segundo en el piso mientras saco el gabinete del baño unos tubos. Que parecían de pastillas. Sakura bajo junto con las cards las escaleras de la habitación al living ( era un entrepiso donde estaba la habitación. _todo listo? _si Yue todo listo. _bien vamos. _"lock" ya sabes tu trabajo. _dijo Sakura a lo que la card brillo. _"open" trata de no abrir nada por favor en las paredes. _la card también brillo _ ya lo saben, todas las cards de agua en el baño pueden jugar, pero lo ordenan, y mis criaturas "freeze" , en la heladera o en la baño. "Twin" y "little", se le acercaron siendo la más pequeñas Sakura se agachó y les dio un beso en sus mejillas, las tres las abrazaron, Sakura acariciando sus mejillas les dijo _no hagan travesuras. _"mirror" si alguien viene, transfórmate en mi secretaria, la recuerdas ¿verdad? _la card afirmó ._ bien toma el mensaje y me lo dices luego miro a todas y dijo _portéense bien, adiós Kero, cuida que flower y watery, vuelvan antes de la cinco por favor_ _claro Sakurita, cuídate _dijo el pequeño guardián alcanzando su bolso y dándole un beso en la mejilla. _lo haré, la video consola esta conectada en mi habitación. _gracias Sakura se iba y Banshee lloraba, Sakura se arrodilla un poco, y acaricia su cabeza, luego aparecen las cuatro mujeres que lo acompañaban, con sus túnicas largas pero sin su capucha puesta, entre las cuatro levantan a la criatura. Las cuatro le sonríen y Banshee mueve su colita. _adiós, Kero si necesitan algo llámame al movil. _de acuerdo _Sakura vamos o se nos hará tarde. _si, perdón _dijo Sakura con cara de avergonzada _vamonos Sakura y Yue salieron del departamento, hasta llegar a un auto negro, descapotable de muy buenas líneas, se subieron y marcharon a la universidad la cual quedaba bastante lejos. *******en el viaje******* Sakura venía pensativa en algo que no tenía demasiada idea, siquiera ella, solo veía como las luces del sol salían se colaban entre las arboledas, a Sakura le llegaban varios de esos rayos a sus ojos pero aún así no apartaba la vista. _¿te sientes bien Sakura? Sakura se dio vuelta y le sonrió diciendo _no para nada, solo pensaba que este día y las luces entre los árboles me recuerda mucho al lugar que estuve por ese poco tiempo, y pienso que no entiendo porque las personas dicen, que este mundo es un infierno, pero si en realidad supieran lo que es el infierno no dirían nada, además creo que este mundo es perfecto y hasta en el mismo paraíso existe un poco del infierno, pero nada como mi mundo y sus seres. Yue se le quedo mirando por unos segundo cuando llegaron a su lugar, estaban estacionados, Yue puso una mano en el hombro de ella y simplemente dijo: _tu mente a madurado muchísimo, ahora eres un ser muy sabio. Sakura tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas. _no pienso diferente, pero no soy un ser sabio. Creo que el estar en ese lugar me cambio mucho la forma de pensar, todo esos sucesos me marcaron de una manera muy clara para mi pero, mi vida ahora se a convertido en un paraíso para mi. Creo que el ver todo lo que se destruyo en la batalla, y la cantidad que el las personas de aquí hicieron solas y como supero las cosas, creo que siento mucha más admiración que antes ante ellos. ¿me entiendes? _claro que si, te entiendo, y me sorprende muchísimo que no seas así todos los días. Sakura le sonrió y dijo _hasta soné como tu, mejor te dejo ese puesto a ti solo. _Sakura _es verdad, no quiero quitarte el protagónico a ver si por eso todas esas muchachas de enfrente que vienen caminando, se enfadan con migo. _Yue miraba adelante del auto a unas dos cuadras venían miles de chicas caminando a paro firma _apresúrate, me voy nos vemos en el laboratorio en la tarde. _¿y en el almuerzo? _seguro. Adiós dijo besándole la mejilla y saliendo del auto. _que tengas buen día. _gracias, suerte _necesitare más que eso para librarme de ellas _eso creo. Así empezó un día en la universidad privada en la que asistía Sakura, pronto y con su acostumbrada rapidez, llego antes de que la campana sonara. Continuará  
  
Notas de la autora: Bienvenidos a esta continuación de mi historia espero les agrade mucho, este es el primer capitulo donde los primeros cambio empiezan a notarse, recuerden dos años han pasado de la despedida de Tokyo, algunas de las cosas que sucederán en adelante, serán muy interesante explicaran como en dos años el lugar que había quedado destruido por la batalla, surge de nuevo. Para quienes que se preguntan, ¿por qué tantos besos?, creo que quise representar que las escenas son de sumo cariño, teniendo en cuanta que el la cultura japonesa un acto, como este se interpreta como algo especial, no es como en otro países que es algo muy común. Otra cosa que creo importante resaltar, es que el hecho que Yue sonríe, digamos que esto se debe a que su corazón y su actitudes son muy reservadas, y solo con personas de especial cariño se comporta, así, con el resto del mundo Yue se sigue comportando serio pero tal vez con un poco más de carácter. ESPERCIAL para lo con falta de imaginación: el color de las cards y el libro, es un color como de la brillantina, o purpurina de color plateado, imagínenla sobre un vidrio y ese es el color, otro dato que el metal no es como pintado de negro sino es como si habláramos de un metal viejo, pero no oxidado, como del oro cuando se opaca, supongan que llega a negro, y ese será el color y algo más para imaginarse el esplendor, de esos objetos imaginen como si fueran joyas muy brillantes y de suma delicadeza. Luego de estas explicaciones: me despido por primera vez en esta nueva serie, soy angel_yanu, adiós Comentario o preguntas, o lo que se les ocurra yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar Suerte para todos. Gracias 


	2. 2 el segundo día de la historia por li s...

** II- Los cambios en la vida de Shaoran** Sakura el regreso del amor by angel_yanu Hong Kong- residencia clan Lee 4:30  
  
Shaoran como cada noche estaba despierto, enojado con si mismo sentado en la cama acompañado por el sonido del reloj y el caer de la lluvia exterior. Como cada noche desde que Sakura se había ido luego de ese beso en los últimos momentos de aquel año y ese abrazo en aeropuerto Y como lo había dicho, entro de nuevo a la universidad a un carrera de ingeniería civil (na: diseñan puentes edificios cosas por el estilo, ^o^**), que le agrada. Pero eso no cambiaba sus pensamientos cada mañana al abrir los ojos su pequeña flor de cerezo, se situaba en su mente, y el día finalizaba y él cerraba los ojos ella era lo ultimo que imaginaba. Por alguna razón todas las noche, alrededor de las 4:30 de la madrugada sus ojos se abrían como si algo los obligará a hacerlo, se quedaba despierto por una media hora y a veces más, sus pensamientos en esos momento era solo para la mujer que estaba en Tokyo, es su flor. A la cual le había prometido algo imposible de cumplir sin ella formar una familia, métodos modos para no fallar a su promesa había tratado de tener otras novias pero sin éxito, cuando estaba con ellas, recordaba demasiado a Sakura, y ni hablar si la besase parecía que traicionaba a Sakura, así tres mujeres hermosas desaparecieron de su vida todas con la mismas palabras, "mi corazón esta en Tokyo, con mi ángel", a muchas esto le resultaba desagradable, pero muchas otras lo había comprendido, deseándole suerte para que la volviera a ver. Su personalidad lo hacía confundirse mucho, el había sido siempre muy seguro y de juicio sereno pero no tenerla cerca le hacía sentirse muy confundido la extrañaba muchísimo, todas esas madrugadas pensando en ella, lo llevaban hasta casi el punto de la locura, pero al recordar la cálida mirada de aquel ángel el simplemente, cerraba sus ojos y una tranquilidad colmada de angustias, y un desesperado amor lo guiaban al sueño. Más de una vez, quiso faltar a su palabra, desperado, sintiendo que sus palabras quemaban su garganta como la mas fuerte de las bebidas, tomaba en teléfono, pero al escuchar su voz dormida, él se quedaba mudo, muchas veces la había sentido llorar al reconocerlo, pero no poder decirle nada, miles de minutos pasaban, hasta que por dolor Sakura colgaba el teléfono con un ultimo suspiro, oírla en eso llantos, era muy triste para Shaoran, sabía que la hacía sufrir, pero sus deseos lo llevaban a repetirlo la noche siguiente, así los dos primeros meses de separación pasaron, con el correr del tiempo, no quiso hacerlo de nuevo, Sakura tenía el derecho de reiniciar su vida, y el no podía interferir, así las llamadas nocturnas se hicieron cada vez más escasas y de un momento a otro se dejaron de hacer. Otras veces durante un receso principalmente en otoño él, guiado por el sentimiento de tenerla cerca la llamaba y esperanzado de escuchar su voz, solo escuchaba la voz de Kerberos atendía el teléfono, y le decía que Sakura no podía atenderlo y decía que era un promesa poco antes de cortar. Todo esto ocurrió los primeros meses que el deseo de estar con ella, quemaba como las llamas del infierno, con ayuda de su hermana, quien le hizo superar un poco eso, las cosas no se hicieron más fáciles pero si llevaderas, pero el pasar de los años no cambiaron lo que Shaoran tenía es su corazón, lo aumentaron, esa gran desesperación dentro de si, quería verla con toda las fuerzas que en su corazón existían. Mucho tiempo atrás, había preparado algo, para alivianar su angustia, tomaba un flor de cerezo del tazón que tenía cerca de su cama y la miraba por vario minutos poniendo su deseo en ella, para luego enviarla en el amanecer, ese pensamiento cargado de los sentimientos más puros y antiguos, reconfortaría el alma, aunque no fuera ella quien lo encontrará. Pero por cosas del destino, y situaciones extrañas jamás podía enviarlas al amanecer, como si de magia se tratase estas desaparecían. Con la llegada de el alba. El resto de su vida en esos dos últimos años, se habían pasado la mayor parte en pensamientos angustiosos, de las ganas siegas de verla, de abrazar y tenerla cerca de él, esos pensamientos lo acompañaban todo el días hasta, que el cansancio de su mente le liberaba de impaciencias, para así quedar dormido de nuevo, hasta la próxima mañana que muy temprano él se levantaba. Su vida en estos últimos dos años, había estado llena de angustia camuflado por el orgullo que no permitía que se mostrara como un ser humano con sentimientos, había momentos que ese orgullo era tan fuerte que solo le permitía gritar con furia todo el dolor que como un asesino cortaba su corazón y su alma. En esas horas de insomnio nocturnas Shaoran, se sentaba a observar lo único que tenía de ella, la espada con las cintas de su cabello, ese día del combate, la habían recuperado, sus dos fieles guardianes, esa misma batalla en que el la había dado por muerta. En que sentimientos de soledad iguales a hora lo había llenado, pero nuevamente sin poder demostrarlos había tenido que ocultar tras la frívola mascara del autosuficiencia , la había limpiado con tanto esmero y había atado las dos cintas en la empuñadura de la misma, pensando que nunca la volvería ver, esa tarde en que el la había visto aparece como el más hermoso de los ángeles, regalado al menos merecido de los mortales, creyó que su dolor se iría, pero.... por miedo a perderla aquella noche la beso, sabía que su miedo se haría realidad, ella era un ángel y el un mortal, jamás podrían estar juntos, a pesar de que ella había renunciado al paraíso eterno, la crueldad del destino se la había arrebatado de los brazos, para sepárala de él, por lo único que no podía romper, una promesa. Así en la más triste de las despedidas, la había besado nuevamente tratando de recordar cada centímetro de sus hermoso labios, para tallar en su corazón, el sentimiento que lo martirizaría por el reto de su vida. Ella no lloraba, él solo la abrazaba, en el temible conocimiento que sería el último, parecía haber olvidado todo, él podía ver eso, pero su tristeza había sido mucha, cuando el maldito reloj había marcado la medianoche ella había desaparecido tras su dorada cabellera, que era el muro más grande entre ellos, su espalda ahora pesada por el sentimientos, ocultó la verdad más cierta, ninguno de los dos, se despidió, sin palabras, sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que si lo hacían serían débiles, y volverían con otro, trazando su final, así en las más absurdas de las noches los pensamientos lo ahogaban, la había dejado ir, condenándola a sufrir lo mismo que él, que era peor haberla buscado y romper su promesa, o dejarla ir...... Aquel objeto inanimado reflejaba su recuerdo, el recuerdo de su sagrado ángel, cuando durante la madrugada se despertaba la tomaba en su manos, y por ratos mientras sus pensamientos vagaban en sus recuerdos y en ese beso que le carcomía el alma, la mira, prestando especial atención a su hoja, esta estaba transparente y muy brillante, pero durante la madrugada su hoja estaba muy fría más que durante el día. Esa noche como muchas otras anteriores, la espada parecía tener marcas de lagrimas. _Sakura, no llores, Sakura quiero estar con tigo, quisiera tenerte en mis brazos y abrazarte, para poder expresarte lo que con palabras no. Ya quisiera estar con tigo. Shaoran tenía la espada en la mano, cuando todo el sueño volvía como si de una card se tratase la dejaba a un costado y recostaba su cabeza en su almohada, antes de que sus ojos se cerraban el pronunciaba _Sakura..... así caía de nuevo en un profundo sueño, no muy lejos de ahí una pájaro de blancas alas traía en su pico un pluma de inmaculado color, más blanca que las propias con un brillo especial el pájaro golpeaba la ventana, y un pequeño dragón conociendo esas señal dejaba su sueño, y se dirigía con sutil caminar, hasta en frente del ave, quien le entregaba una pluma. _muchas gracias _decía dándole un flor de cerezo seca, con sus hojas en su lugar. El ave solo tomaba la pequeña flor y luego de beber agua, que el mismo dragoncito le daba y comer un poco de comida, emprendía su largo vuelo hasta destino. Cuando el ave desaparecía en la inmensidad de la noche al dragoncito, subía a la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su ocupante, poniendo como cada noche de los últimos dos años, la pluma debajo de su almohada *esa mañana* la puerta de la habitación del joven de la familia, lee sonaba en un tono bajo mientras la voz de una de las hermanas de aquel apuesto joven, la abría lentamente. La mujer de vario años mayor que el entraba a la alcoba, lo miraba dormir por mucho rato mientras en voz baja pronunciaba. _podrá haber crecido pero cuando dormido sigue siendo el pequeño Shaoran. Esa mujer se sentaba en la cama, y tomaba los cabellos revuelto del joven y los corría con delicadeza, luego besa su frente diciéndole pausado y con voz hermosa. _Shaoran, hermanito despierta Shaoran abría los ojos pesadamente, y le sonrió a la mayor de sus hermanas. _buenos día hermana decía levantando el torso para darle un beso en la frente. _dormiste bien? _era la pregunta rutinaria del joven _si y ¿tu? _también _contestaba con pesar en su voz Shaoran por un segundo baja su mirada algo triste, sus acción fue tan sutil que para la mayoría de las personas no lo notarían. Pero su hermana que lo conocía desde muy pequeño, lo notó con rapidez asombrosa, tomo las fuertes, pero delgadas manos de su hermano entre las suyas y dijo. _sigues pensando en ella, la angustia esta en tus ojos. _hermana, yo no....no _a mi nunca me podrás engañar mi pequeño Shaoran, desde que volviste aquella vez de Japón a tus diez años, jamás te vi tan feliz como cuando esa hermosa joven estuvo aquí con nosotros. No eras del todo feliz por lo que ella pasaba, pero yo que te conozco veía una chispa en tu ojo lo cuales ahora están apagados. _Su hermana tenía los ojos vidriosos a punto de estallar en lagrimas _hermana, la extraño demasiado me estoy volviendo loco por ella. _dijo Shaoran volviendo a bajar la vista lastimosamente. _Shaoran, ese recuerdo te esta dañándolo trata de olvidarla por hoy, por favor _dijo su hermana empezando a perder unas lágrimas _Shaoran te esta lastimando, esta sufriendo ¿por qué no tratas de olvidar? _no puedo _su hermana lloraba con cada palabra, del que ella consideraba su pequeño hermano _inténtalo _dijo reanudando su esfuerzo con la voz entre cortada _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!!! _le grito Shaoran soltándose de su manos, su hermana lo vio compresivamente y tomo sus temblorosas manos entre las de ella. _tranquilo, no quise hacerlo _no hermana, perdóneme no fue mi intención _no tiene que disculparte, sé que te sucede y lo que sientes, mi Shaoran _dijo mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro Shaoran con su mano seco delicadamente las lagrimas de su hermana _mi querida hermana no quiero que tu sufras, por mi, por favor _dijo Shaoran en una voz tremendamente angustiada. Su hermana freno su manos y la puso sobre su mejilla, y ella hizo lo mimo sobre la de él mientras la acariciaba con delicadeza. _tu dolor siempre será el mío, mi hermanito, la igual que tu felicidad _pero... _no digas nada dijo su hermana soltando su mano y abrazándolo con mucho cariño, Shaoran no lloraba pero su angustia era tangible como las lagrimas para su hermana quien lo abrazaba y lo calmaba mucho, parte de ese dolor tan grande que tenía se disipaba, en ese momento. El abrazo pareció durar una eternidad, hasta que los pensamiento inquietos de Shaoran parecieron calmarse. _gracias hermana _no hay porque darlas, mi hermanito _dijo acariciándole la cabeza _baja a desayunar enseguida sino llegaras tarde a la universidad. _decía mientras se levantaba mirándolo y se secaba algunas lágrimas que en sus ojos estaban. _si _dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, su hermana lo merecía ella en particular era muy muy especial para Shaoran, la única que no se asustaba de su gritos o de sus reacciones, ella lo tranquilizaba cada mañana desde hacía dos años, se sentía de nuevo un niño entre sus brazos. _así me gusta _dijo su hermana volviendo por sus pasos para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la habitación **en el comedor** _¿ y Fanren? _pregunto Meiling mientras hacía un pausa en su desayuno. _todo igual, parece queda día estar peor _cuando tenga a Kinomoto en mis manos la mataré por hacer sufrir a mi primo. _no creo que eso sea bueno, esa jovencita debe estar sufriendo más que Shaoran, cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto pude sentir con el dolor que ella se despedía, y como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando él la abrazo, se fue corriendo por miedo a no poder irse. _¿cómo lo sabes? _esos sentimientos son fáciles de saber y ver cuando se presta atención. _tener razón _dijo Meiling sabiendo que era verdad. Fanren tomo asiento y miro a Meiling y dijo. _¿sabes que me preocupa? _no. _que esa jovencita, esta sola, anoche por la madrugada, consulte el oráculo, el me mostró que ella oculta lo que siente por dice ser culpable de dolor que pasaron sus guardianes y sus cards. _¿y? _me preocupa mucho, nosotros consolamos de a muchas a Shaoran, por eso no ha enfermado o no ha hecho locuras, pero si él estuviera solo como ella lo esta podría lastimarse, las penas no son buenas, y si se las esconde son peor. Me preocupa mucho, ha estado con tristeza en el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, eso no es bueno. Tu ¿qué opinas Meiling? _sabes viéndolo así me da pena, pobre Kinomoto _si pobre debe estar pesando un mal momento _dijeron tres voces al entrar al comedor. _¿desde cuando están ahí? _no mucho rato. _dijo una. _si no mucho _dijo otra _lo suficiente para escuchar lo de Shaoran y la jovencita. _dijo la tercera tomando asiento como la dos anteriores. _desde el principio _dijo Meiling con cara de "eso es mentira" _probablemente_ dijo la primera. _Fanren nuestra madre dice, que luego del desayuno vallas a su despacho. _te dijo ¿qué quería? _dijo Fanren mirando a una de sus hermanas. _no _dijo la otra tomando su desayuno. Esta miro alrededor y dijo _¿aún Shaoran no baja? _no _dijo Meiling_ , pero si no se apresura lo dejaré, sino llegaré tarde a la universidad _¿y te importa mucho? _dijo una de las últimas tres , en un tono desacreditador. _si me importa _dijo Meiling algo enojada. ***momentos antes en la habitación de Shaoran *** Shaoran se paro de la cama y luego de ponerse el uniforme, de la universidad, camino hasta la ventana y la abrió. En eso ve el día y le parece ver a Sakura sentada con las alas abiertas en el banco del jardín de su casa. Sheng fun que llega junto con Shing beam los saluda. _bueno días amos _...... _nada _buenos días Shaoran _dice Sheng fun con su acostumbrado buen humor _........ _nada Sheng fun que caminaba confiado, para sentarse en la cama como todas las mañana, se detiene inmediatamente, al no escuchar un respuesta, su amo no tenía muy bueno humor, era serio, pero jamás descortés. Sheng fun miro a Shing beam que tenía la misma cada de extrañeza, Sheng fun tomo la iniciativa volando llego hasta cerca de su rostro, y miro a su joven amo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos como la mayoría de las veces, entonces el pequeño dragoncito se dio vuelta y hizo señales a su compañero luego se sentó en el hombro de su amo y resonó hasta que pudo ver los pensamientos de su amo. Luego dijo. _ imagínesela en sus brazos luego de una noche de fiesta _dijo el dragoncito. en tono pícaro Shaoran se imagino Sakura durmiendo en sus brazos. Sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rosa. _tiene buena imaginación amo, parece que ya se a despertado con ella así Shaoran se pone colorado y Sheng fun agrega. _oscuros pensamientos verdad Shaoran? Shaoran reacciona y toma al dragoncito por las alas y lo pone frente a sus ojos. _amito despertó, un buen día ¿verdad? _dijo sonriendo tontamente el dragoncito _mis pensamientos son privados Sheng fun, una más y te quedas sin alas. _dijo Shaoran con el rostro serio, pero luego vio la cara del guardián, jamás podía enojarse con el sonriéndole dijo _buenos días para ti Sheng fun. Y para ti también Shing beam _dijo viendo al 2do guardián y soltando al dragoncito quien suspiro con alivió. por un momento pensó que perdería las alas. Shaoran ingreso al baño minutos después. Sheng fun tendía la cama como todas las mañana mientras, Shing beam ordenaba los libros en los estantes, eran de gran ayuda ya que Shaoran, no contaba con tiempo suficiente como para ordenarlo por el mismo. Sobre todo desde que había empezado a entrenar para el concilio, ya que este se restituiría en el mes de septiembre o posiblemente octubre del año entrante. Eran fines de diciembre, pero él había empezado a entrenar a finales de sus vacaciones en la universidad, las cuales había aprovechado para realizar un entrenamiento, en un templo alejado de corea. ****mientras en el baño**** como si los pensamientos viajaran en el aire, Shaoran pensó que entre agosto y octubre del años próximo el concilio se rehabilitaría, luego de casi tres años de no funcionar, pero lo que le preocupaba ponderadamente era el hecho que cuando esto pasara, insistirían nuevamente en el que el se casara. Con sus familia las cosas había sido sencillas, luego de que su abuela hablara, con el consejo familiar y su madre, y luego el insistiera con la idea, había logrado que retrasarán el mismo tiempo que el concilio su matrimonio. Shaoran estaba terminado de lavar su rostro cuando la idea de casarse con Sakura se le cruzo por la cabeza. _no estaría nada mal pero tan pronto como ese pensamiento surco su cabeza, así desapareció, al deprimido termino de lavarse la cara y peinarse, lo cual era al complicado su pelo era rebelde y no dejaba que lo acomodara, a pesar de usar un poco más corto las cosas no cambiaba, cansado de luchar con su cabello, lo mojo un poco y lo sacudió con las manos, y salió. Aún pensando en casarse con Sakura, y meditando de que ella era perfecta. _"si es perfecta, tiene conocimiento mágico, esta acostumbrada a llevar adelante un concilio, es buena con las artes marciales, es buena en la lucha, es excelente en la magia es extremadamente bonita, la amo mucho, se lleva bien con la familia" Shaoran fantaseaba tratando de olvidar el hecho de que ella estaba, lejos y que era imposible que se encontraran. Así llego a su habitación, donde todo estaba arreglado. _muchas gracias. _no hay porque Shaoran pero... _antes de poder sobornarlo Shing beam _no hay porque amo. Sheng fun hizo cara, de un muerto y saco un cartelito vaya a saber de donde que decía. "soy Shing beam, y estoy muerto" Shaoran al ver eso se rió, y dijo. _¿qué haré contigo?. _mandarme con su ángel, sería una buena posibilidad _dijo sonriendo, pero s u rostro cambió al ver que su amos, dejaba de hablar y tomaba su maletín de la escuela, con un mirada sería, Sheng fun recibió una mirada de Shing beam, que si realmente mataran las miradas hubiera muerto de seguro, Sheng fun le contesto con cara de "bueno, metí la pata", y salió volando hasta al lado de su amo. _lo siento mucho mi amo, no quise recordárselo. Shaoran vio muy afligido a Sheng fun, y pensó, antes de responder "ni mi hermana, ni mis guardianes tiene que sufrir lo que yo, de ahora en adelante, me comportaré como siempre" al decir esto respondió. _mira no es una mala idea, a Sakura le caes bien, además se pondría contenta de verte, pero sabes que no puedo. _si lo siento _dijo Sheng fun aún un poco deprimido. _vamos no es para tanto _¿no? _no, además tenía pensado, proponerle matrimonio cuando la vuelva a ver. _pero amo _dijo Shing beam Sheng fun casi mato con la mirada a Shing beam, su amo estaba hablando del futuro cosa que no hacía desde que Sakura se había ido. _lo sé Shing beam es posible que no la vuelva a ver, pero si no es así, le propondré matrimonio. _me parece un estupenda idea, imagínesela en la noche de boda _dijo Sheng fun con su típico acento pícaro. Shaoran se quedo rojo, el dragoncito volaba satisfecho le encantaba poner nervioso a su amo, Shaoran viendo esto dijo. _no esta nada mal. Sheng fun quien volaba tranquilo se cayó al suelo ante tal comentario, su amo hablando de alguno de sus pensamientos con tanta soltura. Sheng fun se levanto del suelo porque cayó como piedra en el piso, Shaoran se iba acercando a la puerta cuando volvió a decir después de escuchar a Sheng fun. _Shaoran, me quieres matar de un infarto. _no lo se pero sigo pensando que no está nada mal Sheng fun casi se cae se nuevo y se agarra el pecho. _me va a matar. _¿en serio? Sheng fun puso cara normal y dijo _no _y elevo vuelo lo más tranquilo, Shaoran casi se cae, el dragoncito era muy gracioso. _Shaoran esto estaba debajo de tu almohada esta mañana. _una pluma otra vez _si una pluma, o ves un elefante _Sheng fun _lo siento. Shaoran tomo la pluma y viendo el reloj dijo _se me hace tarde, me voy salió volando de su habitación, por así decirlo, su velocidad era impresionante antes de que la puerta se cerrara había llegado al comedor, algo agitado. _¿dónde es el incendio primito? _dijo Meiling mientras se reía _yo que sé, pero si no llegamos a la universidad en 10 minutos pasaremos vergüenza. Meiling miro su reloj y dijo _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Por todos los dioses es taradísimo. _ves....... Shaoran no pudo terminar, Meiling lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro a la puerta tan rápido que no pudo despedirse de su hermanas, antes de que las puertas de la caza se cerraran se escucho el grito de Shaoran _ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS. Su hermanas se rieron y dijeron por lo bajo _adiós Shaoran. *****minutos más tarde en el despacho de la madre de Shaoran ***** se siente que la puerta es tocada, desde adentro un voz dice. _¿si?, adelante Fanren entra en la habitación y dice. _madre me dijo una de mis hermanas que me ha mandado a llamar. _si eso es correcto Fanren _podría saber ¿con que objetivo? _si, es que visto a tu hermano, más afligido que de costumbre. Sabes, ¿que es lo que sucede? _si madre se lo que sucede. _toma asiento y cuéntame. _bien _Fanren tomo asiento y dijo. _como usted sabrá estamos llegando a las fiestas y el año nuevo. _si, continua. _bien, usted también sabe que esa muchacha paso las fiestas y el año nuevo con Shaoran, y bueno él en estos momento es cuando más lejos las siente, esta mañana lo note sumamente afligido, parece que su dolor se esta haciendo muy pesado. _pero ¿por qué no va? _pues bueno, la promesa que hicieron, esa niña tuvo vida de nuevo gracias a que prometió, que se apartaría de la vida de Shaoran. _¿por cuánto tiempo? _creo que prometió que fueran dos años, pero mi pobre hermanito no lo sabe. _¿con que razón lo hizo, por qué no se lo dijo? _creo que temía que Shaoran sabiendo eso no se comprometiera con nadie y esperara los dos años para volver a verla. _es muy sensato de su parte, pero sabes como se encuentra ella. _si, anoche presentí que ella se había despertado para corroborar mi hipótesis, use el transportador que usted me regaló, cuando llegué la vi llorando desconsoladamente, lo que más me llamo la atención es que esta completamente sola. _¿sola? _si _¿y su guardianes? _con ella. _¿entonces? _ver usted madre la jovencita esconde sus sentimiento por no querer lastimar a sus guardianes, piensa que todo lo sucedido en la batalla anterior es su culpa. _pero que podemos hacer. _en realidad no demasiado Shaoran tendrá que enterarse solo, pero que en esto dos criaturas están asiendo lo que ninguno podría. _hija mía explícate. _una no es seguro pero el pequeño guardián de Shaoran esta trabajando para traerle las plumas de las alas de la jovencita. _las plumas de un ángel. _si, usted sabe que hacen las plumas de los ángeles ¿verdad? _si, si una persona tiene las plumas de un ángel cuando se juntan 642 plumas se le concede un deseo o se le da algo de información que desconozca, pero que su corazón quiera saber, acerca de ese ángel. ¿es eso? _si _dijo con una sonrisa Fanren _han llegado una cada noche desde hace do años, hoy por la mañana nuestro pequeño guardián le entregará la pluma número 641. _entonces..... _mañana por la mañana en vísperas de la navidad sabrá toda la verdad. y lo de los dos años. _entonces será un gran día para mi hijo. Y para Sakura. _es eso, por eso no estoy tan preocupada por lo de esta mañana pronto sabrá el porque de muchas cosas. _me alegra tanto escuchar eso. a mi también madre, a mi también, justo en navidad cuando los deseo se cumplen, el recordará o digamos que se esterara que en el 1° de enero, podrá salir en su búsqueda. Tanto madre como hija se vieron con los ojos sonriente y esperaron ansiosas el final del día. ******finalizando la tarde en la universidad***** _creo que ha sido le día más largo de mi vida, me muero de aburrimiento. _decía uno de los amigos de Shaoran. _........... _Lee ¿te siente bien? _le pregunto su amigo al no escuchar respuesta de su parte. _he _dijo mirándolo y luego un poco sobresaltado contesto_ si, si claro que me encuentro bien. _estas muy distraído. _puede ser. Antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar Shaoran salió corriendo como si de algo se olvidase y grito mientras se alejaba. _Yamato, vete sin mi, olvide algo _dijo Shaoran Yamato lo vio y agregó. _una chica _es probable. _Contesto el otro. Quien seguía corriendo. ******* en el aula de la universidad****** Shaoran subía los escalones del aula hasta uno de los últimos pupitres, cuando llegó, tomo la campera con dos libros que tenía encima. _que distraído que estoy hoy, me parece que Yamato tiene razón. Shaoran se disponía a bajar, pero vio la pluma que tenía entre los libros y mirándola, se dijo. _¿por qué tienes las presencia de Sakura? Shaoran pensó _ probablemente es de ella. _no es imposible todo un mar de distancia son demasiado kilómetros es imposible. _y si lo fuera, si fuera de ella como todas las otras. _es imposible en esa discusión Shaoran se quedo sentado en las escaleras de aula hasta que el atardecer arribaba, hacía mucho frío esa tarde. Shaoran caminaba, por el parque luego de salir de la universidad, sus pies si rumbo lo habían llevado allí, pronto recordó que hacía ya casi tres años había visto nuevamente a Sakura en ese parque. Camino hasta el estanque, rodeado de nieve, el cielo estaba estrellada y la luna se reflejaba en el hielo, Shaoran paso su mano por el hielo preguntándose que debía hacer con respecto a Sakura, que era lo correcto. Pronto el agua se hizo liquida y en ella se reflejo la imagen de una mujer parecía una ada, y le pregunto parándose frente a el provocando la sorpresa de Shaoran quien automática mente se paro del lugar. _lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte. _¿quién es usted? _lo lamento no me he presentado mi nombre es Irian hada de las tierras de Avalón, Aíne mi superior me ha enviado a responder tu pregunta. _¿en verdad? _pregunto Shaoran sorprendido. _claro que si _dijo sonriéndole dulcemente _tu eres muy especial para todas nosotras, has amado a Sakura desde tu niñez y jamás la traicionaste. Shaoran bajo la vista y dijo_ eso quisiera. _Shaoran mírame por favor _dijo el ada con un voz suave Shaoran levanto la vista. _puedes haber tenido otras mujeres, es normal, pero a lo que me refiero es que de ningún modo la abandonaste de aquí. _dijo la mujer poniendo su mano sobre el corazón de Shaoran _es sentimiento fue oculto pero jamás se apagó, nunca la olvidaste, la amaste desde siempre. _pero ahora, ¿qué debo hacer? _tu destino te tiene algo preparado, debes confiar en ella como hasta ahora, la sigues amando, que ese sentimiento aplaque tu espera y silencie tu dolor. _esta bien el ada de dorados cabellos, se le acercó y le beso la frente, cuando Shaoran abrió sus ojos se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, antes de preguntarse algo escucho en su cabeza. _es muy tarde debes dormir, y descansar, mañana será un gran día. Era avanzadísima la noche, cuando Shaoran entró a su casa, acostumbrados todos a sus desapariciones, nadie estaba en la entrada, así que subió y sin decir demasiado dejo la pluma sobre el tazón de flores de cerezo y cayó en un sueño profundo. ********en Japón durante el atardecer******** Sakura salía del laboratorio, era realmente cansador tener que ir todos los días, para que la pincharán y torturara, para sabes si su salud estaba bien, ella se sentía bien pera a nadie le basta eso. Iba murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras se refregaba el brazos, no le dolía pero las marcas de los pinchazos no se iba, con un paquete de delicioso pastelillos, se sentó en la banca de un parque en la zona de la batalla precisamente, el centro del lugar, Sakura miraba, la hermosa estatua que remplazaba la otra, era un ada muy hermosa de largo cabello, Sakura sentada con las piernas cruzadas como indiecito, miraba la estatua comió el último pedazo de pastel y bebió el último sorbo de su refresco. Junto todo en la bolsa y lo tiro en uno de los tachos, y volvió a sentarse, esos exámenes la ponía de muy mal humor, además de que los líquidos que utilizaban le sentaba muy mal, le causaba dolor de cabeza, muchísimas nauseas, además ni hablar del mal humor, Yue era quien la acompañaba, siempre que salían desde hacía dos meses atrás cuando todo esto había empezado, Sakura salía sola a caminar, Yue conociéndola solo se despedía y la dejaba irse. Sakura tenía puesta una polera mangas larga , y un chaleco negro de polar, después tenía unos jeans, y sus zapatos negros, tenía la campera en la mano, Sakura levantó su marga derecha y dijo, mirando el horrible hematoma que tenía en la zona de las venas. _maldición, cualquiera que me vea pensare, que ando en cosas raras, pero por más cuidado que los médicos tengan estarme perforando las venas todos los días no es nada bueno, lo bueno es que mañana es vísperas de navidad y hasta después de año nuevo no me realizaran más estudios. _Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola, se dibujo un gran gota de sudor en su cabeza y dijo _parezco loca. Se paro y se puso su chaqueta y camino hasta la estatua esta decía. "Iria, hada de Avalón, protectora de los enamorados, puede decir las respuestas del ser querido adivina" _si realmente me encantaría saber que demonios debo hacer, lo amo y lo quiero cerca mío, mis deseos se lo lleva el viento y el sol de la mañana, lo quiero cerca mío. _Sakura perdió un lagrima de sus ojos, y una luz ilumino el lugar. _ mi nombre es Irian hada de las tierras de Avalón, Aíne mi superior me ha enviado a responder tu pregunta. _y ¿podrás? _dijo Sakura con ese tono triste que solo ella conocía. _claro que si, debes esperar, el no te quería ver mal, solo sonríe. _ que más da, es lo que me queda _así es _dijo el ada y le beso su frente, Sakura cerro su ojos la abrirlo estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, acostumbrados a que ella no llegara temprano todo estaban durmiendo, ella paso a su pieza y se desplomo en la cama cayendo en un sueño muy, muy profundo. Yue y Kero, la fueron a ver estaba dormida, Kero y Yue la cubrieron con las mantas y le desearon buenas noche. En la madrugada un pájaro de blancas alas, antro por la ventana del baño que estaba floja, y dejo la flor, por primera vez sobre la almohada. Luego salió cerrando la ventan y se fue al jardín a descansar ya que en minutos debería hacer un viaje con un pluma que estaba en la mesita de noche de la joven. Para su suerte la ultima vez, luego volvería con un repuesta para instalarse definitivamente en el jardín del edificio. ********china en la madrugada******** Sheng fun punía, lo que el mensajero halado le traía justo en la almohada de su amo, para luego felicitar a su mensajero, darle comida y agua. Esa noche, un pluma y un flor de cerezo fueron depositados sobre aquellas almohadas.  
  
Continuara  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola yo otra vez, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, un poco pesado al principio pero explica, como se sentía Shaoran, espero les haya agradado. Unos detalles Aíne, es la dirigente de las hadas, protectora de muerto y no nacidos. Según las creencias inglesas. (tiene otra función inventada por mi, pronto se sabrá que tiene un hermana que es esta, la de la descripción y ella es solo su gemela ^=o=^!!!!) Avalón: es una cuidad, más bien conocida como una mística isla, se dice que es donde se forjo la espada de Excalibur. Nuestro próximo capitulo: ***III-No hay mal que por bien no venga*** Sakura El regreso del amor by angel_yanu  
  
Besos, y cariños angel_yanu Sugerencias, preguntas criticas, cualquier comentario, o si quieren información sobre mi escriban a Yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar 


	3. 3 el rencuentro

***III-No hay mal que por bien no venga*** Sakura El regreso del amor by angel_yanu  
  
Era la mañana algo temprano por cierto, al ser vísperas de la navidad las calle de Ginza, estaban cubiertas de personas, en una zona apartada de aquel tumultuoso lugar, una mujer de unos21 años descansaba, sobre sabanas bordo que resaltaban el dorado de su cabellos, y la fragilidad de su cuerpo aún con la ropa del día anterior. Esa madrugada a diferencia de todas la anteriores, todo había estado callado, la lágrimas de la joven habían callado por esa noche. Esa mañana ella dormía placenteramente sobre su cama entre almohadas, y almohadones, con un exquisito perfume otorgado por una flor de cerezo que descansaba sobre algunos de ellos. Un guardián amarillo de pequeño tamaño reposaba acurrucado junto a su ama, entre las camperas perfumadas de la misma, Yue su ángel guardián reposaba en el sillón de a lado de la puerta que ocupada desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Pronto esa mañana, la alarma del despertador sonó, estruendosamente, Sakura que es un cama se encontraba movió la mano y lo apagó cayendo pesada sobre las almohadas intentando dormir un poco más. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados cuando, los abrió estrepitosamente. _Kero, Kero _lo llamaba su ama sacudiendo al pequeño animalito halado que tenía al lado. _¿qué.....qué pasa Sakura? _dijo dormido aún. _me quede DORMIDAAAAAAAAAAA. _dijo saltando de la cama a toda velocidad, tomado su uniforme de gimnasia. _que bien, _dijo el animalito volviendo a acomodarse entre las camperas. Eso duro poco, porque pronto se dio vuelta. Y la miro que salía con la ropa de gimnasia puesta, estas eran. Unas pantaletas negras una remera, grande con un top negro debajo, sobre eso un pulóver no muy grueso, de color blanco con el escudo de la universidad, sobre las pantaletas se puso una pollera, sport con su tenis blancos. Tomo un bolso como pudo y salió por la ventana. _¿Sakura que vas hacer? _si voy corriendo no llegaré usare a "jump" y "dash", adiós. _Sakura espera tu abrig.... _Kero se resigno a seguir la muchacha se había marchado por la ventana. _tu abrigo. _dijo con la cabeza gacha y un gota tremenda en la cabeza. _Kerberos ¿tu dormiste en ese lugar? _si ¿por qué me lo preguntas? _Sakura no se movió ¿o me equivoco? _no para nada como la acostamos anoche así se quedo. _eso quiere decir que no se levanto. _¿levanto? _si _dice Yue salió de la habitación. _¿cómo que se levanta? _no soy quien para decírtelo Kerberos _dijo Yue saliendo de la habitación. _maldición nunca me dice nada en eso las dos cards de Sakura, aparecen.... _¿habrá llegado a tiempo? _dijo Kero pensado a lo que se contesto. _bueno, yo voy a desayunar con el antipático de Yue, _por un segundo Kero sintió que Sakura lo regañaba _esta bien, me voy a desayunar con Yue ¿conforme? _dijo a la nada, pronto el guardián se reía solo y dijo. _he pasado demasiado tiempo con Sakurita. *mientras en el gimnasio de la universidad estaban tomando lista*  
  
_¿Kinomoto? _....... la profesora levanta la vista buscándola. _¿Kinomoto? La profesora iba a poner el ausente cuando Sakura abrió las puertas del gimnasio. _presente.... dijo recuperando la respiración, ya que había corrido cinco cuadras, porque había dejado de usar las cards cuando se aproximo a perdió del campus. _señorita Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra usted bien? _si, lo lamento es que me quede dormida _pero parece que llegó a tiempo _dice la profesora con una sonrisa poniéndole el presente. Siguió tomando asistencia, y unos minutos después empezaron a correr, primero el precalentamiento, y luego, empezaron con los 100mts libres, Sakura por su puesto llegó primera, correr y los deportes seguían siendo su fuerte. Así siguieron durante unas 3 horas, para las 10:00 de la mañana la clase de atletismo había terminado, todas salían Sakura tomaba su bolso y sacaba una toalla, para secarse el sudor, entro a los baños y se ato de nuevo el pelo, lo tenía bañado en sudor. Cuando se estaba por ir dos de sus compañeras de universidad le dijeron. _¿Sakura te quedas a qué? _primero, la clase de básquet, luego la de artes marciales. y por ultimo gimnasia artística. _pero ¿terminas a las? _a las 3:30 de la tarde. _sus amigas la miraron extrañada, y preocupada _¡no será mucho? _es que hoy me siento con más energía que otros días. _¿segura? _claro. _decía casi saliendo del baño. _Sakura _¿si?, dime. _espera, ¿desayunaste? _no, pero no tengo hambre. _debes comer algo Sakura. _tranquilas siempre como después del entrenamiento. _esta bien, quieres que te traigamos algo, al ensayo porque no creo que puedas cocinar e ir al ensayo de la obra para el encuentro teatral de las universidades. _me había olvidado _dijo Sakura con resignación en el rostro _¿a que hora era? _a las 4:00 , por eso quieres que te traigamos algo. _no, no se preocupen yo me las arreglo _bien, te cuidado. _si, me voy, o no llego _si _adiós _adiós Sakura levanto la mano y salió corriendo su clase de básquet, empezó fue muy pesada, la de antes marciales, fue sencilla para ella, pero la patada en el costado derecho no le ayudaba, se tenía el lado derecho mientras protestaba, las múltiples heridas anteriores en ese lado la habían dejado muy sensible. Si darle mucha importancia, se fue a su clase de gimnasia artística, la clase se extendió hasta las 3:40, Sakura salió de su clase se ducho y cuando salió solo faltaban unos cuatro minutos para empezar el ensayo de la obra para su suerte llegó de nuevo justo a tiempo. De nuevo _Sakura pensamos que no llegarías. _no para nada, llegué justo a tiempo. En eso el profesor pidió orden en el auditorio y leyó los papeles. _muy buenas tardes a todos, ustedes son el nuevo grupo de teatro de esta universidad, realizaremos los ensayos todos los fines de semana hasta febrero que es cuando será la obra, en esta obra participaran ustedes en los siguientes papeles según sus audiciones del semestre pasado. Estos están especificados en la pared de auditorio, en la zona de la puerta, hoy haremos unas cuantas pruebas. Unos de los alumnos levanta la mano. _si dígame su pregunta. _profesor ¿de que trata la obra? _esta obra se trata que nuestra protagonista, sufre una enferma muy grave, y por ello quiere morir, cada noche visita bares y por las tardes al atardecer se la ve fumando en el muelle, ella esta por morir esta muy mal, pierde muchísima peso, provocándole que su enfermedad empeore, esa enfermedad se vuelve incurable, y el tratamiento es inaccesible, en el ultimo tiempo ella consume muchas drogas, muy fuertes, la única forma de soportar los inmensos dolores de cabeza y diferentes falencias de sus cuerpo, un día ella conoce a un joven no más grande que ella, el cual toca en una banda, conoce a esta chica a la salida de un boliche, donde ella se descompensa, el la encuentra en la calle. Bastante mal, la lleva a uno de los hospitales, donde la atienden y ahí, se entera que ella padece una enfermedad muy rara y que hay un tratamiento pero es por demás caro. Él que viene de un familia adinerada, y gracias a la herencia de su padre, él la lleva con los mejores especialistas, en el tiempo que pasan juntos, él que era algo callado y reservado se convierte en una persona más abierta, esta muchacha se enamora del chico al igual que él de ella, pero jamás se lo dicen; cuando llegan a su destino, ella se somete al tratamiento, y se recupera. Él vuelve al grupo y la integra a la banda, ella es una excelente violinista, sus vidas cada vez mejoran más, su fama como grupo crece mucho, en la cima de su carrera en el concierto más importante en un estadio repleto de admiradores, logra tocar todo el recital, en la última canción ella, le da una dedicatoria y toca un canción que compuso para él, en un solo de violín, que expresando todo lo que siente, ella esta en el solo de violín del final, los aplauso se hacen escuchar, cuando en la ultima nota, las cuerdas de su violín se rompen y ella cae si sentido, él la toma en su brazos, ella le dice que la canción es cierta, y muere, en el ultimo aplauso de la gente. Luego de ese relato, todo el auditorio queda callado, y luego alguien habla. Sakura levanta su mano y dice. _la autora es.... _ella me dijo que no se los dijera que ella se presentaría, en unos meses más para ver como va la obra. Otro alumno se paro y dijo. _pero quien hará los escenarios. _en eso participaran. Los alumnos que no pertenezcan al grupo de principales y suplentes de los mismo, que estudien en diseño grafico, el vestuario se encargara la universidad de diseño textil, la iluminación y escenario a la universidad técnica y el sonido y la grabación la universidad de periodismo. Sakura no escucho, nada más después de vestuario, ya que se quedo pensando en Tomoyo, quien había diseñado los trajes de cuando era pequeña , y le pareció tal vez una buena idea llamarla, para que se presentara como vestuarista, que se necesitaba. Luego cayó a la realidad, cuando cuatro de sus compañera llegaron saltando y la tomaron de las manos y la arrastraron literalmente a la cartelera de papeles, diciendo. _Sakura mira que papel te toco. _que envidia _es el mejor _pero es difícil Sakura no entendían que demonios estaban hablando las demás hasta que vio el cartel, decía Papeles de la obra "romanza de un violín" director: Escritor: Papeles Principales y suplentes: Kinomoto Sakura : Tsu Nigaru Hirarete Hoshi : Naniga Jibun suplente Tsu Nigaru: Mirai Yozuru suplente Naniga Jibun: vacante shdkjadyuekjyiuy:hiuydaydiadhaiuy jdhaueyjhfeuycbdjoej:osideidjjadu secundarios y suplentes Tokimeki ni Hitori: guitarrista de la banda.(compañera de Sakura n.a): Wakaru Iranna: baterista del grupo Makedo Kagairu : enfermera del hospital Naniga Mekiaru: doctora ..... ..... ..... ...... ..... Así la lista se extendía por mucho, luego salían los iluminadores, escenográfos, maquinistas y vesturistas. Sakura no salía de su asombro al ver su nombre encabezando la lista. _vez lo que te decíamos _replica Hitori _claro ahora entiendo pero debe de ser un error. _¿cómo que un error? _dijo Kagairu enojada _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿cómo que un error?!!!!! _dijo igual que la anterior Mekiaru _es que... es que Mirai Yozuru, es mejor que yo, ella debería ser la protagonista. _no, no señorita usted esta perfecta para este papel. _¿realmente lo cree profesor? _claro que si señorita Kinomoto. Sakura salió tan sorprendida luego de retirar su libreto, que fue varias de las calles sin hablar. _Sakura. Sakura sale un poco de su ensueño _¿qué te sucede? _es que me parece sumamente extraño el que me den el papel a mi. _te lo mereces te esforzaste mucho en la audición. _¿cómo lo sabes? _es que no colamos en ella _respondió otra de sus amigas. _perdónanos pero queríamos ver como actuabas. Es que la directora de la obra, nos dijo que actuabas muy bien, y que le recordabas a una amiga de la primaria. _¿la directora?. _si la directora de la obra, se escondió con nosotras para ver tu audición, ya que no quería poner nervioso a nadie. _ya veo en eso suena su teléfono celular. Sakura lo sacó de su campera y dijo _me disculpan _si claro _ respondieron las cuatro que la acompañaban Sakura toma el celular y se escucha una voz calmada del otro lado del altavoz. _Sakura, ¿por qué no vienes al apartamento antes de ir a trabajar? _Yue, ¿qué sucede? _nada en especial, solo quiero que pases. _¿pero paso algo? _no solo ven. Por detrás se escuchaba un voz chillona, era la de Kero que decía. _yu.k.....esta.....aqu. Sakura lo escucha y le pregunta. _¿qué esta tratando decir Kero? _nada, solo ven al apartamento. _esta bien. Pero pasaré después del trabajo porque ya se me hizo tarde. _bien _esta bien _dijo algo resignado _adiós, t.q (na. Diminutivo de te quiero, se los dice en sentido fraternal) _adiós Sakura no vemos. Sakura cuelga el teléfono y mira su amigas que miran interesadas. _¿algún novio? _dijeron con miradas extrañas la cuatro _no, como crees era Yue. _así que se llama Yue. _chicas ya aclaramos ese tema. _pero no a todo el mundo le dices te quiero. _chicas, es como mi hermano _pero no lo es Sakura las mira con resignación _no tienen cura, no entienden la relación de hombre mujer, sin romance de por medio. _es que no existe _si existe. _en tu mundo _bueno chicas, no tengo más tiempo para esta interesante charla, debo ir a trabajar. _pero si es víspera de navidad. _la gente enferma no descansa los días de navidad. Además es una responsabilidad, debo cumplirla, no seré enfermera pero si soy voluntaria mejor que cumpla. Además me agrada. _debes ser la única que le gusta atender enfermos. _si, puede ser _dijo Sakura in darle importancia al comentario _pero me voy Sakura salió caminando a paso apresurado. Paso por los vestuarios del gimnasio, y se puso su ropa de trabajo, era una falda blanca, hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta blanca, las medías blancas y sus tenis blancos. Sakura había atado su pelo en un trenza la cual doblaba sobre su nuca y la agarraba con algunos clips. Tomaba en tren, y luego..... **10´ minutos después en el hospital central de Tokyo**  
  
_muy buenos días Sakura _hola Meiko ¿como están las cosas? _bien, más tranquilas de lo que crees. _que bien _Sakura miraba los expedientes de los pacientes, era muchos los que ella atendía, luego de haber trabajado dos años en ese hospital, ella era ahora una enfermera no titulada pero con mucha más habilidad que algunas cos titulo, y su carácter tranquilo, y cariñoso la hacía muy querida por todos. _¿faltan muchos de los médicos hoy? _si bastantes, pero llego unos nuevo, no sé cual es su nombre pero viene de Canadá. _¿Canadá? _decía Sakura con varias planillas en las manos _¿es extranjero? _no dicen, que es de Japón pero que estudio en Canadá. Sakura la miro extrañada y dijo _que extraño, pero bueno mejor me apresuro, o no llegaré a terminar esto para las 11 de la noche. _¿quieres salir antes?, una jovencita como tu debe tener muchos planes para la víspera de navidad. _no en realidad no _dijo Sakura contestando con una sonrisa. _además tu hija y tu esposo te estarán esperando, será mejor que salgas tu antes, yo no tengo apuro por salir. _¿segura? _claro _le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. _muchas gracias. _Le dijo Meiko quien era una mujer de unos 29 años, enfermera titulada que había enseñado mucho de lo que Sakura sabía, además de ser muy buena con ella. La apreciaba mucho. Sakura tenía los papeles y las fichas de los enfermos, estaba completando algunas, y se tomo la cabeza, Meiko se estaba terminando de poner el abrigo. _Sakura ¿te sientes bien? _dijo al verla algo pálida. Enseguida le tomo el pulso. _si me siento bien Meiko, no te preocupes y ya vete sino se te hará tarde, mándale salud a tu hija ¿quieres? _dijo Sakura empujando literalmente a Meiko a la salida. _¿segura te encuentras bien? _si _le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. _bien, cualquier cosa le avisas a alguno de los médicos. _tu tranquila, segura que estoy bien, ahora ya vete, te están esperando _dijo Sakura señalando el auto del marido de Meiko _¿cómo sabía que saldría temprano? _dijo mirando a Sakura de forma dudosa. _a mi no me mires yo no le avise _dijo Sakura con cara de inocente. _gracias _dijo Meiko con una sonrisa al saber que era Sakura. _bueno, ya vete _le dijo saludándola. _toma _le dio Meiko una bufanda. _gracias... hoy _olvidaste tu abrigo. _toma uno de mis sacos del gabinete, hoy hará mucho frió. _muchas gracias Meiko _dijo Sakura abrazándola _ no hay de que, felices fiestas. _felices fiestas Meiko así Meiko salió y se subió al coche, Sakura entró vio los papeles, el dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte Sakura sacó un tubo de pastillas, de su bolso sacó dos y se las tomo con un vaso de agua, luego las guardó y tomo los papeles. _bien mi primera visita será para Toshi. ***en la habitación de Toshi, terapia infantil***  
  
Sakura abría la puerta de la habitación del 203, lentamente y vio a un niño rubio sentado en la cama con su madre a su lado. _buenas tardes _dijo Sakura sonriente mientras entraba en la habitación del niño. _Sakura!!!! _dijo el niño saltando casi en la cama, Sakura apuro el paso y lo tomo de las manos junto con su madre. _quiero Toshi, ya sabes lo que dijo el medico, debes quedarte quieto. _pero... pero _mira si me prometes quedarte quieto, cuando puedas moverte prometo jugar con tigo a la pelota, ¿te parece? _dijo Sakura extendiendo su dedo meñique _claro _dijo Toshi entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de ella. _es una promesa. _si Sakura se corrió un momento de su lado su madre estaba sentada en un sillón de al lado. _señora ¿necesita algo?, ¿tiene hambre? _no gracias señorita. _Sakura _dijo ella con una sonrisa _esta bien, Sakura Sakura camino hasta la cama de muchacho. Le tomo la temperatura, luego el pulso y o reviso anotando todos sus datos en la ficha. _es hora de tu medicamento Toshi. _dijo Sakura mirando su reloj. _pero es feo _hijo, por favor _pero mama en feo. _Toshi, mírame _el niño la miro asustado, Sakura con una sonrisa dijo _si quieres ir a jugar a la pelota debes tomar tu medicamento ¿de acuerdo? _esta bien _dijo el niño con una sonrisa tomando todo el medicamento. _muy bien Sakura salió un segundo de la habitación, y trajo dos bandejas. Puso la mesa cerca de Toshi y acomodo sus almohadas para que se pudiera sentar. _ahora es hora de cenar. Toshi vio su cena y dijo _otra vez, sopa, puré y agua. _si te tienen sentenciado _dijo Sakura en un tono chistoso. _pero.... _dijo sacando algo de la espalda _hoy es víspera de navidad y el doctor me dejó traerte esto _dijo Sakura mostrando un budín de chocolate _sé que te gusta. _gracias _dijo el niño con estrellitas en los ojos _pero debes comer toda tu comida primero. _si en ese momento empezó a comer animadamente, y Sakura camino hasta el televisor. _alguien me dijo que no podías ver dibujos animados ¿verdad? _si _dijo Toshi con carita de lastima. _vamos no te pongas así, ahora veremos que podemos hacer. Sakura acomodo unos cables detrás del televisor y pronto se vieron lo dibujitos. _ves todo es posible si uno quiere _mamá, mira se ven los dibujitos _si _dijo su mamá al borde de las lágrimas al ver a su hijo tan alegre como así días no lo estaba. Toshi se quedo embobado comiendo y viendo la tele, Sakura arrimo un mesa y una bandeja con comida y un pañuelo que extendió a la señora. _no llore, por favor, él esta mucho mejor, ya pronto lo sacarán de terapia, pero ahora por favor, coma algo, no es muy rico pero coma algo. Sakura miro a la mujer con una sonrisa. _muchísimas gracias. _no hay porque Sakura acomodo el sofá donde la mujer dormía, y luego vio que Toshi, había terminado de comer. _pero que hambre teníamos hoy. _dijo Sakura retirando la bandeja y la mesa acomodo de nuevo las almohadas y cargó el niño de 6 años hasta el baño, en brazos, quien pensaría que un mujer de su frágil figura pudiera con tanta facilidad a un niño de 6 años, lo dejo en el baño, cerrando le puerta ella, se quedo del otro lado, mientras juntaba la bandeja de la madre que también había comido todo, luego se sintieron golpecitos en la puerta, Toshi solo podía caminar unos cuantos pasos. Sakura abrió la puerta el niño estaba parado detrás. _veo que puedes caminar. _si puedo ir hasta mi cama solo. _a no eso si que no, todos los días dos pasos más hoy ya hiciste cuatro. _pero tardaré una eternidad en llegar a la cama. Dijo el niño con cara de desilusión. _ yo no lo creo, además yo tardaré una eternidad, en recibirme en la universidad en eso estamos iguales. _Sakura le dijo riendo, a los cual en niño respondió igual. Sakura lo tomo en brazos y lo llevó a su cama, lo tato y le acarició su cabello. _no te quedes hasta muy tarde, con la tele _no, lo prometo _bien, que descanses Sakura camino hacía la puerta y dijo. _buenas noches. Así siguió recorriendo los cuartos hasta que se hizo más de las doce y Sakura tomo su teléfono y llamo a su casa ahí, lo atendió Kero. _Sakurita ¿qué te sucedió? ¿por qué no estas en casa? _hay mucho trabajo Kero, hoy no llegaré a casa temprano. Sakura miro su reloj para calcular una hora y luego dijo. _feliz navidad, ya son más de las 12. _es cierto feliz navidad Sakurita. _Kero, prometo que mañana almorzaremos algo especial _ dijo Sakura con voz alegre, como todo el resto de la conversación. _que bien, Sakurita no sabes quien estaba esta tarde en el apartamento... _dijo Kero luego la voz cambio _Sakura ¿quieres que te valla a buscar? _ no Yue te lo agradezco, pero supongo que saldré mañana a la mañana, lamento no haber podido pasar antes, Kero dijo que alguien había estado en el apartamento, ¿quién era? La voz de Yue se sintió dudosa, y luego dijo _algunas de tus amigas _bueno, entonces feliz navidad no vemos, dile a Kero que lo quiero mucho, y a ti también, no me esperen despiertos ¿sí? _dijo Sakura con la voz no tan alegre. _calor, Kero dice que también te quiere, yo también, cuídate. _seguro adiós _adiós. Sakura colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dirigió, a la ultima habitación que debía recorrer por esa noche si las cosas estaban tranquilas. Cuando salió de la habitación bajo varios pisos en el ascensor. ****mientras en el consultorio del medico nuevo**** por el intercomunicador se escucha la voz de una de las enfermeras. _doctor, tiene una llamada ¿la habilito? _si por favor _bien en eso el doctor de cabello negro toma en tuvo del teléfono. _hola _hola. _el hombre del otro lado del teléfono fue reconocido por el doctor. _¿cómo esta todo por allí? _bien, más tranquilo de lo que me esperaba, las enfermeras son súper eficientes, en los pacientes que fui a ver, todos los datos estaban corroborados cada 8 horas, y perfectamente completos. _que bien. Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta. _esta bien, pero no te toca guardia. _lo sé, pero no sé que puedo hacer estoy aburrido. _esta bien. Tal vez puedas conocer alguna de las enfermeras son todas muy bonitas. _¿lo dices enserio?_ _claro _bien entonces estoy enseguida en ese lugar. Se siente como el otro hombre va a colgar cuando el medico dice. _espera la viste. _no, pero te sorprendería.... _¿dónde estaba? _salió de la universidad y se fue a trabajar, no me dijeron donde. _¿quién te entendió si no estaba, no creo que el peluche lo haya hecho. _no fue Yue, lo que sorprenderá es que tiene una nueva personalidad, tiene una forma humana. _espera, mejor me lo cuentas detalladamente aquí, porque no te entiendo. _esta bien, en 15 minutos estoy ahí. _bien el doctor colgó y salió del consultorio. _¿necesita algo? _no solo voy a caminar _bien. _dijo la enfermera que estaba en la entrada. _cualquier movimiento se comunica con migo _bien como diga. *****mientras en las sala de enfermeras***** Sakura terminaba de tomar un té, que se había preparado, luego de tomar el medicamento, que le daban en el laboratorio para, controlar los efectos del veneno que aún recorría su cuerpo, y para aplacar las molestias de los químicos que usaban los mismo, para poder exterminar en veneno, que era casi como un virus. Sakura había lavado la taza y se había sentado, a leer un libreto de la universidad cuando, sintió nauseas y salió corriendo al baño. ******mientras un medico se acercaba a la sala de enfermeras, guiado por algo****** _que tranquilo que es este hospital, o yo me he acostumbrado al hospital de Canadá _pensaba el medico mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del hospital. Tenía las manos en el bolsillo cuando encontró, la billetera se sentó un poco en la escaleras de cerca y miro la foto que tenía ahí. La miro era una joven de unos 16 años, de cabello claro y corto, esta abrazada a él, ella tenía un uniforme escolar, en es momento dice. _Sakura.... _luego piensa _han pasado 5 años en los que no te he visto, debes haberte convertido en una hermosa mujer, todo lo que pasaste, _en es momento el hombre alto de cabello oscuro pensó, en imágenes lo que paso así ya dos meses _..... la niña de la estatua de Japón, es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto ella..... esta viva, parece que volvió por alguna razón., el hombre recordó lo que dijo después, Yue lo había visitado antes de que eso pasara, pero no había mencionada nada, él había recuperado su memoria, en ese momento por eso ella lo había enviado. En ese momento salió de sus recuerdos al sentir ruidos no muy fuerte en la sala de enfermeras que estaba al final de un largó comedor, el hospital estaba en silenció y esos pequeños ruidos como gemidos de dolor se escuchaban claramente. *******mientras en la sala de enfermeras******** Sakura salía de baño, con el rostro pálido, había vomitado todo lo que había comido, se apoyó en la pared, de al lado de la mesa. Abrió su bolso y busco un tuvo de pastillas, la destapó y vio con decepción que no había ninguna. _maldición..... _dijo antes de tomarse los costados de la cabeza, debido a un dolor que se hacía más fuerte, y más fuerte, Sakura contenía con mucha fuerza las ganas de gritar, en compensación su lágrimas se derramaban, con fuerza, Sakura se fue resbalando por la pared, al sentir cada vez más fuerte el dolor de cabeza, pronto sus latidos aumentaron mucho, los podía sentí con mucha facilidad, cuando estuvo arrodillada, bajo el torso hasta su piernas, la cabeza parecía estallarle, sus lágrimas salía muy rápido, su respiración se hacía difícil, el dolor era inaguantable, su manos empezaron a temblar, al igual que su cuerpo, Sakura por minutos no respiraba, se ahogaba, el dolor le hacía confundir sus pensamientos. Sakura levanta un segundo su rostro al ver que alguien entra en la sal, sacando fuerza de algún remoto lugar se para, ve que es un hombre alto de unos 28 años, este le pregunta. _¿te siente bien? _si _responde Sakura con un hilo de voz, trata de agregar algo pero el dolor se hace más fuerte, y un pequeño grito salé de sus labios, y cae al suelo, teniendo su cabeza con fuerza, mientras sus manos tiemblan y le cuesta muchísimo trabajo respirar. El hombre se acerca y cuando levanta el torso de aquella joven, sus sospechas se hacer ciertas, ella lo mira y no cree lo que ve, _Touya, ¿qué hace aquí? _¿Sakura? _si _dice ella antes de tomar su cabeza y gritar bajo pero fuerte, por el dolor de cabeza, su cuerpo tiembla notoriamente, por un segundo su respiración se recupera, toma en frasco que estaba en el piso y le dice. _consigue esto, es lo único que me hace pasar esto, .....por favor. Touya mira el frasco y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. _solo consíguelo, hermano, llama a Yue en mi casa hay tres frascos más en mi gabinetes. _pero Sakura, ¿de donde lo sacaste?. _luego te explico, ahora solo ayúdameeeeeeeeeeeee _dijo Sakura gritando de nuevo y tomando su cabeza, los paro respiratorios se hacían más seguidos y Sakura, casi no podía respirar. Continuara  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola, emocionante capitulo, pronto se sabrán muchas cosas de los últimos dos años, el porque de los ataques de Sakura, espero verlos pronto. Comentarios yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar  
  
Muchas gracias Angel_yanu Suerte no vemos..... ^o^ 


	4. 4

***IV-reencuentros difíciles*** Sakura El regreso del amor by angel_yanu  
  
En nuestro capitulo anterior: _consigue esto, es lo único que me hace pasar esto, .....por favor. Touya mira el frasco y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. _solo consíguelo, hermano, llama a Yue en mi casa hay tres frascos más en mi gabinetes. _pero Sakura, ¿de donde lo sacaste?. _luego te explico, ahora solo ayúdameeeeeeeeeeeee _dijo Sakura gritando de nuevo y tomando su cabeza, los paro respiratorios se hacían más seguidos y Sakura, casi no podía respirar. _Sakura, Sakura _busca.... en ese gabinete _dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz. _busca el calmante de..... _¿de que? _de etiqueta azul y la jeringa.... que esta al lado _Sakura respiraba con mucha dificultad, Touya con rapidez preparo todo, Sakura se había sentado. _inyéctala toda directamente a la vena.... _bien Sakura se levanto la manga de la chaqueta, mostró su brazo, a Touya casi se le corto la respiración, tenía una terrible hematoma justo en la vena. _no pienses cosas raras _le dijo con un sonrisa como pudo Touya se concentró en no pensar eso en esos momentos, y le inyecto, el calmante cuando termino con un algodón le tuvo la herida de la aguja, salía bastante sangre. Sakura tomo el algodón mientras su hermano acomodaba todo, cuando termino Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la mesa, su hermano la brazo, Sakura hizo lo mismo y lloro en su hombro mientras pronunciaba. _lamento mucho haberte borrado mis recuerdos Touya, pero si no..... _ya lo sé, no tiene porque disculparte. Tiene un guardián que no sabe guardar secretos._le dijo con una sonrisa. _Kero... _no el peluche no, Yue. Sakura se separo de su hermano y dijo _¿Yue? _si él. _pero, pero ¿cómo? _su otra personalidad lo conoce mejor que él mismo. _Yukito esta aquí? _si también vino a verte. _¿y tu mujer? _ ¿Mijaru? _si. _no separamos. _lo siento. _no esta bien, nos separamos porque no podíamos vivir juntos, pero quedamos como amigos. _yo ya me había ilusionado en tener sobrinitos. _dijo Sakura con una risa. Muy pronunciada. _mientras yo no tenga sobrinos _dijo Touya con aire de hermano mayor. Algo dudoso de la situación. _tranquilo ni siquiera tengo novio. _que bien, moustro. _hermano, no me llames así. _ahí cosas que nunca cambian. Dijo levantándose del la silla en donde estaba sentado. Sakura trato de seguirlo, pero cuando se paro se cayó de nuevo sentada en la silla. _creo que deberías descansar. _llévame a mi departamento entonces. _no te quedarás en el hospital. _hermano por favor, unas dos horas de sueño y estoy como nueva. _tienes mucho que explicar. _lo sé, pero llévame a mi apartamento. _no lo sé, Sakura necesitas hacerte muchos estudios, esos ataque no son normales. _no, basta de análisis, me han analizado todos los días desde hace dos meses, y los dos años posteriores una vez por semana, por favor no más exámenes. _¿para que tanto? _es un tratamiento, para curar algo, es parte de mi explicación, pero no ahora me estoy muriendo de sueño. _esta bien, si no te duermes con una dosis tan grande de este calmante, que es fuertísimo no te duerme nada. _lo sé Touya, tomo a su hermana por la cintura, y noto que esta muy delgada, ella cruzo el brazo por su espalda, en cuestión de segundos habían llegado al auto de Touya; él abrió la puerta de auto y sentó a Sakura en el asiento de acompañante. Arregló unas cosas en el hospital y enseguida estuvo en el auto con su hermana, que tenía los ojos chiquitos, se estaba durmiendo, o perdiendo la noción el calmante había sido muy fuerte. _te diré donde vivo, porque no creo llegar con sentido allí, toma la 23 hasta la circunvalación con la 15 ahí has dos cuadras y toma la 12 tres cuadras y la 5 a medía cuadra esta en edificó, la llave esta en mi chaqueta, en el departamento de 6to piso, el últimos, llama por favor a Yue y Kero, que voy para ya que preparen, la habitación de huéspedes y que pongan en sello que les dejé en las cards. _si tu tranquila. _lo siento, no quiero ordenarte nada, es que no pierdo esa costumbre. Dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. *en el departamento de Sakura luego de 10 minutos*  
  
_todo listo Kerberos, el sello esta puesto. _la habitación esta también lista. En eso la puerta se abre, Touya trae a su hermana en brazos esta totalmente inconsciente. Yue le recibe y con su magia la lleva de inmediato a su habitación, lo sigue de cerca Touya y el recién llegado Yukito  
  
**10 minutos después en el comedor** _deben una larga explicación. _dijo Touya con aire de querer saber todo. _nosotros no sabemos mucho más que tu Touya _dijo calmado Yue. _pero saben, porque la están tratando a Sakura. _claro que si, _dijo el guardián amarillo. _y ¿por qué es? _dijo Yukito con su acostumbrada calma. _como usted saben, Sakura y tu Touya descienden de una rama de la dinastía Lao, una rama rebelde por cierto, por eso Sakura, tuvo que enfrentarse con la más antigua de las mujeres Lao, esto no le costo mayor trabajo pero cuando las cosas empezaron a mejorar, uno de los del consejo de Sakura, la traicionó y la maldijo con una de las maldiciones más poderosas, conocida en el mundo mágico por "la maldición del enamorado o la enfermedad negra", durante la guerra de los 7 reinos muchas bajas se debieron a ella, resulta que esa maldición que se creía extinta y perdida en los años, había sobrevivido en uno de los descendientes. Este le dio esta maldición, Sakura sobrevivió por fuerza de voluntad y determinación, los terribles síntomas de la enfermedad, lo peor fue que cuando en el festival de las estrellas fugases que ella auspiciaba, fue raptada, en ese lugar le suministraron el veneno real de las arañas de la enfermedad negra, eso causo que su enfermedad fuera crónica, con esa fuerza de voluntad y sabiendo que debía resistir hasta la batalla que era su destino, ella supero la enfermedad en pocos meses, pero paso la batalla, la creímos muerta.... _dijo Yue con un tono solemne. _pero gracias al mocoso, que la llamo ella volvió, por alguna extraña, razón ella hizo un pacto con una persona que no sabemos quien es, no es ni el demonio ni el dios, el pacto consistía en salir de la vida del mocoso por dos años. Bueno así un seis de enero, ella abandonó china con nosotros y nunca más lo volvió a ver. El chiquillo insistió bastante las primeras semanas pero luego no supimos más de él, así llegamos al día de hoy. Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que Yukito habló: _'y Sakura como ha estado? _ bien, bueno no duerme mucho generalmente, solo duerme unas 4 horas y luego se despierta. No sabemos a donde va en esas horas _dijo Yue serio. _¡¡¡¡pero ustedes son los guardianes deberían saberlo!!!! _dijo Touya molesto. _¡¡¡¡¡¡somos su guardianes no sombras!!!!!! _dijo igual de indignado Kero, parecía armarse una batalla. _eso es cierto, confiamos en nuestra ama, ella confía en nosotros por eso lo que ella no nos quiere decir nosotros no intervenimos. Sus secretos son secretos para nosotros también. _dijo explicando tranquilo Yue. _respetan su intimidad, eso es a lo que te refieres ¿no es así? _dijo Yukito en el mismo tono. _si es eso _contesto el guardián _pero que tiene que ver, todo eso con lo que paso hoy? _pregunto Touya tomando asiento y recuperando su cordura. _eso puedo responderlo yo misma _dijo la voz de Sakura que estaba sentada en el barandal de la escalera. _¡¡¡Sakura!!! _dijeron los cuatro al unísono. _tranquilos estoy perfectamente bien par todo esto ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana. Sakura camino a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala y acomodo su pelo largo a uno de los costados, Touya la vio se parecía mucho a su madre. _bien, la maldición que fue impuesta en mi cuerpo desapareció con la muerte del causante, quede libre de eso, antes de seguir debo pedirles disculpas a mis guardianes porque escondí esto desde un principio; _Sakura tomo aire _como les dije la maldición no me afectaba solo a mi salud como les dije, esa maldición no me dejaba acercarme a Shaoran, no podía ni rozar su piel, que mis heridas se abrían, entonces como pacto dijimos de separarnos, por voluntad propia, pero yo sabía el final de mi misión, así que entrene muy duro, con lo que yo no conté fue con el veneno que me dieron, eso me causo lo que padezco desde hace dos años. Y que desde ha hace dos meses, me están tratando con sustancia químicas. _¿qué? _dijo Touya abriendo los ojos _¿quién es la responsable, de tal locura? _yo hermano, yo soy la responsable, yo les dije que me tratarán con aquellas sustancias tan peligrosas. _pero, Sakura ¿por qué? _dijo su hermano desesperándose. _eso paso a se ya casi dos años, el mes que volví de china, empecé a tener fuerte jaquecas, y me costaba mucho respirar, caí en cama más de una vez, por lo que los médicos catalogaban un resfriado, o gripe muy fuerte, como seguridad cuando me reponía me realizaban exámenes los cuales salían muy bien, todo, hasta que hace 6 meses, tuve una recaída muy fuerte, los dolores de cabeza era muy potentes, cuando me recupere, me realizaron tomografías y nuevos análisis de sangre, en ellos salió que tenía una virus desconocido hasta ahora, lo catalogaron dos meses después como el veneno de una araña, ahí supe que era el veneno de aquella vez, el siguiente mes, lo pase sin síntomas de mejoría o de empeorar, hasta hace tres meses tuve unos de los ataques que tuve hace, unas horas, no fue tan grande y salí de el sin calmante, pero esto preocupo mucho a los médicos que estaban a cargo de mi investigación. En esa búsqueda de la solución para este problema, me sometía varios tratamientos, hasta que un doctora, que yo conocía, me menciono que investigaría mi caso, así me investigaron, cuatro semanas después, me empezaron a medicar, en dosis menores de calmante por los dolores de cabeza, luego fueron más grandes, para no perder más el tiempo, ella un día me dijo que tenía una posible solución pero que me causaría mucho inconvenientes de salud, pero que sin duda para el 6 de enero del año próximo estaría bien, de esto han paso dos meses, me sometía al tratamiento, que me ha hecho muy bien, el virus desaparece más y más, pero algunos de los líquidos químicos que usan se inyectan a mi medula, que es donde esta el virus, para generar sangre sana, al igual que el la base de mi cerebro, esto me ayudo mucho, no caí en cama más, pero los químicos me producen los ataques como el que tuve hoy, si tomo la medicación cuando el dolor empieza, nada sucede, me da mucha energía y me siento muy bien. Todos se quedaron helados, hasta los guardines que no sabían que Sakura esta enferma de esa manera, sabían los riegos de tratamiento pero no que le hubieran afectado así. _antes de que pregunten, no les dije nada a nadie para que no se preocuparan, la situación podía manejarla a la perfección, a excepción de hoy que por un descuido de mi parte no me lleve dos frascos del calmante. Sakura se levantó ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes. Que la siguieron debajo de la escalera cerca del comedor ahí un compartimiento con una cerradura, Sakura acercó la llave de libro de las cards y esta se abrió. _ven esto, son todos mis calmantes y vitaminas, medicamentos y demás que me ha ayudado a ocultar todo esto. _Sakura tomo aire y miró a Yue. _aparte de que Yukito estuviera en el apartamento esta tarde, me llamas porque descubriste esto 'no esa así Yue? _dijo Sakura mirándolo sería. _si, lo es _respondió calmadamente _¿por qué crees que no vine?, no se me hizo tarde, no quería venir por qué, tendría que explicarte, lo que oculto hace ya dos largos meses. _dijo Sakura tomando uno de los frascos y tirando lo al suelo. _yo no quería decepcionarlos, no quería mostrar que lo que mantenía fuerte era esto, y no mi fuerza de voluntad. No quería mostrar lo débil que era, no me gusta esta vida pero solo en unos días más no tendré que sufrir más por esto. _dijo mirando otro frasco que tenía a la vista, que con furia cerro los ojos y lo hizo estallar en su estante, luego miro a los otros frascos que estaban en el pequeño aparador y llorando dijo. _esto, esto son mi vida ahora, sin ellos no podría moverme, los odio, los odio. _Sakura tomo uno y todos los frascos de aparador que restaban estallaron en miles de pedazos con el sonar de vidrio que explotaba se escucharon los pasos rápidos de dos que se acercaban, pronto dos alas casi transparentes la cubrieron de los vidrios. Luego nada se movió, las alas se apartaron Sakura estaba arrodillada con las manos en el regazo, la mano derecha sangrando bastante y la izquierda sangrando mucho. Su ojos perdidos en ella, mientras sus manos temblaban y su lágrimas resbalaban pesadas por su mejillas. Rápidamente, una luz salió de alrededor de ella y aparto a los guardianes, se marcó un circulo perfecto, luego de su pecho salió un perla de color rojo y negro, cinco almas salieron del interior, se pusieron y formaron una estrella de luz, en el centro Sakura, los cristales de los frascos se evaporaron, de Sakura dos alas negras salieron de su espalda la rodearon, y la transformaron en la cazadora de hace dos años. Todos los presentes se les helo la sangre, Sakura estaba casi en un transe lloraba impresionantemente en lagrimas oscuras, cuando las gotas de sangre de sus manos, cayeron en el suelo abriendo una luz fue cuando Yue y Kero gritaron _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura detente!!!!!! Una 6ta luz salió de la esfera de la perla, se paro delante, Touya con su habilidad de ver espíritus reconoció que era de un niño, su habilidad había vuelto hacía unos años mucho más fuerte que antes. Sakura la vio y se abrazó a si misma, las alas la cubrieron y se transformo de nuevo en Sakura, con su remera blanca amplia y sus pantalones cortos negros, las 6 almas se encerraron en la perla, la luz se pagó y el circulo se rompió, Sakura cayó llorando. _perdóname, perdóname...... _los repetía una y otra vez. Cuando la perla entro a su cuerpo cayó, pesada sobre unos de los costado, Kerberos no la dejó caer, se puso debajo, su cabeza cayó sobre él, Sakura estaba conciente, al poco tiempo se levanto y dijo, mirando los. _lo siento Yukito y Yue, se acercaron y la tomaron de lo hombros y la sentaron, Sakura estaba conciente pero no sentía nada. _¿qué le sucede? _pregunto Yukito. _esta todavía en shock. _Respondió Touya en tono preocupado_ pero, ¿quién era ese niño? _el hijo que tenía Ursula en su vientre cuando Sakura la mató en el últimos combate, ella nunca se lo perdono, aún cuando envió sus almas al cielo.... _dijo Yue. _aunque las sombras de las mismas viven en esa perla, que es purificada por los pensamientos de Sakura. _dijo Kero el color esmeralda intenso de los ojos de Sakura, volvió y miro a su hermano que estaba en frente y a Kero Yue y Yukito, se paro y salió corriendo, subió las escalera. Entrando a su cuarto. ***2 horas después*** Touya sube a la habitación, todos se había ido con la excusa de preparar algo para el almuerzo de navidad. Cuando entra Sakura tenía las manos en una fuente grande de agua, ahí Yukito que estaba con ella desde hacía un buen rato le sacaba los dos pedazos que el quedaban de vidrio, Sakura no se quejaba, pero en realidad le dolía bastante. Eran los últimos. Sacaba las manos del agua y tomaba una toalla que estaba junto a ella, Yukito se retiraba. _Sakura ¿segura que no quieres que vea esas heridas? _no, no te preocupes, no son nada. Yo me arreglo _bien _Yukito salía de la habitación. ****en la habitación****  
  
Sakura mira sus manos mientras están temblaban, y sangraban mucho, Sakura lloraba, pero no sabía si por el dolor o por la decepción de ella misma, había perdido el control sobre algo que podía haber matado a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Sakura por un momento dejo de llorar, y apretó con fuerza sus manos contra la toalla. Esta se tiñó de rojo un poco, Sakura levanto las manos, tenía dos tajos muy pronunciado en el revez de la mano, y otros dos no tan grandes en la palma, en su mano izquierda tenía dos tajos inmensos del ancho de la misma, no muy profundos, y varios pequeños en la parte posterior; en la palma. Sakura miraba como la sangre corría, sus ojos no tenían lágrimas el dolor era bastante, pero soportable, las gotas de sangre caía lentamente en el agua de la fuente que aún estaba en su regazo.  
  
*****fuera de la habitación*****  
  
_como esta? _bien, aunque no me dejó tratarle las heridas, son algo que debería considerar. _no te preocupes yuki yo me encargó. _bien, pero tan cuidado esta algo sensible.  
  
******en la habitación*****  
  
_puedo pasar? _claro que si hermano, pasa_ dijo Sakura parándose de la cama y dejando la fuente con agua en la mesa, fue al placard, su hermano se le adelanto y le dio una toalla limpia. _muchas gracias _dijo cuando tiro la otra al piso esta se prendió fuego. _interesante _dijo Touya tratando de hacer sonreír a su hermana _no sabía que los moustros sabía quemar las cosas con las vista. _¿quieres que pruebe con tigo? _dijo en tono burlo mientras reía. Se sentó en la cama su hermano se arrodillo frente a ella, hasta que su vista quedo frente a la de ella. _¿mal recibimiento verdad? _Sakura dijo dando el primer paso _no para nada, muy particular. _no uses el sarcasmo, _dijo Sakura con un sonrisa. _esta bien Sakura cerro un ojos, las manos le dolían. _¿puedo verlas? _dijo señalando sus manos. _si, pero si no me dices nada sobre ellas. _bien Touya examino las delicadas manos de su hermana, tenía tajos hechos por el vidrio algo profundos, Touya la miro sin decir nada. _tendré que curártelas, o se te podrían infectar. _esta bien Sakura guardo su mano izquierda la única que le sangraba considerablemente. La apretaba con la otra, que sus heridas parecía ahora solo rasguños. En cuestión de unos segundos, Touya había desinfectado las heridas de la mano derecha. Habían quedado solo una pequeñas vendas, sobre el frente de la mano. _bien, ahora dame la otra mano. Sakura la extendió, Touya vio con desanimo la heridas del frente que sangraban mucho. _tendré que suturar o no dejará de sangrar. _esta....bien _dijo Sakura realmente no le gustaba la idea. Sakura lo miraba concentrada, Touya en unos cuantos segundo había suturado las heridas y la miraba, Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. _son solo siete puntos muy pequeños. _si pero me dolieron _lo siento. _no, no es para que te disculpes. Touya acomodo todo en silenció. _¿no estas enfadado con migo? _no podría, eres mi hermana, mi familia, además, lo que hiciste o lo que haces es solo un reflejo de cómo te sientes. _te extrañe mucho, más de una vez quise buscarte, te necesitaba mucho. _pero te cuidaron bien, aún lo hacen _dijo refiriéndose a Yue y Kero. _ellos son muy buenos con migo. _me alegra que estuvieran con tigo. El silenció se hizo profundo de nuevo, Sakura solo miraba a su hermano que caminaba de un lado al otro, y tratando de aclarar, dudas Sakura uso su habilidades y con esfuerzo pudo ver un pensamiento de Touya, su cabeza estaba llenos de ellos, era un verdadero caos, lo primero que leyó fue. _"le prometí a mi madre que la cuidaría y le fe dejado que pasara todo esto, ¿qué clase de hermano soy?...... _miles de pensamientos se agruparon en torno a esa pregunta, Sakura creyó conveniente calmar a su hermano, y dejar su mente tranquila y contesto. _eres el mejor hermano, que he tenido, yo te aleje no faltaste a tu promesa, y mamá lo sabe. _dijo Sakura con sus ojos esmeralda clavados en las pupilas de su hermano. _¿no es eso acaso lo que pensabas? _si _dijo su hermano que había parado en seco sus pensamientos, y vio como su hermana pestaño, muy lentamente y le dijo. _ahora que tu mente esta tranquila ¿por qué no te sientas y hablas calmado quieres?, no puedo estar leyendo tu mente sin tu permiso. _¿puedes leer lo que pienso? _un poco, pero tu pensamientos están muy alborotados, ¿por qué no me preguntas lo que quieres saber?, por favor lo que mas te debo son explicaciones y si me preguntas me resultará algo más sencillo. _dijo Sakura con un voz muy cálida esperando que su hermano cediera, en su terquedad _por favor _dijo con sus ojos esmeralda más que entristecidos. Touya suspiro sonoramente, jamás podría decirle que no, era igual que su madre, era muy buena persuadiendo y calmándolo. _esta bien, te preguntaré _dijo quedándose parado. Sakura miro lo nervioso que estaba y le señalo una silla que estaba frente a ella. Touya tomo asiento. _Sakura me sigo preguntando ¿de donde demonio sacaste el calmante que tenías con tigo? _me lo dio, la supervisora de mi tratamiento cuando, empecé a tener, dolores de cabeza más fuerte. _¿por qué algo así?, es demasiado fuerte. _vamos no te preocupes lo tomo desde hace dos meses, y no me a traído problemas, además pensaba que sería bueno, implementarlo como calmante en el hospital en bajas dosis no es agresivo al organismo, y es mucho mejor que los actuales. _pero Sakura, es un derivado del opio. _lo sé, pero es muy efectivo, piensas que resistiría los dolores de cabeza, sin eso. _no cuestionaré eso, pero me preocupa mucho tu salud. Creo que durante, la charla dijiste que los líquidos te causaban algunos problemas. _si _dijo Sakura bajando la vista. _me quitan el apetito, me causan nausees, vómitos, me sacan el sueño, algunas veces, y bueno también me mareo mucho cuando salgo de hacerme el tratamiento. _Sakura, estas conciente que has perdido mucho peso, casi no comes por lo que las otras enfermeras me dijeron esta mañana, ayer no habías comido en todo el día, eso no es bueno, te puede afectar mucho. _lo sé _dijo Sakura en un tono lastimoso. _pero no me sentía bien. _¿qué te sucedió? _nada, nada serio pero no me sentía bien. Touya vio como su hermana evadía el tema, no quería inquirir en sus cosas, así que le pregunto. _¿por qué ¿, sabiendo que había otros tratamientos menos peligrosos, elegiste este. _porque este es muy efectivo, además es el más corto de todos. _¿por qué te preocupa tanto el tiempo? _es que.... yo prometí _dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza. _que en dos años te comunicarías con ese mocoso 'verdad? Sakura era ahora quien lo miraba, sorprendida como supo que ella estaba pensando en Shaoran. Sakura iba a hablar pero luego se limito a afirmar con la cabeza. _es eso, entonces lo extrañas? _¿por qué me lo preguntas? _dijo Sakura con los ojos cristalinos. _ese día en que se marcho de nuevo a china, tu tenías esta misma mirada, tenías los ojos apagados, por lo que el peluche me contó, lo volviste a ver, hace dos años, y que el te trajo de regreso, llamándote, cuando todos te creyeron muerta. Sakura solo miraba a su hermano con los ojos abierto, y solo movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa, ¿cómo era posible que el supiera todo eso? _además, te alejaste de él, por miedo a darle parte del virus que tienes no es así? _si, pero hermano como sabes todo eso? _yo tengo mis informantes. _espera, un minuto, cuando recobraste la memoria? _dos semanas después de que tu viajaras a china. _¿qué? _dijo Sakura con sorpresa en tu voz. _desde ese entonces sabías de mi. _claro, pero no volví era contra mi voluntad, pero tu me habías alejado por una razón, además ya tus preocupaciones era muchas, y yo no podría haber nada , para alivianarlas. _Touya... _Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo. _lo siento, en verdad lo siento, te extrañe mucho, en serio mucho.... lamento todo lo que paso Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente, su hermano solo le acariciaba el cabello para que se calmara. _no quiero que llores Sakura. _no puedo no llorar. Touya se quedo consolándola hasta que se calmo del todo. Luego se paro y volvió a caminar por la habitación, mirando cada una de las fotos mientras Sakura, se lavaba la cara en el baño. Touya se quedo, mirando una foto en especial, era muy vieja, estaba él de pequeño de delante su madre de la mano con Sakura que tendría un año, y detrás de ellos, estaba su padre y su madre, su padre abrazaba a Nadeshico, ella tenía la mano de él y la de Sakura. Estaba enmarcada en un fino marcó de color azul. Se quedo mirando esa foto por muchos minutos, luego vio otra de su madre con él, y una de su madre con él y Sakura, sentado en un lugar lleno de flores, luego vio la foto que se tomaron poco antes de que su padre muriera, Sakura estaba delante, de él y su padre. Siguió recorriendo las fotos, Sakura tenía una con todo su grupo de primaría, luego una con 5 extraños, el la tomo en sus manos, le indigno mucho al ver que un muchacho la abrazaba, por detrás. El fondo de la foto era lo que se dice una casa inmensa. Sakura salía de baño y miro la foto que tenía su hermano, en las manos. _¿quieres saber quien son? Touya se dio vuelta y le dijo, con cara de indignación. _¿quién es ese tipo? Sakura rió un poco y dijo. _el es Sein era novio de esa muchacha. Pareció que a Touya se le caía un balde de agua encima. Había 6 personas en la foto, en el centro estaba Sakura, con el atuendo de las ceremonias del concilio, los demás chicos tenían atuendo muy parecidos, Sakura paso a describir. _el chico que esta detrás de mi en Sein, el del costado derecho es, Rio, el del costado izquierdo es, Sheik, la muchacha que le sigue a Rio es Chisato, y la que le sigue a Sheik es Ursula. _ellos no son lo 5 pilares. _si lo son _dijo Sakura con voz dolida. _¿qué haces con una foto de ellos? _eso fue hace, mucho tiempo esta foto fue tomada cuando yo tenía 16 años, ellos eran mis únicos amigos, y mis compañeros. _¿pero te traicionaron? _ eso jamás, todavía no puedo saber quien los manipulo, para que lo hiciera, pero no descansaré hasta saberlo, ellas eran personas excelentes, y muy buenas con migo, si tenemos encuentra de que ellos eran más grandes que yo tenía en ese entonces 18 años. Siempre me cuidaron como la menor del grupo, y siempre estuvieron con migo _las lágrimas de Sakura se hicieron grande y cayeron por sus mejillas hasta caer en el vidrio. _y yo, los maté soy una asesina. Sakura reacciono de lo que acaba de decir. _lo siento Touya, esto no es un problema tuyo _Sakura dejo el portarretrato y se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Luego siguió viendo las fotos con su hermano, al poco tiempo este se marcho de la habitación. Los días que siguieron fueron muy tranquilos, Sakura se veía aquellos días especialmente, tranquila y alegre, luego de las fiestas, los últimos 6 días del tratamiento de Sakura se emprendieron, grande fue la sorpresa cuando Touya descubrió quien era la que supervisaba el tratamiento de su hermana, no era otra que Kajo Misuki, luego de dejar su empleo en el concilio había terminado la carrera que hacía muchos años había empezado.  
  
Con todas las sorpresas que trajo, ese encuentro los 6 días pasaron volado y luego de eso paso una semana más, y otra, para todo ello Sakura, gozaba de una salud envidiable para cualquiera, también se sentía contenta, porque una flor de cerezo, le había traído ciertas esperanzas de volver a ver a su querido Shaoran. Aunque el hecho de que, su hermano y Yukito se mudaran al apartamento del piso, anterior al de ella, le complicaría las cosas, pero sus peleas tontas y muy divertidas con su hermano la hacían sentir de nuevo la Sakura de diez años. Todo marcho más que a la perfección con el pasar de las semanas, un mes después del 6 de enero el final de una etapa tormentosa, recibió una alegré carta y un visita de alguien a quien ello no esperaba. Su adorada amiga Tomoyo le había escrito, y había vuelto de su gira, para quedarse unas cuantas temporadas en Tokyo, para como ella decía "disfrutar de la tranquilidad de Tokyo" algo extraño, refiriéndose a una metrópolis como esa, pero Sakura disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su amiga que, para sorpresa de ella había venido sin Eriol.  
  
Continuara  
  
Notas de autora : Hola, 'como están todos del otro lado de la PC?. Espero que muy bien, bueno el capitulo de hoy fue el cierre de digamos, el final de la historia anterior, trate de explicar lo mejor que pude a parir de ahora, las tragedias y lo triste quedan del otro lado, en este nuevo inició, las cosas se podrán muy buenas, habrá más romance, más vida humor, dejando de lado la melancolía, y la tristeza de lado. Me despido, esperando sus comentarios a yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar ; antes de despedirme quería dejar un mensaje muy importante, para todos aquellos que escriban, historias originales o fanfics. "mis mejores deseos, y que cada letra, o frase se convierta en millones de ideas, que inspiren a los artistas natos que todos tenemos", mis mas grandes felicitaciones a: Mikki_chan: por "el ultimo card captor" y "en la torre de Tokyo" Lapislázuli: por "un rencuentro en Paris" Silverstard: por "esperanza" Nightwalker: por "the dark murder" Khari : por "una hechicera en Howards" Tiffany Dincht: por "amando al enemigo" Cristal_23: por "la princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde" Lucia baggiano _Sakura: por "Sakura ¿embarazada" Angelmet: por "todo por una oportunidad con tigo" Antonia Hibiki: por "un dulce beso bajo la lluvia" Tei li: por "¿Shaoran o Eriol?" Kina-san: por "de campamento", "concédeme este deseo" Zsubasa: por "esperanza vive en mi" Arwen: por "los quedy" y "la maldición de la quimera" Drack_Sakura: por "cuidad de los ángeles" July Carolina Castillo Torres: por "el valor de la esperanza" Kali: por "luz del amanecer" y por traducción de la obra de Tin monoligma "GI- PUHN MA-UHM profundo corazón" Mei Ikari: por "adiós la amarga canción a finales de diciembre" Subaru Shojo: por "claroscuro" Happy Sagara: por "una noche de detectives" Ottakku_ccs: por "dragones" Lady Padme Naberrie: por "esta noche" Tomoyo Hiragisawa: por "recuerdos de corazón" y "te prometo que nunca volverás a llorar" Fuu: por "a dancer's love story" Xkali8: por "una noche un final" Js: por "de la noche a la mañana"  
  
Ellos son algunos de los cuales he tenido el placer de leer sus historias, son todos una inspiración importante, y con este pequeño atributo, les envió mis mejores deseo y la mayor suerte, esperando poder leer nuevas obras, también le envió a todos los escritores que aún no he tenido el placer de leer su obras la misma suerte y fuerza que a los demás. Muchas gracias por compartir con nosotros, estas excelentes obras  
  
Mucha suerte y éxitos Angel_yanu 


	5. 5

**V- el relato de un amor*** Sakura El regreso del amor by angel_yanu  
  
Nuestro capitulo de hoy, comienza con Sakura quien por falta de sueño decide ver un cuaderno que se había convertido en su vida. Este en "El relato de un amor"  
  
*así empieza* era temprano por la mañana el sol iluminaba el escritorio antiguo de donde una jovencita de cabellos dolados, miraba y ordenaba algunos de sus recuerdos de una esta difícil. _hace dos semanas que algo nuevo empezó y para que ello empiece en el curso correcto; lo viejo debe estar en un orden Sakura abre un libro que primero es pequeño y luego se hace muy grande al imponer sus manos, la hojas viajan hasta quedar en blanco, luego las letras de las hojas anteriores, se copian y aparecen, moviéndose para forman la oración "EL relato de una vida" _bien, ese será el titulo, primero lo primero, como empozó todo esto. Sakura abrió una de las cajas que estaban junto a ella, en ella había millones de fotos, junto a la caja las cards se revoloteaban nerviosas.  
  
Las letras se hicieron visibles. Sakura tomo una pluma de puntad orada y comenzó a escribir. La primera línea, la pluma luego se dejo llevar por los pensamiento de ella. **el relato de una vida** El primero de abril , de hace ya 22 años, Nadeshico Kinomoto, da a luz a una niña llamada Sakura. En esa pagina aparece la foto de ella de bebe en los brazos de su madre. Esta pequeña niña de rizos dorados forma parte de la familia Kinomoto, Nadeshico una joven madre, de profesión modelo, y Fujutsuka Kinomoto, padre de profesión arqueólogo, su hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto, ellos forman una cariñosa familia en la cuidad de Tomoeda. Aparece debajo de eso, la foto de la familia, la misma que estaba en la habitación de Sakura. Las hojas pasan y los recuerdo de Sakura se materializan tanto en palabras, como en imágenes "create" convertía los recuerdos de Sakura en imágenes. Pronto otro titulo apareció en la hoja siguiente. ***el relato de la card captor*** solo apareció una pequeña frase "la llegada de mis amigos" esas paginas se llenaron de fotos de Sakura, de sus amigos de Tomoyo, Eriol y por supuesto de Shaoran , ocuparon muchas paginas los recuerdos de cada aventura de niña, desde la captura de las cards, el juicio con Yue, las odiseas escolares, así vinieron el final de una etapa, Eriol se marchaba y Shaoran también, luego la imágenes de la captura de carta sellada, y la inminente despedida luego de la confesión las paginas siguiente, parecieron marcar un etapa muy dura en la vida de Sakura, todo y cuanto pasaba cada imagen parecía estar cargada de dolor. La nuevas despidas, la muerte de su padre, la soledad que por años era para ella la vida normal, y luego ese día el día en que "luminosity" como su nombre los dice ilumino un poco sus días. En ese entonces por casualidad del destino, o broma de la vida, Sakura se encontró con Shaoran de nuevo, todo parecía flores entre las espinas pero las cosas cambiaron.  
  
Sakura detuvo su escritura por la cantidad de lagrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos, las cosas que estaba recordando le había dejado una herida, que aún sangraba de manera dolorosa, que inundaba sus ser con colores de nostalgia, creado la pintura de la soledad. Al pasar las hojas y cuando solo imágenes aparecieron con algunos mensajes, ella voy lo que vivir no le había mostrado lo que todos y cada uno veía, y que en ella era como un estupor de recuerdos ajenos, de un pesadilla que encadenaba decepciones y tormentos, dolor y angustia. Sakura tomo aire a toda la capacidad, y como un torbellino cada pensamiento que la había atormentado a lo largó de ese tiempo, se apareció en el papel como lagrimas, para cuando termino lloraba angustiosamente, sin prestar atención a sus acciones y pensamientos el libro siguió con las imágenes.  
  
La paginas pasaban a una velocidad sorprendente. Pronto "Love" empezó a brillar de una manera particular en las ultimas partes. Sakura lloraba un poco más calmada. ****mientras en el comedor**** La puerta suena, una y otra vez, nadie atiende, el aludido baja dos pisos más. Y toca nuevamente en la puerta de aquel apartamento. La puerta se abre enseguida. _hola _dice la joven detrás de la puerta. _hola Tomoyo, lamento molestarte, pero ¡sabes si se encuentra Sakura.? _creo que, Kero esta con migo, estamos preparando un pastel y Yue se fue junto con Touya y Yukito a sus trabajos, supongo que Sakura debe estar en el estudió recitando los diálogos de la obra. _me temo que si, pero no me va escuchar, siempre que practica tiene música algo alta. _bueno, pero eso no es problema, toma la llave del apartamento, y luego me la traes. _de......acuerdo..... pero estará bien, que entre en su apartamento sin anunciarme. _claro, ¿no eres su novio? El joven con la cara como un cereza le respondió como si e un robot se tratara. _si, lo soy. _entonces ve tranquilo, Touya y los demás no llegas hasta la 10 de la noche, yo retendré a Kero hasta esa hora, para que este solos. _dijo Tomoyo guiñándole en ojo, y cerrando un poco la puerta. El joven, estaba de color tomate casi morado por la vergüenza. Pero algo no le sospechaba bien. Así que olvidando el comentario de Tomoyo subió los pisos que le faltaban, y abrió la puerta. Del apartamento. *****mientras en la habitación***** Sakura había terminado de ordenar todos su recuerdos, y aunque los últimos era muy bellos, ya que hablaban de los últimos sucesos de su vida, se sentía muy mal por los demás, tenía la angustia a flor de piel, cerro el libro donde estaba, escribiendo y para tranquilizarse, decidió practicar un poco de meditación se sentó en el suelo en una posición cómoda, estaba sentada con los brazos sobre sus rodillas, respiraba tranquila, con los ojos cerrados, pronto cayó casi en sopor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, la angustia parecía querer salir de si misma de nuevo, Sakura luchaba porque esta se quedara quieta, en el lugar que le pertenecía. Por más que los intento, en lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, pero solo fueron minutos, las lágrimas restringida cobraron terreno, en las lagunas verdes de sus ojos, y recorrieron las tierras dulces de sus mejillas, en su recorrido antiguo pero no olvidado, pronto su tranquilidad de perturbó, su angustia se hizo tan grande, que su mano se aferraron a su ropa, estrujándola con fuerzas, su respiración se ahogaba en salados recuerdos, todo eso que por un largo tiempo parecía estar en control, como un castillo de naipes su tranquilidad se desmoronaba, como su ese castillo fuera azotado por un huracán, un huracán de tristeza, su felicidad era plena en ese momento de su vida, y su lágrimas no era enteramente de tristeza, si no de enojo hacía ella misma, no soportaba en fallar en su cometido , su vida ahora en más hermosa de lo que se había podido imaginar.  
  
Pero las angustias era demasiadas para soportarlas, y el haberlas descargado en el papel, que en principio parecía alivianar la carga solo había hecho, que esta aumentara, y se hiciera tan pesada que sola no podría soportarla. ******la puerta se entre abre****** el joven, ve a la persona que más ama, tratando de contener sus propias penas, pero su aura siempre tan dulce se siente, dolida y enojada consigo misma, las lagrimas son muy grande, el joven camina a un paso uniforme, cuando llega, hasta estar a su lado, la joven de hermosos ojos verdes, abre los pesados párpados, se asombra y se asusta, al ver al dueño de su felicidad frente a ella, con esa cara de preocupación de la que ella siempre quería que el escapara. Se paro de golpe, y dijo secando las pesadas lagrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. _lo siento no te oí llegar. _no tenías que oírme llegar. Sakura lo mira el tiene esa mirada decidida, que brilla en sus ojos pero a la vez abierta y expectante, a cada movimiento que ella hace. _lo siento, estaba pensando y decidí practicar la meditación _dijo mirándolo esperando que le creyera. El joven, le toma la mano, con decisión ella se da vuelta y lo ve con los ojos perdidos dentro de los suyos, en ese momento las palabras están de más, un entendimiento más fuerte aún se hace presente, las miradas basta y el pregunta, para confirmar la teoría que no quiere admitir. _¿Sakura?.... _solo dice mirándola, ella solo agacha su cabeza.... te tomo en mis brazos, y tu solo me dejas que te abrasé, parece que era lo que necesitabas, te pido disculpas, de lo que siquiera se si soy el culpable, me miras con eso hermosos ojos de color esmeralda, como esperando algo de mi, conozco tu mira, que reclama el cariño, del cual mi corazón se emociona por darte, estas ahí entre mis brazos y te miro como si el mundo se acabara. Esta llorando no soporto, tu llanto te afearas a mis hundiendo tu cabeza entre mis ropas, eres como un niña pequeña que busca el cuidado y el cariño de una persona que crees que es más fuerte, pero que ante esas lagrimas es tan indefenso como tu. Te amo, pero ese amor no parece suficiente, y temo que no pueda subsanar ese dolor. Sabes que es lo que pienso en es momento, me miras y me dices en voz suave. _te amor, Shaoran yo te amo, y tu amor es más que suficiente, yo soy la culpable de esto tu eres muy bueno, no se si de verdad merezco tu cariño. Al escuchar esto mis pensamiento revolotean inquietos, no quiero que dudes de esa manera, te abrazo con fuerzas tu cabeza descansa en mi hombro, tu estas abrazada, te tomo las piernas y cargo tu delicado cuerpo hasta un sillón amplio que esta en la habitación, me siento con tigo todavía en brazos. Shaoran acaricia el rostro de Sakura, secando su lagrimas, luego besa sus párpado, donde encuentra el saldo de su lagrimas, ella se abraza a él, como buscando refugio, él le murmura. _te lo dije, cuando te vi de nuevo, eres la razón de mi vida, y te amo demasiado como para que no confíes en mi, si ahora no quieres hablar, te entiendo porque en tu ojos esta todo lo que tengo que saber. Solo dime una cosa ¿ tu me amas? Sakura se separa de él, y lo mira con los ojos brillando y toma aire. _te amor con todo el corazón y en la expresión más perfecta, que mi ser logra. Y te necesito cerca mío no quiero, llorar en soledad, se que mis lágrimas te lastiman, y me disculpo por ello, pero el dolor se ha ido en día de hoy, todo lo que estaba dentro de mi quedo sobre paginas, en blanco para poder olvidar y mirar al frente, para empezar lo nuevo. Desde aquel día en que volviste, que te encontré esperándome en la salida del hospital, todo se hizo más claro, ahora no quiero sufrir por lo que paso en el pasado, solo existe el futuro, pero sabes haber tratado de olvidar recordando, duele y mucho, mis penas son compartidas, con tigo y quiero que si en tu corazón hay penas que me ocultas, solo dímelas y con el mismo amor te ayudare. _Sakura estaba totalmente colorada por la palabras que decía, pero con sinceridad en sus ojos.  
  
Shaoran la miraba entre atónito y conmovido, de su ser unas ganas locas de besarle, se apoderaron de él y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la estaba besado, trasmitiendo en ese beso, el amor loco que por ella sentía, y la angustia de verla así. Sakura se dejo besar y respondió de la misma forma, agradeciendo y dando un poco de aquel inmenso amor que recibía. Pronto se separaron, los ojos de ambos clavados el uno en el otro, las mejillas de Sakura estaban muy coloradas, y las de Shaoran tenía cierto rubor rosa. _te amor Shaoran, te amo mucho. _y yo ti Sakura, y yo a ti.....  
  
desde ese entonces la promesa de su mutuo amor quedo, sellada en un pacto de inició, en ese beso de entregado corazones, de ese día 3 meses habían pasado. ********en la cocina del apartamento de Sakura********* Ella revisaba, lo papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, de su cocina, la obra había sido cancelada junto con el encuentro de la universidad, pero luego por insistencia de muchos alumnos se había decidido postergarla, por uno meses más, Sakura buscaba desesperada los borradores de la nueva obra, era totalmente diferente, era mucho más bella. Y romántica y para mejor de todo su amor estaba con ella en la obra, en el protagónico. Si Shaoran estaba con ella, y los ensayos extra curriculares era lo que más le agradaba, pero en ese momento su mente debía estar concentrada en encontrar esos dichosos papeles. _dame un momento ¿sí?, cuando lo encuentro te llamo de nuevo _le dijo a la persona que hablaba por teléfono. Colgando, luego se puso a revolver casi con histeria los papeles de la mesa, en preparar los últimos finales era demasiado tedioso, pero su compañero de estudio era el premió. _Shaoran... _dijo Sakura en un suspiro, mientras sonreía. Luego se golpeo en un palmadita la cabeza, sacudiéndola de un lado al otro _vemos Sakura, no te distraigas debes encontrar esos papeles, y falta unos minutos para ir a la universidad. Sakura mientras buscaba nuevamente sus pensamientos se dispararon de sus acciones y recordó quien llegaría de un momento al otro de su viaje, si Shaoran había tenido que viajar ya que el concilio oriental, se estaba reuniendo para decidir si se abría o no, ella había viajado por los día de la reunión a su casa pero el se había quedado un par de días más, por pedido de su madre. Sakura nuevamente, recordado el nombre de quien le quitaba el sueño, suspiro sonoramente. _Shaoran...... _luego una situación bastante repetitiva durante esa mañana, se repitió de nueva. _a por dios Sakura, estas muy distraída, concentración, concentración, los papeles debes encontrarlos _dijo haciendo círculos en sus sienes como tratando de recordar algo difícil. En su forzada concentración Sakura no sintió el abrir de la puerta de entrada y siguió revolviendo, los papeles, un joven apuesto de 22 años, de cabello castaño, miro a su novia, enredada entre tantos papeles, se la oía decir. _donde estarán ese malditos diálogos de la obra, donde los habré dejado..... decía regañándose luego por despistada. Shaoran que recién llegaba tomo un libro que era los diálogos que estaba sobre el bolso que llevaba a la escuela. Shaoran la miro, y con dulzura en la mirada y en sus voz dijo. _sigue siendo la misma despistada. Extrañaba eso y con una sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió a la cocina, y puso el diálogo sobre la mesa. _esto buscabas _si _dijo Sakura sin prestar quien se lo daba, solo lo abrazó y tomo el teléfono y dijo _Nahoko tengo los diálogos. _que bien Sakura, no los olvide, pero como los encontraste tan rápido. En ese momento Sakura pensó quien se los había dado y dijo. _Nahoko, tengo que colgar no vemos en unas horas. Adiós dijo colgando el teléfono, giro sobre sus pies y vio a Shaoran apoyado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina con un sonrisa en sus labio, adoraba que fuera tan despistada, Shaoran la miro, el rostro de Sakura se ilumino de una manera muy importante. _Sakura, no vas a salu..... antes de que pudiera terminar Sakura había corrido a sus brazos, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y poniendo su mejilla junto a la de él _te extrañe mucho, ¿prométeme que no tendrás que irte por lo menos en un tiempo? _recién llego y ya tengo que prometerte algo. _Shaoran..... por favor. _dijo con ojitos de pobrecita. Shaoran sin poder resistir es mirada le dijo. _esta bien, lo prometo _y luego la iba a besar cuando Sakura se escabulló de sus brazos. _¿Sakura?..... _lo siento _dijo besando su mejilla, con gran rapidez _ pero si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a la universidad. _¿tenemos que ir?, _dijo en voz de un niño perezoso _si, es importante _ tengo algo importante que decirte _le dijo en tono serio. Sakura se sacó el bolso del hombro y dejo los libros en la mesa. _bueno pienso que será mejor no ir. _dijo Sakura en tono algo preocupada Sakura paso por al lado de Shaoran, este le tomo la mano. _¿no quieres té? _no en realidad no, ven debemos hablar. Sakura tuvo miedo, él tono que estaba usando la asustaba. _¿qué sucede? _dijo Sakura. Shaoran la llevaba de la mano. _parece algo grave dímelo. _no recibía respuesta alguna. _vamos Shaoran deja las intrigas que me preocupas. Shaoran se detuvo en la mitad de la sala, y la puso frente a él. _es serio lo que te voy a decir. _dímelo _dijo Sakura esperando lo peor que podía oír. Shaoran hizo un pausa, y se acercó mucho a Sakura, la mejillas de ella se tiñeron automáticamente de rosa, por la cercanía del rostro de Shaoran. _Sakura no vuelvas a ......... la frase fue completada con mil posibilidades, en la mente de Sakura, pero se calmo prefirió esperara la verdad, Shaoran rápidamente la beso en los labios, Sakura no cayó del asombro, el beso fue corto y le dijo. _no vuelvas a escaparte de un beso ¿de acuerdo? _claro.... _dijo Sakura en un suspiro de alivió. Hubo un silenció Shaoran se sentó a lado de Sakura, ella no hablaba y eso le preocupaba, tal vez su broma había sido demasiado pesada. _me asustaste _dijo Sakura en tono de reproche Shaoran se iba a disculpar, pero Sakura cerro los labio de él con los de ella. _saku..... esta lo volvió a besar, el beso fue más prolongado, Sakura abrazo a Shaoran. Sakura dejo que Shaoran quien ahora la estaba respondiendo, la besara como siempre los había hecho. Los dos se separaron, Sakura estaba más que roja, y Shaoran no era la excepción. Los dos se miraron y se rieron, eran jóvenes adultos, pero en eso se comportaban como niños. Sakura luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, se paro y trajo un bandeja con té y algunas galletas. _¿tienes que decirme algo? Shaoran la miro casi con miedo. _no leí tu mente, eso es privado y te prometí nunca hacerlo, y no lo haré, pero me di cuenta. _si tengo algo que decirte. _¿qué paso? Sakura le dio su taza de té, y ella tomo la suya y se sentó al lado de él. _y bien dime. _bueno por donde empiezo. _por el principio? _le pregunto Sakura en un tono burlo. _no te burles. _no lo hago _dijo sonriéndole _me encanta cuando pones esa cara, pero anda dime, ¿qué acordaron los del concilio? _bueno quiere hacer un concilio internacional, que reúna a todos los concilio de los diferentes países. _eso me perece una buena idea. _a mi también, pero nosotros seremos los embajadores de el continente asiático, ya que somos los líderes más jóvenes, además yo soy el líder del clan más poderoso _y yo ¿qué tengo que ver con tu familia? _tu...tu _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MOCOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACES ABRAZANDO A MI HERMANA!!!!!!!!!!! -_____-UU _la cara de Shaoran _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡hermano, no lo llames así!!!!! _Sakura TU ERES PARTE DE TODO ESTO? _pues claro, si en mi novio, lago tengo que ver ¿no? _dijo Sakura enfrentando a su hermano, causando la risa de Shaoran, Sakura no estaba enojada con su hermano, solo la fastidiaba por justo. _¿Y TU DE QUE TE RIEES MOCOSO? _mi NOMBRE EN Shaoran, DOCTORCITO Shaoran y Touya, empezaron con sus acostumbradas y ya tan rutinarias peleas, Sakura estaba a punto de salir corriendo, la guerra se armaba y ella sola no podría. En eso entra al apartamento, Kajo acompañada de Yukito, y Yue. Al ver eso, la primera impresión fue una sonrisa, pero luego de ver a Sakura pidiendo auxilio, con todo tipo de señales. Yukito y Kajo calmaron a Touya. _Touya ¿qué era lo que tenías que decirle a Sakura? _dijo Yukito. _no, es importante Yuki, en este momento ese mocoso degenerado se esta aprovechando de Sakura. Kajo se acercó al oído de Touya y dijo. _me parece que a Sakura no le molesta, las atenciones del joven Lee, 'porque no te calmas, que los celos te van a comer. Touya se calmo, y miro con cara de despreció a Kajo. _tengo razón o no? _la tienes pero, me _cállate, no arruines las cosas. ¿qué le venías a decir a Sakura? Touya tomo aire, para calmar esos nervios y con su acostumbrado tono de voz dijo. _mira mounstro _hermano, no me llames así. _bien, Sakura venía a decirte, antes de que todo esto empezara. _si_ dijo Sakura viendo como la tormenta se aproximaba. _que están invitados a una cena en este restaurante _le dijo dándole un papel, Sakura lo miro y se dio cuenta por el nombre que era un restaurante francés. _¿qué celebramos? _eso puedo responderlo yo _dijo Kajo tomando cartas en el partido. _si, bueno ¿qué celebramos? _tu, hermano y yo, bueno..... _¿qué _dijo Sakura sin entender la indirecta. Tomoyo entro en el departamento vio una desconcertada Sakura, viendo casi con miedo a su hermano y dijo. _bueno días, ¿interrumpo algo? Sakura la mira y dice_ no en realidad no, Kajo y mi hermano, estaban por decirnos algo, más bien Kajo iba a decir algo. _¿puedo quedarme? La profesora viendo la bandera de salvación en Tomoyo dijo. _claro que puedes, además tu y el joven Eriol están invitados también a la cena. _una cena? _si, el nombre del restauran lo tiene Sakura. _bien pero , ¿qué vamos a festejar? _eso estabas por decirnos Kajo, ¿qué es? _pregunto Sakura mientras no entendía mucho. _bueno, tu hermano, y yo pues, no vamos..... Kajo dudaba si decirlo o no, le daba un poco de pena loe que tenía que decir. _no vamos a comprometer. _dijo su hermano con su tono, no agresivo pero su serio. _si eso, no vamos a comprometer y elegimos ese restauran para anunciar nuestro compromiso. _¡¡¡¡¡¡qué bien me alegro mucho!!!!!! _dijo Sakura, mientras le daba un abrazo a los dos _a mi también me alegra mucho. _dijo Tomoyo agregando una sonrisa. _felicitaciones _se oyeron de la voz de Shaoran. Al ver la cara del hermano de Sakura, Kajo le tomo la mano con fuerza y lo miro con algo de severidad en la mirada. Touya yendo contra sus principios, dijo. _te lo agradezco. Shaoran iba a reírse, porque se veía claramente que Kajo lo había obligado a decir eso, pero Sakura lo miro y le tomo la mano con fuerza, tirándola un poco hacía donde estaba ella. Y en un murmuro decirle. _por favor Shaoran, no provoques a mi hermano. Shaoran solo miro sus hermosos ojo verdes clavados en los suyos reflejando casi una suplica, y en el mismo tono de voz dijo. _esta bien, jamás puedo decirte que no... _y le beso la frente sin que el resto se diera cuenta, aunque Tomoyo quien trataba de distraer la atención de los otros, lo vio de reojo y le causo gran felicidad que su amiga se viera tan feliz. Touya y Kajo, toman asientos en los sillones, y Sakura sale a buscar.... _¿desean té? _si esta bien _dijo Kajo con un sonrisa, y su hermano solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. _¿tu Yukito? _para mi también Sakura. _bien _enseguida vuelvo tomen asiento Yukito se sentó en el sillón _Sakura yo enseguida vuelvo. Sakura interrumpe su camino a la cocina y ve salir a Tomoyo _¿a dónde vas? _voy a buscar a Eriol, le dije que subía por unos segundos y se me hizo un poco tarde. _de acuerdo tráelo con tigo _esta bien, enseguida vuelvo Tomoyo mientras bajaba por ascensor hasta su apartamento dos pisos más abajo pensó: "Sakura sonríe como hace años no lo hacía todavía recuerdo, cuando la vi de nuevo esa sonrisa tan apagada y esos ojos casi idos. Me alegra mucho que haya vuelto se ven tan bonitos, Sakura le sonríe, y el a su vez también se ven como dos chicos, Sakura aún se pone nerviosa cuando esta junto a él, Shaoran tampoco es la excepción, desearía que estas escenas se vieran más seguido, se ven todos tan felices hasta yo misma estoy muy feliz " *********mientras en la sala de estar del apartamento de Sakura***********  
  
en eso, Yue junto con Kero había llegado también. Sakura lo vio aparecer en la sala. _Yue Kero, ¿desea ustedes también té? _si Sakura _contesto Yue. _yo también Sakurita, pero con una porción doble del riquísimo pastel que esta en la nevera. _Kero eres un glotón _por favor Sakurita _esta bien Sakura salía para la cocina, y Shaoran se paro de los sillones donde esta conversando con Yukito. Y dijo _Sakura ¿quieres que te ayude? _¡¡¡¡esta bien!!! _dijo Sakura desde la cocina Shaoran se paro y salió, en eso Kero y Touya dijeron a la ver. _¿por que ese mocoso se tiene que ir con Sakura? _dijo Touya _además, mocoso aprovechado se necesitan solo uno para preparar el té. _dijo Kero _iré a ver emprendiendo vuelo de a la cocina, en eso Yue extendió su mano y lo detuvo por la cola. _Yue suéltame. _Kerberos quédate aquí, nuestra ama no te ha llamado. _pero esta con el mocoso. _dijo Kerberos como si Shaoran fuera un asesino _tal vez quiera, esta a solas. Respeta eso Kerberos _dijo Yue en un tono serio. Kero resignado se sentó, en la butaca de cerca, en eso llego Sheng fun. Y se sentó con Kerberos. _¿qué te sucede Kerberos? _tu aprovechado amo esta solo con Sakurita en la cocina. _¿en serio? Y que hace aquí. _Yue no me deja ir a ver. _vamonos ahora. _dijo Sheng fun con curiosidad. Kerberos iba a decirle, un reproche pero, dijo. _bien vamos. En eso empezaron a escabullirse en la cocina. **********en la cocina***********  
  
Sakura había puesto el agua a calentar, y sacaba el pastel de la nevera, mojaba un cuchillo en agua y empezaba a cortar, el pastel. En eso la cafetera donde estaba el agua, empezó a sonar, Shaoran la miraba se veía muy bonita preparando algo, él solo la seguía con la vista. Sakura se daba cuenta y estaba algo colorada, entonces mientras vertía el té en la tetera le dijo. _y dime ¿a si me ayudas? _no lo sé, pero a mi me agrada. Sakura lo miro sumamente colorada, Shaoran solo le sonría con esa sonrisa que la ponía nerviosa y extremadamente feliz. Sakura solo opto por sonreírle, derritiendo el corazón de quien tenía en frente. Sakura siguió cortando el pastel luego aparto los pedazos para cada uno, y lo miro de nuevo, tenía crema del pastel en un cuchara. _¿quieres? _dijo ofreciéndole la cuchara, el simplemente se negó y Sakura levanto los hombro y dijo. _bueno, tu te lo pierdes. Sakura guardó el pastel, en la nevera y dejo la cuchara en la pileta de lavado, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró frente a frente con Shaoran, esta le sonrió y el la abrazo. _tienes crema. _¿en donde?_ le pregunto pasando la mano por su cara. Shaoran le beso la punta de la nariz. _tenía crema ¿en la nariz? _no, era mentira. _tramposo dijo Sakura en tono burlo, lo miraba a los ojos, estaba sonrojada y se reía sin razón. Shaoran la miro y le dijo. _¿puedo? _le pregunto inocentemente _¿qué?.... _dijo tan inocentemente como él Shaoran la beso en lo labios, un beso sumamente tierno, Shaoran la dejo de besar después de un momento. Sakura lo empujo despacio y le dijo. _eres un tramposo, no me dirás que tenía crema en los labios. _no, no tenías Sakura le sonrió y le dijo. _tramposo y mentiroso, no pude buscar nada peor. Dijo Sakura, siguiendo el juego. Fingiendo enfadarse. _oh! vamos Sakura, no te enfades con migo Sakura rió por lo bajito, Shaoran se le acercó. _enserio, Sakura no te enfades. _nunca lo haría Sakura le dio un rápido beso. _eres mala _le dijo Shaoran. _soy tan mala, que me tendrás que ayudar, vamos dame una mano con las tazas y pastel. _de acuerdo. Pero que recibo de recompensa. _no lo sé ¿qué quieres? _que me acompañes a cenar, afuera hoy a la noche, todavía tenemos una charla pendiente. _¡es verdad, lo había olvidado! _¿a que hora paso por ti? _Shaoran, viven dos pisos más abajo. Y me vas a pasar a buscar. _si. ¿a que hora? _a las 10:00 te parece? _por su puesto Shaoran se acercó y le beso la mejilla. _prometido? _prometido _pero ahora vamos que nos esperan con el té. _si en eso Shaoran y Sakura iban a salir de la cocina cuando sintieron que alguien, se movía después el ruido de que algo se rompía. Sakura se dio vuelta toda velocidad, y una ráfaga de viento se desprendió de su mano y vario talismanes que parecía metal, de Shaoran, salieron en dirección al ruido, cuando se dieron vuelta del todo, vieron a Sheng fun, atrapado entre los talismanes y a Kerberos atrapado en la ráfaga de viento. En plena huida. _wind, suéltalo _dijo Sakura, y la card le obedeció, Sakura camino hasta, la pared, y tomo al pequeño guardián entre sus manos y preocupada le pregunto. _¿estas bien, Kero? _si Sakurita _pero que demonios hacían aquí y escondiéndose. Kero solo bajo la cabeza. _me estabas espiando? _si.... _dijo Kero resignado. Sakura lo miro. _es que ese mocoso puede. No debe Sakura ahora lo miro comprehensivamente. _Shaoran no me haría nada, en contra de mi voluntad, y menos que me lastimara, no es así? _pregunto mirando a Shaoran. _por supuesto antes muerto. Dijo decidido, Sakura le sonrió y le dijo a Kero. _ves, por eso no debes preocuparte. En eso en la entrada de la cocina, se agolpo un montón de gente, junto con los recién llegados Eriol y Tomoyo. _¿Sakura estas bien _pregunto alarmada Sakura _si, solo fue un malentendido, creo que estoy lago susceptible a eso. _es mocoso te hizo algo. _pregunto Touya alarmado. _no para nada, Shaoran no hizo nada. Es solo que Kero y Sheng fun estaban escondidos en la cocina y cuando no íbamos hicieron ruido, y bueno pensé que no era algo bueno, y me defendí pero no tengo un razón exacta. ¿no es eso lo que paso Kero? _si eso es Touya cerro los puño y murmuro para si. _"no todos los días tienes las oportunidad de estrangular a ese sujeto, y justo en ese momento, pierdo la oportunidad, pero en algún momento lo lograré" Sakura que lo escucho se le dibujo una gota en la cabeza, y para escapar de la situación dijo. _porque ya que están aquí cada uno no toma su taza y un plato de pastel, y vamos a la sala. A todos les pareció una buena idea. El resto de la tarde paso en charlas, cenaron y luego de ello se fuero, los primero fueron, Tomoyo y Eriol, luego Yue y Yukito. Luego Kero se quedo dormido en uno de los sofá. Fue difícil, llevarse a Touya de ahí porque no quería dejar a Sakura sola con el mocoso, pero luego de las persuasiones de su novia, lograron convencerlo. Sakura tomo asiento pesadamente junto a Shaoran y encendió la televisión, Shaoran paso su brazo por sobre el hombro de Sakura. Sakura apoyo a su vez la cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran y dijo.  
  
Continuará 


	6. 6

*** VI-lo momentos de paz; no duran siempre *** Sakura el regreso del amor by Angel_yanu  
  
_¿qué te preocupa? Shaoran la miro casi con espanto. _tu corazón esta latiendo como loco, y no es por mi. Shaoran la miro comprendiendo lo bien que lo había aprendido a entender en tan poco tiempo, fue ahí cuando recordó lo que lo había perturbado en su viaje a china y venía explicito con la reapertura del concilio, pero antes Sakura agregó. _¿por qué no quieres que el concilio abra? _es... no lo sé me resulta diferente ahora. _ya sé porque es _Shaoran temió que Sakura se hubiera dado cuanta de cual era el porque. Aún así su orgullo hablo por él _haber dime. _no podrás coquetear con las mujeres del concilio, ahora que tienes novia _Sakura escucho lo que decía y se puso roja. _lo siento _Shaoran hizo oídos sordos y dijo _no lo sé.... _dijo con cara de malo. _coquetearas con ellas, ¿en serio? _Sakura tenía un miedo inocente en su mirada _no, como se te ocurre. _no lo sé. _Sakura se concentro en la televisión, pronto un rubor algo pronunciado se marco en sus mejillas. Y volvió su rostro a Shaoran. _por favor no me mires así. Shaoran tomo su bravilla y con una mirada llena de ternura se acercó con lentitud... Cuando solo centímetros faltaban y casi respiraban el mismo aire. _Sakurita.... _dijo una voz dormida cerca de ellos _¡¡¡¡¡¡Kero!!!! _dijo Sakura empujando un poco a Shaoran. Sakura esperaba un escena sobre actuada de Kerberos y sus celos, pero el pobrecillo estaba tan dormido, que ni cuenta se dio. _Sakurita, no grites, tengo sueño me voy a dormir. _bien, enseguida subo _adiós _adiós Kero, que descanses. Kero flotaba casi para la habitación Sakura, volvió la vista a Shaoran quien la miraba conteniendo las ganas de reír, Sakura tenía las mejillas rojas como tomates, se encontraba sumamente avergonzada. Se sintió como la puerta se abría, y Sakura respiro más tranquila luego la voz chillona se sintió. _y dile a ese mocoso que se vaya a su casa, sino mañana lo mató, ahora tengo mucho sueño. Sakura y Shaoran casi se caen de espaldas al escuchar eso. Shaoran se levanto. Y dijo acomodando su cabello. _bien, ya comí ya me fui _dijo en tono alegre. _te vas. _dijo Sakura con tristeza. _y si, vivo muy lejos dos pisos abajo, una distancia terrible, no me extrañes. _Shaoran.... _Sakura se reía el haber pasado es tiempo con Eriol le había sentado de maravilla, hasta algo del sarcasmo de él se le había pegado, y simplemente era muy guapo cuando se sonreía así, Sakura ante ese pensamiento se puso colorada. Shaoran la miro preocupada. _Sakura, ¿te siente bien? _Shaoran sabía lo que había pasado en su ausencia parcialmente, solo sabía que Sakura había estado medicada, pero no sabía nada del tratamiento ni la causa, y pensando que se trataba de fiebre le toco la frente. _pareces tener un poco de temperatura, Sakura te sientes bien. _si, no debe ser nada, no te preocupes. _¿segura? _si, debe tal vez ser solo un resfriado, no te preocupes. Tal vez estoy muy cansada _te llevó a tu habitación, no recibiré un no por respuesta. _me siento bien. Shaoran enserio. _no, te encapriches. _no lo hago, pero peso demasiado, tal vez te lastimes. _Sakura, no soy un debilucho. Al ver que no le podía ganar dijo. _esta bien, nunca puedo ganarte. _Sakura se paro y se iba, en el camino Shaoran la tomo en brazos. Y le dijo tranquilo, aunque su corazón estuviera apunto de salirse de su lugar. _estas descalza, si caminas por el piso frío te enfermarás. _Sakura solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. Se veía tan atractivo. Así la llevó a su cuarto y la dejo sobre las alfombras de la pieza. _muchas gracias. _no hay porque, trata de dormir y cuídate ¿quieres? _si _Shaoran la beso cariñosamente, a lo que recibió un respuesta doblemente cariños, y Sakura dijo. _buenas noches, me haces mañana el favor de llamarme para despertar para la universidad tengo clases de gimnasia y luego tenemos el ensayó. _tu duerme tranquila. _le dijo besando su frente y por fin despidiéndose Sakura entró en la habitación en silencio , en eso vio que Kerberos estaba dormido en el sofá de cerca de su cama, Sakura iba lentamente, en eso al paso su cartas cercaron el paso, Sakura las miro preocupada. _¿qué les sucede carda? _ama, Sakura nos urge hablar con tigo. _bien, no me asusten. _me parece que es mejor hablar con usted a solas. _esta bien. Vamos al estudio. Las cards la siguieron. Y cuando llegaron Sakura cerro la puerta y en ese momento las cards mayores tomaron su forma primero, las card mayores eran Arrow, Big, bubbles, dark, dream earthy, erase, fight, fire, flower, light, mirror, return, sand, silent, snow, song, sweet, time, voice, watery, windy, wood, through, shot, mist, premonition, returned, luego siguieron las pequeñas y las de forma animal: Twin, storm, sleep, power, rain, little, cloud, wave, sword, move, maze, illusion, lock, loop, libra, float, glow, create, thunder, jump, fly, change, dash, open, reality, love, empty "vacio". Luego siguieron las black cards, junto con las "white cards" quienes ahora formaban, un solo mazo las "Sakura cards". Darkness, night, obscurity, gloom, death Banshee. (na: estos son lo nombres reales de la black cards, sus poderes aún, no son claro a excepción claro de la "death banshee", esta carta tiene solo el nombre "death", pero su figura muestra a un encapuchado, una mujer y su mascota el perro de la muerte Banshee. Las demás son solo, figuras de mujeres encapuchadas, Darkness, tiene un aspecto tenebroso, sus ojos son como los de un gato de color amarillo, su piel es blanca y su cabello negro azabache, este aspecto lo tiene a la hora de la batalla, pero normalmente tiene ojos azules y pelo claro, luego están las tres gemelas night obscurity y gloom, ellas son en la hora de la batalla, piel blanca ojos completamente negros, y cabello, negro, en su horas normales son de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, por ultimo, la hermana de Darkness "death", en su tiempo de batalla tiene el pelo extremadamente largo y lacio de color negro, sus ojo son rojos intensos, su mascota en un imponente lobo de color negro y ojos amarillos de inmensas proporciones, en el otro tiempo, death es la más bella, tiene tez trigueña de un hermoso y sedoso cabello castaño claro, tiene ojos color verde, su mascota es un cachorro de lobo, muy cariñoso y juguetón. La card a seguir son las white cards, todas tienen el cabello claro y tienen alas casi transparentes, vestidas de togas.) La siguientes en presentarse fueron las antiguas white cards; Serpa, optimis, spiritual move y fancy. Cada una se acomodo en frente de Sakura, y Light dijo. _nosotras somos todas tu fieles cards. Y en voz de ellas yo te explicare que es lo que sucede. _bien díganme ¿qué les sucede? _hace dos semanas, nuestra perceptiva capacidad de detectar cambios en los mundos mágicos hemos podido ver que, un mal muy grande se esta acumulando el la cuidad de Mito, según algunas cosas que sabemos sería un hechicero rival de Clow, que busca un aprendiz, al parecer su cuerpo ya no resiste las persuasiones de la maldad, este fue seducido por ese lado de las sombras, cuando apenas era un niño, era uno de los ayudantes de Mijuki en la primera batalla de la profecía, pensamos que además esta en busca de un joven descendiente del clan li y una descendiente legitima del clan Lao. _eso quiere decir que nos busca a mi y a Shaoran, pero ¿cómo es que paso tanto tiempo y jamás supimos de él? _el amo Clow lo encerró en un sello, supongo que el mismo del alma de Mijuki, pero este era más poderoso ya que el era uno de los mejores en la magia negra, y las antes oscuras _ahora dark quien hablaba _ este movimiento importante de magia lo percibimos dos días después que usted y el joven Li se reencontraron, pero no dijimos nada porque aún no estábamos seguras. _bien calma, veamos que más saben algo de su poder, algo de su método de búsqueda. _pensamos que se alimenta de sangre humana de jovencitas vírgenes, eso lo mantiene con vida. _es un especie de vampiro? _no se si ese sea la manera apropiada de llamarlo, pero consume sangre humana, esto esta agravándose esta buscando a su súbdito que supuestamente lo ayudará a conformar un ejercito. Lo que más nos preocupa es que busca, la perla de primer guardián la que usted tiene es su cuerpo, ya que es la única que lo deja entrar y salir del infierno por voluntad propia y..... _controlar los moustro y mil demonios que están en ese lugar, el problema es que de esta perla existe otra en el cuerpo de alguien más pero no sé quien, si el nos gana de mano, estaremos en ventaja. Sakura tomo su cabeza en sus manos, y comenzó a temblar los recuerdos de la batalla con aquellos demonios y bestia venían a su cabeza, atormentándola, pronto lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, de ser eso cierto ella tendría que pasar de nuevo por los mismo, y no sabía si con tanta suerte, ella había dejado de entrenar de la manera que lo hacía en el concilio hacía ya dos años largos, eso le preocupaba demasiado. Pero intentó calmarse y pensar con tranquilidad entonces pregunto. _y este hombre, o lo que sea, esta activo? _no en este momento se encuentra reuniendo la energía suficiente para poder atacar y o hacer algún otro movimiento. _ ya veo. _ama, ¿ se encuentra usted bien? _si, lo que me preocupa es cuanto eso lo fuerte de su poder, me preocupa que creyera que todo estaba tranquilo, no puede ser que realmente hubiera creído que todo había acabado que ¿clase de hechicera soy? _la mejor para nosotras. _eso es grato escucharlo pero no es verdad, probablemente las arriesgué de nuevo, por mi distracción, ponerme al día me llevara más de dos meses y creó que el hombre tardará menos en recueperarce, pero es mejor mantener la calma, ¿saben algo más? _no solo eso, pero hemos sentido que un presencia buena crece también en este momento muy cerca suyo. _¿qué tipo de poder es? _pasivo hasta ahora, premoniciones y gran destreza para saber el futuro, probablemente se vuelva activo. _¿quién será? _ama, será mejor que se cuide. _¿por qué, "premonition", que sabes? _es que tuve el presentimiento de que se enfermara, nada grabe pero le puede traer algunos inconvenientes respecto a su salud, supongo que será un gripe algo fuerte. No se asuste. _no lo hago, pero me suponía esta fiebre no era normal, pero bueno, mientras tenga animo seguiré adelante, mientras tanto ustedes, averigüen que más pueden saber, y ante cualquier cambió me avisan de inmediato. _¿qué haremos respecto a la perla, la opia de la suya? _ahora lo recuerdo sé quien la tiene, o por lo menos eso creo, respectó a lo demás tendremos que esperar a que el enemigo de el primer paso antes de apresurarnos, yo y Shaoran tendremos que acelerar el tramite del concilio, sospecho que necesitaremos de la sabiduría de varios de los aliados del concilio. _eso es bueno, ama por ultimo necesita saber algo. _¿qué? Light dime. _queremos decirle que la apreciamos mucho que nosotras estaremos siempre con usted mientras usted así lo deseé, y le deseamos suerte para mañana. _muchas gracias ustedes son muy importantes para mi, sin ustedes yo no sería nada. Sakura levanto la mano y una luz blanca salió de su interior, un regalo, de energía Sakura les daba, las cartas le agradecieron y se volvieron cards. Luego se guardaron en el libro, little antes de desaparecer le dijo. Acercándose en su forma real. _ama _¿si? _por favor no se preocupe, el joven Lee estará bien, confié en el y trate de descansar, confié en nosotras y en el, no olvide que no esta sola, todos confiamos en usted y en su juicio, confié y resguárdese en cualquiera de nosotros, no cargue con esto solo por favor. _gracias _fue las palabras de Sakura ante tales palabras, lego tomo a little en sus manos y le dio y beso en su diminuta mejilla, esta se transformo y se guardó con las demás Sakura levanto el libro de las cards y camino hasta la sala se sentó en el sillón y medito en lo que le habían dicho sus cards, la preocupación la inundó de nuevo, pronto se encontró con los codos en la rodillas y sus manos en la frente, su sueños se desmoronaba por un segundo había creído que el sueño de vivir una vida tranquila, Sakura sacudió su cabeza ella debía ser fuerte y confiar en el poder de todos. En eso se paró y se dirigió a la puerta del ascensor descalza como estaba. Descendió dos pisos y dudo por un segundo al encontrarse frente a la puerta, entonces tomando aire golpeo firmemente la puerta, y se apoyo en un costado de la misma, hacía frió no se había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado desabrigada, se abrazaba a si misma buscando un poco de calor. *En el piso inferior* Al entrar en el recibidor del departamento se ven, cuatro sillones y un rojo, en el duerme un gato halado de color casi negro, seguimos por el pasillo en su mudo silenció de noche, las luna de los dos véntales del frete alumbrar parte del largo corredor de la habitaciones. Nos encontramos con la primera puerta que no es la que buscamos, seguimos nuestro recorrido, al finalizar el pasillo esta la puerta que buscamos, cuando entramos al cuerpo vemos, sobre un silla doblados en perfecto orden, las ropas de dos personas. Frente a nosotros y dominando el cuarto un cama con dosel, de color azul, la habitación se veía ordenada nada estaba desacomodado, en la cama había dos figuras, cubiertas por las sabanas, una de ella masculina, de pelo corto negro azulado, abrazaba un figura de una mujer frágil, de cabello largo y ondulado, ella descansa su cabeza en el brazo de él, duermen tranquilos y el aire parece pesado, en el interior de esos pensamientos, lo pensamientos de la frágil mujer, algo esta pasando. Tomoyo, esta soñando y en su interior un poder dormido por años esta despertando. Ella ve claramente a Sakura, su amiga en un calabozo sentada sobre unas maderas, su brazos están apresado con cadenas en el muro, ella tiene la ropa de combate, que uso en la batalla de la profecía. Parece estar muy cansada tiene la cabeza gacha. En eso se escucha el rechinar de la puerta, ella levanta la cabeza y mira con desaire. El hombre alto y de cabello castaño se la aproxima su rostro no se ve por la oscuridad del lugar, parece que hablan pero en realidad solo se escucha un zumbido. Ella parece enfrentarlo, él sin pensarlo dos beses saca una espada que le resulta conocida, la pasa por la piel de Sakura debajo de su costilla, se hace un tajo, la sangre corre Sakura, no parece quejarse se ve que cierra un ojo, él hombre se arrodilla, y aproxima su labios a la herida que sangra bastante, Sakura agacha la cabeza se queda inmóvil, unos segundos después, se oye su grito ala parecer el hombre la lastimo aún más en eso el sueño desaparece y su soñadora abre los ojos exaltada. Se sienta en la cama, asustando a su acompañante, este despierta y ve que esta asustada. _Tomoyo ¿que te sucedió? Tomoyo mira la cara de preocupación de Eriol, ella esta aterrada Eriol le pregunta de nuevo, al no recibir respuesta. _¿qué te pasó? Eriol nota que su hermosa novia tiene presencia mágica, siempre la tuvo pero ahora era más fuerte que nunca, Eriol no se asusto porque era la presencia de si misma. Por otro lado, Tomoyo estaba asustadísima, se lanzo a los brazos de Eriol temblando quien le acarició el cabello, para calmarla, como era de esperarse Tomoyo poco a poco al sentirse segura en los brazos de Eriol dejo de temblar. _Eriol, fue horrible el sueño otra vez lo vi, pero más claro y sé quien es la persona que esta en el calabozo. Y vi algo aún más horrible. Tomoyo se desesperaba, Eriol le tomo la cara con las mano y con suavidad las acarició diciendo. _tranquila, cuéntame que viste de diferente. Tomoyo afirmó y paso a decirle lo que había visto _el hombre que entra en la habitación, ese era donde me despertaba. _si _bueno, ese hombre entra en el lugar, ellos discuten y el saca un espada, y la pasa por la piel de ella, lastimándola, luego se arrodilla hasta que su labios quedan a la altura de esa herida, entonces bebe la sangre de la herida. _¿qué? _bebe su sangre, ella se queda quieta, no pelea por librarse ni nada solo agacha la cabeza, luego se escuchar el grito de ella, al parecer la lastimo aún más. _eso ¿es todo? _casi _dice Tomoyo temblando de nuevo. _tranquilízate y dime que más. _bueno la persona que estaba ahí, no era otra que.. sa.....ku... _¿quién Tomoyo? _era Sakura, Eriol Sakura estaba ahí fue horrible. _dijo Tomoyo abrazándolo de nuevo al punto de las lagrimas, Eriol la abrazo y acaricio su sedoso cabello y se quedo pensando, en el nombre. Así se quedo consolándola hasta que esta se durmió de nuevo la recostó en la cama y la abrazo con un brazo mientras él, miraba el techo y pensaba. _"Tomoyo ha tenido esto sueños desde que volví con li de China, y ese poder pasivo que siento en ella se hace más grande, me parece que, eso sueños son premoniciones, solo tengo una manera de saberlo, pero si uso la magia ahora de seguro la despertaré, y es mejor que descanse, me preocupa que si esto que sospecho en real, los problemas pronto se nos valdrán en sima, y Sakura parece corre un grave riesgo" Eriol siguió pensando hasta que el sueño lo venció mientras...... **en el piso superior** Shaoran que dormía en su alcoba siente los golpes en la puerta, cuando se levanta se da cuenta que se había quedado dormido con la misma ropa, al parecer mientras pensaba recostado en como afrontaría la proposición y exigencias hacía el de su familia y concilio, en eso se escucha la puerta de nuevo, Shaoran si pensarlo demasiado, abre la puerta de su cuarto y ahí siente fuerte la presencia de Sakura, la siente preocupada entonces se apura a abrir la puerta. Se encuentra con un Sakura muerta de frío y con cara de preocupada. _Sakura ¿qué te sucede? _Shaoran siento molestarte tan tarde pero es urgente lo que te tengo que decir, al parecer un nuevo enemigo esta empezando a planear algo, pero es muy serio. _Shaoran mira a Sakura quien habla sin notar que esta temblando, estaba descalza y con un camisón de raso rojo con encajes negros hasta la rodillas, y de bretelcitos. _Sakura espera pasa, te vas a congelar. _no estoy bien, lo que tengo que decirte es sumamente importante. Shaoran al ver que Sakura esta, muy asustada y preocupada la tira literalmente de un brazo al interior del departamento. Sakura no quiere entrar y argumenta. _Shaoran no podemos perder el tiempo, las cosas se complican déjame que te di.... Sakura no pudo seguir Shaoran había cerrado su labios con un tibio beso, Sakura lo miro entre asombro y desconcierto, tenía las mejillas rojas. _si no te calmas no podrás explicarme nada, y si no te abrigas tendrás más fiebre, por favor Sakura cálmate, y siéntate mientras trigo algo para taparte. _me siento pero, no ahí tiempo para que vallas a buscar algo, esto es urgente Shaoran. _dijo Sakura desesperándose. Shaoran la miro comprendiendo que estaba asustada y preocupada a la vez, y eso no la dejaba tranquila así que la tomo de la mano y la sentó junto a el en uno de los sillones. _bien, te escucho. _dijo en un tono comprehensivo. _Shaoran las cards me dijeron que un enemigo más poderoso que Mijuki, a despertado, esta débil y esta pronto a empezar a buscar un ayudante, para reponerse esta bebiendo la sangre de jovencitas vírgenes, que la dan vida, la parecer aún esta calmado, esta buscando la perla que yo tengo la del guardián y busca a quien posee la segunda que se perdió. No sé quien la tenga, con ella podrá controlar las puertas del infierno a su merced y a las malignas criaturas de ese lugar, no busca a nosotros, no hay tiempo debemos reunir el concilio lo antes posible _Sakura tomo aire, esta realmente alterada. Shaoran ahora si que entendía la desesperación de Sakura eso era realmente serio. _¿Sakura como sabes que es verdad? _recuerda el cambió que sentimos hace algunos días fue el sello, rompiéndose, ese sello lo puso el amo Clow y lo destruyo como si nada. Es muy poderoso, si recobra su poder será casi imposible destruirlo, y yo soy un irresponsable deje de entrenar y ponerme en las misma condiciones de nivel mágico que en la batalla de la profecía me tomara más de dos meses tiempo suficiente para que encuentre al portado de la otra perla, y si lo hace..... las bestias del infierno estarán a su merced eso no es bueno, yo se lo que es y no quiero vivirlo de nuevo. Sakura decía las ultimas palabras con miedo en su voz, Shaoran asimilo lo más rápido la información y dijo. _tendremos tres meses, en dos estas lista, el concilio esta en uno, nosotros encontraremos antes a la portadora o portador, Sakura estamos junto en esto. Le dijo Sakura lo miro y le dijo. _te creo y confió en lo que dices pero la fieras del infierno son peor que cualquier cosa que hallas visto, es malo muy malo, no creo poder soportar otra vez lo de la profecía, no Shaoran estoy segura de no sopórtalo. Tengo.............muchísimo....... miedo. Dijo Sakura mientras un escalofrío la recorría, y decía. _las cosas no esta bien, esos demonio son malos, si solo yo pudiera controlarlos pero necesito no tener alma y tener el alma de Mijuki y invocarla. _¡¡¡no!!! _¿Shaoran? _Sakura, no te permitiré que hagas eso, te dañará el tener al alma de Mijuki dentro, te lastimará seriamente. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¿y que quieres que haga?!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡no puedo verlos en la garras de un demonio, sin yo hacer algo!!!!!!!!!!, entiende eso por favor. _Sakura escucha lo que esta diciendo ¡¡¡¡¡es suicidio!!!!! _no me importa, yo me morí un vez me tendría que haber quedado ahí. Shaoran se acercó súbitamente y la beso, la tomo en su brazos ella lloraba. _Sakura jamás por lo que más quieras, me hagas sufrir de nuevo ese infierno. _Shaoran.......... lo siento....... no quise hacer eso, pero tengo mucho miedo no quiero que veas y pases lo que yo, tener una sola alma de eso demonio es como si agonizarás es el dolor más horrible. Sakura ahora si que temblaba, su labio temblaban, y su manos también, su ojos abierto de par en par llenos de lagrimas; Shaoran jamás había visto a Sakura de esa manera le preocupa mucho. Sakura lo miro y le dijo. _lo siento no debí venir dijo parándose antes de que pudiera salir. Shaoran la abrazo con todas su fuerzas Sakura lloraba y decía. _tengo mucho miedo, Shaoran , tengo miedo. _yo...tengo miedo de perderte Sakura. Esa frase súbitamente calmo a Sakura, Shaoran estaba preocupado por ella, Sakura se calmo y reaccionó por fin. _Shaoran lo siento, fui muy egoísta. _se secó las lagrimas con las palmas de las manos. _Sakura, prométeme que confiarás en mi, y que no harás nada sin decírmelo. _lo prometo _dijo Sakura más tranquila. Se sentó, se iba a ir cuando Shaoran le dijo. _aún, no estas bien, quédate hasta que te calmes. _no quiero molestarte debes tener mucho sueño. _no me importa el sueño. La abrazo y le dijo. _Sakura estas helada _hace frío Shaoran fue a buscar una manta y una campera, enseguida bajo, y vio que Sakura le sonreía eso lo tranquilizó doblemente. _toma _le dio la campera, era la misma que uso cuando estuvieron en Inglaterra poco antes de la batalla de la profecía. _es la misma que aquella vez. _eso creo _dijo Shaoran mirándola, estaba parada, el se sentó en el otro sillón que estaba en frente del televisor este era mucho más ancho que uno normal. _ven siéntate Sakura se sentó _te aprese ¿que veamos una película? _ le pregunto Shaoran _me parece buena idea. Sakura se sentó y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran este la abrazo y le sonrío. Cuando casi una hora de la película había pasado, Shaoran estaba acostado en el sillón las costado de él estaba Sakura con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mirando la película, él la tenía abrazada. Sakura tembló. _¿tienes frío? _un poco, pero no te preocupes. Shaoran con el brazo libre tomo la manta, que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, y la cubrió junto con él, de un momento a otro sintió como Sakura se relajaba, cuando la miro estaba dormida, se iba a parar pero Sakura lo tenía por la camisa, intentó con cuidado de sacarle la camisa de la mano, pero en un intentó Sakura casi, despierta, entonces se quedo ahí, miró la película, hasta que casi termino, miro a Sakura estaba placidamente dormida, respiraba tan tranquila, se veía hermosa, más hermosa que un ángel. Le beso el cabello, y desvió la vista para terminar de ver la película cuando se quedo dormido. En eso de una de la habitaciones salió un pequeño guardián, que los tapo a los dos, Sakura se veía por demás feliz al igual que Shaoran, el dragoncito luego de taparlos apagó el televisor y apagó las luce diciendo. _que descansen y se acomodo detrás de los pies de Sakura, y también se durmió. Por la mañana fue una escena sumamente cómica Sakura y Shaoran tenían la cara como dos tomates y ninguno de los dos quería verse, para desgracia de ellos Kerberos había ido al apartamento a ver si sabía algo de Sakura ya que el pobre guardián no sabía donde estaba cuando despertó. La situación fue más o menos así. Avanzada la mañana, dos personas dormían una al lado de la otra, en un paz envidiable, Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos, por cierta luz de un flash, cuando se dio cuenta frente a ella estaba un cámara de fotos con alas y cola, a lo que aludió a que había algo extraño, Sakura se levanto sin percatar con quien estaba. _Sheng fun, ¿qué haces? _sacó fotos es muy buenas escenas. _¿de que estas hablando? _mira por ti misma _dijo el guardián mostrándole las fotos. Conforme Sakura miraba las fotos el rubor de sus mejillas subía, en todas estaba ella y Shaoran cómodamente dormidos, en eso Sakura sintió a sus espaldas que el cuerpo que reposaba junto a ella se despertaba, Shaoran sin ni siquiera notar donde estaba se estiro, y bostezo sacudiendo un poco su pelo, cuando abrió los ojos, tenía a un guardián mirándolo con cara de desconcierto y cierta, sorpresa daba por hecho que lo matarían por sacar fotos, Shaoran por su parte tomo la cámara de las garras de Sheng fun, y tomo un foto del sorprendido guardián. _te ves gracioso Sheng fun _fueron las palabras de un somnoliento Shaoran, en eso se levanto y saludo a la mujer que estaba medio sentada en el foja, con un rápido beso en los labios. _buenos días Sakura Sakura aún sorprendida por la reacción de Shaoran, le contesto _bue...buenos días Shaoran emprendió el camino hacía el baño, mientras se estiraba, tanto Sheng fun como Sakura se vieron desconcertados, en eso Shaoran repitió lo que acababa de decir. _buenos días Sakura en ese momento entendió la cara de Sheng fun, se dio vuelta sumamente colorado y miro a Sakura quien solo le sonrió aún sentada en el sofá. _bueno días _dijo Sakura casi riendo por la cara de Shaoran, era un mezcla de susto con sorpresa. _bueno días en eso la puertas del apartamento se abren un luz amarilla, entra en el y aparece delante de Sakura. _Sakurita, Sakurita estas bien, que miedo , pero que haces con este mocoso. _decía mientras sacudía los brazos de arriba a bajo. _Kero yo... _Sakura no sabía que exactamente contestar, si le contaba lo que le habían dicho las cards y lo preocuparía, pero si no decía nada también. _pues verás, necesitaba hablar con Shaoran y vine temprano en la mañana, era algo urgente. _era eso. _si, lo que pasa es que anoche en la madrugada Nahoko me llamo para decirme que el ensayo de la obra se cambiaria de horario, y bueno era muy importante que Shaoran supiera eso ¿no lo crees? _si, eso es razonable. Sakura agradeció a los dioses que Kero a veces fuera tan confiado, no era que hubiera pasado algo, pero si le decía la otra versión de la historia era más que seguro que no le creería. En tonto Shaoran se reí por lo bajo Sakura había engañado a Kerberos. En eso el peluche se dio vuelta y dijo. _¿y tu de que te ríes mocoso? _dijo sacando rayos por la vista. _yo me rió de lo que quiero, peluche de juguetería barata. _cállate mocoso insolente. _será mejor que te calles peluche o verás. _si que voy a ver _dijo transformándose en Kerberos. _te mataré mocoso _dijo tirando la mesa que estaba en frente por los aires. _eso quiero verlo _dijo Shaoran poniendo en posición de defensa. En esos minutos muchos otros muebles quedaron suspendidos en el aire. gracias a la magia de una de la Sakura cards, Sakura se canso de verlo pelear como dos niños, entonces dijo. _BIEN, YA ES SUFIECIENTE CALMENSE. _dijo Sakura tratando de contener la risa y tener un cara seria, porque Shaoran tenía a Kerberos de las orejas, tirándoselas al techo y Kero tenía a Shaoran por las mejillas deformándole la cara. _es suficiente se comportan como niños. _el empezó Sakurita. _empezaste tu peluche _cállate mocoso oportunista Sakura solo los miraba y con paciencia acomodaba los muebles que habían movido en la pelea cuando termino pensó en algo que lo calmaría a los dos, dio un golpe en un mesa y se fue sin decir nada. En ese segundo Shaoran y Kerberos se dieron una tregua hasta, saber que era lo que le pasaba a Sakura. Sakura salió riéndose del comedor hacía la puerta principal, en eso asustados la siguieron Kerberos y Shaoran. _Sakura ¿qué te pasa? _eso Sakurita ya no peleamos ¿verdad? Sakura quien estaba de espadas empezó a reír por lo bajito lo que hizo que los dos pusieran cara de no entender mucho. _o.o? _las cara de los dos sin entender demasiado. Sakura se da vuelta riéndoles. _estoy pensado enojarme más seguido parece ser efectivo, por lo menos los dos dejaron las peleas tontas. _¡¡¡Sakura!!! _dijeron lo dos con enojo fingido. _oh, vamos no es para tanto. Ninguno de los dos la escucho solo se miraron y reanudaron su pelea. _ves mocoso te dije que no tenía nada. _ya lo sabía peluche. _que no soy peluche Sakura levanto su hombros y dijo. _y aquí vamos de nuevo _camino hacía ellos y tomo a Kero por las alas. _muy bien, basta de peleas por hoy, nosotros nos vamos. Adiós Shaoran no veremos en un rato te espero abajo en 30 minutos o llegaremos tarde. _si respondió Shaoran esperando los acostumbrados afectuosos saludos de Sakura, pero se quedo esperando debido a que Sakura solo lo saludo y se marcho. 30 minutos después Shaoran y Sakura se encontraron en la puerta del edificio, Sakura se veía tranquila y muy bonita en su ropa de deportes, o por lo menos eso pensaba Shaoran. _vamos? _pregunto cordialmente abriéndole la puerta. _claro En el viaje a diferencia de otros días solo, hubo charlas casuales y sin sentido compartido, Shaoran de reojo observaba el rostro preocupada de su novia. _Sakura... _si dime. _¿ que te preocupa? _lo sabes. _si es eso no debes preocuparte, las cosas mejoran ya verás, venciste a algo peor a cinco pilares. _puede ser pero esto me preocupa en serio, la devastación que dejo la ultima batalla, en esta inmensa cuidad, le tomo mucho tiempo recuperarse, pensado en su tamaño solo era un porción muy pequeña, no me quiero imaginar lo que sería, en una ciudad como es mito, el enemigo es más fuerte, y las proporciones del ataque podrían ser mucho mayores. _eso lo entiendo, pero piensa que podemos cambiar el tiempo y la dimensión del combate, recuerdas las cosas que hiciste en la profecía. _no demasiado, pero si te refieres a la dimensión, es una muy buena opción, pero sospecho que necesitaremos a Eriol en este combate y no creo que nosotros podamos mantener un dimensión en un combate semejante. _eso es cierto, pero será mejor que mantengamos la calma en todo esto, si no será peor llegado el momento, las cosas cambiaran, y sabremos exactamente con lo que tratamos en este momento estamos tratando con algo totalmente imaginario y superficial. _es cierto, sabes, tienes razón creo que las cosas las estoy tomando muy seriamente. _eso es posible. En eso, el auto se detuvo en la universidad, Sakura abrió la puerta de auto y se disponía a salir del mismo, sacó todo su cuerpo y se disponía sacar los papeles del bolso cuando un mano tomo la suya. _no te escaparás de nuevo? _a que te refieres Shaoran? no te entiendo. _esta mañana no te despediste. _te lo merecía no pudo castigarte como Kero con un tirón de orejas, no soy tu madre. _gracias al cielo. _Shaoran. _pero ahora ya cumplí mi castigo. _no lo creo. _dijo con una sonrisa Sakura tomo el bolso y salía riendo, cuando la tomaron de la mano y la tiraron hacía dentro del auto, desplació la puerta se cerro. Sakura quedo con la mano apoyada en el apoya brazos del lado del conductor, y con la otra mano en el hombro de Shaoran. _todo menos eso _dijo Shaoran antes de darle un beso en los labios. En eso la campana, mucho no le importo a Sakura pero luego reacciono, roja aún por el beso tan sorpresivo. _se me hace tarde. _dijo saltando y abriendo la puerta saliendo de un brinco del auto, olvidando la mitad de las cosas. Shaoran la miro mientras se alejaba y miro los papeles que habían sobre el asiento de junto, había olvidado los libretos de la obra, para su suerte ni él no ella los necesitaría antes de el mediodía. De esa forma junto los papeles cerro el auto y se dirigió a una de la salas privadas de la universidad donde pidió un línea y empezó con mucho tramites que le habían quedado pendientes Continuara ^o^""""""" Notas de la autora ^o ~ _hola mis queridísimo lectores, hoy les traje un capitulo algo extraño, esto es lo que sucede cuando un escribe sin mucha inspiración, tengo que pedir disculpas por lo excesivamente románticos que me quedaron lo capítulos anteriores, puro besos pero créanme que escribir veinticuatro capitulo reteniendo las ganas de escribir un escena romántica tiene sus consecuencia, con forme valla avanzando la historia, espero por mi y mi queridos lectores, que se me pase, a no ser bueno que les guste, claro -_____-¡!!!!!! (soy patética). Bien, bien dejemos mis padecer de lado y vamos a lo que sigue, espero recibir cualquier comentario que quieran darme siempre, estoy agradecida de recibir tanto buenos como malos mail, En el próximo capitulo. ***Una obra perdida, ¿con rencuentros?**** Sakura; El regreso del amos by Angel_yanu  
  
Ya saben comentarios a: yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar gracias no vemos..... 


	7. 7

**** VII- El despertar de un poder*** Sakura; El regreso del amor by Angel_yanu  
  
En nuestro ultimo capitulo Shaoran se dirigía a arreglar cierto asuntos pendientes. Mientras en china:  
  
Residencia Lee, temprano en la mañana, el teléfono suena. Una mujer lo atiende. _buenos días. _buenos días hermana. _¿Shaoran? _mis respetos hermana °, ¿cómo se encuentra todos por haya? _bien, tranquilo aunque el concilio se ha puesto más exigente, nuestro maridos no creen poder sostener la situación por mucho más, haces falta aquí. _hermana ..._dijo Shaoran tratando de calmarla _oh, lo siento Shaoran se porque motivo estas ahí, lo siento, ¡pero como esta ella?. _muy bien hermana, esta muy bien, parece que va a enfermar muy pronto si no se cuida, parece que va a tener una gripe o un resfriado no los sé. Retomando el tema, te llamaba para comunicarte la decisión a ti o a nuestra madre, que hemos decidido que el concilio reabra al parecer las Sakura cards, han detectado poderes acrecentándose en la zona de la ciudad de mito, todavía no es nada seguro pero es mejor se precavidos, ordena de mi parte que mande un grupo de reconocimiento a ese lugar de inmediato. _como usted ordene. _el tono de su hermana se volvió más solemne al comprender que en ese momento hablaba con la cabeza de la familia, y no con su hermano menor. _Fanren? _si dígame. _¿cómo están todo por allí? _bien, nuestras hermanas están muy bien aunque algo preocupadas como yo misma por nuestros esposos, pero el resto bien. _dile que no se preocupen, que en dos semanas estaré allí, de nuevo. _¿vendrás con ella? _claro. _¿entonces se lo dijiste? _no aún no. ¿ y Meiling, y la abuela? _como sabrás Meiling esta pronta a casarse con uno de la familia Chang, y la abuela como de costumbre esta preparando a Meiling para ser una buena esposa. La abuela dijo que si no venías iría a visitarte, quería ver a Sakura de nuevo y obviamente a ti. _ bueno me alegra saber eso, entonces no veremos pronto, manda saludos a todos, y mis respetos para el prometido de Meiling, y felicitaciones para ella. _se lo diré, cuídate mucho y cuídala también. _por supuesto. Adiós hermana _adiós Shaoran. Fanren cuelga el teléfono y en eso llegan varías mujeres al comedor, su hermanas, Meiling y la abuela. _¿quién era? _Shaoran, abuela, avisaba su decisión respecto al concilio. _¿y cual fue? _acepto que este se abriera nuevamente _entonces, supero su mayor problema se lo dijo. _no abuela aún no, no la ha creído apropiado. _entonces tendré que ayudar. _no creo que sea necesario estarán los dos aquí, en menos de dos semanas. _bien, tiempo suficiente para idear un buena plan _dijo la abuela sonriendo maliciosamente, causando que una gota se formara en la cabeza del resto de las presentes. _envió saludos, para todos. Meiling me dijo que te felicitara, y que le hiciera llegar sus respetos a tu prometido. _bien la conversación se prolongó por varios minutos, las mujeres parecía discutir sobre Sakura, pero de un tema bastante raro, estaba enteradas de la relación de su hermano con es jovencita japonesa, y de los grandes poderes que tenía cada uno, una de las hermanas tenía calculadora en mano y decía. _si tendría un poder muy alto, y gran capacidad. Otra decía. _llegara rápido a la cabeza del clan y el concilio, si en unos diez años. Fanren quien parecía asustada por los cálculos apresurados que hacían sus hermanas. _no creen que se precipitan. _no en lo absoluto o crees que no ha hecho nada, las parejas actuales no son como las de antes. _si querida las cosas cambian, y espero que hayan hecho algo, sino sería una perdida de tiempo, se aman que más tienen que esperar. _abuela _la cara de Fanren parecía un bombilla roja, su hermanas se reían era una de las más vergonzosas. _que si es verdad lo que dice nuestra abuela _dijo una de las hermanas, Meiling parecía ajena a las opiniones, de sus primas, Shaoran era muy respetuoso y era más que seguro que no hubiera pasado nada de los que las demás daban por hecho. Mientras la abuela, y las hermanas de Fanren la seguían molestando. _oh, mientas que tu esperaste hasta después del matrimonio hermanita. _claro _dijo Fanren con cara de orgullo. _yo siempre lo dije, perdiste tu tiempo querida _dijo su abuela tirando abajo el orgullo de Fanren. _eso mismo digo _dijo otra, con la afirmación de las demás hermanas. Meiling se intento para, pero escucho algo que le llamo la atención. _además tu dijiste él te dijo por teléfono que ella estaba enferma _dijo la menor de las hermanas. _¿cómo lo sabes? _la línea de la casa es solo una mas sin embrago mucho los teléfonos, uno puede escuchar lo que quiera. La del medio dijo _es cierto eso Fanren? _si me dijo... _entonces esta confirmado. _pero.... _Fanren quería decir lo demás que obviamente su hermana evitaba decir para que concordará con su idea. _¿tu que dice abuela? _eso solo confirma esa teoría. Además los síntomas. _¿qué síntomas? _buenos mis queridas, las nauseas después de las comidas, algunos mareos, falta de apetito, o sueño, pero las nauseas matutinas y los mareos son típicos. En eso Meiling se paro y se marcho pidiendo disculpas. Algo extraña, pero nadie le dio por demás importancia. En eso las hermanas seguían agregando lo que le convenía en eso Fanren , perdió su temple, tranquilo y dijo. _eso lo están inventando, Shaoran dijo que Sakura solo estaba por resfriarse o algo similar ya que tenía un poco de temperatura y no se veía muy bien. Nada de lo que ustedes dijeron es verdad. Las hermanas se rieron y la menor dijo. _lo logramos por 3 vez consecutiva, enfadamos a Fanren, ya sabemos si nos metemos con Shaorancito ella se puede enojar. Fanren estaba por perder el control _tranquila hermana nosotras sabemos lo respetuoso que es Shaoran, jamás haría algo sin la respectivas reglas que lo dejen. ¿o me equivoco? _no _dijo Fanren al ver la broma de sus hermanas. _un día de esto me voy a vengar. _la venganza no es buena hermana dijeron al unísono saliendo del comedor, en eso la abuela fue la ultima en salir. _si eso, es verdad pienso que están perdiendo el tiempo _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡abuela!!!!!! _fue la expresión conjunta de todas las hermanas **mientras en el gimnasio de la universidad de Tokyo** Sakura estaba practicando su clase de artes marciales, que se extendería hasta el mediodía por se la ultima del año, se presentaría diferentes peleas en forma de cierre. En gimnasio estaba repleto de estudiantes, las llaves estabas cerrándose cada vez más asta que solo dos, habían quedado, un joven rubia del 5 años de diseño, y Sakura del 2 año de su carrera, el combate dio inicio, en la primera para sorpresa de todos Sakura fue derrotada, en la segunda entró, con mucho más poder en si misma, se dijo que la había subestimado pero esto no pasaría de nuevo. En eso un joven, de cabellos castaños, llegaba al gimnasio con la ropa del deporte, y se sentó en la gradas con la chaqueta puesta, y miro el combate detenidamente, en unos minuto el combate se dio por finalizado Sakura, había ganado por un nocaut, la joven a pesar de que no se había desmayado había permanecido más de la cuenta del referí en el suelo, y se había contado por nocaut. Al ver que quedaban algunos minutos de tiempo el profesor dijo. _bien quien quisiera enfrentar a la campeona. _dijo mirando la gradas, y al resto de los alumnos. En eso el joven de cabellos castaños se levanto de las gradas, y dijo. _yo quiero enfrentarme con ella. Sakura volteó para ver quien era y dijo por lo bajo. _¿Shaoran? El joven que se puso de pie llamo mucho la atención de varias jóvenes de no solo su año sino de años superiores, bajo hasta el lugar de combate y saludo a su contrincante con un sonrisa mientras ella toma su mano y decía. _¿te agrada llamar la atención no es así? _dijo Sakura divertida mientras desviaba los ojos para mostrar que varías de la chicas se derretían por el en las gradas. Shaoran solo desvió la mirada, y agacho la cabeza con resignación. En eso se saludaron con una reverencia, y comenzó el combate, los primero minutos no fue un gran combate, solo fueron algunas patadas y puñetazos pero nada más, pero el segundo si que fue un combate de cierre. Sakura en el primer ataque de Shaoran aprovecho y tomo el puño de el con la mano izquierda a gran velocidad se desplazo hasta detrás de él lo tomo por el cuelo con el brazo derecho y lo derivo al suelo, pero eso no fue todo, Shaoran tenía el brazo izquierdo de Sakura agarrado con el derecho suyo, en eso con ayuda de su pierna la tiro a ella también al suelo. Los dos se pararon antes las ovaciones del publico, Sakura ataco esa vez, Shaoran intercepto el golpe, pero Sakura le sonrió, eso era que había caído en su trampa de nuevo, Sakura tiro su cuerpo hacía atrás como una contorsionista, y apoyo su manos en el piso tirando de su cuello hasta el otro lado de ella, tomándolo por el pecho antes de que cayera, esa era un técnica peligrosa y si se golpeaba la cabeza probablemente moriría, y eso era lo que meno quería, pero el golpe a pesar de que fue de espalda, fue fuerte, Sakura se reincorporó y lo miro como esperando, Shaoran se reincorporo más rápido y espero los golpes. La que cayo esta vez en un trampa, fue Sakura, al tirar un puñetazo, Shaoran la tomo por un esa mano y con un patada en el estómago, la tiro al suelo y la tomo por el cuello. _¿te rindes? _para, que preguntas sabes que no. _¿a todo? _bien. Los demás golpes fueron maravillosos digamos de dos expertos, eran patadas convidas envuelta con salto, demás, algunas mujeres se preguntaban como una mujer podía resistir los golpes de un hombre, los cuales era sumamente fuertes. En un segundo los dos pararon se veían sumamente cansados, entonces se vio que los dos afirmaron con la cabeza después corrieron y saltaron encontrándose en el aire, los dos cayeron de lado opuesto de donde habían salido. Se pararon y se miraron esperando que alguno se los dos cayera primero, el publico no respiraba, ellos estaba firmes hasta que en un minuto a Sakura se le doblaron la rodillas y cayó tomándose uno de los costados, con una sonrisa en el rostro, el publico ovaciono a Shaoran, cuando se calmo Sakura estaba sentada cerca de los vestuarios, aún con la mano en el costado. _¿te lastime? Sakura negó con la cabeza. _sigues siendo mejor que yo. _pero tu no eres una mala competidora. _lo sé _¿lo sabes?, que humilde _dijo con sarcasmo. _mírate _dijo Sakura levantando un poco la remera que tenía puesta Shaoran, tenía la marca de una gran golpe. _si fuera mala no te hubiera hecho nada. _tienes razón, ¿y tu? _fue un buen cierre. _Sakura _fue en un tono algo imperativo. _que quieres, que te muestre tengo un marca igual que tu, si te la muestro seguro que exageras. _déjame ver. _no dijo Sakura parándose. _vamos Sakura puede ser algo grave. _si voy a perder la vida por un marca de las cuales tengo muchas, por favor, no eres el primero que me da un buen combate, que crees no nací sabiendo pelear. Sakura entro en los vestidores de mujeres en eso del bolso de Shaoran salió una cabecita. _buen trabajo amo, por lo menos lo intento, pero piense, pasar tiempo con usted le dio algo de su terquedad ¿no lo cree?. _si eso creo. Shaoran sonriendo y le ordeno a Sheng fun que se escondiera y dijo. _pero el titulo de terquedad es mío. así entro en el vestuario de hombres. Donde al igual que Sakura recibió mucho cumplidos. _excelente combate. _que demostración de técnicas. _eres muy bueno los dos reaccionaron igual, agradecían poniéndose colorados. Sakura se ducho y tardo un poco más en salir del vestuario, tenía puesto una remera negra, tenía como dos capas de tela, una era un top negro corto, y luego un capa de seda traslucida color negro, era arrugada y como teñida en estilo batic, pero de negro verde bien oscuro y unos pantalones negro anchos en las botamangas, con zapatos del mismo color, el cabello recogido en una coleta. Todas las chicas salieron del vestuario la ultima fue Sakura, quien saco la cabeza como esperando que no la vieran, en eso salió confiada, una mano con un manzana se extendió, y le dijo. _que intentabas ¿escaparte? _no lo sé tal vez. _¿quieres? _dijo extendiendo aún más su mano con la manzana. _claro, me estaba muriendo de hambre, gracias. Cuando salió, y Shaoran la vio casi se cae de espalda, se veía hermosísima con esa ropa, el siempre la veía con la ropa del concilio, con la ropa casual o el uniforme de la universidad, esa ropa le quedaba perfecta, tenía la mochila al hombro. Sakura avanzo unos pasos, y miro atrás. _¿qué esperas? _nada Shaoran la alcanzo enseguida Sakura agradeció que hubiera tardado un poco, sino hubiera visto su cara, al verlo tan bien vestido pantalones, negros una remara blanca y sobre eso una camisa negra. En eso iban caminando al ensayó cuando Shaoran, vio por la tela traslucida, la marca del golpe reciente. Decidió no decir nada, pero no bien terminara el ensayo haría que Kajo, u otro medico que no fuera Touya la viera, no le gustaba nada ese golpe. Así legaron al ensayo. Entraron al teatro, hoy sería el último ensayo antes de la obra y todos se habían reunido en eso llegaron Shaoran y Sakura. _por fin llegaron _fue la expresión de Nahoko al verlos llagar. _lo siento mucho, es que tuve la muestra de arte marciales y tarde más de lo que pensaba. _esta bien, todavía no empezamos. _dijo Nahoko sonriendo, la ultima vez que había dirigido una obra con Sakura en ella, era de costumbre que llegara tarde eso le hacía recordar los tiempo de la primaria Tomoeda. _bien les daremos unos minutos para que repacen el guión y empezaremos. Así empezó un poco del ensayo, las primeras escenas se suponen que son en una campiña del norte de Alemania ahí Sakura, quien es la protagonista de todo esto, se escapa de una guerra, esta historia es a mediados del siglo 12, Sakura corre por lo que se supone que es un campo, y cae rendida en el. Hasta ahí la historia iba bien, Nahoko pidió un pausa, y se subió al escenario con Sakura. _Sakura debes tirarte más en el suelo estas exhausta se supone que corriste una gran distancia. ¿de acuerdo? _si Así el ensayo del al obra siguió su ritmo hubo pausas y se siguió hasta que la tarde llegó, alrededor de la 3:30, el ensayó se dio por finalizado, pasaron a vestuarios para ver los trajes. Nahoko al ver y saber los vestuarios que confeccionaba Tomoyo la había puesto como supervisora de todos los trajes. Sakura paso a probarse el primero, el de campesina. El cual le quedaba muy bien, era un traje de color marrón oscuro de pollera larga y de un chaleco, debajo una camisa beige, y en los pies un estilo de zapatos con cintas de color negro y un cofia en el pelo. Se veía sumamente bonita. _hay, Sakura te ves soñada ^/////_/////^ súper sonrojada dijo- realmente lo crees eso Tomoyo? _claro que si _te vez hermosa. _pero...... _Tomoyo dio la vuelta para ajustar lagunas cosas, en eso el estomago de Sakura sonó. Eran las únicas que quedaban en todo el salón, y se escucho algo fuerte. U//////_//////U!!! _lo siento es que tengo hambre. _ya lo creo Sakura, ¿desayunaste? _no, en realidad no, estaba un tanto apurada. _¡¡¡¡¡has comido nada desde la cena de ayer?!!!!! _dijo Tomoyo algo alarmada _no, bueno comí un manzana que me dio Shaoran, pero no... ahora que lo pienso no he comido nada. _pero Sakura, _es que no tuve tiempo, el cierre de artes marciales se hizo más prolongado de lo que yo pensé. _bien no te preocupes iremos a mi departamento a almorzar, Eriol y yo tampoco hemos almorzado aún, y supuse que tu tampoco y li menos entonces le pedí por favor a Akizuki que nos esperaba con el almuerzo. _bien en eso Tomoyo había terminado de hacer lo arreglos, en eso tocan la puerta del vestuario de Sakura. _¿si quien? _yo, Shaoran, ¿puedo entrar? _en un minuto te abro _dijo Sakura desde adentro _Sakura. _¿si dime? _esta con tigo Tomoyo? _si. En eso fuera del otro lado de la habitación. _tenías razón Lee _si, si Tomoyo siempre desde que volvieron se la pasan juntas.¿ no es así? _si _lee, y para cuando el compromiso _de que demonios estas hablando Hiragisawa? _es que el concilio no te exigió que estuvieras casado cuando ascendiste como jefe, o por lo menos comprometido. Shaoran con total tranquilamente respondió _no, lo había exigido pero gracias a mi abuela y a mi madre no lo exigieron nuevamente, aunque estuve comprometido con una joven de clan Cheng pero, las cosas salieron muy mal y ni siquiera quiero recordarlo. _esta bien, era solo curiosidad, pero tiene pensado casarte con Sakura? _y si, pero no aún. ¿y tu Hiragisawa? _si tenemos pensado casarnos antes del cumpleaños de Tomoyo. _baya no falta demasiado _si pero todavía las cosas están en las nubes. Además que mis padres con la madre de Tomoyo se llevan de maravilla y es difícil controlar sus ánimos para que la boda sea pronto, pero aún no estamos comprometidos y queremos casarnos cuando estemos plenamente seguros. _vaya Hiragisawa quien pensaría en la época de la primaria Tomoeda oírte hablar así, _ y enamorado de Tomoyo _eso era más predecible, sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta se le veía muy bien juntos y sobretodo aunque lo quieran negar, ustedes eran muy parecidos. _creo que te subestime li no creí que fueras observador. _tenía mis sospechas, y al parecer Sakura también, de eso hablamos cuando no enteramos que ustedes eran novios, eso fue algo de lo que comentamos, Sakura parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía. En eso la puerta de el vestuarios se abre Tomoyo aparece. _¿qué necesitaban? _queríamos saber si les falta mucho. _además Nakuru debe estar algo apresurada con la comida. _no nos falta demasiado _dijo Tomoyo _Sakura se esta probando el último traje. Detrás de ella se escucho la voz de Sakura. _¿qué pasa Tomoyo? Tomoyo miro para dentro y dijo. _tienen hambre. Y están apurados. Sakura solo rió, en eso se siente la vocecita chillona de Kero. _yo también tengo hambre Sakurita falta mucho para comer _no Kero ya casi terminamos. En eso entran los dos chicos al vestuario, Sakura se queda helada, le daba pena que la vieran con el traje, por lo menos en el escenario no dirían nada. Shaoran por su parte se quedo más que helado, no musitaba ni una palabra. _Sakura te ves hermosa, mi querida Tomoyo no ha perdido su encanto _dijo tan galán como siempre Eriol. Tomoyo se puso roja como tomate. Shaoran observaba a Sakura detenidamente, Sakura estaba roja ante la mirada de asombro de Shaoran, ella estaba parada sobre un banquito, tenía un traje..... (na: pensamientos de Shaoran) _se ve hermosa, ese traje le queda hermoso nunca me imagine que un traje de combate le quedara tan hermoso, es cierto Daidoji no ha perdido su sutileza a la hora de confeccionar trajes..... se ve tan bonita, se ve sumamente inocente con su mejilla coloradas, se ve tan hermosa, y es cabello que bonito, cuando mi madre y hermana la vean, verán lo bien que le sentaron estos dos años tranquilos pero el concilió exigirá........" Sakura al ver tan concentrado a Shaoran se sorprendió cuando su mirada se desvió al vacío como si reflexionara algo minuciosamente. Sakura bajo del banquito en que estaba y se acercó con tranquilidad le tomo la mano y con un inocente mirada, le pregunto. _Shaoran, ¿esa todo bien? _....... Sakura le acaricio la mejilla en ese momento Shaoran reacciono. En ese momento, Eriol le hizo señas a Tomoyo para que salieran del vestuario, parecía que esos dos necesitaban tiempo solos, por su parte Sheng fun se llevó a la rastra y amordazado a Kero, quien se rehusaba a salir. _¡¡¡¡Sakura.... _dijo algo sorprendido pero sin levantar el tono de voz. _¿se encuentra todo bien? _la cara de Sakura mostraba gran preocupación por algo que no entendía demasiado. Sus ojos verdes se veían intrigado en saber que pasaba. _¿te siente bien? _claro que si Sakura, no te preocupes, me tiene pensando cosas del concilio. _paso algo grave_ Sakura hablaba bajito casi como un secreto. Shaoran al ver eso se acerca al oído y le dice. _no pasa, nada, es solo que no me imagino un concilio tan grande, es casi mundial. Sakura suspiro _pero si tu podrán con tus obligaciones. Ere muy capaz. Más tranquila. Sakura se volteo para subir de nuevo al banquito donde Shaoran la tomo de la mano. _no te dije algo. _¿qué paso? _dijo Sakura con cara tranquila. Shaoran de nuevo se acercó al oído de Sakura y dijo. _¿sabes que te ves muy hermosa? Y que te amo mucho. Sakura corrió su cabeza los ojos de Shaoran mostraban mucha sinceridad, y esa sonrisa en su labios que desde niña la había hecho sentir inconscientemente, feliz y cómoda. Shaoran en un susurro le dijo. _no lo olvides..... te amo _yo....yo también y mucho _dijo Sakura haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran como si fuera la única razón de su vida Shaoran le rodea su talla, con un brazo y casi con picardía en su sonrisa la atrae hacía él, Sakura lo mira sonrojada, siempre le sorprendía esas cosas que Shaoran no le decía, pero que hacía. En realidad en soledad era muy amoroso, y no tenía la misma vergüenza que siempre. Shaoran la mira divertido siempre, se pone sonrosada cuando él le sonríe de esa manera, Sakura pestañea varias veces cuando Shaoran se acerca con lentitud y pestañea una cuantas veces más como un jovencita que esta a punto de recibir su primer beso, Shaoran la toma de la barbilla Sakura cierra los ojos soñadores, en eso las escasas distancia se esfuman y Shaoran la besa tiernamente, Sakura solo repode el beso, lo que más le gustaba es que en ese momento parecía que sus pensamientos y los de Shaoran se mezclaban, era un sensación agradable, y la magia que irradiaban la podía sentir cualquier ser mágico. Por otro lado ***fuera de la habitación.*** _Tomoyo _si Eriol ¿dime que sucede? Dijo ella entre los brazos de su novio. _¿qué me dirías de una boda? _a que te refieres con eso? _no lo sé, la verlos a esos dos tan enamorado como nosotros se me ocurrió preguntarte, que me dirías de una boda. _¿entre ellos? _si puede ser. _sería algo muy hermoso, no conozco las ceremonias del concilio de Shaoran pero fueran cuales fueran sería muy hermoso. _¿si? _si, sabes, el otro día soñé que Sakura y Shaoran se casaban. _¿en verdad? _si.. Tomoyo cero los ojos como imaginando algo, Eriol iba a besarla cuando Tomoyo le dijo. _siente la sensación dulce que emanan del vestuario. _Tomoyo ¿puedes sentir eso? _si _Tomoyo abrió los ojos y dijo. _¿no debería? _no, no es eso lo que pasa es que no es común, si puedes sentir eso quieres decir que percibes las presencias. _¿a si? _si, y si lo sumamos ha que has tenido sueño premonitores, como lo del compromiso de Kajo con el hermano de Sakura. _eso fue una coincidencia. _en el mundo en que nos movemos, las coincidencia no existen. _¿entonces? _dijo Tomoyo, entre susto y sorpresa. Eriol dudo un segundo. _ puede que tengas poderes mágico Tomoyo. _eso es imposible. Si no los tendría desde pequeña. _eso es un teoría, la magia puede surgir, en la niñez, como con nosotros pero todo se debe a un suceso sobresaliente, que llame a la magia que todos tenemos dormida, pero ¿cuál será la tuya? _Eriol, amor no te estas adelantando a los hechos. _no lo sé, pero si tengo razón, eso sería genial. Sakura ¿es la única que tiene los medios para saber si es verdad?, sería muy bueno _¿lo crees? _siempre he sentido un presencia espacial en ti, por eso te amo tanto Eriol se paraba de la silla en donde estaba sentado con Tomoyo y le tomaba la mano, Tomoyo no camino, Eriol volvió sobre los pocos pasos que había recorrido. _¿qué te sucede? _que tal si no es cierto, si solo es coincidencia, te veo tan ilusionado, además me amas por esa presencia siempre creíste que tendría magia, pero que tal si no es así, ¿dejarás de amarme? Eriol tomo aire, por primer vez había perdido el control y su temple, se había dejado llevar por la emoción. _Tomoyo mírame _ le dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza que estaba baja. _yo amo a mi Tomoyo, esa joven que esta en frente mío, las presencia y los poderes sería un adorno que si están o no están, no la cambia. Yo te amo a ti por lo que eres por el ser lo que eres, por como me conoces por como sabes lo que pienso, sin necesidad de un poder, o de una magia simplemente con el mismo sentimiento, que estoy tratando de decirte. _Eriol.... _dijo Tomoyo levantando más aún la mirada, Eriol puso su dedos en los labios de ella. _me deje llevar por la emoción el hecho de que tuvieras poderes, solo me tranquiliza porque siempre has querido, ayudar, y eso sería un sueño hecho realidad, además muchas cosas, de las que te hablo, que tu entiendes y me escuchar, las vivirías con migo, pero si no tiene magia, te amaría de la misma forma, te apreció porque eres especial para mi tal y como eres sin poderes, que te faciliten las cosas, solo me emocionó porque sería diferente, que tu vivieras lo mismo que yo, y sería uno de tu sueño realizados. ¿ me entiendes? _si, te entiendo _dijo Tomoyo con las lágrimas en los ojos, Eriol se lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad que la había emocionado. _¿y ahora por que lloras Tomoyo? _no lo sé, me siento feliz tal vez. _dijo ella tomando con ambas manos le rostro del joven ingles, y besándolo en los labios, Eriol se sorprendió un poco, pero luego le respondió no habría magia que superara eso. _bien vamos ha ver, si es verdad o no. _esta bien, Tomoyo así partieron para el vestuario....... continuará 


	8. 8

**** VIII- "El primer ataque"**** Sakura el regreso del amor by Angel_yanu 1- la teoría:  
  
las puertas del vestuario se abren, y Kero quien era sostenido por Sheng fun entra como furia en el salón, en eso Shaoran la tenía de las manos a Sakura. Y como un niño celoso Kero se puso en medio y dijo. _MOCOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO APROVECHADO, Y TU GUARDIÁN, ESTÁN HACÍENDO UN COMPLOT PARA HACERLE ALGO A Sakurita, PERO NO, NO LOS DEJARE ANTES MUERTO, ESTUCHASTE BIEN, MOCOSO. _cállate peluche barato, nadie insulta a mi amo y vive para contarlo. _gusano con alas, y un bocaza. _soy un dragón imponente, tu un simple leoncito miedoso Así las acostumbradas peleas empezaron, Sheng fun y Kero estaba uno en frente del otro con los puños en alto, largando rayito por los ojos, pero a diferencia de otras veces Shaoran no participaba del revuelo, estaba mirando a Sakura, quien según la opinión de Shaoran estaba algo triste o tal vez preocupada. _ya basta Kero, no es momento de peleas. _pero Sakurita. _nada, nada, no es momento _Sakurita tu estas de su lado _dijo Kero saliendo casi llorando del vestuario. Sakura no lo pensó dos veces en ese preciso instante salió detrás de él. _Sakura espera, déjalo tal vez quiera estar solo. _no Shaoran, esto me lo venía venir, Kero es muy celoso pero no quiero que se sienta triste es lo peor. _Sakura..... así Sakura salió corriendo detrás de Kero, en eso en la puerta se encontró con Tomoyo y Eriol. _Sakura ¿qué sucede? _luego les explico. Así salió detrás de el *en el parque de la escuela* Sakura caminaba entre los grandes árboles. _¡¡¡¡Kero, ven aquí, Kero, por favor!!!!! Sakura luego de un buen rato de búsqueda, se sentó en un tronco y tomo con sus manos su frente, tenía incontenibles ganas de llorar. En eso su lágrimas trasgredieron sus ordenes, lentamente cayeron por sus costados. Kero que la observaba desde lejos en la copa de uno de los árboles. Descendió a pesar de están enojado le preocupaba el hecho de que Sakura estuviera llorando. Sakura sintió el crujir de la hojas cuando Kero se acercó, levanto su cabeza y con la acostumbrad rapidez secó sus lágrimas. _Kero _dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus manos _discúlpame, no quiero que se sientas triste por mi culpa, tu has estado con migo por mucho tiempo y me importa mucho que tu continúes con migo Kero, Shaoran yo lo amo, pero eso no implica que he dejado de quererte, Kero eres muy especial para mi, el cariño que te tengo es diferente al de Shaoran. No puedo elegir entre los dos porque los quiero mucho, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que sufrí cuando Shaoran se fue, y lo que paso después, Kero tu sabes todo de mi vida y no quiero que me dejes, porque pienses que yo ya no te quiero. _pero Sakurita tu te pones de su parte. _no es eso Kero, lo que sucede es que a ti si puedo decirte, eres mi guardián y tengo más libertad de decirte las cosas, en cambio el amo de Sheng fun es Shaoran y yo no lo puedo regañar porque sería tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden ¿entiendes eso? _si Sakurita, lo siento mucho pero me enoja que estés con ese mocoso no me cae bien. _¿por? _no lo sé Sakura no lo sé, solo no me cae bien Sakura se reí un poco, siempre era lo mismo, Kero y su hermano no sabía porque le caía mal Shaoran pero de todas formas no lo podían ni ver con ella. Kero saltó al cuello de Sakura como cuando ella estaba en el concilio de hechiceros, esas charlas de este tipo era muy frecuentes en ese entonces. _Sakurita ¿por qué llorabas? _por nada, de pronto tuve muchas ganas de llorar Kero, y no pude contener mi lágrimas. _eso es extraño siempre fuiste un experta en eso _Kero no me lo recuerdes quiero olvidarlo _pero Sakurita ¿qué es lo que te sucede últimamente?, a pesar de lo problemas que el concilio te trían y de la soledad que eso también traía implícito, nunca te vi así... Sakura empezó a llorar y mientras secaba las lagrimas con las palmas de sus manos dijo. _creo que me estoy volviendo más humana, no lo sé, creo que después de todo tengo un alma humana. _claro que la tiene Sakura, claro que si, nunca dejaras de ser Sakura, es niña dulce, el hecho de que pertenezcas a una dinastía y seas, la reencarnación de una especia de demonio, que yo no creo, eres humana, sangras te lastimas y también sufres si no fuera así no podrías habernos salvado en la profecía no hubieras amado, a ese mocoso, que en ese sentido prefería que no tuvieras alma.... _Sakura se río pero sin dejar de perder lágrimas _ además Sakura si con el despertar de la verdad de tu destino, hubieras perdido el alma, no podrías haber controlado las Sakura cards. _tienes razón Kero, pero ahí algo que no te he dicho. Recuerdas hace dos noche atrás, cuando me despertaste y me dijiste que si tenía un pesadilla. _si tu me dijiste que no. _bien, eso no era verdad, tuve una pesadilla, vi algo que me asusto mucho. _¿qué fue Sakurita? _vi morir a muchos en mis manos, entre ellos mis guardianes y mis cards que por algún motivo estaba transformadas en personas y tenía junto a ella las Life cards, las de Shaoran. Kero escuche lo mismo que escuchaba en lo sueños del concilio. "yo era la culpable de todas las muerte, que quien estuviera con migo moriría", tengo miedo Kero _tranquila Sakurita, nosotros estamos con tigo. _eso es lo que más me atemoriza. No quiero que le pase nada, tu sabes lo que las cards sintieron, _¿lo que descubrieron en Mito? _si. _yo conozco a ese demonio, no en persona, pero mientras estuve en el concilio el merodeaba, su presencia me seguía muy de cerca_ el cuerpo de Sakura tembló. En eso el cambio de presencia se hizo presente, Kero se transformo en Kerberos y se puso delante de su ama, de entre las arboledas fue descendió. _¡¡¡eras tu!!! _dijo Kero con cara de resignación _Yue.... _fue como lo pronunció Sakura, como si su salvado acabara de llegar. _ama, ¿se encuentra usted bien? _Sakura se encuentra bien _dijo marcando Sakura no le agradaba que la llamara, ama como si el fuera un objeto. Yue, no movió su serio rostro solo con la mirada le sonrió, Kero para eso volvía a su lugar, Sakura se sentó, una de las bancas y Yue a su lado y Kero del otro. _Sakura decía que el te seguía de cerca _así es Kero, cuando estuve en la última batalla de la profecía, en el último momento cuando caía ya sin sentido, pude ver a mi madre y a mi padre por unos cuantos minutos, luego vi todo negreo y por primera vez en mi vida escuche su voz. _¿qué y no dijiste nada? _dijo Kerberos con asombro. _no....en realidad no lo..... recordé hasta hace dos noche, solo recordar haber hecho un pacto con alguien..... _¿con alguien? _pregunto Yue interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. _si recuerdo que era una voz ronca. Como la de él. _¡¡¡¡¿qué?!!!! _ese es mi miedo, que tal si con quien hice el pacto era él, ese demonio si fue así, como ustedes sabes un pacto con un demonio te quita parte del alma, y del que forma parte del deseo. _si, _dijo Yue afirmando lo que Sakura decía y dándole pie a continuar. _¿entienden? _en realidad no Sakurita. El pacto no implicaba nada del otro mundo. _ese es verdad......... _dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos._este demonio busca un cuerpo para poseer por un tiempo, pero luego se marcha, el busca la persona que tiene la copia de la perla del guardián, _pero tu sabias quien era. _si, y yo pensé que la tenía Tomoyo pero,... no es así, ahora no sé quien la tiene. _Sakura se estaba angustiando su voz se escuchaba como un hilo de voz. El silencio reino entre los tres, Sakura se levanto y toco la llave que tenía en el cuello y dijo. _si algo pudiera haber hecho tenga la seguridad de que no habría dudado en hacerlo. _Sakura de que hablas _dijo Kero con signos de interrogación en la cabeza, Sakura hablaba extraño y en voz baja, en eso dijo. _llave que guardas los poderes ancestrales de mis estrellas muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien aceptó esta misión con tigo ¡¡libérate!!!! _¿Sakura por que liberaste el báculo? Sakura sin abrir los ojos y como queriendo ver lo que los ojos no veía dijo. _esta cerca, ¡¡¡¡Kerberos Yue, de inmediato váyanse con Shaoran y con los demás, bajo ninguna circunstancia los dejen salir.!!!!!!! _Sakura que dice _dijo Kerberos _ama que sucede _Yue _no hay tiempo ahora. Sakura abrió la palma de su mano y dijo. _"#windy" windy los dejó lejos de ahí cuando intentaron volver un escudo se los impedía. Mientras Sakura en el centro del lugar decir mentalmente. _"shield" mantente fuerte" en eso Sakura saco cuatro cards y las nombro _watery", "FIRE", "earthy" ,"windy" _ las cuatro cards se pusieron en frente de ella como su de un abanico se tratase. Ahora Sakura cerro sus ojo y dijo. _"sleep" así toda persona sin poderes mágicos cayó en un sueño profundo Sakura ahora se dispuso a decir su conjuro. _terra, aqua ventus, ignem, letus de silentium, poena, munitum del martlis (en latín, tierra, agua viento fuego, muerte de silencio, dolor, protección del mortal) al decir esto un muro dorado se levanto, Sakura clavó el báculo en el centro, mientras estuviera ahí la barrera se sostendría. _de nuevo te encuentro _dijo Sakura en voz pausada mientras delante de ella tenía una sombra que se levantaba. _poena (dolor) _no más dolor, en mi vida no hay dolor, tu lo sabes. _inanis _vacío, no hay vacío. _ágape _amor, si hay amor en ese segundo la sombra la tomo por el cuello y la levanto. _trunco _jamás mutilamos, no es verdad _parvalus. Sakura abrió los ojos como dos plato lo había dejado cerrados, entonces dijo. _niño _Sakura recordó el niño que estaba en el vientre de Ursula._si necatum (si matar) _occisor (asesina) _si asesina dijo Sakura, sintiendo como el dolor, que la había abandona por un tiempo volvía a ella, sentía que el alma se le desgarraba, en eso sintió un alió, cuando abrió lo ojos Shaoran se encontraba delante de ella, Sakura abrió lo ojos desmesuradamente, Shaoran podía pelear con él, o lo que fuera. Shaoran estaba dentro de la esfera que protegía el mundo exterior, Sakura estaba aún aturdida, el hecho que intentara poseer parte de su alma, era muy doloroso, en ese preciso momento Sakura reacciono, Shaoran estaba listo para darle el tiro de gracia, con su espada pero en es momento la sombra tomo la apariencia de Sakura, Shaoran se detuvo, la sombra lo tomo por los hombros y con fuerza impresionante lo tiro al piso. Shaoran pronto abrió los ojos como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo o algo similar, Sakura reaccionó en ese instante cuando levanto su mano dijo gritando. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALEJATE DE ÉL, NO LO TOQUES!!!!!!! Al decir esto un luz dorada soltó a Shaoran quien quedo en el suelo pero conciente, vio como Sakura tenía los ojos negros, y el poder que había sentido dos años antes en esa dimensión, miles de gritos como de muerte salieron en un rayo, luego todas las cards atacaron con tanto poder que podrían haber destruido a un país, cuando las luces doradas (representación de las cards) de retiraron, las sombras se levanto, se veía destrozada, emprendió el viaje de nuevo hacía Shaoran, en eso la energía de Sakura se incrementa. Y en un grito casi desgarrados dijo _¡¡¡¡no lo TOQUES, ALEJATE DE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!! En eso un esfera blanca de energía se libero del cuerpo de Sakura como una estrella fugas e impacto por completo en el cuerpo de la sombra, Sakura sacó las 5 cartas de la muerte , estas 4 atacaron, Sakura tomo a death, saco a arrow y las convino pronto apareció un arco como el de Yue. Sakura punto ahora con Sus ojos verdes pero más profundo y como infinitos llenos de desesperación dijo. _necatum, ¡!!!!!!!!!NECATUM!!!!!! La flecha se disparo surcó lo espacio con increíble velocidad, Shaoran no alcanzó a decir que no, la sombra sacó un arco igual y pronunció _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maledictum!!!! En ese segundo las flechas se cruzaron en el aire, la segunda enviada por la sombra, no impacto en el cuerpo de Sakura, Shaoran la detuvo con un súbito movimiento de su espada , en eso llegaron Eriol y Yue estos dos actuaron para controlar la sombra que aún se movía, Eriol uso una de su cards y Yue sus cristales, cuando lo creyeron atrapado entre la cadenas mágicas de Eriol, todo dijeron. _esta atrapado, Sakura estaba apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran él la tenía de la cintura mientras ella con un de su brazos se apoyaba en él. Se aproximo a la sombra. _ no lo está cuando dijo eso, la sombra se esfumó. _¿cómo? _es como el viento, la tierra, el agua y el fuego juntos. Se resbala como el viento, acepta cualquier tipo de vida, como la tierra, se escurre y entra en el cuerpo como el agua, y no se puede tocar porque quema el alma, como el fuego con la piel. Todos se quedaron en silencio, la barrera dorada que aún permanecía, intacta desapareció el báculo se sello en la llave, y los guardianes al igual que las cards volvieron a su forma falsas. Las llave volvió al cuello de Sakura, las cards la rodearon, y cuando la ultima entro en el costado de su bolsillo Sakura perdió muchas fuerzas tanto que no se pudo mantener en pie. _créame si puedo hacer algo no dudaré en hacerlo. _Sakurita porque dice eso de nuevo. Sakura cambió su tono de voz a uno sumamente cansado, y dijo. _a que te refieres Kero. Luego escucho la voz de Shaoran en su oído. _Sakura ¿estas bien? _Sakurita.... _dijo Kero _ama _Yue _Sakura. _Tomoyo _señorita Sakura _Sheng fun _Sakura _Eriol _Sakura ¿que te sucede? _Shaoran esto muy cansada..... los ojos de Sakura se cerraron, por el movimiento de Shaoran Sakura los abrió, Kero y Yue se dormía también, entonces dijo. _mei potentia os adfero en eso una luz blanca como una suave brisa recorrió a Kero a Yue, en es momento su cuerpo brillaron y no se durmieron, Kero corrió a ver a Sakura, y Yue la tomo de la mano, Shaoran la tenía en sus brazos y tenía una mano en la mejilla de ella. _Sakura, Sakura ¿qué te sucede? _es...toy..can Sakura no termino la frase cuando sus ojos se cerraron. _Sakura, Sakura _Sakurita, Sakurita _Sakura, no por favor _dijo Tomoyo _Sakura.... _dijo Eriol _no se preocupen esta dormida, su nivel mágico esta bajo para ella. _dijo Yue en tono tranquilo, mientras le acomodaba su cabello detrás de la oreja Todos respiraron con alivió...  
  
***una mañana*** la habitación estaba inundada de luz amarilla suave, que le daba un toque cálido a todo ello. En la cama de sabanas bordo de la más pura seda estaba, una joven delgada cubierta hasta debajo de sus hombros, tenía el cabello acomodado hacía un lado, sobre la almohada, dormía profundamente, cuando sintió el cantar de los pájaros, Sakura con lentitud y como si lo párpados le pesaran, abrió lentamente los ojos. Vio muy borroso, solo veía figuras deformes, por un momento permaneció en quietud, en ese momento se pregunto que hacía ahí como había llegado a su habitación. Cuando lo recordó, todavía no veía bien, identificaba las cosas y hasta podía ver ciertos detalles pero la vista se le nublaba, aún así se sentó en la cama, y tomo su cabeza con una de sus manos. _¿por qué siempre te quieres ir? _dijo una voz por demás conocida _sha...Shaoran _dijo Sakura cuando su vista se aclaro del todo. Shaoran le puso la mano en el rostro y con el dedo pulgar acarició su rostro. _¿te siente mejor? _un poco, mi cuerpo no deja de temblar. _esta muy cansada Sakura. Usaste mucha magia. Sakura rompiste la regla de no más de 24 cards. _¿cuan...cuantas use? _por el promedio usas te unas 50 cards. _¿qué? _no lo recuerdas. _no muy claro, solo recuerdo cuando vi volver a muchas cartas pero no pude contarlas. _dijo Sakura con un sonrisa _sabes me preocupe mucho cuando te desmayaste, pensé que te perdería. Sakura levanto lentamente su mano, temblaba bastante, Shaoran la tomo con la otra mano y la acerco a su rostro. Sakura dijo. _no tienes por que preocuparte, tengo algo muy grande por que quedarme, no te dejaría solo. _lo sé _dijo besando le las manos. Sakura por primer vez vio sus manos, y vio como tenía raspaduras como si hubiera caído en el sementó. Shaoran se percato de lo que estaba viendo. _luego que le diste el poder a tu guardianes gastaste demasiado y se te hicieron esas heridas. _¿ellos como están? _Kerberos esta muy bien, esta durmiendo porque recién termino de comer un pastel inmenso, y Yue esta también durmiendo, pero porque tuve que trabajar hasta tarde ayer. _¿hace cuanto que estoy dormida? _hace unos dos días _¿te encuentras bien Shaoran? _dijo Sakura recordando con quien había peleado. _si _dijo tocándose el brazo. _¿te lastimo? _no mucho. _Shaoran por lo que más quieras en el mundo. _tu _dijo Shaoran Sakura sonrojada respondió_ bueno por mi prométeme que no te enfrentaras nunca de esa forma con ese demonio. _¿ por que? _Shaoran el puede matarte, no quiero, que mueras, por eso por favor prométemelo. _pero si no me fue tal mal. _no es eso tu habilidades son muchas, pero este demonio es muy diferente a cualquiera, el lee lo que esta en tu corazón y toma la forma de ello, esto te impide matarlo, además es como algo hecho de aire siempre se va a escapar por lo menos hasta que tenga un cuerpo que lo resista. Pronto, Sakura se mareo y se levanto volando a baño, Shaoran se quedo mirándola. Esta entro al baño y cerro la puerta después se escucho el grifo del agua, Sakura apareció en el marco de la puerta muy mareada Shaoran se levanto de la silla en que estaba, Sakura estaba sumamente pálida, era seguro que había vomitado. Shaoran la tomo en brazos dijo en un tono preocupado. _¿estas bien? _ahora si. _¿qué te sucedió? __nada me dan nauseas. Después de usar tanta energía, creo que el usar magia inapropiadamente me trae ciertos problemas. Shaoran la miro y la dejo en la cama la recostó y la cubrió con las sabanas. _Shaoran tu no te sientes mal ¿verdad? _no para nada _que alivió _dijo Sakura conociendo sus razones. Shaoran la miro sin entender mucho, luego la miro se veía tan inocente que deseo por lo menos verla así una vez en su vida. _te vez cansada porque no duerme un poco. _no estoy bien, no tengo sueño, quiero levantarme. _pero... _por favor, necesito decirles algo que me encontré, por favor.... _dijo con esa mirada que en Shaoran tanto control emitía. _esta bien, ¿quieres que te ayude? _no yo puedo, me voy a duchar. Me caería bien un baño de agua tibia. _esta bien. Yo me voy. _esta...bien _¿quieres que me quede? _le dijo Shaoran lo que para el si la respuesta era afirmativa significaba un alivió. _si... _dijo colorada Sakura. _esta bien. Sakura se disponía a levantarse cuando se mareo y quedo sentada de nuevo. _enserio te parece buena idea levantarte, _si entonces Shaoran la tomo de un brazo y de la cintura, y caminaron al baño _aún esta temblando _no importa no me gusta estar en cama. _tu hermano y la señorita Misuki te regañaran. _¿por qué?, no me digas que ellos se enteraron de lo que paso. _a tu hermano no ahí porque contarle simplemente cuando llegamos con tigo del colegió en la salida nos espera. _eso es lo que no me gusta de mi hermano, nada pasa desapercibido para él. En eso Sakura y Shaoran habían llegado al cuarto de baño. _de aquí en adelante sigo sola _le dijo Sakura en un tono divertido. _claro Shaoran la soltó en ese segundo Sakura se tambaleo parecía que le había agarrado un mareo o algo similar. _Sakura _dijo teniéndola para que no se cayera. _esta idea no me gusta debería permanecer en cama, aún no estas bien. _Shaoran.... por favor _bueno entonces yo haré algo. _que? Shaoran saco alguna de sus cards y dijo _Ignem, suboles, ayuden a Sakura. _¿latín? _si, mi cards tiene nombres en latín y signos chinos La dos cards se transformaron era dos mujeres, la primera fuego era casi igual a la card Sakura pero con la diferencia que tenía un vestido rojo, y lo demás era igual, con la carta disparo era igual a shot de Sakura pero en versión femenina. _muchas gracias. Shaoran saca otra card y dice. _meminisee _recordar? _si ella te ayudara con la ropa. Dile lo que quieres y donde esta lo recordara perfectamente. _gracias Shaoran le beso la frente y le paso lo brazos a las dos primeras card que el sonrieron hermosamente, como si fuera algo muy especial. Unos minutos después meminisee salió del cuarto de baño, y le sonrió a su amo al ver su cara, y busco toda la ropa que le dijeron. En unos minutos más Sakura salía del cuarto de baño bañada y con el cabello suelto, Sakura era tremendamente parecida a su madre, tenía el cabellos suelto en ese momento , Shaoran por poco y se desmaya, tenía el cabello más largo que Tomoyo en esos días desde que el había vuelto la había visto con el cabello atado. Se veía hermosa, el cabello dorado pasaba su cintura, y caí con gracia inimaginable. Las dos cards vieron con un sonrisa en los labios, la cara que tenía su amos, es jovencita que tenía en los brazos era la única que dejaba con esa cara al joven amo. _Sakura.... _dijo dándole la mano para que se apoyara, porque estaba lo bastante mareada. _Sakura no creo que sea buena idea porque no te recuestas y le dices a los demás que vengan a tu cuarto en vez de bajar. _Shaoran _dijo Sakura tomándolo de las mejillas_ creo que te preocupas demasiado. _pero Sakura. Sakura solo se dio vuelta y le agradeció a las cards, quien todavía le acomodaban el pelo. _muchísimas gracias Sakura hace la acostumbrada reverencia en eso la card ignem le toma la cara con la mano y le hace levantar la cabeza, Sakura le sorprende tal actitud, las cards son quienes se reverencia ante ella. Sakura mira colorada a Shaoran, el solo le sonríe y dice. _dicen que están orgullosas de poder haberte atendido, y que siempre estarán para ti. _¿en serio dicen eso? _si _dijo Shaoran mirándole dulcemente y indicándole que las cards le quieren decir algo más. Sakura se voltea, las cards están en frente de ella, una por una se despide con un beso el la mejilla, y luego miran a su amo, y se reverencian a lo que Shaoran responde con un reverencia de igual modo. Las tres se transforman en las cards y se guardan dentro de la camisa de Shaoran. _son muy dulces. _¿en serio lo dices_ _claro que si igual que el dueño dijo Sakura besándole los labios, Shaoran la tomo de la cintura y con un mano en el mejilla le acomodaba el cabello. El beso era sumamente suave, terminando con apenas el roce de sus labios. Sakura lo mira a los ojos y lo abraza fuertemente. _¿seguro que estas bien?. _¿por qué lo preguntas? _me asuste mucho cuando vi esa sombra cerca, ella podía lastimarte seriamente, eso me preocupo mucho. _ tranquila jamás me pasara nada. _¿cómo lo sabes? _por que quiero esta con tigo por mucho tiempo más y no pienso alejarme tan rápido de ti. _Shaoran.... _dijo Sakura poniendo su mejilla en la de él a modo de caricia. _te amo _yo muchísimo ;sabes Sakura te ve muy hermosa con el cabello suelto, no pensé que lo tuvieras tan largo te queda sumamente hermoso. . ñ//-//ñ _Shaoran, no digas eso. _pero si es verdad _si pero... pero Shaoran no le dejo continuar le dio un beso en lo labios con la misma ternura que antes. _Sakura prométeme algo _¿que? _no harás lo mismo de nuevo _Shaoran no puedo prometerte eso, que tal si la sombra aparece de nuevo es un demonio no puedo dejar que ataque si lo hiciera estaría yendo contra mis principios. Shaoran suspiro ciertamente lo que Sheng fun le había dicho el otro día en el gimnasio era verdad Sakura tenía algo de su propio carácter. _Shaoran no te enfades por favor, pero entiende que las cosas son arriesgadas. Shaoran le sonrió Sakura tenía el rostro con sus ojos en suplica. _Sakura por lo menos prométeme que no lo harás a menos que haya una salida recuerda que de ahora en adelante seremos parte del nuevo concilio y si hicieras algo de esto en ese momento sería probable que te causan problemas y sin ser tremendo probablemente evaluarían la posibilidad de sacarte del concilio. _eso es verdad? _claro _Shaoran la tomo de la mano y la sentó en la cama él se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. _Shaoran explícame algo, ¿qué es lo que tiene planeado lo concilios? _bueno Sakura, nosotros como ya te había dicho seremos embajadores de relaciones públicas, del nuevo concilio los puesto de la cabeza de concilio internacional están aún discutidas las cosas no están todavía claras, los favoritos somos nosotros dos. _¿por qué, no se supone que solo uno puede asumir el cargo? _en nuestro caso haría una excepción porque nosotros somos.....nosotros somos....he... _¿qué pasa Shaoran? Nosotros somos ¿? _bueno lo que quiero decir es que nosotros somos pareja, novios. _ahora entiendo... _dijo Sakura colorada al igual que Shaoran sumamente colorados _lo que quería decirte que necesitan que estemos en China lo antes posible. _¿pero si todavía no termine con la universidad y tu tampoco? _pero terminaremos en dos semanas más. _si entonces... _no iremos al finalizar las clases, para no causar problemas. _eso dijo tu madre. _si mi familia esta muy interesada en verte de nuevo en especial mi abuela. ^//--//^ (la cara de Sakura) _en verdad? _claro que si, mis hermanas están emocionadas por verte de nuevo, me dicen que la otra vez pudieron verte muy poco. Además _Shaoran bajo la cabeza _¿qué paso?, algo grave _nada, es solo que los maridos de mis hermanas están como locos porque no estoy en el concilio, y las cosas se complican mucho en mi ausencia, creo que.... _deberías irte antes _dijo Sakura acariciando su mejilla. Shaoran la miro desconcertado, y negando con la cabeza _lo entiendo debes ir a cumplir tu obligaciones. _pero, no puedo no te dejaré así, estas débil aún y que tal si ataca de nuevo el demonio. _estoy bien, además el demonio no atacara de nuevo. _¿cómo lo dices tan segura? _yo....... Continuara  
  
Notas de la autora: Como están perdón por la espera es que comencé las clases y me consume mucho tiempo, por eso me es complicado, cumplir con los capitulo, además como si eso fuera poco, tuve un bloqueo de ideas y no sabía que escribir, pero estoy de vuelta y tratando de cumplir con las cosas, bueno me despido, esto escribiendo a escondidas si me encuentran me van a matar, tendría que esta estudiando. _me despido, por favor deje reviews mi mail yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar besos, un especial para mi amiga Lore que me aguanta, gracias no vemos angel_yanu 


	9. 9

**** IX- "¡¡tan pronto una nuevo ataque!!" ***** Sakura la misión de la cards by angel_yanu*  
  
*n.a: lo que esta debajo del titulo es la parte en que no encontramos de la historia esta sería una segunda temporada, la primera Sakura "el regreso del amor", era la primera parte de "Sakura la historia ccs la continuación" ; y "la misión de las cards", es la segunda, por ahora parece que serán más, pero no les diré el titulo, no por mala sino que no lo tengo pensado -______-!!!!  
  
Ahora volviendo a nuestro tema, en el capitulo anterior. _¿qué paso?, algo grave _nada, es solo que los maridos de mis hermanas están como locos porque no estoy en el concilio, y las cosas se complican mucho en mi ausencia, creo que.... _deberías irte antes _dijo Sakura acariciando su mejilla. Shaoran la miro desconcertado, y negando con la cabeza _lo entiendo debes ir a cumplir tu obligaciones. _pero, no puedo no te dejaré así, estas débil aún y que tal si ataca de nuevo el demonio. _estoy bien, además el demonio no atacara de nuevo. _¿cómo lo dices tan segura? _yo....... _¿tu que? _el hechizo que use lo use inconscientemente pero es lo suficientemente fuerte, como para destrozar a un demonio y si la card "death" combinada con "arrow" hubiera dado en su blanco el demonio hubiera muerto, pero también es un gran sacrificio mental, mágico y físico hacer ese conjuro tu lo has visto, ya más de una vez. _¿te refieres al rayo que se escuchan gritos a su paso? _si es, esos gritos que se escuchan son las almas que quedaron atrapadas en la creación de la black cards, recuerdas cuando las cards supuestamente trataron de matar a Mijuki. Todas las almas son escuchadas en ese momento, hasta la mía. _¿tu alma? _si la mía un parte la tiene ese demonio, otro pedazo esta en la perla de guardián, otro en la copia de la perla, que en realidad es parte del alma del cazador, que es mi antepasado. _yo en este momento tengo solo una parte de mi alma, pero es suficiente para que me pueda sentir yo misma. Sakura levanta la vista y se encuentra con la de Shaoran. _no te preocupes no me pueden hacer nada. Shaoran la tomo de las mano y se sentó junto a ella, Sakura lo miraba sorprendida. _Sakura si yo tengo que irme tu tiene que estar bien. _pero si voy a estar bien, no me duele nada el recuperar lo niveles mágicos me tomaran un meses pero podré usar la magia, probablemente mañana. _Sakura contigo siempre es lo mismo, tu lo dijiste el demonio no volverá, tendría que tomarte un descanso. _estoy bien, apenas tengo 21 años si me tomara descanso ahora que haré cuando sea mayor. Shaoran solo la miraba trataba de ponerse serio pero con esos ojo esmeralda mirándolo con tanta dulzura era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa, Sakura cerro los ojos lentamente, como si se estuviera por desmayar. Pronto de la marca que tenía en el pecho de la flecha de Shaoran, y él desde su marca empezaron a emitir luz, Shaoran también cerro sus ojos, y pronto sintió la brisa del viento moviendo sus cabellos.  
  
Cuando lo abrió tenía Sakura a su lado, esta dormía con todo el cabello suelto, que se mezclaba con el verde de aquel campo, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con Shaoran que estaba parado frente a ella mirando la nada como tratando de averiguaba donde se encontraban. Sakura al mirar alrededor noto que era el lugar de sus sueño, si posiblemente ella había estado ahí en un de sus sueños. Al levantarse noto que su ropa era diferente, tenía un vestido chino de color beige con bordados en verde y dorado, tenía una camisa estilo china de mangas anchas pero de cuello occidental (cuello de la camisa normal, con las dos orejitas), en forma de "v" que llegaba hasta debajo de sus pechos, tenía un pequeño corsé que marcaba su figura hasta arriba del ombligo, luego una pollera a la cadera también estilo chino, con dos tajos hasta arriba de las rodilla, Shaoran se dio vuelta la miro, se puso colorado se veía hermosa tenía la piernas casi en su totalidad descubiertas, y el estomago también, se veía hermosa en el cabello tenía dos trenzas que formaba una media cola tenía el cabello con miles de tocados de flore muy diminutas, en la frente tenía una especie de diadema, con la figura de la llave que llevaba en el cuello. _¿Shaoran? Shaoran por su parte tenía puesto la ropa de un militar del antiguo de su familia, un traje chino de color blanco también con bordados dorados y verdes, parecido a que usaba de niño pero sin el sombrero, le quedaba realmente muy bien _¿Sakura?, que en eso _dijo señalándole un marca que parecía un tatuaje en la parte en que la tela no cubría su pecho izquierdo en la parte superior. Llamaba mucho la atención. _es....es _lo siento _dijo Shaoran realmente no se había fijado en el lugar en que la marca estaba solo se había fijado que la tenía. _no te preocupes, me salió sobre la cicatriz de la flecha, creo que es un sello. _¿sello? ¿igual que este? _dijo Shaoran mostrando el sello que tenía en el pecho. _si igual que ese. Los dos miraron el medio en que se encontraban y dijeron: _esto esta cargado de presencia no se que es lo que pasa. _¿o donde estamos? _dijo Sakura _además estas vestimentas. En eso se oye a lo lejo el caminar de varias personas. _Shaoran.... _dice Sakura como preguntando si había escuchado lo mismo que ella. _alguien se acerca. _será mejor que no escondamos. _si eso esta bien. En eso Sakura y Shaoran se disponía a esconderse cuando el viento se arremolino alrededor de los dos, rotándoles el paso, era un viento mágico. En ese preciso instante se escucho una voz de un hombre, que les resulto extrañamente familiar, al darse vuelta se encontraron con el guardián de la luna, este miro extrañado a Shaoran y con una dulzura especial en la mirada (na. No se imaginen nada súper expresivo solo miradas sobre rostro serio); no se veía precisamente como el Yue que es actualmente se veía como un adolescente de no menos de 16 años, en eso se escucha los pasos torpes de una animal amarillo con grandes alas. Que corría despavorido detrás de el venía una card. _"bubbles"; déjame en paz no quiero bañarme el leoncito se escodio detrás de Sakura y decía. _tu niña, _Sakura lo miro el animalito con ojos de suplica_ por favor ayúdame no quiero bañarme. A Sakura le causo mucha gracia el ver a Kerberos, porque si era Kerberos pero más pequeño, Kerberos miraba miedoso la card que le seguía esta venía varios metros más atrás, cuando llego delante de Sakura, esta se pregunto si podría ordenarle a la card que se detuviera. Kerberos se acurrucaba detrás de las piernas de Sakura. _por favor el malo de Clow quiere bañarme de nuevo. Por favor niña ayudarme. _Kerberos no le faltes el respeto al amo _dijo Yue, a pesar de parece un chico de unos 16 años por su seriedad se le daría más años. _cállate aguafiestas. _cállate tu peluche de león _a Shaoran se le dibujo una gota en la cabeza Yue jamás se mezclaba en una pelea verbal con Kerberos Sakura entonces dijo, porque habían seguido peleando. _¡¡ya basta los dos!!! Kerberos la miro sorprendida, y Yue de manera amenazante, Sakura se sintió nerviosa estaba tan acostumbrada a para peleas que casi lo había hecho como acto reflejo. _lo siento no era mi intención. _que carácter niña _le dijo Kerberos _me agradas mucho _a mi no _dijo Yue con cierto recelo _es muy poco predecible. Sakura lo miro asustada, Shaoran si decía algo más se las vería con su espada. _no le hagas caso en eso Kerberos vio hacía delante, y una niña, la forma real de la card se aproximaba Kerberos se encontró detrás de un árbol, la niña se acercó a Sakura y la miro con detenimiento luego le sonrió, Sakura se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y respondió con la misma dulce sonrisa en eso la cards le dijo: _señorita no ha visto un león de color amarillo y con alas, más alto que yo. _dijo la niña marcando con su mano la altura de la criatura que buscaba Sakura miro al costado como viendo el árbol, ahí detrás de él estaba Kerberos quien la miraba con cara de suplica Sakura sonrió hermosamente. _se ve muy bonita cuando sonríe señorita. _ la niña cierra los ojos y dice, Sakura mientras en su bolsillo siente como una card se mueve _creo que por los que dice una de sus cards, usted lo hace muy seguida ahora, me alegro mucho. Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. En eso Shaoran se acerca a la escena, Yue se estaba yendo detrás del árbol para jugarle una broma a Kerberos. Shaoran se reclina hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y le dice. _pequeña creo que al que buscas esta detrás de aquel árbol _¿el de Sakura? _si ese. _gracias señor. La card se iba dando saltitos, hacía el árbol Sakura mira a Shaoran en un fingido enojo, casi cariñoso. _Shaoran.... ¿por qué hiciste eso? _porque tenía que vengarme de ese leoncito. _Shaoran _Sakura el me dice mocoso todo el tiempo _dijo casi como un niño pequeño. _eres tan niño como él _le dijo besándolo en los labios. _me encanta eso de ti, pero no esta bien lo que hiciste, ellos en este época no te conocen. _no te entiendo _mejor será que lo mires con tu propios ojos, pero ahora espérame, tengo que arreglar algo. Sakura camino hasta el árbol y se puso delante de Kerberos. _señorita ¿qué hace? _quería pedirte un favor _si, ¿dígame? _podrías detenerte. Yue quien estaba cerca dijo. _no podrá hacer que se detenga... ella no es el amo Clow _claro como usted ordene. La card volvió a su forma falsa de card. _gracias Sakura se iba a levantar cuando cayó de espalda con Kerberos encima. _gracias, niña, gracias, tu si que me agradas. _m alegra pero puede salirte de encima. _si claro Shaoran la ayudo a levantarse. _¿esta bien? _si Shaoran no te preocupes. _¿y quien es este mocoso? Shaoran miro a Kerberos con ese mirada amenazante. _Kerberos te he dicho que no le faltes el respeto a la personas que viene a la casa. _amor Clow _dijo Yue, en un voz solemne. Sakura se dio vuelta y subiendo la colina, se veía al amo subir Sakura corrió a saludarlo. _amor Clow _dijo Sakura abrazándolo. _hola pequeña, que hermosa te vez. _gracias _veo que volvió en eso Shaoran se acercaba tranquilamente, aún un poco sorprendido por lo que veía. _li Shaoran. Mi querido descendiente. Shaoran hace un reverencia. _un placer el conocerlo amo Clow. _el placer es mío _dijo estrechándole la mano. _Sakura es el verdad? _si, es él usted tenía razón _pero con que razón hemos venido aquí. _será mejor que lo hablemos con una taza de té, por favor síganme. Sakura avanzó rápido, y vio que Shaoran se quedaba. Clow vio también que este se quedaba atrás viendo embobado la figura de la chica que iba a su lado. Clow miro a Sakura ella no se había dado cuenta. Era ciertamente muy inocente. _Sakura. _¿si? _le pregunto viendo con esos ojos esmeralda reluciendo de alegría como cuando era niña. _creo que se te quedo algo atrás _dijo señalando con la vista. Sakura se dio vuelta y vio a Shaoran parado como en el limbo. Sakura volvió su vista a Clow y simplemente le sonrió. Clow respondió con el mismo gesto, Sakura salió corriendo hasta donde Shaoran se había quedado, pasando por al lado de los guardianes, quienes se acercaron más al amo. _¿esa niña es la misma que lo visito la vez pasada? _si Yue es ella. _yo sentí una presencia más débil la otra vez. _yo también, digo lo mismo que Yue, la presencia era más débil. _mis queridas criaturas, es esa la niña. _imposible, nadie puede cambiar de ese modo, su poder mágico. _aún no conocen el poder más antiguo de la magia. Yue se puso rojo _tal vez e joven Yue si, pero Kerberos no. _Clow, no hables enredado no te entiendo. _dijo Kerberos con cara de pobrecito. _mira mi criatura ese poder en acción Kerberos Yue y Clow se giraron para ver desde un punto lo suficientemente alejados para no molestar, a la pareja que estaba en la colina Sakura se acercaba con lentitud a Shaoran este la miraba sin mover un milímetro de su cuerpo, Sakura se acercó lo suficiente y con una gran sonrisa le dijo. _hola. Shaoran la miro sorprendido, tenía una carita de niña pequeña que ve algo que la sorprende. _hola. _Shaoran estaba pensando, piensas estar mucho tiempo en la nada. _he? _Shaoran esta desconcertado, desde cuando Sakura usaba el sarcasmo. _estas muy distraído te preocupa algo. Shaoran piensa [estas demasiado bonita eso me deja como bobo, viendote, me preocupan lo que nos espera en Hong Kong, te vez tan frágil haría cualquier cosa por protegerte, ese demonio me tiene preocupado..... pero no puedo decirte eso] _no nada, es solo que me sorprendió ver al amo Clow caminando además de parecido con Hiragisawa. _¿era eso? _si ^o^ _bien entonces vamos .//_//. _¿Sakura? _le dijo Shaoran a Sakura que estaba ya volteada para alcanzar a los demás. _si ¿qué pasa? _Sakura se volteo y vio a Shaoran como un niño con rubor en sus mejillas, por un momento pensó que estaba enfermo, se acercó y le beso la frente, y lo miro a los ojos _no, no tiene fiebre, pero estar rojo _dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos. Shaoran sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro. _te vez hermosa con esa ropa _le dijo casi sin respirar .//_//.!!!_Shaoran... _dijo Sakura con una mano en su rostro, estaba como un tomate. Shaoran pensó. [hay no... esa cara... me encanta cuando se pone así, se ve tan hermosa, bueno es hermosa.... pero se ve como tan pequeña... es muy bonita.....] Shaoran puso su mano en la mejilla de Sakura, Sakura lo miro sorprendida, Shaoran tenía esa mirada tierna y soñadora, la tomo de la cintura. _Shaoran, gracias por lo..... Shaoran puso su dedos sobre los labios de Sakura. _no tienes que agradecer es la verdad. Sakura lo miraba casi atontada, la dejaba sin movimiento cuando la mira de esa forma y con ese tono de voz. Shaoran mientras Sakura pensaba, se acercó lentamente sonriendo, sabía que se había perdido en sus propio pensamientos, cuado reacciono Shaoran estaba tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. Sakura se puso muy sonrojada, Shaoran simplemente sonrió, Sakura sintió que se derretía en su brazos, esa sonrisa la mataba. Shaoran volvió a reír Sakura nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Sakura salió de sus pensamientos por un suave beso en su labios. Sakura miro a Shaoran este la sonreía como si hubiera hecho una travesura, los ojos de Sakura se entre cerraron y su mirada se suavizo de forma casi mágica. _ere un travieso _dijo Sakura _¿si? _si _dijo Sakura riendo _y tu eres un ladrona. _¿ladrona? _si _esta vez era Shaoran quien reía. _¿ladrona? _unjum _ (na. Es como decir aja pero sin articular los labios) _¿por? Shaoran se acercó muchísimo su labios casi se rozaban al hablar. _me robaste el corazón y no te reclamo. Sakura iba a protestar pero al ver los ojos de Shaoran solo le sonrió, Shaoran la acercó un poco más, y la beso de una manera muy tierna y tranquila como disfrutando cada momento. *un poco más lejos de allí* _ven lo que le digo fíjense como sus presencia mágicas crecen notablemente. _eso es asqueroso _dijo Kerberos tapándose los ojos con una de sus patas. _no deberíamos verlos _dijo Yue con el rostro hacía un costado todo colorado (se lo imaginan ^_^) _tal vez tengas razón joven Yue, será mejor que los dejemos solos los esperaremos en la casa. _gracias pensé que iba a vomitar _dijo Kero con cara de asco. Yue lo miro con cara de matarlo _que?, es la verdad. Clow solamente rió, tarde o temprano entendería ese sentimiento, el probablemente no lo vería pero su sucesora, quien era un maestra en ello, sería la encargada de mostrárselo, él le ayudaría con algunos regalos. ** en lo alto de la colina** ambos se separaban con lentitud, Sakura abría sus ojos con pesadez, Shaoran lo abrió más rápido, antes de poder hacer algo Sakura lo abrazó casi con desesperación, Shaoran la abrazó paso su mano por debajo de su cabello y mientras acariciaba sus cabellos en la nuca escucho decir. _nunca me dejarás ¿verdad? _en un tono casi de tristeza. _nunca Sakura, siempre estaré con tigo. Hubo un silenció los dos respiraba con tranquilidad, Shaoran no dejaba de acariciarla. _gracias _dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz. Shaoran sonrió y poso su mejilla en la de ella, como un caricia. Sakura estaba con los ojos cerrados, pronto la abrió impresionantemente rápido. Todo lo siguiente fue muy rápido, Sakura tomo la mano de Shaoran la que estaba en su cintura, la sacó de su cintura, y con gran destreza lo alejo de su lado a como medio metro de donde estaba. Sakura se dio vuelta, y sacó a "shield". _ahora _dijo activando a shield en eso una llamarada de fuego apareció de la nada. _sak.... Shaoran iba a pronunciar su nombre, Sakura se arrodillo frente a él y lo brazo hasta quedar a la altura de su oído. _no hables, tu no hables, ese demonio es ciego no puede verte, pero si escucharte, no hables, si no lo haces no se dará cuenta de que esta aquí, usa una de tu cartas para moverte de este lugar y ve con el amo Clow, en muy necesario su presencia. Shaoran negó con la cabeza. Y le tomo la mano, y mentalmente le dijo. _Sakura no te dejaré aún estas débil, no es bueno que te quedes sola ¡¡¡¡no me iré!!! _Shaoran ¡¡¡ya basta!!!!, no soy débil, además si yo me muevo pongo en peligro a todos los de la mansión, porque a mi ya me escuchó, por favor por lo que más quieras, ve con el amo, Clow yo de detendré lo más que pueda. Por favor_ _sak... _Sakura lo beso en los labio y dijo _por favor has lo que te digo. Shaoran se paro y saco una de su cartas. _gracias te amo Shaoran le hizo señas que le debía un beso por eso, y Sakura le contesto que serían 2, no uno. Sakura respaldó nuevamente a su card, y libero su báculo. Enseguida llamo a arrow. Tomo su báculo que se transformo en un arco y en su espalda apareció un estuche con flechas, Sakura empezó a correr, el demonio la seguía de cerca. En eso Sakura se da vuelta y acierta una flecha en el pecho del demonio dejándolo inmóvil por un buen rato. En eso su corazón casi se salía d su lugar, el cuerpo le temblaba entero, Shaoran tenía razón estaba muy débil. pronto sus pierna flaquearon cayó, de rodillas. En eso Shaoran junto con el amo Clow y los guardianes llegaron al lugar, Sakura perdió el control de la flecha que mantenía quieto al demonio, esta no desapareció pero se retiro, del pecho del demonio. _no... dijo Sakura en un suspiro de aire, que tomo para levantarse. El aura del mago Clow era tan grande que no necesitaba el sonido para encontrarlo, el demonio se levantaba e iba corriendo a atacar al amo, Yue y Kerberos se levantaron y se interpusieron. El demonio iba a atacar, pero una flecha surcó los cielos, y lo atravesó enterrándolo en un árbol de cerezo, Shaoran miro a Sakura era una de la flecha de ella, lo estaba manteniendo con el poder su espíritu, contra el árbol, su aura era muy visible, estaba usando mucha energía. El mago Clow con la ayuda de Shaoran lograron destruir al demonio, Shaoran había conseguido controlar muy bien al demonio, Sakura cayó de rodillas con un mano en el pecho el corazón le latía desesperadamente, todos se acercaban corriendo, desde unos 5 metros donde ella había arrastrado al demonio. Sakura levanto la vista al sentir que algo frió la rodeaba, al abrir los ojos, quiso gritar, pero esa espese de humo negro. La levantó del suelo de una manera brusca y la sostuvo en el aire por la pierna, brazos y cuello. _Sakura!!!!! _dijo Shaoran, lanzando el ataque de lumen sobre la oscuridad, este la absorbió y desapareció con Sakura que pedió el sentido automáticamente después. Shaoran empezó a desaparecer, entonces el amo Clow le dijo. _descendiente, no dejes engañar a tu corazón con el reflejo de los que amas. Shaoran no pudo ver nada más cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos estaba en los bosques de la montañas de----- en -------- . _¿qué ahogo aquí? ¿y Sakura? *mientras en Japón actual* _Eriol debemos irnos a la parte de la mansión de Sakura que no fue destruida. Al cuarto de los guardianes. _¿por qué Tomoyo? _Sakura esta en serios problemas, además tengo el presentimiento de que algo para en ese lugar. _esta bien vamos para allá. Pero como la encontraremos. _Sakura me dijo que alrededor de la estatua del ángel, en el nuevo parque, hay una árbol de cerezo de color casi celeste, de muy pequeño tamaño, cerca de el esta la entrada al cuarto. _pero no podemos entrar falta Sakura. _esa puerta es una secreta, tiene un sello no muy fuerte, es para entrar en caso de emergencia, ahí muchas en toda la ciudad, es un túnel dimensional a la habitación real. _un túnel, no hay otro más cerca. Tomoyo piensa un momento. _si el espejo que tiene en su estudio en el departamento, ese es más seguro, además podemos llevarnos a Kerberos y Yue. _si Tomoyo tienes razón  
  
**en una zona alejada de la realidad**  
  
una mujer de cabellos dorados era depositada en un altar, su alrededor era oscuro y frío, tétrico, tenía las paredes rotas y gastadas, llenas de moho, la luz era sumamente escasa, la mujer había sido depositada en un altar de mármol frío, el techo era una ilusión del espació el universo. El ambiente era por demás frío la mujer que estaba en el altar respiraba cortado, como si le costara respirar, la bruma se formaba en cada respiración, pronto las antorchar alrededor de el altar se iluminaron, una sombra estaba de uno de los lados de la joven mujer, la tenía del cuello de ahí su dificultad al respirar, la sombra poco a poco tomo forma de un hombre, alto de cabellos oscuros, de figura esbelta pero extremadamente delgado, sus ojos de color negro no daban señales de vida, su cuerpo estaba demacrado, y de color blanco era casi un muerto, camino a paso lento alrededor del altar y miro a la mujer que estaba en el... Súbitamente al llegar a lugar de donde partió, con una de sus largas uñas hizo un tajo en el vientre descubierto de la joven. La sangre cristalina y pura de color rojo empezó a salir de la herida, el hombre, la sombra poso sus labios de donde la sangre provenía, volvió de esa sangre, luego cayó al piso. Largos momentos de silencio..... cuando se ve una mano ahora totalmente normal de un color pálido pero no enfermo, levanto un cuerpo con que yacía en el suelo era el mismo hombre totalmente recuperado su cuerpo estaba como nuevo, su piel joven su cabello abundante y muy negro, sus ojos un color verde marino extremadamente claro, resaltaban de sus ojos, miro su cuerpo en un espejo que apareció al pensamiento. _no puedo creerlo, su sangre es casi como la de un ser sagrado. En eso los ojos de la joven se abrieron el hombre que estaba en frente se percató de ello dejó que abriera sus ojos, era de un color esmeralda de lo que el conocía imposible que fuese humano solo un ser mágico tendría tan hermosos ojos. De los labios de la hermosa criatura salieron un murmullo. _Shaoran..... el hombre que estaba en frente se mantuvo quieto, pronto escucho lo que decía, la mujer no estaba viendo el salón en realidad, sus ojos se ponían cada vez más claros, casi como los de él. _en donde estas Shaoran la lagrimas surcaron sus ojos, ella estaba viendo al joven de el cual la habían separado, pronto cayó inconsciente de nuevo. _la doncella de los ojos verdes se encargara de ti... un luz verde salió de la palma de la mano de el hombre, y salió por la dimensión, pronto el polvo se remolineo, el hombre perdió un poco su buen estado, en algunas partes su piel tomo un color verde amarillento. _maldición, esto no esta bien, mi poder es aún muy bajo, pero..... volvió su vista a la mujer que tenía en frente. _así que tu nombre es Sakura.... _el demonio, hombre y sombra, sacó de su interior un pequeño cristal rojo, y lo paso por la piel de Sakura agrandando prolongadamente la herida que tenía, que estaba de lado a lado, a lo ancho, en la altura de debajo de las costillas, Sakura a pesar de estar dormida, se movió molesta, la sangre empezó a salir era de un color rojo muy cristalino, el demonio bebía la sangre casi con devoción, como si se tratara del más rico licor. ****en la habitación de los guardianes**** _ ¿qué hace aquí? _dijo Kerberos al ver entrar a la habitación a Tomoyo y Eriol. _supimos lo de Sakura. _esta en un lugar apartado del tiempo y la realidad, donde el vació lo es todo, donde la sombras lo escudan. _el lado oscuro de la tierras de Avalón. _dijo Tomoyo completando la frase Yue afirmo con la cabeza. _podemos entrar por el portal de centro de la habitación. _dijo Kerberos. _necesitamos la piedra del guardián, además ese pasadizo dimensiona esta cerrado. _dijo Eriol con su aire calculador y calmado. _Li esta con ella _dijo Tomoyo para la sorpresa de todos, los demás cerraron los ojos como queriendo detectar la presencia del descendiente Li. _tiene razón esta ahí pero un puedo saber donde. _esta en la montaña, cerca de una cascada _dijo Eriol _en la entrada a la tierra de la sombras en Avalón.. _dijo Tomoyo _ese mocoso no esta con Sakura cuando lleguen juro por mi alas que los descuartizare. _Kerberos cálmate, ahí que ver que podemos hacer con todo esto _dijo Eriol _es posible que pueda hacer una conexión visual con Li, el no nos escuchara, pero por los menos veremos que es lo que esta sucediendo. _¿y que hay con Sakura? _esta en las tierras de la sombras es imposible llagar allí con la conexión. Solo alguien que este adentro de esa dimensión podrá hace conexión con nosotros. _bien no esperes más Eriol hazlo ahora. _bien _le respondió Eriol antes de ganar paso al pilar donde como un luz una esfera se reflejo a Shaoran enfrente de la cascadas de la entrada de el lugar donde estaba Sakura.  
  
****en ese lugar **** Shaoran camina como perdido en algo que siquiera había visto una vez, caminaba tranquilo observando todo lo que lo rodeaba, pronto entre los árboles vio un mujer que le resulto extremadamente parecida a Sakura decidió seguirla.... Camino hasta que en un claro la perdió, le parecía extraño que Sakura huyera de esa forma pero probablemente se habría asustado o algo similar, Shaoran dio esa razón a lo que vio y sin más volvió a la cascada.  
  
Allí, para el asombro de si mismo y de todos lo que estaba viendo eso, Sakura estaba sentada cantando un canción muy lenta. We were strangers, starting out on a journey .........eramos extraños iniciado in viaje  
  
Never dreaming, what wed have to go through .... nunca soñamos, lo que iba a pasar.  
  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing ...... ahora estamos aquí, estoy súbitamente de pie  
  
At the beginning with you ....................... Al principio con tigo  
  
Shaoran pronto volvió en el pasado, cuando el llego a Japón, cuando vio a Sakura y la consideró su rival, lo que paso de después el como se enamoro de ella, ahora estaba parado, y en el principio de una nueva etapa de sus vidas.  
  
No one told me, I was going to find you.......nadie me dijo que iba a encontrarte  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart ........ inimaginable, lo que hiciste en mi corazón  
  
When I lost hope .................. cuando perdí las esperanzas  
  
You were there to remind me ........... tu estaba allí para recordarme que  
  
This is the start .................. este es el principio  
  
Sakura° pensaba nadie le dijo, que lo iba a encontrar de nuevo, ni lo que por su corazón iba a pasar, tampoco cuando en esa oscuridad, donde perdió toda la esperanza, él estuvo allí para recordarle, que era el principio de una nueva vida.  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going... y la vida es una carretera que quiero guardar y seguir  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flown...... Amor es el río que quiero cruzar.  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_ vida es el camino ahora y siempre maravilloso viaje  
  
Ill be there when the world stops turning ... yo estaré aquí cuando el mundo deje de girar.  
  
Ill be there when the storm is through... yo estaré aquí cuando las tormentas sean atravesadas  
  
In the end I want to be standing ... en el final yo quiero estar de pie  
  
At the beginning with you ... al principio con tigo  
  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure... eramos extraños, en un loca aventura  
  
Never dreaming, .......... nunca soñamos, how our dreams would come true...... Que nuestros sueños se cumplieran  
  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future... ahora aquí de pie, sin miedo del futuro  
  
At the beginning with you......... al principio con tigo *****_*****_*******_*****_***** cuando la canción termino toda comunicación fuera de ese mundo se anulo, en la habitación de los guardianes quedaron más que sorprendido, porque el hechizo fue roto por una aura muy similar a la de Sakura, todos se quedaron en silenció no podía hacer nada más, solo esperar, Tomoyo empezaba a ver cosa borrosas al acercarse a donde estaba su novio...  
  
******en ese lugar*****  
  
Sakura y Shaoran pensaron... dos extraños entre si se embarcaron en un loca aventura, nunca soñaron que se enamoraría y que sus sueños se realizarían, ahora están en el principio firmes y si miedo a lo que viene, en el principio de una nueva vida. Shaoran estaba sin darse cuenta con la cabeza en el regazo de Sakura, ella le acariciaba el cabello, y lo miraba dulcemente, sus ojos estaba tristes, como si supiera algo del destino. Shaoran levanto su mano. Y le toco su mejilla, ella solo levanto su mano y la puso sobre la de él mientras con su rostro la acariciaba, Shaoran no entendía porque Sakura no mencionaba una palabra, pronto de su bolsillo salió una card, una life card, "speculum". Shaoran miro como Sakura tomaba la card en sus manos, la card brillo, pronto empezó a desvanecerse, Shaoran iba a decir algo cuando súbitamente Sakura lo beso en los labio, pero esa no era Sakura, no era lo mismo es beso había sido frío, no tenía ese cariño casi infantil de sus besos. Shaoran quedo suspendido en el aire, en un extraña atmósfera, era todo una bruma hacía muchísimo frío, todo era igual no había ni una piso ni una techo, un principio ni un fin todo era la nada. Shaoran encontró que su cuerpo se sentía cansado, muy cansado, vio una, roja y luego una luz dorada atravesar su pecho pero no sintió dolor alguno, solo sintió que su cuerpo y sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.... Pudo escuchar un sonido bajo como un susurro, pausado y triste.......... Continuara  
  
Notas de la autora. Hola de nuevo no me había visto en mucho tiempo pero lo que sucede es que la escuela me deja sumamente estresada, demasiada carga horaria casi estoy cumpliendo el doble turno, tres veces por semana entro a las ocho de la mañana, 20 minutos de almuerzo y salgo a las 6:30 de la tarde es demasiado, además de mía actividades extra curriculares, me queda poco tiempo para escribir, pero para quienes le gusta mi fic, no se preocupen siempre me voy hacer un lugar para escribir.  
  
Un saludo muy especial para Lore, mi amiga que cumplid sus 15 años, no me olvide de escribirte una mail es solo que perdí tu dirección, y no pude escribirte, perdón.  
  
MUY, PERO MUY FELICES 15, Un poco atrazado pero en fin, lo escribí en las notas de la autora para que todos te desee auque no sea personalmente un feliz cumpleaños. Besotes, este capituló esta dedicado para voz, gracias  
  
Me despido de todo hasta el próximo capitulo besos....suerte, éxito y mucha salud. 


	10. 10

*****X- "la misión, La fusión de las cards" ***** Sakura la misión de la cards by angel_yanu* En el capitulo anterior: Shaoran quedo suspendido en el aire, en un extraña atmósfera, era todo una bruma hacía muchísimo frío, todo era igual no había ni una piso ni una techo, un principio ni un fin todo era la nada. Shaoran encontró que su cuerpo se sentía cansado, muy cansado, vio una luz roja y luego una luz dorada atravesar su pecho pero no sintió dolor alguno, solo sintió que su cuerpo y sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.... Pudo escuchar un sonido bajo como un susurro, pausado y triste.......... No reconocía de quien era pero lo escucho con atención _Me sentía sola, sola....nadie estaba a mi alrededor cada persona que yo había querido, se había marchado, cada una... una despedida tras otra, una sueño tras otro, me quede sin nada, no supe porque pero me refugie en lo único que creí que... me hacía especial, que me hacía buena, en mi magia, me consumí, creo que deje de ser un persona, olvide a todos hasta mi ser, cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera disfrutado tenía todo el poder de la magia oriental del Japón en su poder... Shaoran que escuchaba con detenimiento lo que se oía casi con nostalgia, reconoció esa voz dolorosa y entre cortada. _mi padre era mi sostén, eso me mantenía viva, cuando murió temí por mi hermano, lo aleje de mi, mi pobre de mi hermano, lo traté tan mal, sin poder darle una explicación lo saque de mi vida, mi corazón ya lloraba sin consuelo, pero no todo había terminado, llego aquella carta de apoyo cuando las cosas de los sellos se salieron de control, era él por el cual mi corazón aún latía por el cual, aún permanecía viva, ese recuerdo de un infancia de alegría, el mi único y verdadero amor, esta ahí para ayudarme...... Shaoran recordó cuando su concilio se ofreció a ayudar al japonés, pero su cabeza había negado su ayuda. _se que me odio por eso sin saber si quiera quien era me había odiado, pero estaba bien, por un momento había pensado en pedirle ayuda, la necesitaba...... mas no pude no podía arriesgará su vida de esa manera sería por demás injusto, el estaba a salvo alejado del Japón, las cosas se podrían malas si el estaba cerca mío. Lo amaba, jamás pensé que en mi muerto corazón todavía estuviera ese ferviente sentimiento, casi me quemaba por salir pero las cosas debía quedarse como estaba....._ la voz de ella se desmorona en llantos, la voz ante firme y decidida se vuelve vulnerable y cansada, llena de tristeza _..... Shaoran te amo y te necesito , quiero tenerte cerca, te necesito,......... _en contra voz de su debilidad la voz Serena pero triste que había contado hasta ahora se hacía presente_ no debo comportarme como un humano soy más que eso, no tengo alma nunca la tendré, él esta a salvó mejor de esa forma.  
  
Shaoran sintió que su alma se estremecía al escuchar los pensamiento de su Sakura, en esos días que el la recordaba como una recuerdo de su infancia. _Shaoran necesito de tu energía ahora, para aliviar este mi dolor.  
  
Shaoran no dijo nada solo, dejo que su energía se marchara, todo por ella, sintió como unas lagrimas caían en su rostro. Y lago tibio se posaba en su labios. Sentía que todo se volvía más cálido y que el frió que emanaba se despedía de el, mientras todo se volvía cálido.  
  
*momentos antes en la zona de las sombras* Sakura a pesar de su debilidad, pudo sentir como la presencia antes débil pero presente de Shaoran se hacía casi imposible de sentir, Sakura sintió como algo parecido a su card "mirror" y "throught", pero más frió lo estaba rodeando, y que el se debilitaba. Sakura sintió entonces la energía de eso a lo que tanto temía, estaba junto a ella, Sakura sacó fuerzas no se lo arrebataría de su lado nunca lo permitiría, su cuerpo intentó mover, sus ojo verde estaban ahora abierto, pero la habitación frente a ella jamás la había visto, recordaba haber estado en un lugar sin luz, ante, pero no era el mismo, tenía las manos atadas contra la pared en lo alto, sentía todo su cuerpo cortado, muchísimo frío, se percato que estaba sentada en un banco que estaba encadenado a la pared también, ella estaba con las piernas amarradas con trabas a la parte superior de la tabla de madera "el asiento", Sakura intento moverse y desesperadamente liberarse de sus atadura sentía que queda minuto que pasaba iba perdiendo un poco de la presencia de Shaoran, después de un rato se rindió era inútil, ya tenía las muñecas rojas y las piernas marcadas por las cadenas que la apresaban a su lugar. Pronto al desesperancé del todo, su alma escapo de su cuerpo se sintió orgullosa de haber logrado una viaje astral en tan malas condiciones pero no era momento para felicitaciones, dos card aparecieron, mirror y throught, la siguieron recorrieron todo, lo que pareció real al traspasar la pared que parecía dar al exterior, se encontró en la nada, todo era humo y bruma. _bien mis card, esta será su lucha lo que controla esta dimensión son sus sombras, solo usted pueden ayudarme a vencerlas, convénzalas de la unificación. Mi deber es ayudar a Shaoran, _las cards se disolvieron con la bruma Sakura siguió su camino guiada enteramente por su corazón, así encontró a Shaoran estaba, flotando casi sin energía, se acercó a el las card se Sakura arrastraron los poderes de sus sombras, ellas pelean en silenció Sakura, le tomo las manos a Shaoran estaba casi frías, lloraba sin consuelo alguno al escuchar lo que el mencionaba. _Sakura, perdóname es mi culpa te deje sola, sufres por ello. Una y otra vez lo repetía, Sakura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas acariciaba su rostro para tratar de que no dijera, eso, cada vez que lo decía parte de su energía era absorbida por la dimensión en que estaba. _Shaoran yo te amo, no fue tu culpa, no lo fue por favor no digas eso. Sakura estaba desesperada, su lagrimas surcaba sus ojos. Shaoran se debilitaba notablemente. Pronto sintió la presencia de las sombras de su cards. _ porque dices amarlo, a nosotras también dijiste que nos querías y nos separaste, cuando perfeccionaste las carda, cuando tu ego no te dejo vislumbra las cosa que estabas haciendo. _card master, así te haces llamar, no lo eres porque siquiera sabes que ese pesadazo de tu alma que le diste a esa figura sin rostro ni cuerpo, no era solo tuyo.... _somos una unidad las cards, loa guardianes y tu, una sola alma. _yo no quise hacerlo pero quería verlo. _eres egoísta _tal vez lo sea, pero si realmente son la unida que forman mi alma, también deben amarlo a él las cards se revolotearon alrededor de Sakura tenía razón en parte ellas también lo habían amado, o por lo menos entendía su comportamiento. Pronto las dos cards reales aparecieron, las sombrar se transformaron en copias transparentes. Pronto formaron una, y desaparecieron entre la bruma, Sakura vio que Shaoran no podía salir de aquella dimensión porque aún sentía la culpa de lo que paso Sakura.  
  
Sakura con cuidado se concentro pronto apareció en un bosque más bien un campo lleno de flores de millones de colores, Sakura recostó la cabeza de Shaoran en su regazo y dijo. _sabes, si me dejarás moriría con tigo, lo que paso es el pasado, esto es el principio puedo sentirlo el principio de muchas sensaciones nuevas, de muchas cosas por pasar, nada de lo que esta en el pasado se puede cambiar. Pero el futuro esta abierto a la imaginación a los sueños, es una hoja de papel, que esta en blanco, quiero escribirla con tigo y no sola, Shaoran por favor despierta, yo estaré contigo.  
  
**en este momento** Shaoran sintió como unas lagrimas caían en su rostro. Y lago tibio se posaba en su labios. Sentía que todo se volvía más cálido y que el frió que emanaba se despedía de el, mientras todo se volvía cálido. Shaoran abrió sus ojos color café y vio el rostro de Sakura que se alejaba con lentitud y una sonrisa. _Sakura, yo lo siento....no debí déjate sola todo lo que sufriste. _olvídalo, el pasado es imborrable mas sin embargo el futuro esta sin escribir. Ahora abre tus ojos. Shaoran solo lo abrió y se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había empezado todo, estaba en el estanque pero Sakura no estaba. _Sakura...... susurro. En ese segundo, de la cascada el cuerpo flotando de Sakura salía de su interior. Shaoran entro al agua y la sacó en brazos tenía la muñecas marcada como si hubiera forcejeado con una cadena de igual manera la parte superior, de su piernas, estaba con contusiones de color morado. Shaoran la dejo en el suelo para asegurarse que respiraba, estaba tan tranquila que parecía dormir. Pronto dos de las Sakura cards, aparecieron, y cayeron rendidas a lado de su ama, detrás de ellas estaban la life cards casi destrozadas. Shaoran tomo las cuatro cards, y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillo y cargó a Sakura en sus brazos. Camino por largo rato sin rumbo, en eso Sakura despertó y se bajo se lo brazos de el casi con desesperación. _Shaoran, Shaoran estas bien? _dijo tomando su rostro ente sus manos _Sakura _dijo con voz cariñosa. _estoy bien Sakura lo miro y no pudo contener las lágrimas, la abrazo muy fuerte. _nunca, nunca prométeme que nunca te echarás las culpa de lo que paso antes. _lo prometo pero tranquila dijo Shaoran abrazándola con ternura. _las cards _susurro Sakura había olvidado de nuevo a las cards _¿qué? _pregunto Shaoran algo desconcertado _las cards, volvieron _si, pero.... Shaoran mostró las cards. _están casi destruidas, casi no puedo sentir presencia en ellas. _volvieron con tigo, pero ya estaba de esta forma. _¿qué haremos Shaoran no podemos dejarlas morir. _no lo sé _yo puedo intentar darle de mi energía. _no lo intentes no te has recuperado del todo, lo haré yo _tu tampoco están en condiciones de hacerlo. En eso "love" se activo en el bolsillo de Sakura, Shaoran soltó las cards las cuales quedaron flotando en el aire, y tomo a Sakura por la cintura, pego su frente a la de ella, Sakura miro con tranquilidad, así era como se sentía. Shaoran se acercó a su labios, solo los rozó al principio, luego realmente los beso, poco a poco su beso se hizo más profundo, pero no llego a ser desesperado, simplemente todos los sentimientos se hicieron uno, las cuatro cards, hicieron un circulo las cuatro brillaron. Shaoran y Sakura seguían besándose como si eso confortaba sus almas y las volviera una, sin más no se daban cuenta de la magia que emanaban. Sus cards fueron revestidas, de ese poder mágico, y pronto algo jamás imaginado pasó. Mirror se fusiono con speculum, formando una sola card, lo mismo paso con throught quien se fusiono con incessus. Sakura se sintió sumamente débil, pero no dejo de besar a Shaoran, quien sintió lo mismo pero en menor grado, Sakura cayó de rodillas acompañada de Shaoran quien la besaba con un ternura inimaginable, pronto sus beso se hicieron más pausado, hasta que dejaron de besarse, Sakura abrazó a Shaoran no atendía porque lo hacía pero se sentía mejor , a su vez parecía que Shaoran lo necesitase también. Lo que paso luego fue algo extraño, las dos cards aparecieron enfrente de su ojos, la card de los reflojos fue tomada por Shaoran y la card de los pasos, fue tomada por Sakura los dos se separaron y sentaron uno a lado del otro. Las cards tenía en nombre de las cards unidos como mirror & speculum; incessus & throught, las cards eran el formato de las Sakura cards, tenían las flores negras y rojas en el fondo con los ribetes dorado, rosas y plateados, pero ahora el color era un verde platinado como un cristal. Y tenía dos figuras, en la card de los reflejos, la life card, de aspecto masculino estaba sentado y en su regazo estaba la Sakura card también sentada, ente los dos tenía un espejo mitad labrado con flores y mitad con rayitos. En la card de los pasos, las dos figuras una masculina y la otra femenina, salían de una especie de agujero, y quedaban, una en frente de la otra con las manos tomadas y sus frente pegadas, con los ojos cerrados. El darlas vuelta los sellos se había fusionado también era la base del sello de Sakura y sobre el entrelazado el sello de Shaoran, en un parte inferior en caracteres chino y en la parte superior en japoneses decía una misma frase. "the lovers cards", la frase apareció solamente cuando los dos la tocaban al mismo tiempo sino no aparecía. Pronto las cards se liberaron, Shaoran y Sakura se miraron entre alegres y sorprendidos, pronto todos se volvió liviano, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron de nuevo en la habitación de los guardianes Kerberos corrió a ver a su ama, al igual que Yue, por su parte Tomoyo y Eriol fueron a ver a Shaoran quien traía recargado el cuerpo de Sakura en uno de sus hombros. _li ¿qué paso? _pregunto alarmada Tomoyo _todo esta bien, pero no se exactamente que paso. _¿cómo que no lo sabes chiquillo? _creo que no es momento de explicaciones, li te ves sumamente cansado. _dijo Hirakisawa para el alivió de li que no sabía como explicar lo sucedido. _a mi no me importa, tendrás que dar explicaciones chiquillo, Sakura esta desmayada de nuevo en tu hombro y la habíamos dejado a tu cuidado _cállate peluche yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti _habla chiquillo o te mataré. _ya basta Kero.... _dijo una voz sumamente baja como muy débil _Shaoran no tiene la culpa, yo fui quien llame al amo Clow y nos trasladó a su época, necesitaba hablar, con él. Sakura se intenta levantar, pero no alcanza a enderezar el torso que es rescatada por Shaoran Eriol, y Yue, quien la sostienen para que no caiga. _gracias... _fueron las palabras de Sakura _me siento la damisela en peligro, tres hombres ayudándome _dijo Sakura para alivianar el aire de tensión en la habitación. _ pues eres una damisela muy bonita, cualquiera quisiera ayudarte _dijo Eriol en su voz de conquistador, un halago para Sakura, Tomoyo quien lo conocía demasiado solo río, sabía que lo hacía para hacer enfadar a Shaoran. Shaoran lo miro con cara de te voy a matar y tomo a Sakura en brazos. _será mejor que vallas a la habitación, a descansar. _pero, Shaoran hay mucho por planear, el concilio, el nuevo enemigo mucho por contar. _debes descansar. _dijo Shaoran en un tono tierno. _y tu también li _le dijo Hirakisawa quien lo seguía de cerca. Sakura por su parte se negaba a descansar. _Shaoran las cosas no están como para que este durmiendo, esta situación es peligrosa el nuevo estado de las cards, es importante y merece su estudio. _Sakura.... _dijo Shaoran, mirándola _Sakura será mejor que duermas _le dijo Eriol, poniendo un dedo en su frente. _no quier.... _Sakura no termino la frase cuando Eriol la había dormido. _no debiste hacer eso Eriol _le dijo Tomoyo con aire de madre que regaña a un niño por una picardía. _es mejor así, es la única manera que descanse. El método no fue muy bueno pero el resultado será el mismo. _dijo Shaoran con preocupación en la voz. _por primera vez en la historia estoy de acuerdo con este mocoso. _dijo Kerberos dando el punta pie inicial para la pelea verbal. _eres un peluche horroroso. _y tu un mocoso Eriol, Tomoyo y Yue quienes los miraban desde atrás solo podían ver y reír de la situación, era bochornoso nunca dejaría de pelear. _ya....basta... no ..... peleen Kero, Shaoran..... por favor todos miraron automáticamente el cuerpo de Sakura que estaba en los brazos de Shaoran. Entonces Yue dijo. _esta dormida _hasta dormida, sueña que ellos se pelean _dijo Tomoyo con una risita, sin querer Sakura había detenido una pelea verbal entre su novio y su guardián. _bien vamonos todos necesitamos descansar. _dijo Eriol, abriendo el portal del espejo que daba al despacho u oficina de el departamento de Sakura. Todos salieron para cada departamento Shaoran junto con Tomoyo recostaron a Sakura en su cama, a sus pies Kerberos se recostaba. ***la verdad del pasado*** Sakura estaba soñando algo hermoso, pero confuso. Sakura estaba en el medio de las nubes o eso parecía, era un campo rebosarte de flores y de ángeles, ella lo veía como quien lo mira con sus propio ojos, no podía verse a si misma. Había un sendero Sakura al no ver más que eso siguió el sendero, caminaba con tranquilidad, cuando sintió en su pecho una fuerte angustia, cayó de rodillas.  
  
La voz de dos personas.... _cuatro rasgos forman a una hechicera, compromiso, audacia, inteligencia, corazón y soledad. Otra voz entraba en la escena. _compromiso con las criaturas, seres y personas que la rodeen, audacia para enfrentar hasta la situaciones más difíciles. Inteligencia para ver la manera más correcta de pensar las cosas, de usar la magia y no perjudicar a nadie. Corazón para saber apreciar su vida y la de lo que la rodean, entender el delicado equilibrio del mundo. lo delicado del sentimiento humano, la verdad del mundo. _pero la soledad, para que....?, es algo inútil _mas la soledad no es inútil, la soledad da tiempo para pensar y meditar cada problema de la vida, cada situación que no acontece, cada paso en la vida, la mente del hechicero siempre estará lucida y activa jamás la cegarán los sentimientos.  
  
Las voces parecieron disiparse.... Sakura no veía más que su reflejo en lo que parecía un lago, pronto una onda surcó su imagen, pronto vio a ella misma de unos 12 años... Se vio pero solo se escucho. _¿por qué, por qué? , estos es culpa mía solo tendría que haberme esforzado entender viajar, con el mi egoísmo causó que todo esto cambiara, que todo esto pasara, jamás pensé en lo que podía pasar, nunca tan egoísta. "soledad", ahora entiendo la cuarta regla de la hechicería, la soledad, si yo hubiera estado solo nadie se vería involucrado en esto. Sakura en ese momento recordó lo que paso después, cuando llego a su casa. Todos lo jefes del concilio la esperaban, en el concilio, ella se dirigió como tenía el descaro de pedirle que asistiera en esos momentos a una reunión. ~flash back~ _señorita Sakura _me dijeron al entrar, con su cara neutra como si el dolor ajeno les fuera, eso ajeno, intangible _lamentamos terriblemente esta perdida, pensamos que es posible que sea por una profecía que esta sobre usted, tal vez una maldición, podríamos haber hecho algo pero pensamos que era demasiado pronto para precipitarse. _demasiado pronto para precipitarse, eso es lo que ustedes creer, mi padre es quien murió, como pueden decir eso, los odio los odio podría matarlos si por mi fuera. ~ fin flash back~ Sakura se dio cuenta que las imágenes que pasaban en el agua era el vivo recuerdo de ella, eran sus recuerdo, pero luego vio algo que ella no recordaba, vio como el aura de ella se elevaba con tanta facilidad que parecía ser ajena a ella, efectivamente esa aura era de otra persona, de la cazadora, la mujer ancestral más temida por todos lo hechiceros del Japón, secreta para muchos, conocida para pocos. Sakura vio como sus ojos se volvían rojos y sus mejillas se teñían del rojo de sus lágrimas, pronto y como si una flecha atravesará su pecho, lago blanco brillo en su interior. Después vio como uno de los que se le acercaron se desintegraron al tocar al muro que estaba delante de ella, era un escudo de energía que destruía todo lo que tocaba. Esto no duro más que unos pocos segundos, luego cayó rendida, como todas las veces que perdía el control de si misma. En ese momento ve como cuatro hombre a gran velocidad, se le acercan al ver que esta desmayada la levantan y la llevan a su alcoba, allí la imagen cambiaba esto que se veía no lo recordaba era algo sumamente nuevo, ella estaba tendida en la cama, pronto entro un hombre, era el anciano del concejo el único en quien Sakura confiaba plenamente, le tomo el brazo derecho y puso en el, una ficha como un trébol, y con un imposición de su mano este se oculto, dentro de su piel. El anciano en tono quedado mirándola dijo. _pequeña esto evitará que el demonio que este en ti te controle, pero frenará tu poderes, se que en un futuro sabrás eso, cuando necesites tu poder al máximo, quítatelo, el descendiente de Clow tiene otro y la reencarnación otro, en este momento y en este día los tres sacerdote del monte Kumlung hemos sellado el poder, de tres jóvenes para evitar una tragedia mayor a la que sucederá. Sakura recordó en ese momento que el anciano, era el más sabio de los del consejo y nadie sabia de donde venía, la historia concordaba. Sakura despertó bruscamente, y se paro fue al baño. Kero en eso se despertó si no fuera porque la cama era de dos plazas, hubiera terminado en el suelo. **mientras en el baño** Con la card "créate", Sakura hizo aparecer, un cuchillo. Sakura levanto un poco la manga de la mano izquierda, miro y pudo ver un brillo en su muñeca de lado posterior, Sakura tomo aire, estaba ahí, primero intento, sacar el conjuro con magia pero le fue imposible, así que lleno sus pulmones de aire, y tomo el cuchillo con la mano derecha. ***en la habitación*** Kero no escuchaba a Sakura así que pensó que estaría, por tomar un baño, se escuchaba el correr del agua por el grifo. Así que decidió bajar a avisar que Sakura había despertado, y abandonó la habitación. ****en dos pisos más abajo**** Shaoran estaba leyendo el último correo electrónico que había recibido de su hermana Fanren.  
  
Querido Shaoran: ¿cómo te encuentras?, espero que bien. Aquí las cosas parecen calmarse, las reuniones por el nuevo concilio se han calmado, han decidido espera la presencia de ti y de Sakura, para poder planear con exactitud lo que va a suceder.  
  
Tus sobrinas, Niag y Ling, te manda mucho saludos, y preguntan cuando traerás a tu novia. Niag esta muy revoltosa y me está causando alguno problemas, apenas tiene 8 años pero, me esta causando grande inconvenientes, me recuerda mucho tu carácter. Ling esta muy bien, esta aprendiendo a escribir es sumamente inteligente a aprendido muy rápido, apenas tiene 5 años, a pesar de su corta edad le gustan mucho los temas de la magia, en especial lo brebajes, ella y la abuela se pasan todo el día en la biblioteca estudiando la propiedades, de la plantas. Se la ve sumamente alegre. Gracias por preguntar por mi embarazo gracias al cielo los médicos dicen que esta en perfectas condiciones y que nacerá en unas tres semanas, espero que puedas estar aquí, ella y yo te estaremos esperando. Te preguntaras porque dije ella, es una niña en el examen que me hice ayer se vio claramente que era un hermosa jovencita, eres el único que lo sabe, lo le he dicho a Cheng porque se cuanto anhela tener una hija, pero como es posible que los médicos se equivocarán. Así que no se lo he dicho, no quiero que se ilusiones; pero bueno puedo decirte que vas a tener otra sobrina. Aún no ha nacido el varón de la familia, tal vez te toque a ti hermano, espero que Sakura se encuentre bien.  
  
Respecto a Meiling, ella esta muy bien, en este momento esta de viaje con su prometido, hacen muy linda pareja además deberías verlos se ven sumamente bonitos, se entienden mucho. Nuestra madre, se la ve más tranquila de lo normal, y tu sabes que cuando eso pasa, es que tiene algo en mente, pero no sé decirte que es con exactitud. Tu otras hermanas, te mandan muchos saludos, tu sobrinas quieren verte pronto. En realidad todas queremos verte pronto, espero que traigas con tigo una linda sorpresa.  
  
Muchos saludos para todos, espero verte pronto, besos Fanren Li  
  
Luego de leer la carta de su hermana, Shaoran se levanto del asiento en el que estaba y tomo una foto de Sakura, y pensó algo que le causo algo de gracia. Se imagino a Sakura embarazada, sonrió sería hermoso pero, había prometido que esperaría hasta la noche de bodas, para pensar en tener un hijo. Shaoran salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la puerta en la sala. _amo a donde se dirige? _pregunto Shing beam, quien estaba sentado leyendo un libro _eso Shaoran a donde te diriges? _le pregunto curioso Sheng fun _voy a ver si Sakura se despertó, _yo creo que si a dormido por cuatro días._ dijo Sheng fun con cara, es muchísimo. _Sheng fun, no deberías insinuar que es mucho, la señorita Sakura se ha esforzado mucho por eso a gastado mucho de su energía. _lo sé _dijo Sheng fun, con cara de apenado. _bien, no importa iré a ver, a entes de que me olvide Fanren les mando saludos. _¿cómo esta ella amo? _si ¿cómo esta su embarazo? _todo esta bien, parece que en dos semanas más nacerá, quiero estar allí _¿ y saben que es? _dijo Sheng fun _si, pero no puedo decírselo no sin antes decirle a Sakura, ella tiene que ser la primera, en saber lo de mi hermana, luego les diré. _a claro si Sakura no despierta en tres semanas tendremos que esperar, esos es injusto. Shaoran miro a Sheng fun jamás cambiaría. _entonces reza por que Sakura este despierta. Shaoran cerró la puerta y se dirijo a las escalera, que lo llevarían al apartamento de Sakura, en eso se cruza con Kero. _bueno días, _bueno días, ¿a dónde vas Kerberos? _a avisarle a Tomoyo que Sakura despertó. _¿si? _si te digo que despertó, es porque si, mocoso _cállate peluche. _quieres pelear mocoso. Shaoran y Kerberos ya estaba peleando con la visita, cuando Kerberos sintió el sonido de un videjueguo. _mocoso dime una cosa ¿eso es un video juego? _si _respondió de mala gana _Sheng fun estaba jugando con la consola. _esta ves te salvaste Moscoso, agradece la video consola te a salvado. Kerberos se dio la vuelta y entro en el apartamento de Shaoran, este solo lo miro y no dijo nada. Con rapidez se dirijo a la habitación de Sakura, una vez allí, toco la puerta al no recibir respuesta, entro en la habitación sintió el correr del agua entonces toco la puerta y pregunto. _¿Sakura? Dentro del baño, Sakura estaba temblando por fin había podido sacarlo de ella, sentía como su verdadero poder mágico la rodeaba, se sentía mejor, con más fuerzas parecía que toda la debilidad se había esfumado. _Sakura? _se volvió a escuchar de afuera, Sakura salió de su visión y contesto. _enseguida estoy con tigo Shaoran se escucho el cerrar del grifo y la puerta se abrió. _Shaoran _dijo abrazándolo. _veo que despertaste Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes? _mejor imposible Shaoran se percato de esto su nivel mágico era mejor que antes de ataque. _¿qué hiciste?, es cierto esta mucho mejor _me saque un peso de encima, mira _dijo extendiéndole la mano, ahí estaba en sello que la había protegido de si misma. _esto es un sello, para inhibir poderes o dividir almas. _las dos cosas, me lo pusieron cuando estaba en el concilio, uno de mis amigos cuando dormía. _Que bien dijo Shaoran mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Shaoran en ese minuto sitió el golpear de una gota en la alfombra, se separo de ella, y la miro, bajo desde su rostro miro su mano derecha, y cuando vio su mano izquierda, vio como hilos de sangre escurrían por su mano. Shaoran levanto la mano de Sakura, esta lo miro asustada cuando dejo el baño la herida ya no sangraba. Shaoran con lentitud dio vuelta la mano de Sakura y arremangó algo de la manga de la remera de Sakura _¿por qué?, haría algo así Sakura dijo Shaoran con la impresión en su voz. _no... no pienses mal Shaoran, no intente lo que piensas. _¿no intentaste el suicidio verdad? _no claro que no. tuve que sacarme lo que te mostré pero no se podía con magia así que intente a la antigua no es nada, cuando te atendí había dejado de sangrar. Dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa, cada vez sangraba más. Shaoran presionó con fuerza la herida de Sakura, esto evito que siguiera sangrando. _¿como se te ocurre? _era necesario. Shaoran no pudo decir nada, más en eso entraron Tomoyo y Eriol, los dos se sorprendieron muchísimo de la imagen, Sakura con rapidez les explico la verdad de todo esto. Tomoyo rápidamente llamo a Kajo para que viniera, ya que si Touya se enteraba las cosas empeorarían.  
  
***** mientras en el comedor*****  
  
Shaoran estaba sentado cruzado de brazos, con cara de gran enfado. Mientras Eriol miraba con sumo detenimiento el objeto que tenía en las manos que Shaoran le había dado. _así que me dices que esto es un controlador de poder. _..... _Eriol miro a li el estaba parado al lado de la ventana jamás lo había visto así _esto es un sello muy complicado hace poco, yo encontré uno así en uno de mis brazos, el brazo izquierdo _Shaoran se dio vuelta y lo miro inquisitivamente. _en el mismo lugar que Sakura, pero me lo pude sacar con ayuda de Rubi Moon sin tener que usar el método antiguo. Eriol bajo la vista realmente jamás había visto a Shaoran de esa, forma estaba con frustrado o enojado, preocupado, era una mezcla de mucho sentimientos, en su cara se reflejaba un enojo muy sentido. _li no deberías preocuparte, Sakura estará bien. _eso no es lo que me preocupa Hirakisawa, me preocupa el hecho de que no es la primera vez que hace algo que la dañe, es muy peligroso que siga maltratando su cuerpo. _eso es verdad, pero ella lo hace porque no quiere ver sufrir a nadie como sufrió su familia. _lo sé _dijo li dándose la vuelta, para ver a Eriol de frente su rostro estaba sereno pero con una profunda marca de preocupación. _lo se Hiragisawa, de la peor manera me pude enterar de todo lo que sufrió, ella siempre pensó en no entrometerme con ella, para que yo estuviera bien, es el tiempo en que me toca a mi cuidar de ella, pero si ella no me lo permite, las cosas será muy preocupantes. Es bueno que el concilio abra en unos días más será bueno para ella, pero no se como tomara las cosa del concilio. _li no te preocupes, ella sabe lo que hace. _eso lo dudo Eriol volvió la vista a la pieza que tenía enfrente de sus ojos, Shaoran solo debió la mirada, hacia la ventana. En eso Kajo bajo las escaleras, junto con Tomoyo, Eriol se adelanto y pregunto. _¿cómo esta? _muy bien, sabe lo que hace el corte no afecto nada de la movilidad de la mano, es profundo pero estará bien en dos días o tres días. _me voy _dijo Shaoran luego de conocer el estado de Sakura. -¿dónde esta ella? _pregunto Eriol con su acostumbrado temple. _es su habitación. _iré a verla dijo Tomoyo. Así llegó el anochecer, Kajo, Eriol y Tomoyo se marcharon. En ese momento entraba Shaoran al apartamento de Sakura. Shaoran subió las escaleras, sin saludar a nadie en la puerta, hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura, abrió la puerta, Sakura estaba sentada junto a la ventana frente a ella, estaba Kerberos. _Sakura como se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa, no hubieras pedido ayuda. _ya está Kero lo hecho, hecho esta. _pero Sakura lo que quiero decir es que no confiaste en nosotros. _confió en ustedes, pero era un decisión que debía tomar sola. En eso Shaoran aparéese en la habitación. _Sakura _si lo sé Shaoran. _Sakura dijo sin mirarlo, luego mira a Kero _Kero podrías dejarnos solos. _con le mocoso? _si Kero con Shaoran. _pero... Sakura _Kero la miro de reojo _todo está bien. _bueno _dijo saliendo de la habitación el ambiente parecía estar sumamente tenso. Los dos siguieron con la vista a Kerberos cuando este hubo abandonado la sala, Shaoran miro a Sakura. _¿por qué? _¿por qué , qué? _Sakura porque no confías en mi _le dijo Shaoran en un tono sereno pero a la vez un tanto cortante, no sonaba dulce como las demás de la veces. _que quieres que te dijera, _no lo sé por lo menos confía en mi, me hubieras dicho por lo menos lo que tenías en mente. _no podía perder el tiempo _así que ahora decirme las cosas es perder el tiempo, entonces que piensas de nuestra relación, también es un perdida de tiempo, ¿acaso? _Shaoran había dado un golpe bajo, Sakura se dio vuelta no podía verlo a los ojos, esas palabras de Shaoran habían sido muy duras. _sabes que no es así..... _dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa _respóndeme una cosa, que hubieras hecho tú si te dan las armas, para tener el poder que te hace falta para proteger a quienes quieres..... ¿me hubieras preguntado, o solo hubieras actuado? _dijo Sakura aún de espaldas. _además sabes muy bien, que nuestra relación es lo más importante para mi. _Sakura estaba temblando tenía un mano en el pecho y otra al costado, con la cual cerraba y abría el puño, en representación clara de sus sentimientos, sentía mucha impotencia y sentía enojo con sigo misma, ella por su actuar había provocado esta pequeña discusión. _Shaoran yo..... lo siento mucho.. se que lo que hice no esta bien, eres demasiado importante para mi como para rehusarme a hacer todo lo posible para que puedas estar con migo y que este bien _Sakura sintió como una mano tomaba la que estaba abajo al costado de su cuerpo y la acariciaba. Pronto un brazo rodeo sus hombros... _te entiendo demasiado, pero entiéndeme tu a mi, tu eres muy importante, verte en este estado de debilidad o actuando de esta manera, me da miedo de perderte, Sakura sé que serías capas de dar todo por lo que quieres, y eso me preocupa....... sabes que te amo y no puedo decir que no me importa lo que hagas. Sakura, tuvo un escalofrío que la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta, la cabeza, Shaoran había dicho cosas tan profundas y sinceras, una lagrima recorrió su majilla y cayó en la mejilla de Shaoran. _¿por qué lloras?, no quiero que llores. Shaoran entre lazaba más su mano con la de Sakura y la abrazaba con más fuerza. Sakura se da vuelta hasta quedar de frente a él y lo abraza con fuerza. _lo siento, Shaoran lo siento. Shaoran acariciaba su cabello y su espalda, Sakura pronto se quedo tranquila pero no se movió del lugar se sentía protegida y eso le gustaba. Shaoran pronto le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la separo apenas de él, le seco sus lagrimas y la miro con ternura infinita, la beso con esa ternura y delicadeza que ella se merecía. Así siguieron besándose. *****por la mañana****** Sheng fun despertaba a Sakura quien se había quedado estaba durmiendo _señorita Sakura _..... _nada Sakura estaba profundamente dormida _señorita Sakura se le hará tarde para desayunar Sakura abre los ojos _¿Sheng fun? ¿qué hace aquí? _vengo a despertarla por pedido de Kerberos. _¿y que paso con Kero? _esta frenando a su hermano _¿a mi hermano? _si, se entero lo que usted de la herida que se hizo ayer, quiere hablar urgentemente con usted Sakura miro a Sheng fun con cara de "no puede ser quien le dijo" _señorita debería bajar lo más pronto que pueda las cosas se están poniendo muy serias. _si enseguida bajo. Sakura se levanto con desesperación, se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, rezaba por que su hermano no la regañara demasiado. Sakura bajaba a la sala cuando encontró las puertas cerradas.... cuando las abrió.... _continuara  
  
nota de la autora. _hola como están?, espero que muy bien, no he podido escribir muchos capítulos, debido a la escuela, estoy muchísimo en ella, pero creo y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, en los capítulos siguiente encontrarán, más dato acerca de nuestro extraño y sombrío enemigo, además podrán saber más acerca de la fusión de las cards, quienes quieran saber alguna cuestión más solo déjeme sus preguntas en lo reviewer o escríbanme a yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar espero su comentarios y sugerencia, u otra cosa que me quieran decir me despido angel_yanu 


	11. 11

******XI- "la celebración, El cumpleaños de Sakura " ***** Sakura la misión de la cards by angel_yanu En el capitulo anterior _¿y que paso con Kero? _esta frenando a su hermano _¿a mi hermano? _si, se entero lo que usted de la herida que se hizo ayer, quiere hablar urgentemente con usted Sakura miro a Sheng fun con cara de "no puede ser quien le dijo" _señorita debería bajar lo más pronto que pueda las cosas se están poniendo muy serias. _si enseguida bajo. Sakura se levanto con desesperación, se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, rezaba por que su hermano no la regañara demasiado. Sakura bajaba a la sala cuando encontró las puertas cerradas.... cuando las abrió....  
  
_¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA!!!!!!!! Sakura cayó sentada al piso, esperaba un revuela o una pelea no una fiesta de cumpleaños En eso aparecen Spinel sun, Sheng fun y Kerberos, volando y llevando entre los tres un pastel enorme _feliz cumpleaños Sakurita. _feliz cumpleaños, Sakura. _dijo Spinel sun, en su tono calmado _muy feliz cumpleaños Sakura _dijo Sheng fun, con un tono divertido. Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que casi no lo podía creer, con todos lo sucesos de las últimas semanas había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños. En eso se acercaron a ella, su hermano, quien la abrazo con fuerzas, Yukito quien no podía creer lo grande que estaba ya habían pasado más de 12 años desde que la había conocido. Eriol por su parte, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo, y le susurro al oído. _felicidades por dos cosas... _pero no completo la frase, ya que Tomoyo la abrazo también y Eriol guardo silencio. Luego su guardián para el asombro de todos, la abrazo con fuerza, eran 12 años desde que se había convertido en su ama, y él la apreciaba de verdad. Luego de esos saludos, en el apartamento tocaron la puerta. Sakura fue a abrir.... dejando al resto de los invitados, sentados. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con 20 rosas rojas y una blanca. Sakura se sorprendió mucho pero tomo aquellas, flores y cuando saco el ramo de las manos de su comprador, recibió un beso sorpresivo pero muy dulce y conocido para ella. _feliz cumpleaños Sakura _Sakura aún no reaccionaba estaba anonadada. _gracias Shaoran _dijo abrazándolo con fuerza así pasaron al comedor donde estaban todo los demás, Shaoran fue atacado por la mirada conjunta de Kero y su hermano, Sakura estaba entre medio cuando vio la sonrisa de Yukito y la mirada tranquila de Yue. Así continuaron la fiesta, a casi medio día Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa como una hora atrás protestando. _vamos Nakuru, déjame ayudarte con el almuerzo somos muchas personas. _no Sakura hoy es tu día de cumpleaños no debes hacer nada. _pero... _no proteste, te ve bonita riéndote. Sakura se puso colorada más que un tomate. Shaoran por su parte parecía arreglar algo afanosamente con Eriol y Tomoyo. _¿y como van los preparativos? _bien, li, el restauran esta reservado por toda la noche. _¿la mesa? ¿en donde es? _la que ustedes elijan. _¿cómo es eso Hiragisawa? _yo puedo responder eso li, Eriol decidió que sería bueno que estuvieran solo sin nadie más que ustedes dos, por eso entre los dos reservamos todo el restauran. _¿qué? _lo que escuchas todo el restauran para ustedes dos. _pero...pero _no hay pero li _dijo Eriol con cara de divertido. _habrá música, un banquete especial, que mi hermosa novia selecciono. _dijo Eriol con orgullo. Hubo u largo momento de silenció, se escuchaban las quejas de Sakura al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Nakuru. Shaoran rió amorosamente al escuchar la voz de Sakura. _li _dijo Tomoyo en voz tranquila. _¿si? _tienes lo más importante verdad? _claro, aún no tengo con migo pero esta tarde lo iré a buscar al banco. _¿es el de tu familia? _pregunto Eriol curioso _si ha sido usado por 14 generaciones de mujeres en la familia, en este momento su valor es incalculable. _debido a que esta muy viejo _dijo bromista, Sheng fun quien recién llegaba a la sala pero sabían de que hablaban. Shaoran lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. _amito no se enoje. Eriol aclaro su voz y dijo. _es curioso, pero siento cierta inquietud por saber como es que se mantiene esta joya desde hace tanto tiempo. _es algo que probablemente no te imagines, cada vez que un jefe de la familia, lo regala a su novia, se funde oro sobre el, y se agregan dos piedras preciosas a elección del novio. _¿y cuales has elegido tu li? _pregunto Eriol. _pues bien, una esmeralda y un diamante. _buena elección son piedras sumamente finas. _si, es cierto también pero no las elegí por eso. _entonces ¿por qué? _pregunto curiosa Tomoyo _pues bien, esmeralda es el color de sus ojos y el diamante es blanco y representa la pureza de ella misma. _dijo Shaoran poniéndose un tanto colorado. _que romántico que eres. _dijo Tomoyo con ojos soñadores. _creo que el pasar un tiempo con el amo Eriol le a sentado de maravilla, en cuestión de romance _dijo Sheng fun con cara de cómplice con Eriol. _eso es cierto Sheng fun. _si pero este no es el caso en que el alumno supera al maestro. A mi amo le falta mucho. _eso es cierto. _dijo Eriol con cara de sabelotodo. Tomoyo tenía una gota inmensa sobre su cabeza, su novio era tan desvergonzado algunas veces. Shaoran por su parte, estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que sacaban su defectos a la luz de un manera de burla tonta. _ya basta ustedes dos _dijo li casi sin paciencia. _no te desesperes li _dijo Eriol con su tranquilidad excesiva _eso amito no pierda la paciencia. _una palabra más Sheng fun y empezarás a usar tus pies para moverte. En eso se siente, el abrir de la puerta, Sakura pasa con cara de decaída. _¿qué paso Sakura? _pregunto Tomoyo parándose preocupada. _nada, es que me enfada ¡¡¡¡¡MUCHO EL QUE NO ME DEJEN HACER NADA!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS NO ESTOY ENFERMA!!!! Dijo Sakura con la misma indignación con la que su novio momento antes había dicho que dejaran de burlarse de el. Por lo bajo Sheng fun junto con Eriol dijeron. _son tal para cual. _pero Sakura, es que quieren que descanses, además tómatelo como un regalo. _eso hago pero me gusta cocinar, si quieren lavar los platos o cercarlos a mi no me enfada _dijo Sakura con aire de bromista. _hay Sakura _dijo Tomoyo con resignación pero con una sonrisa. _es la verdad _decía Sakura con cara de niñita pequeña. Mientras se sentaba a lado de su novio. Cuando esto paso, Sheng fun partió con la excusa de jugarle una competencia de video consola a Kero, Tomoyo y Eriol también se fueron para ayudar a organizar el almuerzo y buscar a algunas cosas. Sakura estaba tan interna en sus quejas que no se dio cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. _puedes creerlo Shaoran, cocinar es lo que más me gusta porque no pensaron en barrer o lavar los platos, no tenían que elegir cocinar con lo que me gusta _decía Sakura sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Shaoran. Pronto los labios de Shaoran aprisionaron los de Sakura. _eso soluciona algo.... _dijo Shaoran, entre la vergüenza y el atrevimiento. _si _dijo Sakura colorada. _si eso soluciona algo.... bastante. _Sakura he recibido una carta de mi concilio me necesitan con urgencia en Hong Kong, pero.. _te dije que yo estoy bien. _Sakura no puedo dejarte aquí. _no empezarás con los mismo... _no, lo que sucede es que mi concilio requiere de tu presencia. _¿yo? _si, es que necesitan a la embajadora, hasta que tengas tu consejo de concilio armado, estarás a cargo del mío. _no pero porque si tu puedes muy bien, yo.... no sabría, como.. _Sakura, te lo pido quiero que vengas con migo, deberás presidir la reapertura de mi concilio, por favor. _esta bien, pero cuando pariríamos _a mediados de esta semana, en tres días más _¿por cuánto tiempo? _no lo sé con exactitud, probablemente sea mucho tiempo además debemos investigar sobre lo que sucede en mito pero primeramente debemos organizar el concilio. Sakura se quedo algo pensativa. _si no quieres ir no tiene porque ir. ¿me entiendes Sakura? _no es eso Shaoran, quiero ir pero en ese momento tocan el timbre del departamento _creo que la sorpresa para ti en este momento están llegando Sakura lo miro extrañado que clase de sorpresa se estaba refiriendo. En ese momento tocan la puerta del departamento, y Eriol lo atiende son grandes los saludos, Sakura se para como queriendo ver que es lo que sucede en el hall del departamento, Shaoran la toma por la cintura y saca un pañuelo de la mesa cercana y le cubre los ojo. _Shaoran para que me cubres lo ojos ¿he? _es una sorpresa y no puedes espiar. _pero yo quiero ver... _dijo Sakura en tono infantil. _además como le hago para no caerme, vivo hace poco en este departamento además Kerberos vive cambiando lo muebles de lugar, nunca los memorizo del todo. Shaoran la besa. _no necesitaste ver para eso, además yo te guió y solución. Shaoran la toma por la cintura con un brazo y él se pone al lado de ella. _Shaoran puedo saber siquiera un poquito de la sorpresa. _te puedo decir que son personas. _no me digas pensé que eran extraterrestres. Shaoran la suelta de la cintura, Sakura no ve absolutamente nada. _Shaoran no te enfades era broma, ¿cómo piensas que voy a llegar a la puerta? En eso se siente el rechinar de la puerta de la sala donde estaban, Shaoran quien estaba detrás de Sakura le saca el pañuelo. _..... _Sakura se queda anonada por lo que ve enfrente de ella, había un chico de más o menos la altura de Shaoran de ojos pequeños y cabello corto color café, al lado de él de la mano había un chica de cabello colorado, tenía el cabello largo y con bucles, seguida de los dos había una chica de cabello corto sumamente delgada, al final de los tres estaba Nahoko _¿Nahoko quien son ellos? _no los reconoces Sakura. _no....no lo sé.... me parecen conocidos. _cual era tu deseo. _le dice de cerca Shaoran. _ver a mi amigos de la primaria, Shaoran. _Sakura se le quedo mirando cuando lentamente giró la cabeza a los presentes y fue a abrazar a las dos chicas. _Rika, Chijaru, Yamashaki..... ¿son usted verdad? _claro que si Sakura, que hermosa que te ves _le dijo Rika con un tono de voz medio cortado como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, en efecto al igual que Chijaru algunas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. _pensé que nunca la volvería a ver. _nosotras pensamos eso, cuando hace dos día no encontramos con Nahoko y nos contó que estabas en la obra que ella preparaba no lo podíamos creer, pensamos que había desaparecido, casi como si hubieras muerto, no te vimos por mucho tiempo. _dijo Chijaru algo acelerada. _¿dónde estabas? _bueno tuve un trabajo importante y no puede concurrir más a la secundaria, obviamente al termine con profesores particulares. _¿y que se te dio por volver? _el trabajo termino por ahora, en esto día recibí una llamada porque me necesitaban, pero por lo meno pude cursar dos años completos de la universidad. _me dijo Nahoko que estuviste maravillosa en la obra. _¿en serio? _pregunto Sakura de todos colores *//_//* _si la conversación siguió por un buen tiempo, resulto que luego de unos minutos se unieron a la conversación Eriol y Tomoyo, hasta que el almuerzo estuvo listo. A muchos le sorprendió la noticia que Chijaru dijo en el almuerzo. El almuerzo paso Yue, Yukito Touya y Kajo tuvieron que marcharse a sus respectivos labores. _hermano ya tienes que irte? _pregunto Sakura cuando lo vio salir para la puerta, luego de abandonar el comedor. _si moustro el hospital no cierra porque sea sábado. _si tienes razón. _le dijo con una sonrisa. Se despidió de los demás el último en salir fue su hermano. _hermano _si mounstro _no me digas mounstro _Sakura suspiro, ni siquiera ahora con la edad que tenía pasaba a su hermano_ bien, supongo que he de acostumbrarme _dijo resignada _vamos que quieres _hermano a que hora sales de la guardia _mañana a la 9:30 _tienes algo que hacer después _no debo esperar a Kajo hasta las 10.30 que ella termina ¿por qué me lo preguntas? _debo contarte algo que es importante. _¿te sucede algo? ¿te siente mal? _Sakura iba negando _ese mocoso te hizo algo? _no hermano, Shaoran nunca me haría nada. _bueno más le vale, ¿pero que es lo que quieres hablar. _en realidad no mucho es que pienso realizar un viaje, a mediados de la semana próxima, y quiero hablar algo con tigo. _¿a dónde? ¿es algo relacionado con el concilio? Sakura dudo un poco _si es eso, es el concilio, pero necesito que hablemos con más calma. _pero creí que estaba cerrado. _eso es cierto en parte, luego te lo explico. _bien pero... desde la escalera se escucha. _¿pasa algo Touya? _Kajo lo llamaba _no Kajo enseguida estoy con tigo. _vete, mañana cuando salgas espérame en el barcito del hospital. _no te vallas a quedar dormida moustro. _hermano _Sakura protesta _ adiós _dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla _adiós hermano en eso Sakura cierra la puerta, y deja un mano en el marco. Baja la cabeza y la otra mano queda colgando. _ahora que lo encuentro de nuevo tengo que partir. En eso siente que le rodean la cintura, y le susurran al oído. _¿qué te pasa?, sucedió algo malo? _no nada _dijo Sakura mirando ahora a Shaoran a los ojos. _¿segura? _si solo pensaba _Sakura empieza a caminar hacia el comedor. _espera Sakura en que pensabas _le dijo Shaoran en un tono lago preocupado. _nada importante, solo pensaba como son las cosas del destino, como es la vida. Shaoran se quedo, viéndola por un segundo a los ojos. _esos son pensamiento muy profundo, para que salgan nada más, algo te sucede. _no es nada Shaoran se acerca y la abraza _prometes decírmelo _si te lo diré paro ahora vamos al comedor. _esta bien, pero ¿me lo prometes? _claro que si Shaoran al llegar al comedor se escucha la voz de Nahoko _así que tu Tomoyo y Eriol están comprometidos, y la profesora Misuki también. _dijo Nahoko hilvanando algunos cabos sueltos. _estos es sorprendente parece una epidemia de compromisos. Todos se quedaron mirando cuando Yamashaki agregó. _las epidemias de amor vienen de mediados del siglo 3 cuando cupido..... Chijaru toma a su novio por la oreja. _bien volviendo a los serio, es cierto que tu hermano Sakura y la profesora se van a casar. _si eso es cierto _dijo Sakura.. que estaba ahora sentada al lado de Shaoran quien tenía en ese momento la mirada de Eriol sobre él, con su tipa sonrisa neutral, que decía más que la palabras. Tomoyo al ver el silenció que reino en la mesa se atrevió a preguntar.. _¿y como están tu cosas en ese aspecto?_ dijo mirando a Rika _bien, no esto saliendo con nadie pero esta bien. _que lastima Rika eres un chica muy bonita es extraño que no salgas con nadie _dijo Sakura en su tono inocente. _eso es cierto deberías tener muchos pretendientes _dijo Eriol, poniendo colorada. Nahoko acomodo sus lentes y dijo _lo que pasa es que Rika esta enamorada de un chico de la universidad pero todavía no concretan nada. _bien entonces mucha suerte _dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía _gracias Sakura Tomoyo miro a Chijaru esta vez. _¿y tu? _bien _dijo entre vergüenza y timidez _no vamos a casar en dos semanas _dijo Yamashaki con una sonrisa y sin timidez alguna. _Yamashaki por favor _dijo Chijaru de todos colores posibles. _¡¡¡¡¡¿en serio?!!!!!_dijeron todos lo presente exceptuando claro a Nahoko y a Rika. Quienes sabían con anterioridad de la propuesta y los preparativos. _que bien felicitaciones _dijeron Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura, al igual que Shaoran. _y dime Chijaru ¿tienes el vestido? _dijo Tomoyo _no aún no, no he encontrado nada que me guste. _que me dices si te lo confeccionó yo. _¿podrías? _claro, me encantaría. Sería mi regalo de bodas. _enserio? _si pasaron unos minutos y fueron a la sala ... Para eso el grupo de mujeres, ahora incluyendo a Nakuru, se había reunido en una esquina de la sala, mientras que en la barra de la misma sala algo apartado estaban lo hombres. Shaoran estaba mirando la cara de Sakura, en ella se reflejaba la ensoñación con que escuchaba el relato de Chijaru. _¿qué es lo que te tiene preocupado Li? Le dijo Eriol mientras Yamashaki se alejaba por el resiente llamado de su prometida. _¿por qué cada vez que quieres sacarme información me dices li? _dijo Shaoran _es que si te nombro por tu apellido me prestas más atención porque piensas que es algo importante _dijo Eriol con su sonrisa infantil. _bien _dijo Shaoran suspirando largamente _¿qué quieres Eriol? _te lo he preguntado ¿qué te tiene bajo semejante preocupación? _creo que no sé tal vez Sakura, no se sienta bien en Hong Kong sus obligaciones serán muchas, estará lejos de su hermano que apenas hace unos meses lo encontró, me parece que decirle lo que dijo mi familia que ella estuviera en el cargo con migo, no fue lo mejor. no lo sé tal vez ella necesita un poco de vida normal, mira como escucha el relato de Chijaru creo, que no necesita de un concilio ahora en su vida. _¿ que harás? _no lo sé, sé que ella no me dejará irme solo pero, no sé. _Shaoran ¿ a que le tienes miedo, Sakura se va contigo porque te ama? ¿qué más quieres? Shaoran lo miro con tranquilidad, tal vez Eriol tenía razón se estaba asiendo problema por muy poco. _crees que Sakura le pasará lo mismo que le paso cuando fue hace unos años a Hong Kong. _lo dice por lo de Mijuki _si _creo que si tengo un poco de miedo que le suceda algo malo. _¿y crees que aislándola la vas a salvar? _no lo sé _dijo Shaoran volviendo la vista a Sakura. _ella se a convertido en alguien muy fuerte, en poderes mágico, y aunque no lo quiera reconocer se ha vuelto más fuerte incluso que el mago Clow, el crear magia nueva es una tarea sumamente complicada. _eso es verdad, pero Lo que me preocupa es que su fortaleza esta en la magia, pero su corazón esta muy débil, esta muy sensible, y a hecho cosas por los demás que le podrían costar la vida, eso es lo que en realidad me preocupa. _el no poder protegerla. _de si misma _pero entonces hazle entender que la vida que tiene es muy valiosa. Hubo un silenció _tienes razón Eriol, pero tu quieres preguntarme algo más. _ya no puedo engañarte. _no, no puedes. _Tomoyo esta teniendo poderes mágicos. _¿qué? _dijo Shaoran viéndolo sorprendido _si ella pudo detectar donde estaban, con facilidad increíble, además saber muchas cosas con anticipación. _premonición. _si esa es mi teoría _dijo Eriol en tono seguro _tendremos que preguntar a Sakura ella puede saber que poderes son los de ella. _pero Sakura esta baja en nivel mágico _dijo Eriol con los ojos cerrados. _es no es verdad cerciórate otra vez. _dijo Shaoran con la vista fija en Sakura. Eriol accedió y repitió lo anterior. _tienes razón Sakura esta alta muy alta en niveles mágicos, esta como nosotros sin embargó ella uso mucha de esa energía _eso es lo sospechoso por momento casi no siento su presencia y en otro casi no puedo diferencia ninguna más. _no sé a que se deba. _creo que tiene que ver con el sello que se sacó ayer. _crees que es eso Eriol acomodo sus gafas. _es muy posible recuerda que cuando Sakura aumentaba sus poderes nunca podíamos sentir su presencia con claridad, parecía que apaciguaban sus poderes. _quieres decir que ahora que no tiene eso pueda consumir toda su energía sin darse cuenta manejar su presencia a su voluntad. _en parte eso creo será mejor hablar con ella. _dijo Eriol en tono reservado _por otra parte sentí que algo en las cards cambió hace unos días y a noche de nuevo. _te referirás a esto _dijo Shaoran extendiéndole 6 cards totalmente cambiadas en formato, de color verde cristalino. _¿cómo paso? _ninguno de los dos lo sabemos aún siquiera hemos hablado de ello, solo aparecieron los elemento fusionados esta mañana sobre la mesa de Sakura, mientras que las otras dos se fusionaron cuando viajamos al pasado. _hay dos almas en ellas, las Life cards y las Sakura cards, ni yo en mi vida pasada logré algo semejante. Los dos se quedaron en silenció. _retomando el tema Tomoyo debe saber si tiene poderes mágicos o no. _entonces debemos decírselo a Sakura _si es lo mejor. La conversación y el reencuentro se mantuvo por varias horas más hasta que quedaron, Shaoran Eriol Tomoyo y Sakura, además de todos los guadianés incluyendo a Yue. Sakura estaba sentada. _así que me dicen que Tomoyo tiene poderes y por lo que me contó ella misma y ustedes parecen premonitorios. _si _bien, Kero ve a mi cuarto por favor y tráeme del armario el baúl, negro que esta en la parte más alta. _¿yo solo? _si quieres que Sheng fun y Spinel te acompañen _esta bien los tres partieron, en minutos trajeron consigo el baúl, Sakura sacó un perla parecida a un cuarzo. _bien Tomoyo toma la esfera. En un segundo la perla un vez en las manos de Tomoyo comenzó a brillar en un color beige. _Tomoyo tu..... continuará.....  
  
_na: hola perdón por la demora, estoy asiendo los posible, probablemente los capítulos sean más reducidos en extensión así los puedo sacar más rápido. Quisiera pedirles, a todos mis lectores que si la historia les gusta, como para querer seguir viéndola, por favor déjenme reviwers o escríbanme un mail. Ya que estoy pensando en dejar de escribirlo debido a que no a habido interés en el mismo, y mis tiempos son cada vez más limitado, espero que si tienen amigos que lean fics que los puedan invitar también para que lean este, espero no tener que pedirles disculpas a quienes lo leen, por no escribirlo más, pero piensen el solo recibir de una persona un aliento, es muy poco, aunque es aliento sea valioso, no incentiva a seguir, porque parece que la historia no gusta. Para todos a quienes le gusta este fic, por favor escríbanme, un quesea un "lo leí", espero poder salvare este fic, gracias Un agradecimiento muy especial para Lore, una fiel lectora, quien me manda su fuerzas capitulo a capitulo, espero que esto no se termine, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Mi dirección es: yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar gracias, a todos espero poder verlo en otro capitulo pero lo decidirán usted, gracias Se despide triste angel_yanu 


	12. 12, no soy un demonio ni el dios

******XII- "no soy el demonio, ni el dios" ******  
  
Sakura la misión de la cards by angel_yanu  
  
Aclaración, todos esto personajes pertenecen al Clamp, este fic no tiene propósitos de lucro, los demás personajes que aparezcan fuera de la serie de Sakura card captor, son creaciones mías, muchas gracias.  
  
Agradezco los mail que me enviaron para que no dejara de escribir y como ven aquí estoy tratando de seguir. ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!! En el capitulo anterior:  
  
_bien, Kero ve a mi cuarto por favor y tráeme del armario el baúl, negro que esta en la parte más alta.  
  
_¿yo solo?  
  
_si quieres que Sheng fun y Spinel te acompañen  
  
_esta bien los tres partieron, en minutos trajeron consigo el baúl, Sakura sacó un perla parecida a un cuarzo.  
  
_bien Tomoyo toma la esfera.  
  
En un segundo la perla un vez en las manos de Tomoyo comenzó a brillar en un color beige.  
  
_Tomoyo tu tienes poderes de premonición, y algún otro pero en este momento no puedo decir cual esta muy confuso aún.  
  
Sakura extendió las manos y Tomoyo deposito en ella la esfera que sostenía en las manos, esta brillo de un color blanco, con toques de dorado rosas pero lo que más se notaba era el rojo, que parecía mezcla con negro era un rojo un tanto oscuro. Todos miraron a Sakura hasta que la perla de cuarzo desapareció dentro del baúl, cuando esto paso, Sakura fue y abrazó a su amiga.  
  
_muchas felicitaciones Tomoyo _dijo con una enorme sonrisa _la forma en que ves el mundo siempre fue influida por la magia, de ahí tu poder de observación, es solo que a despertado ahora.  
  
_entonces Sakura, siempre los tuve.  
  
_si.  
  
Todos hicieron un gran revuelo que su amiga tuviera cierto poderes mágico era muy lindo, por otro lado Sakura estaba preocupada por el extraño despertar de la magia de Tomoyo, ella por sus años de estudio, sabia que el despertar de una magia de este tipo, era provocado solamente por un impulso fuera de ella misma. Pero ¿qué sería? Así después de esa noticia los planes para la sorpresa de Sakura empezaron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ "en la habitación de Sakura"~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura estaba sentada frente a la ventan donde tenía un pequeño escritorio, tenía un tintero y una pluma, parecería extraño pero el escribir con pluma era una de sus pasiones desde que se lo había exigido en el concilio.  
  
Tenía un cuaderno enfrente de ella, se llamaba el libro de las sombrar y era protegido por un poderosísimo conjuro, para que no fuera abierto. Mientras tanto Kero dormía la siesta en la cama de Sakura, en el medio de una inmensa cama, Sakura recorrió las paginas hasta que encontró la última que había escrito. Y empezó a escribir.  
  
Hoy me siento especialmente diferente como si algo hubiera cambiado, no sé que es con exactitud probablemente el recibir tan alegre noticia de que mi amiga, Tomoyo tiene poderes como nosotros, no lo sé probablemente sea ello pero no es seguro.  
  
Siento que estoy haciendo algo equivocado, casi puedo sentir que hoy algo más va a cambiar, no lo se me siento nostálgica, se que extraño a mi padre, en especial en esta fecha, además mañana se cumplirá otro aniversario de su muerte, y eso no me hace sentir muy bien, no quiero preocupara a nadie con esta, mi actitud todos han procurado por mi durante mucho tiempo y no quiero que lo siguán haciendo, en especial mi querido Shaoran, a pesara de que le prometí decirle el porque de mi preocupación no se lo diré, lo preocuparía innecesariamente.  
  
Lo amo mucho y no quiero que se preocupe por cosas que no tiene demasiado sentido.  
  
Hace unos minutos estuvo aquí me dejó con unos papeles que había enviado su madre, para que los revisara ya que dentro de poco volveremos a nuestras funciones en el concilio, no sé como será todo esto es nuevo para mi, a pesar de estar en frente de uno anteriormente, me siento insegura de poder, no sé porque, también el cambio de las cards, es extraño que se fusionen, se que hasta ahora solo 7 han cambiado. Además como si todo lo demás fuera poca preocupación para mi, desde que me saqué ese sello que me habían puesto cuando estaba en el concilio, siento más la influencias de las corriente mágicas contrarias como si tuviera más frió de lo normal y pudiera ver más cosas, sin en realidad verlas con mis ojos, esto es muy extraño. Espero que pase pronto, por otro lado me he sentido algo cansada en este último tiempo como si algo me pidiera dormir más...  
  
Luego de eso Sakura cerró el libro en el que estaba escribiendo dejó la pluma en su tintero, se aproximo a su cama, tomo a Kero y lo acomodo en una de las almohadas, ella se acostó en a su lado y pronto cayó profundamente dormida.  
  
Mientras por las calles comerciales de Tokyo, dos jóvenes uno de apariencia ingles, y otro de cabellos rebelde ojos café caminaban conversando.  
  
_fue difícil que Sakura se quedara en la casa ¿verdad? _pregunto Eriol curioso, ya que su amigo había llegado riendo luego de dejar a Sakura en su departamento. _¿qué le prometiste?  
  
¿?_fue la acotación a la cara de Shaoran, una cara de desconcierto._no le prometí nada. _dijo algo disgustado esa cara de cómplice que ponía Eriol no le agradaba para nada.  
  
_esta bien, olvida lo que te dije, pero fue difícil o no.  
  
_¿y tu que crees? _le respondió Shaoran mientras tomaban un subterráneo.  
  
_de aquí unos 10 minutos para llegar al banco.  
  
_si.  
  
_no lo pudiste dejar en uno de más cerca _dijo Eriol pensando que podría estar con Tomoyo si tardaba menos, pero Shaoran lo había dejado en el banco más seguro de todo Tokyo.  
  
Eriol no recibió respuesta por lo general hubiera esperado un gruñido o una cara de disgusto por parte de su descendiente, pero en cambio este tenía una cara de soñador, que hubiera sido cómico para cualquiera.  
  
Shaoran recordaba lo que había pasado unos minutos antes de juntarse con Eriol.  
Flash-back  
  
_oh, vamos Shaoran que es tanto secreto, déjame ir con tigo. _decía Sakura en frente de Shaoran quien recién entraba. Shaoran la toma por la cintura y la acerca, le da un beso en la frente y acomoda uno que otro cabello de Sakura  
  
_no me dejarás ir ¿verdad? _decía Sakura con cara inocente..  
  
Shaoran negaba con la cabeza con mirada tierna en su rostro.  
  
_no puedes acompañarme es sorpresa.  
  
Sakura hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Shaoran, y dijo suavemente.  
  
_pero yo quería ir _ dijo alejándose de él y dándole la espalda, con un enojo fingido. Shaoran la miro tiernamente por lo general Sakura no se comportaba así, pero a él le encantaba, se veía sumamente dulce, así que la abrazo por las cintura.  
  
_que haces te puedes ir solo _dijo Sakura aún fingiendo enojo, entre risas.  
  
Shaoran la estrecho con cariño, y puso su cabeza sobre la de ella ya que él era más alto que Sakura, le sacaba más o menos dos cabezas.  
  
_vamos no te comportes como un niña Sakura.  
  
_tu te los buscas, porque no me quieres llevar, si me lo hubieras dicho no estarías aquí ahora. Shaoran tomo la manos de ella y las estrecho en eso Sakura se dio vuelta un poco el torso, cuando se encontró frente a frente con Shaoran quien la beso.  
  
_¿por qué siempre haces eso?  
  
_porque con eso siempre te rindes.  
  
_¿si?_dijo Sakura con cierta sensualidad en la voz, se le acercó un poco más cuando estaban a punto de besarse Sakura sonríe maliciosamente y con gran velocidad y destreza tiro a Shaoran al piso. Luego se arrodillo a su lado.  
  
_¿y quien era el que había ganado?  
  
_....... _Shaoran no respondió solo la miraba riéndose.  
  
_Shaoran... presta atención  
  
_esto significa venganza.  
  
Dijo haciéndole cosquillas entre risas Sakura decía.  
  
_Shaoran detente _risas _ya basta quédate quieto.  
  
Sakura lo empuja un poco y este cae acostado en el suelo de nuevo. Shaoran deja de hacerle cosquillas Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos tanto reír dice  
  
_puedes irte, pero eres un tramposo. _Dijo sentándose encima de su estomago  
  
_¿qué haré con tigo?.  
  
_¿? _la cara de Sakura.  
  
_te portas como una niña.  
  
_si me comporto como una niña cárgame como tal. _decía Sakura, Shaoran se sentó en el piso, y cruzo los brazos de ella alrededor del cuellos de él, se levanto y Sakura cruzo su piernas por detrás de la espalda.  
  
Shaoran la cargó con total facilidad.  
  
_ahora si que parece una niña.  
  
_un día de esto por hacer caso a mis caprichos te lastimarás, no peso lo que pesa un niño como para que me cargues te lo decía en broma.  
  
_no me importa.  
  
_estas loco _dijo Sakura riéndose  
  
_tu me tiras al suelo ¿y yo soy el loco?  
  
_si _dijo Sakura con una sonrisa divertida  
  
Shaoran la deja sentada en la silla que esta enfrente del escritorio.  
  
_mientras yo regreso puedes revisar los papeles que me enviaron desde casa, ¿esta bien? Shaoran se marchaba sin despedirse cuando Sakura dijo.  
  
_yo me encargo de la burocracia _dijo con tono cansado, pensando que Shaoran ya se había marchado _esto no es justo.  
  
Shaoran sonríe y vuelve sobre sus paso se pone en frente de Sakura quien se sorprende al verlo. Shaoran traía consigo una mirada diferente con decisión, Sakura se sonroja por la prefundida de la mirada de Shaoran, antes de poder reaccionar Shaoran la besa, este beso tierno se prolonga por un buen tiempo. Shaoran se para, le besa la frente y antes de irse susurra.  
  
_me quedaría todo el día besándote.  
  
Sakura se sonroja notoriamente, Shaoran continua su camino hasta toparse con la puerta, la abre y cuando esta con la mayoría del cuerpo afuera dice:  
  
_pero, debo ir al lugar donde no te puedo llevar.  
  
Sakura finge un enojo y le dice,  
  
_lárgate de aquí, ya vendrás cuando quieras que revise tus papeles.  
  
Shaoran le guiñó el ojos Sakura le tiro un beso, luego la puerta se cerro.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
_Shaoran, Shaoran  
  
_ ¿qué?  
  
_llevó un buen rato llamándote, en que estabas pensando, tal vez unos ojos esmeralda. _dijo Eriol con mirada misteriosa.  
  
_cállate _le dijo en tono reprocharte _no te importa en lo que este pensando.  
  
_bien, llegamos  
  
dijo Eriol indicándole que había llegado a la estación que debían bajar.  
  
Mientras en un lugar apartado del departamento de Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
_Nakuru ¿qué te parece?, ¿ha quedado bien no?  
  
_si es hermoso, ser verá muy bonita.  
  
Tomoyo estaba terminando de coser los últimos cantillos del vestido que llevaría su amiga para la cena de su cumpleaños con Shaoran. Era de color base negro, con gasas en verde oscuro, mezclado con azules parecía le color del mar en aguas muy profundas, tenía un corsé y una pollera de gasa, las mangas eran anchas y se enganchaban por debajo de la unión del brazo y el hombro, dejando toda la espalda al descubierto, tenía en combinación unos zapatos alto que para ajustarlos tenía tiras de la misma seda que el vestido contaban solo de dos tiras, una en la parte de los dedos y otra a medio empeine.  
  
_realmente te quedo muy hermoso, y el de su acompañante.  
  
_aquí esta _dijo Tomoyo mostrando el traje que estaba debajo de una sabana, era un camisa verde oscura, un saco negro largo (como el de los pianistas con cola), unos pantalones de vestir del color negro al igual que el saco, una corbata negra, tenía unos hermosos zapato bien lustrados color negro. Alrededor del cuello del saco tenía el mismo trabajo que el vestido de Sakura estaban bordados enredaderas con flores rojas, todo en hilos dorados y rojos. _se varan muy bien juntos  
  
_vas a grabarlos  
  
_no creo poder Nakuru, esa fiesta es para ellos dos solos.  
  
_pero porque no escondes cámaras por varios lugares y luego las vez las dejas encendidas y podrás ver todo.  
  
_me ayudarías con eso _dijo Tomoyo pensando que sería difícil que ella sola pusiera las cámaras en cada rincón del salón.  
  
_claro _dijo Nakuru sonriendo si su amo Eriol se enteraba de que ella había influido en la decisión de su novia probablemente se enfadaría con ella pero bueno.... _cuanto antes mejor recuerda que debes ayudar a Sakura a cambiarse.  
  
_podemos organizar también el salón para que todo quede perfecto, ¿qué dices?  
  
_me parece una estupenda idea.  
  
Así las dos mujeres salieron del edificio en el auto de Nakuru.  
  
Las horas pasaban en el cuarto de aquella mujer se escuchaba el lento pero rítmico sonar de la agujas del reloj, el viento soplaba con lentitud las cortinas que estaban alrededor de las sabanas, y como un travieso amante jugaba con los cabellos dorados de esa mujer.  
  
Respiraba con tranquilidad, cada vez más y más lento, las manecillas del reloj parecía detenerse, las cortinas soplaban con menor intensidad, sus movimientos se hacían pesado y toscos. El cabello de la joven caí sobre las almohadas, como si fueran de oro muy pesado, pronto el cuarto se sumió en la sombras.  
  
Entre ellas se vio entrar a un hombre, de aspecto joven alto de ojos verdes. Se sentó como si de un fantasma se tratase , ya que el colchón de la cama no se hundió. Con manos delicadas delgadas, pero fuerte tomaron el rostro de la joven, esta como si el hombre manejara sus movimiento abrió con lentitud los ojos esos ojos del color de las esmeraldas, se veía más brillante que los normal, como si vetas doras se atravesaran por sus ojos.  
  
El hombre la miro con detenimiento recorriendo con un dedo todas las facciones, de la mujer con un solo dedo como tratando de memorizar cada recóndito, lugar...... se detuvo en sus labios lo descubrió con el tacto de su mano, eran suaves pero estaban fríos.  
  
Por un momento el espía de las sombras se detuvo, el cuerpo entero de esa joven emanaba dulzura y calor como sería posible que sus labios estuvieran fríos. Mientras en el restaurante asignado para tan hermosa ocasión.  
  
Los adornos era dispuestos, de manera fina y exquisita, en la entrada de grande proporciones, había enredaderas, con pequeñas flores blancas rojas de color rojo, el perfume de las madre selva, el piso del pasillo tenía una alfombra cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas. Iluminado únicamente con cuatro candelabros, al seguir por el pasillo había luces de velas dispuestas de una manera muy romántica con arreglo florales debajo de ellas. Al finalizar el pasillo había dos cortinas blancas de seda, más adelante una escalera iluminada de velas y pequeños candelabros.  
  
En el centro del gran salón había una mesa para dos con candelabros y un centro de masa de flores rococó y Sakura.  
  
Todo el salón sería iluminado por Eriol luego que todos se marcharan con magia para darle un ambiente más romántico y placentero para los dos. Nakuru estaba acomodando las últimas flores cuando un auto negro se estaciono en la puerta, Tomoyo se aproximo con rapidez casi podía sentir que era Eriol quien llegaba.  
  
Efectivamente al llegar a la puerta Eriol descendió del auto.  
  
_querida Tomoyo ¿cómo estas? _dijo besándola brevemente en los labios.  
  
_bien, muy contenta. _dijo en tono tranquilo.  
  
_se nota tus hermosos ojos rebosan de alegría. Decía poniendo colorada a sus acompañante.  
  
Tomoyo lo tomo de la mano, y lo guió hasta el salón principal.  
  
_bueno que te parece  
  
Eriol miro todo el salón, el no era de sorprenderse pero ver ese salón arreglado tan exquisitamente lo dejo sin palabras.  
  
_es tan hermoso como tu, mi querida Tomoyo. _dijo besándole la frente y luego los labios cariñosamente.  
  
Eriol miro todo alrededor.  
  
_¿dónde estarán los músicos?  
  
_ven sígueme _le dijo Tomoyo tomando su mano de nuevo pasaron detrás de una puerta falsa y subieron hasta lo más alto del restaurante justo sobre la araña había una cúpula esférica, de grande proporciones ahí estaban todos los instrumentos.  
  
_dije que los trajeran aquí arriba para que la banda no los moleste, desde aquí la música se escucha del todo el restauran  
  
Prendió las luces del lugar, sobre una elevación en el centro estaba un piano negro de cola en frente de el había un micrófono. Eriol y Tomoyo se vieron el uno al otro, se sonrieron y Eriol la tomo por la cintura guiándola hasta el centro. La miro y tomo asiento en su lugar en el piano, Tomoyo dejo el micrófono aparte, y así comenzó la canción. Le piano sonaba lento pero melodioso, como el cantar de los pájaros solitario al principio dio la introducción, luego como el sol ilumina el día la voz del ángel de cabellos negros lo acompaño.  
  
La melodía inundo con calidez cada rincón, poco a poco se agrupado debajo de la araña, el dueto era inconfundible, el pasado de soledad mezclado con el futuro de compañía, para ambos era un viejo ritual que de antes de conocerse y que sus corazones se abrieran lo suficiente para hablar, esto se comunicaban de esa manera, la sensación de la combinación de ese sonar del piano y la notas de la voz, lo hacía ser una melodía embriagadora.  
  
Para quienes en sus ojos tienen la habilidad de ver más haya de lo normal veía como una aura de colores azules y violeta se mezclaban en un bruma clara. Quienes la interpretaban aquella melodía, se miraban con ojos soñados compenetrados en ese ambiente, ella lo veía con esos ojos de entera confianza, el la veía como un sueño como las puertas de mismo cielo, la voz entraba por sus oídos hasta su corazón, la melodía de cayó en fuerza, la distancia entre ambos se hizo más estrecha, ella solo cantaba para él, y él solo tocaba para ella, pronto la melodía termino, con la última nota de aquella voz.  
  
Ellos dos se quedaron mirando, de manera soñada, pronto los aplauso que se escucharon abajo fueron la interrupción, los dos miraron hacía abajo, estaban reunidos todo el personal que había estado trabajando desde esa mañana.  
  
_¿cómo se escucha? _fue la pregunta desvergonzada de Eriol.  
  
Nakuru hizo señas de que se escuchaba divinamente. Tomoyo tomo la mano de Eriol, mientras Spinel que estaba sobre el piano se escondió entre los cabellos de Tomoyo, a Eriol le sorprendió su guardián era muy especial con la personas, es cariño que le tenía a Tomoyo era sumamente especial.  
  
Mientras tanto Spinel pensaba  
  
_"el amo Eriol no había tocado esa melodía desde que la señorita Tomoyo había cantado con él antes de volver a Inglaterra, hacía tiempo que no tocaba con tanto sentimiento"  
  
Tomoyo acarició la cabeza de Spinel mientras descendía las escaleras junto con Eriol este ronroneo un poco, se veía su origen felino. Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta de la salida, Tomoyo sintió una gran presión en el pecho, luego se quedo parada y estrecho fuertemente la mano de Eriol.  
  
_¿qué te sucede?, Tomoyo  
  
_veo.... veo... Sakura ESTA EN PROBLEMAS  
  
dijo Tomoyo casi con desesperación. Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel, también Tomoyo subieron al auto de Eriol y fueron con mayor rapidez al edificio donde dos tres pisos más arriba vivía Sakura. En la el departamento de Shaoran.  
  
El joven tenía en sus manos la foto que hacía poco tiempo había sacado con Sakura, justo un día después de que volvió por segunda vez a Japón. Tomo otra que se había tomado para navidad, la última navidad que había pasado en casa de Eriol, luego la última la que más le dolió ver, la que se había tomado el primer día después de años nuevo, en el aeropuerto, la habían tomado por la insistencia de la abuela, quien decía querer un recuerdo de Sakura.  
  
Shaoran pronto vio la mirada de profundo dolor que tenía Sakura ese día, luego se pregunto como había Sido posible que el olvidará ese semblante y dudará si Sakura sentía algo por él, todavía frescos en su memoria un recuerdo paso por su cabeza.  
  
Más precisamente Un sueño que había tenido El abría sus ojos y veía un mañana soleada estaba descasando en su cama, al abrir los ojos se veía a Sakura entrar sigilosamente a la alcoba, con un taza de te en la mano. Al acercarse Shaoran la miraba con tanto anhelo, ella se acerco y le dijo.  
  
_lo lamento te desperté  
  
_no  
  
_¿quieres te?  
  
_Sakura donde estamos?  
  
_en tu habitación.  
  
_¿qué paso?  
  
_ven  
  
Sakura lo levantaba de la cama y lo tomaba de la mano, al caminar hasta el balcón, Sakura saltaba y le decía.  
  
_alcánzame  
  
el paisaje era como una cuidad de glorietas entre cascadas todo lleno de luz (na: como riveland la cuidad Elfica del señor de los añillos) Shaoran se queda estático en un lugar, mirando el esplendor de ese lugar, cuando ve a Sakura la ve rodeada de Ángeles de niños, Shaoran se quedo mirándola por lo que pareció una eternidad, luego lentamente como si de las paginas de un libro se tratase, Sakura giró su cabeza, Shaoran pudo ver su rostro con sus ojos más claro que nunca, y con un sonrisa. Ella se acercó a el y lo abrazo,  
  
_te extraño mucho Shaoran _le dijo Sakura en secreto en el oído  
  
_yo también.  
  
Shaoran ve como Sakura se aleja, y ese traje blanco que tenía se convierte, en el traje de batalla y se ven todas sus lastimaduras, y se veía como se alejaba lentamente, ella daba la vuelta y salía corriendo, para volver con el, se escuchaba los pasos de algo pesado que la tomaba de los brazos y la tiraba hacía atrás. Se escuchaba cuando Sakura, gritaba que no quería irse, antes de que Shaoran se pudiera mover su sueño era negro y se escuchaba la voz de Sakura.  
  
_quiero estar con él, por favor.... la voz se iba.  
  
Aún recordarlo le causaba una gran angustia , pronto recordó también lo que paso en los últimos momento del años nuevo, de hacía ya dos años y medio La noche de 31 antes de que las doce arribarán, Sakura estaba mirando la estrellas en el jardín de la casa,, Shaoran aparece y la mira.  
  
_sabes pensé que no las vería más.  
  
_todo puede cambiar  
  
_Shaoran _dijo Sakura como tratando de entablar un conversación _yo no puedo tener nada con tigo.  
  
_no digas más leí tu nota, lo sé  
  
_lamento no haberte lo dicho en persona pero..  
  
_no hace, falta que te disculpes, pero puedo preguntarte algo.  
  
_si, supongo  
  
_¿por qué?  
  
_porque tiene que tener un familia y con migo es imposible, además prometí que no me cruzaría en tu vida más cuando este año finalizara, y no romperé esa promesa.  
  
_bien pero dime un cosa  
  
_¿ tu ame amas?  
  
_no puedo decirlo, si lo diría eso te relacionaría con migo y no tendrías un familia, no me lo hagas más difícil por favor.  
  
_claro que no  
  
un silenció reino por más de 5 minutos, pronto se escucho música de fondo, muy lenta.  
  
_¿quiere bailar Sakura? _dijo Shaoran extendiendo su mano  
  
_claro que si así en ese ritmo lento, Sakura en una de las vueltas, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, y el puso su mentón sobre su cabeza.  
  
_¿sabes que voy a extrañar?  
  
_no ¿qué?  
  
_ponerme nerviosa con tigo cerca.  
  
Shaoran no dijo nada solo sonrió.  
  
_y sabes que más?  
  
_no  
  
_a Sheng fun, el siempre me cae bien.  
  
_si quieres puedo enviártelo por tiempo indeterminado, algún día.  
  
_eres malo _dijo Sakura con tono burlón, riendo  
  
_no digas eso _dijo Shaoran tomándola del mentón.  
  
_no podemos  
  
_no digas nada, son lo últimos minutos del año, yo decido  
  
_esta bien, creo  
  
dijo Sakura sumamente nerviosa, la nieve comenzó a caer lentamente, Shaoran miro a Sakura, y lentamente se acerco a ella, Sakura cerraba sus ojos, un poco.  
  
_Shaoran yo...  
  
_no lo digas es mejor así  
  
Sakura, quedo un momento estática, Shaoran acariciaba su mejilla con sus dedos, Sakura lo miro de nuevo, y le sonrió lentamente y al compás de sus profundos latidos, se acercaron, Shaoran la acercó a ella, hasta que su labios se unieron, primero fue un beso casi tímido, luego se hizo más profundo, se quedaron así, por unos minutos y luego se separaron, Sakura tenía las mejillas rojas, jamás había besado a nadie.  
  
_ese es el primero _dijo Shaoran tomándola de la barbilla _y este es para que me recuerdes  
  
nuevamente la beso con tanta ternura, que ese beso quedaría para siempre con Sakura. Cuando se separaron se separaron del todo, no quedaron abrazados y dijeron.  
  
_eso será nuestro recuerdo, _dijo Sakura entrando a la casa, luego más tarde entró Shaoran Shaoran pensó de donde había sacado tanto coraje par decir y hace lo que hizo.  
  
Mientras en la habitación de Sakura La sombra de aquél hombre seguía contornando el costado de sus labios en ese momento dijo.  
  
_una vez te dije no soy el demonio, ni el dios no tengo poder de tu alma; nunca pensé que tu tuvieras control sobre la mía, no debí dejarte ir, hubiera renacido con más fuerza y en este momento la humanidad que tanto defiendes y amas hubiera muerto. Tenía que matarte pero algo me detuvo, fue esto mismo que estas haciendo ahora  
  
el rostro de la joven tenía marcas de donde el dedo había recorrido su rostro, pronto levantó el cuello de la joven y se acercó tomo el cristal e hizo una marca en su cuello. Luego vio que la anterior herida brillaba al contacto con el cristal. Levantó la remera que llevaba puesta la joven y abrió la lastimadura, la sangre corrió con velocidad. El hombre bebió de ella sintiéndose más joven tomo esa sangre hasta que al parecer el cuerpo de Sakura empezaba a reaccionar. Sakura emitió un grito ahogado y luego se sintió el quebrar de unos huesos. El hombre perdió casi el doble de energía del que absorbió, su aspecto no cambio pero su fuerza se rompió.  
  
La dimensión volvió en si Sakura se despertó exaltada, sentía una gran presión en el pecho y una debilidad inmensa, espanto mucho a Kero con el saltó que dio al despertar.  
  
_Sakurita, Sakurita ¿esta bien? _dijo Kero volando cerca de su cara.  
  
_si, eso.... eso creo _dijo con las manos en el pecho.  
  
_¿qué demonios te paso?  
  
_no lo se con exactitud solo recuerdo haber visto unos ojos verdes que me parecieron sumamente conocidos.  
  
_¿verde?  
  
_si verdes como los míos.  
  
Kero la miro con cara extraña, que era lo que había sucedido en ese sueño, Kero la miro de pies a cabeza y vio que su brazo derecho y izquierdo sangraban.  
  
_Sakurita estas herida _dijo con mucha alarma Kero. Y señalándole en lugar donde estaba la sangre.  
  
Sakura se paro a gran velocidad al baño abrió el grifo, Kero estaba en la puerta, Sakura no sentía ningún dolor lo que le parecía extraño, con la cantidad de sangre que tenía sobre su piel la herida no sería una cosa simple.  
  
Kero la miraba Sakura metió las muñecas debajo del grifo, el agua tibia se llevó la sangre pero no había ninguna herida debajo, Kero abrió sus ojos sumamente extrañado era imposible que tuviera sangre sin lastimarse.  
  
Sakura se vio al espejo y le pareció ver una sombra a sus espaldas, pero no pudo sentir presencia alguna cuando giro eso que le parecía haber visto había desaparecido, Sakura se volvió a mirar en el espejo tenía sangre en el cuello mucha del lado derecho, tomo una toalla esta herida tampoco le molestaba no sentía dolor alguno, cuando paso la toalla ahora húmeda con el agua del grifo, la sangre desapareció dejando ver lo mismo que antes no tenía ninguna herida, por segunda vez en el mismo momento Kero y ella se sorprendieron.  
  
Sakura ahora miro todo su cuerpo con la preocupación de encontrar más marcas de sangre, que parecieran salir de una herida que no existía, efectivamente cuando miro su abdomen la camisa que llevaba puesta de color blanco estaba manchada de color carmín una gran mancha.  
  
_Sakurita ¿ que es eso? _dijo Kero mirando la gran mancha que tenía en la camisa, Sakura la abrió sentía una leve molestia casi nada, pero temía que esta si fuera un herida.  
  
Sakura se desabrocho la camisa mientras Kero iba por una limpia, cuando sacó la camisa vio que en la espalda tenía los mismos manchones de sangre, Sakura limpió la parte que suponía tendría lastimado, pero no tenía nada, Kero llego volando con la camisa limpia, pero vio la espalda de Sakura, ella tenía puesto una remera de breteles, y se veía claramente las marcas rojas sobre la piel como su cuchillos se hubieran marcado en su espalda, Kero tomo rápido la toalla húmeda, y la ayudo a sacar las manchas de su espalda, para sorpresa de ambos nuevamente no había nada, solo que en el hombro derecho donde había sido atravesada por un espada hacía dos años, tenía una marca negra de grande proporciones parecida a un moretón.  
  
Sakurita ¿no te duele? _dijo Kero apretando la mancha negra de la piel con su patita de peluche.  
  
_no Kero no los siento. _dijo algo preocupada mientras tomaba la camisa limpia y se la ponía cuando estaba prendiendo los últimos botones de la camina pudo ver lo que antes, una sombra pronto vio que una línea muy delgada de color roja se vio por un segundo en su vientre. Sakura paso el dedo por el lugar donde antes había aparecido tan extraña marca, cuando llegó al final, el tiempo se paro entre las sombras un hombre de ojos igual a los de ella se hizo presente la tomo de la mano con la que había tocado la línea ahora inexistente, y sacó una daga dispuesto a corta su piel, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros.  
  
Sakura sacó su mano y en un grito mudo disparo un poder que hizo temblar en edificio por completo, se vio como la estatua del hada que estaba en el centro de donde había sido la profecía se movía impresionantemente, como si un gran terremoto la sacudiera, Kero quedo pegado a la pared segado por el inexplicaba brillo que emanaba de Sakura, mientras en piso inferiores Shaoran salía de su ensimamiento, rompiendo su meditación ese desprendimiento de poder era inconfundible era Sakura, Yue que estaba entrando al apartamento que compartía con Touya y Yukito, se desvió al departamento de su ama, al sentir tan agitación de los poderes mágicos.  
  
Mientras subía, las escaleras los terremotos en el edificio no dejaban de presentarse con mayor intensidad, Sakura caminaba hundiendo el piso de la habitación en cada paso, partes del piso flotaban por lo aires, el cajón que guardaba las cards se abrió con furia y las cards se desparramaron sobre las paredes de la habitación, un estruendo más se sintió los vidrios de toda la habitación estallaron en miles de pedazos, que quedaron flotando en el aire, los ojos de Sakura emitía luz.  
  
En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre, entra Yue seguido de Shaoran quedan estupefactos al ver el viento frió y despiadado que corre por el lugar, pronto ven que banshee la forma real de la card death. Se libera Sakura ve lo que va a cometer y pone su mano sobre el hombro donde estaba la mancha y saca algo con el poder de su magia, Shaoran controla la situación ya que los vidrio estallan y podrían lastimarla, Sakura toma una especie de hoja negra de metal, como de plata vieja y la destruye en ese momento Sakura inspira con fuerza sus ojos se abre desmesuradamente, las cards se guardan Kero es liberado de las paredes.  
  
_el control _dice Sakura en un susurro para si misma, cierra los ojos con fuerza todo el poder se encierra en su cuerpo y se remolinea la energía, Shaoran más bien su aura se hace tan poderosa más que la de Sakura que detiene el torbellinos todo se calma y Sakura queda arrodillada en la alfombra. Sakura respira algo cortado pero tranquilo, se ve como se toma en estomago doblándose por un dolor muy intenso, luego se ve que un polvo negro sale de su interior Shaoran trata de detenerlos pero es imposible escapa.  
  
_Sakura, Sakura _decía Yue levantando a su ama, en ese minuto aparece Kerberos algo golpeado pero bien  
  
Sakura esta despierta pero tiene los ojos cerrado en señal de dolor, no tiene ninguna herida pero pareciera que el dolor viniera de adentro, pronto su cuerpo se relaja y abre los ojos.  
  
_¿están bien? _dijo Sakura sentándose y tomando a Yue y luego a Kero por la cara _discúlpenme no pude evitarlo _dijo mirando con preocupación _¿están bien, no les hizo nada? _dijo mirándolos esperando una respuesta.  
  
_no Sakura estamos bien ¿pero de quien hablas?  
  
_de la sombra _ en eso se siente el sonido de un cuerpo al caer, Sakura abre los ojos y se para como un rayo corriendo, Shaoran había caído de rodillas luego de tanto esfuerzo. _¿estas demente Shaoran?, no debes contrarrestar mis poderes, mira como estas.  
  
_estoy bien, y tu?  
  
_bien pero no es el caso, que..... que tan si te hubiera pasado algo, no, no , no me lo perdonaría .  
  
_ahora sabes lo que yo siento cuando tu haces locuras.  
  
Continuara  
  
Notas de la autora: gracias a todos por el apoyo con sus mail, me gustaron muchos no se como agradecérselos espero que con este capitulo se los haya agradecido aunque sea un poco. Gracias a todos lo que me escribieron ustedes saben quien son, bueno espero verlos pronto en el próximo capitulo verán algo que las fans de s+s esperan, no vemos no se lo pierdan Angel_yanu 


	13. 13, una pequeña muestra del pasado ¿la h...

******XIII- "-" *******  
  
Sakura la misión de la cards by angel_yanu  
  
Advertencia : este fic esta basado en el anime de Sakura card captor todos lo derechos de los personajes de la misma con del clamp y asociados, lo demás personajes con propiedad de la autora, esto no es con fines de lucro.  
  
Sakura esta despierta pero tiene los ojos cerrado en señal de dolor, no tiene ninguna herida pero pareciera que el dolor viniera de adentro, pronto su cuerpo se relaja y abre los ojos.  
  
_¿están bien? _dijo Sakura sentándose y tomando a Yue y luego a Kero por la cara _discúlpenme no pude evitarlo _dijo mirando con preocupación _¿están bien, no les hizo nada? _dijo mirándolos esperando una respuesta.  
  
_no Sakura estamos bien ¿pero de quien hablas?  
  
_de la sombra _ en eso se siente el sonido de un cuerpo al caer, Sakura abre los ojos y se para como un rayo corriendo, Shaoran había caído de rodillas luego de tanto esfuerzo. _¿estas demente Shaoran?, no debes contrarrestar mis poderes, mira como estas.  
  
_estoy bien, y tu?  
  
_bien pero no es el caso, que..... que tan si te hubiera pasado algo, no, no , no me lo perdonaría .  
  
_ahora sabes lo que yo siento cuando tu haces locuras. ***** en las cuadras cercanas al departamento***  
  
_Tomoyo, siente algo? _le pregunto Eriol  
  
_Sakura esta bien, esta bien ahora, su aura  
  
_esta un poco débil _dijo Eriol completando la frase _Shaoran libero su poder del sello, son tal para cual.  
  
_te refieres que sacó lo mismo que tenía Sakura.  
  
_si  
  
_bien que haremos ahora todavía nos resta una media hora antes de que tengas que ir con Sakura  
  
_spi, y yo no iremos al parque _dijo Nakuru viendo cómplicemente a Eriol  
  
_que no me digas spi, mi nombre es Spinel sun.  
  
_esta bien  
  
Eriol estaciono en el auto estaba al lado del parque, Nakuru y Spinel bajaron de la parte de atrás. Una vez solos  
  
_¿a dónde quieres ir Tomoyo? _pregunto Eriol  
  
_no lo sé, ¿a dónde quieres ir tu?  
  
_que te parece a la torre de Tokyo  
  
_me encantaría, pero esta cerrada  
  
_no para la reencarnación del mago Clow y su novia _dijo sonriéndole a Tomoyo esta se puso colorada.  
  
------------------ en la casa de Sakura --------------  
  
Pronto Sakura tomo de un hombro a Shaoran y lo levanto.  
  
_vamos necesitas que te curen esa herida, _dice Sakura.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura entran a la sala, Sakura estaba llevando a Shaoran que tenía heridas leves, caminaban algo lento porque aunque Sakura restara importancia a lo que había hecho y le preocupase más el bien estar de Shaoran, su cuerpo también estaba algo cansado.  
  
_quédate sentado ahí Shaoran, no esta bien. _dijo Sakura con cara de preocupación, ya que Shaoran tenía el rostro pálido. Sakura se encontraba aún sorprendida, sabía de los poderes que tenía Shaoran pero nunca pensó que fueran tantos . Estaba preocupada las heridas de Shaoran eran apenas dos, una en la espalda y otra en el brazo izquierdo extrañamente sospechosa, Sakura tomo el brazo izquierdo y lo miro con detenimiento, hasta que finalmente habló.  
  
_Yue por favor tráeme el botiquín de mi habitación _Yue afirma con un gesto de cabeza, y sale en dirección a la ahora destrozada pieza de Sakura, _y tu Kero tráeme agua tibia y unas vendas.  
  
Mientras estos dos traían todo Shaoran empezó a restarle importancia a sus heridas, al ver como el rostro de Sakura palidecía más y su manos temblaban considerablemente, mientras tenía el brazo de Shaoran el cual había dejado de sangrar.  
  
_Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? _dijo Shaoran soltándose de las manos de Sakura y tomando su rostro (el de Sakura). Ella se soltó y bajo su rostro cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello, sus mejillas se humedecieron.  
  
Yue en ese momento llego con las cosas al igual que Kero. _toma Sakurita aquí están las cosas.  
  
Sakura levanto el rostro tenía los ojos rojo y vidriosos  
  
_¿esta bien Sakurita? _dijo Kero con ojitos preocupados, mientras Yue miraba a Shaoran para ver si el sabía algo pero este solo negó con la cabeza  
  
Sakura se seco con rapidez las lágrimas y si decir nada afirmó su repuesta con un movimiento de cabeza. Tomo lagunas de las cosa para curar la herida de Shaoran cuando esta estuvo lista, curo la del hombro y lo vendó con delicadeza, algunas lagrimas mojaban la piel de Shaoran mientras lo atendía.  
  
Sakura tomo una toalla blanca y la mojo en el agua que Kero había traído pasándola con delicadeza por el rostro de Shaoran limpiando heridas muy pequeñas causadas por algunos cristales. Sakura no lo miro y no dejaba de llorar por más que lo intentaba no podía.  
  
Shaoran miraba penetrantemente a Sakura, como queriendo ver más haya de lo que sus ojos le permitían. Yue al ver esto se llevó a la fuerza a Kerberos, dejándolo a los dos solos.  
  
Sakura lo miro con dulzura y lo beso con delicadeza en los labio las lágrimas de Sakura mojaban sus mejillas.  
  
_perdóname _dijo haciendo esa frase la más dolorosa que había escuchado Shaoran de los labios de Sakura. _te lastimaste por mi culpa _dijo esta vez alejándose de él lentamente.  
  
Shaoran la miro estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para no saber como reaccionar, Sakura trajo un vaso con algo extraño dentro, Shaoran lo miro extrañado.  
  
_no tiene nada solo unas hiervas medicinales para que te sientas mejor, nada más.  
  
Shaoran lo bebió, luego miro a Sakura su cansancio se había ido por completo.  
  
Sakura no lo miraba.  
  
_me siento mucho mejor _dijo Shaoran Sakura ya no lloraba.  
  
_me alegro mucho _dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, intento pararse pero se mareo se tomo las cabeza con las manos, y estaba apunto de caer cuando Shaoran se paro y la tomos por le cintura.  
  
_tranquila, aún no te recuperas tu tampoco. _dijo acompañándola hasta que quedo sentada. Él se sentó al lado y la tomo con una mano del hombro, y acomodo algunos mechones de cabello que estaban en su cara.  
  
Sakura se veía realmente muy descompuesta, estaba muy pálida.  
  
_¿Sakura?  
  
_si _dijo  
  
_¿por qué no tomas algo de lo que me diste?  
  
_no puedo, me hacen daño, lo tome mucho cuando estaba en el concilio y termino por hacerme daño.  
  
Shaoran la miro preocupado  
  
_no te preocupes en unos minutos me sentiré mejor  
  
Shaoran la abrazó, Sakura descanso su cabeza en el pecho de él, pronto cuando Sakura cerró sus ojos la magia de ella misma se restituyó sola, Sakura abrió los ojos como quien duerme por mucho tiempo y descansa.  
  
_¿te siente mejor?  
  
_si, muy bien  
  
_me preocupaste mucho jamás te había visto así.  
  
_ese es mi poder real Shaoran, solo que se descontrolo. Tu me sorprendiste, que es lo que te sucedió tu nivel mágico aumento.  
  
_hice lo que tu  
  
Sakura que estaba abrazada a él se separo un poco.  
  
_entonces la herida del brazo izquierdo es eso.  
  
_si _dijo Shaoran  
  
_¿cómo se te ocurre?  
  
_eso debería preguntártelo a ti, tu fuiste la primera.  
  
_Shaoran _dijo Sakura en un tono de enojito  
  
en eso Kerberos entra a la sala  
  
_bien mocoso, ya no se siente mal a si que suelta a Sakurita o te la verás con migo.  
  
_cállate peluche  
  
_Kero.... _dijo Sakura por lo bajo _Shaoran... _de la misma manera _no de nuevo.  
  
Sakura se paro y Shaoran dijo mirando la hora.  
  
_es tarde será mejor que me vaya.  
  
_quieres escaparte chiquillo, mi gran poder te ha intimidado.  
  
_un peluche intimidarme, es que no quiero matarte ¿sabes?  
  
Sakura vio que la pelea era inminente y dijo para aliviar al ambiente  
  
_en serio te tiene que ir.  
  
_si debo hacer algo  
  
_¿qué? _pregunto Sakura  
  
_secreto  
  
_¿otra vez?  
  
_si dijo Shaoran  
  
en eso aparece Yue y se despide de Sakura, parecía que se le había hecho tarde para algo.  
  
_Sakura debo irme, tengo una reunión y ya estoy llegando tarde _dijo Yue con cierta apresuramiento en la voz  
  
_esta bien, adiós Yue gracias  
  
_no hay de que Sakura _dijo besándole la frente a Sakura en forma de saludo, así se fue.  
  
Kerberos dijo _tengo hambre , chiquillo mi estomago generoso te a salvado.  
  
Kero voló un poco y Shaoran dijo por lo bajo. _eres un glotón  
  
Luego miro a Sakura tiernamente, ella sonreía y dijo.  
_no sé que hubiera hecho sin, él siempre me hacía reír y fue una compañía muy buena en mi adolescencia  
  
_Sakura debo irme _dijo Shaoran sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.  
  
_si es cierto, te acompaño a la puerta  
  
Shaoran y Sakura salieron caminando, cuando llegaron a la puerta Sakura la abrió paso ella y luego Shaoran.  
  
_esta noche me pasas a buscar.  
  
_no, un auto te estará esperando en la puerta del edificio, Tomoyo sabe la hora, me dijo que vendrá en unos minutos más para ayudarte con la elección de la ropa.  
  
_es cierto no he decidido que me voy a poner _dijo Sakura con tono de alarma en su voz.  
  
Shaoran se le acercó y la tomos por la cintura. _lo que te pongas no importa, todo te que da hermoso, Sakura _dijo en el oído de ella haciéndola sonrojarse.  
  
_Shaoran, no digas esas cosas me da muchas pena ^/////______/////^.  
  
Shaoran se rió era gracioso verla colorada, con lentitud se le acercó hasta que se encontraron mirándose el uno al otro, riendo nerviosos.  
  
_no tenías que irte? _dijo Sakura en tono divertido.  
  
_después de esto _dijo acercándose a sus labio para besarla, era un beso que expresaba mucho sentimiento, y cariño, era delicado, terminaron dándose pequeños besos. Shaoran le beso la mejilla y le dijo._te amo  
  
_yo también. _ dijo Sakura dándole un beso corto en los labios  
  
Shaoran se marcho, a su apartamento se vería esa noche para la cena.  
  
----------------- en lo más alto de la torre de Tokyo________  
  
_te agrada Tomoyo  
  
_es hermoso se ve realmente hermoso  
  
_no tanto como tu _dijo Eriol mirándola con cariño en la mirada, Tomoyo se pudo colorada y bajo la mirada.  
  
_Tomoyo... _dijo Eriol con suavidad, Tomoyo levanto la cabeza _te dije que eres lo más hermoso de todo el planeta.  
  
_Eriol basta, me apenas _dijo con un vocecita.  
  
_es la verdad  
  
la tomo del mentón con un solo dedo, y la miro con ternura, luego la beso con ternura.  
  
------------- un poco más adentro en la torre de Tokyo------------  
  
más precisamente en la fuente de las almas en el centro de ella. Un hombre de cabellos plateado con alas y ojos casi felinos, era iluminado por la luz de las luna que ingresaba al pequeño lugar por el agujero del final del túnel superior .  
  
pronto todo se tormo, rosa pálido el lugar se ilumino y entre la luz de la luna apareció, una mujer de cabellos dorados, y vestiduras de tela blanca casi iguales, al guardián de la luna Yue. Con trabajos en dorado, sus ojos eran celeste, tan claros como el agua, eso era la marca de que no era humana.  
  
La mujer termino de descender y corrió a los brazos del guardián que se escondía en la sombras, este la esperaba con los brazos abierto.  
  
_mi amor, estas aquí, nunca se te olvida verdad  
  
_no podría _la voz sonaba seria.  
  
_te extraño, no puedo vivir sin ti _dijo la voz que era melodiosa, casi dulce.  
  
_yo tampoco, si tan solo la luna llena existiera más tiempo  
  
_eso desearía  
  
_¿cómo esta tu ama?  
  
_bien, feliz con el descendiente de la dinastía li.  
  
_y tu ¿no has encontrado alguien quien me reemplace en el mundo mortal.  
  
_nadie jamás podrí reemplazarte, mi amor  
  
el guardián enterneció su mira auque su rostro se notara serio, y con delicadeza tomo el rostro de la mujer que estaba en frente esta le sonreía con soltura y delicadeza, la beso en lo labios mientras la abrazaba estrechamente, ella devolvía el abrazo con caricias...  
  
luego de que el beso terminara se sentaron en una nube imaginaría como en cada luna llena donde ella descendía en forma física por 30 minutos, el guardián la rodeo protectoramente con el brazo mientras acariciaba su rostro y su sedoso cabello.  
  
_es muy corto el tiempo en que puedo verte de esta forma_ dijo la mujer con melancolía en su voz.  
  
_ es lo único que tengo que cuestionarle al amo Clow, porque lo hizo.  
  
_yo te distraía y no podías desarrollarte correctamente en la magia  
  
_pero yo te amaba y el no lo vio  
  
_no era el tiempo  
  
_como lo sabes  
  
_la distancia y el deseo acrecientan el amor, tiene el ejemplo con tu ama y el joven li.  
  
_pero... _los dedos se posaron en los labios del guardián y una voz femenina dijo.  
  
_no es tiempo para recordar cosas del pasado, quedan dos minutos  
  
dijo besándolo así hasta que la figura de la mujer se convirtió en luz y se disperso.  
  
El guardián volvió a su forma falsa y miro la luz que desaparecía.  
  
_algún día estaremos juntos.  
  
La luz de luna dejó de entrar y el guardián abandonó el lugar  
  
**en el edificios de departamentos**  
  
Tomoyo arribaba a toda prisa a donde Sakura la esperaba para que le ayudara a elegir que se pondría para es noche, bajo del coche con Eriol juntos sacaron del maletero los trajes que Tomoyo había confeccionado para ambos, por su parte Tomoyo tomo el traje de Sakura y Eriol el de Shaoran.  
  
Así se encaminaron al ascensor, por alguna razón el preparar tan hermosa sorpresa para Sakura, y lo que ella recibiría para su cumpleaños probablemente cambiaria el resto de sus vidas, había un ambiente sumamente romántico entre los dos que organizaban la fiesta, Eriol abrazo por la cintura a Tomoyo quien le sonrió con un dulzura especial.  
  
Una vez dentro del ascensor Eriol pregunto. _¿a que hora se supone que el novio debe llegar a la cena?  
  
_antes de ella, claro esta  
  
_¿y eso será?  
  
_en una o tal vez hora y media más  
  
_Eriol miro a Tomoyo con cierto acento de sorpresa en su mirada  
  
_toma tiempo arreglarla y calmarla _ dijo Tomoyo como respuesta a la pregunta muda de Eriol  
  
mas Eriol amplió su sorpresa  
  
_¿y tu tendrás que calmarla?, ¿no era yo el que estaría con Shaoran?  
  
_lo estarás, pero Sakura se pone sumamente nerviosa cuando se trata de salir con Shaoran, son muy parecidos.  
  
Eriol pienso y luego dijo _no me imagino si supiera la verdad de esta cena.  
  
_es difícil, pero estaría casi muriendo de un ataque cardiaco.  
  
En ese momento el ascensor llega al piso donde Eriol debe descender, en eso Tomoyo dice.  
  
_no veremos después de llevar a Sakura _ en forma de saludo  
  
iba a presionar el botón para ascender al último piso, pero recordó algo y dijo.  
  
_suerte, clama a Shaoran y si el traje le falta algún detalle me llamas, recuerda que lo hice con tu molde puede ser que necesite ajustes pero....  
  
Tomoyo no pudo terminar ya que Eriol la estaba besando apasionadamente en lo labios, se separo un poco luego de unos segundos, Tomoyo respiro y su mejillas se tiñeron de sonrosado. Eriol la miro con dulzura pero también cierta picardía se reflejaba en sus ojos, la cual no paso desapercibida para Tomoyo quien lo veía riéndose bajito y nerviosa, tenía la vista clavada en ella, el la tomo del hombro y le susurro algo al oído automáticamente después lo colores de Tomoyo llegaron al rojo, mientras el sonreía con picardía.  
  
_er.....Eriol _dijo Tomoyo mirándolo con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
_no digas nada _dijo besándole suavemente los labios. _tranquiliza a Sakura _dijo presionando el botón del ascensor al último piso, la beso cortamente en los labios y salió de la puerta.  
  
***en la puerta del recibidor del ascensor***  
  
Sakura pensó abriendo la puerta de ese lugar "Tomoyo esta en camino voy a recibirla, necesito ayuda con esto, no me puedo decidir......"  
  
En eso la puertas de ascensor se abren y muestran a una ruborizada Tomoyo, quien aún estaba confundida por las palabras de su prometido.  
  
_¿Tomoyo estas bien? _dijo Sakura al verla sonrojada  
  
_¿he?_ Tomoyo la miro extrañada _Sakurita ¡¡¡¡¡qué bien he llagado justo a tiempo!!!!  
  
_-____-? _Sakura le causo gracia y a la vez sorpresa Tomoyo nunca se comportaba de esa forma.  
  
_¿qué tienes ahí Tomoyo? _pregunto Sakura curiosa  
  
_lo que lucirás esta noche  
  
T___T _porque no me lo dijiste antes estaba como loca buscando algo que ponerme _Sakura rápidamente pensó _"que malo que es Shaoran seguramente sabia lo de Tomoyo y me dijo eso para que me preocupara buscando, es un pillo"  
  
_Sakura ¿puedo pasar?  
  
_claro Tomoyo lo siento pasa  
  
**** en el piso inferior****  
  
Shaoran había recibido a Eriol en el departamento. Shaoran ya había terminado de cambiarse, cuando estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata parecía que estaba peleando con ella, Eriol con su tranquilidad sentado en un sillón lo miraba divertido.  
  
_¿quieres que te de un mano con eso Shaoran?  
  
_no gracias, puedo solo -dijo con aire de perder la paciencia.  
  
_como quieras _dijo Eriol sin más importancia.  
  
En eso Shaoran estaba con la mano temblorosas, a pesar de ser un joven de alto rango muy firme en sus decisiones y que inspiraba gran respeto en es momento estaba como un adolescente en su primera cita.  
  
_¿quieres tomártelo con calma Shaoran?, si te pones así morirás antes de decírselo.  
  
_¡¡¡¡¿cómo demonios crees que puedo estar calmado, Eriol, que tal si me rechaza?!!!  
  
Eriol lo miro casi regañándolo _¿cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?  
  
Shaoran aún peleando con la corbata responde _creo que los nervios me están matando.  
  
_toma amito, esto le hará bien _dijo Sheng fun llegando con un vaso enorme de agua y obligando a Shaoran a sentarse  
  
_espera Sheng fun, ya casi tengo esta corbata lista _el guardián lo obligo a sentarse, y tomo con sus garritas la corbata y la anudo a la perfección en unos segundos. _gracias.  
  
_de nada amito, pero será mejor que se lo tome con calma.  
  
_eso lo dice porque no eres tu el que se lo va a decir.  
  
_tu guardián tiene razón Shaoran, si sabes que no te va a decir que no que te pone tan nervioso.  
  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡NO LO SÉ, CREES QUE SI LO SUPIERA ESTARÍA ASÍ!!!!!! _dijo Shaoran desesperándose, Eriol lo miro con cara divertido. _ puedes por un demonios quitar esa cara Eriol.  
  
_es que es gracioso Shaoran debes de reconocerlo, quines de tu familia y concilio te vieran me darían la razón, el gran jefe de clan esta nervioso por un proposición a un chica que no le dirá que no ni en su peores pesadillas.  
  
_tiene razón amo Eriol _dijo Sheng fun a lo cual recibió un mirada fulminante de Shaoran y se escondió detrás de Shing beam _amo, no se enfade que rostro de hielo lo puede lastimar _dijo levantando la mano de Sheng beam con su cola. _si, si, lo va a matar si me toca un pelo _dijo Sheng fun mientras ponía cara de malo y sacudía la mano de Shing beam quien estaba como marioneta.  
  
_¿qué haré con tigo? _dijo con una gota sobre su cabeza _eres incurable _dijo Shaoran sentándose por fin en el sillón de enfrente de Eriol. Sheng fun por su parte se marcho a jugar con la video consola no iba a se cosa que su amo se desesperase y lo dejará sin alas.  
  
_Shaoran estaba esto en tu puerta tirado _dijo Eriol mostrándole un libro  
  
_si es el estúpido libro que me dio mi abuela, me lo envió hace como dos días, esa mujer quiere volverme loco, esta enferma.  
  
Shing beam para eso estaba sumido en su mente, una vez había pasado algo similar, el veía un recuerdo borroso había dos personas eran bastante similares entre si, pronto escucho.  
  
_hermano, hermano, mantén la calma  
  
_hermano como quieres que mantenga la calma siento que moriré si no se lo digo  
  
_pero.... si se lo vas a decir ahora no quedaste en el cerezo para decírselo.  
  
_si pero.... no estoy seguro de decírselo... me muero si se lo digo.  
  
_hermano mantén la calma, además me dice que si se lo dice te mueres y si no se lo dices también, tan mal te tiene esa carta. Además te vas a morir porque si se lo dices te mueres y si no también no te entiendo _dijo en un tono burlón el hombre que estaba parado frente al otro que estaba sentado con aspecto nervioso , este que estaba sentado lo miro con sarcasmo.  
  
_tienes que torturarme con tu malos chistes en este momento hermano?, ¿es necesario?  
  
_si es gracioso, tendría que verte con esa rostro pareces Kerberos. Antes de un baño  
  
_si tan solo estuviera seguro de que no me va a rechazar.  
  
_hermano, escúchame, ella te ama que pierdes si es seguro que te dirá el si .  
  
_¿Qué DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE Eriol, COMO SE TE OCUERRE QUE YO Y ELLA, BUENO.....?  
  
_Shaoran no son un niños, además tu no me dirás que nunca has dormido con una mujer _dijo Eriol con tono serio  
  
_claro, que he dormido con una, pero con Sakura es diferente _dijo Shaoran rojo _ellas es muy tan frágil, tan inocente, no pienso en eso hasta después de que nos casemos.  
  
_si que estas decidido, por un memento creí que nunca había estado con una mujer, que Sakura haya legado virgen a la edad que tiene, es todo un regalo, pero en un hombre es demasiado sospechoso.  
  
Shaoran miro crédulo y pensó sería el momento del contraataque.  
  
_¿ y tu con Tomoyo? _dijo Shaoran con picardía en la voz  
  
Eriol lo miro con excesiva tranquilidad _no aún no, no quiero presionar a Tomoyo, cuando se sienta lista me lo dirá.  
  
_¡¡¡¿como que te lo dirá?!!! _dijo sorprendido Shaoran _¿cómo esta eso?  
  
_Shaoran, para comunicarse no existen únicamente las palabras, hay muchas otras forma de saber que es lo que uno quiere expresar.  
  
Shaoran lo miraba pensativo Eriol se mantenía tranquilo ante el tema, a diferencia de él que se ponía rojo Eriol lo tomaba con la mayor naturalidad.  
  
_¿me preguntaba que le habrá dado a Sakura? _dijo Eriol con curiosidad en los ojos _ piénsalo si a ti te regalo esto ¿ que le habrá dado a ella?  
  
Shaoran palideció terriblemente, no lo había pensado pero no quería imaginarse que le podía haber enviado a Sakura.  
  
_ahora si estoy nervioso _dijo Shaoran cayendo en el sillón de detrás de él.  
  
_tranquilo probablemente no le haya dado nada parecido a los tuyo, recuerda que tu abuela sabe mucho de Sakura y no creó que ese detalla se lo haya pasado por alto.  
  
_como se nota que no la conoces Eriol _dijo Shaoran suspirando largamente _voy a ver _dio Shaoran parándose con determinación camino unos paso pero una mirada de Eriol lo detuvo. _¿QUÉ?  
  
_yo no he dicho nada Shaoran -dijo Eriol con tono de niño inocente  
  
Shaoran gruño  
  
_ve lo que te digo a más que las palabras para decir las cosas _dijo Eriol para fastidiar a su compañero _además si las visitas, vas a poner nerviosa a Sakura, se esta cambiando, seguro que no le resultara agradable que tu vallas.  
  
En eso entre las piernas de Shaoran que permanecía parado, se apareció un pequeña figura con alas encapuchado de negro, escondiéndose como si de un espía se tratase.  
  
_el dragón espía se introducirá en el territorio enemigo. _dijo Sheng fun con aire de infiltrado.  
  
_Sheng fun _dijo Shaoran mirándolo con una ceja levantada _por un demonio ¿qué estas haciendo?  
  
_amo_ miradas para todas partes _me infiltrare para averiguar el _miradas de nuevo _ regalo que la gran señora le ha enviado a la flor de sus amores.  
  
_¿flor de mis amores? _dijo Shaoran pensando en voz alta _Sakura  
  
_¿alguien más podría ser? _dijo Sheng fun, Shaoran lo fulmino con la mirada.  
  
Antes de que se desatara la guerra Eriol intervino _ ¿espera ordenes para atacar?  
  
_si amo Eriol _dijo Sheng fun con cara de soldado y con saludo del mismo.  
  
_tu también Eriol _dijo Shaoran con cara de no otro más.  
  
_agente dragón, esta autorizado para comenzar con la misión a las 2100 deberá esta de regreso con el informe.  
  
_SI SEÑOR _dijo Sheng fun con cara de satisfecho. -luego pensó en voz casi inaudible _ "podré ver a Sakura mientras se cambia" _dijo Sheng fun con cara de divinidoso.  
  
_Sheng fun no te atrevas a mirar a Sakura mientras se cambia o usaras tu pies para transportarte _dijo Shaoran en tono serio  
  
_"maldición" _pensó con rapidez Sheng fun. Así Sheng fun salió del apartamento.  
  
_sabes cuando quieres ser un fastidio lo eres Eriol. _dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de enfrente.  
  
_lo sé. Pero debes reconocer que estas menos nervioso  
  
_si lo estoy pero no es el caso _dijo Shaoran mirándolo por sobre el hombro.  
  
Hubo un silencio prolongado. Shaoran miro a Shing beam que estaba en la esquina sombría de la habitación.  
  
_¿qué te sucede? _le pregunto Shaoran con cierto interés  
  
_nada amo, en realidad solo recordaba una situación similar que paso hace mucho tiempo  
  
_que bien _dijo Shaoran pero luego intercambio miradas de incierto con Eriol que estaba enfrente, Shing beam no recordaba nada ni siquiera quien los había creado o algo de su vida pasada, al igual que Sheng fun.  
  
*** unos pisos más arriba***  
  
_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy, Sakurita te vez hermoso _ *o* dijo Tomoyo mientras giraba con la cámara.  
  
_Tomoyo no digas esas cosas, que me da pena ^////-----///^  
  
_pero es cierto Sakura te vez muy bien _dijo Kero _lastima que sea para salir con ese mocoso.  
  
_Kero... _dijo Sakura mirándolo con cara de no seas así  
  
en eso dos de las cartas de Sakura se hicieron presente, luego se sumaron otras dando el visto bueno al vestido que luciría su ama. Hasta Banshee se quedo quieto sin saltarle y moviendo sus ojos alegres.  
  
Entre todas le dieron un hermoso collar y unos pendientes que con la magia de ellas. Estaría brillando sin secar, Tomoyo apenas sujeto el cabello largo de Sakura con un presilla que flower después cubrió con muchas diminutas flores.  
  
En eso Sakura, estaba lista con el vestido y el yal esperando ansiosa la hora en que debía partir. Para su sorpresa Tomoyo le dijo que subieran a la terraza para poder ver llegar el auto.  
  
Para eso en la habitación de Kero Sheng fun "el agente dragón", estaba perdiendo en un carrera de video consola, Shaoran y Eriol habían llegado al restaurante este ultimo estaba terminando de dar la iluminación.  
  
En eso en la terraza del edificio un carruaje como los que salen en la historia de hadas apareció frente a sus ojos tirados por grandes caballos blancos con alas, la puerta se abrió y una luz mágica formo un escalera.  
  
_esto es para ti Sakura, esto te llevará hasta el restaurante.  
  
_pero Tomoyo ¿cómo, como?  
  
_eso deberás preguntárselo a Shaoran, es su regalo de cumpleaños  
  
Sakura subió con ayuda de Tomoyo  
  
_a Sakurita no quiero imaginar lo que será el día de tu boda _dijo en un suspiro Tomoyo  
  
continuará  
  
notas de la autora:  
  
NO ME MATE, PIEDAD, se que había dicho que hoy era la gran propuesta pero la cosa se extendió, y sin falta en el otro la gran propuesta, saludos no me maten  
  
Gracias por lo comentario se despide angel_yanu 


	14. 14

******XIII- "el gran compromiso." *******  
  
Sakura la misión de la cards by angel_yanu  
  
Advertencia : este fic esta basado en el anime de Sakura card captor todos lo derechos de los personajes de la misma con del clamp y asociados, lo demás personajes con propiedad de la autora, esto no es con fines de lucro.  
  
_eso deberás preguntárselo a Shaoran, es su regalo de cumpleaños  
  
Sakura subió con ayuda de Tomoyo  
  
_a Sakurita no quiero imaginar lo que será el día de tu boda _dijo en un suspiro Tomoyo  
  
Sakura sobrevolaba toda la cuidad, la cual parecía recibirla con los brazos abierto, pequeñas luces se encendía a los largo de todo su recorrido, la noche estaba por demás estrellada, el viento soplaba tranquilo un poco frío tal vez. Sakura no había podido dejar de observar el carruaje donde era transportada era hermoso, la hacía sentir todo una princesa.  
  
De sus ojos emitía un luz un brillo especial que ni el conductor del carruaje pudo resistir, al embozar un sonrisa al ver el rostro tan alegre que ella tenía.  
  
Sakura lo miraba desde hacía ya un buen rato, era parecido a Yue pero claramente no lo era. Sakura lo siguió viendo por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que el conductor dijo:  
  
_señorita Sakura ¿se encuentra usted bien? _dijo volteando para verla.  
  
_Shing beam!!!! _dijo Sakura con emoción en su voz.  
  
_¿cómo se encuentra?  
  
_me encuentro tremendamente sorprendida, sin habla jamás me espere esto, quiero gritarlo pero no puedo tengo una emoción muy grande. _dijo Sakura con los ojos brillosos y los sentimientos a flor de piel.  
  
_veo que mi amo Shaoran, tenía razón con lo que me dijo _Shing beam iba a contarle pero al ver a Sakura se dio cuenta que luego de Shaoran no escucho más nada y se encontraba en ese momento sumida en los pensamientos.  
  
Al pasar por la luna en eclipse las flores de cerezo adornaron la escena. Al poco tiempo Sheng fun apareció en el carruaje con un venda de seda.  
  
_hola Sheng fun _dijo Sakura con felicidad al verlo.  
  
_señorita Sakura _dijo Sheng en tono cómico. Luego frunció las Sejas y puso cada de denegada _no, no puedo decirle señorita no me sale, no soy yo _dijo riéndose Sheng fun. Sakura solo rió le recordó un poco la cara de Shaoran.  
  
_bien, Sheng fun que quieres que haga con la venda de seda.  
  
_por instrucciones del amito debe cubrirse los ojos con ella.  
  
_esta bien _dijo Sakura poniendo la venda en sus ojos, Sheng la ató por detrás.  
  
De un momento a otro el carruaje descendió, Sakura sintió que había parado ya que no se había movido. Sakura sentía que el corazón se le saldría de un momento a otro, estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca pensó sentir.  
  
_Sakura espera aquí mientras el amo viene por ti.  
  
Sakura solo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa, ya que no podía hablar.  
  
Casi de inmediato la puerta se cerró, Sakura sorprendida al sentir lo que creía era la presencia de fun.  
  
Un hombre estaba sobre el carruaje, la miró por mucho tiempo sin mover un músculo de su lugar. Ella estaba visiblemente nerviosa, sus manos jugaban intranquilas con las capas de gasa de su vestido.  
  
Sakura se sorprendió al sentir una manos sobre las suyas, así como las tomaron las soltaron para acariciarle su rostro, prono y como si supiera que era lo que pensaba Sakura, el hombre desconocido paro a la vez conocido la beso con dulzura en los labios.  
  
_Shaoran? _fue la pregunta de Sakura, sus labios, los de esa personas estabas frío, cuando Sakura dijo eso, sintió de nuevo los labios pero luego sintió como si el viento de las noche, hubiera sido quien la beso.  
  
Pronto la presencia desapareció, y otra apareció, en su oído escucho una voz muy conocida para ella.  
  
_como te dije, te ves hermosa _dijo Shaoran en su oído.  
  
_Shaoran? _pregunto Sakura de nuevo  
  
_esperabas a alguien más? _fue su respuesta luego de un beso corto.  
  
Él la tomo del brazo y la condujo hasta el interior del restaurante las entrada. Allí con suavidad retiro la venda de sus ojos. Sakura se quedo helada al ver el salón, no era hermoso, era espectacular, perfectamente decorado.  
  
Sakura lo miró casi con estrellas en los ojos, y una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
_señorita me haría el honor de acompañarme a cenar.  
  
Sakura lo miro con los ojos soñados y afirmó _claro que sí _dijo luego dándole un beso corto en los labios  
  
Hacía bajaron las escalera que estaba enfrente de ellos, Shaoran estaba tan despampanante como Sakura, Shaoran no podía dejar de mirarla, ella sentir su mirada sobre ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa.  
  
Al llegar a la mesa Shaoran cordialmente tomo la silla de Sakura para que ella tomará asiento cómodamente, Shaoran esa noche estaba siendo sumamente encantador con ella. Antes de tomar su asiento él la beso en los labios.  
  
_estas preciosa _le dijo en un susurro en el oído le beso la mejilla con delicadeza.  
  
_gracias _^////__////^  
  
en eso la comida apareció como por arte de magia sobre la bajilla, Sakura y Shaoran degustaron los platos. Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura que estaba sobre la mesa.  
  
_¿quieres bailar?  
  
_claro  
  
dijo Sakura sorprendida "¿quiere bailar?'"  
  
así la música de un valls conocido para ambos comenzó a sonar por la sala, ellos bailaban como si flotaran por el suelo (imagínense la escena del baile de la bella y la bestia, el lugar un cosa así, pero con Sakura y Shaoran)  
  
el tiempo entre ellos dejó de sentiré Sakura solo sonreía, y se veían con dulzura. Shaoran la besaba en la frente, las mejillas y los labios, en pequeños besos que demostraban todo su afecto.  
  
El espació entre ambos era mínimo, casi no lo había en un momento Shaoran abrazó a Sakura estrechamente como si no quisiera soltarle.  
  
_sabes que te amo _dijo Sakura abrazándolo y acariciando con su manos la espalda de Shaoran.  
  
_creo que si _dijo él con soltarla hubo un largo silenció.  
  
_a ¿qué le tienes miedo Shaoran? _dijo Sakura con voz tranquila, mientras ella escuchaba en sonar del corazón de él.  
  
_no lo sé con seguridad, tal vez, sea que cuando te suelte te iras como hace dos años.  
  
_no, no me iré no quiero _dijo Sakura aferrándose más a Shaoran _no quiero estar sol _dijo ella en una voz lastimosa. _no estarás nunca sola Sakura _dijo Shaoran Sakura lo miro con los sentimientos reflejados en los ojos _no lo estarás nunca más.  
  
_Shaoran... _dijo Sakura en una pregunta muda al ver en los ojos de él algo escondido.  
  
Como respuesta a la pregunta, Shaoran la beso con tanta ternura, él sentía que ella era frágil tenía que protegerla, ella era lo único.  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos de nuevo y estaba en el templo Tsukimine.  
  
_¿qué hacemos aquí? _dijo Sakura sin entender, separándose un poco de Shaoran.  
  
_quería que recordases algo.  
  
Pronto el árbol de cerezo brillo y Sakura se encontró 12 años atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas, que luego de unos momentos resbalaron por sus mejillas , cuando vio la imagen que pasaba delante de sus ojos. Era ella la pequeñas Sakura de 10 años cazadora de cards, y Shaoran ese chico que llego de china, para hacerle las cosas más difíciles pero que solo él supo ganar su corazón, en ese momento estaba luego de que todas las cartas Clow se transformarán en cartas Sakura, y que el juego de Eriol por fin terminara, estaban ahí cuando el la había ayudado con la transformación de las cards ella lo tenía ya que estaba muy cansado.  
  
En ese momento le había dicho que le gustaba, ella se había quedado sorprendida. En eso la imagen se detiene en ese momento y la voz de Shaoran se hace presente.  
  
_ese fue la primera vez que te dije que te amaba. _dijo Shaoran tomando de la mano a Sakura que estaba a su lado. Shaoran la miro le secó las lágrimas que se resbalaban por su rostro y le beso en la mejilla .  
  
luego se vea la imagen de unos días después, Sakura recibiendo la noticia por parte de Tomoyo, el momento de la creación de la card "love" , se ve luego a Shaoran llevándose la últimas cosas que estaban en la habitación en que estuvo por tanto tiempo, y se queda mirando al osito que inconscientemente había hecho para ella, la imagen viaja al aeropuerto cuando Shaoran toma su maleta para abordar el avión y se escuchan los paso de Sakura al acercarse, Shaoran se da vuelta y se sorprende de ver a Sakura, respirando agitado, había corrido ¿qué hacía ahí?, había sido las cosas que habían pasado por la cabeza de Shaoran en se momento.  
  
_te veías hermosa _le dijo Shaoran a Sakura mientras las imágenes pasaban.  
  
Más adelante se ve a Sakura que recibe el osito de Shaoran y luego se despide, Shaoran tomo con más firmeza la mano de Sakura.  
  
_ese fue nuestra primer despedida.  
  
Las imágenes revolotean en el tiempo hasta dos meses adelante en ese pasado, otra vez estaban los dos en el aeropuerto, dos días después que la carta vacío fuera sellada. _volverás ¿verdad?  
  
_claro  
  
Shaoran la miro a Sakura, ella no recordaba aquello.  
  
_esa fue la primera mentira y nuestro segundo adiós, el cual creía que sería el definitivo.  
  
Sakura lo miraba confundida a que quería llegar con todo eso, ella vuelve la vista a la imagen, se ve a Shaoran mirar a Sakura quien lo saluda desde la ventanas de aeropuerto, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, la imagen se divide en dos y se muestras los años pasar en los dos, hasta que "luminosity", es enviada por Shaoran para proteger a Sakura sin él saberlo.  
  
Así las historia se une, los años pasados se unen de nuevo, se ve a Sakura en china arribar a china, a Eriol y Shaoran en el aeropuerto el revuelo que se arma en el primer momento, luego, se ve a Sakura caer desde los aires al lago y Shaoran que la saca, luego se ve la escena en que Shaoran llega a la casa con Sakura en lo brazos.  
  
Luego se ve en el momento en que la reconoce....  
  
_es fue la segunda vez que te vi. Lo que creí por años imposible estaba enfrente de mis ojos  
  
luego se ve el momento en que Sakura abraza a Shaoran luego de curarla y atenderla como en mucho años no lo había hecho.  
  
_en ese momento sentí que moría, no podía creer lo que pasaba, tu siempre había sido tan sonriente no podías estar así, detrás de esa cortina de preocupación y a pesar de tu no ser la misma, mi corazón volvió a latir ese sentimiento que estuvo retraído, no sé como lo hiciste, me hiciste sentir de nuevo a pesar de mi terquedad, tu de nuevo con un abrazó una sonrisa, e incluso una lagrima derribó el muro que había hecho para protegerme, donde muchos fallaron tu con simples y comunes hechos triunfaste..... ese fue el despertar de mi amor.  
  
Luego se ve la imagen en que Sakura cae muerta en la batalla del concilio.  
  
_sentí que moriría, no podía ser real. No podías haber muerto, mi Sakura no podía haber muerto _decía Shaoran mirando a Sakura quien no podía comprender que eso era real, se sentía en un sueño _ pensé que no te vería de nuevo.... pero aún no sé como volviste a mi.  
  
En eso se ve a Sakura cuando reaparece como un ángel sobre todo la destrucción.  
  
_pensé que mi ojos me engañaban o que era un cruel sueño del que despertaría solo, con la realidad, pero no era así tu estabas ahí, mi Sakura había vuelto, me sentí nuevo.  
  
En eso se ve la noche del años nuevo, cuando entre los copos de nieve que bailan con el viento, ellos se besaron.  
  
_ese fue nuestro primer besos, sentí que jamás algo significaría tanto como eso.  
  
Luego se ve la despedida en el aeropuerto en Hong Kong....  
  
_parecía que el destino me jugaba a matar, te llevaba de mi lado, creí que esa si sería la definitiva, me pedías reiniciar mi vida, sin ti.. pero.... sin mi ángel jamás podría.  
  
Sakura lo miro ruborizada, Shaoran solamente la veía con ternura y decisión, la tenía abrazada. En ese momento se ve el recuentro de hacía unos meses atrás.  
  
_esa fue la cuarta vez que te dije que te amaba, y para mi gozo no hubo una despedida después ni la habrá, nadie me alejara de este, mi ángel el cual el cielo me regaló.  
  
Shaoran tomo aire y tomo le rostro de Sakura esta lloraba de felicidad.  
  
_como has visto has estado en mi corazón desde niño, con sonrisas, compresión y afectó has entrado por la barrera inquebrantable, con tu corazón me has enseñado lo maravilloso de la vida y una y otra vez has estado para recordarme que sigo vivo que tengo sentimiento, espero poder haberte devuelto un poco de todo ello.  
  
Sakura lo miro y le sonrió _has sido mi guía por esta vida y la otra, siempre estabas al final del camino siempre para mi, a pesar de mi dolor y tristeza tu sacabas de mi sentimiento que creía haber olvidado, tu estabas ahí para recordarme, que siempre hay un día de sol luego de una tormenta, que el tiempo corre y recorre caminos en los cuales aprendemos, en el mío estabas tu mi querido Shaoran, para mostrarme la luz, siempre me sentí segura entre tu brazos, sabía sin que te dijera lo que sentía, y no puedo pedir más por ti.... te amo.  
  
_has estado en mi corazón tienes un lugar en el, en el que puedes refugiarte, te amo... _Shaoran hizo un pausa y la vio directamente a los ojos ahora estaban uno en frente del otro, el la tenía abrazada _el tiempo a hecho que mi amor por ti entre a mi corazón, mi amor por ti a madurado, como yo lo he hecho, no se como llegaste, no se como me conquistaste, no sé como lo sigues haciendo, pero no quiero que te marches de mi, quiero que sigas en mi corazón hasta que mis días terminen, quiero que mi último pensamiento seas tu...... Sakura _Shaoran hace una pausa y la besa cortamente en los labios, Sakura lloraba de felicidad, Shaoran se arrodilla delante de ella y toma su mano _has estado en mi por mi vida,, y desde que te conocía nunca he estado más feliz, cuando estas con migo me siento otro, por eso mi querida Sakura ¿ te casarías con este joven?  
  
Sakura lo miro, la imagen de atrás de ambos viajó en el tiempo el mismo rostro de hacía 12 años aparecía esa sorpresa se reflejaba en sus ojos, Shaoran la miraba y pronto dijo.  
  
_Sakura..... te amos y digas lo que digas serás mi ángel por el resto de mi vida.  
  
Sakura lo vio una vez más, las lágrimas desbordaron por su ojos antes de pronunciar algo que cambiaría su vida.  
  
_me encantaría casarme con tigo mi querido Shaoran _dijo Sakura sonriendo _ de ahora en adelante seré tu ángel _dijo Sakura sonriendo sin poder contener la emoción. Shaoran puso el anillo en el dedo de ella, la imagen de atrás se transformo en la de ese momento.  
  
_te digo que te amo para que nunca lo olvides, ahora no habrá más despedidas, mi Sakura _dice Shaoran poniéndose de pie y besándola en lo labios.  
  
_Shaoran te amo _dijo Sakura abrazándolo con fuerza Shaoran le susurro al oído _ ahora eres para mi familia la joya más preciada y venerada, eres mi mujer la que no puede nadie atreverse a tocar, la dama de gran honra, la mujer del jefe del concilio.  
  
Sakura solo sonría al escuchar lo que Shaoran le decía _ pero sabes no me importa eso, tu eres todo para mi la única persona a quien amo realmente, eres mi ángel, de la sonrisa celestial, eres mi amor.  
  
_Shaoran, yo no se que decir.  
  
_no tienes que decir nada, con lo que dijiste antes me convertiste en el hombre más feliz de este mundo.  
  
_te amo _dijo Sakura besándolo  
  
las magia de ambos se elevó el cerezo brilló, las imágenes a atrás se reflejaban las de ahora, pronto un remolino de luz se hizo presente varías cards se fusionaron quedado alrededor de sus amos.  
  
En eso la imagen sube y se ve que el eclipse de luna esta casi completo, en eso la cámara baja y se ve a Shaoran cargar a Sakura en los brazos y dara vuelta riendo.  
  
_Shaoran ya basta, me mareo  
  
_no quiero estoy feliz  
  
Shaoran y Sakura sonríen , en la cima del árbol todos los guardianes lo ven sin poder evitar las sonrisas  
  
continuará...............  
  
notas de la autora;  
  
gracias por la paciencia, espero que le haya gustado, el capitulo en realidad no termina ahí pero me parecía una injusticia poner una pelea luego de imágenes así, bueno saludos, espero su opiniones, gracias por no matarme...  
  
se despide Angel_yanu 


	15. 15 cuando el mal despierta

******XIV- ""El despertar del mal." *******  
la obscuridad del eclipse.  
Sakura la misión de la cards by angel_yanu  
  
Advertencia : este fic esta basado en el anime de Sakura card captor todos lo derechos de los personajes de la misma con del clamp y asociados, lo demás personajes con propiedad de la autora, esto no es con fines de lucro.  
  
_Shaoran ya basta, me mareo  
  
_no quiero estoy feliz  
  
Shaoran y Sakura sonríen , en la cima del árbol todos los guardianes lo ven sin poder evitar las sonrisas.  
  
Luego de es ambos volvieron a salón de restaurante siguieron bailando en un ambiente por demás romántico, ambos caminaron hasta la baranda, este daba a una vista hermosa de la cuidad, Shaoran tenía a Sakura abrazada, tenían una copas en las manos, ambos miraban la cuidad en un profundo silencio 4 reflectores iluminaban el centro de la cuidada donde estaba el hada. Shaoran comenzó a reírse en un tono bajo, Sakura lo ve y dice:  
  
_¿qué te causa tanta gracias?  
  
_es que pensaba en la que diría la abuela si me viera.  
  
Sakura lo piensa por un minuto y comienza también a reír.  
  
_tienes mucha razón, todavía recuerdo cuando por una suposición en el hospital, casi hace el desfile de año nuevo por anticipado.  
  
Shaoran pensó lo que había dicho Sakura realmente no lo había pensado pero era cierto, pronto un pensamiento paso por la cabeza de ambos, y al mismo tiempo dijeron:  
  
_te imaginas _los dos se miraron Shaoran dijo.  
  
_tu primero Sakura  
  
_no tu primero, Shaoran  
  
_de acuerdo, pero luego tu me dices.  
  
_esta bien  
  
_bueno yo imaginaba _ dándole un abrazó más estrecho estaba nervioso, Sakura lo había notado pero ¿qué quería decirle?  
  
Sakura lo miro, había encontrado la solución _Shaoran ¿me permitirías? _dijo Sakura mirándolo y extendiendo su manos hasta las sienes de Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran suspiro, el había encontrado la forma _ de acuerdo.  
  
Sakura tomo el rostro de Shaoran y le hizo cerrar los ojos igual que ella. Unos segundos más tarde Shaoran a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, casi puso ver como Sakura sonreía, luego como seguido de su pensamiento Sakura rió sonoramente.  
  
_es cómico _dijo Sakura  
  
_no, te burles _dijo Shaoran  
  
ambos rieron  
  
_estas pensando cuando no casemos tu abuela va a ser un desfile, de carrozas y bailarías, todo un desfile de años nuevo. ¿no es así?  
  
_si, eso pensaba  
  
siguieron platicando hasta que Shaoran miro las copas de ambos y dijo:  
  
_quería mejor un vino, o un fino champagne  
  
_si tienes toda la razón, pero no podemos, la leyes lo prohíben  
  
_es cierto pronto comenzaremos a trabajar, y la leyes del concilio nos los prohíben terminantemente. _dijo Shaoran  
  
así siguieron platicando y riendo, hasta que una explosión en el centro de Tokyo irrumpió la paz, ambos miraron el cielo sobre la estatua.  
  
_Ángel de los demonios "cazadora de almas", yo te invoco_ los ojos Sakura se abrieron y el color negro que apareció salía de adentro y cubrió sus hermoso color verde, Sakura en la desesperación por controlar al ser que quería escapar de ella, se hincó y tomo su cabeza con las manos luego, sin que ella quisiese se escucho su voz  
  
_Shaoran ayúdame _fue una suplica muda antes de que su voz se cortará y solo se escuchara su difícil respirar.  
  
Shaoran se hincó junto a ella, y le tomo la mano e hizo que lo mirara, Sakura en el contacto con la mano de Shaoran ella había soltado su cabeza.  
  
_estoy aquí contigo _ le dijo Shaoran con suavidad y mostrándole confianza, mientras le mostraba el anillo que estaba en su mano ( la de Sakura)  
  
Sakura, lo miro y casi con más fuerzas inspiro y luego dijo muy bajo, cerrando sus ojos, en donde desde que Shaoran la había tocado estaban de color casi verde, y dijo: _ el control  
  
el aura de Shaoran la cubrió y la contuvo igual que son su abrazo.  
  
_Shaoran gracias_ fueron la palabras de Sakura cuando logró controlarse, Sakura tomo aire y miro al cielo donde había estado la figura del encapuchado de donde había provenido la voz. Se levanto y extendió la mano a Shaoran para que el también pudiera levantarse. Sin mirarlo concentrada en el lugar de donde había provenido la voz Sakura dijo:  
  
_me las vas a pagar muy caro, muy caro _Shaoran la tomo del brazo  
  
_Sakura cálmate  
  
_Shaoran _dijo Sakura tranquilizándose solo un poco, y hablando tranquila _no me pidas que me calme pude haber hecho un desastre, para nuestra suerte no lo dijo en el idioma adecuado sino ni yo misma podría haberme detenido.  
  
Sakura salió corriendo Shaoran la siguió, cuando llegaron a la puerta de restaurante, Shaoran la abrió salió y volvió a entrar con dos bolsas.  
  
_¿qué es eso? _pregunto Sakura  
  
_es algo que Tomoyo me dio, creo que estoy apreciando lo poderes de ella, me dijo que veía algo no muy bueno pero no sabía que y que por las dudas me llevará el traje ceremonial el tuyo _dijo extendiendo la mano con un de las bolsas _y el mío_ mostrando la otra bolsa  
  
Sakura le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a cambiarse al cabo de unos minutos los dos estaban casi listos Sakura salió del baño prendiéndose los últimos botones de su chaqueta, tomo lo zapatos que estaban cerca de una silla, Shaoran salió del otro baño casi listo abotonando el sostén de la espada. Vio a Sakura se veía más bonita que nunca, entonces recordó algo.  
  
_Sakura _ella levanto la vista _ ahora que te veo recordé algo que no te he dicho, cuando lleguemos a china tendrás que cambiar de traje ceremonial, para cada reunión o presentación, cuando no vallamos tendrás un guardarropas de trajes de la familia que arreglo la abuela para ti, pero tendrás todo un nuevo hecho para ti sola.  
  
_¿y eso por que?  
  
_a mi no me parece una mala idea, pero no sé la razón, las que saben son mis hermanas, la abuela y mi madre, todas ellas insistieron mucho, cosa que me sorprende de mi madre ella es muy tradicionalista.  
  
Sakura solo sonrió y lo tomo del brazo, te veía muy hermoso pensando casi desconcertado en la reacciones de su madre, pero no era el tiempo, lo minutos estaban casi contados se escuchaban cada vez más estruendos de la explosiones. Ambos dejaron los trajes en la parte trasera del auto, y se dirigieron al centro de la cuidad; usando su poderes hubieran llegado con mayor facilidad pero al no saber con lo que se enfrentaban decidieron llegar en forma pasiva.  
  
Una vez en auto Shaoran iba conduciendo así que Sakura tomo el teléfono celular y llamo a Eriol.  
  
_hola _fue el saludo algo somnoliento de Eriol.  
  
_hala Eriol; perdón que llame a estas horas _Shaoran rió ni en la peores situaciones perdía su amabilidad. Por otro lado Eriol despertó casi como si le echaran un balde de agua fría al escuchar la voz de Sakura.  
  
_Sakura ¿qué ha sucedido?  
  
_hay inestabilidad en el centro de la cuidada, es algo muy fuerte.  
  
_tranquila enseguida estaremos allí.  
  
_Eriol aguarda un segundo, mejor ve a la torre de Tokyo allí no reuniremos.  
  
_de acuerdo. ¿qué hora es?  
  
_son las 4:30 de la mañana _Sakura y Shaoran se miraron casi no habían notado el pasar del tiempo.  
  
_ a la 5:00 estaremos allí _dijo Eriol cortando la comunicación, para no perder más tiempo.  
  
En eso Sakura colgó el móvil he hizo una llamada más  
  
El teléfono sonó en la habitación de Sakura.  
  
_hola.... _fue la voz chillona pero somnolienta de Kero.  
  
_Kero, despierta ahí problemas en el centro de la cuidad  
  
_¡¡¡¡¡Sakurita!!!!!! ¿dónde estas?  
  
_estoy con Shaoran no dirigimos al centro de la cuidad. _ es ese momento Shaoran conectó el al alta voz del teléfono (estaba conectado a auto)  
  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTAS CON EL MOCOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura corrió el aurícula de su oído el grito de Kero e escucho hasta como tres cuadras.  
  
_Kero, escúchame  
  
_pero Sakurita ¿QUÉ HACES CON EL MOCOSO?  
  
Sakura miro su mano y dijo _tengo mucho que contarte Kero y no es el momento, ahora escúchame, llamas a Yue y vienen enseguida a la torre de Tokyo.  
  
_esta bien Sakurita, Y TU MOCOSO MÁS TE VALE QUE NO TE APROVECHES _dijo Kero antes de colgar  
  
Sakura solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación jamás cambiaría. luego su sonrisa feliz se borro, miro como perdida el paisaje a través de los cristales de auto, levanto un poco el traje ceremonia y miro su chuchillo el cuchillo de ceremonial, era de un mango blanco casi como el marfil tenía perlar roja y negras, la primeras eran rubís y las segunda eran opacas contorneadas por un filo dorado, Sakura lo contemplo por un tiempo, perdida en el reflejo de la hoja, este era igual que el filo de la hoja de Shaoran. Sus manos temblaban. Poderoso "realmente podré" Shaoran la contemplaba por varios minutos con facilidad se notaba que estaba nerviosa.  
  
_¿qué te sucede?_ fue la pregunta de Shaoran sin sacar las vista del camino.  
  
_nada _dijo Sakura en voz casi triste pero le sonreía.  
  
Sakura guardó el cuchillo en su funda que estaba en le muslo derecho de ella, dejo su cabeza reposar contra el asiento como si estuviera cansada y suspiro con fuerzas. Shaoran tomo la mano de ella y la miro con dulzura para agregar algo, pero antes de decirlo Sakura se le adelanto y dijo.  
  
_siento que esto me esta matando.  
  
Shaoran guardó silenció y por unos instantes quiso saber el porque de esa expresión, pero antes de poder preguntar Sakura le dijo.  
  
_¿recuerdas las palabras que dijo el encapuchado esta noche?.  
  
_si  
  
_son parte de una oración que invocar a "la cazadora" la única que puede controlar los demonios del infierno y los ángeles del cielo. Fue descubierta o se le fue entregada a Mijuki para....  
  
_¿para que?  
  
_para despertar los miles de demonios de la noche y de los abismos de la muerte. La oración puede variar según el propósito, despertar el bien o el mal, pero solo la del mal se conoce dice que un ser mágico es el único que sabe la oración para despertar el bien, pero ese ser mágico solo puede ser invocado por un hombre de corazón lleno de amor.  
  
Shaoran la miro hasta con intranquilidad, sería los mismo Sakura abría todo como en la profecía o era que sabía una parte. Sakura al ver el rostro de Shaoran solo dijo.  
  
_¿cuándo no iremos a china?  
  
_probablemente entre pasado mañana y el fin de semana.  
  
_es pronto _dijo Sakura meditando  
  
_si, lo que sucede es que requieren nuestra presencia desde hace más de unas 2 semanas.  
  
_ya veo, es por eso _dijo Sakura casi sin interés, siendo que en otras conversaciones se mostraba interesada en el tema.  
  
Shaoran la miro y recordó algo que Tomoyo le había dicho "mañana Sakura estará muy sensible ya que es el aniversario de la muerte de su padre", Shaoran pronto supuso que el estado de animo de Sakura era debido a ello.  
  
Pero Sakura pensaba en otra cosa "como le explicaré que se que es lo que sucede" Sakura luego recordó la fecha que era y dijo  
  
_Shaoran no te molestaría acompañarme al cementerio en Tomoeda antes de irnos, no sé si voy a volver. _dijo Sakura  
  
_no claro que no me molesta, te acompañaré.  
  
Sakura sonrió por unos momentos Shaoran la miró y se tranquilizo un poco, sabía lo duro que era enfrentar la muerte de un padre, él lo había vivido desde pequeño ya que su padre había muerto, desde su niñez lo había adoptado como algo normal ya que había crecido sin él, pero Sakura no era así era lo único después de su hermano que representaba familia, además de la culpa que llevaba sobre sus espaldas al pensar que ella podría haberlo evitado.  
  
Sabes Shaoran _dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos _ me encantaría haber visto el rostro de mi padre cuando le dijéramos lo de nuestro compromiso.  
  
_seguramente hubiera estado muy feliz  
  
_no lo dudo, pero me hubiera gustado verlo _ dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios.  
  
Shaoran la miro, cuando estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento de la torre. Los ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de pequeñas lágrimas, Sakura miro hacía el frente y dijo por lo bajo  
  
_riuges obed _ (recuerden es el idioma que usan Shaoran y Sakura en el fic deben leerlo de derecha a izquierda). Sakura creyó no ser escuchada pero se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta.  
  
_ogitnoc ératse oy y _  
  
Sakura y Shaoran a estaban fuera del auto, Sakura lo miro con sorpresa.  
  
_no estas sola y lo sabes _dijo Shaoran seguro de lo que decía.  
  
Sakura abrazó a Shaoran, era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sakura en ese momento en que estaban tan cerca sintió una puntada en la cabeza y luego pudo ver una luz muy pequeña de color verde pálido y dijo para si " se que no estoy sola y que tu estas con migo, mi querido Shaoran"  
  
En ese preciso instante arribaron Eriol Tomoyo y todos lo guardianes, Tomoyo miró la escena desde lejos, pero no perdió la oportunidad de filmarlos.  
  
Shaoran miraba con una mirada dulce y luego besaba a Sakura en los labios, se separaban y con lentitud caminaba hasta encontrarse enfrente de los recién llegados.  
  
Mientras que Eriol junto con los demás era guiados por Shaoran a la torre, Sakura estaba unos pasos más haya siendo interrogada por Yue, pero más precisamente con Kero.  
  
_Sakurita, ¿qué hacía con el mocoso, yo llegué al casa y tu no estabas?  
  
_Kero _dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, agachándose hasta quedar frente a su ojos, (Kero estaba transformado en Kerberos) _ tengo que contarte muchas cosas, pero no es el lugar prometo contártelas cuando todo esto termine _dijo Sakura en una voz pausada, quedad como triste.  
  
_Sakurita ¿esta bien?  
  
_si Kero solo preocupada. Esto a lo que nos enfrentamos es algo serio, y he tardado mucho en darme cuenta. _dijo Sakura bajando la vista y parándose. _"open" encárgate de abrirnos paso  
  
dijo Sakura invocando una card, para que abriera paso entre las paredes de la torre.  
  
_Sakurita explícanos que sucede _dijo Kero con preocupación  
  
_lo haré Kero pero vamos adentro ahí les diré a todos un poco de la verdad que sé hace demasiado tiempo.  
  
Shaoran lo guió a todos a dentro de la torre cuando paso por al lado de Sakura la miro con cierta desconfianza "que era todo aquello que le había dicho a Kerberos"  
  
Los tres; Kero, Yue y Sakura se quedaron mirándose, Kero entró primero Sakura iba a seguirlo pero Yue la tomo del brazo, y Sakura se detuvo  
  
_¿qué sucede Yue? _dijo Sakura sin levantar la vista  
  
Yue le empujo el mentón con el dedo e hizo que lo mirara fijamente, Yue la miraba fijamente y el silenció parecía más largo de lo normal.  
  
_no leas mis pensamientos _dijo Sakura en tono muy calmado, desviando la vista.  
  
_no lo hago Sakura, respeto lo que no quieras contarme pero, ¿confías en mi?  
  
_claro ¡claro!, que lo hago Yue _dijo Sakura haciendo una afirmación rotunda  
  
_entonces porque no me dices que es lo que te pasa? -dijo Yue  
  
_se lo explicare a todos.  
  
_no me refiero a eso, es más lo sé, me refiero a lo que en realidad te sucede.  
  
_ya los sabes Yue, hoy hace una año más de la muerte de mis padres _dijo Sakura en tono casi lloroso. En ese momento por orden de Yue se activó la cards "time", el tiempo se detuvo en todo el lugar solo ellos dos podía moverse.  
  
_lo siento Sakura _dijo Yue _ lo recordé pero nunca pensé que fuera ello, pensé que algo más te sucedía. _dijo Yue con su rostro serio.  
  
_lo, sé _dijo Sakura con la voz casi cortada _es solo que lo extraño mucho, en especial a mi padre.  
  
Yue se hincó hasta la altura de Sakura, ella era bastante alta pero Yue seguía siendo mucho más alto que ella.  
  
_no debo llorar _dijo para si misma Sakura  
  
_debes llorar _dijo Yue mirándola a los ojos  
  
pronto Sakura lo abrazó, desde que había perdido a su padre, el siempre incondicionalmente la había acompañado, y la consolaba siempre, Yue la abrazó y cuando se calmó el tiempo se adelantó y Sakura apreció dentro de la torre junto al resto, el tiempo fuera estaba detenido, solo el interior tenía movimiento, fue entonces cuando Eriol le preguntó.  
  
_¿qué es lo que sucede?  
  
_hay inestabilidad en los sellos de la cuidad nuevamente.  
  
_de ¿quién es la responsabilidad? _dijo Tomoyo _eso es algo que tengo que decirles _todos miraron a Sakura bastante sorprendidos_ el que está atacando es un de las 17 almas, conocidas como ángeles, este es uno de los Ángeles corrompidos por las fuerzas negativas del universo, que nació hace una centuria.  
  
_¿cómo es eso? _pregunto Sheng fun  
  
_bueno comenzaré por el principio_ dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano en forma perpendicular al suelo donde se empezaron a ver algunas imágenes relacionadas con el relato que avanzaban conforma el relato lo hacía. Sakura comenzó el relato_ hace ya más de 300 centurias, fueron creados los ángeles, 16 almas que se encargaría de mantener la armonía del universo, su primera misión fue guiar las almas a los mundo , el paraíso, el infierno o la tierra, los 16 ángeles se debieron dividir en eso tres lugares. Sin discordias las primeras almas fueron encaminadas a sus destinos, esto se mantuvo en armonía por más de 10 centurias, pero cuando las almas que eran encaminadas en la tierra, aprendieron a manejar sus poderes.  
  
_el surgimiento de la magia _dice Eriol  
  
_precisamente, las hombres se empezaron a pelar por el poder, entre estas luchas fue surgiendo una energía maligna llamada "caos", esta energía, también fue contaminando las almas de estos 16 ángeles. Para la 4 centuria de la segunda era de la tierra, los sabio, como se los conoció a los primeros hechicero desataron una guerra, donde las devastaciones cobraron paso y muchas vidas, para los ángeles les era imposible, los tres mundos comenzaron a llenarse, el poder del caos ganó mucho terreno, debilito las barreras de lo mundos y muchos espíritus escaparon, los espíritus malignos con el poder de caos corrompieron el alma de los humanos y los destruyeron a todos, los mundos colapsaron y los Ángeles fueron abatidos, contaminados y corruptos, con la explosión de los tres mundos ellos quedaron encerrados. El universo se volvió a formar, dicen que fue una ser mágico de luz, quien les dio vida a todos los muerto y purifico su alma, más nada pudo hacer para salvar las almas que había quedado en los mundos o en la brechas que se formaron entre los mismos, dicen que el ser se desvaneció o murió nadie los sabe, lo que se sí se sabe es que de su nombre surgió la palabra por la cual llamamos la forma de vivir "vida" o "life".  
  
Para la desgracia de los que habitaban la tierra, la historia se repitió y las personas encontraron poderes en su ser que comenzaron a controlar, algunos hechicero quienes recobraban su memoria del pasado procuraron que esta magia fuera buena, basada en lo poderes de la oscuridad pero usada para iluminar, así pasaron varias centurias de tranquilidad, este equilibrio fue roto cuando un hechicero de la familia Lao, conjuro un hechizo para despertar a lo ángeles los 16, que ahora eran conocidos como demonios, de alma corruptas y contaminadas por el caos, así la 16 almas quedaron libres, 3 de ellas comenzaron a cobrar almas, mataban sin descanso, incluso mataron a casi toda la familia Lao, pero un día una mujer de la familia que había escapado, enamoro con su belleza a uno de esto ángeles o demonios, pero ella no lo amaba, ya que se había enamorado de un hijo de una familia de la magia, por esto el demonios junto con 5 de su hermanos, fueron a matarla, pero apareció el joven que ella amaba y con sus poderes y con "algo" que nunca se explico salvó a la joven encerrando a 6 de esto en uno sellos especiales, más tarde con la creación de las black cards, Mijuki tomaría estas almas para convertirlas en la ahora mi cards.  
  
_¿y que sucedió con el resto de los ángeles?  
  
_bien fue algo similar conmovidos por el acto de el joven, se encerraron a si mismo, para purificarse, pero en ese proceso la mujer de mi familia que había sobrevivido murió de tristeza porque veía a su amado deambular por los bosques y las montañas sin encontrar su lugar, cuando la joven muere tres de lo ángeles que se habían encerrado se liberan y ayudan a guiarla al paraíso, sin embargo la joven no se queda allí ya que ve el sufrir de su amado y renunciando al paraíso, es condenada a la tierra, pero ella se encarga de guiar a su amado en la paraíso, para su descanso eterno.  
  
El joven que estaba en el paraíso se fundió con la esperanza y el amor las dos fuerzas blancas que protegían los ángeles que se liberaron, y así la eligieron como "la cazadora", iba a ser un espíritu blanco pero los ángeles vieron que el control de universo de desequilibraría, por eso le dieron tanto influencias de caos como del amor y la esperanza. Ella elegiría de que lado estar, "la cazadora", el alma incapaz de perecer, vagaba de un cuerpo al otro, así paso el tiempo, hasta que el alma de esta cazadora, llego a Mijuki quien eligió el lado oscuro, ahí fue cuando las fuerzas del alma de la cazadora se separaron, caos quedo en Mijuki mientras que la esperanza y el amor, quedaron en su hermana, el resto de la historia pasa igual que como la saben, el alma blanca de la cazadora paso por generaciones en mi familia, cuando Mijuki fue derrotada el poder del caos quedo encerrado en la perla de que portaba uno de los guardianes, para su control se crearon con los 5 espíritus blancos las white cards, y el alma blanca de la cazadora se encerró en la perla, cuando la perla entro al cuerpo de las descendientes de la primera cazadora, esas mujeres tenía el deber de controlar las fuerzas, Mijuki despertó porque el poder del caos fue invocado y uno de los demonios que aún vagan entre las dimensiones la ayudo, por ello el afán de poseer mi cuerpo en el estaba el caos que necesitaba.  
  
_y ese poder aún esta en tu cuerpo? _pregunto Tomoyo  
  
_no, esta en la perla encerrado en el final de la profecía, este estallo y liberó a caos, recuerdo haber visto a los tres ángeles cuando deje este mundo, pero no recuerdo mucho más _en ese momento Shaoran recodo un sueño que había tenido en eso días, Sakura estaba rodeada de almas de niños, pero ahora que lo pensaba había tres almas muy brillantes que la protegían.  
  
_¿y que paso con el resto de los espíritus?  
  
_uno de ellos fue abatido, dos de ellos fueron derrotado en la profecía, lo últimos demonios que aparecen, son ellos, y bueno el que resta no se como es su aspecto, pero es muy fuerte me temo que no se cual es.  
  
_hay algo que no encaja ¿ porque cuando tu naciste la magia se descontrolo? _medito un segundo Tomoyo.  
  
_después de que el poder de las almas blancas y las oscuras quedarán divididas y equilibradas, nació Mijuki, con ella al poseer un demonio, que la ayudara, más su alma corrupta por caos, ósea dos almas, ella se convirtió en el 18° demonio, hay fue....  
  
_cuando la profecía dio inicio, cuando dio el verdadero inicio y la cazadora comenzó a viajar de cuerpo en cuerpo.  
  
_así es, ella surgió con la misión de equilibrar las fuerzas. Lo demonios al ver la oportunidad de matar al ángel errante o la cazadora, quien era quien lo controlaba un poco, crearon la profecía que nosotros conocemos y la llevaron a los magos de la tierra. Fue entonces que todo empezó como los conocemos.  
  
_entonces tu eres las reencarnación del ángel errante o la cazadora, Sakura?  
  
_si Tomoyo lo soy, por eso desde qua nací la magia se descontrolo por ello también la magia del guardián terrenal de equilibrio se liberó, la magia de Clow se libero y busco nuevos dueños, sin meditación me encontró a mi. Ampliando mi facultades y reivindicando mi misión de vida.  
  
_¿cómo es eso? _ dijo Shaoran quien no le pareció lo más sensato que había escuchado.  
  
_dentro de los humanos o sabios, también existieron energías que le daba un misión, el controlar la energía del universo, así surgieron tres guardianes del equilibrio, Clow quien creó las Clow cards, Tsankiung Leng quien creo las life cards y un británico que creo 3 cartas que forman parte de mi propio mazo Thompson Edwards, solo creó tres porque murió antes de terminarlas, quedando así solo dos guardianes, cuando el poder de Mijuki fue controlado, las cards se volvieron de uso cotidiano y no como una defensa como lo eran antes, así el verdadero propósito de las cards se fue olvidando.  
  
_¿y tu sabías eso y no lo dijiste? _pregunto Nakuru tranquila _no era el momento  
  
_si es cierto no era el momento _dijo Shaoran meditando toda la información.  
  
Hubo un silesio sepulcral por vario minutos, el estanque estaba oscuro sin imágenes.  
  
_Sakura _dijo Eriol, Sakura lo miró _¿ que esta atacando como cabeza?  
  
_no lo sé, en realidad no lo sé con seguridad, pero si sé quienes lo siguen las almas que quedaron en el infierno en la primer guerra, tomaron formas animales, o parecidas a ellos, y eso es lo que conocemos como demonios en la leyendas, criaturas horribles.  
  
_pero ¿por qué ahora? _pregunto Tomoyo  
  
_es......  
  
Continuará  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Muchas gracias por los halagos del capitulo, es fu un poco pesado por tanta explicación, pero trato de hilvanar todos los cabos que andan dando vueltas, habrá cosas que se resolverán más adelante, en el próximo capitulo, habrá un poco más de explicó y una batalla, que prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo para que sea espectacular.  
  
Gracias se despide angel_yanu 


	16. 16

******XVI- ""pasajes ya franqueados." *******  
la oscuridad del eclipse.  
Sakura la misión de la cards by angel_yanu En nuestro ultimo capitulo  
  
_es.... porque el ángel errante, yo, no perecí, entonces ellos quieren influenciarme para que yo pase al lado oscuro y se desate la misma tempestad que en la era de Mijuki, con la diferencia que en esta vez nadie podría salvar al planeta.  
  
Todos quedaron en silenció por varios minutos Sakura leyó un poco de las mentes de todos y encontró solo tranquilidad en la de Yue y Kerberos.  
  
_por el momento no sé como me resistiré a tales cosas, pero nuestras prioridad es destruir a quien no están atacando, solo sé que debemos contrastar el sello no sé como, pero nuestras prioridad es esa.  
  
_bien _afirmaron todos,  
  
_tengo un plan, fue la respuesta de Eriol; debemos controlar a enemigo lo suficiente para que Sakura logre controlar al sello y lo logré sellar, haremos las formación de tres magos Sakura será el pilar y Shaoran junto a mi seremos los guardianes, en cuanto a los verdaderos guardianes crearán un domo para proteger la cuidad.  
  
_me parece lo mejor _dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, los demás solo aceptaron salieron rápido con los poderes de cada uno, para llegar al centro de la profecía.  
  
**en el centro de la profecía***  
  
la estatua se movía de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un sismo muy grande, el piso efectivamente estaba inestable. Sakura se apoyo en el piso, he hizo señas a los guardianes esto con la velocidad de un rayo construyeron el domo que los protegería.  
  
Sakura pronto sacó el báculo y dijo.  
  
_llave que gurdas los poderes ancestrales de mi estrella, muestras tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión con tigo ¡¡¡¡¡Libérate!!!!!  
  
Seguidamente Shaoran y Eriol mostraron sus báculos, en el caso de Shaoran su espada.  
  
_poderes de la vida, truenos y relámpagos despierten ante su señor, de las dinastías ancestrales, llévenme, muestren su poder ¡¡¡¡¡¡eximo!!!!  
  
Eriol por su parte dijo_ llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡¡¡¡¡libérate!!!!  
  
Los tres se pasaron frente a la estatua Sakura clavo su báculos en el suelo, este dejo de moverse, por otra parte Shaoran y Eriol los tenían en la manos, Shaoran en la mano contraría a la de la espada, la izquierda, tenía muchos amuleto y sellos.  
  
_Shaoran ahora _fue la voz de Sakura quien le ordeno.  
  
Shaoran soltó los amuletos estos formaron una cúpula alrededor de la estatua, puso las manos en forma de triángulo delante de sus ojos y conjuro algo de ellos. Pronto hubo silenció, Sakura abrió los ojos y miro firmemente a la estatua; a los ojos de la misma, agregó calmada.  
  
_sal de ahí  
  
al decir esto un demonio descomunal de tamaño de un dragón salió del lugar, pero detrás de él estaba la verdadera amenaza. Sakura dejó de respirar y por decirle de alguna manera se quedo inmóvil, pronto el miedo y los malos recuerdos se reflejaron en sus ojos.  
  
Todos la quedaron mirando, cuando cerró los ojos, su energía se levanto muchísimo, y se enfrento con fuerza a la del ser maligno.  
  
En ese mismo momento, Eriol y Shaoran se disponen a defender y frenar a los demonios que quieren salir de su lugar de origen.  
  
En un momento los demonios dejan de salir, todas las cards de defensa de la ahora "lovers cards" , se presentan frente a Sakura en forma protectiva.  
  
Eriol miró la situación pero no supo porque el sentimiento de que debía salir de allí, lo aconteció, pero claro estaba que no lo haría.  
  
Pronto Shaoran le toco el hombro para que reaccionara y lo ayudará contra lo demonios que se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Shaoran descubrió que al decapitarlos esto se volvían luz y escapaban del lugar.  
  
_Eriol decapítalos_ en un segundo de tiempo que le resto.  
  
Así ambos comenzaron a cortar cabezas diestramente. Tan rápido como el número de demonios se redució, se sintió el decaimiento de la fuerza de Sakura y la pesadez en que se movía el tiempo, Sakura estaba arrodillada. Ella no caí aún en el poder de las sombras pero estaba pronto a hacerlo.  
  
Las sombras con rapidez cubrieron el lugar, para su suerte o desgracia, Sakura pudo ver al hombre, más bien la sombra que la atacaba, era maldad pura.  
  
Sakura intento mover su cuerpo, pero aquella espesa oscuridad no le permitió. La sombra le tomo el rostro y le dijo.  
  
_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, mi querido ángel_ dijo la sombra mostrando su ojos rojos. Sakura intento vanamente de moverse, su cuerpo seguía atrapado he inmovilizado en las tinieblas. La sombra se le acercó y dijo:  
  
_por siglo has sido hermosa, mi querida Athelas.  
  
_yo..._ Sakura quiso mover sus labios mas no pudo.  
  
_pagarás muy caro tu engaño esta vez nadie te salvará.  
  
Al decir esto sobre la mano del demonio apareció una espada negra. El hombre arremetió la espada contra el cuerpo de Sakura, pero......  
  
Algo lo detuvo un filo semejante al de su espada estaba ahora en su brazo, el portador lo miró desafiante. La sombra lo miró:  
  
_nuevamente tu has osado con desafiarme, esta vez morirás.  
  
Shaoran, el portador de espada, arremetió un golpe preciso en el cuello de la sombra hundiendo la espada por unos 5 cm, pronto el brazo derecho, se le entumeció por completo dejándolo expuesto al filo de la hoja de su contrincante.  
  
Sakura ahogada sin poder respirar lloroso y dijo:  
  
_no....no lo golpees  
  
un golpe certero fue perpetrado por el enemigo, hundió con gran destreza la espada en el hombro derecho inmóvil de su contrincante, unos 10 cm , luego se disponía a darle el golpe de gracias cuando....  
  
una luz blanca se apareció enfrente de él, el enemigo arremetió el golpe impactando contra lo que creyó el cuerpo de su contrincante, pero cuando quiso sacar la espada le fue imposible, la luz se atenuó y para su sorpresa...  
  
la espada estaba crisada y frenada por dos manos jóvenes desnudas y frescamente ensangrentada, la punta de la espada yacía peligrosamente incrustada dentro del hombro izquierdo de la joven unos 15 cm.  
  
La sombra miro con horror, soltó la espada pero no sin antes hacer el metal llegara al rojo vivo quemando severamente a su atacante. Las lagrimas por el rostro de Sakura corrían aún no podía respirar se estaba asfixiando.  
  
_Athelas _dijo dubitativo el demonio y la dejó respirar.  
  
_no..... soy Athelas soy Sakura _al decir esto el demonio desapareció en la nada  
  
el tiempo que corría pesado se restituyo al ritmo normal, Shaoran estaba arrodilla claramente no respiraba, a Sakura lamento no poder ayudarlo, ante debía terminar su labor.  
  
_Eriol prepárate _dijo Sakura sin recuperarse aún.  
  
_Sakura _dijo asombrado de donde había salido  
  
_ahora sellos, conviértanse en las cadenas de control _todos lo sellos se transformaron en cadenas que sostuvieron al demonio  
  
Sakura sacó su puñal sagrado y con velocidad y preescisión lo clavó en el pecho de él. Este desapareció sin perder tiempo dijo:  
  
_yo te cree, tu ama y señora te restituye _dijo Sakura ordenando a sello restituirse.  
  
Sakura saco el cuchillo del demonio ya que esa parte no había desaparecido aún, y un marca roja apareció en su muñeca lentamente esta se transformó en un quemadura.  
  
Sakura perdió visión esta se estaba nublando, los efectos de matar a un demonio un ángel se hacía presentes, pronto caería la noche para ella.  
  
Pero Shaoran era le prioridad, corrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban a donde estaba Shaoran, le cerro lo ojos y concentro en su mano un poco de energía y la poso en el pecho de él, este empezó a moverse.  
  
Algo tarde", pensó ya que él también era atrapado en esos instante por la oscuridad que provocaba matar a un ángel negro. Ella empezó a sentir los primero síntomas, apresuro a acostar a Shaoran sobre su regazo, lo acarició y puso sobre su brazo herido una hoja de Athelas "flor ancestral" (1) , tuvo poco tiempo después.  
  
Su cuerpo se entumeció y estremeció por el frió que sintió, ella caería en sombras más profundas por matar a uno de los que se suponían eran sus hermanos, en eso el sello quedo en perfecto estado.  
  
Kerberos se aproximo a toda velocidad, Sakura se tambaleaba estaba pronta a perder el conocimiento. Sakura no podía casi mantener los ojos abiertos.  
  
_Sakurita respóndeme _dijo Kero llamándola  
  
_si, Kero, estoy todavía aquí, pero no hay tiempo conecta la luz de tu energía a Shaoran para ayudarlo a pasar el camino de la sombras.  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_ilumínalo o caerá en las sombras  
  
_¿qué sombras?  
  
_las peores, por favor  
  
_¿par que' ¿y que hay con tigo?  
  
_hazlo yo estaré bien  
  
_espera Sakura explícame  
  
_es la condena por matar a un ánge.................  
  
la cabeza de Sakura cayó sin sentido en los brazos de Yue quien recién llegaba. Cuando estuvo allí repitió. Entre lágrimas  
  
_ilumínenlo hasta que yo despierte.  
  
Seguidamente Sakura cayó en el sueño de las sombras.  
  
Kajo arribó al lugar y vio en ese momento, las marcas en la manos de Sakura, la alarmaron llamó con velocidad a una ambulancia, ya en ella, al ver las verdaderas heridas de Sakura, se alarmaron a parte de ser profundas tenía toda una aureola amarillenta alrededor, como un quemadura, Sakura me movía entre sueños de agonía inquieta sin dejar de soltar lágrimas.  
  
Por otra parte las lastimaduras de Shaoran eran profundas, y de consideración pero no tenían el contorno amarillo, el deliraba por la temperatura casi en un coma. Kerberos ahora como Kero, permanecía iluminando a Shaoran como le había ordenado Sakura pero no entendía que quería decir con "el camino de las sombras"  
  
Dos días más tarde cuando el día daba la primeras luces. Sakura abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Estaba en un lugar extraño, pero se sentía excepcionalmente confortada y cómoda. No escucho voces, más que el murmullo de los pájaros y una que otras voces lejos de ella, era casi cuchicheos.  
  
Sakura recordó al tocarse el hombro a Shaoran, se levantó y activó su carta open y dijo  
  
_llévame en este instante con Shaoran  
  
Sakura traspaso con velocidad el portal se sintió a lo lejos  
  
_Sakura espera  
  
apareció en un cuarto que ella conocía, no veía demasiado, aún no se recuperaba, pronto conforme iba mejorando su visión vio a un joven en la cama sobre las mantas leyendo un libro.  
  
El ocupante de la misma, sintió él cambió de energía del lugar y subió la vista sobre el libro, vio entonces a una mujer correr a su brazos  
  
_Shaoran estas bien _dijo Sakura mientras derramaba lágrimas  
  
_¿Sakura que haces levantada?  
  
_estás estas bien _dijo Sakura llorosando.  
  
_si lo estoy, pero Sakura que haces debes reposar, tienes fiebre y apenas ayer cerraron tu heridas  
  
Sakura hizo oídos sordos y dijo _¿quién te despertó?  
  
_yo fui la responsable _dijo la voz de una mujer madura.  
  
Sakura volteo y se levantó con suma dificultad, la fiebre la mareaba y su cuerpo estaba algo débil. Aún así se reverenció ante ella.  
  
_ gracias, por mi irresponsabilidad, su hijo a pasado por el camino de la sombras, si no fuera por usted.  
  
_mi hijo habría muerto  
  
_exactamente _dijo Sakura dejando caer lágrimas era verdad. _fue mi culpa  
  
_tu irresponsabilidad casi cuesta la vida de mi hijo _dijo con severidad la señora de la casa li  
  
Shaoran iba a reprocharle a su madre el trato de Sakura pero, la misma Sakura no lo dejó, y dijo:  
  
_lo sé _dijo Sakura sintiéndose como si la matarán, su fuerzas eran pocas y su cuerpo no resistía ya de pie, y la angustia de saber que eso era cierto la destrozaba aún más. _lo siento, sé que con esto no se me perdonará tan fuerte falta.  
  
Irean hizo oídos sordos y dijo _mas tu actos de sacrificio y despreocupación por ti misma, por salvara a mi hijo casi te cuesta la vida a ti y a tus guardianes, ellos y tu lo trajeron con migo devuelta a mi lado y eso no se puede pagar.  
  
La mujer se volteó y desapareció tras la puerta. En ese momento Sakura levanta la cabeza y todo se le nubla, cae hacía atrás donde Shaoran la atrapa cuando esta por caer.  
  
_Sakura , Sakura Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez  
  
_Shaoran, me alegra que este bien -dijo Sakura con voz adolorida y cansada _ ¿escuchaste lo que dijo tu madre?  
  
_si, y no debió  
  
_ella tenía razón podrías haber muerto  
  
_ aún así Sakura, no debes dejar que mi madre te hable así, tu tiene el mismo poder que yo.  
  
_Shaoran no es momento de hablar de eso _dijo la voz de una anciana al entrar al cuarto, _recuéstala ahora mismo  
  
_no señora no se moleste estoy bien _dijo Sakura soltándose de los brazos de Shaoran e intentando pararse, sin mucho resultado, cayendo de nuevo en los brazos de Shaoran.  
  
_primero jovencita, es abuela, después de todo ahora eres mi nieta también _dijo señalado con el dedo el añillo _segundo, es lindo que mi nieto te tenga en su brazos pero si no descansas, con 39° de temperatura, no llegaras lejos, y tercero...... bueno no importa ,la primera y la segunda son suficientes  
  
en la cabeza de Shaoran se formo una gota, porque su abuela era siempre así.  
  
_abuela, enserio estoy bien _dijo Sakura tomándose la cabeza con la mano e intentando pararse, pero fue Shaoran quien la tomo en brazos.  
  
_no debes Shaoran tu heridas.  
  
_esta bien Sakura _dijo decidido y la recortó con delicadeza en la lecho.  
  
_bien déjame pasar _dijo la abuela abriéndose paso empujando a Shaoran de ahí. _ahora sal de aquí  
  
_pero abuela no puedo quedarme aquí este es el cuarto de Shaoran _dijo Sakura  
  
_no importa, el lo compartirá contigo ¿verdad Shaoran?  
  
_si _dijo este  
  
_bien ahora vete que quiero ver las heridas de Sakura. O prefieres quedarte a ver _dijo la abuela en un tono pícaro; Shaoran se ruborizo y salió detrás de la puerta. _es igual que su padre, con la diferencia de que tu causas un gran efecto en el _dijo la abuela en tono dulce a Sakura  
  
ella tomo un color rosado, más allá de la fiebre.  
  
_bien mi querida nieta esto te va a molestar un poco pero, debo ver esas heridas  
  
_esta bien puedo preguntarle algo _dijo Sakura mientras la abuela desabrochaba las cintas del traje ceremonia que Sakura tenía puesto  
  
_cualquier cosa que quieras saber  
  
_donde esta Kerberos y Yue  
  
_Kerberos esta descansando en la habitación central de la mansión y mis nietas, la más grande lo esta cuidando, y Yue se quedo en Tokyo, con tu hermano y su esposa. Porque, no lo sé pero Shaoran lo sabe  
  
_gracias  
  
_no hay de que  
  
la abuela vio las heridas estaban bastante bien, pero no tanto como esperaba, tenía la del hombro muy abierta, la de la mano estaban bien casi cicatrizando y las quemaduras habían sido tratadas y no quedaba ninguna.  
  
Unos minutos después la abuela se retiró, y entró Shaoran, quien se sentó a lado de ella.  
  
_¿cómo estas?  
  
_bien _dijo Sakura _me siento un poco mejor  
  
Sakura se sentó y se tomo el hombro con gesto adolorido  
  
-cual es la prisa?  
  
_debo volver a mi cuarto, o en donde estarás tu.  
  
_si eso es lo que te preocupa puedes ocupar este cuarto todo lo que desees de tiempo, claro esta si no te molesta que te acompañe durante el día.  
  
_no, no me molesta _dijo Sakura un poco cohibida, Shaoran la miraba tan conmovido que no sabía como reaccionar.  
  
Shaoran le acarició la mejilla _me tenías preocupado, ¿por qué siempre haces locuras?  
  
_eso no lo sé  
  
_te vez cansada, sería mejor que descanses aquí. Si te mueves corres el riego de que las heridas se te abran.  
  
_y tus heridas  
  
_sanaron pronto aún tengo algunos punto pero estoy casi nuevo  
  
_me alegro  
  
Shaoran se disponía a levantarse cuando Sakura se sentó y lo tomo del brazo  
  
_mañana tendrás reunión en el concilio?  
  
_si, pero tu no tienes que ir  
  
Shaoran se iba a ir cuando Sakura dijo  
  
_gracias por cuidarme _dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Sakura.  
  
_no debes agradecérmelo es mi deber.  
  
Shaoran la miro por unos segundo y se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Sakura lo beso en los labios Shaoran le respondió luego se despidió besándola de nuevo, Sakura se recostó en la cama y pronto cayó en un sueño profundo  
  
Shaoran sale caminando por el pasillo de la casa se encuentra con una de sus hermanas la que estaba cuidando de Sakura.  
  
_Shaoran, lo siento no pude detenerla.  
  
_no te preocupes_ dijo Shaoran con aire de tranquilo _aún no esta bien, pero es muy fuerte he inquieta.  
  
Su madre se sumo a la charla _una jovencita así no puede ser fuerte como para manejar un concilio es demasiado niña aún.  
  
_madre con todo el respeto, le pediría que la apreciaciones sobre mi prometida la hiciera en frente de ella. Me parece los más correcto.  
  
La madre de Shaoran casi ofendida se dio media vuelta y se fue, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos su hermana acotó.  
  
_Shaoran tanto la quieres. Tu no nos defiendes ni a nosotras contra nuestras madre.  
  
_es que ustedes no les hace falta, son fuertes de carácter como para defenderse sola, además no le tiene miedo a nuestra madre, Sakura es de carácter decidido pero cree que si le dice algo a mi madre repercutirá en mi.  
  
La hermana lo miró y dijo _ veo lo preocupado que te tiene.  
  
_es demasiado buena con todos, y arriesgar cosas muy caras por el bien estar de los demás.  
  
_que haremos para bajar su temperatura.  
  
_nada podemos, solo ver que descanse ellas misma, lo logrará si descansa, es un reflejo de su cuerpo que quiere decir que se excedió con la magia.  
  
_como esta tu? _le pregunto su hermana desordenando un poco más los cabellos rebeldes del chico.  
  
_estoy bastante bien _dijo tocando su hombro.  
  
_mañana ahí reunión, la de la apertura del concilio, que lastima que Sakura no pueda asistir_  
  
_no lo creas espero convencerla de ello. _dijo alejándose. Un poco  
  
_Shaoran procura descansar tu también, que lo necesitas.  
  
_si hermana _dijo Shaoran con vos de fastidió.  
  
Ellas solo sonrió y se alejó también, al llegar al estanque de la casa estaba su abuela sentada esta le dijo:  
  
_Shaoran, ve aquí  
  
Shaoran se acercó y dijo:  
  
_que necesita abuela?  
  
_quiero ¿te tiene preocupado verdad?  
  
_claro que si abuela ella es muy activa y verla en esas condiciones no me agrada para nada.  
  
_¿crees que haya algo más?  
  
_¿a que te refieres?  
  
_quiero decir si habrá algo más, como un enfermedad, aparte de la fiebre provocada por el combate.  
  
_espero sinceramente que no, pero tampoco lo sé.  
  
_¿come bien?  
  
_no mucho, pero si come bien  
  
_¿duerme bien?  
  
_eso creo, por lo que me dijo Yue no duerme la suficiente cantidad de horas pero duerme bastante profundo cuando lo hace.  
  
_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm _la abuela meditaba la información _no estará embarazada ¿verdad?  
  
El rostro de Shaoran cambio de un rostro tranquilo a uno totalmente alarmado de color rojo.  
  
_abuela como se te ocurre, que yo...... bueno.... yo _dijo Shaoran nervioso  
  
_es posible son jóvenes.  
  
_pero abuela yo... nunca  
  
_no tienes razón, eres demasiado respetuoso, no fue una mal ejemplo no creo que sea eso. _la abuela vio como los colores de Shaoran decencia hasta quedar el color de su piel. _que es lo que tanto te incomoda?, es muy natural _dijo la abuela, con una tranquilidad excepcional.  
  
_no digo que no lo sea, pero Sakura no sé.... es algo muy especial, además ella es tan frágil. _la abuela lo miro con ojo comprehensivos y solo le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo. _ella es para ti, como tu para ella de eso no ay duda _dijo bajito  
  
_¿me decías algo abuela?  
  
_no, no mucho, solo que si quisieras acompañar a esta vieja a tomar un té, antes de irse a acostar.  
  
_claro abuela  
  
ambos se dirigieron al salón que daba ala jardín y tomaron un té, pronto como terminaron el mismo se dirigieron cada uno a descansar.  
  
Por la mañana.....  
  
_Amito, despierte  
  
_........ _nada no hubo respuesta por parte de Shaoran  
  
_amito despierte  
  
_......... _nada nuevamente, no hubo respuesta  
  
Sheng fun tomo un gong (2), y lo acercó a la cama, al pasar por al lado de Shing beam dijo este:  
  
_Sheng fun que tienes pensado hacer con eso  
  
_despertar al amo.  
  
_Sheng fun el amo se enojará _dijo Shing beam con un pensamiento coherente. Los ojos de Sheng fun un cambiaron de expresión a unos ojos con estrellitas.  
  
_tu sigue dedicándote a acomodar las cosas de amo, y yo me ocupare de despertarlo, cuando sepa la sorpresa que le espera en su habitación, me perdonará la vida  
  
_espero que no sea como la últimas veces, o perderás tus alas Sheng.  
  
_ves es por eso que sigues igual que antes es porque nunca arriesgas nada, y no seguiré hablando porque sino se le hará tarde al amo.  
  
Sheng fun se acercó e hizo sonar el instrumento, Shaoran despertó de un saltó y miro a Sheng fun con cara de "te voy a matar"  
  
_espere, espere, espere... amito no se desesperé, cuando haya pasado por su habitación podrá cobrarse contra mi  
  
_y eso ¿por qué? _dijo Shaoran somnoliento, levantándose de la cama  
  
_es una sorpresa.  
  
_bien  
  
Shaoran se aseó se vistió con su traje ceremonial y se tomo un tiempo para su meditación luego de eso le restaban 20 minutos, antes de tener que presentarse en el concilio, tomo otros 10 minutos para su meditación, ya que la reunión sería en su casa.  
  
En esos momentos, Sheng fun se infiltraba a la habitación de Shaoran, donde estaba Sakura, antes de que pudiera ver algo un espada parecida a la de su amo quedo en el cuello de él. Sakura apareció de detrás de un tela  
  
_eres tu Sheng fun, lo siento _dijo dejando respirar al guardián.  
  
_esperabas a alguien más? _dijo Sheng fun sobanda su cuello  
  
_no en realidad no, pero lo enemigos no se lo espera se lo encuentra.  
  
Fun la miro, y dijo  
  
_se ve muy hermosa, veo que las señoritas de la casa (las hermanas de Shaoran), han sabido escoger perfectamente su vestuario, se ve fabulosa, y muy imponente.  
  
_gracias Sheng fun _dijo Sakura acomodando una de las telas que ocultaba su herida de hombro.  
  
Sakura se concentró nuevamente en la práctica con su espada cuando, giró el hombro para realizar un movimiento, se mareo en ese momento y antes de caer quedo apoyada en la espada. Sheng fun fue enseguida  
  
_¿te sientes bien? _dijo fun apoyando una de su garras en la frente de Sakura  
  
_si... _dijo ella pesadamente  
  
_me mintió aún tiene mucha fiebre _dijo fun alarmado  
  
_si te hubiera dicho la verdad, ¿me hubieras despertado y dejado acompañar a Shaoran?  
  
_no  
  
en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Sakura se paro rápidamente y despareció la espada, y tomo otra en una funda negra con un dragón dorado bordado en hilo que parecían de oro y espero para mientras, la persona que había abierto la puerta se mostrara.  
  
Shaoran finalizada su meditación se acercó a su habitación, debía buscar su espada y por otro lado podría ver a Sakura. Abrió la puerta, Sakura estaba parada con la espada en su manos, antes de que el pudiera hacer algo esta se le acercó y le dijo  
  
_le entregó su espada _reverenciándose brevemente _joven li Shaoran  
  
Shaoran pronto entendió que Sakura estaba presentando sus honores, era innecesario porque ella tenía el mismo poder que él  
  
_gracias, joven dama Sakura  
  
Sakura levantó la cabeza y Shaoran la beso, ella lo miró sorprendida cuando dejó de besarla.  
  
_mis respetos _dijo Shaoran besando luego la mano de Sakura luego agregó _y mi amor  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se miraron por varios minutos hasta que Shaoran le pregunto  
  
_Sakura, ¿qué tiene pensado, hacer?  
  
_acompañarte claro esta _dijo ella tranquila mientras se alejaba para tomar un manto que era el abrigo, muy liviano de color rosa.  
  
Shaoran se acercó y la abrazó _Sakura....... _luego la miro y le beso la frente _aún tiene fiebre  
  
_no es nada, estoy bien  
  
Shaoran tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la miro.  
  
_en serios estoy bien _Shaoran solo la beso  
  
_¿por qué? _dijo ella, no entendiendo la acción.  
  
_porque te amo mucho, además no necesitas ir solo se organizará algunas cosas, nada importante.  
  
_no puedes ir solo a auspiciar la apertura _dijo Sakura firmemente  
  
_no podré convencerte ¿verdad?  
  
_no  
  
_bueno es ese caso vamonos _dijo Shaoran tomándole la mano y llevándose la hasta su brazos, Sakura paso su brazo por el de Shaoran quien la guió muy cortésmente hasta la sala, unos metros antes ambos se soltaron  
  
al legar al primer par de puertas que dividía la sala donde se realizaría el concilio, estaba toda la familia de Shaoran, que vivía en la casa, Sakura se reverenció y dijo  
  
_buenos días _le costo un poco levantarse ya que la fiebre no se le había quitado.  
  
Las hermanas de Shaoran varias de ellas, no la había visto llegar la saludaron con un gran abrazo.  
  
_¿cómo has estado? _dijeron todas  
  
_muy bien, gracias _dijo Sakura cordialmente, tenía bastante fiebre por lo que su voz no era la mejor y se notaba que estaba enferma.  
  
_¿estas enferma, Sakura? _dijo una de las hermanas  
  
_si, pero...  
  
_¡¡¡¡qué hacer levantada!!!!! _fue la acotación de todas  
  
_no, podía dejar a Shaoran solo para la apertura, además es mi responsabilidad sobre todo no puedo faltar y más por solo un poco de fiebre. _dijo Sakura decidida  
  
las hermanas de Shaoran, lo miraron a él y solo afirmo con la cabeza, y las hermanas volvieron a Sakura.  
  
_tu corazón es muy honorable y digno de ser la prometida de mi nieto _dijo la abuela abriéndose paso entre sus nietas.  
  
_gracias  
  
la madre se Shaoran la miro, despectivamente y le dio la espalda, todas la hermanas de Shaoran pudieron ver el cambió en el rostro de Sakura y Fanren le dijo al oído:  
  
_tranquila le caes bien  
  
Sakura la miro con asombró y pensó para si "como sería si le caería mal"  
  
En eso Fanren miro a su hermano y dijo:  
  
_me dijeron tus sobrinas que querían verte; pero como pensé que esta reunión sería demasiado larga les dije que mañana las verías.  
  
_claro  
  
_y tu Sakura _dijo para llamar la atención de Sakura, que en ese momento era halagada por la abuela. _tu también tienes que ir, tu sobrinas quieren conocerte _Sakura la agradeció y no puedo sino en pensar en la frase "tus sobrinas", a pesar de no estar casada con Shaoran, para su familia parecía que si.  
  
En ese momento su atención ganó protagónico en la puerta que se abrían delante de ella, la abuela dijo:  
  
_bien adelante  
  
Shaoran pasó después de Sakura y le sonrió a su hermanas quienes le devolvieron el gesto. Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y le dijo mientras las puertas a sus espaldas se cerraban.  
  
_acabas de pasar la prueba más difícil  
  
_¿...? _Sakura no entendió pero tampoco quedo mucho más tiempo ya que las puertas de delante de ellos se abrieron. A Shaoran le sorprendió el cambio de la expresión de Sakura, se vio más seguro y infundía mucho respeto, que en lo normal  
  
en eso se escucho cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par.  
  
_para beneficiar a este momento en prestigió y poder, para la reapertura de este concilio , la heredera del poder del amo Clow y nuestro cabeza de concilio Li Shaoran, se harán presentes en este momento  
  
en eso Shaoran y Sakura entraron, ella tenía sobre el rostro el velo liviano de seda, como le había dicho la abuela, debía permanecer así hasta que Shaoran la presentara como lo que era.  
  
Shaoran y ella tomaron asiento al igual que todos lo demás, Shaoran dijo  
  
_para este momento, la heredera de poder máximo hará la apertura del concilio. _y le tendió la mano a Sakura, esta se paró segura y dijo:  
  
_honorables, hechiceros, magos y consejeros, a partir de este momento el concilio chino queda oficialmente abierto........  
  
continuará  
  
notas de la autora: hola, lamento la demora pero aquí ahí un nuevo capitulo, como le dije en le último capitulo, este sería un poco de explicación y batallas, espero que le haya gustado.  
  
Aclaraciones (1)Athelas, planta que es mencionada en el señor de los anillos en el 3 libro, tiene poderes medicinales, en las manos del verdadero rey, despierta a quienes cae en el poder de la sombras. (2) gong : no estoy segura de que se escriba de esta forma pero, es un instrumento, que cuenta con un circulo de metal que cuela de una barrilla, es golpeado para llamar a diferentes cosas, una de ellas los espíritus. Bueno me despido espero poder recibir algunos R&R para saber que es lo que le gusta o desagrada del fic, gracias a todos los que me escriben, pido disculpas si no puedo contestarle, no me falta leer ninguno, pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo para responderles.  
  
Gracias por todos lo que me escribieron. Saludos angel_yanu Nos vemos.................................. 


	17. 17

******XVII- ""pasajes ya franqueados II." *******  
la oscuridad del eclipse.  
Sakura la misión de la cards by angel_yanu  
  
Muchos de los presentes aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo, en su mayoría eran los hombres del concilio, quien por una razón que no entendieron recibieron una mirada, dura por parte de Shaoran que estaba detrás de Sakura. Por parte de la mujeres, solo aplaudieron las mujeres, más sabias o adultas presentes en la reunión, ya que por parte de las más jóvenes solo había rencor y celos, ya que la joven que estaba enfrente de ella, pertenecía al más alto cargo que podía aspirar cualquiera de ella, y eso provocaba celos porque ella permanecían en el 3 consejo suplementario, y Sakura con la misma edad auspiciaba la apertura del concilio.  
  
Por otro lado también estaban las razones amorosas, muchas de las jóvenes decía que había hechizado a Shaoran, y a su familia para que la dejarán tener poder sobre el concilio, y ser la nueva embajadora, Sakura pronto noto la antipatía de la jóvenes, he iba acotar algo cuando Shaoran le tomo la mano brevemente y miró para el mismo lugar. Diciéndole en forma casi inaudible.  
  
_no les des importancia.  
  
Sakura solo se reverenció ante Shaoran y le dio el paso, lo vio por primera vez tan decidido que quedo maravillado con lo guapo que se veía de esa forma.  
  
Mientras Sakura no salía de su ensoñación Shaoran continuo con el discurso.  
  
_buenos días hechiceros, magos y consejeros que nos han honrado con su presencia hoy aquí con nosotros está una dama especial, como ya sabrán esta dama a mi derecha _señalando a Sakura. _es la heredera del poder del amo Clow.  
  
Varios se pararon y celebraron, otro simplemente aplaudieron.  
  
_además _ continuo con voz entonada Shaoran_ ella es la dama que derroto a todos los pilares en la conocida batalla de "la profecía", ocurrida hace casi 2 años en las cuidad de Tokyo, ella es la "cazadora", como fue presentada en los diferentes informes del incidente.  
  
Todos lo presentes que miraban a Shaoran con tranquilidad, y sumo respeto, desviaron bruscamente las mirada a Sakura mirando la con asombro. El silesio que reinaba hasta el momento se volvió a una nube de bullicio. Sakura por su parte e sintió sumamente incomoda, inhibida por las miradas casi reprobantes, de muchos; de asombro y lastima por otros.  
  
Sakura casi con miedo e insegura de si misma se escondió casi, sin que la vieran o que se notará que era una acto de miedo, se escondió detrás de Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran deslizó su mano hasta tomar la de Sakura, él sabía que mencionar eso no causaba nada bien en ella, pero era necesario, Shaoran desvió un segundo la vista y vio como Sakura le sonreía tímidamente, cuando sintió que él le tomaba la mano. _ella es mi.... _dijo Shaoran mientras el silenció volvía al recinto y el sacaba delicadamente a Sakura de detrás de él y la acercaba hasta que quedaba a la misma altura que él, a su lado _ella es mi prometida y futura esposa _dijo seguro, tomando el velo o el manto de seda que tenía Sakura sobre su rostro y quitándoselo _ ella es Sakura Li, miembro de esta familia _ Sakura lo miro y Shaoran mentalmente le dijo _"desde que tienes es añillo en el dedo eres parte de mi familia casarnos es una formalidad, pero desde ese momento, eres mi esposa para el concilio y mi familia"  
  
Sakura lo miraba con cierto asombro pero no estaba disgustada sino feliz. Shaoran al ver el rostro de ella pregunto _"estas enfadada?"  
  
_"como podría Shaoran, es una noticia muy buena, y hasta me parece divertida"  
  
_"¿divertida?"  
  
_si  
  
ninguno de los dos había dejado de ver a los presentes, por lo que parecía que estaba esperando una respuesta, en ese momento ambos salieron de sus pensamientos ya que vieron a varias de la mujeres más importantes del concilio adelantarse hasta ella.  
  
Todas la mujeres se arrodillaron antes Sakura, y la que parecía su representante se paro y le tomo la mano llevándose a la frente de ella dijo _mis más sinceros respetos honorable dama  
  
_gracias _dijo Sakura con cierto tono rosa en sus mejillas, Shaoran la miraba se veía hermosa, de no hubiera habido todos lo presentes la hubiera besado, sin duda. Sakura no había soltado la mano de Shaoran.  
  
La mujeres se pararon y lo mismo lo hombres y se reverenciaron ante ella mostrado, su respeto y lealtad. (en su rostro no se mostraba el desconcierto que sentía dentro) Sakura asombrada y mayormente conmovida por eso, presionó algo mas fuerte la mano de Shaoran, él a su vez acarició la parte superior de la mano de ella con el pulgar, tratando de darla confianza.  
  
Shaoran tuvo cierta angustia al sentir sobre la piel de la palma de Sakura las cicatrices del último combate, era muy pequeñas no se veían pero él podía sentirlas.  
  
Luego de que todo el concilio saludará honorablemente a Sakura, ella y Shaoran pasaron junto a la cabeza de cada clan a la sala secreta de la mansión Li.  
  
Shaoran que iba junto con Sakura al final de los demás hombres de cada familia, sintió un leve mareo y tuvo que parar para restablecer sus sentido Shaoran se acercó al sentir que ella había parado, probablemente su fiebre había aumentado, se acercó a su lado y pregunto, mientras Sakura volvía a caminar.  
  
_¿te encuentras bien Sakura?  
  
-si no es nada _dijo ella tomando su frente  
  
_ ¿por qué no vas a descansa?  
  
-no Shaoran, ya auspicie esta reunión y no puedo retirarme hasta que finaliza, sería una falta de respeto.  
  
_pero...... _Shaoran iba a decirle algo cuando recordó que Sakura tenía razón aún así, quiso decirle algo pero Sakura lo calmó, con una de sus miradas tranquilas.  
  
- vamos no te preocupes, me encuentro bien Shaoran. _dijo Sakura con la voz más suave y calmada que pudo.  
  
_por favor entren _dijo la abuela de Shaoran que había tomado parte en la reunios ya que era cabeza de consejo.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran tomaron asiento en sus lugares, la reunión fue larga, a la mitad de las misma, mucho de los hechiceros que creyeron que teniendo a Sakura con Shaoran las cosas serían más fáciles se dieron cuenta de que en realidad eran más difíciles, sin siquiera mirarse Shaoran y Sakura estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo, y unido en las opiniones era una difícil para pasar.  
  
Por otra parte en una de las esquinas trasera del salón, la madre y abuela de Shaoran los miraban, la abuela estaba muy orgullosa eran la combinación perfecta, Sakura tenía mucha presencia y eso ayudaba mucho a imponer o por lo menos expresar mejor las idea que eran correcta, y se veía, para un ojo muy persuasivo, que ambos se consultaban mentalmente, sus opiniones sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
  
_en verdad si que son buenos, Sakura es muy fuerte de carácter, fíjate, como pelea por las cosas correctas pero sin perder la compostura. Y Shaoran está mucho más seguro con ella al lado.  
  
_ no lo sé ella esta apocando la importancia de Shaoran, en este concilio.  
  
_vamos por favor _dijo la abuela mirando a la madre de Shaoran de reojo _ Shaoran se ve por demás fuerte y esta imponiendo más poderes y respeto que otras veces, hasta mira defiende a Sakura. Además reconoce que tu hacía los mismo con mi hijo cuando estaban los dos a cargo del concilio, recuerda que él era igual que él, y tu lo amabas con ella.  
  
_tienes razón _ la madre de Shaoran embozo una sonrisa nostálgica, pronto el salón se oscureció Shaoran y Sakura se miraron todos había quedado congelado por el tiempo, y Shaoran vio como de las espaldas de su madre emanaban una sombra negra.  
  
Shaoran _eso es un demonio  
  
Sakura _ es más que eso, es uno muy fuerte, y Kero no está en condiciones de......  
  
Shaoran vio hacía su costado y Sakura había desaparecido,  
  
_saku...  
  
Shaoran no pudo seguir con la frase y se encontró bastantante años en el pasado, Shaoran miró todo con detenimiento de pronto sintió la mano de Sakura que se aferraba a la de él.  
  
_Sakura gracias al cielo estás bien _dijo Shaoran besándola en lo labios  
  
_lo estoy tranquilo  
  
Sakura mostró lo que estaba viendo, estaban en el mismo salón pero bastantes años en el pasado, Sakura se animó a preguntar.  
  
_¿quiénes son?  
  
Había una mujer con el rostro cubierto igual que Sakura al empezar la reunión y un hombre que la tomaba de la mano muy parecido a Shaoran  
  
Pronto las imágenes tuvieron sonido  
  
"_ en este día en la reunión número 35 del concilio del clan li, son Hien Li, presentó a la que será mi mujer mi prometida"  
  
Shaoran al escuchar ese nombre se quedo petrificado, Sakura solo lo miro y repitió en su cabeza hasta que reconoció ese nombre, pero fue Shaoran quien se le adelantó  
  
_mi padre  
  
_Shaoran.... _dijo Sakura al escuchar en el tono doloroso en que lo hacía.  
  
Sakura iba a tomarle la otro mano cuando todo, se volvió negro Sakura abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba frente a una tumba había 4 niñas y un niño muy pequeño, Sakura no tardó en reconocer esa mirada, era Shaoran  
  
_¿Shaoran?  
  
_si soy yo _dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Shaoran, el de 22 años _ ese soy yo el día de la muerte de mi padre.  
  
Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando oyó eso, y pronto recordó el dolor de perder a su propio padre y abrazó a Shaoran con fuerzas, este solo miraba la imagen, pronto se perdió en las imagen  
  
Su padre se levantaba he iba a su madre para matarla, Shaoran intentaba moverse pero nada sucedía, él veía la forma de su padre pero no lo era, pronto apareció la figura de Sakura enfrente a su padre, Shaoran la busco a Sakura en su brazos pero ella no estaba, no era una ilusión la verdadera Sakura estaba frente a el, y al algo que se parecía su padre que pretendía matarla.  
  
Shaoran pronto entro en un combate con su propio ser, matar a lo que parecía su padre o salvar a la mujer que más amaba.  
  
Por otra parte Sakura hablaba con la sombra sin forma que tenía enfrente.  
  
_¿quién eres?  
  
_para que lo preguntas si sabes quien soy.  
  
_¿eres miss?  
  
_claro, soy el ángel errante encargado de recuperar todo los recuerdos perdidos. Y tu has querido perder muchos.  
  
Sakura recordó de pronto todas las pesadillas del concilio, la muerte de su padre, las imágenes que tenía en el vacío después de la profecía, pronto sus gritos se hicieron escuchar, lo que más miedo le daba era un sueño que había tenido mientras estaba inconsciente antes de su llegada a china, veía a Shaoran se atravesado por una espada,  
  
La sombra dijo _el morirá como su padre un demonio atravesará su corazón con una espada.  
  
Sakura perdía lagrimas muy rojas de sus ojos, pronto y como si un torbellino se levantará Sakura pronunció.  
  
_nunca dejaré que eso pase.  
  
En ese momento Shaoran también elevó sus poderes, las castas fusionadas de ataque se enfrentaron contra la sombra y Shaoran vio como lo que parecía su padre se desvanecía, Sakura que estaba parada delante de él lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas y las lágrimas golpearon el cuello de Shaoran. Haciéndolo reaccionar, todo había quedado blanco frente a sus ojos.  
  
_Sakura _dijo Shaoran notando que estaba abrazada a su cuerpo  
  
_Shaoran, mi Shaoran _decía Sakura casi desesperada entre lágrimas.  
  
_Sakura ¿por qué lloras?  
  
_nunca, nunca por lo que más ames te arriesgues así _dijo Sakura llorando con fuerza  
  
_no sé de lo que me hablas  
  
_Shaoran _Shaoran se volteó al sentir una mano es su hombro y una presencia conocida pero difícil de identificar  
  
_pa.... padre _dijo Shaoran viendo al hombre que estaba enfrente, pronto la imagen de Sakura se desvaneció, Shaoran miro preocupado  
  
_tranquilo Shaoran, ella al igual que tu se esta encontrando con su familia.  
  
_padre, ¿por qué puedo verte?  
  
_fue el deseo de ella _mostrando una fotografía de Sakura _ en verdad te ama mucho hijo.  
  
_y yo a ella _dijo Shaoran en un tono tranquilo _puedo verlo, como puedo ver lo mucho que has crecido.  
  
_padre siento como que he defraudado las esperanzas de mi madre _dijo Shaoran bajando la cabeza su padre lo tomo del hombro y le lavando la cabeza.  
  
_¿por qué lo dices?  
  
_mi madre se ha portado muy hostil con migo desde que sabe de mi compromiso.  
  
_Shaoran tu madre, no tiene la culpa de comportarse así  
  
_¿a que te refieres?  
  
_yo poco antes de irme, le dije que prometiera convertirte en un hombre digno de portar mi espada y nuestro apellido. Tu madre a tomado eso como ley y quiere lo mejor de ti, y Sakura le agrada pero ve que causa en ti, el mismo efecto que ella en mi.  
  
_¿ y eso?  
  
_verás hijo yo hice muchas locuras y desobedecía muchas reglas, así como también si mi vida por ella, y tu madre tiene miedo de que tu hagas los mismo que yo, porque ¿tu darías la vida por ella?  
  
_por Sakura, daría todo  
  
_ves lo que te digo yo pensaba de la misma manera respecto a tu madre. Pero sabes Shaoran, ella no le molesta Sakura, en realidad la aprecia mucho, sabe que esa niña dará todo por ti y ya más de una vez lo ha demostrado, y quiere ser firma con Sakura para que ella, desista de la idea de unirse a la familia, para que no tenga que arriesgar su vida por ti.  
  
_no entiendo eso padre, sabe que si me alejo de Sakura no lo soportaría y aún así lo hace.  
  
_no Shaoran, tu madre aprecia demasiado a ambos y no quiere que le pase nada, pero tu déjame a mi el convencerla de los contrario, ahora hablemos de algunas cosas, respecto con lo que continua referido al estar con Sakura  
  
_¿a que te refieres?  
  
_te daré algunos concejos, porque verás la vida de una mujer en un concilio no es fácil.... y ella necesitará todo de ti  
  
_entiendo  
  
ambos caminan por un sendero mientras Shaoran escucha atento las palabras de su padre.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar Sakura siente una melodía conocida para ella abre lo ojos y ve a su madre de una lado de ella y a su padre del otro  
  
_mamá, papá ¿dónde estoy?  
  
_estás con nosotros bebé. En un lugar que tu misma creaste _ dice su madre acariciando su cabello  
  
_Sakura hija, que hermosa que estas _dijo su padre mirándola Sakura se lanzó a su brazos  
  
_no sabes lo que te he necesitado papá, perdón por no salvarte, yo no sabía nada.... de la pro.... fe... cía_ decía Sakura llorando  
  
_hija querida, nada tu podías hacer las cosa debieron pasar.  
  
Sakura levanto su cabeza y miro que tenía a sus padre enfrente de ella.  
  
_Sakura ¿no tienes algo impórtate que quieras decirnos? _dijo su madre en tono tierno  
  
_si, _dijo Sakura saltando casi y los tomo a los dos de las manos , ambos padres se sonrieron y le sonrieron a ella luego _bueno, mamá papá , Shaoran me propuso casamiento.  
  
_felicitaciones hija _dijo su padre  
  
_mi pequeñita, que felicidad _dijo su madre abrazándola protectoramente _pecunia _dijo su mamá en tono preocupado _ estas enferma, ¿por qué no estas en cama?  
  
_es, que, es que debía acompañar a Shaoran _dijo Sakura en tono casi de suplica  
  
su madre beso la frente al igual que su madre _ ahora descansa Sakura pronto te recuperarás, dijo sacando con ese beso la mayor cantidad de temperatura que tenía Sakura, dejándola algo cansada nada más, Sakura sintió que su ojos se cerraban _mamá, papá no quiero irme.  
  
_Sakura mi pequeña, él te esta esperando _dijo haciendo recordar a Sakura de Shaoran  
  
_¿y ustedes que?  
  
_siempre estaremos en tu corazón Sakura _dijo su padre besando su mejilla _ahora descansa  
  
_siempre con tigo mi princesita _dijo su madre besando su frente _además cuando nos necesites estaremos para ti.  
  
Así Sakura vio todo negro,  
  
Mientras en otro dimensión  
  
_bueno hijo, más no puedo decirte mi tiempo se termino.  
  
_pero padre, no volveré a verte.  
  
_no lo creo, pero puedes tener la seguridad de que siempre estaré con tigo, y recuerda, no hagas demasiado caso a tu abuela y cuida a Sakura ella tiene algo muy preciado con ella.  
  
_lo haré papá, una ultima cosa  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_que es eso tan preciado.  
  
_no puedo decírtelo. Pronto lo sabrás  
  
su padre lo abrazo con fuerzas y le dice _siempre estaré orgulloso de ti Shaoran  
  
así su padre ya se desvanecía cuando Shaoran dijo _es el amor verdad  
  
su padre lo miro y dijo pensativo _si podría ser, cuídate mucho Shaoran.  
  
Así Shaoran cayó en un sueño, y una oscuridad profunda, pronto al abrir los ojos vio que estaba cerca de Sakura que se levantaba, la miro por un segundo pero frente a ellos apareció un ser blanco con alas.  
  
_Miss _pronunció Sakura  
  
_si mi querida y amada hermana, soy yo, gracias a ti y a mi hermano _dijo mirando a Shaoran _ me han enseñado la fortaleza de los sentimientos humano, recuperando mi fe en ellos, gracias.  
  
_miss ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? _Shaoran afirmo con la cabeza de que quería saber lo mismo  
  
_fue un pequeño regalo, de mi parte un agradecimiento, bueno debo marcharme, pero antes _dijo mirando a Sakura _cuídate mucho pequeña _luego miro a Shaoran _cuídate y cuida de ella, que tiene lo más preciado con ella  
  
_¿tu también? ¿qué quieres decir?  
  
_lo sabrás a su tiempo,  
  
un sello se ve que se debilita, pero no un sello que retiene algo malo, sino un recuerdo. Miss cierra los ojos y dice _sin duda lo sabrás, ahora a su tiempo, pero pronto concéntrense, prepárense, los peores demonio me seguirán y ustedes son la esperanza de un mundo puro.  
  
Miss se desvanecía cuando Sakura le dijo _muchas gracias Miss  
  
_no hay de que mi querida hermana.  
  
Así tal y como había entrado en el mundo salieron, nadie excepto ellos dos se había percatado de lo sucedido, la madre de Shaoran y todos lo presentes parecía no haber notado nada, probablemente eso era obra de Miss.  
  
El concilio no se extendió por mucho más, pero ya era casi el atardecer, pronto para cerrar el concilio y viendo lo cansado de rostro de Sakura Shaoran dijo:  
  
_bien luego de esta reunión, el concilio queda oficialmente habilitado para todas su funciones. Y a partir de este momento la reunión a finalizado.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran los despidieron a todos, Shaoran recibió muchísimos felicitaciones en especial una algo particular por parte de su primo.  
  
_Shaoran, no pudiste tener otro mejor elección, tiene muy buen gusto primito, es extremadamente bonita.  
  
_gracias primo _dijo Shaoran pero luego agregó _si te veo demasiado cerca de ella, estas muerto _le dijo Shaoran en secreto, su primo solo sonrió y le dijo  
  
_mi presa es otra, la doncella del tercer concilio suplente, la de ojos celestes. Tranquilo primito ella es solo tuya _dijo su primo dándole palmadas en el hombro _no vemos Shaoran _dijo cordialmente  
  
_adiós primo suerte  
  
_gracias la necesitaré  
  
en eso las mujeres se habían terminado de despedir y el primo de Shaoran se acercó a Sakura.  
  
_bellísima, esa palabra te caracteriza, bienvenida a la familia.  
  
_gracias _dijo Sakura colorada  
  
_con permiso primo _dijo el chico besando la mejilla de Sakura _adiós  
  
_adiós _dijo Sakura decidiéndolo con la mano  
  
así salió el último de todos lo presentes, incluyendo la familia de Shaoran que había acompañado a todos a las salida.  
  
Shaoran rodeo la cintura de Sakura y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de ella.  
  
_me enferma que sea así _dijo Shaoran _no me gusta  
  
Sakura solo rió Shaoran era sumamente celoso con ella _vamos Shaoran no es para tanto _dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.  
  
_ es que no me gusta, que este tan cerca de ti _ dijo Shaoran  
  
Sakura solo rió y dijo _esta bien.  
  
Sakura se tambaleó un poco al mirar el sol. Shaoran pronto puso su mano sobre la frente de ella.  
  
_tiene fiebre aún, y ahora no tienes excusa para no descansar  
  
_no, no la tengo, pero si tengo un favor que pedirte.  
  
_¿cuál?  
  
_podemos caminar afuera.  
  
_y si vamos mañana  
  
_no vamos Shaoran quiero caminar con tigo, después de todo hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.  
  
_si tienes razón, la aparición de Miss no fue algo repentino, pero trajo gratas cosas  
  
-viste a tu padre  
  
_si, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
_yo vi a los míos ambos caminaron tranquilos por el jardín, pronto ambos estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un cerezo en flor, Sakura estaba apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran con los ojos cerrados.  
  
_¿Sakura? _fue la pregunta de Shaoran esta abrió los ojos con lentitud.  
  
_estabas durmiendo  
  
_no, estaba disfrutando la tranquilidad y el estar con tigo.  
  
_deberás?  
  
_si.  
  
Shaoran la mira con ojos casi intranquilos. Pero llenos de amor  
  
_¿por qué me miras así?  
  
_me tienes preocupado  
  
_no deberías estoy bien _dijo Sakura mirándolo  
  
_pero Sakura estas con fiebre y no quieres descansar.  
  
_es que no me gusta estar encerrada entre 4 paredes me recuerda.... _Sakura bajo la cabeza  
  
_¿qué te recuerda?  
  
_cuando estaba en el concilio, más de una vez pensé que moriría, y más de una noche sentí que la oscuridad me consumía, no me gusta no me gusta _dijo Sakura temblando por cada palabra  
  
_lo siento Sakura _dijo Shaoran abrazándola con fuerza  
  
_en mejor que te lo haya dicho, me da miedo estar encerrada o despertarme sola en la noche.  
  
_por eso no duermes bien?  
  
_si eso _dijo Sakura ahora más calmada  
  
_Sakura ¿por qué no duerme ahora, no estarás sola si despiertas y no estas entre 4 padres.  
  
Sakura solo pudo afirma con la cabeza antes de caer profundamente dormida, Sakura se sentía protegida y a salvo en su brazos. Shaoran por su parte sintió que su cuerpo pedí dormir también Así bajo el sol del atardecer ambos se quedaron dormido  
  
Continuara ^o^  
  
~ Notas de la autora ~  
  
hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios, espero les haya gustado este capitulo aún falta un poco para que las cosas se pongan interesante, pero paciencia....  
  
por otro lado, publique el principio de otro historia se llama "la escudriña del amor en los portones de lo sempiterno" lo que aparece en negrita, es lo que esta como titulo y lo de entre comillas el real, espero comentario muchas gracias ange_yanu 


	18. 18

******XVIII-un millón de sorpresas." *******  
Sakura la oscuridad del eclipse. by angel_yanu Notas:  
  
Como verá desde el capitulo anterior, el titulo ha cambiado, como le dije hace tiempo no sabía como iba a llamar a esta parte, así que la oscuridad del eclipse es su titulo, y por la falta de interés por parte de no todos, pero si muchos, esta parta abracara menos de los capítulos pensados, para cerrar de una vez por todas la historia. Me encantaría haber podido poner más ideas y muchas otras cosas que tenía pensado, pero bueno, realmente son muy pocos los que me han escrito, y estoy algo decepcionada con migo, porque si no escriben quiere decir que la historia no es tan buena. Pero en fin, cuando termine esta historia me despediré del mundo de los fics, si tengo pensado dejar de escribir. Por eso les pido y espero ver a los pocos que me han seguido escribiendo verlo hasta el final. Solo ustedes decidirán, si sigo o no, tal vez me despida de esta sección de fic y me dedique a los libros. Muchas gracias  
  
Muchas gracias angel_yanu  
  
Antes de olvidarme, los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de el estudio Clamp. Gracias  
  
El capitulo de hoy comienza en la habitación de Shaoran, luego de despertar cada uno de los chicos se despidió por su parte Shaoran fue a su habitación, mientras que Sakura se dirigió al lugar donde descansaba Kerberos.  
  
*en la habitación de Shaoran*  
  
él estaba acostado boca arriba con la mano en la frente, recién hacía unos pocos había visitado a Sakura, y se encontraba más tranquilo de que estuviera descansando, después de todo Kerberos sabía convencerla. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que escucho una voz conocida acercándose.  
  
Shaoran se levanto y entro al baño a cambiarse por una ropa más cómoda, dejó el traje ceremonial en una silla, y la espada la guardo en el cofre. Camino y se tiro de nuevo en la cama, en unos segundos más la puerta se abrió y entró Sheng fun, con paso gracioso.  
  
_Shaoran!!!!, amito ¿cómo esta? _dijo fun mirándolo, la cara de Shaoran decía más que las palabras se notaba que estaba cansado.  
  
_¿dónde estabas Sheng fun? _dijo Shaoran con voz de cansado.  
  
_estaba con sus sobrinas en el jardín, quería verlo pero sus hermanas se lo prohibieron porque dijeron que estaría cansado después de una reunión semejante. Y por lo que mis ojitos ven no se equivocaron.  
  
_no, no lo hicieron en realidad estoy cansado.  
  
Fun voló y se sentó junto a su amo.  
  
_a ver amito dígame ¿cómo está Sakura?  
  
_bien, no del todo pero Kerberos la convenció que descansará, porque esta mañana _dijo sonriendo _me acompaño al concilio. Bueno eso lo sabes tu la dejaste ir.  
  
_¿no se enojo conmigo amito verdad?  
  
_no Sheng fun, si no la hubieras despertado hubieras sido peor. Tiene gran potencia para ser cabeza de concilio, es muy autoritaria y casi nadie le ha faltado el respeto en toda la reunión, y eso es algo a lo que me sorprende.  
  
_déjeme imaginarme, el trío del 3 concilio suplente, es ese casi verdad  
  
_claro que son ellas, son terribles.  
  
Sheng fun hizo un silencio, y acomodo el traje ceremonial de su amo.  
  
_esta cansado, pero no duerme ¿qué le preocupa? _dijo fun con tranquilidad  
  
_hoy durante el concilio un demonio ataco,  
  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO?!!!!!!  
  
_como lo oyes nadie excepto Sakura y yo lo vimos, se rindió con facilidad, y nos dio un regalo.  
  
_¿qué cosa?  
  
_vimos a nuestros padres.  
  
_¿y como estuvo eso?  
  
_por mi parte bien tuve una charla muy interesante con mi padre, fue muy útil.  
  
_¿y Sakura?  
  
_creo que bien, también  
  
_como que cree.  
  
_lo que sucede es que no me anime a preguntar.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
_Sakura aún no se perdona la muerte de su padre, además está sumamente sensible.  
  
Fun giró la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido y agregó.  
  
_amito creo que debería estar con Sakura más tiempo, cuando nos enfermamos queremos atención de las partes más allegadas a nosotros.  
  
_tiene razón, tal vez no he estado lo suficiente.  
  
_bueno ahora que aclaro sus problema porque no trata de descansar ahora, un poco, tal vez le siente bien.  
  
_bien  
  
Shaoran se acostó y se cubrió con las mantas no sin antes decir en voz baja  
  
_gracias padre, fun es un compañero muy peculiar.  
  
_¿decía algo amo?  
  
_no nada, solo que tengas buenos sueños  
  
_gracias que usted también los tenga. _dijo el simpático dragoncito acomodándose en el sillón bajo la venta.  
  
_¿fun?  
  
_si ¿qué sucede?.  
  
_¿dónde esta Shing beam?  
  
_con su hermana Fanren están meditando desde temprano.  
  
_mi hermana ni con el embrazo deja la meditación de lado.  
  
_por cierto amo, ¿cuándo tiene fecha su hermana?  
  
_en unos días más  
  
_¿no le preocupa?  
  
_no para nada, su marido esta siempre con ella, y por eso me despreocupo, la cuida mucho además como es la abuela la sigue como la sombra.  
  
El silencio acogió de nuevo la habitación, Shaoran pronto sintió que fun se quedaba dormido, abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, y miro el techo, pronto imagino lo hermosa que se vería Sakura embarazada, cerró los ojos y una imagen muy nítida se presentó en su cabeza, debajo de su rostro estaba Sakura, con gotas de agua alrededor de su rostro, pronto escucho un "te amo", por la parte de Sakura, se escuchaba un voz cansada.  
  
Shaoran sacudió varias veces la cabeza, como era posible que tuviera semejante imagen, en la cabeza, tratando de recobrar la postura, pidió en secreto disculpas a Sakura, y se concentro en dormirse.  
  
*mientras en la habitación de Sakura *  
  
ella despertaba exaltada, tenía la mano en su corazón parecía salirse de su lugar, se secó las lágrimas del rostro, y se calmó un poco, de nuevo esa pesadilla se hacía presente, veía la muerte de Shaoran, el era atravesado por una espada.  
  
Sakura se levanto y camino hasta el cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara, al salir sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, entonces tomo uno de los chales que la abuela le había dejado y decidió caminar para despejar un poco la mente.  
  
Una vez en los pasillos de la casa miro el estanque en el que no había peces, se acercó se reflejaba claramente la luna, se concentro para recordar lo que una vez Kajo le había enseñado, concentro sus poderes mentales, y una bruma clara se levantó sobre el agua. La alas de Sakura se desplegaron un poco, pero se cerraron muy rápido al ver, que se reflejaba la misma imagen de su sueño. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos, pero pronto con rapidez como la bruma desaparecía repitió para si misma.  
  
_prometí que no lloraría. _pero dentro de ella tenía mucho miedo de que eso fuera verdad. Como no se sentía del todo tranquila tendría que ver con sus ojos que estaba bien, se levantó y se encaminó a la habitación de Shaoran.  
  
Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, camino tranquila pero despacio para no despertar a los ocupantes, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, miró que debajo de la ventaba estaba fun acurrucado, le dio la sensación de que estaba con frió, así que camino y se sacó el chal y se lo dejó sobre él.  
  
Camino de nuevo a la cama, Shaoran estaba durmiendo, se veía muy lindo, y cierto alivió apareció en su corazón, acomodó algunos cabellos que tenía el sobre la frente, y ya se iba, cuando una mano tomo su brazo.  
  
_¿qué haces aquí? _dijo Shaoran en voz calmada, casi con gracia mientras abría los ojos  
  
o///_///o _no, mucho......yo....yo_  
  
_¿esta bien?, ¿te pasa algo?  
  
_no, nada solo tuve un mal sueño y quise saber si todo estaba bien. _Sakura no los miraba a los ojos la verdad que estaba avergonzada.  
  
_y no puedes dormir _dijo Shaoran, pensando en voz alta  
  
_yo... quería saber si estabas bien _dijo Sakura en voz inaudible.  
  
_lo estoy y ¿tu?  
  
_también ya no tengo fiebre y me siento bien  
  
_que bien, pero ¿por qué estas temblando?.  
  
_nada. Bueno me voy para que puedas dormir tranquilo  
  
_y tu ¿puedes dormir?  
  
_no, pero no importa, pensaba leer alguno de los papeles del concilio.  
  
_¿te molestaría si te acompaño?.  
  
_no, pero ¿no tenías sueño?  
  
-no, no había podido conciliar el sueño.  
  
_bueno en ese caso creo que estará bien.  
  
_bien entonces _Shaoran prendió una luz  
  
_quieres que traiga las cosas aquí _dijo Sakura  
  
_si, o prefieres la biblioteca?  
  
_no, aquí esta bien, la biblioteca es muy fría.  
  
Sakura pidió a open que abriera un pasadizo hasta su habitación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura apareció en el lugar con todo los pergaminos.  
  
Shaoran le dio un poco de gracia, porque Sakura traía una montaña de papeles delante de ella, en los brazos, y más adelante las card "the flote & the velox" venían delante de ella, con el resto de los documentos.  
  
_gracias cards _dijo Sakura luego de dejar las cosas en una mesa. Que estaba al final de la cama.  
  
Sakura se voltea rápidamente porque siente que el terremoto se aproxima, se para en frente de la puerta que open abrió, y dice  
  
_alto  
  
la card "the twins &the sactimilis" dos parejas de gemelos, venía corriendo, Sakura les dijo que no hicieran ruido, y los cuatro niños retomaron la persecución en cámara lenta, delante del todo con las computadora portátil y algunos libros , detrás venía los otro dos gemelos corriendo.  
  
Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír a tal escena, Sakura tenía la mano en la cara y una gota enorme en la cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
_bien, ya es suficiente _dijo Sakura con una sonrisa las cards se detuvieron dejando todo en la mesa de luz de lado izquierdo, el contrario a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura avanzó hacía la cama, y se sentó metiendo las piernas en las mantas, luego se cubrió hasta la cintura. Shaoran miro a Sakura que tomaba alguno de los escritos y los leía al cabo de una rato Shaoran dijo.  
  
_te ves muy hermosa con lentes _Sakura se sonrojo al comentario, Shaoran tomo algunos pergaminos más y comenzó a leerlos.  
  
Al cabo de dos horas apenas había comenzado la madrugada la luz del cuarto no se apagaba.  
  
_bien terminamos de ordenar todos los pergaminos y ¿ahora? _dijo Shaoran  
  
_¿tiene sueño?  
  
_no ¿y tu?  
  
_no, entonces porque no revisamos el correo  
  
_me parece bien  
  
Shaoran con magia levanto la bolsa con algunas cartas y tomo algunas Sakura tomo otras, así empezaron a leer.  
  
Shaoran abrazó a Sakura con un brazo y le dio una beso en la mejilla y luego dijo.  
  
_Sakura esta está dirigida a ambos  
  
_¿y que dice?  
  
_es de Meiling y dice:  
  
queridos Shaoran y Sakura :  
  
¡aún no puedo creer lo que Fanren me dijo estas comprometidos ¡¡¡¡QUÉ FELICIDAD!!!!!, por fin Shaoran ya era hora, bueno es una hermosa noticia, por otro lado respecto a mi las cosas van bien, esta cuidada es muy hermosa.  
  
La carta seguía era bastante extensa en un costado a la derecha, Sakura vio unos signo que no comprendía del todo.  
  
_Shaoran ¿qué dice ahí? _dijo señalando el lugar  
  
Shaoran lo miró y los colores de su cara subieron.  
  
_¿qué dice? _dijo Sakura al ver la reacción de Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran se lo dice al oído y Sakura se sonroja.  
  
_¿en verdad dice eso?  
  
_si, dice que espera tener sobrinos pronto.  
  
_nosotros _dijo Sakura señalando con el dedo a él y a ella.  
  
_si  
  
_a _dijo Sakura como quien no entiende la cosa, en eso la alarma de los mensajes los mail, sonó.  
  
_tienes correo nuevo Sakura.  
  
_si, es de Eriol y Tomoyo  
  
ambos lo leyeron con rapidez, decía que estaban en china desde el mismo día que ellos, pero con el entrenamiento de él y de Tomoyo se les había dificultado mucho el comunicarse.  
  
_¿dejaron alguna dirección para encontrarlos? _Shaoran  
  
_no, ninguna _respondió Sakura  
  
así la madrugada corría entre carta y carta ambos se quedaron dormidos casi al mismo tiempo. A las 5:30 de la mañana, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par. Shing beam entraba corriendo avisando a Fun, luego de no poder despertar al amo.  
  
_Shing beam ¿qué demonios viste?  
  
_no hay tiempo Sheng fun apresúrate a llamar al amo. Su hermana fue llevada, porque está por dar a luz  
  
_¿qué?!!!!!  
  
_lo que escuchaste, así que apresúrate y avísale también a la señorita Sakura.  
  
_¿y donde está ella?  
  
_en su cuarto  
  
_no Sakura, no. la señorita Fanren  
  
_a ella, esta con su esposo en la misma clínica que van siempre.  
  
_bien.  
  
_yo me voy tengo que acompañar a la señora (la abuela)  
  
_bien, ¿qué esperas?  
  
Shing beam salió como entró, Fun miro el lugar estaba lleno papeles, pergaminos y libros. Probablemente se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca. Fun se acostó de nuevo y repitió.  
  
_la señorita Fanren esta por dar a luz_ dijo mentalmente entonces saltó y dijo_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡ LA SEÑORITA Fanren ESTÁ POR DAR A LUZ!!!!  
  
Fun voló a toda velocidad cuando para en seco al ver la cama de su amo, el descansaba pero al lados había un chica de cabellos casi dorados. Fun sin mayor importancia se acercó a su amos y dijo.  
  
_AMO DESPIERTE  
  
_¿qué demonios quieres Sheng fun?  
  
_su hermana esta por dar a luz  
  
Shaoran se levanto en el acto, sentándose en la cama  
  
_¿MI HERMANA QUÉ? _ dijo Shaoran abriendo los ojo desmesuradamente.  
  
_ESTA POR TENER A SU HIJO_ dijo Sheng fun  
  
Shaoran se iba a levantar cuando notó que alguien más estaba ahí. Sakura comenzaba a despertar abrió los ojos y sentó en la cama, Sheng fun se había quedado petrificado pensando "¿de nuevo?"  
  
_Shaoran nos quedamos dormidos revisando la correspondencia ¿verdad? _dijo Sakura con cara de dormida. Se veía tan tierna que Shaoran le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja y dijo.  
  
_si _fun salió de su petrificación y pensó "no que bien"  
  
_a. ¿y que paso ahora?  
  
_Sakura MI HERMANA ESTÁ POR TENER A SU HIJO _ dijo Shaoran recordando lo importante de la situación.  
  
_QUE BIEN, Y TENEMOS QUE IRNOS. _ Shaoran saltó de la cama y se tropezó con las bolsas de correo Sakura se tira sobre el lado que ocupaba Shaoran. Y dice  
  
_Shaoran ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
_si  
  
_bien, entonces voy a cambiarme OPEN _dijo Sakura activando la carta para pasar a su cuarto. La puerta por la pared se abrió y Sakura desapareció 5 minutos después Kero, fun Shaoran y Sakura, se dirigían a toda velocidad al sanatorio donde estaba la hermana.  
  
Cuando llegaron vieron a la feliz familia de Shaoran reunida, Shaoran se acercó rápido a su abuela y le dijo:  
  
_¿cómo está Fanren?  
  
_imagínate que traer un hijo al mundo no es cosa sencilla.  
  
_pero abuela _dijo Sakura apareciendo de detrás de Shaoran _¿esta bien?, apartando el parto.  
  
_si Sakura está bien.  
  
Fiuuuu _ fue la expresión de ambos  
  
_abuela ¿mi madre y hermanas?  
  
_están acomodando todo el papelerío  
  
_¿y tu qué haces?  
  
_trato de calmar a Cheng _dijo la abuela mostrando a un joven sacando de nerviosismo _hasta que no dejen entrar.  
  
_¿tu también abuela? _dijo Shaoran  
  
_claro soy la primera después del padre y la madre en conocerlo.  
  
Dos gotas en la nuca de Shaoran y Sakura  
  
_bueno nosotros vamos a sentarnos.  
  
Shaoran se sentó y Sakura a su lado, Shaoran tenía la manos sobre la frente y los cados sobre las rodillas Sakura o entendía. "él no quería que nada malo le pasara a su hermana".  
  
Así llegaron la rayos del sol matutino y los médicos comenzaron a moverse.  
  
_¿Sakura?  
  
_si ¿Shaoran?  
  
_no, te parece que ya paso mucho tiempo.  
  
Sakura sólo se hincó frente a él y tomo su mano.  
  
_vamos Shaoran tranquilizarte, el traer un hijo al mundo no es sencillo.  
  
_Sakura, hablas como mi abuela.  
  
_lo sé, pero es verdad además tranquilízate, nada saldrá mal todo estará bien ¿si?  
  
_si tienes razón _dijo Shaoran, besando su labios _no sé que haría sin ti.  
  
_Shaoran...... _dijo Sakura viéndolo tiernamente.  
  
En eso Sakura siente una vez algo conocido para ella. Se voltea y ve pasar un doctor detrás de un joven, pero no la ve.  
  
_casi hubiera jurado que era Tomoyo  
  
_¿quién? _pregunto Shaoran curioso  
  
_la jovencita que entró ahí  
  
_entonces júralo.  
  
_¿por?  
  
_mira quien viene allí _dijo Shaoran señalándole la dirección en que el miraba.  
  
Sakura se da vuelta y se levanta.  
  
_Eriol ¿cómo has estado? _dijo Sakura abrazándolo  
  
_bien _dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Sakura se suelta del abrazo y él saluda a Shaoran  
  
_¿cómo estás? _dijo este  
  
_bien _Shaoran iba a decir algo pero vio la cara de preocupado de Eriol.  
  
_¿qué haces aquí? _pregunta Sakura  
  
_traje a Tomoyo al médico últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien.  
  
_tranquilo Eriol de seguro n es nada, tal vez este cansada o se este por resfriar no te preocupes, aunque creo que tendrá una sorpresa.  
  
Eriol la miró extrañado al igual que Shaoran _¿una sorpresa?  
  
_no sé, no me den importancia.  
  
_si tienes razón _dijo Eriol mirándola tranquilo  
  
los tres se pusieron a charlar Sakura bendecía la presencia de Eriol en el Shaoran charlaba había dividido su preocupación por un rato. Sakura miraba el consultorio del doctor donde estaba Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sintió una calidez interior que le decía que las cosas andaban bien, tanto para Fanren como pero Tomoyo pronto la puerta del consultorio de abrió.  
  
Sakura volteó para ver que era lo sucedía y vio salir a Tomoyo y antes de que nadie hubiera dado cuanta, Sakura se había parado y estaba delante de su amiga, quien tenía cara de preocupado o más bien sorprendida.  
  
_¿Tomoyo que sucede?, ¿está bien?  
  
_si, he.................... -Tomoyo miró a Sakura _ Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
_es un larga historia. Pero a ti ¿qué te dijeron?  
  
_que estoy bien......pero..... _Tomoyo agacho su cabeza.  
  
_pero ¿qué? _Tomoyo iba a responder cuando llega Eriol y la toma de las manos, Sakura se aleja un poco junto a Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran pregunto a Sakura en un murmuro. _¿qué tiene Tomoyo?_  
  
_no lo sé, pero esta muy rara  
  
_rara?  
  
_si como ida o algo así.  
  
En eso Shaoran levanta un poco la ceja derecha y Sakura pregunto.  
  
_¿qué te sorprendió?  
  
_mira a...... _Shaoran no pudo terminar, Eriol casi saltaba de la alegría tenía a Tomoyo tomando de las manos y besando sus manos con locura.  
  
O.O? (cara de Shaoran y Sakura)  
  
Pronto Eriol se sentó en la silla y dijo  
  
_voy, voy... a ser padre  
  
_¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ?!!!!!  
  
_¿es verdad? _dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo.  
  
Esta solo afirmo con su cabeza Sakura la abrazó efusivamente.  
  
_¡¡¡¡¡FELICITACIONES!!!!! _ Sakura la abrazaba de nuevo Shaoran miró a Eriol divertido, Sakura tomo la mano de Shaoran y lo beso. Sakura abrazó a Eriol que estaba parado.  
  
_felicitaciones Eriol _a decir esto Eriol reaccionó y abrazo a Tomoyo y le dijo.  
  
_soy el hombre más feliz de esté planeta  
  
_Eriol ¿no estás enfadado?  
  
-por qué?  
  
_tal vez no era el momento.  
  
_para un hijo siempre en un buen momento Tomoyo. Mi Tomoyo  
  
Shaoran y Sakura miraban la escena un poco alejados del lugar Tomoyo se lanzaba a los brazos de Eriol.  
  
Shaoran iba a besar a Sakura y está se giró ante y lo miró atrás volvió al rostro de Shaoran y dijo.  
  
_felicitaciones, eres tío de una niña  
  
Shaoran no entendía como podía saber que había nacido si las luces de sobre las puertas no se habían encendido. Shaoran iba a decir algo, pero Sakura estaba con Cheng.  
  
_felicitaciones, eres padre de una niña _dijo Sakura con una sonrisa .  
  
Sheng observó las luces no se había encendido. En eso llega Shaoran y al unísono dicen.  
  
_pero, si la luces.......... _no terminaron ninguno de los ya que la luces se encendieron en señal de que había nacido una niña.  
  
_felicitaciones _dijo Sakura mirando a Cheng con una sonrisa _eres padre de nuevo  
  
Cheng solo pudo saltar de su asiento y mirarla _ahora ve a ver a tu mujer y tu hija _dijo Sakura impulsándolo al interior de la sala. Al decir eso Cheng, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo  
  
_eres un ángel.  
  
Sakura la vio solo sonrió modulando un gracias La abuela que miraba la situación dijo perpleja.  
  
_un ángel..... si eso es ella.  
  
Shaoran quien había quedado perplejo al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol, se le acercaron y la miraron.  
  
_Sakura ¿cómo supiste?, primero de mi hermana y...  
  
_lo de Tomoyo, como sabías que estaba bien. Termino Eriol la frase de Shaoran.  
  
_es verdad Sakura ¿cómo sabía que estabas bien?  
  
_no lo sé. Solo lo sentí aquí _dijo señalando su corazón.  
  
_¿solo eso? _dijo Eriol, esperando un explicación diferente.  
  
_si, creo que solo eso.  
  
Sin que nadie se diera cuenta una carta se escondió en la cartera de Sakura y ella mentalmente dijo. "muy..... bien hecho seraphim"  
  
En eso fue un gran revuelo cuando Cheng salió y afirmo que era hermosa, lo mismo la abuela. La 5 hermanas de Shaoran. Festejaban como locas, las sobrinas en manos de su madre y tías También un poco más alejados festejaban Eriol y Tomoyo, por su noticia.  
  
Sakura se alejó un poco y queso sonriente mirando a todos , lo felices se veían.  
  
Sakura miró como tratando de guardar en su memoria ese recuerdo. Pronto se le nubló la vista y varías imágenes iguales aparecen.  
  
-¿qué estoy viendo?  
  
_este viendo el pasado.  
  
_¿miss?  
  
_Sakura, me reconociste.  
  
_pero, ¿qué recuerdo es este?  
  
_el nacimiento de la persona que más amas _ delante de ella se vía al padre de Shaoran algo nervioso y la abuela como siempre disfrutando de aquella situación.  
  
Lentamente la imagen se deteriora y se vuelve borrosa hasta desaparecer por completo. _¿por qué recuerdo esto?  
  
_"te diré la verdad, en un sello lacraste todo recuerdo que te causaba miedo, y a la vez angustia, pero sin darte cuenta sellaste tal vez lo más importante que esta vida te puede regalar, el momento más importante de tu vida"  
  
_no comprendo porque has de decírmelo. Si lo he sellado a sido por algo.  
  
_Sakura, el miedo, la soledad y la angustia se apoderaron de ti, al saber tan cruel realidad, y sellaste todo aquello que estaba en ese momento. Pero créeme el momento que esta oculto con todo esos momento es el más importante, tal vez el que más aprecies por el resto de tu vida.  
  
_pero como puedo recordarlo, de ser así de importante quisiera recordarlo.  
  
_ha ahí mi trabajo libere solo un poco del sello, por decirlo de alguna forma active el sistema de auto destrucción del sello, pero solo tu ganas de recordar el pasado, de superar el miedo y de sentirte firme, mostraran al alma del sello, que es tiempo de liberar todo lo que hay en su interior, no antes no después en el momento preciso.  
  
_comprendo. Pero..... ¿por qué ahora y no antes?  
  
_porque este es el momento, el punto máximo de tu existencia, la existencia de tu alma, en el futuro tiempos difíciles vendrán pero contaras con muchas cosas entre ella tu sueños, además cuentas con _nosotros _dijeron 6 ángeles apareciendo de la nada.  
  
_gracias.  
  
_a ti por ayudarnos Sakura  
  
_aún así algo que no comprendo, ¿por qué todo esto pasa en este momento, por qué selle esos recuerdo si eran de utilidad, por qué recordarlos ahora.?  
  
_porque el momento de la definición de tu vida esta próximo, tu poderes tiene mucho porque desarrollarse aún pero este es la prueba, más adelante decidirás, que camino de tu poderes tomarás, pero solo podrás hacerlo sabiendo todo aquello en lo que has depositado tu corazón, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros y a tu fieles criaturas, por ello no debes temer, y recuerda tu conjuro más fuerte, el que viene del corazón, lleno de amor y esperanza "todo estará bien", eso determinara el futuro de muchos, no lo olvides.  
  
_¿qué le daré al mundo?  
  
_el amor, la esperanza, y la fe en que todo puede cumplirse en que el final de la oscuridad esta en la luz que vive dentro de cada uno, como tu estrella, al fanal la vida te regalara lo más preciado que puede engendrar, pero solo si tu sueños y tu corazón están en el futuro. Llegado el momento tu decidirá tu camino.  
  
Sakura no comprendido lo que había querido decir miss, pero esas palabras la llenaban de esperanza y de fuerza también sabía que llegado el momento ella entendería que había querido decir. Sakura miró el sol que entraba por el umbral de la ventanas abiertas, y sintió como una mano cálida tomaba la suya.  
  
_estás bien? _el tono de voz de la persona que tenía en frente era de preocupación.  
  
_si Shaoran me encuentro bien _dijo Sakura sonriéndole _solo quería guardar en este momento, la sensaciones que en mi habitan. Sé que pronto vendrán tiempos oscuros y difíciles.  
  
_lo sabíamos verdad, el día en que no conocimos sabíamos que nuestra vida no sería color de rosa.  
  
_lo sabíamos _dijo Sakura afirmando con la cabeza con un poco de abatimiento  
  
Shaoran la tomo por la cintura y le tomo la barbilla _pero sabes que estamos juntos en esto lo sabes ¿verdad?  
  
_si _Sakura se perdió en lo ojos color ámbar que tenía el chico frente a ella, en algún modo estaba perdida, pero al mismo tiempo nunca antes había estado tan segura en ningún sintió. Pronto sintió los labios dulces de Shaoran sobre los de ellas, la besaba con tanta delicadeza expresando todo aquello cuanto sentía. Pronto las angustias y las apesadumbradas, se había esfumado, solo estaba él, ella y el amor que se sentían. Poco a poco el beso, fue menguando hasta que tan solo su labios se rozaban _sabes que te amo y que no esta sola Sakura.  
  
_me alegró de eso, y tu tampoco estas solo.  
  
_todo saldrá bien ¿no es así?  
  
_si Shaoran, lo prometo, todo saldrá bien _Sakura sonrió.  
  
_así me gusta verte _le beso la frente  
  
pasaron unos segundos que solo se miraron luego Sakura dijo:  
  
_¿cuándo podrás ver a tu hermana?  
  
_Cheng dice que quiere vernos ahora, pero será mejor que descanse pasado el mediodía la podremos ver.  
  
_en es caso, ¿te molestaría llevarme a tu casa?, el día paréese que va ser caluroso, y a mi opinión en el apuro nos vestimos algo abrigados, ¿no lo crees? _dijo Sakura  
  
_no me molestaría llevarte, y a mi parecer también creo que nos hemos vestido algo abrigados para el clima que hará hoy.  
  
_además creo que si no sacamos a Sheng fun y a Kerberos de mi bolso se asfixiarán,.  
  
_es ese caso podríamos dejarlos ahí _dijo Shaoran en tono divertido.  
  
_Shaoran!!! _dijo Sakura imitando un enfado.  
  
_te escuche mocoso _dijo una vocecita desde el interior del bolso.  
  
_cállate Kerberos, los amos se estaban poniendo románticos y tu lo arruinas. _dijo la otra vocecita desde el interior del bolso. _lo siento amo, no puede dejar que se quedara callado.  
  
_olvídalo fun. _Shaoran y Sakura estaban rojos como tomates, por el comentario de fun.  
  
_¿qué te parece si vamos, Shaoran?, tal vez podamos estar antes del almuerzo en el sanatorio de nuevo, recuerda que tenemos reunión hoy en la tarde.  
  
_tenía que ser tan mala de recordármelo _dijo Shaoran tomándola de la cintura con un brazo, para guiarla a la salida, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
_Shaoran, no debes ser haragán.  
  
_no lo soy _dijo Shaoran como niño que se defiende. _vamos ¿si?  
  
_vamos _los salían rumbo a la puerta cuando se cruzan con Eriol y Tomoyo.  
  
_bueno Shaoran, Sakura es tiempo que no vallamos _dijo Eriol abrazado a Tomoyo _Tomoyo tiene que descansar.  
  
_claro que si _dijo Sakura _y espero verlo pronto. Tal vez podríamos juntarnos  
  
Shaoran se separo de Sakura un segundo lo mismo Eriol de Tomoyo , ella dos hablaban mientras Eriol hablaba con Shaoran.  
  
_Tomoyo debes cuidarte mucho, y quiero verte, si no puedes auque sea escríbeme, estuvimos mucho tiempo sin comunicarnos.  
  
_claro Sakura, pero dime tu y Shaoran no han pensado en tener hijos.  
  
_no por ahora no, yo y Shaoran estamos en constante riesgo, además creo que en nuestro caso no sería un buen momento. Además aún ni ponemos fecha para el casamiento, la familia de Shaoran esta muy ilusionada, pero también tienen claro las obligaciones de nosotros.  
  
_me encantaría haberlo planeado, creo que no es el momento, para el nuestro tampoco, serán más cargas para Eriol, no sé tal vez debí haber tenido más cuidado.  
  
_o vamos Tomoyo, tu hijo es un luz en todo esto, los niños son esperanzas y sueños cumplido en un personita, que necesita afecto, además sé que tu y Eriol lo lograrán, y prometo cuidar de él, el las batallas y en cierto modo estoy segura que Shaoran también lo hará.  
  
_pero deben tener cuidado Sakura, mi poderes psíquicos han mejorado, pero no son tan fuertes como para utilizarlos.  
  
_confía en tu sueños y en el hijo que esta en ti y eso te dará tanta fuerza que podrás enfrentarte hasta con el más poderoso.  
  
_gracias, Sakura ere una estrella de esperanza.  
  
_oh vamos Tomoyo no es para tanto  
  
ambas se miraron  
  
_me alegro tanto por ti. _Sakura sonría, pronto se mareo muy bruscamente, y casi cae de no ser por Tomoyo que la sostuvo y la sentó en la silla  
  
_¡¡¡Sakura!!! _Shaoran volteo al igual que Eriol al grito de Tomoyo, Shaoran se apresuro a llegar al lado de Sakura.  
  
_¿Sakura estas bien? _Shaoran la tomaba de las manos _¿qué sucedió amor? _dijo Eriol al llegar al lado de Tomoyo  
  
_estábamos hablando y se mareo y luego se casi se cae. _Shaoran miraba por un segundo a Tomoyo para luego volver su atención a Sakura. El también se acercó a Sakura.  
  
_Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?.  
  
Sakura se tomo la cabeza con un mano, ya que la otra la tenía Shaoran _si estoy bien _dijo con una sonrisa _tan solo me maree.  
  
_¿quieres ver a un médico?  
  
_no Shaoran, estoy bien tal vez fue el calor, nada en especial, además tal vez fue que no me he repuesto del todo de la fiebre.  
  
_¿Sakurita estas bien? _dijo Kero saliendo del bolso  
  
_si Kero estoy bien. _todos se miraron unos a otros _en serio estoy bien  
  
_bueno vamos a la casa así puedes ponerte algo más fresco.  
  
_si  
  
Tomoyo se despidió de Sakura, lo mismo Eriol, todos se despidieron, Eriol dijo.  
  
_cuidad de Sakura Shaoran  
  
Shaoran por su parte vio a Eriol _no tienes que decírmelo, además tu cuida de Tomoyo  
  
Sakura sonrió y dijo _nosotras Tomoyo tendremos que cuidar de ellos ¿qué te parece?  
  
_estoy de acuerdo, no veremos pronto.  
  
_claro  
  
así se despidieron y Shaoran acompaño a Sakura hasta el auto a mitad de camino Shaoran no dejaba de mimara de reojo a Sakura, mientras en la parte trasera, fun y Kero tenía una ardua labor en un pelea de video games.  
  
Paso unos minutos más y Shaoran seguía mirando a Sakura de reojo quien, leía con tranquilidad unos papeles. Sakura sin si quiera voltear a verlo dijo.  
  
_estoy bien, Shaoran no te preocupes, además si no ves por donde vamos no vamos a llegar.  
  
_hay Sakura, es que me preocupe, imagínate, casi te desmayas sin razón alguna.  
  
_te entiendo, pero solo fue el calor, nada más según, en radio hacen 32 grados, imagínate que no estoy muy acostumbrada a estos calores, en Japón no hace tanto calor.  
  
_bien _dijo Shaoran a regañadientes.  
  
Sakura sonrió amaba por es chico y no le gustaba verlo preocupado, era muy testarudo a veces pero ella amaba esa forma de ser. Levantó la mano de ella y la poso sobre la de él que estaba en la palanca de cambio.  
  
_te digo la verdad, nada me pasa estoy bien, por favor Shaoran _dijo Sakura con esos ojos esmeralda, en suplica, Shaoran jamás había soportado eso ojos.  
  
_no me mires con esos ojos. _dijo Shaoran frenando en un semáforo y mirando a Sakura  
  
_por favor..... _dijo Sakura mirándolo de la misma forma.  
  
_esta bien, me convenciste _dijo Shaoran besándola cortamente en los labios.  
  
_mocoso ¿qué demonios intentas? _dijo Kero saltando desde el asiento de atrás, mientras fun lo tenía de la cola .  
  
_es mi prometida ¿no? _dijo Shaoran con autoridad  
  
_Shaoran no... _dijo Sakura resignada.  
  
_y tu suéltame, que lo mato _dijo Kero a fun  
  
_Kero ya basta y tu también Shaoran.  
  
_esta bien Sakura _respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
_excelente movimiento Sakura _dijo fun, los otros dos lo miraron con odio.  
  
_Shaoran el semáforo, está en verde _dijo Sakura a lo que Shaoran reacciono y siguieron el viaje en calma, Sheng fun voló hasta el asiento de Sakura y dijo al oído  
  
_otro excelente movimiento.  
  
_te oís Sheng fun _dijo Shaoran  
  
_o vamos Shaoran es muy bueno.  
  
_no lo defiendas _  
  
Sheng fun salió volando y Sakura abrazo suavemente a Shaoran _no estas enojado ¿verdad? _con voz de tranquilidad y suplica al mismo tiempo. _sabes que no podría. _Sakura beso a Shaoran cortamente (era todo un haz en al volante ¿no creen? ^o^)  
  
pronto llegaron a la residencia Li, y Sakura dijo luego de bajar.  
  
_voy a tardar un poco, voy a tomar un baño.  
  
_no te preocupes, si necesitas algo me llamas _dijo Shaoran saliendo en dirección a su habitación.  
  
_claro _dijo Sakura con un sonrisa, Shaoran se volteó una vez más y miro directamente a los ojos a Sakura.  
  
_segura que te encuentras bien.  
  
_si perfectamente.  
  
Shaoran volteo para retomar su camino , Sakura hizo señales a Kero para que la siguiera, Sheng fun se fue volando, a dar un vuelta.  
  
Una vez dentro de la habitación de Sakura.  
  
_Sakura ¿qué sucede?....  
  
CONTINUARÁ..................  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Lo sé, lo sé no me maten tarde demasiado en completar la historia, pero sucedió porque me decepcioné de mi misma, mi historia no era tan buena, como para inspirarlos a escribirme un reviewer, además tenía un bloqueo mental, por mi hubiera seguido este capitulo, es más largo seguí, pero llego a tener 50 hojas, demasiado para un solo capitulo así que lo estoy dividiendo en 3. bueno espero algo R&R , ya que sino quedarán con la intriga de lo que sucede. Necesito por lo menos 5 para seguir, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya que pudo mucho empeño para empezar de nuevo, con las mejores pilar.  
  
Nos vemos. Gracias a los que escribieron durante estos dos meses y algo más, para que continuara, este capitulo es para ustedes. Se despide Angel_yanu.  
  
Por favor visiten míos otros fic y denme su opinión, para saber si les gustaría que lo siguiera o los retiro. Otra noticia para todos los amantes de la sci-fci y el romance, el futuro, la guerra y los robot pueden entrar a Fanfictionpress.com, y leer mi última y más resiente creación, La última esperanza de paz, Zion. No vemos 


	19. 19

******XIX-"El sello se debilita, las 12 noches." *******  
Sakura la oscuridad del eclipse. by angel_yanu  
  
Hola en nuestro último capitulo Sakura, se enteraba de que un sello que ella misma había creado estaba guardando recelosamente, varios recuerdo al parecer importantes, también llega la sobrina de Shaoran al mundo y con esa feliz noticia otra florece, Tomoyo y Eriol serán padres en unos cuantos meses, si duda noticias que entusiasman a muchos.  
  
Ahora Sakura acaba de entrar en la habitación con Kerberos y este preguntaba.  
  
_Sakura ¿qué sucede?  
  
_Kero, es posible hacer un sello para guardar algunos pensamientos y no ser conciente de ello. _dijo Sakura tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama.  
  
_claro que es posible, pero algo complicado si me lo preguntas, además es algo inseguro se supone que debe haber un guardián del secreto de lo contrario es probable que la información sellada dentro quede tan escondida que ni el mismo hechicero notaría su presencia...  
  
Kero hablaba explicando a Sakura todo lo que conocía sobre este tema pero Sakura dijo para si misma 'miss es el guardián' .  
  
_como te explique es posible pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas?  
  
_verás recuerdas a Miss, que te hablé.  
  
_si lo recuerdo, pero o ¿qué con ello?  
  
_bueno el me dijo que tenía un sello así y que lo había fabricando a mi entender en un momento bastante desesperado, y era que sabía algo muy importante, pero también dijo que dentro de eso pensamientos había encerrado el momento más feliz e importante de esta vida. ¿tu que piensas?  
  
_pienso que es posible, hay un energía en ti diferente como la de ese mocoso pero a la vez es diferente y en mucho. Pero fuera de ello no puedo detectar nada.  
  
_lo sé yo misma lo he intentado, con la esfera de guardián y el tablero de Shaoran pero nada , ambos llegan a la misma conclusión que tu, nada que no pertenezca a mi poder.  
  
_entonces nada más queda pensar que tu misma lo hiciste.  
  
_pero como miss quedo como el guardián sin que yo se lo dijera, es más de ser cierto lo que me ha dicho el sello es antiguo y en ese caso él estaría bajo el poder de la tinieblas, ¿cómo es que él termino como el guardián?  
  
_tal vez deberías preguntárselo a él, pero también tengo mi teoría por lo que tu me has dicho, él es el ángel blanco encargado de proteger la memoria y lo sueños, de muerto y vivios. ¿no es así?.  
  
_si  
  
_entonces es probable que en el momento en que hallas hecho el conjuro no hubiera otro testigo más que Miss. ¿pero que te hizo pensar que él sabe eso, ósea que pruebas hay?  
  
_Miss solo me dijo que él activo por decirlo de alguna manera el sistema de "auto destrucción del sello" porque dice que la información encerrada me será de utilidad, en el futuro y porque lo que ya te dije antes el momento más importante de mi vida, que en realidad no sé a que se refiere.  
  
_bueno si lo vemos por ese lado hay pruebas y además es bueno.¿no lo crees así?  
  
-si _dijo Sakura aún pensativa.  
  
Sakura se levanto para juntar sus cosas, para poder tomar un baño. Pero luego de dejar las cosas en la cama se sentó con el rostro preocupado, y abrió una libreta.  
  
_¿qué es lo que te preocupa?  
  
Sakura dejó la libreta en la cama y puso las manos al costado de su cuerpo y antes de responder sus manos se aferraron a la colcha.  
  
_vamos Sakura dime me estas preocupando _Kero flotaba con su patitas y manitas cruzadas.  
  
_me pregunto si mis sueños ¿son reales o no?  
  
_por lo que sabemos siempre resultan tener algo de relación con lo futuro. ¿pero que vez en ellos?  
  
_12 noche y una muerte al final _Sakura se estremeció aún más para tomar con mayor fuerza la colcha que estaba entre sus manos.  
  
_Sakura _dijo Kero en tono preocupado, el comportamiento de ella era extraño realmente tenía que ser algo grave o demasiado real _¿una muerte? _dijo Kero flotando hasta donde estaba ella con la cabeza baja y con los hombros más alto, casi como si estuviera abatida. Kero se iba acercando cuando Sakura tembló un poco , Kero supo de inmediato que estaba llorando.  
  
_tengo miedo de que sea verdad, tengo miedo de que mis sueños sean profecías del futuro.  
  
_¿quién muere en tu sueños Sakura? _dijo Kero con tono preocupado y angustiado.  
  
Sakura levanto la cabeza sus ojos estaban vacíos, lleno de angustia y desesperación, como había ocultado todo esos sentimientos hasta de Tomoyo quien era muy observadora.  
  
_en mis sueños veo morir a sha..... a Shaoran Kero, y tengo miedo estoy aterrada no quiero que sea verdad.  
  
Kero voló y puso su patita en la mejilla de Sakura y dijo _quisiera que el aburrido de Yue estuviera aquí, él es mejor que yo , en esto pero si te sirve, puedes confiar en mi te digo más, ese mocoso no va a morir.  
  
_pero..... Kero... y si lo que veo es.....  
  
_nada, ese mocoso no morirá sino lo resucitaré exclusivamente para matarlo de nuevo.  
  
Sakura rió ante tal comentario  
  
_así me gusta sonríe y no te precipites, no sabes cuan reales o no pueden ser tu sueños.  
  
_si tienes toda la razón _Sakura se paró y se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano_ todo saldrá bien  
  
_ASÍ SERÁ Sakura , ASÍ SERÁ.  
  
_gracias Kero _dijo Sakura con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
_no hay porque _Sakura iba a agregar algo más pero Kero dijo _investigaré todo lo relacionado con las 12 noches y escribiré a Yue para que él también lo haga.  
  
_Kero, mi computadora está en la habitación de Shaoran, pídesela a fun si la quieres.....  
  
_¿QUÉ HACE TU COMPUTADORA EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL MOCOSO _  
  
_es una larga historia _dijo Sakura riendo mientras entraba al baño.  
  
_hay Sakura _dijo Kero y salió volando a la puerta, donde se encontró frente a frente con Sheng fun.  
  
_Kerberos _dio fun con tono serio extraño en él.  
  
_¿qué te pasa fun?  
  
_tu ama ¿tiene premoniciones?  
  
_si la mayoría. en sueños, pero si  
  
_¿y son precisas? _mucho, y en muchos aspectos. _Kero entendió a dando quería llegar fun y agregó._tu amo no morirá, sé que Sakura dará todo por él _Kero mencionaba serio y casi con enojo en la voz _ y si es necesario yo protegeré de él.  
  
_Kerberos_ la cara de fun denotaba su sorpresa.  
  
_bien vamos a jugar a la video consola _Kero menciono en un tono despreocupado, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.  
  
_es... está bien _respondió fun con sorpresa.  
  
_¿una carrera?  
  
_claro.  
  
Así más tarde, Shaoran y Sakura salían en el auto con rumbo al sanatorio, era el medio día y hacía mucho calor. Así que Kero y fun había decidido quedarse en la casa, junto con Shing beam bajo el ventilador de la sala.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran ya en la puerta de la habitación, de Fanren.  
  
_Shaoran entra y dale mis saludos a tu hermana.  
  
_no vendrás? _dijo Shaoran con sorpresa.  
  
_no, es algo que tienes que vivir solo, es un momento muy especial, que debes compartir con tu hermana y no con migo.  
  
La abuela jaló del brazo a Shaoran y le dijo.  
  
_vamos Shaoran  
  
_pero abuela  
  
Sakura se acercó y le beso los labios cortamente y luego se sentó en la sala de espera. Un momento después Shaoran sale junto con sus hermanas de la habitación y mirando a Sakura le dice.  
  
_tan pronto_ Shaoran no puede responder ya que Futtie habla por él.  
  
_Sakura Fanren quiere verte, dice que entres.  
  
_¿a mi? _dice Sakura  
  
_no veo otra Sakura.  
  
_está bien voy.  
  
Sakura se paro y junto con Shaoran entró a la habitación, fuera, una de la sobrinas de Shaoran pregunta a su tía.  
  
_tía Futtie ¿quién es esa chica? _refiriéndose a Sakura _la chica que acompañaba a Shaoran.  
  
Futtie miró algo sorprendida, pero luego recordó que las niñas no conocían a Sakura, ya que no habían tenido oportunidad de verse, y al verla en la casa, probablemente pensaron que era un embajadora de algún concilio o algo parecido.  
  
_desde esta mañana está con el _dijo la más pequeña.  
  
_si y muy románticos por cierto. ¿no era que el tío estaba comprometido? _dijo la sobrina más grande entrando en conversación.  
  
Futtie rió, era cómico pensaban que Shaoran estaba engañando a su prometida, entonces la abuela apareció y tomo a la más pequeña de sus bisnietas en brazos, la que había comenzado a preguntar.  
  
_ella pequeña será tu tía, cuando tu tío se case con ella.  
  
_¿en serio abuela?, ella es muy bonita  
  
_en verdad  
  
en eso la sobrina más grande dice.  
  
_esa niña peor si apenas tiene 16 años abuela.  
  
_eso aparenta, pero tiene la edad de tu tío.  
  
_no lo puedo creer.  
  
_en verdad se ve mucho más joven de lo que es _dice la abuela con una sonrisa mientras piensa 'supongo que lo ángeles después de todo no envejecen'  
  
Mientras en la habitación  
  
_pasa Sakura _Fanren hablaba calmada.  
  
Sakura pasa y dice _muchas felicitaciones Fanren.  
  
_gracias te presentó a tu sobrina. Ying Fa (Sakura en chino, creo que se escribe así) _dice Fanren mostrándole a una pequeña, Sakura se acercó y la pequeña abre los ojos, y extiende la manos en la dirección en la que esta Sakura. _me parece que quiere ir con tigo. _Fanren le da a Sakura la recién nacida. Sakura miraba con tanto cariño a la pequeña, que la habitación pareció llenarse de calidez, a varios le pareció que la bebe sonreía.  
  
_hola pequeña Ying Fa bienvenida al mundo _Sakura la acunaba tan delicadamente y su voz sonaba más dulce de lo normal. Para lo ojos de Shaoran, ella se veía muy hermosa en una imagen tan hermosa y perfecta, que lo impulsaron a acercarse y abrazarla por la cintura.  
  
Cheng y Fanren miraba la escena y dijeron: _no se ven nada mal así  
  
_hermana _Shaoran tenía las mejillas rojas al igual que Sakura.  
  
_¿tu qué piensas Sakura? _dijo Cheng con malicia.  
  
_que por ahora no, pero mal adelante tal vez. _Sakura no sacaba la vista de la pequeña, Shaoran le sonrió, Sakura estaba algo nerviosa, nunca se había planteado aquello, pero pensó que sería lindo tener un pequeño Shaoran algún día en sus brazos. Shaoran le susurro en el oído a Sakura _me alegra oír eso, estoy de acuerdo contigo  
  
_la dinastía Li todavía recae en ustedes, Sakura y Shaoran _dijo Fanren  
  
_¿a que te refieres Fanren? _dijo Sakura sorprendida.  
  
_aún no ha nacido un varón en la familia, un heredero de la dinastía, por eso esa responsabilidad todavía recae en ustedes, hasta un futuro. ¿no es así Shaoran?  
  
_si _Sakura lo miró sorprendida, no sabía todo ello, pero en cierta manera eso la alegro, no entendió porque pero así lo hizo.  
  
Quedo un silenció algo incomodo Sakura seguía viendo a Ying Fa _es más hermosa de lo que había visto _Sakura sintió la mirada de sorpresa de Shaoran. Y de todos los demás  
  
_¿visto? _dijo Shaoran  
  
_perdón no, imaginado, me confundí _dijo Sakura riendo.  
  
_haces eres muy despistada Sakura _dijo Shaoran en forma divertida.  
  
Sakura vio una vez más a la pequeña y casi pudo ver el aura verde muy suave que despedía ella. Mientras le entregaba a la madre su hija dijo de manera casual _sus poderes de telequinesis serán muy fuertes.  
  
_Shaoran, Cheng les molestaría dejarnos solas a Sakura y a mi.  
  
_no para nada _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Shaoran beso a Sakura fugazmente en los labios y se marcho detrás de Cheng.  
  
Una vez solas Fanren habló: _Sakura como es que viste; por favor se sincera.  
  
_lo seré, no puedo engañarte; desde que era pequeña cuando, me convertí en Card captor, comencé a tener sueños proféticos, y bueno eso siempre fue así, pero hace dos semanas o tres comencé a tener sueños más frecuentes. En uno de ellos pude verla, además me fue fácil reconocerla como tu hija porque....  
  
_lo sé eres la guardiana y guía de las almas de la Torre de Tokyo.  
  
Sakura se sorprendió y pregunto _¿cómo es posible que lo sepas?, no hay información de dicho puesto, nada existe de todos esto, solo los ángeles guía nacemos con el conocimiento de ello, nadie más.  
  
_es cierto los que dices era solo una sospecha, que tenía la forma en que te comunicas con los niños la mezcla perfecta entre las auras es solo posible con el verdadera heredera de los poderes guías.  
  
_pero yo no soy una ángel, simplemente en mi por mi sangre y mi profesiones pasadas de cazadoras de almas, tengo muchas vidas en mi, se que la verdadera guía jamás pudo dejar una descendencia y por mi sangre el ama se vio atraída a mi, también sé inconscientemente, que esa alma a tenido la oportunidad de volver al cielo, incluso en esta vida, pero no lo ha hecho, siento que en especial en esta vida es cuando más a deseado permanecer con los humanos. _los ojos de Sakura brillaron en un color dorado por unos momentos.  
  
_están conciente, que el tener tantas almas te confunde y que poco a poco te consumen, dejarás de será Sakura en alguno momento si continuas así.  
  
Sakura bajo la cabeza _lo sé por momento no se en realidad quien soy, por otros siento brechas blancas en que no recuerdo que sucedido, estoy conciente de que esto se ha repetido mucho en el último tiempo, pero por absurdo que parezca _Sakura se sonrojo _ cuando recuerdo a Shaoran o estoy con él soy solo yo Sakura. No sé porque es en realidad pero esa así.  
  
_lo sabes Sakura, es simple. Todas las almas que convergen en tu cuerpo, fueron infelices o sufrieron por un amor, ninguna pudo vivir como tu el abrazo del ser querido, el nerviosismos de la incertidumbre, el amor de una abrazo o las sensaciones compartidas. Por ellos cuando están con él eres solo Sakura porque Sakura si sabe lo que son todas esas cosas, tu por ti misma brillas, el amos Clow lo dijo un vez, tu eres una estrella con brillo propio, cuando brillas eres tu Sakura, la más brillante de todas las almas, las más fuerte. Es por eso por el amor que eres tu misma, debes recordarlo, el amor y tu más fuerte conjuro estarán contigo siempre, cuando todo se halla acabado, estará la luz de tu propia estrella. Sé que aún no los comprendes del todo, pero solo recuérdalo.  
  
_lo haré Fanren _Sakura sonrió _pero sabes Shaoran tiene un gran poder.  
  
_lo sé Sakura, sé que lo tiene, pero solo tu se lo has podido mostrar. _quiero que me prometas algo Sakura.  
  
_lo que sea  
  
_que me prometerás que nada le pasara a Shaoran.  
  
_te lo pro...  
  
_espera, que no le pase nada ni a él ni a ti, ¿entendido?  
  
_lo prometo, Fanren.  
  
Fanren vio lo que sucedería después, Sakura se levantaría le diría gracias y saldría del lugar. Pero en cambio Sakura se levantó y la abrazó. Cuando se separó de Fanren Shaoran entró en la habitación. Fanren pensó "tiene el poder del cambio" .  
  
_Shaoran ¿qué sucede? _Sakura dijo sonriendo  
  
_nada en realidad pero creo que Fanren tendrá que descansar.  
  
_si es cierto _Sakura se levantó y saludo a Fanren y dijo _te esperaré afuera Shaoran _le dio un beso cortó en lo labios y salió  
  
Shaoran volvió la vista a su hermana, sonriendo _¿puedo preguntar?  
  
_de lo que hablamos tu eres conciente Shaoran _Fanren le sonrió _¿la amas mucho no es así?  
  
_si Fanren, pero en este último tiempo todos me preguntan los mismo, ¿acaso están dudando de ello?  
  
_no es que cada día se te ve diferente, la miras de otra manera.  
  
_a que te refieres  
  
_tal vez no te descuenta, pero tus ojos se enternecen cuando la vez, cuando volvieron de Japón ya le veías de esa forma, pero ahora es más profunda aún.  
  
_es que _Shaoran se sonrojo un poco _cada día me enamoró más de ella, se que cuando le propuse el compromiso, estaba seguro de cuanto la amaba, pero también debo serte sincero que tenía ciertas dudas de que ella me amara de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía, la Sakura que yo conocí a mis 10 años, no es la misma Sakura que está hoy frente a mi, pensé que ya no existía que era otra persona, pero con el pasar del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que dentro de ella, detrás de muchas barreras, esta mi Sakura, la misma niña de la que me enamoré.  
  
_pero amas a la Sakura de ahora?.  
  
_ella es mi Sakura, en sus ojos la puedo ver, puedo ver lo hermosa que es y lo frágil que sigue siendo, debajo de todas las mascaras que el pasado le ha dado. Es probable que cuando todo esto terminé, Sakura será la misma, será Sakura ella sola, no habrá más almas.  
  
_como sabes de sus almas?  
  
_la amo y puedo ver el miedo que tiene de dejar de ser ella, pero también se que cuando estamos junto ambos somos reales, somos simplemente nosotros.  
  
_Shaoran... _Fanren dejó el bebe en la cuna y dijo _ven aquí, mi hermanito.  
  
Shaoran se paro y se sentó al lado de Fanren, ella lo abrazó y le dijo.  
  
_mi hermanito Shaoran, desde el día en que te vi por primera vez, sabía que eres especial, sabía que sería una gran persona, que sería los que eres hoy, te quiero hermano.  
  
Shaoran abrazó fuerte a su hermana, ella había sido siempre su sostén en cada situación difícil, era la única que lo entendía y que lo calmaba en las peores situaciones.  
  
_creí, que no necesitaría más estos abrazo Fanren pero me equivoque, aún los necesito.  
  
_por más grande que seas para mi seguirás siendo mi Shaorancito, mi pequeño hermano, lo serás por siempre.  
  
_Fanren te quiero _Shaoran abrazó a su hermana, mientras detrás de la puerta por las mejillas de Sakura resbalaban dos lágrimas y pronunciaba en voz baja _"prometo, lo prometo Fanren lo traeré vivo así sea lo último que haga"  
  
Fanren estuvo abrazada por un buen rato a Shaoran, acariciándole el cabello, como cuando era niño, luego se separaron, Fanren entonces dijo _cuanto haz crecido.  
  
En eso entro Cheng y Shaoran dijo _lo dejaré solos _dándole un beso en l frente a su hermana y uno apretón de manos de manos a Cheng salió de la habitación. Camino el pasillo para llegar a la sala de estar en ella encontró a su abuela, busco con las vista a Sakura pero le fue imposible encontrarla.  
  
_si las estas buscando Shaoran, salió hace unos minutos. _la abuela le decía a Shaoran  
  
_¿a dónde fue? _Shaoran se veía algo preocupado  
  
_no lo sé.  
  
Shaoran afirmó con la cabeza y le dijo a la abuela. _iré por ella, si vuelve no la dejes que se valla.  
  
_claro. Shaoran salió, conociendo a Sakura era probable que no estuviera muy lejos. Se concentro en sentir su presciencia y en poco momentos sabía donde se encontraba. Camino unas cuantas cuadras más hasta llegar a un parque que daba a un inmenso lago, Sakura estaba sentada rodeada de flores, mirando compenetradamente el lago. Shaoran la contemplo por unos minutos y se acercó.  
  
_¿qué hace Sakura? _Sakura se asustó un poco al escuchar la voz de Shaoran. Sakura se volteó para verlo y le dijo _pensaba... _dijo en tono un poco nostálgico, pero con una sonrisa volviendo la vista al lago, Sakura suspiro .Shaoran se asombró y tomo asiento a lado de ella. Sakura automáticamente se recostó sobre el hombro de Shaoran y dijo _no es todo esto muy hermoso?  
  
_si.. es hermoso _dijo Shaoran también mirando el lago  
  
_Shaoran nunca has pensado que pasaría si falláramos, todo lo hermoso de este planeta quedaría destruido.  
  
Shaoran le levantó la barbilla hasta que sus ojos quedaron en la misma línea _he pensado eso Sakura, pero sabes he encontrado algo para pensar de que todo saldrá bien.  
  
- yo tengo miedo de fallar. _Shaoran solo acarició la mejilla de Sakura y dijo  
  
_ todos tenemos miedo a fallar cuando todo lo que conocemos depende de nosotros, pero sabes yo pienso que "todo estará bien" _dijo sonriéndole, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa _todo estará bien, porque tu eres quien me hace olvidar que puede salir mal, me hace creer que todo estará bien, pensamos que no nos veríamos más que jamás estaríamos junto, pero....  
  
_lo estamos, lo sé _dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos _pero que tal si falló, si me pierdo._ Sakura bajo la vista  
  
_Sakura tu me amas? _Sakura levantó la vista sorprendida por la pregunta  
  
_Shaoran, yo te amo _Sakura lo miró _ y con todo mi corazón _Shaoran la atrajo más a él y le dijo casi en un susurro _me tienes a mi y siempre estaré ahí para que recuerdes donde es tu lugar.  
  
_lo harás? _dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
_cada momento de mi vida estaré para ti Sakura, te lo dije el día en que te pedí que fueras mi esposa, estoy aquí contigo y lo estaré mientras mi corazón esté palpitando he incluso después.  
  
Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y dijo _tengo miedo de no poder estar contigo, que todo salga mal y que no pueda verte _Sakura tenía tristeza en la voz _¿qué si todo sale mal?  
  
_no pasará Sakura, estamos juntos _Shaoran le sonrió entendía el miedo de Sakura en cierto modo era el mismo miedo que el había tenido _además sabes que me hace olvidarlo, y pensar que todo estará bien.?  
  
_¿qué? _dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos  
  
_que todo terminará, que estaré contigo, que te podré amar con todo mi corazón, y que me despertaré viendo tus ojos cada mañana. Y que tal vez no ahora pero en un futuro, tendremos un hijo y formaremos una familia.  
  
_Shaoran _Sakura lloraba, aquellas palabras la había conmovido _ sabes espero..... lo mismo, quiero que seamos una familia, verte al abrir mi ojos, y estar para ti como tu has estado para mi. Pelearé por eso.  
  
_y no estarás sola _Shaoran le sonrió y dijo _una vez me enseñaste el conjuró más fuerte "toda estará bien" y otro.... _Shaoran le acariciaba la mejilla, pronto se acercó a Sakura hasta que estaban casi pegados.  
  
_¿cuál? _dijo Sakura curiosa y sonriendo, Shaoran se acercó un poco más y la beso, con todo el amor y la preocupación que tenía por ella, luego se separó lentamente y le beso la frente. _me enseñaste el amor Sakura _Sakura sonrió y agregó algo mientras lo abrazaba _y tu me enseñaste a sonreír y a sentir lo hermoso de él.  
  
Se separaron y salieron caminando hacía el sanatorio tomados de la mano.  
  
Sakura pensó _"todo saldrá bien, lo prometo" ............................................................................ ................  
  
Ahora se escucha una canción mientras, se ven entre las nubes recuerdo, de ambos, desde su niñez hasta ese momento 


	20. 20

*******XX-"El guardián, El mazo completo y el fin" *******  
Sakura la oscuridad del eclipse. by angel_yanu En nuestro capitulo anterior: _¿cuál? _dijo Sakura curiosa y sonriendo, Shaoran se acercó un poco más y la beso, con todo el amor y la preocupación que tenía por ella, luego se separó lentamente y le beso la frente. _me enseñaste el amor Sakura _Sakura sonrió y agregó algo mientras lo abrazaba _y tu me enseñaste a sonreír y a sentir lo hermoso de él.  
  
Se separaron y salieron caminando hacía el sanatorio tomados de la mano.  
  
Sakura pensó _"todo saldrá bien, lo prometo" ............................................................................  
................  
  
Con aquellas 5 brillos se presentaron ante Shaoran y Sakura, ambos detuvieron el paso y miraron los 5 brillos, Sakura extrañamente extendió los brazos para tomar las cartas, Shaoran la vio y le dijo.  
  
_Sakura ¿qué haces?  
  
_me llaman, me están llamando _Sakura toco con la punta de los dedos los brillos y automáticamente aparecieron frente a ella 5 cartas de color rojo. Sakura las tomo en las manos y Shaoran pudo observar lo que decía en los rótulos.  
  
_senty _dejo Shaoran  
  
_dream-guard _dijo Sakura continuando con el orden de las cartas.  
  
_illusión-guard _  
  
_fellings-guard_  
  
Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo _heart  
  
Sakura las observó junto con Shaoran _son las red cards _dijo Sakura con tranquilidad  
  
-eso quiere decir que has completado el mazo de las destiny cards .  
  
Sakura sonrió, pronto todas las cards de Sakura y las de Shaoran, se funcionaron, automáticamente Kerberos y Sheng fun junto con Beam quedaron en frente de ellos, Sakura preguntó.  
  
_¿qué sucede? _pero al terminar la frase, se encontraba en el infinito del espacio junto a ella estaba Shaoran. Y frente a ellos estaban los guardianes, Sheng fun tomo las palabra.  
  
_El mazo de The lovers _Shaoran y Sakura se sonrojaron un poco, _a sido completo  
  
todas las cartas fusionadas, estaban frente a ellos y entonces Yue apareció desde un abismo negro y dijo  
  
_las cartas a de elegir al dueño que obedecerán.  
  
_¿qué?!!!! _Sakura se alarmó _no se puede son de los dos. Son nuestras cartas  
  
_las cartas no pueden obedecer a dos dueños. _Shing beam se adelanto junto con Yue.  
  
_no puede ser. _Sakura se asustaba Shaoran la abrazó.  
  
_las cartas en un principio fueron tuyas Sakura, ahora volverán a su dueña. _dijo Shaoran.  
  
_¿las estas cediendo libremente? _dijo Yue  
  
_si _Shaoran respondió con pesar en el corazón. _serán de Sakura.  
  
_las cartas a partir de este momento pertenecen. _decía Shing beam. Mientras las cartas cambiaban a un color blanco muy claro como cristal satinado.  
  
_ALTO, NOOO _dijo Sakura con algunas lágrimas en lo ojos _esas cartas fueron creadas por el amor que siento por Shaoran, por el amor que sentimos ambos, no pueden pertenecer a una sola persona, ya que el amor no emana solo de mi _Sakura levantó la vista y dijo _no es así Shaoran, cuando expresamos aquello que sentimos las cartas cobraron vida y se fusionaron. Además solo cuando ambos las tocamos al mismo tiempo las cartas muestran su verdadera forma, fueron creadas por el amor y la unión, por favor.... no pueden dármelas solo a mi.  
  
_pero Sakura _Shaoran le decía _es cierto lo que dices y creo que tienes razón, fueron creadas por el amor que no tenemos no pueden obedecer a solo uno. The Lovers cards son..  
  
_nuestras _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo _son la expresión tangible de lo que sentimos _Shaoran afirmo seguro.  
  
_y si las cartas nos aceptan a los dos como su dueños, le proporcionaremos el mismo cuidado y cariño que le hemos dado.  
  
Las cartas brillaron y se terminaron de fusionar entonces Yue dijo _las cartas han elegido a sus dueños, y  
  
_el juicio a terminado _dijo Shing beam _Las nuevas card tiene sus dueños, ¿quién serán sus guardianes?  
  
_Sakura tu debes decidir quien de los dos será el guardián _dijo Yue  
  
_los mismo usted amo Shaoran _dejo beam.  
  
Shaoran se acercó a su dos guardianes y le dijo beam  
  
_¿tu que piensas Shing? _el guardián lo vio y le sonrió  
  
_es el indicado, el sabrá cuidar de la señorita muy bien. En cuanto a mi podría de ayudarle.  
  
_en eso estoy de acuerdo tendrás el trabajo de controlarlo.  
  
_cuente con eso _Shing beam sonrió de nuevo . Shaoran se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de fun y dijo  
  
_Sheng fun a partir de este momento serás guardián de las Lovers cards, ¿lo aceptas?  
  
_es un honor _fun se transformo en un dragón real, dos grandes alas salieron de su espalda.  
  
Sakura meditaba quien sería el guardián más indicado Yue le miró a los ojos y le dijo _sabes que el indicado no soy yo.  
  
Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yue , luego bajó a tomar a Kero y le dijo. _Kero aceptaría ser el guardián de las lovers cards _ Kero sonrió y dijo _será un honor  
  
Voló de las manos de Sakura, y se transformó a un león muy grande, un tanto más grande que antes, de pelaje dorado.  
  
Shing beam y Yue se pusieron en el centro.  
  
_nosotros guardianes de la noche _dijeron juntos  
  
_la luna _Yue  
  
_las tormentas _Shing beam  
  
_nos convertimos en este momento en guardianes de los amos del poder mágico que nos sostiene. _  
  
_gustoso aceptamos a todos lo guardianes _ dijeron Shaoran y Sakura juntos  
  
_Yue Kerberos _los dos guardianes se levantaron unos centímetros del suelo. Y sus trajes cambiaron, la armadura de Kerberos se volvió como el cristal y luego brillo, hasta quedar satinada, en las patas se aparecieron armadura, todo se cubrió como con una enredadera dorada, en cuanto a Yue, sus ropaje cambiaron al más inmaculado blanco con enredadera doradas, en cuanto a las armadura quedo del mismo color que las de Kerberos, las líneas del traje tomaron un color dorado muy intenso. Por la parte de Shaoran las cosas era parecidas, todos los ropajes se volvía blanco con una enredadera jade, el cuanto a las armaduras era también de cristal satinado, con enredaderas verde, brillantes. _the lovers cards están listas y completas  
  
todas esas cards y los guardianes desaparecieron, las nuevas cards que Sakura había creado y que estaban sin pareja, al igual que algunas Life cards desaparecieron con Yue y Shing beam respectivamente.  
  
Shaoran pronto desapareció también, Sakura quedo sola y dijo, al ver un forma blanca mostrarse.  
  
_¿quién eres?  
  
_no me reconoces Sakura _al decir esto la sombra mostró su forma.  
  
_Mijuki _Sakura se posiciono en estado de defensa.  
  
_tranquila solo, he venido a agradecerte el haberme salvado en ese momento no tuve tiempo de darte las gracias, merecía el infierno, pero tu me llevaste hasta el paraíso.  
  
_era mi deber _Sakura se relajaba_ cualquiera puede de cometer un error no por eso hemos de condenarla.  
  
_gracias, de todas formas no he venido por ello, has encontrado todas las cartas del mazo destiny, ¿sabes porque es ese nombre?  
  
_no  
  
_esas cartas que tienes, tienen el nombre por los grupos que las componen, Black cards_ todas se presentaron ante los ojos de ambas _con el poder de destruir, las White cards con el poder de iluminar y dar vida, y por ultimo las red cards, las protección. _todas las cards estaban divididas en esos grupos. _todas son tuyas, me superaste y superaste a muchas del pasado, pero ahora que todas están listas necesitan un guardián, el no existe porque jamás antes había estado reunidas todas, por esa razón tu deber será crear uno, pero ten cuidado Sakura no puedes dejar tu vida en esto eres una Lao, y eres fuerte de espíritu pero recuerda tu cuerpo es humano, además debes cuidarte. _dijo Mijuki casi en un ton maternal  
  
_¿por qué exactamente me dices esto?  
  
_porque el futuro te depara muchas sorpresas, además debes confiar en ti misma y en los sentimientos que te hacen tu, recuerda que ellos son los sentimientos que te hacen Sakura, y un cosa más aún falta un carta del mazo de Li, es la más poderosa de las Life cards, de ella su nombre, pero este ser no es un carta sino un ente de vida independiente, que ocupará el cuerpo del más indicado.  
  
_entiendo.  
  
_Sakura debes tener mucho cuidado y crear el guardián cuanto antes, es preciso que para la batalla de las 12 noche el guardián este listo, porque de él dependerá la supervivencia y el control de las cards, ya que con la creación de el mismo, las cards ahora tuya en parte, serán con el poder sellado, todas tuyas.  
  
_espero poder con todo.  
  
_recuerda que no estás sola, jamás lo estarás.  
  
En eso Mijuki se acercó y beso la frente de Sakura. _prométeme que te cuidaras  
  
_lo prometo.  
  
_en especial por alguien más _Mijuki sonrió, Sakura no entendió precisamente a lo que se refería pero, no tuvo tiempo de exigir una explicación porque Mijuki desapareció. Y en ese mismo ínstate Miss se presentó.  
  
_miss que es lo que sucede?  
  
_nada Sakura, solo venía a romper el último pedazo de selló que queda, ya haz recordado todo lo que debías saber para la batalla no es así.  
  
_he recordado todo, peor aún no recuerdo cuando hice el sello o con que razón, además aún no comprendo lo que una vez me dijiste de el momento más importante de mi vida.  
  
_es por ello que he venido, pronto se presentarán los indicio de lo que te digo y llegado el momento ambos recordarán todo.  
  
_ambos?  
  
_si no eres la única que se vio involucrada en tu sello.  
  
_¿quién más?  
  
_no está en mi decirlo.  
  
_esta bien lo comprendo  
  
pronto todo se volvió blanco y Sakura comenzó a escuchar los llamados de varías personas.  
  
_Sakura, Sakura  
  
_Sakurita por favor despierta.  
  
_Sakura _decía Shaoran levantándole un poco la cabeza.  
  
Lentamente Sakura abrió los ojos y dijo _¿qué sucedió?  
  
Kero se adelantó a Shaoran y dijo _cuando todo termino, todo incluyendo Yue aparecimos en la casa del mocoso _Shaoran miró largando rayitos a Kero  
  
Sheng fun miró y agregó _y no despertabas, te estábamos llamando desde hace un buen rato.  
  
_lo siento no podía escucharlos.  
  
_pero Sakura dinos ¿qué paso? _Shaoran la ayudaba a levantarse  
  
Sakura se tomo la cabeza y dijo _en realidad no lo recuerdo con claridad, Mijuki se presentó, agradeciéndome y advirtiéndome que las Destiny cards estaban completas y por ende debía crear un guardián , pero todo fue muy extraño.  
  
_¿te siente bien'  
  
_si creo me siento bastante bien _Sakura hizo unos pasos, y varios recuerdo azotaron su mente recuerdo de la mente de Clow, Sakura cayó de rodillas.  
  
_Sakura _grito Shaoran deteniéndola por los hombros antes de que cayera inconsciente sobre él.  
  
_Sheng fun llama a los médicos del concilio, dile que es una orden  
  
_si _fun salió volando a buscar a los médicos.  
  
Kero se acercó a Sakura y dijo _se encuentra bien, parece haberse quedado dormida  
  
_no importa serás mejor que la revisen, aún sus heridas no han sanado del todo _Shaoran iba a levantar a Sakura en brazos cuando Kerberos le dijo.  
  
_déjame a mis llevarla mocoso _Kerberos levantando a Sakura sobre su lomo. Shaoran aceptó en silencio y Kerberos luego de caminar unos minutos dijo _no creas que lo hago porque me simpatices, lo que sucede es que tus heridas no han sanado y Sakura me mataría si te dejará llevarla y te pasará algo ¿lo entiendes no es así mocoso?  
  
_de acuerdo peluche  
  
llevaron a Sakura hasta las habitación de la mansión Li, donde pronto dos médicos llegaron junto con todos lo guardianes. Lo médicos entraron en la habitación luego de cerrar las puertas tras de ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos que para todos lo presentes fueron eternos uno de los médicos salió y dijo.  
  
_se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, hemos aprovechado la ocasión para retirar los último puntos de la heridas que han sanado maravillosamente.  
  
_pero que con el desmayo? _pregunto Shaoran preocupado  
  
_joven li, es normal en esta época los desmayos o los mareos, comprenda que su prometida es propensa al calor, debido a que es oriunda de un país un poco menos cálido que el nuestro.  
  
_claro lo comprendo  
  
_debe de cuidarla hasta que despierte, es posible que tenga algo de temperatura, como ya le explique es probable que sea un golpe de calor, nada serio, solo cerciórese que la temperatura no suba mucho, en caso de que lo hiciera comuníquenoslo. Y no se preocupe si no despierta hasta entrada la noche.  
  
_bien  
  
_en ese caso nos marchamos, joven  
  
Shaoran hizo un reverencia al igual que los médicos quienes se marcharon. Shaoran entró en la habitación, Kerberos y Sheng fun observaban preocupados a Sakura.  
  
_¿y amito que le dijeron?  
  
_que no era nada grabe que es probable por la época del año que fuera un golpe de calor.  
  
_ves mocoso te dije que no era nada_ dijo Kero con aire de saberlo todo.  
  
Mientras en la mente de Sakura.  
  
Se veía una gran mansión inglesa que iba tomando forma frente a los ojos de Sakura, ella se sentía como si estuviera viajando por algún lugar, era libre de moverse. Cuando llegó en frente de una gran puerta de roble, esta se abrieron dentro estaban dos jóvenes, Sakura reconoció a uno de ellos de inmediato _Yue _dijo reconociéndolo , pero detrás de ella el mismo sonido salió de una boca ajena, al voltear observó al mago Clow pero a diferencia de otras veces, él no se percataba de su presencia.  
  
Sakura lo notó y sin más siguió observando en la penumbra luego de que el mago se marchara, a aquellos dos jóvenes, una era un mujer hermosa de celestiales ojos y cabello dorado, estaba abrazada a Yue quien la miraba con mucha veneración como si fuera los más preciados del mundo por lo menos en ese momento, Sakura los observó y pronto pudo escuchar algo de la conversación.  
  
_amor _decía la mujer en una voz tan dulce _creo que esta de más pedir que el amo Clow me de una identidad permanente, demasiado a hecho con permitirme liberarme cuando los desee, no creo que sea los más conveniente, recuerda que yo soy una carta y tu el guardián los roles de permanecer.  
  
_pero es injusto, que te cambie por Kerberos _dijo Yue con tono gracioso , lo que asombró a Sakura casi podría decirse que usaba un tono infantil.  
  
_el pequeño Kerberos es un guardián no por eso lo tienes que tratar así, además sabes que te distraería si tuviera un forma permanente, aún estas bajo la tutela de Clow, el día en que te conviertas en juez será el momento en que decidirás de tu vida, hasta entonces no es bueno que le pidas al amo algo así.  
  
_pero quiero verte más seguido, poder tal vez, despertar junto a ti, eso es mucho pedir, quiero despertar junto a ti no junto a una carta.  
  
_debes conformarte, el amo a sido generoso en permitirme que me enamorara de ti.  
  
_el amor no se permite, o se pide, solo se siente, además......  
  
_te amo, eso no te es suficiente.  
  
_lo es, pero.....  
  
_nada de peros dejemos al amo organizar las cosas como hasta ahora, confórmate en que tengo esta apariencia por la noche.  
  
Sakura los vio besaste y las imágenes se movieron en un torbellino de colores, cuando se aclaró de vio una habitación oscura poco iluminada en realidad, delante de un escritorio estaba Yue, detrás del escritorio estaba Clow.  
  
Sakura se movió hasta quedar a un costado de los dos, rápidamente las imágenes se movieron o comenzaron a tomar vida, se escuchaban gritos y Sakura vio un Yue que jamás imaginó, con la mirada llena de resentimientos y enfado.  
  
_NO PUEDES HACER ESO Clow, ELLA NO ME DISTRAE NO HE DEJADO DE SER EL QUE SOY, PORQUE EL DE LIBERARLA, PORQUE EL DESTRUIRLA.  
  
_mi querido Yue, debería calmarte _dijo Clow con un sonrisa paternal en su rostro _El momento de Chiang aún no llega  
  
_PERO AMO Clow YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLA,.  
  
_entiendo como has de sentirte mi querido Yue, pero es mejor así, en el futuro las cosas mejorarán.  
  
_NO ENTIENDO SU PORQUE _ Yue estaba furioso _porque he de dejar los que más quiero para el futuro.  
  
_por que aún te falta maduraran, Chiang te lo dijo, cuando seas el juez decidirás sobre tu vida y futuro hasta ese momento deberás creer en mi. O elegir tu propio camino... _Sakura se quedo estática en el lugar de ser ella, no hubiera dudado automáticamente hubiera dicho que se iría, pero qué haría Yue en esa situación.  
  
_esta bien _dijo Yue resignado  
  
_me alegra escuchar eso _dijo Clow no con un sonrisa pero si una mirada dulce_ de ser otro el momento u otras mis posibilidades hubiera tomado otra decisión.  
  
_lo sé, pero quiero pedirle algo amo, ya que no la veré más, podría darle un cuerpo real hasta que tuviera que despedirla.  
  
_será un placer- al decir esto Clow mostró su báculo y lo levantó alto luego el símbolo de su magia desapareció como había aparecido. _todo esta listo, será mejor que veas a tu hermano, presiento que algo le sucede. _Sakura abrió los ojos como platos Yue tenía un hermano, eso era imposible Clow solo había creado a la bestia del sello y al juez, en ese preciso instante en que todo se transformaba en remolinos de color Sakura recordó a Shing Beam.  
  
Mientras en la mansión li, en un habitación algo apartada, los dos guardianes de la luna se veía fijo analizándose. Shing beam lo miraba repentinamente había recordado todo y cada una de las cosas que pareció un vez olvidar, por parte de Yue el guardián recordaba del mismo modo, la creación del ser que tenía en frente.  
  
Los minutos parecieron horas, hasta que Shing beam tomo la iniciativa y dijo. _acabas de recordar todo y cada uno de los momentos de nuestra creación no es así.  
  
Yue solamente afirmó _¿has podido recordar todo los recuerdos de tu vida pasada?  
  
_si todos y cada uno.  
  
++mientras en el sueño de Sakura ++ una habitación algo apartada con el techo de cristal estaba un joven de aspecto un poco más infantil que Yue en ese momento. Tal vez sería más joven, se quedo viendo al recién llegado quien había entrado azotando con violencia la puerta.  
  
El joven Yue estaba sentado en un sillón, justo en frente de la cama de su hermano. Sakura estaba en la puerta observando cada movimiento con especial atención.  
  
El más joven de los dos dijo _¿qué pasa con tigo?, las puertas no tiene la culpa de que estés de mal humor, además que haces en mi cuarto.  
  
Yue lo miró con ojos casi asesinos. _cállate la boca, solo vine porque el amo me lo ha pedido.  
  
_puedo preguntar ¿por qué?, o me golpearás como la puerta _el más joven sin moverse de la cama en que se encontraba lo miraba en forma desafiante. _y eres mudo  
  
Yue se levantó y se sentó al lado del muchacho y le enmaraño el flequillo _ no se que haría sin ti Shing _Sakura pudo en ese momento encontrarle parecido al guardián que tan celosamente cuidaba de Shaoran no era otro que Shing Beam.  
  
Por otra parte Yue lo miraba sonriendo y el más joven respondió _para eso me tienes, de bolsa de boxeo cuando te enojas de tiro al blanco, para lo que tu quieras, en fin sino ¿para qué quieres un hermano?  
  
_es verdad, pero ¿me dirás ahora que te sucede?  
  
Sakura escuchaba atenta cuando su sueño se comenzó a ser más ligero y la voces de exterior de una habitación cercana se entremezclaban.  
  
+en la habitación de la mansión li +  
  
Shing beam estaba serio al igual que Yue. Pero pronto una sonrisa burlona se apareció en su rostro, y a Yue le pareció ver a su hermano en la juventud, quien por mucho tiempo creyó una ilusión.  
  
_a ver hermano, porque tienes esa cara, necesitas una descarga o algo así? _pregunto jocoso el menor de los hermanos.  
  
Yue sonrió y dijo _ vete al diablo _Yue fue y lo abrazó con efusividad Shing beam entonces agregó. _te he buscado del momento en que volví a despertar, pero nunca pude encontrarte, sabía que era probable que no me recordarás, pero en realidad no me importaba.  
  
Yue sonrió (Por dios fotooooooooooooooooo esto no pasa muy seguido _------_ ) y por primera vez en muchísimos años sus ojos se iluminaron  
  
+mientras Sakura+  
  
escucho casi en una voz susurrante _hermano he decidido ser el guardián de las Life cards.  
  
_pero aún no tienen dueño, en realidad su dueño y guardianes murieron hace poco, el amo Clow  
  
_la sello, pero le esta consumiendo demasiada energía es por eso que nos a pedido a Sheng y a mi, que seamos su guardianes.  
  
_como no te negaste, te sellaran.  
  
_eras tu o yo hermano y tu tienes a Chiang y deberás cuidar del amo.  
  
_pero porque no me dejaste a mi, Chiang desaparecerá esta noche su alma quedará libre y yo quedaré solo.  
  
_el amo no te dejará solo además aún debes terminar tu entrenamiento, en algún momento si las cosa los deciden no volveremos a ver, yo te buscaré lo prometo.  
  
Todo un huracán de nuevos colores, y se ve un altar con un libro Clow lo toma en sus manos y dice.  
  
_Shing beam, serás la luz de tu amo _Shing beam afirmó con la cabeza. _y en cuanto a ti Sheng fun, será la alegría de él _  
  
_claro cuanto con eso _a Kerberos que estaba al lado de Clow se le dibujo un gota en la cabeza al igual que a Sakura.  
  
Sakura volvió su cabeza a Yue se estaba despidiendo de su hermano, Shing beam lo abrazó y le dijo en un susurró que Sakura escuchó tan fuerte _"el amo liberó a Chiang porque teme no poder mantener a otra carta como ella, recuerda que muchas se han esfumado si el alma de Chiang sigue con vida podrás revivirla, tal vez tu no pero el amos nuevo o Clow podrán. Además recuerda que podrás verla en la torre de Tokyo cada luna llena, ese es mi pequeño regalo de despedida"  
  
Yue lo miró desconcertado mientras lo veía partir en último momento cuando las alas rodearon a Shing beam Yue pregunto como?, mentalmente y Shing beam respondió -"con los que no crearon el pergamino, esta en la bóve ....."  
  
Todo se volvió negro y Sakura mentalmente completo _la bóveda de los guardianes - pronto sintió la mano tibia de alguien sobre su mejilla y la reprobaciones de lo que parecía mucha personas.  
  
_mocoso no te le acerques tanto  
  
_Kerberos deja al amo en paz, esta preocupado por la ama Sakura.  
  
_tu no te metas lombriz con patas.  
  
_cállate leoncito  
  
_si no pueden guardar silenció saldrán los dos en este instante _ la voz era masculina y firme  
  
Sakura abrió lentamente lo ojos mientras escuchaba a Kerberos protestar.  
  
_mocoso no me iré para dejarte solo con Sakurita  
  
_cállate peluche barato  
  
_lombriz con alas. _Sheng fun estaba tirando de las orejas de Kerberos y Kero de la cola de Fun.  
  
_ya basta los dos o se quedan quieto o se van ¿claro? _Shaoran estaba serio, en eso Sakura termina de abrir lo ojos, y entiende que es todo el griterío que sentí y dice.  
  
_Kero ya basta, déjalo en paz. _Shaoran al igual que Kero y fun se volvieron a ver de donde provenía la voz, automáticamente lo tres abrazaron a Sakura. Ella sonrió y dijo: _lamento haberlos preocupado.  
  
Los tres le dejaron el paso libre y Sakura se sentó. _¿estas bien? _Shaoran la veía preocupado  
  
_perfectamente  
  
_¿qué paso Sakurita?.  
  
_recordé un recuerdo pero no se de quien son .....  
  
_¿qué? _dijeron los tres al unísono, en eso lar puertas de la habitación se abren y entras Shing beam y Yue y dicen  
  
_eso podemos decírtelo nosotros _dijo Shing beam _después de todo viste lo que nosotros veíamos, o me equivoco Sakura? _todos se asombraron por el cambio en la personalidad de Shing beam, Yue por su parte se acercó a Sakura, mientras Shaoran se acercaba a Shaoran.  
  
Yue se sentó enfrente de Sakura y ella dijo _¿es....es verdad lo que vi?  
  
_lo es. _Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y Shing beam habló. _hermano ¿qué te parece si les explicamos todo? _ repitió.  
  
_hermanos'. Que demonios pasa aquí? Shing beam explicate.  
  
_será mejor que nos sentemos _dijo Sakura en un tono calmado acomodando 6 sillas en un ronda. Todos tomaron asiento y dijeron.  
  
_bien los escuchamos.  
  
Sakura pensó "son idénticos" , (Sakura dijo esto porque ambos están en sus identidades falsas, la que creo Sakura para Yue solo resalta su verdadera identidad que yace en sus orígenes, lo mismo la identidad de Shing beam., por eso son idénticos casi como gemelos a diferencia que Yue se ve más maduro que Shing) Mientras Shing beam tomo la palabra  
  
_bueno hermano te toca a ti, tu eres el de mayor antigüedad.  
  
_bien _Yue paso a contar la historia _dos 5 años después de mi creación, Clow creo a un guardián más ya que su amigo necesitaría pronto un guardián y un juez, para su mazo de cards.....  
  
continuará...........................................................  
  
notas: hola, como están, como verán este capitulo es algo extraño aún así espero que les guste, verás de ahora en adelante cierto cambios en la personalidad de Shing y pronto descubrirán que paso exactamente, con los hermanos, como lo olvidó Yue y porque, entre otras cosas, además de porque de recordarlo justo en ese momento.  
  
No vemos angel_yanu. Déjeme comentarios , ya que se aproxima el final. 


	21. 21

*******XXI-"El alma del guardián" ********  
Sakura la oscuridad del eclipse. by angel_yanu  
  
En el capitulo anterior: _bien _Yue paso a contar la historia _ 5 años después de mi creación, Clow creo a un guardián más ya que su amigo necesitaría pronto un guardián y un juez, para su mazo de cards.....  
  
_Las cartas era las Life card, cartas poderosas creadas con el objetivo de dar vida como lo fueron las Clow cards, en un principio. Las Life cards son las sombras blancas de las famosas y peligrosas Black cards, que fueron terminaron con la vida de creador de las Life cards y con sus presente guardianes.  
  
Shing Beam fue quien tomo la palabra_ yo fui creada de las misma esencia de Yue, él fue creado de la sangre de unicornios y ángeles bajos la luz de la luna, de la misma encanecía que le dio vida fui creado de hay que fuéramos muy parecido casi como gemelos, Clow no dijo que éramos hermanos. Por lo tanto así lo creíamos  
  
Yue tomo la palabra y dijo _ yo no podía recordar a ningún ser más que a Kerberos, y eso es debido a que cuando Clow murió él nos borró parte de nuestra memoria y como saben ese hechizo no es del todo preciso puede de borrar cosas de más como fue en mi caso, por el contrarío Shing beam y había sido sellado en el libro de las Life cards y el poder de Clow no llegó a él con la misma intensidad que a mi y a Kerberos.  
  
Shing Beam miró a su hermano y dijo_ hermano tu no me recordabas.  
  
_no hasta hoy _dijo Yue y lo miró concentrado y fue cuando Sakura entró en la conversación  
  
_¡y tu Shing recordabas con claridad tu pasado?  
  
_cuando desperté, por la falta de poder había perdido la mayoría de mi memoria y mi carácter se vio influido por ello. Este es mi carácter real, los recuerdo de mi hermano vinieron con la liberación de parte de mi memoria que estaba encerrada en la carta Death. Pero no pude recordar todo lo que había pasado antes.  
  
Todo miraron a Sakura ella dijo _ ¿qué les sucede?  
  
_Sakura tu te desmayaste justo antes de que ellos comenzarán a recordar todo.  
  
_¿y?  
  
_tu no sabes nada de esto _dijo Yue en tono calmado.  
  
_no... _Sakura pronto escucho la voz de Miss "el sello involucra más que a ti" Sakura suspiro y dijo _ es el momento en que les confiese realmente lo que sucede, pero les pido que no me interrumpan ya que me es complicado.  
  
Todos afirmaron Sakura suspiró de nuevo y en voz calmada comenzó con su relato  
  
_ yo creé un sello a mi parecer la noche de la víspera de mi cumpleaños, encerrando todo lo que sabía de las 12 noche, dejando de guardián a la única persona viviente en ese momento Miss, un ángel, el activo lo que era el sistema de auto destrucción de sello, y de apoco comencé a recordar pequeños cosas que tenía encerrados dentro del mismo, pero no todo lo que tenía sellado, era la mayoría con referente a las doce noches, casi he recordado todo y hace unos minutos recordé, que en la víspera de mi cumpleaños había encontrado un texto que era la liberación de las mentes de los guardianes y como la situación era muy tensa decidí hacerlo al parecer liberé todos lo recuerdos del pasado que tenía encerrados dentro, pero cuando activé el sello al parecer selle de nuevo todo esos recuerdos. Aún no se libera todo lo que estaba dentro recuerdo, sé cual fue la causa de crear este sello, pero lo que no recuerdo nada más, por lo que me dijo Miss tengo un recuerdo muy importante encerrado dentro, pero no se liberará hasta que todo pase, pero no sé que es exactamente. _Sakura bajo la mirada y suspiro de nuevo.  
  
_no te preocupes Sakura, las cosas no fueron tu culpa de optar algo así debe haber sido un situación bastante grave. _dijo Shing Beam con tranquilidad.  
  
_Sakurita hay algo más.  
  
_no Kero nada más por lo menos lo que recuerdo hasta el momento.  
  
Todos preguntaron preguntas parecidas, y se marchaban de la habitación.  
  
Sakura pensó que se encontraba sola _¿por qué no me dijiste?  
  
_no lo sé Shaoran tal ve tuve miedo_ Sakura estaba algo triste.  
  
_Sakura... _Shaoran se arrodillo en frente de Sakura y dijo _ Sakura acaso no confías en mi?  
  
_claro que lo hago te confiaría mi vida si así fuera. _Sakura le tomo las manos y dijo _tuve miedo  
  
_puedes decirme de que _Shaoran le tomo las manos, Sakura se estremeció y se soltó de las manos y tomo la colcha de la cama.  
  
_sha.....Shaoran, yo..... no puedo. _Sakura bajo la vista _realmente es grave, pero no puedo.  
  
_Sakura _Shaoran le levantó la vista tomándola del mentón. _ confía en mi por favor _dijo Shaoran mirándola directo a los ojos.  
  
_Shaoran por favor no me obligues a decírtelo por favor.  
  
Siguieron insistiendo hasta que Sakura dijo _ ya basta Shaoran, _Sakura tenía una voz lastimosa no era enfado _ no puedo decírtelo, entiéndeme por favor.  
  
_¿POR QUÉ? _  
  
Sakura le abrió la puerta y le tomo del brazo a Shaoran, sacando lo de la habitación.  
  
_déjame un momento sola por favor.  
  
_Sakura............................. _ella lentamente cerró la puerta y lo miró con los ojos lastimosos. Shaoran se quedo parado cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta, no se iría hasta que Sakura le diera un explicación, era algo importante, ella misma lo había dicho era algo grabe, Shaoran pensó "porque demonio no cree en mi?, ¿por qué no confía en mi?  
  
Pasaron las horas, pronto todos se fueron a dormir, Sakura quien aún se encontraba en la habitación, se desmoronó luego de horas de intentar controlarse. Shaoran estaba sentado en la puerta comenzó a escuchar leves sonidos de la habitación de Sakura, se oía murmullos "perdón..." era lo único que se podía escuchar. Shaoran comenzó a desesperarse, había resistido mucho y le había dado tiempo como ella le había pedido pero no era justo..  
  
Shaoran se levantó de donde estaba y tomo el pomo de la puerta, esta había estado abierta en todo momento, rápidamente abrió la puerta, pero todo estaba oscuro.  
  
_Sakura YA ES SUFICIENTE.... _Shaoran no pudo continuar todo estaba muy oscuro y frió, Shaoran puedo detectar la presencia del aura de Sakura entristecida y fría, iba a encender las luces cuando escucho unos llorosos ahogados. Trató de buscar algún movimiento y en un esquina de la habitación vio una sombrar moverse con rapidez, Shaoran pudo apenas visualizar algo moviéndose entre la oscuridad, sintió un viento frío pasar cerca de su hombro, para luego sentir que la puerta se cerraba. Antes de que pudiera poner atención a aquel suceso, volvió a escuchar los llorosos sofocados, volvió la vista hacía la esquina de la que había visto moverse esa sombra. Para su sorpresa había algo, lentamente se fue acercando......  
  
las luces poco a poco se fueron recobrando su intensidad, el había se volvía más cálido, Shaoran miró para todas partes eran demasiadas cosas extrañas pero nada él podía hacer, había reconocido la forma que estaba acurrucada en la esquina.  
  
Con las rodillas sobre el pecho, y con el rostro escondido, su pecho notaba el esfuerzo por no llorar, temblaba, Shaoran asustado se acercó.  
  
_Sakura.... _ella no quiso levantar el rostro, y se acurrucó más contra la pared _Sakura ..... yo lo sien...  
  
_lo siento Shaoran _dijo Sakura _lo siento, mucho..... yo. ... confío en ti, pero.... teng.... _Sakura no puedo terminar rompió en llanto mientras temblaba, Shaoran realmente estaba asustado, no era normal que por una discusión tonta, Sakura se pusiera de esa forma había algo más.  
  
_Sakura que te pasa?.... _Shaoran se acercó y Sakura se encogía más contra la pared, alejándose miedosa de él _Sakura déjame verte _Sakura no levantaba la cabeza. Nuevamente Sakura dijo entre llorosos  
  
_ Shaoran, yo lo siento........... realmente siento no haberte dicho todo.... debes pensar que soy horrible.... lo siento _Sakura nuevamente lloraba desconsoladamente, quebrándose frente a los ojos de Shaoran, quien no sabía exactamente que hacer, ya que Sakura estaba muy alterada.  
  
_Sakura todo esta bien, yo fui muy duro contigo si no me lo dijiste fue por algo importante, no te preocupes pero déjame verte por favor. _ las luces cobraban más brillo, llegando lentamente a donde estaba Sakura, mostrando poco a poco, la realidad del estado de Sakura.  
  
_Sakura por favor, amor déjame verte _Shaoran estaba inmensamente preocupado, Sakura nunca se comportaba de esa manera. Cuando la luz dio por completo iluminando todo Shaoran abrió los ojos sobradamente, horrorizado por el espectáculo que tenía enfrente, Sakura no solo estaba temblando y llorando, por la pared en la que estaba apoyada había borrones de sangre. Sakura tenía lo brazos rojos como si hubiera sido victima de un gran forcejeo. _sa---ku---ra. _ Shaoran rápidamente se quiso adelantar, pero Sakura se volteó mostrando su cara, su ojos verdes estaba vidriosos y asustados, Shaoran iba a decir algo cuando Sakura se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas, temblando  
  
_Shaoran....yo...lo siento.. no pude de...te...nerlo _dijo Sakura temblando como un lirio azotado por el viento, de una forma desesperada.  
  
_Sakura quien te hizo esto  
  
_no... no lo sé, no pude.... _Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente impidiéndole hablar. Cuando se calmó Shaoran la separó un poco de su cuerpo para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, toda su ropa estaba en perfecto estado, la idea se había presentado cuando vio el miedo y las contusiones y arañazos que tenía Sakura en los brazos, cuando bajo la mirada hasta el vientre de Sakura vio dos machones de sangre. Sakura al ver donde miraba Shaoran se alejó y se acurrucó contra la pared. Repitiendo _no tengo perdón, no lo tengo maté a todos, mataré no puedo........no tengo perdón.  
  
Shaoran la tomo de las manos y la abrazó y le susurró al oído _Sakura tranquilízate, por favor amor tranquilízate. _Sakura pronto con el abrazó las palabras dulce y las caricias se calmo, aún llorosaza y temblaba, pero no era eso. Poco a poco recobraba la cordura calmándose. _Sakura estas mejor?  
  
Sakura negó con la cabeza _puedes levantarte, estás herida _le dijo Shaoran tranquilo, tratando de sonar calmado siendo que no lo estaba. Sakura afirmó con la cabeza y se intentó levantar, pero no pudo hacer mucho los golpes había sido muchos y muy fuerte. Sakura gimió lastimosamente _Shaoran no puedo _dijo sensiblemente  
  
_no te preocupes, recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y pon tu brazos alrededor de mi cuello ¿si?  
  
_si _Shaoran pronto levantó a Sakura en brazos y le dejó delicadamente en la cama. En eso Shing beam y Yue entran al cuarto, lo recorren y ven a Sakura acostada sangrando.  
  
_¿qué paso? _preguntó alarmado Shing beam  
  
_no lo sé _dijo Shaoran  
  
_¿cómo que no lo sabes? _dijo Yue preocupado casi enfadado.  
  
_entre para hablar con ella, todo estaba oscuro para cuando la luz vuelve la veo en esa esquina, encogida contra la pared, toda la pared manchada y Sakura temblando _dijo Shaoran casi sin respirar mientras terminaba de revisar el rostro de Sakura.  
  
_Yue el no hizo nada _dijo Sakura sentándose de repente en la cama, _él solo entro, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho yo...... hubiera muerto, porque no pude.........de te _Sakura pronto comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Y sa abrazó a Shaoran  
  
_vamos Sakura ya cálmate _dijo Shaoran con tranquilidad  
  
_amo iremos por lo médicos. Si sigue sangrando es posible que empeoré.  
  
_si _dijo Shaoran _Yue por favor encuentra a mi abuela y dile que venga y tu Shing beam avisa a Sheng fun que busque a mi madre y que también venga.  
  
_si _dijeron ambos  
  
luego de unas horas lo médicos abandonaban el dormitorio de Shaoran, donde había sido llevada Sakura para que su cuarto pudiera ser inspeccionado por lo del consejo. Fuera de él estaba Shaoran, Irean *, y la abuela. Juntó con Yue y Kerberos  
  
uno de los médicos llamó a Shaoran aparte.  
  
_¿qué sucede como está ella?  
  
_estable joven Shaoran, no tiene ninguna herida seria son solo raspones nada profundo, pero estaba muy alterada la sedamos para que se durmiera, porque ni siquiera el mejor hechizo la hubiera dormido.  
  
_entiendo, pero que sugiere que fue.  
  
_un demonio, las heridas estaban casi cerradas y no había muestras de que fuera algo humano o una bestia, además los golpes son lago severos debe de haber tenido muchísima fuerza, más que la de cualquier demonio o humano, y por lo que me dijo usted solo desapareció, las ventas estaban cerradas, y nada diferente a un demonio desaparecería así.  
  
_y que hay de un espíritu.  
  
_no podrías ser ningún espíritu necesita de la sangre humana para vivir. Como comprenderá todo apunta a que fue un demonio. La señorita Sakura estaba tan desesperada porque son capaces de controlar la mente.  
  
_comprendo, y Sakura ¿estará bien verdad?  
  
_claro joven, la señorita podrá retornar a su actividad normal cuando ella se sienta bien, las heridas no son graves y ya estaban casi cerradas, y lo golpes nada se puede hacer, así que cuando ella lo crea conveniente estará bien.  
  
_muchas gracias.  
  
_no hay porque joven Shaoran, usted también debía descansar, si pudiera sería conveniente que se quedará con ella, por si llegara a despertar.  
  
_lo haré.  
  
Esa noche en la habitación de Irean li, estaban reunidas tres personas, la abuela de Shaoran, Shaoran y su madre.  
  
_porque la urgencia Shaoran? _pregunto la abuela _ Sheng fun me aviso muy desesperado que quería vernos, que paso, vi a los médicos del concilio moverse desesperados ayer.  
  
Shaoran no respondía nada.  
  
_hijo ¿qué pasa? _pregunto Irean preocupada  
  
_lo que pasa es que un demonio ha logrado traspasar las barreras de la casa, y atacó a Sakura, al parecer mío y de los guardianes está en búsqueda de información.  
  
La abuela abrió lo ojos y dijo  
  
_Sakura,, ¿cómo esta?  
  
_es este momento sedada completamente. _Shaoran cerraba los puños con fuerza _estaba ahí y fui incapaz de sentir la presencia, ahora esta herida levemente pero esta muy golpeada, cuando la encontré estaba acurrucada contra la pared, temblando en un crisis, no me reconoció cuando me le acerque _Shaoran cerró lo puños con fuerza _nadie supo que pasaba dentro yo entre en le momento preciso de haber entrado un momentos después quien sabe que hubiera pasado _dijo Shaoran frustradamente recordando lo que había sido encontrar a Sakura colgando literalmente del techo casi muerta por el poder de Mijuki _es la segunda vez que sucede esto no podemos permitir que suceda de nuevo, porque esto no puede estar pasando, nuestra barrera era impenetrable, pero ahora...  
  
la abuela le tomo el puño que estaba sobre sus rodillas y le dijo _tranquilo Shaoran, por lo menos sabes que si estas tu ahí nada malo le puede pasar, porque de no ser así por más que hubieras sorprendido al demonio hubiera seguido atacando a Sakura, como lo hizo Mijuki, esta vez tienes un oportunidad, de que ella este a salvo. _Shaoran levantó el rostro no lo había visto así demasiado había sido verla en ese estado pero viendo de esa forma era simple imaginar la forma de mantenerla a salvo.  
  
_la abuela tiene razón Shaoran, la única manera de mantener a Sakura a salvo. _dijo Irean tomando la otra mano de Shaoran _la única manera de que este a salvó es que este con ella en todo momento.  
  
Shaoran dijo _es sencillo, estaré con ella.  
  
La abuela lo miró y sonrió _ dijimos en todo momento por lo menos hasta que sepamos un punto débil, debes estar con ella en todo momento.  
  
_a que te refieres abuela'  
  
_es sencillo debes estar con ella hasta cuando duerme.  
  
_¿qué?, madre ¿usted esta de acuerdo con esto?  
  
_Shaoran no veo otra solución por lo menos ahora, además para el concilio ambos están casados desde el día del compromiso, como entenderás no causaría ningún problema de respeto si ustedes dos vieran en la misma habitación. Después de todo son casi esposos. _dijo la madre de Shaoran con tranquilidad _el consejo no juzgará tu relación con ella, porque como sabes un vez que Sakura tuvo el anillo en su dedo, para todo el concilio chino Sakura es tu esposa.  
  
Shaoran medito por un segundo y dijo _esta bien, pero debo hablarlo con ella.  
  
La abuela entonces acotó _tu crees que ella se rehusará? _dijo con sarcasmo _por favor...  
  
_abuela _dijo Shaoran colorado.  
  
Irean li se levantó marchándose para su verdadero dormitorio que estaba en la parte trasera de esa pequeña recepción. Shaoran iba a hacer lo mismo cuando la abuela acotó algo que hizo subir los colores de Shaoran casi hasta el violeta.  
  
_tal vez, pasando más tiempo juntos puedan pensar en un nieto, aunque aún falte el casamiento real.  
  
_abuela por el amor a los dioses, no alucines _Shaoran se marchó a la habitación de Sakura donde se encontró con todos lo guardines, Shaoran les comunicó el plan que tenía, todos aceptaron menos Kerberos, quien costó mucho trabajo que accediera a aquel plan, una vez todo organizado solo faltaba que Sakura despertará, pero mientras tanto Shaoran debía de cuidarla, así que entro a la habitación. Se encontró con Sakura sumida en un muy profundo sueño, rodeo la cama hasta quedar del lado contrario, sin quitarle los ojos a Sakura de encima, se recostó al lado de ella, y le acarició el rostro, Shaoran dijo.  
  
_lo siento Sakura  
  
_no debes sentirlo Shaoran, no fue tu culpa _Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente.  
  
_¿Sakura estabas despierta?  
  
_si  
  
_pero ¿cómo?.  
  
_es que los calmantes no me hacen efecto, tuve que tomar unos muy fuertes cuando estaba en tratamiento, y esto que me dieron a lado de los otro no son nada, solo me adormecen el cuerpo, pero no me da sueño.  
  
Shaoran la miraba con preocupación _¿qué paso?  
  
_realmente no sé exactamente lo que paso me es muy confuso, yo iba a abrir la puerta para hablarte, tenía que pedirte perdón, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, algo me arrastro, con mucha fuerza, sentía que todo era muy pesado, pensé que perdería el sentido, solo sentía un golpe tras de otro, no podría gritar sentía que no podía respirar, cuando los golpes cesaron por un momento, sentí a alguien sobre mi, pelee por liberarme, la sombra frente a mis ojos me golpeo de nuevo, tan fuerte que creo haber perdido el sentido por algunos minutos, después fueron muchas alucinaciones cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, tenía tanto miedo que no podía moverme, vi sus ojos verdes y no pude contenerme, comencé a desesperarme, luego desapareció. _Sakura temblaba un poco _no pude detenerlo tengo miedo de que allá averiguado algo que no debía.  
  
Shaoran le tomo la mano a Sakura _lo importante es que después de todo estas bien. _Sakura sintió un beso leve en los labios, luego ella lo beso.  
  
_gracias Shaoran.  
  
_no debes agradecerme aún.  
  
_por que?  
  
_encontramos un forma que este demonio no vuelva a estar contigo.  
  
_¿y cual es?  
  
_que yo este en todo momento contigo.  
  
_eso no me parece malo.  
  
_en todo momento _volvió a remarcar Shaoran _en especial cuando duermes. La abuela dijo al igual que mi madre que era conveniente que vivamos ambos en una misma habitación. _Shaoran la miró fijo a los ojos y Sakura sonrió _te costó convencer a Kero ¿verdad?  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_si te costó convencer a Kero?  
  
_si.... si me costo pero ¿qué me dices? _Sakura sonrió dijo _si te pones a pensar hemos estado durmiendo juntos desde hace un par de día atrás, ahora sería formalizarlo, nada más. ¿tu que dices?  
  
_quiero que este bien Sakura, no quiero tener que verte de nuevo así, y si eso depende estar contigo en cada segundo, lo acepto.  
  
Sakura sonrió y lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran _te amo _dijo bajito  
  
_yo también Sakura, y mucho _Shaoran le beso  
  
_Shaoran no has dormido verdad.  
  
_no  
  
_porque no duermes un poco, ponte cómodo y recuéstate.  
  
_bi... bien_ Sakura sonrió y se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño  
  
_yo me ducharé. _diciendo eso ingreso al baño. A los poco minutos salió de el cambiada con un pijama blanco que contaba de un remera de breteles y unos pantalones cortos. Shaoran ya estaba acostado leyendo algo, Sakura se sentó en la cama y se metió dentro de las sabanas si que Shaoran se diera cuenta, pronto lo abrazó por el pecho y un aroma a cerezos en flor, hizo sacar a Shaoran de su concentración.  
  
_¿qué lees Shaoran? _dijo Sakura curiosa viendo el libro que tenía en las manos Shaoran  
  
_es un libro que habla sobre las tradiciones de la familia Li _dijo Shaoran mostrándole algunas hojas.  
  
_suena interesante, pero dime son interesante las tradiciones?  
  
_ahora me resultan interesante pero cuando las estudie teniendo unos 15 años, puedo decir que no las veía así.  
  
Sakura rió _ya lo creo, el casamiento no estaba en tu planes.  
  
_¿eh? _Shaoran vio el titulo de la página en que estaba y sonrió _digamos que si. Shaoran cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa de noche _a los 15 años no me imaginaba estar así contigo.  
  
Sakura se sonrojo levemente y se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Shaoran. _¿y que piensas ahora? _dijo Sakura  
  
_que quiero estar contigo así por el resto de mis días.  
  
_yo también _dijo Sakura  
  
Shaoran se quedo en silencio solo abrazándola, pronto le susurro  
  
_Sakura ¿estas dormida?  
  
_no _dijo ella en tono calmado.  
  
_quieres ver algo bonito?  
  
_si ¿qué es?  
  
_ven. _Shaoran le tomo la mano y la guió hasta una de las ventanas de la habitación y la abrió, sobre el hermoso jardín se veía el amanecer. Shaoran que la tenía abrazada le dijo _mucho días soñé despierto con verte ese día, pero nunca pensé que ese sueño se hiciera real.  
  
Sakura solo se recargo sobre Shaoran sonriendo _es hermoso  
  
Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y dijo _Shaoran ¿no tienes sueño?  
  
_un poco ¿quieres ir a dormir?  
  
_por favor _  
  
ambos se fueron hasta la cama recostándose, Sakura se acercó a Shaoran y le beso en los labios _ buenas noches  
  
***por la mañana***  
  
Shaoran se despertaba, por el sonido del movimiento de la casa. Al abrir los ojos la cama estaba vacía buscó por toda la habitación con las vista, nada Sakura no estaba, un poco asustado se levantó, pero escucho la voz de su guardián.  
  
_amito quédese tranquilo _dijo Sheng fun _la señorita le dejo esta nota, hoy muy temprano _Sheng fun le dio la nota.  
  
_gracias _Shaoran la abrió con cuidado en ella decía:  
  
querido Shaoran: cuando recibas esta nota, yo estaré en la biblioteca de tu casa. Como te dije antes de que todo esto pasará, las Destiny cards necesitan un guardián y necesito investigar donde quedaron los escritos de cómo créalos, se que el amo Clow los dejó en algún lugar Shing beam me ayudo diciéndome algunos recuerdo que me guiaron hasta la biblioteca de esta casa, lo escritos no están aquí pero si como están los diarios del amo, tienen que estar en alguna parte, debe haber alguna referencia de los ellos. Estaré ahí hasta que encuentre algo, el sumo sacerdote del consejo me dijo que te avisara de que se reuniría en el salón oval del concilio al mediodía, lamento no estar contigo, pero es importante que las cards este de una vez por todas completas. Nos vemos en la cena  
  
te amo, Sakura  
  
Shaoran dobló nuevamente el papel y miró la hora del reloj eran apenas las 8 de la mañana, a que hora habría partido Sakura.  
  
_fun, dime ¿a que hora salió Sakura?  
  
_como a las 5 de la mañana amo. Usted se siente bien, durmió más de lo normal, siempre despierta al alba.  
  
_digamos que descanse realmente bien _Shaoran sonrió levantándose.  
  
_amito había olvidado decirle algo.  
  
_¿qué pasa?  
  
_su hermana Fanren esta en casa, llegó esta mañana con su sobrina.  
  
_que bien, entonces ve por favor y le avisas que la iré a visitar.  
  
_claro, quiere que le avise a Sakura  
  
_no creo que pueda ir, déjame yo me encargo de eso  
  
_bien _fu salió volando de la habitación  
  
**unos minutos más tarde en la biblioteca de la mansión li**  
  
las puertas de roble pesado se abren pesadamente, Shaoran entra en la habitación ve a Sakura sentada en un escritorio y sonríe estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado de que Shaoran estaba en ese lugar.  
  
Sakura pronto sintió unos abrazos rodearle la cintura y un voz masculina susurrarle al oído. _no crees que sería bueno que descansarás un poco.  
  
_Shaoran _dijo Sakura sorprendiéndose de que estuviera tan cerca y no lo hubiera sentido.  
  
_realmente me parece Sakura que necesitas un descansó, sabes cuantas horas llevas aquí?.  
  
_no  
  
_van a ser casi 4 horas, no es bueno  
  
_pero Shaoran debo encontrar eso.  
  
_hagamos un trato _dijo Shaoran sentándose con Sakura en sus piernas  
  
_¿cuál?  
  
_tu vienes conmigo ahora, a ver a Fanren y a Ying fa, además de tu otras sobrinas y luego yo te ayudo a buscar los datos.  
  
_las niñas estarán ahí?  
  
_si, sería bueno que te conocieran  
  
_en ese caso acepto _Sakura se levantó seguida de Shaoran.  
  
El resto del día, paso tranquilo, para las 3 de la tarde Sakura había encontrado indicio firmes de donde estaba el pergamino de los guardianes, para esa hora Shaoran también había salido de la reunión. Y se encontraba con Sakura en su habitación.  
  
Shaoran entraba casi arrastrándose a la habitación, Sakura se encontraba terminando de arreglar su ropa en el placard. Cuando se volteó a ver a quien llegaba. Y se adelantó a saludarlo.  
  
_Shaoran ¿cómo estuvo la reunión?  
  
_como siempre insoportable, realmente estoy meditando en empezar a faltar a las reuniones, se la pasan discutiendo para después no darle importancia a los que le sugiero.  
  
Sakura rió y dijo _lo sé, estas ahí sentado escuchándolos murmurar y pelearse para después arreglarse y decidir tu vida.  
  
Sakura le sacó con delicadeza la parte de arriba del traje ceremonial alcanzándole una camisa y ayudando a ponérsela. Luego le paso unos pantalones, mientras ella guardaba todo en el placard él se terminó de cambiar. Y se sentó en la cama, Sakura se le acercó por la espalda y le hizo unos masajes en la espalda.  
  
_¿y dime que decidieron? _las cosas en mito parecen ponerse muy serias, la gente esta sufriendo ataques, y el equipo de reconocimiento que envié hace un mes desapareció misteriosamente, en la afueras de la cuidad hace una semana.  
  
Sakura le dejó de hacer masajes para verlo a los ojos.  
  
_eso es grave  
  
_si mucho, por eso decidieron que debo hacer un viaje a Mito. Mañana por la mañana  
  
_entonces iré contigo.  
  
_Sakura eso era lo que quería pedirte, mito es muy peligroso no quiero que vallas conmigo, por favor.  
  
_pero Shaoran  
  
_Sakura antes de la reunión me dijiste que quería viajar a Tokyo para buscar más información, porque no haces eso mientras yo estoy en Mito, puedes llevarte a lo guardines si quieres, para que este segura. Yo no creo necesitarlos.  
  
_pero  
  
_Sakura por favor _Shaoran lo decía muy firme, Sakura no quiso insistir en el asunto, no quería dejar solo a Shaoran pero debía de llagar a la batalla con un mazo de card bien preparado, y de crea un guardián por lo que ella sabía no era cosa fácil, y seguramente necesitaría de entrenarlo , y cuanto más tiempo contara para ello, mejores serían los resultados.  
  
_esta bien Shaoran, pero cuando termine en Tokyo me iré a Mito te queda eso claro.  
  
_esta bien Sakura _Shaoran sabía que sería el mejor acuerdo que podría conseguir. _solo prométeme que te llevarás a todos los guardianes contigo.  
  
_lo prometo, pero tu te llevas las cards.  
  
_¿qué?  
  
_seguramente enfrentarás tu más peligros que yo, quiero que te las lleves ¿de acuerdo?  
  
_esta bien.  
  
Una semana después en el antiguo concilio de Tokyo, Sakura revisaba la habitación de los guardianes, en ella había un sin fin de libros que le serviría de seguro. Tomo varios, en la última semana salía de esa habitación para cenar con Touya, Kajo y Yukito , además de la novia de Yukito, Ayame quien era una persona muy dulce y que lo quería mucho.  
  
Esa tarde no sería la excepción, los guardianes de Eriol, quienes había ido con Sakura en último momento por pedido de Eriol y Tomoyo, parecía que nadie quería dejarla sola en ningún momento, estaban ausente por lo menos Ruby Moon, quien había desaparecido hacía algunas horas junto con Shing beam, Yue estaba de paseo por la ciudad, Kero y fun había estado jugando con el Game boy toda la tarde, y Spinel era el único de todos lo guardianes que la había ayudado leyendo junto con ella los archivos del amo.  
  
Llegaba la noche y Sakura no había abandonado la habitación, suspirando resignada dijo:  
  
_es imposible que no haya rastros de este texto ,tiene que estar en algún lugar _dijo Sakura preocupada. _necesito encontrarlo cuanto antes.  
  
Sakura cerró sus ojos para concentrar un gran poder de energía que se entre mezclaba con los pergaminos que tenía sobre un mesa, algunos flotaban, otros quedaban en la mesa Sakura tomaba uno de los tanto que flotaba, el que parecía brillar más. Sakura se mareo y cayó pesadamente en el sillón donde había estado sentada con anterioridad, todo estaba muy nublado.  
  
Kero asustado al igual que fun y que Spinel, se le acercaron.  
  
_Sakurita ¿qué te sucede?  
  
_nada Kero, no es nada, creo que estoy algo cansada.  
  
_vienes diciendo eso desde que llegamos a Japón, para mi que tienes algo.  
  
_señorita Sakura ¿por qué no visita a un médico?, o a la señorita Kajo.  
  
_tal vez tendría que Spinel pero mi hermano y Kajo han vuelto de su viaje de bodas hace algunas semanas no quisiera molestarlos, además es algo tonto que lo moleste con un cosa así, nada más estoy algo cansada, apenas he dormido unas 2 horas.  
  
_entonces porque no vas a dormir? _dijo Sheng fun _es tarde hoy no cenarás con tu hermano ni con Yukito aprovecha a descansar lo que no hayas encontrado hasta ahora no lo harás en unos pocos minutos.  
  
_la lagartija con alas tiene razón _dijo Kero  
  
fun solo dijo _ve hasta el leoncito de peluche le parece bien.  
  
Spinel los miró y dijo _en verdad sería bueno que descansará señorita Sakura.  
  
_esta bien, pero y Yue  
  
_el sabe como llegar, además no creo que le moleste que usted este durmiendo _dijo Spinel en tono calmado _¿y Shing beam?  
  
_no vendrán hoy tal vez mañana por la mañana recién los veremos _ Spinel y fu intercambiaron miradas, Sakura solo sonrió  
  
_en ese caso me iré a descansar.  
  
+++Mito 1:30 de la madrugada +++  
  
ringgggggggggggggg. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg.  
  
Una mano busca un teléfono en la oscuridad, hasta que lo encuentra ve la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche y contesta el teléfono.  
  
_hola  
  
_Shaoran, ¿eres tu?  
  
_si _Shaoran salió de su ensueño al escuchar la voz de Sakura y dijo _Sakura QUE PASÓ ESTÁS BIEN.  
  
_si, pero tu estas bien? _ dijo Sakura en tono preocupado.  
  
-si, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?  
  
_es que acabó de tener un pesadilla, pero me pareció una demasiado real, y bueno es tarde lo sé pero necesitaba llamarte, para saber si estas bien.  
  
_lo estoy duerme tranquila.  
  
_Shaoran, ¿fuiste a las cuevas de las afueras de la cuidad?  
  
_si hoy por la mañana  
  
_¿no te sucedió nada?  
  
_no, todo fue bastante tranquilo, y tengo buenas noticia en una encontramos al equipo de búsqueda dicen que se habían perdido en el primer día de la expedición, se encuentran todo bien porque tenía agua y provisiones para dos semanas.  
  
_me alegra oír eso, debes pensar que estoy loca por llamarte a estas horas pero no me podía dormir sin saber que estas bien.  
  
_no pienso que seas un loca, después de todo tu sueños me han salvado algunas veces. Pero dime ¿cómo te encuentras tu? Fun me dijo que estabas un poco enferma, y que te mareabas con frecuencia. _ es que no he dormido muy bien que digamos, me preocupa no encontrar ese pergamino.  
  
_Sakura descansa tal vez mañana por la tarde nos encontremos  
  
_que bien.  
  
Por la tarde del siguiente día Sakura se encontraba feliz tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena en realidad, aquel pergamino que tanto había buscado se encontraba en ese momento en sus manos, Sakura leía con atención todo lo que este decía para poder encontrar todo aquello que necesitaba, sentada en la habitación que había en la habitación de guardianes Sakura, releía el pergamino por 8 vez en el día, le había costado cierto trabajo memorizar todo lo que debía decir en especial por lo mal que había amanecido ese día, sentía nauseas continuamente y no había podido probar un alimento a lo largo del día, cualquier cosa le producía asco.  
  
Pero a pesar de eso había conseguido memorizar cada parte del rito, y gracias al cielo, y a la abuela de Shaoran contaba con todo en ese momento para realizar el conjuro. Faltaba ultimar alguno detalles, fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación fue tocada.  
  
_Sakurita puedo pasar? _decía Kero con su voz chillona del otro lado  
  
_si pasa Kero _pronto Kero abrió la puerta y entro junto con Sheng fun con una bandeja de frutas y jugo. _Sakurita debes comer algo estas pálida.  
  
_Kero es que no me siento bien, me siento muy enferma del estómago, estas preocupaciones de los últimos 3 día me han afectado bastante.  
  
_pero Sakura _dijo fun, recordándole a Shaoran automáticamente _debes comer algo, si te enfermas el amo me cortará la alas, además por que no pruebas algo, tal vez se te pase el malestar.  
  
_fun tiene razón Sakurita debes probar algo.  
  
_está bien Kero _dijo Sakura levantándose para recibir la bandeja, los dos guardines se sentaron frente a ella, el la cama mientras lentamente comía algunos alimentos.  
  
Kero miró el pergamino y pregunto _¿cómo va todo?  
  
_gracias a la abuela las cosas están listas solo faltan ultimar un detalle, pero necesito a Yue, pero no he podido encontrarlo.  
  
_esta en la torre de Tokyo desde temprano, no dijo que iría a preparar todo para la creación del guardián. _dijo fun, mirando a Sakura  
  
_precisamente lo necesito por qué el sabe donde puedo encontrar el alma adecuada, para esto.  
  
_tal vez vuelva en unos momentos más pero te falta algo? _pregunto Kero con tranquilidad _no, el traje ceremonial adecuado está en el armario mi cuchillo sagrado esta purificado y con el traje, las perlas que me dio el amo están con el cuchillo, usaré dos de ella, el agua purificada esta en el templo, todas las hierbas también, las cards están listas y yo solo me falta el ritual de purificación y la meditación. Y tendremos un guardián en pocos minutos.  
  
Sakura toma un poco de jugo, y retira la bandeja.  
  
_Sakura no vas a comer más _dice fun mirándola serio  
  
_ realmente no puedo siento el estómago más revuelto que antes, pero tampoco puedo estar sin comer.  
  
_ Sakurita está bien por lo menos es algo _dijo Kero _ porque no duermes un poco, te vez cansada, cuando llegue Yue o Shing te despertamos. _dijo Kero  
  
_un pregunta  
  
_¿cuál? _dijo fun  
  
_donde está Spinel?  
  
_está buscando a Nakuru, no han podido encontrarla desde ayer a la tarde _dice Kero  
  
_además desapareció junto con Shing _dijo fun, con cara pícara  
  
_¿qué se supone que debemos pensar? _dijo Sakura  
  
_nada solo lo digo _fun miró para varios lados  
  
pronto dejaron a Sakura para que descansara, al poco tiempo se sintió más cansada de los normal y dejó que su cuerpo llamará al sueño.  
  
Unas dos horas después Sakura se despierta, eran las 6 de la tarde, el ritual lo haría a las 10 de la noche, de luna llena.  
  
Sakura decido ir a visitar los apartamentos donde aún vivían su hermano su esposa Kajo, y Yukito con su novia. Ahora repartidos en los 3 piso inferiores.  
  
++11:30 torre de Tokyo ++ Shaoran entran en lugar todo estaba lleno de bruma y Sakura recitaba la última parte del pergamino.  
  
_y fieles a la luz de mi estrella, serán poderosos y controlarán el poder único de la protección.... Chiang, Liang, mis guardianas yo las invoco en el nombre de las Destiny cards. _Sakura estaba casi arrodillada dentro del agua. Se notaba el cansancio que tenía pronto, las luz y la bruma se dispersaron y dos alas aparecieron frente a Sakura _desde este momento yo las libero.  
  
Shaoran vio lo que siempre había leído, las luz más blanca se vio en ese momento, del lado derecho envuelto en una luz dorada, una felina parecida a un leopardo blanco, apareció, al abrir los ojos se vio el color beige más brillante, en ese momento la guardiana se reverenció en frente de Sakura y dijo  
  
_a mi ama le debo mi vida, tuya es mi alma. La gran card master.  
  
Pronto la figura de al lado, se abrió una chica de cabellos rubios casi blancos con precisamente mechones de ese color, apareció ataviada con una ropa muy parecida a la de Yue, pero la de ella era un vestido, color blanco, con enredaderas celeste, sobre la mejilla derecha tenía una luna celeste muy clara, al abrir los ojos se vio un celeste claro.  
  
_a mi ama mi poder y mi vida, por la luna me presentó, o gran card master.  
  
Al decir esto Sakura se reverenció ante ellas, ambas guardianas abrieron los ojos sobradamente y Sakura encontré agregó.  
  
_saludo a mis amigas, ustedes son mi guardianas y mis amigas. Pero necesito sus nombres  
  
la tigresa dijo _mi nombre es Liang  
  
_mi nombre es Chiang _la mujer habló en una voz muy melodiosa  
  
Sakura volvió el rostro a Yue que estaba en frente de la mujer, y entonces agregó _creo que estarás feliz Yue _dijo Sakura sonriente , en ese momento se encogió más y dijo _ya no puedo más  
  
En ese momento Shaoran entro en el domo de luz y dijo cerrando la frase. _del poder de su creadora han nacido, le debe su obediencia.  
  
_y su amistad _dijo Sakura _por siempre felices, si compromiso de sangre _dijo Sakura y Shaoran agregó.  
  
_por siempre y para siempre  
  
_bajo la luz de mi propia estrella, para que todo este  
  
_bien _finalizó Shaoran  
  
toda la torre se llenó de una luz segadora, cuando se fue apagando cuado se pudo distinguir Sakura estaba en lo brazos de Shaoran, quien le acariciaba el rostro, Sakura se levantó y dijo  
  
_Yue Chiang, acérquense por favor _ambos guardianes felices se acercaron Sakura tomo la mano de Chiang y se la dio a Yue. _ahora es su tiempo. Sakura cayó hacía atrás, casi sin sentido Sakura cayó en los brazos de Shaoran.  
  
Todo los guardines se acercaron y la miraron con preocupación. Sakura abrió los ojos y dijo _ahora todo esta bien, debemos volver a casa _y se quedo dormida, en ese momento una luz blanca entró en su cuerpo sin que nadie lo notará, y un corazón comenzó a latir.  
  
Continuará  
  
Notas:  
  
Hola ¿cómo están?, gracias por los comentarios, aunque han sido pocos, pero bueno no pueden quejarse no he tardado casi nada, están llegando los momento definitivos faltan algunas bodas, y otras cosas pero paciencia eso es lo que le pido, y que me escriban por lo menos un hola, para ver como va todo.  
  
Gracias a todas las que me escriben y en especial a un grupo de amigas que lee mi fic, ustedes saben quien son, muchas gracias.  
  
Suerte para todos  
  
no vemos la próxima Angel_yanu 


	22. 22

*******XXII-"celebraciones, la última paz." ********  
Sakura la oscuridad del eclipse. by angel_yanu  
  
Capitulo anterior:  
  
_Yue Chiang, acérquense por favor _ambos guardianes felices se acercaron Sakura tomo la mano de Chiang y se la dio a Yue. _ahora es su tiempo. Sakura cayó hacía atrás, casi sin sentido Sakura cayó en los brazos de Shaoran.  
  
Todo los guardines se acercaron y la miraron con preocupación. Sakura abrió los ojos y dijo _ahora todo esta bien, debemos volver a casa _y se quedo dormida, en ese momento una luz blanca entró en su cuerpo sin que nadie lo notará, y un corazón comenzó a latir  
  
*dos semanas más tarde* un muchacho de pelo castaño estaba parado en la entrada de un habitación, apenas iluminada, habían sido dos largas semanas de un viaje, contempla detrás del la ventanas de la típica casa china a un chica embelleciéndose el cabello, con un luz tenue para no despertar a nadie, porque a decir verdad era la medianoche, nadie lo espera porque supuestamente debía llegar recién para la siguiente mañana, pero ella estaba ahí se quedo viéndola por uno segundos hasta que la mujer se quedo entro en la cama apagando la luz y despidiendo a sus dos guardines que en esos momentos salían a su habitación.  
  
_adiós Kero, fun  
  
_que descanses Sakurita _el guardián amarillo salió de la habitación mientras que el dragoncito permaneció unos minutos en el dintel de la puerta_ que descanses Sakura y que sueñes con el amo.  
  
El personaje que se encontraba en el exterior de la ventana casi cae al escuchar tan cómica expresión del guardián, pronto siente la puerta cerrarse y el deslizar de los pasos de los dos guardianes por lo pasillos de la casa. Y la voz de la chica atrae su atención a la habitación.  
  
_que descanses Shaoran _en ese momento el personaje que se encontraba afuera supo que era el momento de entrar, lentamente evitando causar mucho ruido, Shaoran corrió la ventana y se deslizó hábilmente hasta quedar al costado de la cama donde dormía Sakura. Lentamente se acercó y dijo después de darle un tierno beso en lo labios  
  
_que descanses tu también Sakura. _Shaoran sonrió ya que Sakura se quedo muy tranquila sin entender demasiado lo que sucedía a su alrededor, probablemente con la conexión mental y sentimental que tenia era bastante posible que hubiera sentido su presencia mientras el estaba de viaje. Shaoran para que Sakura se diera cuenta de que realmente estaba ahí dio la vuelta y se sentó en su lado para volcarse y darle un beso a Sakura, quien al sentir el segundo beso se sorprendió abriendo los ojos encontrándose con los de Shaoran apenas iluminados en la penumbra, Shaoran se retiró un poco para que Sakura tuviera lugar para poder reaccionar.  
  
-Shaoran? _dijo Sakura sentándose y prendiendo la débil luz de la habitación, encontrándose con un sonriente Shaoran sentado a su lado. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!!!! _dijo Sakura llena de emoción saltando a sus brazos _no puedo creerlo que hacer aquí?  
  
_quería verte y conseguí un vuelo antes del de mañana.  
  
_pero ¿por qué no me avisaste que venía?  
  
_digamos que quería que fuera un sorpresa, sabes Sakura te extrañe mucho.  
  
Pronto sintió los fino brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cuello _te extrañe muchísimo Shaoran. _Sakura lloraba de felicidad.  
  
_yo también te extrañe mucho Sakura _ambos se quedaron viendo por mucho tiempo en silencio luego "lock & securus" sellaron todas las puertas, ambos se miraron Sakura dijo _te amo Shaoran _en ese momento Shaoran le respondió besándola.  
  
(advertencia: si son personas muy sensibles a las demostraciones de cariño demasiado descriptivas por favor deténganse aquí hasta que haya otra aclaración más adelante, gracias)  
  
Shaoran comenzó besándole el labio inferior de Sakura, la aprisiono con los de él, con pequeños besos, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando todas las sensaciones que le provocaban, pronto los besos lentamente comenzaron a hacerse más intensos.  
  
Sin romper el beso ambos se acercaron más, Sakura acariciaba casi con timidez la espalda de Shaoran, mientras él tenía una mano en la nuca de Sakura, y otra en la cintura, poco a poco entre caricias y sonrisa cómplices, ambos quedaron recostados. Shaoran la miró por un segundo ambos sonreían de una manera cómplice casi divertida.  
  
_te amo _le dijo Shaoran a Sakura antes de comenzar nuevamente a besarle, con la infinita dulzura y cariño que le tenía.  
  
Sakura correspondía a esto besos, tranquilos sin arrebatos con la misma intensidad que su novio, Shaoran bajo las manos, una hasta la cintura de esta abrazándola con delicadeza y otra de las manos aún permanecía en la espalda de Sakura. Con tranquilidad sin arrebatos, ambos quedaron recostado uno sobre el otro, Sakura estaba debajo de Shaoran, se miraron y ambos no habían parado de sonreír.  
  
Nuevamente Shaoran comenzó a besar a Sakura, en tono lento como queriendo demostrar todo lo que sentía, pronto comenzó a menguar en la intensidad de los besos y le susurro a Sakura _ Sakura me avergüenzo del modo en que te estoy deseando.  
  
Sakura solo sonrió y a modo de repuesta le dijo dulcemente un _te amo _comenzando ella a besarlo , tomo las manos de Shaoran que estaban a los lados y comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, con tranquilidad disfrutando todo aquello, comenzó un juego de besos pequeños.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde rompieron el beso, sonriéndose con nerviosidad, ya había comenzado a respirar con dificultad, sus corazones latía a un ritmo acompasado pero acelerado, Shaoran recargó con cuidado su peso sobre Sakura, Sakura sonrió bastante sonrojada, pero deslizo las manos hasta la espalda de Shaoran acariciándolo con suavidad, a decir verdad Shaoran tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, plagado de músculos, y en ese momento llevaba una camisa blanca muy liviana que dejaba al tacto su bien formados músculos.  
  
Por su parte Shaoran, recorría el cuerpo de Sakura con delicadeza única, pronto el golpeteo de su corazón le hizo perder un poco sus inhibiciones, y comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello, esto hizo que Sakura perdiera un poco las inhibiciones al igual que él, y deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Shaoran, quien seguía besando su cuello con tranquilidad, Sakura se detuvo un segundo las manos en la espalda de Shaoran y soltó un leve suspiró, Shaoran en ese momento se detuvo y se separó de Sakura con la misma tranquilidad con la que había comenzado todo aquello.  
  
Sakura se sentó al lado de él y lo miró y pregunto casi con timidez _¿qué..... sucede? _inocentemente Sakura había preguntado, Shaoran levanto su vista y le sonrió acariciando el rostro de Sakura, ella se alarmó un poco y le tomo la mano para preguntarle _¿estás bien?  
  
Shaoran solamente afirmó con la cabeza y luego dijo casi en un susurro _ perdóname  
  
Sakura se sorprendió y preocupada dijo _ ¿por qué habría de tener que perdonarte algo?, no has hecho nada malo ¿verdad? _Sakura estaba algo alarmada a todo esto Shaoran no era de comportarse de esa forma.  
  
_me he portado mal contigo _Shaoran le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
  
_Shaoran no me asustes ¿por qué dices eso?  
  
_por portarme así contigo por no respetarte.  
  
_de que hablas Shaoran, tu me respetas más que nadie, por favor no digas que no lo haces _Sakura estaba con los ojos brillosos  
  
_como pude decirte lo que dije _Sakura no le dejó continuar y dijo  
  
(fin de la advertencia -___-¡)  
  
_yo te amo, y de haber pasado lo que iba a pasar, nada hubiera sido diferente, tu me respetas Shaoran, y de haber seguido...  
  
_no te hubiera respetado. _Shaoran bajo el rostro Sakura solo lo miro y le dijo sonriendo  
  
_podrías abrazarme Shaoran _Shaoran se sorprendió ante tal repuesta, pero no se movió entonces Sakura lo abrazó y le dijo.  
  
_Shaoran yo te amo con toda el ama, y sé que no me haría daño _Sakura se abrazó a Shaoran con fuerza  
  
_este no era el momento.  
  
_tal vez tengas razón, _Sakura escondió la cabeza en la hendidura del cuello de Shaoran y con las mejillas rojas dijo _en realidad........ no podría decirte que no tenía algo de nervios, y un poco de miedo. _Shaoran abrazó a Sakura con delicadeza, después de todo Sakura jamás había estado es esa forma, y Shaoran se alegraba que confiará en el lo suficiente para decirle aquello, aunque la mayoría de esas imágenes las había visto en sueños, y hasta parecía ya haberlas vivido con anterioridad. Sakura habló nuevamente - pero yo confío en ti  
  
_gracias Sakura _dijo Shaoran abrazándola, mientras sus corazones volvía a un ritmo tranquilo, Sakura suspiró casi con resignación _no quiero decepcionarte Shaoran.  
  
_nunca lo harás, esperaremos ¿te parece?  
  
_si _dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
se quedaron en silencio por un minutos hasta que Sakura, ruborizada preguntó.  
  
_Shaoran  
  
_dime  
  
_bueno no te ha sucedido ver..... digamos.... lo.....que paso... no bueno lo que iba a pasar..... en .... bueno....no lo has soñado _dijo Sakura más colorada que un tomate.  
  
_¿quieres que te diga la verdad? _Shaoran también estaba sumamente colorado.  
  
_si  
  
_en realidad si Sakura_ Shaoran ya pasaba de un rojo a un bordó.  
  
Sakura suspiró con alivió y dijo _pensé que era yo sola _en ese momento Shaoran volvió el rostro a Sakura esta se sonrojó sobradamente y dijo _yo.... bueno _había pensado en voz alta sin siquiera notarlo.  
  
_eres un pícara _Shaoran sonrió  
  
_no te burles_ Sakura fingía un enojo, lo empujo desplació y así comenzaron un guerra de almohadones, hasta caer rendido boca arriba..  
  
_creo que sería bueno que durmiéramos un poco mañana todos se llevarán un gran sorpresa cuando te vean _Sakura se estiraba  
  
_si quieres, de todas manera yo iba ganado _dijo Shaoran en tono despreocupado, levantándose para poder cambiarse  
  
_a siiiiii _dijo Sakura tirándolo del cuello para hacerle cosquillas, al poco tiempo los dos se hacia cosquillas, se escuchaban risas. Pronto cada uno de ellos se sentó de su lado y Shaoran le dijo  
  
_te amo muchísimo Sakura  
  
_y yo a ti _ambos se sonrieron, Shaoran se levantó y le dio un beso a Sakura  
  
_iré a ducharme, tu descansa  
  
_si _Sakura se metió dentro de las mantas mientras Shaoran se quitaba la camisa y entraba al baño. (imaginen eso ___-----____! La escritora de desmaya)  
  
Unos minutos más tarde se recostaba Shaoran junto a Sakura, ella dormida ya, se acurrucó juntó a él sonriendo, Shaoran simplemente la abrazó para quedarse rápidamente dormido.  
  
++por la mañana ++ Sakura reposaba cómodamente a un costado de Shaoran, sobre las mullidas almohadas, Sakura se encontraba tranquila, respirando con ritmo y tranquilidad, por su parte Shaoran estaba despierto con las manos detrás de la nuca, mirando el techo de su habitación, todo estaba muy tranquilo el aire fresco de la mañana se escabullía entre las ventanas y apenas un poco de luz entraba en el lugar. Shaoran se encontraba meditando sobre la batalla que tendrían dentro de poco, Sakura había encontrado en su ausencia al recordar el último fragmento de su memoria con respecto a las 12 noches, que se encontraba encerrado en el sello, con ello había recordado la ubicación de un texto que hablaba de esa batalla.  
  
Por otro lado le preocupaba, que Sakura no recuperara toda su memoria, ya que había recordado el porque de haber creado el sello, pero aún no podía recordar todo, estaba conciente de que algo faltaba, pero no encontraba que, y eso la había tenido muy preocupada, y al mismo tiempo lo había tenido a él, el último llamado que había recibido de ella, lo había dejado preocupado por ello había vuelto unas horas antes.  
  
Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en su hogar, feliz en cierto modo, que su relación hubiera mejorado aún más de lo que estaba, porque sin duda anoche con la charla algo había cambiado, para bien. Shaoran siguió recorriendo varios de sus pensamientos, hasta que se encontró nuevamente con el texto que había encontrado Sakura.  
  
El cual se encontraba en esos momento sobre su mesa de noche. Se movió un poco para alcanzar el pergamino que estaba en la mesa, cuando volvió a su lugar Sakura se acomodó y Shaoran le sonrió, había quedado boca arriba con una mano sobre la almohada y la otra sobre su vientre.  
  
Shaoran volvió al texto que tenía en su manos para releerlo.  
  
El texto explicaba que en el antiguo Egipto con la muerte, de Osiris el dios de la creación, el día que era controlado por su hermana y esposa Isis, ordenó a todos los dioses y le pido en suplica a el dios Ra que ocultara el sol en memoria de su difunto marido.  
  
Cuando el sol cayó el primer día de la muere de Osiris mientras el descendía al reino de los submundo, para consagrarse rey y prepararse para la resurrección, el sol se ocultó en el mundo, con ello grandes catástrofes llegaron, el asesino de Osiris su hermano Set; gano mucho poder en la sombras despertó a los peores demonios, el pueblo de Egipto se vio menguante bajo la amenaza de Set, y pronto la raza humana comenzó a extinguirse.  
  
El dios Ra furioso condenó a Isis a vivir en la tierra y sufrir el mundo humano, pero con ello la oscuridad no desapareció el eclipse permanecía, la oscuridad y la maldad habían llegado muy profundo en el mundo humano, por ello la cúpula que ocultaba el sol de día y la luna de noche no desaparecía.  
  
En la tierra Set, había logrado desatar a un demonio, al engañar a Anubis (dios de los muertos), el demonio se alimentaba de la sangre de la doncellas, Ra al ver que nada podía hacer y que todo dependía del pueblo, maldijo al demonio que si su sangre probaba la de una mujer que estuviera embarazada, sus poderes se desvanecerían.  
  
Los días pasaron y todos aguardaban el final, pero Isis quien amaba a los humanos, por soportar tales pesadumbres se alzo ante el demonio y ofrendó su sangre pura, para que no matará más humanos, Ra al ver cuan grande había sido el poder de Isis, pidió a cada dios que rezará por su alma, el 6to día el sol salió alto en el horizonte de Egipto, dioses y humanos bendicieron el sol, pero con el caer del atardecer, las sombras cubrieron nuevamente.  
  
Isis había servido de alimentó para el demonio, pero al poco tiempo este había comenzado a perder fuerzas y su poder caía, Set temeroso de perder aquel demonio, capturó muchas doncellas, pero Isis para evitar semejante masacre hechizo al demonio, para que solo bebiera de su sangre aunque esto le costará la vida. Y así lo hizo los días pasaron en el octavo día el demonio murió, Isis comienza a notar los cambios en su cuerpo, y la razón por la cual el demonio había perecido, ella estaba embarazada.  
  
Su esposo Osiris haciende del sub-mundo para pelear con Set. La pelea se desarrolla hasta que Osiris vence a su hermano, mas en el último momento Set atraviesa una flecha dorada en el corazón de Osiris y este muere.  
  
Isis desolada, toma a su hermano y esposo para guiarlo al submundo donde lo coronan rey, ella vuelve al mundo humano para esperar su fin, pero Ra todo misericordioso la consagra con los dioses nuevamente, En el 12do día el sol sale con la asunción de Isis, para nunca volverse a ocultar, pero el dios Nut (dios del cielo) esconde el sol por algunas horas para recordar la muerte de su hijo, Osiris.  
  
Shaoran luego de leer ese texto, se quedo meditando, muy poco había que ver en eso con la vida en china, en realidad era muy poco lo que podía comparase en ese escrito había otro junto a este que era el mismo suceso pero unos 300 años más tarde. El texto decía.  
  
"12 noche cubrieron el cielo, los demonios egipcios del submundo se elevaron a las tierras de los humanos, para matar a las doncellas, pero un ángel de hermoso e inmaculado aspecto se ha sacrificado por su amada, un humano, renunciando al paraíso para verlo para estar con él, para que su raza viva, el 6to día como antes el sol brillo para ella, cuando su cuerpo fue envenenado en el afán de terminar, con el demonio de la oscuridad, el 8vo día el ángel casi consigue su objetivo, pero su amado humano, se presenta ante el demonio y en una lucha desenfrenada el humano vence, mas su vida es terminada con una flecha dorada, su ángel con el alma destrozada, tomo a su amado en brazos y lo llevó al cielo"  
  
Shaoran recordó lo que le había dicho Sakura en ese momento, que fue la primera vez que el ángel guía apareció.  
  
"ella había sido corrompida por ser el alimento de un demonio, por ello no podía estar con el, como un ángel errante vago por el mundo humano hasta que en una desolada isla, casi sin fuerzas tomo asiento y lloró ; cada lágrima de color celeste platinado como su sangre, sano a la humanidad y la liberó de aquella oscuridad, cuando los corazones humanos vieron la luz, el sol comenzó a brillar, como un fénix que con su llanto sana ella había salvado la humanidad, en el 12do día el ángel pereció cuando la última gota resbaló por su pálido rostro esta se convirtió en la primer carta mágica, una carta mística que daría vida a los muerto y iluminaría las almas en pena. La cual si la historia se repitiese aparecería frente al humano, cuyo corazón tenga tres dotes, amor esperanza y alegría."  
  
La historia finalizaba allí, en toda la historia de la humanidad solo dos veces había sucedido el mismo suceso, Shaoran meditó aquello, era bueno saber que existía una carta, que los ayudaría, pero quien tendría los tres dotes en el momento de la batalla, nadie aún lo sabía.  
  
Shaoran volvió sus ojos para mirar la ilustración de la carta, era un solo brillo dorado, no había nombre ni símbolos solo un brillo, dentro de una carta. Shaoran suspiró la historia parecía repetirse, pero quien tomaría cada lugar.  
  
Volvió su rostro a Sakura y medito, ella había adoptado la misma misión que aquel ángel, proteger a la humanidad, en cierta forma Eriol, y él también lo había hecho, pero lo más extraño era que ninguno había tenido el porque de ser así, en sus manos.  
  
Sakura se acurrucó, junto a Shaoran abrazándolo dejando su delicada mano sobre su pecho, al igual que su rostro, Sakura lo había sacado de sus pensamientos que lo estaban perturbando, y se volvió hacía ella, pronunciando.  
  
_ni cuando estas dormida dejas de cuidarme. _Shaoran acarició el rostro de Sakura, con tranquilidad, se sentía dichoso de que un sueño como el que había tenido durante toda su adolescencia se hiciera realidad, estaba con Sakura comprometido, y se sentía feliz porque a pesar de haber encontrado a una Sakura diferente a la niña de 10 años, todo había cambiado lentamente y en esos momento Sakura poco a poco volvía a ser la misma de antes.  
  
Shaoran se disponía a darle un beso en los labios cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó. Shaoran rápidamente dejó a Sakura recostada sobre su almohada se levantó y se puso una remera sobre los pantalones largos que ya tenía puestos. Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.  
  
Se encontró frente a frente con su hermana Fanren. _bueno días Shaoran _dijo Fanren reverenciándose cortamente, Shaoran le respondió de la misma manera _nos alegra saber que volviste antes.  
  
Shaoran hizo un ademán para que ingresará a la habitación, llevándose un sorpresa por no solo encontrar a su hermana mayor sino también a sus otras 3 hermanas, quienes traían el desayuno para los dos.  
  
Pronto tomaron asiento en la salita que tenía la habitación, sus 3 hermanas menores volvieron su vista hacía la cama de Shaoran, donde Sakura detrás de una suaves cortinas de gasa muy fina, dormía tranquilamente. Las tres hermanas dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
_¡¡¡¡¡qué linda!!! _ sonriendo de manera cómica, Fanren solo había sonreído, volviendo el rostro hacía su hermano pequeño.  
  
_llegaste anoche ¿verdad?  
  
_si, pude conseguir un vuelo anterior al programado, lo que me dijo Sakura no me había dejado nada tranquilo, se la oía muy angustiada, creo que algo más le había sucedido pero aún no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle.  
  
_y será mejor que no lo hagas Shaorancito _dijo la más joven de las hermanas.  
  
_¿por qué no debería?  
  
_no te has preguntado ¿por qué trajimos el desayuno? _dijo la segunda más joven  
  
_, siendo que jamás se sirve en la habitaciones, solo en el caso de que alguna mujer de la casa, este enferma o embrazada. _completo la tercer hermana  
  
_si se eso pero díganme porque, Sakura no está enferma y mucho menos embarazada _dijo Shaoran con cierto sonrojo en la mejillas.  
  
_pues nuestra madre les envió el desayuno, en especial para Sakura, en forma de disculpa. _contestó Fanren con tranquilidad  
  
_¿cómo es eso? _dijo Shaoran un tanto irritado.  
  
_verás Shaoran _dijo la más joven _Sakura recordó todo lo relacionado con las 12 noches hace dos días atrás, pero al parecer recordó algunos detalles más tarde ayer después de la cena.  
  
_bien continua _dijo Shaoran expectante  
  
_bien verás nuestra madre quiso que le entregáramos la esmeralda, gemela de la que llevas tu en el cuello, la de nuestro padre, nuestra madre le dio la de ella a Sakura.  
  
_bien aún no veo el problema.  
  
+++flash back +++  
  
todas las hermanas de Shaoran y Sakura se encontraban tomando el té, esperando a la abuela, para que le contará un poco de la historia de la familia. Fanren quien era la única que faltaba entro a la habitación.  
  
Sakura se levantó y la abrazó con fuerzas a modo de saludos, hacía apenas un par de días que Fanren se había recuperado del todo del parto, y Sakura no había tenido más que unos minutos para saludarla. Fanren la saludo de igual forma y tomaron asiento, luego Fanren extendió su mano y le dijo a Sakura, mientras ella recibía lo que tenía la otra.  
  
_nuestra madre desea que conserves esto. _Sakura la miró con fascinación para decir  
  
_es muy hermosa, es igual a la de Shaoran.  
  
_en efecto Shaoran la luce desde que cumplió 20 años, mi padre las compró el día en que Shaoran nació, una la llevaba él y la otra mi madre. _dijo la del medio  
  
_la que lleva Shaoran es la de mi padre _dijo Fanren _y la que tienes tu la llevaba mi madre  
  
_pero.. es muy importante no puedo aceptar algo así.... para la señora Irean debe de ser muy, muy importante.  
  
_lo es_ respondió la madre de Shaoran en la entrada de la habitación. _aún así debes conservarla, mi marido y padre de Shaoran, me dijo el día en que su hijo nació que había unos ojos esmeralda cerca de él en su futuro, mi marido tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro, y al parecer no erró en eso.  
  
_no.. _dijo Sakura sonriendo, pero algo en los ojos de Irean Li, no dejaban tranquila a Sakura, pronto su pesadilla y lo que había recordado se hicieron presentes como un flash, la madre de Shaoran entonces continuo.  
  
_además me dijo que " esas esmeraldas los mantendría unido, como lo haría con nosotros, que les recordaría cuan grande es lo que siente, cuando el final se presentarán, en el que el día se haría noche, y que el cielo se tornara oscuro durante 12 días, esas esmeraldas pasaría a manos de Shaoran y de la niña de ojos esmeralda, y esa eres tu  
  
Sakura contenía el aire y con los ojos brillos continuo la frase _el sol se volverá luna, y cuando en la 12da noche guerreros hechiceros, magos y humanos desafiaran el poder de los demonios y solo terminará con la muerte de un noble corazón , tan solo la luz sacara las tinieblas y devolverá los sueños y esperanzas mas un sacrificio volverá el llanto será..... del ángel caído del humano herido, componiendo la sinfonía de un nuevo despertar. _Sakura estaba angustiada se notaba lo dificultoso que se le tornaba respirar _ese es el pergamino de las doce noche... la causa por la que hice lo que hice _dijo Sakura casi sin poder respirar, angustiadas por la situación todas las hermanas de Shaoran se acercaron a Sakura, quien tenía el semblante pálido.  
  
Irean li no se inmutaba de su posición solo que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y entonces con su voz temblorosa dijo y exigió _dime ¡¿cómo lo sabe?!  
  
Sakura levantó la cabeza _siempre los supe solo que lo oculte porque tuve miedo. _por el rostro de Sakura las lágrimas se resbalaban.  
  
_por que lloras _dijo Irean en tono severo.  
  
_porque también sé que todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si tan solo hubiera recordado eso antes, si tan solo un hubiera sido tan cobarde para enfrentar algo así, hoy no nos encontraríamos esperando la batalla, y nadie tendría que morir, si tan solo yo....  
  
_nada puedes ya hacer_ dijo Irean en tono serio casi enfadado _tu incompetencia te han llevado a tener muchos problemas y no ser capaz de enfrentarlos es la más grabe falencia que podrías tener.  
  
_yo.... lo siento _dijo Sakura mientras lloraba amargamente, acurrucada en sus propias piernas.  
  
_ya basta deja de llorar, nada resolverás llorando, nada cambiarás si llorar como una niñita.  
  
_si, pero shao..... _Sakura no termino la frase calló en lagrimas nuevamente.  
  
_nada cambiará el día en que nació su destino estaba escrito, el día que se involucró contigo solo se confirmo lo inevitable.  
  
_como puede decir eso, es su hijo, y puede no, correrá un gran peligro. _Sakura comenzaba a enfurecerse a pesar de que Irean se mostraba más fuerte que de costumbre.  
  
_pero antes que ser mi hijo es la cabeza de un concilio, y el magnate de la familia Li.  
  
_¿cómo puede tratarlo de esa forma, Shaoran no es un objeto',,,,,, acaso tiene el corazón tan frío como para no querer a su hijo. _Sakura estaba casi desesperada las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, las hermanas de Shaoran ante un señal muda de su madre abandonaron la habitación.  
  
++fin flash back++  
  
_desde ahí escuchamos todo desde la puerta, lo cual no dificulto un poco el saber que era realmente lo que sucedía ahí  
  
_cuénteme lo que escucharon.  
  
_al parecer cuando abandonábamos la habitación Sakura, había mencionado a alguien que corría peligro, pensamos que era tu, y más tarde le preguntamos, pero ella nos lo negó rotundamente pero tampoco no develo la identidad de que estaban hablando.  
  
_por otro lado nos costó mucho romper el sello de silenció que había puesto nuestra madre _dijo Futtie  
  
_entiendo pero que fue lo que escucharon cuando lo lograron.  
  
_ al parecer llevaban un tiempo hablando Sakura, llorosaba y mamá estaba más que furiosa. Lo primero que escuchamos fue un grito de Sakura  
  
++flash back++  
  
_PUEDE MORIR NO LO ENTIENDE, A CASO ESTÁ TAN CIEGA QUE NO PUEDE VERLO.!!!  
  
_Sakura se notaba realmente desesperada, al parecer estaban hablando de ese personaje que no sabemos que es, luego volvimos a escuchar _explico Fanren  
  
_el morirá con honor y por el honor de todo esto _ Irean se notaba más que furiosa.  
  
_ES ABSURDO, QUE POR UN HONOR INFUNDADO, QUE NO ES NADA DEBA MORIR UNA PERSONA, PORQUE SU PREDECESOR MURIERA ASESINADO ÉL DEBE MORIR ASÍ ¿QUÉ CLASE DE DISPARATE ES ESE?  
  
_es su destino  
  
_al diablo con su destino, nadie nace con su destino escrito, lo construimos sobre el camino a partir de nuestras decisiones.  
  
_es su destino  
  
_no...........no........no LO ES , ÉL NO MORIRA, NO LO HARÁ _dijo Sakura con desesperación que sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente.  
  
_no puedes defender a nadie si te dejas llevar por tu emociones.  
  
_mi emociones me hacen humana me recuerdan que aún estoy viva...... me siento viva _dijo Sakura con resignación _otra vez mostrando tu debilidad, te derrumbas como castillo de naipes  
  
_basta, estoy harta de sus palabras, nada de lo que dice es cierto.  
  
+++fin flash back+++  
  
_eso es todo lo que pudimos escuchar porque se restituyo el campo y para cuando intentábamos romper entró la abuela a la habitación y luego salió con Sakura llorando. Shaoran se quedó meditante mientras sus hermanas se marchaban de la habitación, ¿qué era lo que había sucedido después?, solo un persona lo recordaba o por lo menos sabía. La abuela despertaría a Sakura luego de ir a hablar con ella.  
  
+++flash back++ la noche anterior en la misma habitación  
  
_...nada de lo que dice es cierto, usted morirá y lo sabe _dijo Sakura levantándose y parándose desafiante ante Irean. _lo sabe muy bien, desde el día en que su esposo murió a sido su único deseo, no ha pensado en nada más que en eso, aducido llevarse a Shaoran, pero no lo permitiré y en esto momento esta pensando en ello, pero pasará sobre mi para tocar a Shaoran.  
  
_ere solo una chiquilla _dijo Irean en tono ofendido pero sus ojos dudaban preguntándose como era posible que supiera lo que pensaba?  
  
_puedo leer todo lo que se encuentra en su cabeza, puedo ver que quiere morir, y espera que yo lo haga, para que todos piensen que soy, lo que usted piensa, pero no soy una asesina mucho tiempo a pasado desde eso.  
  
Irean se irguió nuevamente, con una notable soberbia _mucho tiempo, no sabes niña lo que es el tiempo, estas envenenado a Shaoran, y no te lo permitiré gracias a ti, el morirá.  
  
_sobre mi cadáver, no dejaré que nada le pase lo juré por mi vida.  
  
En ese momento por el barullo alguien se acercaba al la rendija de la puerta, y observaba pasmada todo aquello, Sakura estaba rodeada de almas negras, y algunas también estaban junto a Irean. Había que detenerlas pero si entraba podía ser peor.  
  
_lo llevaré conmigo _Sakura en ese momento perdió todo temple y en su manos una bola negra se formaba, todo el ambiente se pudo pesado, _morirás _Sakura iba a soltar la bola de luz cuando pudo divisar su reflejo en el cristal, se vio y dejó que la energía lentamente se disipara. Sakura cayó llorando _¿como puede?  
  
Las almas negras que rodeaban a Irean se fueron y ella dijo.  
  
_deja de llorar, lo único que sabes hacer es llorar, mostrarte como un niña indefensa que necesita que la protegían, creí que había cambiado, la primera vez que te vi de nuevo eras un persona fuerte, decidida, digna de llamarte Cabeza de concilio, inspirabas respeto, ahora solo con tus llorosos no inspiras más que lastima.  
  
_como es posible... _dijo Sakura levantando la cabeza _usted no sabe lo que yo sufrí, por se así, estaba sola. Pensé que me moría, estaba muerta, usted quiere eso para mi?  
  
_si, si eso representa el no ser una niña.  
  
_como, puede es la más vil de todas las serpientes.  
  
_como puedes ser tan insolente  
  
_de la misma manera que usted lo es conmigo _Sakura se levantaba mostrándose orgullosa nuevamente  
  
_ISOLENTE _un cachetada impactaba en la mejilla de Sakura.  
  
Sakura volvió su rostro y leyendo la mente de Irean dijo _tiene miedo que lo que dije sea verdad, tiene miedo que su deseo se vuelva realidad, que tenga razón.  
  
-CALLATÉ _dijo Irean tomando el brazo de Sakura con fuerza _detente a donde quieres llegar.  
  
_que no dejaré que Shaoran muera, lo quiera usted o no, no me importa, .... yo creo en el futuro y en ese futuro Shaoran estará conmigo _en ese momento Irean iba a golpear de nuevo a Sakura, pero la abuela le detuvo el golpe.  
  
_no Irean, la ira te controla te arrepentirás, así que márchate por favor. _Irean li abandono la habitación, cuando lo hizo Sakura se desplomó al suelo llorando de la forma más desconsolada y angustiada que la abuela hubiera presenciado.  
  
+++fin flash back. +++  
  
En ese momento la abuela terminaba de relatarle a Shaoran, todo lo que ella había visto, evitando como había acordado con Sakura, lo referido a el mismo.  
  
_así que eso fue lo que sucedió.  
  
_si Shaoran, pero te recomiendo que te quedes al límite de todo esto.  
  
_¿por qué?  
  
_pues verás Sakura, estaba muy angustiada cuando habló conmigo, me dijo que se sentía la mujer más indigna de estar a tu lado luego de lo que había hecho, había amenazado a tu madre de muerte.  
  
_es muy grabe lo que hizo, pero no niego que de parte de mi madre la intenciones, era malas.  
  
_¿estás enfadado con Sakura, Shaoran?  
  
_no estoy preocupado, que puede ser tan importante para que Sakura pelee como lo hizo con mi madre, no es normal.  
  
_tiene miedo de perder todo lo que tiene.  
  
_a que te refieres abuela? _dijo Shaoran intranquilo  
  
_tiene miedo que todo salga mal, y que no quede futuro para ella, además creo que tiene algo más.  
  
_¿algo más?, como ¿qué?  
  
_bueno por lo que tu hermanas me dijeron estaba bastante enferma... _dijo la abuela en tono cómico.  
  
_no abuela, no empieces Sakura no esta embarazada, nosotros ni siquiera.... _dijo Shaoran poniéndose colorado.  
  
_bien.... bien era solo un suposición, pero el diablo sabe más de la vida no por se diablo.  
  
_¿qué quieres decir?  
  
_que no tengo tanto años vanamente.  
  
_no ten entiendo, pero creo que por está vez será mejor que sea así. Ahora me voy porque Sakura aún duerme... y quiero despertarla.  
  
_tal vez se inspiren. _dijo la abuela en tono pícaro mientras Shaoran se iba.  
  
_no abuela eso lo puedo asegurar.  
  
_si? _dijo la abuela desapareciendo entre los pasillos. Shaoran se volteo para solo refunfuñar, era un caso perdido, pero mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con Sakura, se pregunto que haría la abuela el día que eso fuera cierto. Tal vez era malo sonar en momentos tan críticos pero al tener a Sakura tan cerca no le permitía no imaginar un familia. En es momento abrió la puerta de la habitación Sakura estaba en la mima posición en que la había dejado, solo que le parecía que se veía mucho más bonita.  
  
Se quedo viendo lo por un buen momento, el asunto de su madre y ella le preocupaba, pero el hecho de que su madre se hubiera disculpado daba prueba concreta que había sido lo que dijo la abuela "un malentendido entre mujeres", pero lo que si sabía o por lo menos esperaba que no se repitiera, le intrigaba saber quien era a quien tanto defendía ambas, pero no sa atrevía preguntarle quien era.  
  
En ese momento sitió una mano en el rostro, y salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente.  
  
_¿qué te tiene tan preocupado _dijo Sakura con tranquilidad casi susurrante  
  
_nada en especial _Shaoran la miró y dijo _hace cuanto que estas despierta?  
  
_desde que llegaste, te veía preocupado ¿sucede algo?  
  
_no, solo vengo de hablar con la abuela _Shaoran se había arrodillado al lado de la cama  
  
_¿y que dijo?  
  
_lo de siempre, especula siempre lo mismo _Shaoran se sonrojo, Sakura rió y dijo  
  
_realmente quiere tener un nieto _Sakura reía por la cara de Shaoran _me imagino el día en que sea así ¿te lo imaginas Shaoran? _dijo Sakura riendo, con la mano en el vientre  
  
_realmente me lo he preguntado, pero no me he podido decidir por que imaginar, si una ceremonia de año nuevo con el desfile, o un espectáculo de fuego artificiales casi como la guerra mundial, o ambos.  
  
Sakura volvió a reír, y dijo _si que ere imaginativo.  
  
_con la abuela no hay un límite. _Sakura sonrió y se le quedo viendo, Shaoran lentamente le dio un beso en lo labios y le dijo:  
  
_buenos días  
  
Sakura sonrió _bueno días Shaoran. Sakura miró a través de la cortinas, una mesa preparada con el desayuno y dijo _y eso  
  
_mi madre te lo envía en disculpa por lo sucedido anteriormente _Sakura vuelve el rostro entristecido a Shaoran.  
  
_entonces te has enterado de todo, lo siento..... no sé como pude debes odiarme _ le dijo a Shaoran casi llorando.  
  
_me enteré un poco por mis hermanas y otro poco por la abuela.  
  
_¿estás enfadado verdad? _dijo Sakura levantando la vista, Shaoran solo la miró fijo y Sakura dijo _puedes odiarme... o tomar revanch..... _Shaoran no la dejó continuar y la beso Sakura lloraba un poco, cuando se separaron Sakura lo miró y confundida pregunto _¿por qué?  
  
_ere las mujer que más amo, y que mi madre intentará provocarte, para que tu hicieras eso, no me resulta extraño.  
  
_pero...  
  
_Sakura mi madre no te odio ni nada por el estilo es solo que es muy sobre protectora, hasta celosa.  
  
_pero yo... yo casi  
  
_no lo hiciste, y lamentablemente, ella lo sabía, sabe que no puedes enfadarte de ese modo y aún así lo hizo, hable con ella, y entiende eso y te pide disculpas por tan indebido comportamiento.  
  
_la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo no ella.  
  
_ambas, pero te por seguro que ella sabe que en realidad solo defendía lo que querías.. _Sakura lo miró sorprendida y solo atinó a abrázalo con fuerza y preguntar..  
  
_¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?  
  
_te parece un razón lógica el te amo.  
  
_si, y mucho _Shaoran beso a Sakura en los labios y se sonrieron, Shaoran se levantó y Sakura se sintió mareada, cuando Shaoran se había levantando del todo Sakura apoyó lo pies en la alfombra, y automáticamente salió con dirección al baño.  
  
_Sakura? _cuando se volteo Sakura salía del baño más pálida de lo normal, y muy mareada, Shaoran la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama. _¿qué te sucedió? _pregunto asustado Shaoran.  
  
_no lo sé desde hace unos tres días me sucede al levantarme, me dan nauseas.  
  
_estás muy pálida _dijo Shaoran asustado _¿por qué no has visto a un medico?  
  
_porque no es nada serio... debe de ser por la creación del guardián.  
  
_te tomaste un descanso como te dije?  
  
_si...  
  
_cuanto te quedaste en cama.  
  
_contando lo días que estuve dormida.  
  
_si  
  
_3 _Sakura cerró un ojo, esperaba el reto de Shaoran, pero en vez de eso el acarició el rostro y le dijo.  
  
_ahí Sakura, debes tener cuidado con eso, no quiero que te pase nada..  
  
_tu tranquilo yo estoy bien _dijo Sakura levantándose para solo conseguir marearse, y caer sentada de nuevo en la cama -bueno tal vez no tan bien  
  
Shaoran sonrió sin duda, lo que Sheng fun le había dicho un vez era cierto, Sakura había adquirido un poco de su testarudez.  
  
_hoy te quedarás en camas. ¿entendiste? _dijo Shaoran en tono cariñoso mientras la cubría con las mantas.  
  
_pero y..... y.....  
  
_hoy no hay reuniones, sabemos todo lo que necesitamos, y el entrenamiento puede esperar un día.  
  
_pero Shaoran.  
  
_hoy cuidaré de ti, después de todo no tengo nada más.  
  
_pero no quiero quedarme todo el día en la cama, por un tonto mareo _dijo Sakura en tono de niña consentida  
  
_por lo menos prométeme que te quedarás hasta la cena.  
  
_pero si es lo mismo. _Sakura sonrió y luego dijo _bien me quedaré. Pero con la condición de que tu también descanses, no te hace bien no dormir lo suficiente.  
  
_pero  
  
_tu te quedas yo me quedo _dijo Sakura como gran negociante  
  
_siempre me convences _Shaoran le dio un beso en la frente y fue a buscar las dos bandejas para que desayunarán, ambos había terminada, Sakura luego de una dura lucha de convencimiento se encontraba, arreglándose en el baño. Shaoran había levantado todo lo del desayuno y dijo imitando a Sakura  
  
_no puedo verme hecha un desastre, si quieres que me quede me dejas arreglarme _Shaoran pensó ¿como si lo necesitará'  
  
_te escuche Li Shaoran _dijo Sakura desde el baño.  
  
En eso tocan las puerta de la habitación y aparece wein con su cara amable. _veo que ha vuelto joven Shaoran  
  
_si ya era hora -dio Shaoran sonriendo _y a ti como te fue en el viaje'  
  
_bien, mi hermano se encuentra en perfecto esto de salud, por eso he vuelto.  
  
_me alegra oír eso, Sakura había preguntado por ti.  
  
_¿y en donde se encuentra la señorita?  
  
_arreglándose en el baño, hoy se quedará en cama.  
  
_¿ por que se siente mal?  
  
_no nada grabe Wei es solo que debe descansar. Pero dime ¿a que debo que hayas venido hasta mi habitación'  
  
_es que la señorita Tomoyo y el señor Eriol están aquí.  
  
Sakura salió del baño y dijo _¿Tomoyo Y Eriol? _dijo casi saltando se la alegría, ya perfectamente arreglada.  
  
_si _dijo Shaoran, mientras la miraba casi hipnotizado.  
  
_joven Shaoran quiere que les diga algo.  
  
_solo diles que bajaré enseguida  
  
_bajaremos _corrigió Sakura , a lo que Wei le causo mucha gracias, nadie se atrevería a corregir al joven, claro todos menos las señorita Sakura.  
  
_entonces les diré que estarán con ellos en unos minutos.  
  
++un minutos más tarde en el recibidor de la mansión ++  
  
Shaoran y Sakura entraban de la mano a la sala, automáticamente después Tomoyo y Sakura se abrazaban efusivamente, mientras Eriol y Shaoran se saludaban de mano, y con abrazo fraterno.  
  
Sakura se sentó con Tomoyo en el comedor mientras, Eriol y Shaoran se sentaban un poco más alejados para que charlarán cómodamente las chicas.  
  
_como has estado Tomoyo _dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
  
_muy bien Sakura, te noto pá.. _Tomoyo iba decir algo cuando Sakura pregunto.  
  
_como esta mi sobrina o sobrino.  
  
_bien.  
  
_es tu sobrina Sakura _dijo Eriol sonriendo.  
  
_¿ya lo saben? _dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo sorprendida _no, pero Eriol asegura que será niña.  
  
_ya veo _dijo Sakura sonriente _pero ¿a que debemos esta visita?, pensé que lo veríamos en unos días más.  
  
_veníamos a invitarlos a nuestra boda_ dijo Eriol con tranquilidad Shaoran y Sakura se sorprendieron 


	23. 23

*******XXIII-"celebraciones, la última paz." ********  
Sakura la oscuridad del eclipse. by angel_yanu  
  
En el capitulo anterior:  
  
_bien.  
  
_es tu sobrina Sakura _dijo Eriol sonriendo.  
  
_¿ya lo saben? _dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo sorprendida _no, pero Eriol asegura que será niña.  
  
_ya veo _dijo Sakura sonriente _pero ¿a que debemos esta visita?, pensé que lo veríamos en unos días más.  
  
_veníamos a invitarlos a nuestra boda_ dijo Eriol con tranquilidad Shaoran y Sakura se sorprendieron  
  
_Eriol.. _dijo Tomoyo en forma de regaño dulce  
  
_lo siento es que no pude resistirme a ver la cara de sorpresa de los dos. _dijo Eriol riendo , realmente las caras eran sumamente cómicas.  
  
Sakura asimiló más rápidamente las palabras y fue la primera en reaccionar.  
  
_¿y cuando será?  
  
_este fin de semana.  
  
_que? _dijo Sakura _estamos a lunes, no les parece algo pronto  
  
_a decir verdad mi madre y la de Tomoyo están organizando nuestra boda desde que nos comprometimos. Y cuando les dijimos lo de Tomoyo.... _dijo Eriol divertido con las situación.  
  
_¿se enfadaron? _pregunto Sakura un tanto asustada de la reacción, en especial de su tía.  
  
_no por el contrario _respondió Eriol  
  
_ambas salaban de alegría, estaban como locas, felicitándonos además . _dijo Tomoyo divertida al recordar la situación.  
  
_ya no tendríamos excusa para posponer el casamiento. _termino Eriol con una sonrisa también recordando todo aquello. _cosa que hemos hecho desde que nos comprometimos. _esta ves fue Tomoyo quien sonrió.  
  
_cuenta todo como si fuera muy cómico _dijo Shaoran.  
  
_es que lo es _dijo Tomoyo sonriendo  
  
_¿cómo que lo es Tomoyo? _dijo Sakura sorprendida.  
  
_mi madre es amiga de la de Eriol desde mucho antes que cualquiera de los dos naciéramos.  
  
_¿cómo es eso? _dijo Shaoran intrigado , Sakura dijo entonces _iré a buscar un poco de té creo que tienen que contarnos algunas cosas.  
  
Shaoran le tomo la manos y le dijo _quédate cualquier cosas se lo pedimos a alguien más _Sakura sonrió no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que estuviera toda la servidumbre de la mansión a su disposición. _esta bien _Shaoran le rodeo con un mano la cintura y le dijo que se sentará en su regazo que estaba enfrente de los otros dos, una vez cómodos, Sakura dijo.  
  
_Tomoyo dime entonces ¿cómo es eso que se conocían?  
  
_bien, mi madre como tu sabes tiene muchísimas amigas, pero su mejor amiga vivía en Inglaterra, y su nombre era Catherine.  
  
_Catherine Hiragisawa, mi madre _dijo Eriol tranquilamente Shaoran y Sakura los miraban sorprendidos  
  
_pero como es que no se conocía entonces _dijo Shaoran  
  
_es verdad ¿ como era que no se conocían Tomoyo?, tu madre siempre hablaba de Catherine_ dijo Sakura sorprendida por la situación.  
  
_es bastante simple por lo general mi madre nunca mencionaba el apellido de Catherine, entonces me era imposible relacionarla con nadie, la situación es que en mi adolescencia yo conocí a Catherine, en una reunión de negocios mientras estudiaba en Londres. Asistí esa tarde porque mi madre insistió que quería presentarme a Catherine y a su hijo, y en cierta forma sentí un poco de curiosidad, pero cuando llegué a la reunión, estaba Catherine sola.  
  
_lo que sucedió es que, yo estaba cansado que mi madre me presentará chicas de alta como decía ella, estaba fastidiado que tratará de encontrarme esposa, por eso esa misma tarde tome el primer vuelo a Francia con Nakuru, y desaparecí.  
  
_desde es entonces Catherine siempre quiso presentarme a su hijo porque decía que era muy parecido a mi, yo no lo creía pero aún así tenía ganas de conocerlo, aunque en cierto modo también era solo curiosidad porque en realidad yo quería ver a alguien más. _dijo Tomoyo riendo  
  
_¿a quien? _dijo Sakura ante la sonrisa de Shaoran y de los otros dos.  
  
_a mi _dijo Eriol con tranquilidad _ en realidad ambos queríamos vernos, era por ellos que siempre esquivábamos las fiestas y reuniones para ambos. Luego cuando menos lo pensamos nos encontramos.  
  
_pero enorme fue la sorpresa, cuando decidimos decirles a nuestras madre que no comprometíamos _ dijo Tomoyo  
  
_¿qué tu madre Tomoyo no sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien?  
  
_nop, porque siempre que le contaba algo improvisaba un casamiento, y desacreditaba a la personas quien me gustaba _decía Tomoyo  
  
_gracias a eso, muchos de los pretendientes de Tomoyo no llegaron a nada _dijo Eriol riendo _para mi suerte.  
  
Todos rieron. _pero cuando le dijeron.¿qué hicieron?  
  
_a decir verdad, mamá no sabía nada, y cuando le dije que me comprometía, me pidió hasta el último dato de mi prometido, y yo se lo negué.  
  
_cuando la reunimos en un hotel, de Francia ambas se encontraron, en la misma situación cuando llegamos de la mano, casi se mueren, mi madre se desmayo cuando le dije que me casaría _dijo Eriol en tono cómico.  
  
_no seas malo con tu madre _dijo Tomoyo _es que les sorprendió tanto que nos conociéramos sin la intervención de ellas _explico Tomoyo.  
  
_además mi madre se sorprendió que yo tomará las cosas tan sería como para proponerle matrimonio y no haberle dicho una palabra. _Eriol sonrió de nuevo _cuando reaccionaron ambas quería que nos casemos automáticamente, pero lo postergamos con la carrera de Tomoyo, que en realidad era un excusa, para que se calmarán.  
  
_mi madre por su parte, no le pudo dar mayor aceptación a Eriol, quería que no casemos pero nosotros no queríamos hacerlo como tenía pensado ellas en 3 meses.  
  
_¿por? _dijo Sakura un tanto sorprendida  
  
_con Eriol apenas llevábamos un mes de novios _Shaoran y Sakura se sorprendieron  
  
_yo no pierdo mi tiempo _dijo Eriol en respuesta, Tomoyo solo le dijo _Eriol... _en tono de regaño.  
  
_como verán era muy poco tiempo, si bien estamos convencido de casarnos, primero teníamos que ver que no llevarnos lo suficientemente bien como para casarnos.  
  
_y creo que se nos paso un poco el tiempo _dijo Eriol sonriendo _por eso la boda es tan pronto digamos que mi madre y la de Tomoyo tenía todo organizados desde hace como 5 años, o más tal vez.  
  
_que lindo!!! _dijo Sakura sonriendo _ me alegra mucho  
  
Tomoyo le sonrió _ahora cuenten me donde los harán  
  
_como les dijimos, mi madre y la de Tomoyo están organizando esta boda desde hace mucho tiempo, suficiente para conseguir un castillo muy antiguo donde se realizó la boda de una de los reyes de Inglaterra, para la boda  
  
así pasaron un buen rato comentando de los arreglos para la boda, el vestido los colores, las flores la recepción y por supuesto las luna de miel. Al final Sakura tenía los ojos soñadores y dijo _será como en un cuento de hadas _dijo casi suspirando y sonriendo _y estoy feliz de que cosas como esta sucedan ahora.  
  
Tomoyo se levantó del asiento y abrazó a su amiga casi llorozando, Sakura la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo:  
  
_tranquila Tomoyo no debes ponerte así _dijo Sakura tranquilizando a su amiga, y luego a Eriol que la miraba preocupada _no es nada _dijo Sakura por lo bajo para calmar al restó de los presentes Sakura miró a Shaoran y con una sonrisa le dijo _Shaoran porque no van al jardín y le presentas a Eriol a Chiang, y de paso ves a las niñas que han reclamado por ti desde la última semana.  
  
_claro_ dijo Shaoran en tono calmó sacando a Eriol con él al patio.  
  
ya las dos solas  
  
_Tomoyo estaba calmada, ambas hablaban animadas sobre la fiesta  
  
_Sakura quiero pedirte un favor _dijo Tomoyo  
  
_si puedo lo haré _dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
_quiero que viajes este miércoles a Inglaterra conmigo, necesito a mi amiga allí, además era la madrina de la boda, por eso tienes que probarte el vestido ¿qué me dices?, entonces.  
  
_que me encanaría _dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
_que bien _Tomoyo sonreía y le preguntó _quien e Chiang', Sakura  
  
_es el nombre de la novia de Yue mi nueva guardiana _dijo Sakura con tranquilidad_ Yue y ella se cocían anteriormente, el amo la había dejado libre para que su alma fuera reconstruida en algún momento, pero eran novios desde antes.  
  
_podrías presentármela.  
  
_claro. ¿por qué no? _Chiang entra por la abertura que conectaba con el patio.  
  
_ama Sakura _dice Chiang al entrar reverenciándose ante Sakura  
  
_te he dicho que me digas Sakura, Chiang, somos amigas _dijo Sakura sonriéndole, sin duda sería una tarea trabajosa sacarle aquella costumbre.  
  
_claro Sakura _dijo Chiang sonriendo _he venido porque el amo Shaoran dice que si es posible que salga al patio.  
  
_claro _dijo Sakura en eso Sakura recuerda a Tomoyo quien era a quien miraba Chiang intrigada. _ella es Tomoyo la prometida de Eriol, y mi mejor amiga_ dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.  
  
Ambas se saludaron cortésmente entonces Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo _vienes?  
  
_claro vamos, pero estoy ¿curiosa quienes son las niñas?  
  
_mis sobrinas, bueno en realidad la sobrinas de Shaoran  
  
_han de ser muy lindas  
  
_lo son _Sakura se fue a levantar para marearse y caer sentada nuevamente  
  
_Sakura _dijeron las presentes en ese momento  
  
-estoy bien tranquilas, solo que me levantó muy rápido y aún no me recupero del todo de lo de la torre.  
  
_Sakura has visitado un médico? _dijo Tomoyo con tranquilidad  
  
_no, no hace falta es lo que ya te mencioné, requirió bastante de mi lo de la torre pero estoy feliz. Además no visitaré un médico por un tonto mareo. _Sakura se levantó y salió tranquilamente al patio, mientras Tomoyo y Chiang charlaban un poco.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura se encontraba jugando con las sobrinas, y Kero, fun y Nakuru , Yue y el resto de los guardianes se encontraban sentado bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo, mientras Eriol Shaoran y Tomoyo estaban disfrutando de unos jugos y frutas sentado en el patio, Shaoran miraba embobado a Sakura.  
  
_se lleva muy bien con las niñas verdad? _dijo Eriol tomando por sorpresa a Shaoran. Y quien se sobresalto al principio pero luego agregó con tranquilidad.  
  
_si ha sido la única de mi prometidas que se le han presentado a mis sobrinas y casi se abalanzan sobre ella el día en que se las presente, Ling la mas pequeña, recuerdo que se le colgó del cuello, y las demás la abrazaron. Hasta May también la saludo con alegría _Shaoran volvió el rostro a los otros dos que estaban sentados con ellos _May es la más grande y es muy celosa de mi, por eso me sorprendió  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo lo vieron contento -y puedo preguntar para cuando tiene pensado casarse.  
  
_para mi familia Sakura ya es mi esposa _dijo Shaoran sonriendo ante la cara de los otros dos _cuando le entregue el anillo real de la familia, se convirtió en mi esposa solo falta un ceremonia, pero solo es formalidad.  
  
_sorprendente _dijo Eriol acomodando sus gafas _había escuchado algo de eso, pero no creí que aún se aplicara.  
  
_si en realidad es algo antiguo y sin bien muchas veces alguien a tratado de sacar es costumbre, nunca lo han logrado y a decir verdad es un comodidad, porque no hay que esperar la boda para que Sakura adquiera al mismo poder y prestigió sobre el concilio.  
  
_¿a que te refieres? _dijo Tomoyo  
  
_que Sakura puede remplazarme en el concilio en caso de que a mi me pase algo y a la vez no está casada del todo conmigo, porque de ser así no podría contraer matrimonio con nadie más si llegara a pasarme algo.  
  
_Shaoran pero que cosas dice _dijo Tomoyo alarmada  
  
_la verdad Tomoyo, Sakura es joven y no quiero que le pase lo de mi madre, de morir Sakura no tiene ninguna obligación con esta familia, y podría tener un segundo oportunidad.  
  
_pero Shaoran.... porque hablas así _dijo Tomoyo sorprendiéndose, los hombre se miraban analizantes. Y fue Eriol quien le contestó _porque la quiere demasiado. No es así Shaoran _dijo Eriol  
  
_por supuesto, que la amo, pero no la puedo atar a la familia por un casa así.  
  
_y Sakura sabe? _preguntaron Tomoyo y Eriol al mismo tiempo.  
  
_claro que lo sé por eso accedí a celebrar la boda después de la batalla, porque no pude convencerlo de que fuera antes _dijo Sakura tomando la mano de Shaoran y sentándose a su lado _si le pasa algo no pienso casarme con nadie más _dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, _no podría _dijo Sakura sonriendo, lo que para Eriol y Tomoyo no paso desapercibido fue el miedo que ambos tenía que eso resultara verdad. Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego Sakura dijo. _bueno, no es bueno deprimirse, menos ustedes con su casamiento tan cerca.  
  
_tiene razón _dijo Tomoyo animándose, las charlas se retomaron luego de un rato Sakura se disculpó y se levantó entrando a la casa.  
  
_¿qué le paso' _preguntó Eriol mirando un poco a Tomoyo  
  
_no lo sé, pero la iré a ver _dijo levantándose también. Un vez que Tomoyo entraba en la casa Eriol le pregunto a Shaoran.  
  
_he notado a Sakura un tanto pálida, le sucede algo  
  
_no mucho, lo que sucede es que ha estado muy nerviosa, y como tuvo que tomar mi lugar en el concilio en mi ausencia, no pudo descasar del todo bien, y no se a recuperado de la creación del guardián. _Shaoran tomó un poco de su bebida  
  
_estas preocupado _dijo Eriol en tono tranquilo  
  
_claro, no me gusta verla así, esta muy nerviosa no quiero que se enferme, la última vez estuvo tres días en cama, por no prestar atención a su salud. El enemigo está muy cerca y Sakura lo sabe, y temo que también sabe algo que la preocupa pero no quiere decírmelo.  
  
_dale tiempo _dijo Eriol tomando un sorbo de la bebida _ es lo que a veces necesitan tiempo.  
  
_es fácil para ti decirlo, Tomoyo no es la enferma.  
  
_si pero cuando se siente mal, por el embarazo muchas veces no me lo dice, hay veces que le encuentro en la habitación leyendo o recortada cuando le preguntó que le sucedió, tarde tiempo en decírmelo....... _ambos se miraron y dijeron _son complicadas,  
  
_si pero sin ellas no viviríamos _dijo Eriol  
  
_totalmente de acuerdo _Shaoran, bebió hasta el fondo su bebida, lo mismo Eriol  
  
_no te parece que han tardado demasiado _dijo Eriol algo intrigado.  
  
_si vamos a ver si todo esta bien.  
  
~ mientras en el interior de la mansión li ~  
  
Sakura estaba sentada más pálida que el papel en uno de lo cuarto de la sala de estar. Tomoyo le tenía de las manos y la miraba preocupada.  
  
_Sakura estas temblando segura que no es nada. No será lo mismo de hace dos años verdad?  
  
Sakura duras penas le sonrió y le dijo _me realicé lo estudios cuando estuvo Kajo la semana pasada y todo salió bien, tal vez solo me enfermé del estomago nada serio.  
  
_toma esto _dijo Irean entrando donde estaba Sakura _te hará bien _le dijo sonriendo luego le acarició el rostro _por todos los dioses pequeña estas realmente pálida.  
  
_no se preocupe, es solo que no me siento bien. Estoy bastante mareada. _Sakura sonreía mientras se tomaba la frente.  
  
_toma el te Sakura _dijo Irean arrodillándose a su lado _ al parecer se te bajo la presión, con eso te sentirán mejor. _Sakura tomo un largo sorbo de té y dijo _gracias por preocuparse.  
  
_no hay porque _dijo Irean tomándole la muñeca para controlar su pulso _ Sakura has recibido un mala noticia o algo.?  
  
_no solo he estado algo preocupada por no encontrar la carta que buscamos, pero no más de eso.  
  
En eso abre la puerta de la habitación Shaoran, quien se sorprende de ver tan pálida a Sakura, y a su madre atendiéndola, Eriol por su parte busca alguna respuesta en Tomoyo, quien lo mira preocupada.  
  
_Shaoran _dijo Sakura levantándose _¿qué sucedió? _dijo sonriendo.  
  
_Sakura no te levantes. _dijo Tomoyo  
  
Shaoran la tomó de la cintura y Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él _lo siento  
  
_¿qué, por qué lo dices?  
  
_no lo sé, sentí que debía disculparme.  
  
_estás temblando _dijo Shaoran asustado  
  
_no es nada serio hijo, solo tiene la presión un tanto baja nada más, recién acaba de verla la abuela y el médico del concilio y a dicho que solo esta con la presión baja, nada más, es cosa que tome unos té que dejó y nada más.  
  
Shaoran le acarició el cabello, Sakura solo trataba de que todo no le diera vueltas.  
  
_creo que sería bueno, que lo dos viajarán a Inglaterra con nosotros mañana por la mañana, necesitan un vacaciones distenderse un poco, a Sakura le hará bien. _dijo Eriol  
  
_es una bueno idea _dijo Irean  
  
_no lo creo, Sakura no esta como para viajar.  
  
_Shaoran, estoy bien, solo un poco mareada, mañana estaré muy bien.  
  
Shaoran solo la miraba con preocupación _pero no sé si sea buena idea _dijo Sakura ante la sorpresa de todos _ hay muchas cosas que todavía hay que arreglar, debemos encontrar varios cosas aún.  
  
Antes de que alguien más opinará Shaoran dijo -iremos.  
  
_pero Shaoran _dijo Sakura se parándose un poco _hay cosas que arreglar, organizar y preparar.  
  
_Sakura en este estado no puede hacer mucho, es mejor que descanses por unos días.  
  
_y el concilio _dijo Sakura  
  
_de eso despreocúpate Sakura, el concilio está calmo todos están investigando, además yo podré encargare de él _dijo Irean en tono tranquilo  
  
_no me puedo negar? _dijo Sakura sonriendo _entonces iremos después de todo iba a ir para ayudar a Tomoyo. Serán buenas un vacaciones _dijo Sakura separándose de Shaoran y sonriendo, ya con un poco más de colores en el rostro.  
  
_entonces lo dejaremos para que descansen _dijo Tomoyo y Eriol, cuando salían de la mansión _nos veremos mañana a las 6:30 en el aeropuerto.  
  
_claro _dijo Sakura saludando con la mano  
  
unos minutos más tarde  
  
Sakura estaba recostada junto a Shaoran quien leía tranquilamente, Sakura estaba dejando de temblar.  
  
_¿te sientes mejor? _dijo Shaoran mirándola preocupado  
  
_si me siento mejor _Sakura estaba abrazada a Shaoran y le dijo _sabes algo?  
  
_no que? _dijo Shaoran dejando el libro apartado para volver el rostro a Sakura y acariciarle el cabello.  
  
_a pesar de que no me siento del todo bien, estoy tranquila.  
  
_¿cómo? _dijo Shaoran un poco sonriendo  
  
_que debería sentirme mal, pero en vez de eso, estoy contenta _dijo abrazándolo _ me siento como si nada me pudiera derribar. A pesar de que apenas si puedo pararme sin marearme.  
  
Shaoran simplemente la beso y Sakura le correspondió para luego agregar entre risas _eso responde mi pregunta. Sakura se acurruco contra Shaoran y este le dijo _¿tienes sueño?  
  
_si... _dijo Sakura _¿y tu?  
  
_algo  
  
Shaoran y Sakura se acomodaron nuevamente , Shaoran la abrazó y Sakura se recostó sobre el pecho de Shaoran y con el compás de su reparación pronto se quedó dormida.  
  
~ por la tarde ~  
  
Shaoran abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Sakura acomodando las valijas.  
  
_¿qué haces? _pregunto somnoliento  
  
_preparo las valijas _dijo Sakura sonriendo _ me siento mucho mejor  
  
_porque no estas descansando _dijo Shaoran levantándose de la cama.  
  
_porque me siento mejor _Shaoran la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, Sakura solo dijo _enserio ya me siento bien no debes preocuparte.  
  
_porque no duermes un poco más aún es temprano, apenas son las 4 de la tarde, podremos preparar las valijas junto.  
  
Sakura no podía protestar cuando Shaoran usaba ese tono de suplica, con ella. Sakura se dio vuelta y le dio un beso corto en lo labios. _te ves bonito cuando recién despiertas. _dijo acomodando los cabellos que estaban todos revueltos.  
  
_tu te ves bonita siempre _dijo sonriéndole, Sakura se separó un poco y le dijo con tranquilidad _me voy a duchar, enseguida vuelvo _Sakura se separó entonces Shaoran le dijo _después de ti me bañaré yo _ Sakura solo sonrió y dejó el agua de la ducha correr luego se metió en ella, luego de unos minutos salió justo en el momento en que Shaoran termina de cerrar su valija.  
  
Y le sonrió entrando al baño, luego de un rato Shaoran cerró el la ducha y salió, se secó y se ató la toalla en la cintura sobre la ropa interior, abrió un poco la puerta para que el vapor del baño saliera, y se dispuso a afeitarse, cuando terminaba sintió que unos delicados brazos le rodeaban miró en el espejo apareció la figura de Sakura sonriéndole, el le tomo las manos y ese milésima de segundo todo se veía negro para cuando algo se veía estaba Sakura en el suelo, con su espada enterrada en el abdomen.  
  
Shaoran se despertó sobresaltado, todo el cuarto estaba oscuro, algunos rayos de luz de las farolas del jardín filtraban un poco de luz. Shaoran se fue a levantar cuando Sakura le dijo.  
  
_¿qué te sucedió? _pregunto asustada, Shaoran le vio tenia el cabello mojado, y estaba con las misma ropa que es su sueño, pero era avanzada la noche, Shaoran miró dentro de su cuarto, las valijas de ambos estaban listas. Shaoran se alarmaba más y más, como era posible.  
  
Shaoran le tomo el rostro y con preocupación pregunto _ Shaoran..... Shaoran _decía casi llorando _¿qué te sucede?  
  
_porque estoy aquí, es muy tarde, tengo el cabello mojado y tu también?  
  
Sakura le abrazo y le dijo: _ tranquilízate, creo que tuviste una pesadilla y estas confundido _dijo Sakura acariciándole el rostro.  
  
_aléjate _le dijo Shaoran desprendiéndose de lo brazos de Sakura.........  
  
en eso Shaoran escucha que lo llaman.  
  
_Shaoran...... Shaoran por favor...... abre lo ojos . _Sakura lo miraba llorando, Shaoran tardó un poco en reaccionar, cuando vio era apenas el medio día y Sakura estaba a su lado.  
  
_¿qué paso? _pregunto confundido _te desmayaste cuando estábamos hablando, me asuste mucho _dijo Sakura estremeciéndose _pensé que te había pasado algo.  
  
Shaoran reacciono todo lo anterior había sido solo un montón de sueños, esa era la realidad podía sentir la presencia de Sakura, Shaoran entendiendo más le tomo la mano a Sakura _tranquila estoy bien.  
  
Sakura se levantó de la cama corriendo para como esa mañana encerrarse en el baño, Shaoran se levantó asustado cuando abrió la puerta Sakura estaba apoyada sobre el lavamanos, tratando que su mundo dejará de dar tanta vueltas, se sentía muy débil y mareada.  
  
_Sakura ¿qué te esta sucediendo?  
  
_no lo sé, según lo médicos no tengo nada tal vez estrés, pero yo me siento peor _dijo antes de marearse de nuevo y por poco caer al piso. Shaoran con velocidad sorprendente la recibió en lo brazos. Sakura abrió lo ojos, estaba tan pálida como la porcelana del baño, Shaoran sola la levanto ,la llevó a la cama y la acomodó en ella, se sentó a su lado, tomándole su mano.  
  
_Sakura.... _estaba pálida contrastando con las oscuras sabanas  
  
_estoy bien _dijo sonriendo he intentando reincorporarse  
  
_o si ya lo creo que si _dijo Shaoran obligándola suavemente a quedarse acostada _ te quedas ahí por favor_ Sakura no se pudo negar  
  
_a donde vas? _dijo Sakura al verlo pararse  
  
_voy a buscar a la abuela, y a buscarte un té. _Shaoran le beso los labios y se marcho fuera de la habitación  
  
En unos minutos más tarde la abuela y el té estaban con Sakura, Shaoran estaba ausente al parecer algo le preocupaba mucho, la abuela hablaba animadamente con Sakura que estaba mucho mejor.  
  
_Sakura, segura que no me esconden nada, ¿verdad? _la abuela reía y Sakura cada vez estaba más colorada. Peor Sonriendo le contestaba a la abuela.  
  
_no, no hemos escondido nada, enserio. No se que me pasa pero, no hemos escondido nada.  
  
Shaoran estaba sentado mirándola la ventana de espaladas a la cama donde estaba la abuela y Sakura platicando. Parecía que quería encontrar algo en el agua del lago que estaba enfrente. Sakura lo miró un segundo y sus ojos se entristecieron, cosas que no paso desapercibida para la abuela que le dijo.  
  
_Sakura...¿qué te sucede? _Sakura solo le sonrió y completo con lentitud un _nada en realidad solo pensaba.  
  
¿y a él, que le pasa? _dijo señalando a Shaoran.  
  
_no lo sé está preocupado, pero ha estado muy preocupado desde que despertó hace unos minutos.  
  
_ no le has preguntado, qué es lo que le sucede?  
  
_no.  
  
la abuela se levantó y le dijo a Sakura _no te preocupes ya te lo dirá los Li son muy complicados en sus asuntos así que no te preocupes las cosas están bien, es solo que le cuesta decir que esta preocupado, o que le pasa, solo tenle paciencia y te lo dirá sin duda.  
  
Sakura miró a la abuela y le sonrió. _no veremos en unas horas para el almuerzo.  
  
_claro  
  
la abuela salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, Shaoran no se inmuto de su posición ni dejó sus pensamientos.  
  
Shaoran estaba preocupado, meditaba muchos pensamientos pero, como un sueño podría volverse realidad, tendría que ver ese sueño tan claro, eran sensaciones que recordaba aún estando despierno era demasiado para ser un simple sueño. Shaoran suspiró, las cosas se estaban complicando, pronto sintió unos delicados brazos alrededor de sus hombros, y una voz melódica que le decía.  
  
_que te tiene tan preocupado' _Shaoran se volteó asombrado, Sakura estaba junto a él lo había abrazado, parecía que se sentía bien, tenía de nuevo colores en el rostro y un sonrisa muy hermosa en los labios. Shaoran se le quedo mirando y no pregunta involuntaria vino a su mente ¿qué si fuera verdad?, Sakura estaría....."  
  
_Shaoran que te sucede estas nervioso. _Sakura lo miraba intrigada. _pasa algo malo?  
  
Shaoran solo la vio y pensó "no" _ nada Sakura es solo que estaba viendo que estas mucho mejor.  
  
_y lo estoy _dijo Sakura dando la vuelta hasta quedar frente a Shaoran, ambos se quedaron mirando, hasta que Sakura hizo una cara de seria y dijo _te ves así.  
  
Shaoran rió y Sakura lo acompaño y le dijo _ ¿cómo lo haces?  
  
Sakura le miró extrañada a que se refería _¿qué quieres decir?  
  
_como haces para sonreír todo el tiempo. _Shaoran le vio mientras acariciaba el rostro  
  
_no lo sé. Me siento feliz y sonrió. ¿tu no te sientes feliz? _le preguntó sonriendo nuevamente.  
  
_claro que si _dijo acercándose a besarla, en eso ambos giraron el rostro y Sakura dijo separándose avergonzada de Shaoran  
  
_Kero, Sheng fun, Yue Chiang, hola _dijo Sakura sonrojadísima.  
  
Yue y Chiang se miraron y rieron, Kero solo se limitó a pelear con Shaoran, y fun a fotografiar las situaciones. Sakura dijo _bien que sucedió  
  
_pues Sakura, queríamos ver si estabas bien. _dijo Yue sonriendo _Chiang nos dijo que estabas mal.  
  
_pero por lo visto estas muy bien _dijo Sheng fun, Chiang solo agacho la cabeza y dijo  
  
_lo siento Sakura, no quise interrumpir nada.  
  
Sakura solo sonrió, los momentos siguientes fueron muy cómicos Shaoran Kero y fun, terminaron peleando por tonterías luego llegó Shing beam, con besos por toda la cara, lo cual le sorprendió a todos lo presentes pero mayor fue la sorpresa al verlo a parecer de la mano de Akizuki, quien parecía divertirse con el nerviosismo de Shing beam.  
  
Sakura estaba tentada por la situación, mientras que todos lo otros estaban sorprendido sobradamente por la situación, el resto del día fue ultimar detalles para el viaje, cómica fue la situación de los hombre cuando todas las chicas fueron a comprar al centro comercial.  
  
Eriol, Yue, Shing beam, Shaoran , estaban sentados en un confitería del centro, esperando a las chicas, la situación era graciosa, ya que los 4 chicos, estabas frente a como 12 tazas de café, que mostraba el tiempo que había estado esperando por sus novias.  
  
Mientras en las tiendas Sakura estaba dentro de un probador, salió vestida con, un pollera de gasa blanca y una camisa en el mismo tono un blanco antiguo, Sakura dio una vuelta por el centro de la tienda y dijo mirándose al espejo.  
  
_no me agrada mucho como me queda la camisa.  
  
_¿por qué? _dijo Tomoyo viéndola _ te queda bien.  
  
_es que parece que he engordado un poco _dijo Sakura algo sonrojada, Tomoyo la miró detenidamente y luego dijo.  
  
_no lo que sucede es que estabas muy delgada, los últimos 4 años estuviste en bajo peso, en uno bastante pronunciado y te has acostumbrado a verte así. No te preocupes te ves muy bien, además el estar tranquila ha ayudado a que te veas lo bonita que te ve ahora.  
  
_gracias Tomoyo _dijo Sakura sonriendo, luego miró a su amiga y se percató de la diminuta pancita que estaba teniendo su amiga y solo pudo enternecerse. _te ves hermosa Tomoyo.  
  
_realmente lo crees, a mi me parece que no me veo bien.  
  
_te ves divina _dijo Akizuki uniéndose a Sakura _sin duda Eriol piensa eso.  
  
Pronto todas salieron de las tienda con varias bolsas de ropa para encontrarse con los chicos en la confitería, quienes tenía cara de cansancio y aburrimiento.  
  
_tardamos mucho? _dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
_no para nada _le respondió Shaoran con sarcasmo, todos rieron cuando Sakura le beso los labios a Shaoran y automáticamente su rostro de fastidio cambió a tranquilidad. Esa noche todos cenaron en la casa de Eriol, y se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente.  
  
Continuará  
  
En nuestro próximo capitulo: que pasa cuando lo sueños, se cumplen cuando las esperanzas llegan al punto más alto, cuando un si parece decidir y marcar un antes y un después. Cuando lo nervios y la emoción controlan las imágenes. Que pasa cuando parece que la luz brilla más fuerte, y el corazón late más fuerte  
  
Todo esto y más en nuestro próximo capitulo. 


	24. 24

*********** "XXIV -El casamiento-"************  
Sakura y la oscuridad del eclipse by angel_yanu  
  
Al llegar a la mansión de los Hirakisawa, todos lo que no la conocían quedaron muy sorprendidos, Shaoran y Sakura, solo sonreían la última vez que había estado ahí, había sido un situación muy difícil, pero aún así había pasado algo muy cómico ya que habían encontrado a sus amigos muy enamorados, enterándose que estaban comprometidos.  
  
Esa mañana era un mañana algo tibia, estaban en primavera y a pesar de eso el clima aún era algo frío. Un limusina paro en el portón de la gran mansión donde parecía haber un gran revuelo, había un centenar de criados llevando flores, cintas sillas mesas, a pesar de que la ceremonia no sería ahí la recepción de los invitados en sábado al mediodía se realizaría en el salón de fiestas de la casa.  
  
Sakura bajo junto con Shaoran de la limusina igual que Tomoyo y Eriol, venía solo ellos y Kero junto con Spinel en la cartera de Tomoyo, los demás llegarían en sábado a la mañana, Sakura al bajar sonrió se sentía muy bien, y todo le parecía tan hermoso, mayor fue la sorpresa al conocer a la madre de Eriol quien los recibo junto con Sonomi.  
  
En el hall de la entrada de la casa, dos mujeres estaban paradas charlando de temas si mucho importancia. Cuando voltearon al ver abrir la puerta, las dos se abalanzaron a abrazar a sus hijo.  
  
Catherine Hirakisawa era un mujer sin duda muy hermosa, alta de facciones muy delicadas, de ojos celestes y el cabello rubio, era bastante cómica verla abrazada a Eriol ya que era bastante más baja que Eriol, en cuanto a Sonomi seguía siendo la misma de siempre, tal vez con el cabello más largo. Luego de intercambiar saludos, se volvieron para los dos chicos que estaban detrás de los primero.  
  
Ambas lo miraron en un pleno análisis, pronto Sonomi se abrazo a la chica casi llorando.  
  
_Sakura _dijo abrazándola _ cuanto tiempo.  
  
_mucho dijo Sakura devolviendo el abrazó _pronto se soltó de Sakura y la miró diciendo _por un momento pensé ver a tu madre parada en el umbral de la puerta, eres muy parecida Sakura.  
  
_gracias _dijo Sakura, Sonomi se volvió a Shaoran y dijo _no me lo vas a presentar  
  
Sakura sonrió y dijo _ no creo que haga falta ya lo conoces es Shaoran, li Shaoran  
  
Sonomi estrecho su mano con Shaoran sonriendo _mucho tiempo sin verte, pero me alegra que te encuentres bien.  
  
Lo siguiente fue la presentación con Catherine y Sr. Hirakisawa, luego de eso cada uno fue guiado hasta la habitación de cada uno, Shaoran Eriol y el Sr. Hirakisawa se retiraron a jugar un partido de tenis en una de las chanchas del centro de la ciudad, y además iría a retirar los esmoquin de los tres. En cuanto a las mujeres....  
  
_Sakura como te queda _preguntaba Catherine con tranquilidad, mientras Sakura se encontraba en uno de los vestuarios de su habitación., Sakura salió de veía soñada, el vestido de dama de compañía le quedaba hermoso, tenía un corsé, de color marfil, en la más fina seda, en el centro tenía un escote con cintas cruzadas, una pollera de campana plato pequeña, de gasa beige y una sobre tela de color ocre con rosas y sakuras bordadas en rosa, azul y ocre claro, con mangas anchas en color blanco. Era un típico traje de siglo 16. cuando salió Tomoyo todas se quedaron sorprendidas, tenía un vestido típico de siglo 16 al igual que el de Sakura, tenía un corsé blanco bordado con hilos dorados, mangas anchas, un pollera inferior en gasa beige clara, sobre eso un sobre tela color beige con rosas bordadas, una tiara de perlas, y una cola bordada en dorado en la terminación de unos 2 metros. Que había sido confeccionada para el vestido de novia de la tatara abuela de Eriol.  
  
Sakura y las otras te mujeres las miraron soñadoramente se veía más que hermosa, no faltaba arreglar nada, Sakura abrazó a Tomoyo y dijo:  
  
_quien diría que tu te casarías antes que yo. _Sakura sonreía, Tomoyo siempre había dicho que Sakura se casaría antes que ella, Tomoyo solo sonrió y dijo.  
  
_cuando decíamos eso no conocíamos a Eriol, por eso no lo tuvimos en cuenta. _Sonomi se acercó a su hija y le dijo.  
  
_te ves tan hermosa Tomoyo aún no puedo creer que te casarán al finalizar la semana.  
  
_Tomoyo te ves hermosa _dijo Catherine soñando despierta _y es un gran merito haber conseguido que mi hijo asentará cabeza. _dijo riendo _Eriol nunca fue un chico muy normal viajar por el mundo solo con apenas unos años, eso siempre sorprendió, me quedaba tranquila que Akizuki lo acompañara. _decía Catherine recordando viejos tiempos.  
  
Luego de eso la semana se hizo aire, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era el viernes por la noche, y en la mansión Hirakisawa parecía que el clima tenso y vertiginoso de la última semana parecía calmarse, el salón de fiestas se encontraba listo para la recepción de todos los invitados para el mediodía, quienes superaban lo 500, los vestidos de todas las damas de honor estaban listos, los trajes de los padrino también, la mayoría de la familia de Eriol se encontraba ya en la casa, y el resto llegaría en la mañana, todo estaba casi listo.  
  
Mientras en la habitación principal del ala 3 de la mansión, la puerta se abría con lentitud, Tomoyo entraba en la penumbra de la habitación, esta estaba en perfecto orden, tenía todos los mueble apropiados en un forma exquisita, Tomoyo se deslizaba tranquila hasta la orilla, de la cama, y veía a su ocupante.  
  
Era sin duda la imagen más bella que hubiera visto, su prometido Eriol Hiragisawa era sin duda un persona muy madura, se notaba en su rasgos, Tomoyo se quedo suspirando por así decirlo mientras lo miraba, parecía que la boda lo tenía bastante tranquila, todo lo contraría a ella, que no había podido pegar un ojo, y hacía unas horas había dejado la habitación dejándolo descansar.  
  
Estaba segura que lo encontraría leyendo como la mayoría de las noches, desde que lo conocía Eriol apenas dormía unas horas, se quedaba leyendo hasta altas horas en la noche, o si no se quedaba abrazado a ella, observándola por horas, siempre se preguntaba que era lo que pensaba en todas esas horas. Definitivamente era lo que más quería en su vida, y que todo hubiera ocurrido como ocurrió era demasiado hermoso para ser un sueño, y demasiado ilusorio para ser real, se sentía la mujer más afortunada de la tierra, y ahora estaba por casarse, y esperaba un hijo de él.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió al recordar como Eriol repetía muy seguro de si mismo que sería una niña, Tomoyo sabía que fuera lo que fuera, sería el bebé más querido de la tierra. Pronto Tomoyo al pensar de esa forma y descargar de cierta forma sus pensamientos, sintió su cuerpo liviano y antes de cerrar sus ojos vio a Eriol quien le sonría.  
  
+pensamientos Eriol +  
  
ahora estaba recostada junto a él, era hermosa un ángel que estaba junto a él, la había visto marcharse en la madrugada pero no la había seguido, era claro que necesitaba pensar de todo lo que significaría lo de mañana, de cuanto había añorado todo aquello, la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo nerviosa y ansiosa que se encontraba al mirarlo.  
  
En cierto modo el se había mostrada tranquilo, pero sin duda mañana cuando se encontrara en el altar esperando a que la mujer de su vida entrará, sentiría muchos nervios.  
  
Eriol involuntariamente suspiró, había esperado ese momento del día en que la volvió a ver, todo había sido muy extraño desde ese momento la forma en que se habían dado las cosas, era muy extraña incluso para él que manejaba la magia, la manera en que se ella se había convertido en lo más importante era demasiado singular y a la ves hermoso.  
  
Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo, ella dormida se acurruco más dentro de sus brazos, Eriol sonrió y dejó que su mente volara, como lo hacía desde que la había vuelto a ver, desde que la había tenido en sus brazos, si todo eso era un sueño rogaba que nadie lo despertará. Era lo más hermoso que había experimentado en esta y en su otra vida.  
  
................................. ..............................  
  
mientras en otra de la habitaciones, dos jóvenes estaban recostados, Sakura estaba junto a Shaoran, él la había abrazado con un brazo, estaba todo en total oscuridad. Se escuchaban apenas unos susurros.  
  
_Shaoran .... _dijo Sakura hablando calmadamente  
  
_mmm?  
  
_esto es todo muy hermoso verdad? _Shaoran abrió los ojos para ver a Sakura y le sonrió  
  
_si lo es... _los dos se quedaron en silenció y Sakura dijo.  
  
_es hermoso pero me preocupa, que tal si todo esto se terminara si todo lo hermoso no sobreviviera.  
  
Shaoran la miró comprehensivamente _Sakura, mi Sakura, no debe preocuparte todo saldrá bien, no estas sola.... me tienes a mi.  
  
Sakura afirmó con la cabeza _ siempre pienso que todo estará bien, lo creo pero es en momentos como este cuando veo a las personas felices, es cuando me pregunto, si realmente podré con todo, si no fallaré, que tal si lo hago todas esas personas estaría en peligro toda esa felicidad se terminaría, nuestra felicidad terminaría. _ Sakura se abrazó aún más a Shaoran _ no quiero que todo salga mal, ciento que aún puedo hacer algo y no lo he hecho....  
  
Shaoran le beso la frente y le dijo _ nada ganas preocupándote, tu salud no es la mejor y debes cuidarte, piensa que si te pasa algo me dejarías solo _dijo Shaoran acariciándola _ y no quiero que me dejes Sakura, las cosas no serán nada fáciles, pero quiero estar contigo, hasta el final, si hemos de verlo.  
  
Sakura comenzó a llorar casi en susurros _porque no simplemente no puede ser como antes, porque no puede ser como cuando era niña... _dijo Sakura mientras su voz le temblaba , Shaoran se giró hacía ella abrazándola completamente, Sakura hizo lo mismo, Shaoran pronto suspiró con abatimiento, y luego le sonrió  
  
_Sakura quisieras que fuéramos niños de nuevo _ Sakura simplemente negó con la cabeza. _y ¿por qué no?, todo sería como tu dices tranquilo. _Shaoran la abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
_no podría estar contigo no podría estar en este momento contigo. _Sakura simplemente dijo _lo siento Shaoran, debes pensar que soy un niña que no puede enfrentar nada, que tengo miedo.  
  
_no pienso exactamente eso _dijo Shaoran mientras sonreía, Sakura levantó el rostro hasta encontrarse con el de Shaoran _¿qué dices?  
  
_que no pienso eso de ti, yo pienso que quiero a la Sakura que está en este momento conmigo, con la que me despierto todas la mañana, la que esta conmigo, y la que puedo calmar cuando llora, la que le puedo dar confianza cuando no la tiene, la que puedo abrazar y proteger cuando tiene miedo, no quiero la Sakura que me encontré hace 4 años Sakura, yo quiero a mi Sakura, la más hermosa y dulce, pero tengo miedo que ella no quiera ser así de nuevo, que no quiera sentir esos sentimientos.  
  
Sakura solamente le acarició el rostro y le beso los labios _ jamás desearía ser lo que era antes..., mientras estés tu conmigo yo seré Sakura, yo seré una persona, por eso por favor nunca, prométeme que nunca me dejarás.  
  
_no tengo que prometerlo, porque lo he jurado que jamás te dejaré.  
  
Sakura se abrazo a Shaoran, para que pudiera recostarse como estaba antes, descansó su rostro en el pecho de Shaoran y de un momento a otro se durmió. Shaoran también lentamente sus pensamientos abandonaron su mente dejándolo descasar.  
  
En esos momentos las magia era la más poderosa, la confianza de las jóvenes parejas profetizaba la más antigua y poderosa de todas las magias de todos lo hechizos, todo lo que daba vida estaba en esos momentos...  
  
Por la mañana  
  
Como era de costumbre Shaoran despertó temprano para el alba, lo entrenamientos de niño lo habían acostumbrado de tal manera que ya era inútil tratar de sacar esos hábitos ya tan arraigados en su ser. Miró a un costado y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos verdes muy claros que lo observaban, casi en susurros preguntó.  
  
_¿qué haces a estas horas despierta Sakura? _Sakura le sonrió par mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
_creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa como para dormir hasta tarde, simplemente estoy tan emocionada _dijo Sakura con jubilo en la voz, Shaoran solo sonrió y le dijo.  
  
_pero tundras que espera al medio día para que todo empiece.  
  
_claro, no creo que la familia de Eriol este muy acostumbrada a levantarse a estas horas.  
  
_sin duda no lo están.  
  
_y que haremos entonces, si salimos a entrenar como en tu casa despertaremos a toda la mansión, y ninguno de los dos puede dormir. ¿alguna idea Sr. Li? _Sakura miró a Shaoran con tranquilidad, Shaoran le dijo.  
  
_te sonará algo tonto pero quiero quedarme aquí _dijo abrazando a Sakura _contigo, tranquilo disfrutando de la paz como pocas veces hacemos, ¿qué dices?  
  
_me parece buena idea _dijo Sakura besando a Shaoran en los labios.  
  
_Shaoran podrías contarme de tu familia _dijo Sakura luego de un buen tiempo de silencio.  
  
_podría peor ¿qué quieres saber?  
  
_cuéntame como era tu familia, no sé mucho de eso. Algo que quieras contarme.  
  
_bueno puedo contarte de mi padre... si quieres.  
  
Sakura le miró y le sonrió _me encantaría.  
  
_bien, bueno mi padre es el hijo mayor de la familia, ahí tres hermanas y un hermano menor que él.  
  
_ósea tienes tías y tíos. _claro  
  
_mi padre es el 10 fundador de la familia que llega a la cabeza de la familia. Anteriormente desde que mis tatara abuelos accedieron a la cabeza del concilio por 10 generaciones interrumpidas, los Li han estado en la cabeza del concilio. Pero no creo que te interese demasiado eso...  
  
Sakura le sonrió _esta pensando en tener que decírtelo, esa información esta en los pergaminos de cualquier concilio en el mundo, ya todos lo sabe, pero cuéntame como era tu familia, recuerdas algo de tu padre _dio Sakura con cierto cuidado en ese tema.  
  
Shaoran torno su rostro un poco más serio y dijo _no recuerdo demasiado de mi padre, porque cuando murió apenas era un niño, pero si sé cosas que me contaron mis hermanas y mi abuela, mi madre no habla mucho de él.  
  
_y la entiendo. _dio Sakura abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a Shaoran _ no debes haber sido fácil llevar un concilio y a toda un familia sola... pero creo que lo más difícil debe haber sido superar lo de tu padre. A de haberlo querido mucho, por eso la entiendo, no sé que haría si algo te pasara, admiro a tu madre en ello... _Shaoran se le quedo mirando no hubiera esperado un reacción así de Sakura, Shaoran la abrazo para calmar la incertidumbre que los hermosos ojos verdes que tenía su prometida reflejaban.  
  
_mi madres, es sin duda una mujer fuerte, pero la abuela siempre lo menciona era una persona muy alegre , mi padre como sabes era muy parecido a mi, tal vez el cabello menos rebelde pero era casi igual a mi, mi madre y él se conocieron en un citación bastante extraña, sin saber que estaban comprometidos se enamoraron de bastante jóvenes, mi madre tendía unos 14 años, no más y las cosas en ese entonces eran bastante sencillas, a pesar de que el asumir el cargo al cual aspiraba mi padre era algo importante y que necesitaba de mucho entrenamientos, las cosas eran sencillas.  
  
Mi madre y mi padre se casaron en la primavera del año que él asumió a la cabeza del concilio, aunque ambos estaban comprometidos desde mucho antes, casado para la familia _dijo Shaoran remarcando esa frase  
  
_como nosotros quieres decir. _dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
  
_si como nosotros, ambos estaban comprometidos desde lo 17 años, mi padre asumió su puesto con la muerte de mi abuelo, y para cumplir un promesa que le había hecho a su padre, contrajo matrimonio en una ceremonia formar, a los 19 años cuando como te dije.  
  
_él estaba en la cabeza del concilio.  
  
_cuando contrajeron matrimonio, mi madre se había dado a luz a dos de mis hermanas. Luego de casarse llegó, mi tercer hermana. Luego de eso hasta que Futtie cumplió 10 años las cosas estuvieron en calma, pero luego las guerras por lo poderes mágicos aumentaron demasiado, una banda de Druitas oscuros se alzo en rebelión proclamando el poder máximo de la magia oriental. _Shaoran hizo una pausa, Sakura estaba tranquila pero, le sostenía con fuerzas la mano _mi padre que era cabeza del concilio tenía que decidir si mandar a los ejércitos para reprimirlo, ese fue el momento en que mi padre tenía que probar su buen juicio, y mando al ejercito, las rebelión fue detenida, pero el concilio no estaba contento del resultado, y temiendo por otra le exigieron a mi padre que enviará a todos lo soldados del concilio en contra de las familias de los druitas...  
  
_a matar a la familia de los druitas?  
  
_si, en algunos casos la medida era justa ya que todo el linaje familiar era del mismo bando, pero en otro morirían niños inocentes, por ello mi padre se rehusó.  
  
_bien hecho _dijo Sakura con un sonrisa.  
  
_si lo fue, pero para mucho fue mostrar la debilidad del concilio chino, y mi padre se ganó varios enemigos, las cosas se tranquilizaron por un año, para la primavera en que Futtie cumplía 11 años, se levantó un segunda rebelión, mucho más fuerte que la primera, causado estragos en todo el territorio de china, las rebeliones contra el concilio se extendió por todo Asia, pronto mi padre quedo casi solo, fue entonces cuando una sucia comadreja obligo a mi padre, a que matara a todos los de la rebelión, todas su familias, mi padre se rehusó nuevamente y fue cuando amenazaron con lastimar a mi madre de no cooperar, sin muchas salidas acepto.  
  
_fue una masacre verdad? _dijo Sakura recordando todo aquello que había leído sobre el exterminio de los druitas oscuros en China.  
  
_lo fue, pero todo pareció calmarse por algún tiempo, pero no duró demasiado se desato un guerra muy fuerte, en la cual pereció mi padre y muchos otros.  
  
Sakura guardó silenció tenía una pregunta pero tal vez sería mal momento para preguntarla.  
  
_¿quieres preguntarme algo, Sakura?  
  
_sí _dijo Sakura sonriéndole _ me dijiste que tu padre partió a la guerra en la que murió pero entonces cuando fue que tu naciste, por decirlo de algún modo _Sakura tenía el rostro sonrosado.  
  
Shaoran dijo _pues digamos, que entre batalla y batalla mi padre volvió a casa por un año, y mi madre estaba embarazada ya, al parecer cuando se despidieron me crearon a mi _dijo Shaoran con un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas _ para cuando mi padre volvió mi madre tenía 8 meses de embarazo. Por eso es poco lo que recuerdo de mi padre. _ te entiendo con mi madre me sucedió algo similar a penas la recuerdo. _dijo Sakura _y luego enterarme de lo que en realidad hice. _dijo Sakura ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Shaoran  
  
_Sakura _dijo acariciando su cabello _sabes que ella no se hubiera negado de tener que pasar por lo mismo, dime si tu no lo hubieras hecho de estar en su posición.  
  
Sakura levantó a la vista y le dijo sonriendo _ por ti y por los hijos que vengan haría lo que fuera _Sakura no podía creer lo que había dicho "por los hijos que vengan" realmente estaba pensado en ellos seriamente.  
  
Shaoran le beso con delicadeza los labio, pronto se encontraron besando con tranquilidad entre intimidades y confesiones, mientras la media mañana comenzaba de un momento a otro luego de estar besándose por un largo tiempo, Sakura se separó un poco, ya que Shaoran le dejó de besar.  
  
_sucede algo? _pregunto Sakura con tranquilidad Shaoran simplemente le sonrió y le dijo _nada, solo pensaba algo sin importancia. _  
  
Sakura le sonrió y dijo: _ ya son las 8 de la mañana y se sientes sonidos en los pasillos, me parece que sería buena idea levantarse.  
  
_me la estaba pasando muy bien, crees que realmente tengamos que levantarnos.  
  
_si _dijo Sakura sentándose, en el lecho con las piernas en el piso _se fue a levantar y se mareo muy levemente.  
  
_estás bien _dijo Shaoran tomándole la mano y mirándole preocupado  
  
_si, no es nada _Sakura quiso caminar pero Shaoran se lo impidió  
  
_no me gusta esto, tendrías que estar bien.  
  
_lo estoy Shaoran, solo fue un mareo pequeño a comparación de los últimos días.  
  
Mientras en la otra habitación.  
  
_Tomoyo despierta _dijo Eriol , mientras trataba de despertar a Tomoyo, ella se acurruco más en las sábanas  
  
_no quiero levantarme _Eriol sonrió anoche no podía dormir y hoy no quería despertar.  
  
_vamos amor, la recepción es en un par de horas _ Tomoyo abrió los ojos como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría encima _tranquila, aún faltan unas 5 horas, crees que es tiempo suficiente para estar tranquila? _le pregunto con picardía Eriol.  
  
_Eriol.... no estas nervioso _dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en la cama _no quiero casarme contigo y sé que no me arrepentiré.  
  
_Eriol... ¿cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo?  
  
_ te amo, y eso me tiene tranquilo, años esperando casarme contigo creo que tuve suficiente tiempo para pensarlo ¿no lo crees?  
  
Tomoyo le beso en lo labios _ nunca logro entender como es que mantienes la calma en todas la situaciones.  
  
Eriol le ayudo a ponerse de pie, mientras le ponía una mano en el vientre _¿cómo esta? _ le preguntó a Tomoyo.  
  
_te lo he dicho Eriol, aún es muy pequeño como para que pueda sentir algo, pero de todas formas puedo decirte que siento que esta bien, y ansioso.  
  
_como su madre _dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en lo labios _bajaré a calmar a nuestras madres para evitar lágrimas excesivas _dijo Eriol mientras sonreía _no quiero inundaciones en pleno Londres.  
  
_Eriol _dijo Tomoyo en un reto dulce, luego sonrió y dijo _hagas lo que hagas ambas lloraran hasta inundar toda Inglaterra _dijo Tomoyo en un tono cómico, Eriol le sonrió _pero tal vez deberías ayudar a tu padre, seguro que necesita el apoyo de su hijo con dos mujeres con crisis de nervios abajo.  
  
_claro eso haré _Eriol se iba cuando se dio vuelta y dijo _crees que sea conveniente que despierte a los dos tórtolos de las planta A _ Eriol acotó divertido refiriéndose a Shaoran y a Sakura.  
  
_si pero no se te ocurra abrir la puerta, tan solo golpea .  
  
_bien lo prometo _dijo Eriol con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda  
  
_eso espero _dijo Tomoyo conociendo la faceta traviesa de aquel serio ingles _ahora ve a ayudar a tu padre, parece que escucho sus gritos de auxilio.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .........................  
  
Ese día fue especial para todos los presentes en especial para los dos más importantes Eriol y Tomoyo, luego de la recepción de todos lo invitados, se organizó el casamiento y el trasporte al castillo de las islas de Inglaterra, una vez llegada la noche se celebró, antes de la boda, la boda mágica que le corresponde a un hechicero como Eriol, Yue hizo de juez con su hermano, los demás estuvieron presentes, fue algo bastante sencillo.  
  
Luego de eso fue la ceremonia, todo fue por demás emotivo.  
  
.......................  
  
Eriol me demostró todo cuanto me amaba en la ceremonia, habíamos decidido postergar nuestro viaje de bodas, por dos razones mi condición y cuanto no necesitaban Shaoran y Sakura, pero fueron ellos quienes nos sorprendieron con el, recuerdo que Sakura me dijo _que tenía que viajar el mundo no sé terminaría, que haría todo por que eso no ocurriese, pero no podía negarnos nuestro viaje, que ella no quería ver felices, que debíamos disfrutar que ella y Shaoran se encargarían de todo, y aquí estamos en pleno aeropuerto despidiéndonos de los chicos y los guardianes, todos se quedarán con Sakura, ellas lo cuidará sin duda muy bien.  
  
Además como ha dicho Eriol, sería imposible separa a Shing beam de Akizuki, esos dos parecía pegados. Eriol es muy reservado pero estos días las cosas parecen haber cambiado bastante.  
  
Eriol toma mi mano, sacándome de mis pensamientos, Sakura se despide alegremente de mi, lo mismo Shaoran que parece querer que Sakura pare de saltar, sonrió es algo gracioso ver como esos dos se han vuelto inseparables.... me estoy por perder de nuevo en mis pensamientos cuando Eriol toma mi mano y me dice.  
  
_será mejor que subamos o se no hará tarde _le sonrió y me despido por última vez de ellos, miró a Eriol lo mira entre analizante y preocupado  
  
_que pasa _le pregunto algo intranquila  
  
_nada _dice sonriéndome _vamos...  
  
´........................................................................... ............................................................................ ........................  
  
dos menas más tarde, un tormenta, el centro de Tokyo esta en llamas, Sakura corre entre los escombros, se ve una luz dorada que viene desde el cielo, Sakura se protege con las red cards, alguien la toma por el brazo y escucha.  
  
_es tu fin _ con los mismo labios que alguna vez le profetizaron un amor ciego.  
  
_Shaoran ¿por qué? _pregunta Sakura mientras lágrimas caen de sus ojos _por que  
  
_no soy quien tu nombras y a llegado tu hora _ dijo mientras pasaba la hoja de la espada por el cuello de Sakura, causando una herida profunda, no sangra demasiado, pero si es extremadamente dolorosa _Shaoran yo te amo _dice Sakura tomando el rostro que ahora estaba bebiendo de su sangre. _no lo recuerdas Shaoran, esa noche me lo dijiste, me dijiste cuanto me amabas, no lo recuerdas _ Sakura acariciaba el rostro de Shaoran. Pronto lo labios de Shaoran se alejaron de la herida de Sakura.  
  
Ella instintivamente tomo su cuello y camino unos paso, observando la incertidumbre de Shaoran, es sus ojos _tranquilo Shaoran, soy Sakura  
  
_¿Sakura? _dice Shaoran aclarando sus ojos por un segundo, cuando Sakura esta cerca, sus ojos se vuelven oscuros de nuevo y la toma por los hombros , bebiendo de nuevo de su sangre, alo tibio moja el cuello de Sakura pero desconoce lo que es.  
  
En ese momento un imagen vino a su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en los brazos de quien alguna vez la había amado con locura. 'como había empezado todo?  
  
Continuara........  
  
Notas de la autora, Hola, espero que se encuentren bien como ven nos estamos acercando al final, las cosas están algo más claras, creo que después de este serán unos dos capítulos más, para dar fin a esta historia, así que por favor escríbanme para saber que piensan. Besos angel_yanu. 


	25. El comienzo de la oscuridad

*******XXV-"El comienzo de la oscuridad" ********  
  
Sakura la oscuridad del eclipse. By angel_yanu  
  
Esta vez para ahorra tiempo, pasaremos directamente al capitulo de hoy.  
  
Como había comenzado todo, era algo extraño pensar, como todo lo que conocemos como verdadero pasa a ser extraño y desconocido, estaba en un habitación oscura, en Tokio el cual estaba completamente devastado, Tomoyo se preguntaba, mientras trataba inútilmente de comunicarse con su amiga, ¿Cómo todo aquello que Sakura tanto temía había pasado a ser parte de la realidad?....  
  
Al parecer nadie más que Sakura lo podría contestar, Tomoyo tenía el diario de su amiga, del cual solo dos páginas podían verse, como le había explicado Eriol, seguramente no habría tenido tiempo de asegurarlas para que su contenido no fuera leído por nadie, o como ella suponía lo había dejado con el propósito de que lo encontraran y pudieran leerlo. Tomoyo volteaba una y otra vez las páginas para encontrar alguna solución para todo lo que Sakura decía en esas líneas.  
  
"la ceremonia de Eriol y de Tomoyo fue lo más hermoso que podía haber imaginado jamás pensé que Tomoyo se casara antes que yo, no es que no se lo deseara, claro que no, era lo que siempre esperé pero, digamos que me tomo por sorpresa, durante la ceremonia no pude evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo mientras estaba de la mano con Shaoran detrás de ellos en el altar _ después de todo éramos los padrinos_ Shaoran estaba al igual que yo, bastante nervioso, tal vez en ese momento pensábamos lo mismo, yo por mi parte deseo que halla muchas cosas así.  
  
No pude evitas durante la ceremonia preguntarme, cuando todo esto podía terminar, y me di cuenta en ese momento el peso que recae sobre mi, pensé en el hijo que Tomoyo está esperando, sé que tengo que hacer algo, Eriol tiene que estar con Tomoyo ella lo necesita, no sé que voy hacer, Kero y los demás no trajeron buenas noticias la carta que con tantas ansias tratamos de encontrar, no aparece, se complican las cosas, tengo un plan preparado por si falla es mi secreto, porque se que preocuparé a los demás más de lo que ya lo he hecho.. Pero una vez lo dije y lo repetiré mil veces "prefiero morir a ver que las cosas bellas terminen".  
  
Estamos en este momento durmiendo, Shaoran se durmió casi al acostarse, ha estado muy preocupado lo últimos días, he sentido su presencia despierta la últimas noches, algo le preocupa, pero como un vez la abuela me dijo "lo Li son personas difícil de descubrir" estoy segura que llegado el momento me lo dirá, lo he visto cuidando de mi en las noches, no me gustaría preocuparlo, pero por más que insisto que no es nada, él se preocupa por mi..Al igual que todos, antes de la ceremonia unos dos días antes de que estuviera todo listo, convencía a Tomoyo para que me acompañara a un médico, me realizaron algunas pruebas de sangre y otros estudios, el médico me recomendó que me mantuviera tranquila, y que los verdaderos resultados de todo estarían en una tres semanas, espero que todo salga bien, porque apenas falta una para nuestro enfrentamiento, creo estar casi paranoica, siento la presencia de nuestro enemigo demasiado cerca, pero no me extraña tampoco, estamos listos o por lo menos eso pensamos todos, nadie está realmente listo para enfrentarse con la muerte ¿verdad?  
  
Pero a pesar de todos lo pensamientos que están en mi cabeza, y el saber que es posible que en dos semanas todo por lo que peleo y sueño terminen en manos de un Demonio que siquiera conozco su nombre, me siento feliz, desde adentro siento algo cálido, que me da esperanzas, como una luz..  
  
Cuando pienso en la luz no puedo olvidar lo que paso, el Viernes antes de la ceremonia, como Eriol es un mago, hicimos la ceremonia para ofrecer el matrimonio a la magia del universo y pedir su protección, es un ritual antigua pero yo insistí en realizarlo, después de todo nada esta de más en estos momentos.  
  
El ritual fue muy bueno, por lo menos me dejó tranquila, Shing y Yue fueron los jueces de la ceremonia y yo conecte toda la energía que podía para bendecir a Eriol y a Tomoyo, Todo salio de maravilla, pero no pude no escuchar las voces que se acumularon alrededor de mi en ese momento, no sé bien quienes eran, trataba de ignorarlas pero recuerdo algunas frases de ellas.  
  
"la luz está en ti", esa frase en cierto modo me recordó porque era una estrella mi símbolo, pero no me dijo más. "el momento llegará solo confía", supongo que quiso decirme que me mantuviera tranquila, las demás frases eran similares, diferentes palabras pero muy similares, solo una me sorprendió esa fue "en ti esta la vida", no comprendo exactamente, pensé que hablaba de la carta pero es imposible, no podía tener una carta que no se ha visto en millones de años, es imposible.  
  
me queda para cerrar esto en las páginas de este libro, las imágenes de la ceremonia y lo felices que se veían Eriol y Tomoyo, quiero guardarlas en lo más profundo de mi ser, por que tengo el presentimiento que necesitaré su fuera para más adelante. Espero que esta no sea la última vez que escriba aquí".  
  
Tomoyo volteó con lentitud la páginas siguiente era de una semana después.  
  
"aquí de nuevo me encuentro meditando todo lo que ha sucedido en lo últimos días, sola por cierto, siento que Shaoran esta muy extraño, hace unos momentos peleamos, presiento que algo en el no está bien, casi puedo ver una batalla dentro de si mismo.  
  
Mi salud es bastante buena, o por lo menos eso trato que parezca, parece dar resultado pero el no poder dormir las últimas noche esta causando graves problemas, estoy tal vez demasiado nerviosa, quisiera que la batalla se adelanta, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que llegue, hoy al acompañar a Tomoyo con el médico para que le hicieran lo controles médicos no pude sino sentir más fuerza que la que ya tenía, esa pequeña personita tiene que ver un amanecer del más brillante y hermoso, pensar lo hermoso que es amanecer entre los brazos de la persona que más amo, me da fuerzas para encontrar la calma que en mi alma ya no existe.  
  
Todos estamos muy nerviosos, los guardianes no me dejan sola ni en un minutos, es más tuve que escapar para poder escribir estas líneas, se que lo hacen con la mejor intención al parecer Kero y Yue han descubierto que es lo que planeo hacer, me conocen demasiado como para no darse cuenta. Por más que trato de olvidar a Shaoran no puedo siento que las cosas no están bien, pero aún así me no me atrevo a preguntar que es lo que pasa, estoy preocupada, siento en él la presencia del enemigo, pero tengo que estar equivocada, tengo que.."  
  
Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir una angustia profunda al ver lo que su amiga sentía lo que había pasado, y sin embargo se había mostrado alegre, tratando de hacer ver todo como un mal sueño. Tomoyo encontró la frase escrita que le sorprendió porque era casi imposible que hubiera podido escribirla pero estaba ahí.  
  
"Como sospechaba las cosas estaban realmente mal, Shaoran esta bajo el poder del dominio oscuro pero. no puedo destruirlo juré por todos que destruiría la fuente del problema cuando la encontrara pero nunca pensé que fuera Shaoran, no puedo. Tiene que haber otra forma, en este momento Shaoran está dormido y cree que aún no lo he notado, pero no puede para mi pasar desapercibido algo tan notorio, las cosas están mal y es probable que, que Shaoran este de su lado complique todo, pero no lo mataré, primero prefiero morir. ahora cuando despierte, me llevará con el demonio y ahí veré lo que sucede, tengo fe que podré salvarlo, y averiguar algo sobre el enemigo, tengo que"  
  
Tomoyo medito unos segundo, pero siquiera eso había salido bien, al parecer Shaoran había despertado tomando por sorpresa a Sakura y al arrebatarle el libro y leer lo que ahí se encontraba escrito, la había tomado atacándola con las cartas, que se rehusaban a acatar a uno de sus amos, pero.. Todo fue demasiado horrible.  
  
*** Flash Back ****  
  
Shaoran se despertó de repente, y miró a Sakura fijamente sus ojos pasaron del dulce color miel, al negro intenso. Sakura aún así lo había saludado como siempre.  
  
_ Shaoran ¿Qué sucede? _ Le sonrió y le tomo la mano, Sakura sintió miedo al ver que Shaoran no tomaba la suya, las cosas no estaban bien, en ese momento el cuarto parecía más oscuro y todo corría más lento, en eso el demonio que una vez había comenzado todo estaba detrás de Sakura, cuando puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura, ella pudo sentir el peso de una pared sobre su hombro.  
  
_toma el libro _le ordeno a Shaoran, obedientemente él lo tomó _ahora lee lo que dice _ Shaoran lo leyó todo con tranquilidad, Sakura trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos para actuar correctamente pero nada parecía funcionar, el enfrentar a Shaoran no era un opción y el enfrentar al demonio era aún más complicado, Sakura respiró hondo.  
  
El demonio la tomo del cabello y le jalo hasta que el rostro de Sakura estuvo frente al de él _ Con que sabías todo, que pretendías salvarlo, ahí por favor cuando será el día en que comprendas que las cosas no son tan sencillas. _el demonio que tenía la forma de un hombre, le tomo el rostro con una mano _ creíste eso verdad, creíste que el corazón de él sería diferente más fuerte que el de cualquier humano, pero como te equivocaste, el de él es un corazón manuable, dócil, con tanto sufrimiento y rencor que ha sido más que sencillo controlarlo, te lo que dicho ya muchas veces porque confías en los mortales e insistes en ser uno de ellos, por tu venas corre la sangre del ángel más poderoso, si lo quieras podrías ser inmortal, poderosa.  
  
_jamás soy una humano, nací humana y te lo he dicho prefiero solo una vida llena de dolor que miles colmadas de odio.  
  
_pero que interesante, la niña de pronto tiene valentía suficiente para desafiarnos. _ Sakura volteó sorprendida, era la voz de Shaoran.  
  
_ Shaoran? _ él avanzaba lentamente para tomarle del rostro, lo ojos de Sakura demostraban miedo e incertidumbre.  
  
_donde quedo todo ese poder, ahora estas confundida _ agregaron el demonio con voz profunda _ que coincidencia al parecer, él era el hombre que tenía la copia de la perla del guardián  
  
Sakura volvió el rostro al demonio con asombro, este agregó _no. no me digas que no lo sabías, ahí mi querida Sakura a pesar de tener muchas vidas sobre tus hombros eres muy ingenua.  
  
Shaoran le hizo verle a los ojos _ Sakura no habrás creído las boberías del amor, no serás así de ingenua, ven con nosotros seremos inmortales, no solo podremos disfrutar una vida, miles.  
  
Sakura parecía ceder a la propuesta de Shaoran, el demonio sonrió. _ entonces dice amarme Shaoran.  
  
_amo tu poder y tu sangre _ dijo Shaoran mientras le tomaba por el cuello _ esa sangre que le dio vida a los demonios, la sangre que abre el infierno, no te parece irónico, tu que peleas por la paz y las cosas hermosa, y que tu cuerpo albergue almas del demonio y que tu sangre sea la llave a los palacios del infierno, que tengas el poder de controlar a las bestias de las profundidades de la oscuridad. _ Shaoran le sonrió mientras se acercaba como para besarla _ tenemos cards de los dos, imagínate el poder que tendría, tu black cards, están dormidas en la luz pero imagínate lo que sería en las sombras.  
  
_sería la destrucción Shaoran, son duda moriría acaso quieres eso.  
  
_serías inmortal nada te sucedería _ Shaoran estaba cada vez más cerca de Sakura, el demonio parecía disfrutar todo lo que veía, Sakura estaba confundida Shaoran actuaba por su volunta propia, o solo era reflejo de que su perla estaba siendo poseída, nada podía asegurar nada, solo podía rogar que todo saliera bien.  
  
_pienso que es justo lo que me dice, Shaoran _ Sakura deslizó su mano hasta detrás de la nuca de Shaoran como para acercarlo un poco más _ después de todo _susurro _ no todo en esta vida es bello.  
  
_creo que lo vas entendiendo _ Shaoran le sonrió y se acercó a su labios, el demonio en ese momento volteó su atención a la puerta estaba abierta, todo estaban ahí, mirando la imagen de Sakura, su cabello se transformaba en oscuro, mientras besaba a Shaoran, todo estaban atónitos a todo eso. El demonio estaba en frente de los dos entre ellos y el resto.  
  
_como verán su salvadora se a rendido, demasiado para ella ¿quizás?, o que su amor sea uno de sus enemigo, fue demasiado, nadie lo sabrá pero la tinieblas cubrirán todo, únanse o morirán.  
  
_eso no puede ser cierto _ Kero no podía creer que su ama se estuviera entregando a lado oscuro, pero como la maldad aumentaba en una manera desmesurada, solo comprobaba lo que ese demonio decía.  
  
_ Si, cuanto poder el ángel errante que da equilibrio a las fuerzas esta de nuestro lado. _ el demonio celebraba. Sakura pensó en algo que había pasado una noche atrás, una frase. "pero yo me refería a ver a nuestro hijo, en un futuro claro, hay que encargarlo primero." Sakura al encontrar aquel pensamiento en su mente, sintió que no podía vencer así de fácil, murmuro un lo siento y absorbió bastante de la energía de Shaoran, lo suficiente para dejarlo un poco inconsciente.  
  
Se levantó de la cama, su cabello estaba casi negro y sus ojos pasaban a ser algo rojo, Sakura levantó la mano y su báculo apareció, en ese momento mientras el demonio festejaba el crecimiento de la fuerza, Sakura lo inmovilizó arrojándolo a suelo, transformó su báculo en espada y le atravesó el corazón con ella, pero pudo notar que era solo una copia.  
  
Cayó al costado luego de eso tomándose con fuerza la cabeza, gritos de angustia que no había escuchado en muchos años estaban otra vez en su mente, Sakura podría ver como Kero y los demás se aproximaban, pero solo ella podría con todo eso, respiro profundo, y se concentro, todo el poder oscuro la abandonó, y se esfumó.  
  
_ Sakura ¿estas bien? _ pregunto Eriol preocupado.  
  
_si _ Sakura reaccionó y notó que Eriol estaba con Tomoyo y tomándole del brazo le dijo _ llevate a la habitación de los guardianes, Spinel y Ruby moon tienen que acompañarte se que llegarás bien.  
  
_ ¿y tú? _ Tomoyo le tomo la mano a Sakura  
  
_ Me reuniré con ustedes junto con Shaoran y los demás en unos minutos, pero apresúrense no contamos con mucho tiempo _ Sakura miró a Eriol y esté afirmó con la cabeza, y se levantó en ese minuto Spinel y Ruby se acercaron, Tomoyo miró a Sakura esta le respondió _ Tomoyo recuerda a tu hijo, tienes que cuidarlo, ve te prometo que no veremos.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol y los dos guardianes desaparecieron en el momento preciso, justo cuando cruzaron la puerta la presencia de Shaoran se levantó.  
  
*** Fin Flash back ***  
  
Era todo lo que había visto de Sakura, y había sido la última vez que la había visto, ella le sonrió esa vez, y había sentido que era posible que fuera la última vez que la viera sonreír. Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamiento, venía del cuarto contigo, los ánimos decaía, los guardianes de Shaoran habían sido salvados por Sakura, les había dado parte de su energía, pero nada había podido hacer por Kero y Fun quienes eran lo guardianes de las Lovers cards, al quedar esta inertes ellos había sufrido las consecuencias, no podía utilizar su poderes y parecía sumidos en las sombras o por lo menos eso había dicho Chiang al verlos.  
  
Los ánimos decaía después de una semana de estar ocultos y encerrados en la habitación de los guardianes, sin poder hacer nada, comenzaba a dejar desesperación regada en los corazones de todos lo que ahí se encontraban, y a decir verdad Tomoyo también comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, después de todo lo que había encontrado en los textos que Sakura estaba guardando en la biblioteca de la primera cámara, de esa habitación, no era alentadores.  
  
Aquello texto decía que lo que buscaban estos demonios era un sangre poderosa y pura, que buscaban a una doncella, que fuera lo suficiente poderosa para poder crear un cuerpo y que a la vez fuera tan delicada como para convertirse en lágrimas. Sakura había anotada algunas cosas al margen de esto textos, Shaoran también, al parecer había trabajado juntos, la notas al margen aclaraban vario detalles, como por ejemplo como un demonio de la antigüedad había dado con Sakura, ella había sellado los sellos cuando la magia y el control de la misma fue restituida en todo Japón y China, este demonio había escapado de todo lo sellos gracias al descontrol y había tomado un cuerpo humano, que le servio de refugió mientras todas las almas oscuras era absorbidas en los sellos, él había sido el que había guiado a Sakura de nuevo a la vida, en la última batalla, pero con el único propósito de absorber su sangre y convertirse en un dios, después de todo si la sangre de Sakura le daba un cuerpo, podría controlar el mal y el bien a su placer, y parecía que después de todo, había encontrado a Sakura, pero al estar bajo la protección de Shaoran poco era lo que podía hacer, así que había decido presentarse y lo hizo en mito, cuando Shaoran fue lo había engañado hasta poder hacer una conexión con su alma, que con el tiempo lo trasformaría en un ángel oscuro, porque al final de cuentas el que tenía la copia de la perla de Sakura no era otro que Shaoran.  
  
Y así había llegado a una semana más tarde, Sakura se había ido voluntariamente con Shaoran para poder salvarlo, pero su aura que en un principio era fuerte, ahora era casi imperceptible y todos comenzaban a desesperar.  
  
Alguien entró a la habitación donde estaba Tomoyo.  
  
_señorita Tomoyo lamento interrumpirla pero pensé que tendría hambre, después de todo no es solo usted a la que tiene que alimentar ¿verdad? _ dijo Chiang sonriéndole mientras le acercaba una bandeja con algunos panecillos y un poco de té.  
  
Tomoyo aceptó la comido y la miró por vario minutos en verdad no tenía hambre estaba nerviosa y preocupada por Sakura _ no tengo mucha hambre.  
  
_lo entiendo señorita, pero sería bueno que comiera algo, después de todo su bebé lo necesita, tenga fe Sakura estará bien, y podrá ayudar al amo.  
  
_eso espero Chiang, pero su aura se ha desminuido en las últimas horas.  
  
_Kerberos insiste en que Sakura esta concentrando su energía en una carta, para poder despertarla, y he comenzado a creerlo, después de todo Sakura estará bien. _Chiang sonrió _ ahora si no le molesta volveré con Yue, está muy preocupado por su ama, aunque no lo parezca _aclaro sonriente Chiang ante el rostro de Tomoyo.  
  
_si gracias por preocuparte.  
  
_no hay porque, pero puedo pedirle algo. _pregunto con delicadeza Chiang.  
  
_claro dime.  
  
_no quiero ser inoportuna pero me parece que el Señor Eriol la necesita. No lo tome a mal, pero creo que él no quiere preocuparle, por su estado pero se nota que esta algo mal, es algo sencillo para mi decirlo, porque después de todo en el fondo se parece al amo Cloe y a Yue, y a ambos lo conozco bien.  
  
_gracias Chiang.  
  
_no hay porque.  
  
Chiang abandonó la habitación, Tomoyo bebió el té, y se marcho al lado de Eriol, después de todo era el que más preocupado se veía.  
  
*** Mientras en la profundidades de los hielos eternos***  
  
Sakura estaba encadenada a una pared por la muñecas y los tobillos podía sentarse en el suelo e incluso bajar su brazos, ahora estaba sentad en suelo, vestía un traje parecido al de un monje en color negro, tenía el rostro sucio y varias heridas con sangre seca en el cuello y en el rostro. Estaba sentada con lo ojos cerrados en gran concentración, quería despertar una de las cards que estaba dormida, pero debía actuar con calma después de todo si notaba su aura creciendo se daría cuenta que planeaba algo.  
  
Sakura suspiró con pesadumbre cayendo hasta quedar colgada por las cadenas de sus muñecas, estaba exhausta llevaba 6 días intentando despertar la carta pero, sería un trabaja mucho más difícil, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, habían bebido su sangre y con ella gran parte de sus energía, apenas podía mantenerse de pies, pero si lograba que tan solo esa carta despertara, su verdadero poder estaría con ella de vuelta.  
  
Sakura recostó la espalda contra la pared de piedra estaba llena de hielo, después de todo al parecer de Sakura estaban en algún lugar muy frío, miró el cielo que estaba sobre ella en esos momentos y en un suspiró pudo mencionar un nombre.  
  
_Shaoran _ en ese segundo algunos recuerdos llenaron su mente, los había conservado para que le dieran fuerzas para tenerlos presentes en cada momento que los necesitara y ese era uno de ellos.  
  
Era una noche después de la boda de Tomoyo, ella se había comportado extraña y entre las preguntas de Shaoran había terminado develando todo el miedo que sentía.  
  
**flash back***  
  
Sakura recayó nuevamente con pesadumbre sobre le hombro de Shaoran, quien la levantó con cuidado, Sakura tosía ahogada entre sus propias lágrimas, ya no hacían falta la explicaciones Sakura estaba aterrada.  
  
Shaoran le reconfortaba en sus brazos  
  
_Shaoran yo.. _ Sakura aspiró con fuerza _ tengo mucho miedo_ Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza_ tengo un sensación muy extraña las cosas no saldrán bien.  
  
_Sakura tranquila las cosas estará bien _ Shaoran le acariciaba la espalda en un intento desesperado por consolarla. _sé que es difícil que yo diga eso cuando tengo tanto miedo como tú que, las cosas salgan mal.  
  
_en verdad tienes miedo _ preguntó Sakura con cara de asombro _ te ves tan seguro.  
  
_tengo porque estarlo _dijo besando suavemente a Sakura en los labios _ si las cosas salen mal, temo no poder verte sonreí de nuevo, no poder ver a nuestro hijo _  
  
Sakura rió _pero Shaoran si yo no estoy embarazada, tú y yo.. Bueno tú sabes _ Sakura s sonrojo levemente, Shaoran se rió un poco  
  
_lo sé Sakura, y espero que el día en que eso pase sea como un sueño para ambos_ Shaoran también tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas_ pero yo me refería a ver a nuestro hijo, en un futuro claro, hay que encargarlo primero.  
  
Sakura rió y sonrió _ ¿y solo uno?  
  
_no lo sé eso dependerá de ti amor _ Shaoran la abrazo _ después de todo la que tendrá el trabajo más difícil eres tu. No en vano la abuela siempre dice _ en ese momento los dos completaron la frase a coro _ "traer un bebé al mundo no es una cosa sencilla".  
  
Terminaron riendo, abrazados y acurrucados en la cama, hablando de proyectos futuros, y estaba bien si las cosas salían mal nada les impedía soñar. Pronto Sakura se quedo profundamente dormida mientras escuchaba el compás del corazón de Shaoran, quien le acariciaba el cabello y sonreía para si, meditando cierto sueño que sin duda algo de real tenía. Shaoran despejó sus pensamientos y medito lo que acababa de ver o recordar con Sakura, cuantas cosas como esa, de similar importancia que lo involucraran estaría escondidos dentro del sello de la mente de Sakura, entre pensamiento y pensamiento quedó placidamente dormido junto a Sakura.  
  
** Fin flash back **  
  
Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Sakura, había soñado con un futuro y esa noche se veía cerca, pero en ese momento parecía demasiado alejado e inalcanzable, pero aún así le daba fuerzas para continuar.  
  
Tal vez tendría una oportunidad para recuperar a Shaoran, pero para ello debía hacer hasta lo imposible por que lo que parecía quimérico fuera real.  
  
Sakura miró las estrellas de nuevo "ellas sería su luz".  
  
En eso la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió con lentitud, vestido todo de negro y con paso legumbre entro Shaoran.  
  
Sakura lo miró y le sonrió, aún le parecía una pesadilla que el amor de su vida estuviera ahí en contra de ella, intentando matarla, pero haría hasta lo último que su vida le permitiera para volver a ver esos ojos color miel, con tanto amor como lo había profetizado antes.  
  
Shaoran entro cerro la puerta, y con un movimiento de su mano, trajo una botella que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, y se sentó en el suelo frente a Sakura.  
  
_ ¿quieres agua? _ Shaoran se mostraba duro e inflexible, pero más amable que de costumbre. Sakura se sorprendió un poco pero acepto el agua, Shaoran se acercó y le dio un poco de agua, Sakura le sonrió y murmuro un gracias.  
  
_ no tienes que agradecerlo es que no quiero que mueras antes de tiempo. _ Sakura le volvió a sonreír, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero desconocía la verdadera causa _ ahora como sabes morirás hoy, tal vez no en este momento pero cuando me llevé las últimas gotas de tu sangre de inmortal, morirás y quiero ser generoso, has insistido que te escuche desde hace 6 días y hoy he decidido escucharte como último deseo, ¿que quieres que escuche?  
  
Sakura levantó la vista al cielo y un recuerdo vino a su mente mientras las primeras palabras salían de sus labios, en una voz cansada y abatida.  
  
_recuerdas la noche antes de viajar al casamiento de Tomoyo.  
  
_te he dicho que no sé de lo que me hablas.  
  
_prometiste escucharme. _Sakura lo miró seria Shaoran afirmó con la cabeza mientras hacía una ademán sin muchas ganas para que continuara. Sakura pensó de nuevo en el recuerdo. _sabes creo que será mejor que lo veas. _al decir esto hizo aparecer al parecido a un espejo en el piso.  
  
_y esto que tiene que ver con tu último deseo.  
  
_quiero que lo veas.  
  
_bien  
  
EN EL ESPEJO. Shaoran le ofreció su mano para que saliera del cuarto caminaron con tranquilidad por los jardines de la casa, hasta sentarse en un tronco cerca de un lago artificial.  
  
Shaoran estaba sentado apoyado contra el tronco y Sakura estaba sentada en sus piernas, mientras ambos miraban el cielo. Un pensamiento surco la mente de Sakura, más que un pensamiento fue casi un ruego, sentía de debía hacerlo y cerrando por unos segundo sus ojos pensó "que haya muchas noches así donde las estrellas iluminen el firmamento y que pase lo que pase, siempre sigan ahí. Que sean mi guía a cada paso y en lo momentos en que todo este oscuro." Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la suave caricia de Shaoran sobre su mejilla.  
  
Sakura bajo la mirada para encontrarse con lo ojos color miel de Shaoran, esto la miraban con preocupación.  
  
_ ¿te sientes bien? _ Sus sospechas no eran erróneas efectivamente Shaoran estaba preocupado _Estas algo pálida.  
  
_estoy bien, solo pedía algo.  
  
_puedo saber ¿Qué era lo que pedías?  
  
_si, pedía luz para los momentos de oscuridad, pedía poder ver las estrellas cuando todo estuviera oscuro y que ellas fuera mi luz en las sombras. _ Shaoran le miraba con preocupación, no era normal escuchar hablar a Sakura de esa forma, solo podía sentir que algo le preocupaba.  
  
En las mazmorras**  
  
Shaoran le miró con confusión, no recordaba eso pero el sentimiento de preocupación estaba en él en ese momento, Sakura sonrió sabía que casi lo tenía en donde quería, pero que otro recuerdo podría hacerle sentir lo mismo, Sakura se concentro y en el espejo un recuerdo que ella desconocía apareció, en el  
  
+EN EL ESPEJO +  
  
_Shaoran, yo.. No sé.. No me sucede nada tal vez no he dormido bien._ Sakura esquivaba la mirada de Shaoran y continuamente balbuceaba _ sé que con el descanso estaré mejor _ los ojos de Sakura se cerraron con pesadumbre, sentía que todo lo que había querido aparentar se desmoronaba en ese momento, mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar, o de suspirar o tantas otras cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, de haber estado fuera de allí hubiera corrido y se hubiera enfrentado a todas sus cartas hasta caer desmayada del cansancio, odiaba sentirse así, el tener a Shaoran preocupado mirándola así, no ayudaba demasiado.  
  
Shaoran por su parte, veía detenidamente como Sakura pelaba consigo misma podía sentir cuando su cuerpo se pensionaba, y sus ojos se cerraban pausadamente como queriendo alivianar un carga que parecía demasiado pesada. Shaoran pudo sentir como si el aura de Sakura esperara el momento para estallar, podía sentirlo con claridad toda el aura de Sakura se estaba volviendo contra ella misma, y sus manos tenía con fuerza la colcha de la cama, se sintió mal por ponerla así pero era la única manera de averiguar que era lo que pasaba con Sakura.  
  
_ Sakura por favor mírame ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te sucede?_ Shaoran habría dejado de abrazarla para poder observar que era lo que ella hacía, Sakura se levantó de la cama con lentitud y con las mirada perdida sin más. Volteó dándole la espalda a Shaoran, camino callada hasta la puerta y dijo _será mejor que me valla, creo que debes descansar y lo único que hecho es preocuparte, nos veremos en la mañana Shaoran. _ Sakura cerró con lentitud la puerta detrás de si.  
  
Shaoran estaba petrificado hubiera esperado un grito, una cachetada, o signo de que Sakura era la de siempre, pero lo que acababa de hacer le preocupaba mucho más, por un momento le pareció ver a la Sakura que había encontrado en el parque, años atrás, que escapaba de toda pregunta que la incomodara. Shaoran en ese momento supo que todo estaba mal, Sakura no era de reaccionar de ese modo, automáticamente después se levantó de la cama y rastreo la presencia de Sakura y efectivamente estaba en su habitación. Entonces ahí se dirigió.  
  
Camino los pasillos hasta que se paró delante de la puerta, al tocar el picaporte sintió como si toda el aura de Sakura estuviera sobre él en esos momentos alejándolo de allí. Aún así abrió la puerta de cuarto para encontrarse con un Sakura sentada en el centro de la habitación, todas las cards la rodeaban y lo que es peor aún la estaba atacando con lo peores ataques que podía recibir, no era ataque físicos como las mayoría de las veces eran ataques psíquicos extremadamente dañinos para quien se sometiera a ellos, dañinos en los físico, eran capaces de matar a un persona si se le exponía el tiempo suficiente. Shaoran avanzó a paso firme y todas las cards voltearon su frente a Shaoran, él levantó la mano y todas se reunieron en su mano.  
  
Luego de eso Shaoran avanzó hasta Sakura, he intentó tomarle la mano, pero Sakura la esquivo con rapidez sin emitir sonido, se movía como presa asustada, Shaoran se movió más rápido que ella y la aprisionó en un abrazo, Sakura pelaba por liberarse, Shaoran hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura, y pronto esta pudo sentí que algo tibio resbalaba por su cuello. Sakura abrió los ojos como despertando de un sueño y con las manos temblorosas las puso alrededor del cuerpo de Shaoran.  
  
_no quiero perderte Sakura_ las lágrimas de Shaoran, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, en su voz se notaba cierta ronquedad, y Sakura podía sentir lo puños de Shaoran más tensos que nunca _ no sabía como decirte esto, quería saber que era lo que te sucedía, no me dices nada y finges estar bien, pero en el fondo puedo ver que todo es un mascara, una mentira. Perdóname. _Shaoran estaba abatido en una manera que Sakura nunca había visto.  
  
Sakura lentamente levantó el rostro de Shaoran, hasta que encontró sus labios, y los beso con intensidad, mientras de sus ojos lágrimas rojas salían de sus ojos. Todo el cuerpo de Sakura estaba temblando, Shaoran se separó y pudo notar con claridad cuan profunda había sido la herida que Sakura se había provocada, tenía lágrimas de sangre en las mejillas y aún salían de sus ojos, Shaoran se levó los dedos a los labios estaban bañados en sangre, Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca y tosió un par de veces, cuando retiró su mano esta tenía un mancha de sangre oscura. Shaoran reaccionó en ese momento y le tomo la mano, pasando un poco de su energía a Sakura.  
  
** EN LA MAZMORRAS**  
  
Shaoran estaba confundido tenía sentimientos frente a esa imágenes de angustia, demasiada, se sintió confundido, Sakura también lo estaba, pero por el lugar que se reflejaba que era su departamento en Tokio supuso que era del sello, su mente había liberado otro fragmento, pero no era tiempo para ponerse a sacar conclusiones, sino de intentar lo último para traer a Shaoran.  
  
_eso quiero que hagas _ dijo Sakura mostrando la escena del beso detenida en el espejo _ quiero que me beses, pero como si me amaras. _ Sakura metió su mano en uno de los pliegues de la túnica y saco escondida detrás de su mano una carta, estaba semi transparente.  
  
_bien si ese es tu último deseo _ Shaoran se arrodillo frente a Sakura y le tomó el rostro, y por un segundo ella pudo ver en los ojos de él una chispa de luz, Shaoran se le acercó y con delicadeza comenzó a besarle. Sakura aprovecho el momento y pese a las cadenas y al cansancio colocó sus manos en el cuello de Shaoran, y comenzó a responderle el beso, con pasión y amor. Mientras rogaba mentalmente y recordaba algo que Kero le había dicho.  
  
Recuerdo: _Sakurita te ves diferente, hasta tu aura es un poco diferente.  
  
_ ¿en qué sentido Kero? _ Sakura le miró con extrañeza.  
  
_pues parece haber madurado.  
  
_ ¿Cómo?, yo pensé que eran las personas la que maduraban y no sus almas._ Kero se sentó en el tocador con las piernitas cruzadas  
  
_verás Sakura, las personas maduran con el tiempo, el paso de los años y hasta con las experiencias que viven, pero el aura es otra cosa, si bien representa a las personas, principalmente representa su esencia y como comprenderás, las esencias no madura, a menos que la persona allá cambiado muy en su interior, que allá aprendido un valor nuevo, una sensación, pero no cualquiera, recuerdas cuando creaste a Love.  
  
_si  
  
_pues bien, en ese momento tu aura cambió porque pudiste entender lo que verdaderamente era el amor, tu alma sintió ese cambio, así muchos otros te han pasado buenos y malos pero todos te cambian, y los más profundos cambien el aura de una persona, en tu caso no sé que fue esta vez, pero supongo que fue el estar tanto tiempo con el mocoso, pero en fin se siente más dulce.  
  
+fin del recuerdo +  
  
Sakura mientras besaba Shaoran y miles de sensaciones llenaban su corazón pensó en un parte de lo que Kero le había dicho. "recuerdas cuando creaste a Love. Pues bien, en ese momento tu aura cambió porque pudiste entender lo que verdaderamente era el amor, tu alma sintió ese cambio" si ese amor la había creado, ese amor la despertaría tenía que, para salvar a Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran fue menguando un poco el beso, y Sakura sabía que si no lo lograba moriría y Shaoran, más tarde pero también encontraría su fin.  
  
***********************mientras en la habitación de lo guardianes********  
  
Eriol estaba recostado sobre el regazo de Tomoyo, por otro lado en otra esquina de la habitación, Shing beam dormía junto a Ruby moon, quien le acariciaba el cabello, Chiang y Yue estaban sentado, Chiang le tenía las manos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, para confortarlo.  
  
Todos se mostraban algo abatidos, Eriol comentaba en susurros algo a Tomoyo.  
  
_ Como fue posible que él, fuera el elegido el que tuviera la piedra del guardián y nadie de nosotros lo supiera _Eriol reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido, en una esquina de la habitación _ ahora estamos en Tokio, en lo único que parece seguro, pero por cuanto, las cosas están terrible afuera, y los guardianes de las Lovers cards están en un serio estado.  
  
_y Sakura Eriol, Sakura esta captura, no comprendo si ella sabía que ese demonio existía porque no dijo nada, que planeaba.  
  
_creo saberlo Tomoyo, es..  
  
En ese momento Kerberos aparece en la puerta de la habitación, junto con Sheng fun, transformado en un dragón de la altura de Kerberos.  
  
_Sakura lo logró, despertó la cards _ dijo Kero mientras avanzaba hacía los otros.  
  
_el amo despertó _dijo fun avanzando _debemos ayudarlos, nos necesitan para salir del lugar.  
  
_ ¿donde están? _dijo Eriol levantándose  
  
_Lo más al norte de Siberia. _dijo Tomoyo _ están lo dos a salvó, pero no tardaran en descubrirlos debemos movernos.  
  
_sé como _dijo Yue abriendo una puerta que estaba justo detrás de él, todos entraron detrás de él, en el centro de la habitación estaba un espejo.  
  
_el espejo de "Katmandú" _ dijo Eriol al verlo _ lo han buscado por siglos, es un espejo que trasporta al lugar que desees ir, sea en el planeta, el tiempo y el espacio.  
  
_entonces vamos _ Tomoyo se adelantó, Yue afirmó con la cabeza  
  
_desde aquí no hay vuelta atrás, no podremos volver, solo Sakura podrá traernos de vuelta _dijo Chiang con seriedad _ este es el momento de dar marcha atrás, nos espera la muerte en ese lugar, si salimos con vida será un milagro.  
  
_no me importa, Sakura están ahí, no los dejaré jure, protegerlos con mi vida si era necesario y lo haré _ dijo Yue parándose frente al espejo.  
  
_estoy contigo hermano _ Shing puso una mano en el hombro de Yue, así uno a uno renovaron votos de confianza, y por más que lo intentaron, Tomoyo no se quedo detrás, en parte era más seguro que ella fuera con ellos, ya que al salir lo guardianes era cuestión de horas para que las defensas de la habitación cayeran. Así partieron.  
  
******************* EN LA MAZMORRAS ***********************  
  
Shaoran se había separado de Sakura y ella al pronunciar un _ te amo _ había logrado despertar a la carta y con ello a Shaoran, en ese momento Shaoran la estaba abrazando, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, pero estaba feliz que Sakura estuviera a salvo, al volver Shaoran al lado de la luz el sello que limitaba los poderes de Sakura y las cartas quedo anulado, pero ahora estaban en un gran dilema, debían salir de ahí, pero todo estaba plagado de criaturas malignas, no saldrían con vida si no se la ingeniaban para escapar.  
  
_ Sakura, segura que estas bien. _Shaoran volvía a preguntarle por 15ª vez  
  
_lo estoy Shaoran, concentrémonos en salir, una vez fuera las cosa serán más sencillas.  
  
_se como sacarte.  
  
_ ¿como? _ Shaoran le tomo la manos _ tenía que llevarte a?Dúrin, para que pudiera quemar tu cuerpo.  
  
_pero eso no llevaría justo enfrente del enemigo. _Shaoran afirmó con la cabeza y miró fijo a Sakura ella le sonrió.  
  
_ ¿no hay otra salida verdad?  
  
_no, me temo que no _Shaoran le tomo las manos nuevamente _tendremos que, me enfrentaré con Dúrin, esta débil porque aún no recibió tu sangre, pero se que me costara trabajo. Tu tienes que escapar cuando estemos luchando.  
  
_no, no te dejare solo. Estamos en esto juntos saldremos de igual forma. _ Sakura abrazó a Shaoran, él le abrazo con fueras y le dijo. _ Sakura tu tienes que salir de aquí. Tienes que seguir adelante.  
  
_no, no te dejaré Shaoran, prefiero morir a no tenerte, te lo dije no podría continuar sin ti _ Shaoran le tomo el rostro.  
  
_Creme hay algo hermoso por lo que debes vivir.  
  
_ ¿que me quieres decir? Shaoran  
  
_te lo diré cuando no volvamos a ver, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre eso, me parece que hicimos una promesa, con el pecado cometido.  
  
_que quieres decir.  
  
_no importa. Vamos _ Shaoran le tomó en brazos y la sacó de las mazmorras. Hasta alcanzar un altar de fuego que estaba delante de Dúrin.  
  
Shaoran le susurro a Sakura mientras se acercaba. _ invoca a Flem & fire y ellos te protegerán del fuego, cuando esté lo suficiente mente alejado escapa usa a alguna de las cartas para salir del lugar.  
  
Así había empezado todo, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, mientras que un grupo llegaba a un lugar desierto cubierto por la nieve y el hielo. Así había comenzado todo, pero ¿Cómo terminaría?, nadie parecía saberlo, aún quedaban días de oscuridad para que el final llegara triunfaría la luz sobre la sombra, quien sabe..  
  
Continuará  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¿Que les pareció? A mi humilde opinión creo que puede llegar a ser bueno, pero eso lo definirán ustedes, como verán estamos cerca del final, espero sus comentario para ver que les pareció.  
  
Espero sus comentarios, gracias a todos por lo mensajes que han dejado, prometo tomarme el trabajo de mencionar a todos cuando esto termine, he invitarlos a leer un nuevo proyecto, porque creo que por un año me retiraré de mundo del anime para ir a los libros, y espero verlos ahí.  
  
Bueno me fui por la ramas, ustedes deben querer saber que pasará en el próximo capitulo pues un adelanto.  
  
Las espadas rechinan en el salón, no podía dejarlo ahí, si había algo de verdad en lo que había visto el debía estar bien también, cuando había pasado, todo aquello no lo sabia, pero todo lo que había acontecido estaba en ese momento a flor de piel, y lo necesitaba vivo para poder continuar..  
  
¿Qué esperaba?, porque no se iba estaba parada en el salón, si es verdad lo que él dice, no tiene que estar aquí tiene que cuidar algo preciado, fui corrompido una vez y cuando la tinieblas vuelvan a caer, es probable que yo caiga con ella, debes irse.  
  
_Sakura VETE.  
  
Bueno ahora si tendrán que esperar, hasta el próximo capitulo, no vemos. 


	26. El final

*******XXV-"El comienzo de la oscuridad" ********  
  
Sakura la oscuridad del eclipse. By angel_yanu  
  
Shaoran cargaba a Sakura en sus brazos, por un largo pasadizo, mientras le tenía escondida entre los pliegues de la túnica que llevaba la mano de Sakura entre la suyas, Sakura comenzó a recordar y poco a poco a comprender lo que Shaoran le había dicho, minutos atrás, pero ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso?, aún le era un misterio, su sueño era una realidad. Sakura se estremeció habían sido solo uno y no lo recordaban, tal vez Shaoran lo hubiera recordado en ese momento cuando Love había despertado, pero como era posible.  
  
Era hermoso pensar en esa posibilidad, Sakura tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, como había olvidado eso que era tan importante, tan hermoso, había sido como un sueño. Ahora todo tenía sentido no estaba enferma del estómago o estresada, al parecer lo que la abuela había dicho e insistido era verdad. Sakura sonrió un poco era una gran ironía, estaba ahí esperando, que la persona que más amaba y en ese momento más, se enfrentara y probablemente hasta la muerte para que ella saliera del lugar.  
  
Trato de calmarse, pero le era muy difícil, Shaoran se veía calmado y le tenía la mano tomada con seguridad, en ese momento supo, que si esa nueva familia vivía tenía que hacerla toda junta, o nadie. Sakura sabía que si todo era verdad, la criatura que estaba formándose en esos momentos en ella, estaría tan de acuerdo con eso.  
  
Shaoran llegó al altar donde supuestamente, quemarían en el cuerpo de Sakura, Dúrin aún no se encontraba en el salón, y los guardias se habían retirado pero solo había una salida, la misma puerta por la que habían entrado. Shaoran deposito a Sakura en el altar y cuando se iba, Sakura le tomo la mano con fuerza, lo que hizo que Shaoran regresara su atención a ella.  
  
_ Shaoran recordé todo _ Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos _ sé porque me dijiste lo que me dijiste antes _ Sakura le sonrió  
  
Shaoran en ese momento se volvió a Sakura _ entonces tu y yo.  
  
_pues si al parecer si _dijo Sakura algo sonrojada. _y ahí una sorpresa tal vez.  
  
_entonces es posible _dijo Shaoran con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
_tal vez no sea el mejor momento Shaoran, para decírtelo pero creo que la dinastía Li esta segura. _ Sakura sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Shaoran y le tomó la mano con fuerzas. _hubiera sido bueno que te lo dijera en otro momento, pero pensé que era todo un sueño.  
  
Shaoran le beso _demasiado real para ser un sueño, Sakura _ la aludida se sonrojo notoriamente _ creo que este ha sido el mejor momento para saber esto, necesitábamos un luz que esta en estos momento en ti Sakura, por él debemos continuar, lo sabes verdad.  
  
_si _respondió Sakura, en ese momento Shaoran le soltó la mano y le beso lo labios con intensidad, se separo de Sakura.  
  
Tomo la espada y cuando Dúrin entro, lo atacó con fuerzas, Sakura se quedo parada en el salón, no podía irse el padre de su hijo, y el amor de su vida, estaba ahí luchando, pero sabía que no podría irse sin él.  
  
Sakura llamó a sus cards de defensa los guardines que había despertado para protegerla las Red cards, las tomó a las cinco y murmuro _ "es el momento que prueben su lealtad, le encargo la personita más preciada para mi, esta en mi aún, pero quiero que la protejan como una vez lo hicieron conmigo, no importa lo que pase conmigo, él tiene que vivir, protejan a mi bebé"  
  
5 luces entraron en Sakura, y si pudieran ver en el interior formaron un Círculo de luz roja en torno a algo que todavía no era una persona, pero que el amor que lo había creado lo estaba protegiendo.  
  
Sakura sin más tomo su báculo y una luz iluminó todo el lugar, tomo a las cartas de ataque y tomó una carta que no creyó poder usar, En ese segundo al invocar la carta la Banshee, apareció a su lado, Sakura tomo las espada y avanzó a paso firme.  
  
Shaoran estaba contra un muro, donde lo había dejado el último ataque, y no pudo creer lo que veía ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sakura?, debía estar saliendo de allí pero en cambio estaba peleando con Dúrin y. Shaoran palideció un segundo la muerte estaba a la derecha de Sakura, la bestia que profetizaba la muerte caminaba junto a Sakura, tal vez esperando el momento para atacar a su enemigo.  
  
Sakura era excelente con las espadas, casi tan buena como Shaoran, Dúrin se veía las cosas complicadas, pero luego de un buen rato, logró lastimar a Sakura, la espada de Dúrin toco el lado derecho de Sakura, debajo de sus costillas, la sangre broto en hilos, Shaoran intentó detener a Sakura, pero esta atacó nuevamente a Dúrin y lo lanzó contra un muro.  
  
Shaoran se acercó a ella y le tomo la herida con la mano.  
  
_ Sakura ¿estas bien?  
  
_si Shaoran lo estoy _ Shaoran le miraba con desconfianza _ tranquilo él estará bien, tiene la mejor protección los centinelas de las Cards lo están cuidado, ningún arma de ningún tipo podrá tocarlo.  
  
Shaoran le sonrió pudo ver la esperanza en lo ojos de Sakura_ tendré que sacarte de aquí. Vámonos, con ese golpe tardará un poco en reaccionar.  
  
_si _ Sakura le tomo la mano y le beso en los labios _ se lo prometí saldríamos todos juntos o no saldríamos.  
  
Abrieron la puerta, y comenzaron a correr por el pasillo, asestando golpes certeros a todos lo demonios que se cruzaban, así bajaron los primeros dos pisos de la torre de hielo en que se encontraban, aún faltaban 3 pisos más y un salón completo, para poder salir con vida.  
  
***********************mientras en la entrada de la torre***************  
  
Yue, y Chiang iban a la cabeza con las flechas de hielo, atacando a todos lo que estaban al frente, en uno de los costados iban Kero y Fun, mientras que en el centro iba Tomoyo, al otro lado iba Shing y Ruby moon, para cerrar el paso estaba Eriol y Spinel.  
  
Tomoyo en ese momento era la única que podía sentir las presencias de Sakura y de Shaoran y era quien lo guiaba entre los pasadizos del castillo. Hubo un momento de calma, luego de desarmar a miles de Criaturas oscuras. El salón principal estaba vacío. _ ¿Tomoyo puedes sentirlos? _ pregunto Eriol, mientras no bajaba la guardia _ han escapado están en la ante cámara justo sobre nosotros.  
  
_ vamos _ Yue le miró con apuro.  
  
_esperen _ Tomoyo levantó las manos y el techo de cristal se hizo transparente, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban espalda con espalda, con las armas en alto, rodeados de criaturas.  
  
_ Por más que intentemos llegar ahí varios metros más adelante _ dijo Chiang con resignación _ no llegaremos a tiempo.  
  
Tomoyo miró el piso y dijo _ Kero fun apunten sus llamas para que corten el piso de hielo, alrededor de Sakura y de Shaoran.  
  
_pero se matarán si cae de es altura.  
  
_yo me encargaré de que no. _ dijo Tomoyo sentándose en el suelo. Concentrándose.  
  
_Tomoyo es muy peligroso _dijo Eriol arrodillándose a su lado _ pensemos con calma tiene que haber otra salida.  
  
_no la hay Eriol, si queremos traerlos con vida no la hay, entrene muy duro para poder controlar los poderes que se me dieron déjame usarlos.  
  
Eriol se mostraba resignado _ esta bien. Kerberos Sheng fun, hagan lo que les pidió_ ambos guardines afirmaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a tallar el hielo alrededor de Shaoran y Sakura.  
  
_ preparen los ataques, están bajando _ dijo Ruby moon mirando la escalera, Yue y Chiang se mostraban cansados, y fue entonces cuando Shing beam avanzó al lugar donde estaban Yue y Chiang.  
  
Diciendo _ bien hermano, te toca cuidar de Shaoran y de Sakura, hazlo bien, si salimos de esta, no podrás decir que tu hermano menor es una carga.  
  
_Shing, no hagas tonterías aún podemos seguir.  
  
_ tienen que guardar energías, la batalla aquí no se termina, nosotros no podremos hacer demasiado más adelante, déjenos actuar. _dijo Ruby moon apareciendo detrás de Shing beam.  
  
Las dos parejas se miraron y afirmaron, Ruby moon y Shing salieron a la escalera, pronto se encontraron con millones de criaturas horrorosas bajando en pleno ataque, así comenzaron, los demás procuraban cuidar de Tomoyo, mientras Eriol sostenía un escudo alrededor de ella.  
  
En los primeros 10 minutos las cosas se veían mal, nada de lo que podían hacer parecía dar resultado, las criaturas se multiplicaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, Shing beam, y Ruby moon, estaban casi abatidos con heridas en la mayoría del cuerpo. No les dejaba demasiado tiempo para actuar.  
  
Mientras en la parte superior.  
  
Sakura tenía casi la totalidad de las cartas activas por lo menos unas 67 cartas, estaban alrededor de ellos, los enemigos al ver la defensa se abalanzaron sobre ellos, pero la protección de las cards era demasiado fuerte como para que pudieran traspasarla.  
  
Pero la situación no era buena, el sostener las cartas para Sakura y Shaoran era critico, cansados y con ya varias heridas en sus cuerpos, era una dura tarea, por más que las barreras soportarán si lo enemigos no menguaban, sus mismo poderes terminarían matándolos.  
  
Mas aún quedaba una esperanza, ambos había sentido las presencias de sus amigos en el lugar, y eso le da fuerzas para poder continuar, apuntando, mientras la defensa no cayera los enemigos no podrían tocarlos. Pero ¿Cuánto aguantarían estas?...  
  
Las cosas bajo sus pies no estaban del todo bien, los guardianes consumían hasta sus últimas energías en defender a quienes estaban trabajando, Eriol estaba pálido tenía varias heridas que sangraban copiosamente, los tiradores que estaban sobre ellos colgados de las columnas de hielo, no menguaban en los ataque, Spinel por orden de Eriol se había unido con lo otros dos, para acelerar el proceso del cortado del piso.  
  
Yue y Chiang defendían con garra y fuerza, a Eriol y a Tomoyo que estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvar a Shaoran junto con Sakura, Shing beam estaba muy lastimado lo mismo Ruby moon, los ataques era demasiados y muy poderosos a menos que muriera Dúrin las cosas no cambiarían de escenario, la energía de todos solo alcanzaría para sacar a Shaoran y Sakura con vida, luego dependería de ellos, pero en ese momento haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.  
  
Shaoran estaba angustiado, veía el sacar a Sakura y a él con vida una situación imposible, los enemigos le atacaban por todos los puntos y los tenían rodeados, nada los sacaría a los dos con vida, debía de enfrentarlos.  
  
Parecía que la noche caería para no levantarse, para todo, la esperanza caía en mano de las desesperación, pero Sakura se esforzaba por mantener la luz que la vida le había otorgado, lo más brillante que podía, sabía que las cosas estarían mal, que terminaría como tanto había temido, pero salvaría a todos, después de todo sus almas podían valer lo que valían las vidas de todos, Sakura haría el cambio, porque sabía en ese momento que Life vendría, la noche no llegaría para quedarse.  
  
Para empeorar las cosas, entre los demonios que se lanzaban contra la cúpula de protección, se abrió un pasillo, a paso tranquilo y despreocupado apareció Dúrin, mirando sonriente el lugar.  
  
_con que aún están aquí, no me digan que realmente creyeron que los dejaría ir, si salen de esta cuantas otras le esperan. _Dúrin disfrutaba del espectáculo, y sonreía con ironía. _ Sakura no se ve nada bien esa herida _ agregó mirando la herida de Sakura, esta sangraba excesivamente _ bueno no es la única ¿verdad? _ repasó dando por sentado la cantidad de heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Sakura estaba bastante pálida y la visión parecía nublársele por momentos, Dúrin con desprecio afirmó.  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa Sakura, te sientes mal? _mientras reía inoculadamente.  
  
_no Dúrin, nunca me he sentido mejor _ Sakura se levantó _ no te daré el placer de verme suplicándote, prefiero morir. _ Y lo harás Sakura, lo harás, pero no es a ti a quien quiero influenciar, mostrar la realidad.  
  
Cuando Sakura notó lo que quería decir Dúrin era demasiado tarde, Shaoran había traspasado la barrera de las cards, y se estaba batiendo a duelo, con Dúrin y los otros demonios.  
  
_SHAORAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura se disponía a salir detrás de él, cuando el piso en el que estaba parada se desmoronó, cayó los primeros metros con la visión de Shaoran, peleando con todos, luego al ver que caía al hall donde estaba la salida de la torre, sintió que la velocidad con la que caía era menor.  
  
Lo que no logró ver fue los tres flechazos que traspasaron su escudo y estaba casi sobre ella, cuando sus tres guardianes saltaron, delante de las flechas, muriendo en el instante.  
  
_no _ murmuro Sakura, mientras los tres guardianes morían en sus brazos, Yue fue el primero en cerrar los ojos, le tomo la mano a Sakura y le dijo  
  
_nunca pude ver el mundo como me lo enseñaste hasta este momento Sakura, fuiste muy especial para mi, lo eres. _ Yue lentamente cerraba los ojos.  
  
_Yue no, por favor te necesito conmigo.  
  
_estaré contigo lo prometo. _ Yue desaparecía hasta ser una bola de luz que se encerraba en el báculo de Sakura.  
  
En eso Kero se acercaba tambaleando aún vivo, Sakura tenía a Chiang cuando llegó al suelo. Chiang estaba cerrando los ojos cuando dijo.  
  
_Sakura  
  
_Chiang tú no por favor.  
  
_Sakura gracias por darme otra oportunidad, sabes que la luz esta contigo ¿verdad?  
  
Sakura afirmó con la cabeza mientras Chiang al igual que Yue se encerraban en el báculo, Kero vio a 4 flechas dirigirse a Sakura quien estaba demasiado perturbada como para poder ver lo que se acercaba, corrió con las últimas de sus fuerzas, y recibió las cuatro flechas por Sakura, cayendo en el regazo de Sakura.  
  
_Sakurita gracias, por consentirme tanto _ Kero desapareció antes de que Sakura pudiera decirle algo. Sakura cayó sobre la nada al tratar de alcanzar a abrazarlo, su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos y su corazón se llenaba cada vez más de odio.  
  
Cuando se levantó dos cuerpo más cayeron junto a ella, Tomoyo y Eriol, Sakura corrió mientras recibía algunos flechazos, que no la tocaban pero la lastimaban, cayó al lado de ellos, los dos estaban de la mano rodeado de cadáveres de los demonios, cuando Sakura pudo acercarse a ellos, ambos daban el últimos suspiro.  
  
Sakura se levantó erguida como nunca antes, tenía el báculo en sus mano que sangraba con mucha fuerza, las cartas se revoloteaban a su alrededor furiosas, largando rayos al contacto. Un millar de demonios se lanzaron sobre ella, que desaparecieron en segundos, avanzó hasta donde estaban los cuerpos de Shing beam, y Ruby Moon, evaporó a los demonios que estaban sobre ellos, devorándolos por así decirlo, Sakura se arrodilló, sobre ellos estaba Spinel quien había muerto evitando que los lastimaran.  
  
Shing beam estaba sobre Ruby, en forma protectiva ya sin vida, y Ruby estaba en sus últimos minutos. En un esfuerzo tomo la mano de Sakura y la miró.  
  
_ ¿Eriol? ¿Dónde está?  
  
_aún no ha llegado pero te prometo que estará en el lugar más hermoso que jamás hayas visto, te los juro.  
  
_ ¿murió? _ Ruby lloraba al preguntar, Sakura respondió con un leve asentimiento. _ Sakura tienes que salir de aquí, tienes que estar viva, tu nos podrás salvar pero tienes que estar bien. continua..  
  
_Ruby no esfuerces por favor.  
  
_promételo _ dijo llorando  
  
_lo juro, viviré pero no me iré. _ Ruby sonrió y desapareció.  
  
Sakura calló en el piso llorando, eso era demasiado todo sus miedos, y todas su pesadillas se hacían realidad, estaba perdiendo todo por cuanto había luchado. Sakura se desmoronaba y un centenar de demonios la cubrieron Sakura podía sentir sus garras dañándola, lastimándola cortando su piel, pero no se movía, de un momento a otro los demonios se abrieron, y Dúrin estaba enfrente de Sakura.  
  
_así que me harás la cosas más fáciles ¿no? _ dijo Dúrin estaba lastimado seriamente pero no tanto como Sakura, tenía todo el cuerpo lastimado con heridas en el rostro, y el cuerpo sus ropas estaban destrozadas y rojas. Dúrin al ver que no respondía agregó _ te has vencido, y eso me agrada tal vez si suplicas por tu vida te concederé la vida, pero tendrás que ruegas mucha a destruido a casi todos mis demonios Sakura.  
  
_ ¿donde esta Shaoran? _ pregunto Sakura con un hilo de voz.  
  
_aún no ha muerto por si te interesa, pero no le quedará mucho tiempo, me sorprende que hayas visto con tanta anticipación el final de tu gran amor, pero aún no es el tiempo, mis queridas bestias se están alimentando de él. Es una muy buena presa lo sabes ¿no?  
  
_ eres una basura.  
  
_ aproximado soy un demonio, al igual que tu, u olvidas de que familia vienes, los demonios humanos y los demonios reales, hay muy poca diferencia. _ en ese momento alguien entró en la mente de Dúrin y le impedía moverse.  
  
_te mataré  
  
_inténtalo, me gusta. _ Dúrin no pudo seguir con el ataque Sakura tenía la espada de Shaoran en el corazón de Dúrin, retorció la espada y dijo.  
  
_esto matará a tu copia Dúrin, pero no seas cobarde preséntate ante mi o es acaso que le tienes miedo a un demonios humano. _ Sakura sacó la espada e hizo tres cortes más en el abdomen y en las piernas para rematar cortándole la cabeza. Antes de que la copia cayera, dijo _ no me iré solo. Y levantó la mano.  
  
En ese momento Sakura sintió que la energía de la madre de Shaoran caía por completo, Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito. Efectivamente Irean Li, que se encontraba en la sala de lo guardianes cayó muerta delante de Pendil (1).  
  
Sakura levantó la espada, pero no pudo seguir algo la sacó del lugar, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el salón de los guardianes, vio a Irean sobre el altar, para los sacerdotes, alguien más estaba ahí, levantó la guardia, y fue entonces cuando alguien a sus espaldas le dijo.  
  
_baja la espada no pienso lastimarte. _ Sakura volteó y vio que la abuela estaba ahí, parada detrás de ella.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar...  
  
Una perla explotaba, y el verdadero Dúrin, volteaba a sus espaldas. _ parece que tu enamorada ha encontrado la manera de lastimarme. Pero primero me divertiré contigo.  
  
Shaoran estaba parado sangrando, no muy herido, con la espada enfrente de sus ojos, moriría si era preciso pero nadie tocaría a Sakura.  
  
Así comenzaron una batalla feroz, el ruido de las espadas era ensordecedor.  
  
EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS GUARDIANES:  
  
Sakura estaba en la ducha tratando que sus heridas dejaran de sangrar con el correr del agua, pero el ardor era insoportable. Sin perder demasiado tiempo se logró poner la ropa interior, antes de caer en el suelo del baño, la abuela entró en ese momento y la ayudo a levantarse.  
  
_estas muy mal, Sakura no puedes pelear así,  
  
_tengo que Shaoran aún está vivo y no puede morir, no puedo dejarlo solo.  
  
_Sakura ve por ti misma, no hay un lugar en descubierto que no tengas una herida, te matará. _ Las heridas sangraban nuevamente.  
  
_lo sé, sé que es un suicidio, pero todos lo que ya murieron también lo era pero aún así no me abandonaron y honrare su memoria.  
  
_ esta bien, haré lo mejor que pueda. _ la abuela comenzó a vendar las heridas de Sakura mientras ella aprovechaba para descansar un poco su cuerpo, pero sin dejar de estar pendiente de lo que pasaba con Shaoran. Sabía que estaba combatiendo y que su aura disminuía cada vez más, pero que seguía ahí, solo debía resistir un poco más, solo un poco.  
  
EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL DE LA TORRE DEL HIELO  
  
Dúrin tenía a Shaoran acorralado, ya imposible de moverse estaba contra una pared, Dúrin lo había crucificado con diferentes armas y ahora se dedicaba a mirar a su obra.  
  
_ ¿Qué irónico verdad?, nos hacen llamar ángeles hijos de dios, que celebra la paz y el amor, pero nosotros lo único que queremos es ver el final de todo de toda la luz de todo el amor, y de todo lo bello, pero dime tu que te haces llamar humano, que se siente el dolor. _ dijo Dúrin enterrando con lentitud una daga en el costado de Shaoran _ porque sabes, nosotros lo demonios no sentimos dolor, solo sentimos el odio.  
  
_es.. Por eso que odias a.. lo huma. _ Shaoran respiraba con dificultad.  
  
_ Si, Shaoran te has vuelto inteligente. _ Dúrin clavó otra daga en el hombro de Shaoran _ precisamente es por eso que odio tanto a los humanos, porque pueden sentir. pueden sentir el dolor y aún así amar.  
  
Un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Shaoran "Sakura"  
  
_ Precisamente ella es a la que más odio Shaoran, a Sakura. Y sabes porque la mataré.  
  
_no.. La. toques _ dijo Shaoran mostrando fuerza en la mirada.  
  
_no estas en posición de exigir nada _ esta vez tres dagas se clavaron en distintos puntos del cuerpo de Shaoran _ la mataré por que ella, sabe lo que es ser un demonio, sentir que te mata que cada sentimiento que tienes te quema, que te carcome vivo, que sientes el dolor como si te murieras en ese momento, pero aún así ella podía sentir.. Y eso me disgusta.  
  
Shaoran sonrió y esto desesperó a Dúrin haciendo que sacara todas las dagas de una vez.  
  
_ no me gusta que sonría sin causa.  
  
_ odias a Sakura porque ella tiene lo que... Tu nunca tendrás la odias porque siente lo que nunca tendrás, ella es humana y a la vez tiene el poder de los demonios,.. Pero sabes que me resulta más irónico en todo esto.. Que odias a los humanos pero lo que más anhelas es convertirte en uno.  
  
_ Cállate _ Dúrin golpeo a Shaoran en el estómago, haciendo que Shaoran se retorciera de dolor, sangrando por la boca. _ veremos quien puede más, tu estúpida humanidad o yo.  
  
_ ella podrá _  
  
_lo veremos _ Dúrin levantó la mano y varios demonios saltaron sobre Shaoran, Dúrin habló _ no lo maten quiero que vea a caer a su salvadora.  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, la habitación estaba vacía, Sakura se levantó al moverse las heridas sangraron nuevamente, el dolor llegó hasta la espina dorsal de Sakura, mareándola por un segundo. Aún así, se levantó y camino envuelta en un bata de seda roja, hasta la cámara de los trajes, se paro frente a una lumbrera estaba ahí vació pero Sakura dijo.  
  
_yo descendiente del Clan Lao, quiero el traje de mis antepasados, para honrar la muerte de quienes me han defendido. _ Las luces de la cámara se apagaron mientras que las de la lumbrera se encendieron con mayor intensidad.  
  
Sakura tomo el traje era negro con dorado, Era una parte superior estilos chino de mangas cortas, dos brazaletes con armas, un pantalón corto negro con dos extensiones que le sujetaban la pierna con más armas. Sobre eso iba un saco parecido a la piel, de color blanco marfil y sobre el traje cerrado, llevaba un soporte para dos espadas y un arma larga en la espalda.  
  
Sakura se vistió con eso, y tomo la espada de Shaoran que estaba en uno de los anaqueles de la habitación. Y la puso en el soporte, caminó un poco para salir de la ante sala, se puso las hebillas para levantas su cabello, y tomo la cadena que era su báculo. Abrió la puerta donde estaba el espejo por donde se había ido antes, y antes de entrar miró atrás. Estaba la abuela en la puerta,  
  
_ hija vuelve con vida por favor _ dijo la abuela _ y trae con tigo la luz, ese hijo lo necesita _ dijo en una sonrisa por la sorpresa de Sakura.  
  
_ ¿Cómo. cómo lo sabe?  
  
_ no tengo tantos años inútilmente.  
  
Sakura sonrió y se marcho del lugar, entro directamente a la torre, donde Dúrin la esperaba sentado en un trono de hielo.  
  
_que hermosura tan sublime _ pronunció al ver a Sakura _ el odios y el amor en el equilibrio perfecto, la perfección en esos ojos. _ dijo parándose del altar  
  
_ será lo último que veas.  
  
_ Lo veremos.  
  
Ambos se lanzaron a combate, Sakura combinaba las cartas con las espadas, pronto su energía decaía nuevamente, pero Dúrin estaba también seriamente herido, tenía un brazo amputado y una herida en el pecho que lo traspasa, literalmente respiraba sangre.  
  
Sakura por su parte, estaba exista las vendas chorreaban sangre, y las cards su mayoría estaban destruidas, ya nada quedaba solo tenía a las cards de las espadas, y a Death.  
  
Parecía que debía jugarse lo último, para salir victoriosa, para hacer tiempo comenzó a analizar a su enemigo en voz alta. Mientras entregaba todas sus almas a Death para que liberara el máximo poder.  
  
_veo que una simple humana ha podido contigo Dúrin, no que eras el gran y omnipotente dios de las tinieblas, a mi opinión no eres más que un simple demonio.  
  
_ cállate, no dirás lo mismo cuando veas mi sorpresa.  
  
_nada de lo que me muestres podrá distraerme de matarte, como tu dijiste después de todo tengo sangre de demonio en mi.  
  
_eso lo veremos, pelea.  
  
_como quieras  
  
Sakura se lanzó sobre Dúrin, en un dinámico y fornido ataque, al cabo de unos segundo Sakura tenía una de las espadas enterradas en el corazón de Dúrin, le estaba dando su fin.  
  
_ahora morirás  
  
_primero mi sorpresa _ dijo Dúrin mientras la sangre caía de sus labios, una pared cayó y ahí estaba Shaoran crucificado, con los demonios consumiendo de él. Sakura freno el camino de la segunda espada a milímetros de Dúrin, y lo miró a Shaoran fijamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y se detuvo un segundo, y volvió la vista a Dúrin.  
  
_Dime escoria, dime que le has hecho.  
  
_lo he matado como un santo _ dijo Dúrin disfrutando cada palabra _ y como me mates los demonios lo terminaran en un segundo, porque yo los controlo.  
  
Shaoran aún no estaba muerto, Sakura se detuvo a meditar por un segundo, cuando Dúrin aprovecho y le traspaso una espada por el estomago, y la saco por la espalda, Sakura se dobló en el dolor, pero reacciono rápidamente, y le corto la cabeza a Dúrin, la oscuridad que había en el cuarto se juntó en el cuerpo de Dúrin mientras Sakura se alejaba una poco, luego estalló, para eso Sakura, se quitaba la espada, para correr con desesperación llegando junto a Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran le miró, mientras los demonios que estaban en frente de ambos, y Sakura protegía a Shaoran con su cuerpo, los demonios casi no podían tocarlas por el escudo que los rodeaba, Sakura le tomo el rostro a Shaoran. pensando lo peor.  
  
_ ¿Shaoran? _dijo llorando y con la voz quebrada. Mientras le tomaba el rostro con desesperación.  
  
_ prometí que saldríamos todos vivos de aquí Sakura pero creo que no podré cumplirlo. _ dio Shaoran respirando con dificultad.  
  
_lo harás Shaoran los harás, una vez salimos de esta y podremos una segunda vez, cree en lo milagros _ Sakura le beso en los labios _ no te vallas escucha mi vos una vez me trajiste con tu vos yo no dejaré que te vallas. Pero tengo que liberarte y te dolerá. _ Sakura le beso nuevamente _ será un momento los juro  
  
Sakura levantó las manos y se concentró, en un segundo todas las dagas que lo tenía crucificado saltaron de sus lugares al mismo tiempo, Shaoran cayó sobre Sakura y ella lo acompañó hasta recostarlo en el suelo, trato de frenar la sangre pero las heridas era demasiadas, Sakura se acercó a su rostro y le miró a los ojos.  
  
_por favor no me dejes, prometo sacarte pero no.. _ Sakura comenzó a toser con fuerzas volteo a un costados para toser una gran bocanada de sangre, Shaoran la miró entonces descubriendo la heridas que tenía, estaba muy mal, he intento levantarse.  
  
_Sakura tu no puedes.. Hacer esto sola. _ Sakura le recostó de nuevo en el suelo  
  
-lo sé. Pero no estaré sola verdad _ Sakura sonrió y puso una mano en su vientre, salía mucha sangre de la herida pero aún así sonrió _ el esta bien, Shaoran esta sano y salvo y yo viviré mientras él lo necesite, y tu vivirás porque también necesita de ti _ dijo Sakura llorando y con las manos temblorosas _ porque seremos una familia Shaoran, lo seremos.  
  
_lo seremos _ en ese momento la cúpula que los protegía se vino abajo, Sakura tomo el báculo y dijo algunos conjuro y el última alma que tenía el ángel errante salió de ella, en forma de una esfera.  
  
Sakura la tomo con una mano y con la sangre que caía, de su mano la roció, beso a Shaoran y le susurro _ prometo que cuando habrás lo ojos ahí estaré.  
  
Se levantó y dividió la esfera de protección en dos, salió y hizo un sello con su sangre, tomo termino en ese momento, todas la criaturas desaparecieron, y el castillo también.  
  
Sakura cayó abatida en el suelo a pocos pasos de Shaoran, mientras Sakura a duras penas trataba de alcanzar a Shaoran, este comenzó a sentirse más liviano, y se dijo "no podía morir en esos momentos, todo había terminado todo estaría bien, tenía que ver a su hijo, tenía que ver a Sakura con el en brazos, Eriol y Tomoyo estarían bien, todos lo estarían."  
  
Sakura en ese momento dio con él y lo abrazo mientras le sonreía _ lo logramos Shaoran _ Sakura cerraba sus ojo pero pronunció _ te amo.  
  
Shaoran sintió como Sakura dejaba de moverse y le tomó la mano_ y murmuro, lo logramos, y también te amo.  
  
Cuando el amanecer dio sus primeros rayos luego de días de sombras eternas, la humanidad supo que el temblor había pasado, que todo estaba bien, para lo que estaban en esa batalla la lucha por sus vidas apenas comenzaba, pero la vida le había dado otra oportunidad, un corazón puro y muy pequeño aún había llamado a la carta, para salvarlos a todos, como había pasado, nadie jamás lo sabría, pero mientras los rayos de sol iluminaban el blanco hielo..  
  
Varios pasos se acercaron a los abatidos lo tomaron en brazos mientras lo ponían sobre camillas, la batalla por la vida apenas empezaba para mucho, pero la esperanza estaba ahí para recordar que todo estaría bien..  
  
"y lo estaría aún no puedo abrir mis ojos, no sé cuanto llevó sumida en un sueño, ni como de ver una luz, pase a sentir todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, porque mi bebe como una voz me lo dijo, llevaba la luz de la vida, no era yo sino él, él era el salvador de todos nosotros, se que todos están bien, a algunos puedo escuchar sus voces cuando me visitan a otros puedo sentirlos, pero todos estamos vivos.  
  
Aún me pregunto si cuando abra los ojos todos estarán ahí, eso espero porque la esperaza estuvo para recordarme el deseo de vivir, y de amar de sentir, tal vez no sea todo lo que era antes, porque mis vidas pasadas por fin encontraron la paz, soy simplemente Sakura, si entregue mis almas para poder salvarlos, pero fue un precio justo por tanto amor, no me importa ya, porque con el amor y la esperanza todo se reconstruirá, siento que así será."  
  
Abro mis ojos, y aunque no puedo reconocerlo ahí están, y me sonríen, todo está bien. Y lo estará..  
  
¿Estoy soñando?, tal vez si, pero cuando la vida no es un sueño, cuando las cosas que no pasan buenas o malas las convertimos en sueños, caminamos por lo senderos de la vida, tal vez sin tomarnos el tiempo para ver cuanto de nuestras vidas es un sueño, porque hemos dicho muchas veces que era inalcanzable, pero con el esfuerzo y las esperanzas lo hemos conseguido.  
  
Porque un sueño no es más que la meta de la vida, y la vida no es más que la meta del sueño.  
  
"que todos alcancen sus sueños, con las alas de las esperanzas"  
  
*Fin*  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno que decirles, que espero sus comentarios, este no creo que sea el adiós definitivo, porque aún falta una famoso epílogo, pero no creo que supere las dos páginas, espero que les haya agradado todo esto, tanto como a mi me gusto compartirlo con todos ustedes, no se olviden de dejarme sus mensajes son muy importantes para mi, y gracias a todos, porque sus palabras de aliento me han llevado a poder finalizar un pequeño sueño, que es el de por un minuto vivir un mundo de fantasías. Por eso muchas, pero muchas gracias  
  
Nos veremos pronto, o tal vez no, pero recuerden  
Lo sueños son el impulso que no permite volar.  
Y vivir felices.  
  
Muchas suerte, se despide Angel_yanu 


	27. Epílogo

*******XXVII-"La luces de las almas" ********  
  
Sakura la Luz de una mañana. "el epilogo" by Angel_yanu  
  
Bien como les prometí aquí esta el famosos epilogo, y mi despedida formal, de este fic, muchas gracias a todos.  
  
Tomoyo estaba sentada junto a su amiga, estaba preocupada por ella había salido apenas hacía unas horas de una de las tantas operaciones que la habían sometido en el último tiempo, cuando Kajo le había contado las heridas que Sakura tenía, no podía creer como había sobrevivido, nadie de los médicos había estado positivo en su estado, es más el mismo Touya se había sentido abatido al ver la muy lenta recuperación de su hermana.  
  
Tomoyo aún recordaba el día en que su corazón sintió que se estremecía, ella y Eriol fueron dados de alta casi de inmediato, pues sus heridas eran de consideración pero nada tan grave como para dejarlos ahí... pero no fue hasta el siguiente día en que pudieron visitar a Sakura, Eriol venía de visitar a Shaoran que estaba en cuidados intensivos, se encontraban en el pasillo... cuando Tomoyo se lanzó a sus brazos.  
  
Flash back....  
  
Apenas habían pasado unos dos días desde el encuentro final en sibería, y Tomoyo se encontraba junto a Eriol viendo el estado de sus amigos.  
  
Eriol volvía abatido de ver a Shaoran, el siempre había sido una persona fuerte, pero ver a su mejor amigo, más muerto que vivo, no lo dejaba tranquilo, por lo que había escuchado de Touya, Shaoran casi se había desangrado y había entrado en paro más de una vez, mientras lo operaban para evitar las hemorragias. También afirmaba que había sentido la presencia de su hermana más de una vez en el momento en que Shaoran parecía dejar de luchar, luego de muchos fuerzos lo había sacado adelante. Aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer pero de estado de sumo cuidado y una terapia intensiva lo habían pasado a una zona de cuidados intensivos, solo faltaba que su cuerpo evolucionara favorablemente, por otra parte había médicos que cuidaban de él en cuanto a su nivel mágico, pues una persona que se encontraba en el nivel de Shaoran, el propio o de Sakura mismo, corría mayor riesgo de muerte si su nivel se extinguía...  
  
Pero la suerte parecía estar de su lado, un caso totalmente diferente era el de Sakura, si bien las heridas de ella, eran menores y que algunas no habían llegado a las hemorragias como en Shaoran, había algo que Eriol desconocía y que cambiaba todo lo que pensaba.  
  
Eriol se dirigía tratando de calmar sus ánimos, para reconfortar a Tomoyo que sin duda en su estado y con todo lo de Sakura estaría muy mal, cuando dobló en el pasillo que daba a la terapia intensiva, se encontró con una Tomoyo que lloraba más desconsoladamente de lo que esperaba. Eriol se acercó preocupado...  
  
_Tomoyo, amor ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? _ Eriol le ayudo a sentarse  
  
_es horrible Eriol, es horrible _ dijo Tomoyo mientras respiraba para calmar su llanto y poder explicar todo lo que sabía.  
  
_están graves pero saldrán adelante _ dijo Eriol suponiendo que la angustia de Tomoyo no se debía a otra cosa que el estado de su amiga, agraviado por el embarazo que la ponía muy sensible.  
  
_lo sé, pero Sakura está.... Está _ Eriol palideció no era posible que hubiera muerto, no era inconcebible.  
  
_ ¿que pasó con Sakura, Tomoyo? _ Eriol se mostraba asustado y muy nervioso  
  
_ella esta embarazada Eriol, y están pensando en un aborto para poder salvarle la vida. _ Tomoyo cayó en llanto sobre el hombro de Eriol, quien la consoló aún anonadado por las palabras de Tomoyo, que recorrían su cabeza una y otra vez, esa era la razón por la cual Shaoran le había dicho poco antes que todo empezara...  
  
Recuerdos de Eriol:  
  
Shaoran se veía más que extraño, y casi no coordinaba en sus movimientos cosa que extraño a Eriol, si bien el muchacho era un poco torpe, nunca en los aspectos de la magia y las artes marciales; hay había algo más  
  
_Shaoran _ le llamó mientras el joven por enésima vez, volvía a errar en una de las katas (1), Shaoran se volvió a su amigo y dijo  
  
_ ¿que sucede Eriol? _ Shaoran se sentó en una roca del jardín.  
  
_pues en realidad eso quería preguntarte, nunca te has equivocado tanto en una Kata, ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
Shaoran suspiró mientras, Eriol se sentaba enfrente de él, en el suelo. _ Como sabrás la situación con Sakura respecto a su salud no es muy buena.  
  
_si lo sé.  
  
_Pues me ha hecho pensar en algunas cosas que hasta hace unos días no tenía en consideración. _ Shaoran tomaba un color sonrosado en las mejillas.  
  
_cosa como ¿Qué?  
  
_pues, tu conoces que los sueños muchas veces son reflejos de vidas pasadas, o de acontecimientos que hemos olvidado ¿verdad?  
  
_si, eso es cierto, pero a que quieres llegar _ Eriol estaba un tanto impaciente, si bien por lo general disfrutaba de ver nervioso a Shaoran, ese no era el momento, debido a la batalla que tenía sobre ellos.  
  
_Pues no sé si te ha pasado tener sueños que no deberías con la persona que amas. _ Shaoran para cuando terminó la frase estaba más que colorado.  
  
_si te refieres a Tomoyo y soñar que hacemos el amor, si _ dijo Eriol como lo más natural de mundo, lo que hizo que por poco Shaoran cayera de espaldas de donde estaba sentado.  
  
_lo hablas con tanta naturalidad_ dijo Shaoran con una gota en la frente  
  
_es que es natural, Shaoran si no tuvieras cosas así o que tu novia no te levantar un poco la temperatura, te diría que tienes problemas, pero aún no entiendo a que va todo esto. _ dijo Eriol, riendo en cierta forma debido al camino que había tomado la conversación.  
  
_Pues yo pensaba que tal vez alguno de estos sueños podía llegar a ser verdad, porque siempre es lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo _ dijo Shaoran mientras las mejillas parecían que le explotaban.  
  
Eriol le miró con sorpresa _ ¿Por que dices eso? _  
  
_sé que sonará absurdo, pero la teoría de la abuela no me parece tan descabellada, en este momento, por lo que mis hermanas dicen Sakura tiene todos los síntomas de una mujer que espera un hijo.  
  
_con la pequeña diferencia, que lo médicos no han encontrado nada relacionado con eso. _ Eriol se sintió un poco mal, pero lo medito un segundo era una idea descabellada, pero posible, si algo los había inducido a eso, lo que no era extraño teniendo una abuela experta en pociones de amor y deseosa de un nieto, podrían haber olvidado todo. Pronto recordó un día hacía ya tiempo, el día del cumpleaños de Sakura el se había levantado temprano, y había visto bajar a Shaoran del departamento de Sakura algo desalineado temprano esa mañana. Pero pronto descartado esa idea ya que Tomoyo había hablado con Sakura en la tarde, y le había dicho que el pobre Shaoran se había quedado con ella hasta entrada la noche, para que estuviera mejor. Y probablemente su desalineación era porque había dormido en el sofá o algo así.  
  
Para cuando Eriol termino de meditar todas las posibilidades, Shaoran lo miraba expectante _ ¿que crees entonces?  
  
_Pues que no es muy probable, pero pregúntale a Sakura, si sueñan los mismo tiene que tener algo de verdad. Pero no sé usted dos son muy unidos no me extrañaría que soñar lo mismo, y sin que fuera verdad, mejor es confiar en los médicos...  
  
Shaoran había afirmado a eso...  
  
Fin de los recuerdos de Eriol*  
  
Ahora que Tomoyo confirmaba eso, tal vez era posible que fuera cierta la teoría de Shaoran, pero que les había hecho olvidar todo aquello... sería una incógnita para poner nervioso a su querido descendiente una vez que todo estuviera solucionado, pronto la voz de su prometida sacó a Eriol de sus pensamientos.  
  
_Eriol ¿Qué te sucede?, te quedase pensando, ¿tu sabías algo? _ Tomoyo se veía un poco más calmada pero aún angustiada por todo lo que pasarías  
  
_no, no sabía nada, Shaoran se querrá morir cuando despierte y sepa lo de Sakura.  
  
_no creo que pueda _ dijo Tomoyo _ se pondrá muy triste lo mismo Sakura cuando despierte. Porque ya la están preparando para la intervención, la herida que tiene en el abdomen es muy profunda, de lado a lado, y suponen que el feto esta muerto, lo debe haber traspasado, y eso pone en riesgo a Sakura. _ Tomoyo lloraba cuando pronunciaba esas palabras, se sentía muy mal ella esperaba un bebé y sabía como se sentiría Sakura al descubrir sus embarazo y no tener nada.  
  
Eriol abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _ Tomoyo repíteme eso, como que suponen que la criatura esta muerta. _ dijo Eriol con horror en la voz.  
  
_si Eriol, no pueden ver con los rayos x por la condición de Sakura, porque de esta vivo podría afectarle en su desarrollo, pero tampoco puede usar una método como la ecografía, porque hay demasiado tejido lastimado, como para distinguir algo. _o sea que la someterán a una operación con los ojos cerrados. _ dijo Eriol con sorpresa, las cosas no debían estar muy bien como para hacer algo, tan arriesgado y sin los datos suficientes.  
  
En ese momento y antes de que pudieran aclarar más dudas, sacaron a Sakura de la habitación, tenía un respirador y un aparato para hacer latir a buen ritmo el corazón. Junto a la camilla iban Kajo, Touya, Yuki y una doctora que al suponer sería una obstetra y cirujana prenatal.  
  
Una 9 hs. y media después...  
  
La abuela de Shaoran se había sumado a la comitiva que estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Cuando la trajeron de vuelta, estaba tan pálida y con feas aureolas violetas debajo de los ojos, respiraba gracias al respirador.  
  
Touya se notaba realmente cansado y Kajo lo acompañaba a una sala de médicos al costado del quirófano, mientras Yuki se iba a avisar a Tomoyo y a los demás la situación.  
  
Al ver cuando se acercaba Yukito los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos esperando buenas noticias, o por lo menos la cara de Yukito traía ciertas esperazas.  
  
_ ¿como esta? _ fue la pregunta de Tomoyo. Yukito le sonrió y le dijo  
  
_ Por favor síganme _ los tres le siguieron hasta llegar a uno de los consultorios y les hizo tomar asiento. _ bien, para tranquilidad de todos las cosas salieron bien. _ se escucho un alivió en general _ Pero aunque quisiera el resultado final no sé si será favorable. _ Todos los presentes le miraron con atención. _ Sakura a salido bien de esto, pero solo nos espera aguardar a que todo salga bien, sus daños eran muchos pero pudimos mejorar casi todo, y tengo fe en que se recuperara, lentamente pero lo hará, por otro lado, el bebé que Sakura esta esperando, milagrosamente estaba intacto ningún tipo de daños, es más está totalmente tranquilo y desarrollando se correctamente para sus dos meses de gestación. Así que al parecer tenemos otra madre más _ dijo Yukito para terminar la frase, Tomoyo sonrió estaba más que feliz. Todos se marchaban cuando Eriol luego de dejar a Tomoyo con la abuela, entró nuevamente con Yukito a la oficina.  
  
_bien ahora dime lo que en realidad sucede _ Yukito le miró Eriol, era demasiado suspicaz como para engañarlo.  
  
_es cierto que puede recuperarse, pero no quise decir toda la verdad, porque Tomoyo ya ha tenido demasiadas angustias para una embarazada y esto sería demasiado.  
  
_gracias _ dijo Eriol, mientras se sentaba y Yukito sacaba una carpeta de uno de los cajones.  
  
_la verdad es que cuando recibimos a Sakura, ella estaba con una hemorragia interna que podría haberle quitado la vida, de no ser porque Touya fue quien la atendió en primer momento, y supo correctamente como pararla, aún así llego muy débil al lugar, como sabrás, esta es la segunda operación que le realizamos a Sakura, la primera fue con el afán de detener la hemorragia y estabilizarla, pero la verdad es que con eso no la salvaríamos, la herida que tiene perforó órganos importante vitales en ella, que por suerte ha respondido favorablemente a la intervención, pero cuando no enteramos que estaba embarazada las cosas se complicaron, porque no sabíamos como se encontraba el niño, pero con la ayuda de una cirujana prenatal, logramos ver que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, es más se planteo como ya se sabía el sacar al bebé, para salvar a la madre, pero por más que lo intentamos, una cúpula de energía, no nos permite tocarlo. _ dijo Yukito con una sonrisa_ Sakura tiene un hechizo o porte de su poder concentrado en mantener a salvo a su hijo, después de debatirlo hemos considerado que llegado ese caso, dejaremos que le niño evolucione, ya que está demasiado protegido como para intentar algo. Además Sakura tiene energía vital en ese conjuro y si provocamos algo que ella interprete como una agresión a su hijo, ocupara más energía que le es útil.  
  
_resumiendo _ dijo Eriol para ya cerrar la conversación.  
  
_la posibilidades que los dos sobrevivan serán pocas, si Sakura se logra reponer puede que muera en el parto, una cesaría es lo más indicado, pero el cuerpo de Sakura ya cuenta con 2 cirugías mayores he incontable cirugías menores, demasiado para ella, así que esperaremos que recobre el sentido para ver que ella decida. _ Yukito se sentó un poco más atrás en la silla ahora se mostraba con el allegado a Sakura _ ¿y sabes que es la peor parte de eso?  
  
_si, _ respondió seguro Eriol _ que Sakura querrá conservarlo, así sus posibilidades de vida se reduzcan a cero.  
  
_exactamente _ ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Eriol habló.  
  
_ ¿que le sucedió a Kinomoto? _ dijo refiriéndose al mayor de la familia.  
  
_esta mal, teme por la salud de su hermana, pero también fue el único que se pudo acercar al vientre de Sakura donde esta el niño, y por lo que él dice, se sentía como su hermana, se sentía una aura tibia y dulce, demasiado inocente. Y le es angustioso tener que decir por una vida, si la de su hermana o la de su sobrino.  
  
Eriol sonrió comprensivo, entendía lo que el mayor de los Kinomoto sentía. Pero solo les quedaba aguardar, a Shaoran aún le faltaban muchas cirugías para considerarse fuera de peligro, para Sakura la medicina nada más podía hacer solo era esperar.  
  
Así pasaron 2 semanas más tarde  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Tomoyo seguía sentada junto a su amiga, esperando como ya hacía un mes que abriera los ojos, estaba llegando la noche y parecía que pasaría otro día sin mejoras, estaba en un coma no muy profundo por lo que mencionaba Kajo, pero era para considerar.  
  
Tomoyo cansada se levantó, lentamente mientras como todos lo días juntaba sus cosas y se marchaba de nuevo, las visitas eran de 1 a 9 de la noche, desde que había abandonado la terapia intensiva y la tenían en un cuarto con observación la 24 horas.  
  
_adiós amiga _ dijo Tomoyo como la saludaba siempre, pero ese día las cosas cambiara, la maquina que medía la ondas cerebrales de Sakura hizo un pitido más fuerte que lo normal, Tomoyo desvió la mirada esperando un cambió pero todo seguí al igual, ya sin respiradores u otras maquina, dormida.  
  
Tomoyo se dirigía a la puerta cuando una voz cansada y adolorida la hizo voltear  
  
_ ¿Tomoyo eres tu? _ dijo Sakura desde la cama, Tomoyo volteó con sorpresa  
  
Su amiga estaba ahí, había despertado lo médicos pronto la sacaron de la habitación antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse, fue un gran revuelo, ya que en ese momento Eriol y la abuela regresaban desde lo de Shaoran. Y se encontraron a una emocionada Tomoyo.  
  
Unas horas después de que confirmaron que todo estaba correcto, pudieron pasar a verla, en la habitación estaba Sakura en la cama aún no podía ver bien, tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados le había provocado tener algunas dificultades al ver.  
  
Tardan un momento nadie sabe que decir, Sakura poco a poco y a gran velocidad recupera la visión, y dice:  
  
_bien quien... de todo ustedes... está mudo _ dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cálida, aún muy adolorida de todo, Sakura apenas si puede mover los labios para articular palabras.  
  
Tomoyo se acercó y preguntó con tranquilidad _ ¿Cómo te sientes amiga? _ dijo mientras le tomaba la mano  
  
_he estado mejor, pero bien _ dijo Sakura con un humor recobrado. Todos sonrieron un poco se veía, bien; Tomoyo miró a Eriol tenía que preguntar.  
  
_ ¿Sakura sabes que estas embarazada? _ Tomoyo lo murmuro tranquila y despacio.  
  
_si Tomoyo lo sé, tengo dos meses de embarazo. _ dijo Sakura con tranquilidad _ lo protegí para que nadie en contra de mi voluntad pudiera tocarle _ dijo Sakura respirando con dificultad.  
  
_bien moustro es hora que descanses demasiada charla por un día _ dijo Touya mientras sacaba a todos del cuarto. Tomoyo se rehusaba a salir entonces Sakura dijo  
  
_prometí que volvería y aquí estoy...no pienso irme. _ dijo Sakura convenciendo a Tomoyo.  
  
Una vez solos Touya se sentó al lado de su hermana y le tomó la mano _ moustro juro que creía que no te vería de nuevo, que no vería esos ojos de vuelta... _ por el rostro de Touya cayeron dos lágrimas  
  
_no llores Touya,... yo no quise _ dijo Sakura incapaz de decir una frase para ese momento.  
  
_no, no quiero que te justifiques, solo que no puedo describir la angustia que tuve cuando te vi ahí en el hielo, te estabas desangrando y yo no podía hacer nada más, que lo que estaba a mi mano, y saber que era posible que murieras no me convencía. Cuando te vi ahí parecía muerta de la mano con el mocoso... _ Touya hizo una pausa, Sakura reaccionó del todo y se levantó con brusquedad.  
  
_Shaoran!! _dijo antes de tomarse con fuerza el abdomen y caer en la cama casi en un desmayo.  
  
_¡¡Sakura!! _ Touya le miró, y controlo todo sus pulsos y signos vitales, se encontraba bien.  
  
_ ¿donde está? _ dijo Sakura en llorosos, Touya tardó un momento en contestar. _ no me digas que él esta muerto...  
  
_no moustro, como crees _ dijo Touya sonriendo para su hermana _ aún no está bien del todo, lo han operado varías veces pero ya esta estable, es probable que le lleva más tiempo recuperarse, pero si no murió antes no lo hará hoy. _ dijo Touya, mientras acariciaba la cara de Sakura _ tu tranquila ni bien puedas levantarte te llevaré con él.  
  
_lo prometes _ dijo Sakura como una niña  
  
_claro. Pero dime cuando tenías pensado decirme que iba a ser tío.  
  
Sakura sonrió, estaba muy débil, pero le encantaba escuchar a su hermano bromista como siempre. _ En realidad yo no lo supe hasta el momento en la batalla, cuando el sello.... _ Sakura tenía dificultades para respirar.  
  
_tranquila tenies dos cirugías mayoras y ya quieres correr el maratón.  
  
Sakura volvió a sonreír _ no asociaba mis síntomas con un embarazo por el simple hecho de que... no recordaba cuando había hecho algo para quedar así _ dijo Sakura con sonrojo en las mejillas.  
  
_ ¿como que no lo recordabas?  
  
_ fue en la víspera de mi cumpleaños, cuando cree el selló olvide todo lo sucedido esa noche, todo lo que sabía y había encontrado incluyendo lo que paso después_ Sakura tenía un sonrojo tan grande que sus mejillas parecían dos cerezas. _ perdóname.  
  
_ ¿Por qué? es seguro que tú no tuviste nada que ver y ese mocoso se aprovecho del momento, lo mataré cuando se recupere. _ dijo Touya recordando viejos hábitos.  
  
_hermano... _ protestó Sakura sonriendo, Touya entristeció un poco el rostro y dijo _ hay algo más Sakura, hay pocas posibilidades de que salgas bien del parto, en tu situación es conveniente interrumpir el embarazo aún se puede pero la decisión es tuya, se que la pregunta es innecesaria y hablo como médico, pero ¿Qué harás?  
  
Sakura posó una mano en su vientre y mirando a Touya dijo_ sabes que es lo que haré, este bebé nacerá y los dos estaremos bien, el fue la luz que me trajo aquí y no lo dejaré solo.  
  
_esta bien Sakura, pero tendrás que ser obediente para que todo salga bien.  
  
_ Lo haré  
  
Sakura: Así mi embrazo continuo mi bebé era muy tranquilo y no se movía, al parecer sabía que por mis heridas sus movimientos me causaban dolor.  
  
Pronto pude levantarme y como lo prometió Touya me llevó con Shaoran, lo vi a traje de un vidrió por casi 2 meses, me quedaba horas mirándolo, cuidando de su sueño como él lo había hecho antes, Al cumplir el quinto mes tuve una complicación con el embarazo al parecer mi bebé, estaba ansioso por nacer, perdí el conocimiento mientras volvía a mi casa, donde estaba con la abuela de Shaoran y toda su familia, para mi suerte perdí el conocimiento en la puerta de la misma. Y gracias al cielo, todo quedo en orden, y mi embarazo prosiguió.  
  
Hoy apenas faltan unas semanas para que nazca, es probable que sea una cesaría, o por lo menos eso dice Kajo que es lo mejor. Shaoran esta en una habitación común controlado, pues esta en un coma leve hasta parecería que esta durmiendo, eso me ha dejado muy tranquila. Cuido de él toda la noche, mientras que en el día las hermanas de él lo cuidan por mí.  
  
Sakura dejó su diario en su regazo y tomó la mano de Shaoran, era un adelante que él pudiera responder a esto tamándole la mano también a Sakura.  
  
_sabes Shaoran, me encantaría que despertarás. Pero por otro lado me siento feliz de que no lo hagas, porque me verías gorda, Tomoyo dice que no lo estoy, y en realidad tiene razón he aumentado solo 3 kilos en todo el embarazo y estoy muy contenta de ello. _ Sakura acariciaba la mano de Shaoran _ tus heridas han sanado casi en su totalidad y si despiertas pondrás levantarte. _ Sakura apretó con más fuerza la mano de Shaoran _ lo siento, nuestro hijo has estado un poco inquieto en este último mes, y mi heridas han sanado pero no del todo y me provoca dolor. Pero no te preocupes por otro lado se que será tan hábil en las arte marciales como tu. Y sabes que es lo más hermoso, que Tomoyo esta muy contenta al parecer Eriol tenía razón y será una niña, pero aún no lo saben con certeza, yo no quise saberlo, se que sea lo que sea lo amaremos, pero tengo una cierta sospecha que Será el siguiente heredero de la dinastía. _ Sakura volvió a apretar con fuerzas la mano de Shaoran, y antes de que pudiera hablar, nuevamente el dolor se repitió, Sakura sonrió adolorida _ Me parece que nuestro pequeño quiere nacer hoy. _ Sakura lloroso un poco, en realidad las heridas parecían acentuarse aún más en cada contracción. La abuela en se momento entró en la habitación acompañada por una enfermera.  
  
Lo siguiente que se supo fue un gran revuelo.  
  
Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro entraba tranquilamente en la habitación seguido de una pelirroja, que le miraba con cariño.  
  
_es probable que aún este dormida Shaoran, el parto fue muy complicado. Sakura tenía fecha para la cesaria para dentro de una semana, pero el parto se adelantó y perdió en conocimiento luego que nació Hiun, sería bueno que convenzas a Sakura de que se quede por los menos unos días para asegurarnos de que todo quedo en orden, después de una cirugía de recontracción como la que sufrió, sumada a una parto es una situación delicada.  
  
_lo sé Kajo, pero sabes lo complicado que convencer a Sakura de algo, pero haré todo lo posible.  
  
_y recuerda que esta tarde te sacan los últimos puntos, Sakura estará feliz, a estado a lado tuyo desde que despertó, los últimos 6 meses la he visto al lado tuyo.  
  
_créeme a mi Kajo, he podido sentirlas desde hace ese tiempo, pero al parecer mi cuerpo no me dejaba despertar.  
  
_ Sakura lo sabía, por eso siempre estaba contigo. Ahora ve y vela.  
  
Kajo abrió la perta para que Shaoran pasara, y luego la cerró para que Touya que estaba ansioso por matar a Shaoran por dejar embarazada a su hermana no entrara.  
  
Shaoran camino a paso tranquilo para no despertar a la ocupante de la cama, Sakura se veía hermosa estaba dormida, sin duda agotada, Sakura abrió los ojos de pronto, asombrando a Shaoran.  
  
_Shaoran _ dijo abrazándole _ ¿Cuándo despertaste?  
  
_al mismo tiempo en que el pequeño nació. _ le sonrió Sakura lo abrazó con fuerzas, pero luego lo soltó al quejarse por un dolor en el abdomen donde estaba la herida. _ Sakura por favor no te esfuerces puede hacerte daño, demasiado para ti fue traer el pequeño al mundo.  
  
Sakura sonrió y tomó un pequeño bulto que estaba junto a ella, lo tomo en brazos y se lo mostró a Shaoran, era igual que él, pero con los ojos y el cabello en mezcla de ambos. _es hermoso_ dijo Shaoran con los ojos colmados en lágrimas  
  
_es igual a ti Shaoran, y es tu hijo _ Sakura le miró por unos segundos _ fue nuestra luz y nuestra salvación.  
  
Shaoran volvió el rostro a Sakura y le sonrió de una manera cálida _ tu me salvaste Sakura, tu me sacaste de ahí.  
  
_ Pero estuvimos todos juntos mucho antes de ser una familia. _ dijo Sakura besándole los labios. Por el rostro de Sakura resbalaron lágrimas, Shaoran le vio con preocupación. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Sakura le dijo. _ no sabes cuanto extrañe que me besaras, tuve miedo, pensé que tal vez no despertarías, tuve miedo de no ver tu ojos de nuevo Shaoran...... _ Sakura se recargaba sobre Shaoran.  
  
_ yo tenía miedo de que mis ojos no se abrieran para verlos a usted, que mis labios no pudieran besarte de nuevo, que no pudiera ver con tus ojos. _ Shaoran le tomo el rostro con delicadeza, y le beso lo labios como en tiempo no lo hacía demostrando todo lo que sentía Hiun, aún era muy pequeño para entender todo aquello, pero ni al crecer olvidaría la sensación del amor que trasmitían sus padres.  
  
Sakura: una semana después de que nos muramos a Japón, Meling y su esposo se hicieron cargo del concilio de china, y unos días después el concilio mundial por fin quedo constituido, una nueva etapa en la magia empezaba, mis poderes aún seguían siendo muy poderoso, y con ayuda de Eriol y Tomoyo logramos además de Shaoran logramos que los guardianes aparecieran nuevamente. En la tercer semana de Diciembre nació la hija de Tomoyo y Eriol, Ling.  
  
Todo era nuevo, para nosotros pero dos días después del nacimiento de Ling, la abuela de Shaoran murió mientras dormía, fue una gran perdida para ambos, en especial para Shaoran. Había mucho que ver y que pasar aún, pero por lo menos sabía que teníamos un futuro.  
  
Así era la última nota de ese año antes de la navidad, una fiesta cargada de recuerdos para la joven pareja, Shaoran se había recuperado completamente, Sakura también, aunque Shaoran insistía en cuidar de ella todo el tiempo. Los guardianes poco a poco formaron sus familias, kero y Spinel se convirtieron en excelente niñeros, mientras que las sorpresas fueron grandes cuando Chiang anunció que estaba esperando un hijo, no faltaron el asombro ni las risas, si bien los guardianes era muy similares a los humanos nunca se pensó que tanto.  
  
En la primavera del siguiente año Sakura y Shaoran contrajeron nupcias en una ceremonia que movió a todo china y a todas las familias mágicas del mundo, pero principalmente fue la más hermosa por el significado que tenía, porque era la culminación de una promesa, y el final de una etapa que venía seguida de una nueva ciclo.  
  
Así las vidas siguieron....  
  
*8 AÑOS MÁS TARDE*  
  
Ocho años desde que todo había terminado. Ocho años en los que he disfrutado de la paz, con mi familia porque si, cumplí mi sueño tengo una hermosa familia, Sakura y Hiun, ellos fueron mi despertar, aún lo recuerdo.  
  
Jamás olvidaré como se veía hermosa, tranquila parecía una ángel, fue triste lo que me enteré luego, mi madre había muerto, pero lo que me dijo Sakura esa vez tal vez cambiaría todo. Mi madre se había rehusado a volver porque estaba con mi padre, eso no sacó el dolor de mi pecho, pero si me consoló el alma, porque podía entender lo que mi madre sentía, el anhelo por estar con mi padre, la había llevado a renunciar a la vida, pero sé que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...  
  
Dejo la flores en la placa, y sonrió mi madre esta con mi padre, y cuando este mi ciclo por este camino termine estarán ahí esperándonos, o esperándome, no lo sé.  
  
Sakura se acerca a Shaoran y lo abraza por la espalda. _ ocho años desde que falleció, hoy hacen ocho años desde que pensé que no te vería Shaoran.  
  
_ Pero aún estamos aquí ¿verdad?, después de todo nosotros teníamos una familia la cual formar.  
  
_ si _ Sakura le soltó un segundo, y se fue a una placa de junto, y dejó una puñado de nadeshicos y sakuras. _ lamentó que Hiun no la haya conocido mejor era una muy hermosa persona. _ Shaoran se arrodillo junto a Sakura, y afirmó con la cabeza. _ murió exactamente un año después de que tu madre muriera, la extraño mucho... Shaoran-  
  
_yo también la extraño, la abuela era una persona muy singular, y creo que nunca caí en el encierro y la soledad porque ella estaba conmigo. Siempre me confundía para que terminara dándome cuenta de que era lo que sentía.  
  
_ conmigo también lo hacía, pero fue como una madre para mi, recuerdo el día en que la vi., ella estaba ahí, y cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba conmigo y lo estuvo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.  
  
Ambos se levantaron y se abrazaron _ ocho años habían pasado desde que la tragedia había tocado sus almas, el sentir que todo terminaba, había afianzado el lazo entre ambos de una manera que jamás creyeron posible....  
  
Formaron un familia, Hiun su hijo, ya mostraba dotes impresionantes de magia, Kero y todos lo guardianes había sido re-creados nuevamente, por Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran. Chiang y Yue tenían tres hijos, dos niñas y un hijo mayor, de 7 años, Akizuki y Shing, tenían una familia y en esos momentos Akizuki estaba esperando un bebé ; en ese momento no faltaron tampoco las risas y las bromas, Shing beam recibió la misma cantidad de bromas de su hermano como el las había hecho en su momento.  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo estaba felices, con sus tres hijos, Ling la mayor de 8 años más chica que Hiun por dos semanas, y los gemelos.  
  
Kajo y Touya tenían dos hijos de 7 y 5 años, ambos se dedicaban a la medicina en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Japón, junto con Yukito y su joven esposa.  
  
Todo había terminado de una manera hermosa...  
  
Vemos como un libro se cerraba, y un joven muy parecido a su padre, estaba enfrente de sus padres, ambos estaban como dormidos.  
  
Mi padre me dejó su vida en un libro y mi madre me dejó en este su diario, donde me muestra la vida está llena de cosas hermosas, aún no puedo creer todo lo que pasaron, ahora me es lógico que ambos partieran juntos, porque hoy los despido, no los veré más. Para mucho murieron jóvenes, pero para mi que apenas tengo 20 años, murieron en su momento, después de todo su vidas tenían largos caminos recorridos, desde que empezó y ese era el momento de descansar, sé que estarán ahí cuidándome... bueno cuidándonos, a mi a Ling y Sakura, mi hija. Es probable que ella no recuerde mucho de esto, pero si creo que al igual que yo recordará, mi más preciado recuerdo, el momento en que los vi, era un bebé y no recuerdo sus rostro pero esa sensación, ese sentimiento tan grande jamás lo olivaré, era amor puro y en su máxima expresión, después de todos mi padres, me enseñaron eso, el amor y la esperanza.  
  
Hiun con 20 años, cerraba el libro con esa frase, mientras abrazaba a su esposa y tenía a su hija en brazos, rodeados por los guardianes que despedían a sus amos y Eriol junto con Tomoyo que con una sonrisa despedían a sus amigos  
  
La vida no era siempre hermosa, pero lo que los que descansaban hoy le habían enseñado, que este mundo nos presenta una vida con sufrimiento y tristezas, para que en el momento en que la alegría se presente todos podamos apreciarla, porque si la felicidad fuera todos los días, no nos tomaríamos el tiempo de valorar cada momento hermoso...  
  
Al final el bien no triunfa sobre el mal, por ser el bien sino por las personas que luchan incansablemente para que eso sea real...  
  
En ese momento esta escritora que ha pasado junto con ustedes lo minutos de este mundo mágico que es la imaginación se despide agradeciendo a todos los que hicieron posible que esto llegara a su punto final, muchas gracias.  
  
Bueno ahora si me despido oficialmente, espero que le haya gustado este fic, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo y compartirlo, gracias por todos lo mensajes de aliento, por estar ahí porque parte de que esto llegará a su fin, es gracias a todos lo que se toman el trabajo de leer y valorar lo que una humilde escritora, quiere compartir.  
  
Gracias a todos por este tiempo, que me brindaron y el apoyó que me ayudo a seguir, les deseo, mucha salud, amor y una vida llena de éxitos. Gracias de nuevo por permitirme volar con estas palabras.  
  
Se despide Angel_yanu (Yanina Remón)  
  
Mis agradecimientos a:  
  
Lore. Gracias por seguir paso a paso esta historia, por también permitirme conocerte, gracias.  
  
Diana : gracias por brindarme el aliento que me hizo falta por estar ahí en cada momento, por compartir conmigo un poquito de tu vida, gracias por todo, y por estar desde el principio hasta el final, espero que podamos seguir charlando y en contacto, suerte . También un gracias especial para las amigas de Diana que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, su opinión también cuenta mucho.  
  
Agradezco también a aquellos que enviaron sus mensajes, y me apoyaron en cada momento, como:  
  
Y a quienes han leído este fic y no han escrito pero se han tomado el tiempo y espero que les haya gustado, desde aquí se me despido  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y UN FELIZA AÑO NUEVO, LLENO DE HERMOSOS MOMENTOS Y EXITOS.  
  
PD: si quieren el capitulo completo del cumpleaños de Sakura escríbanme. 


End file.
